


A Gamers New Game Plus

by The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro



Series: A Gamers Adventure - Shiro [2]
Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Blackmail, Crime Lord Protagonist, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slave Master Protagonist, Villain Protagonist, evil protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 268,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro/pseuds/The_Dark_Wolf_Shiro
Summary: Shiro (the Second) has no idea what's going on, apparently he died? But what he does know is that he was once a God, he had everything he could have wanted, before he lost it.It's time to get it all back.Sequel to Gamers Multiverse Adventure, though you could probably read it without the first story... just don't blame me if you are confusedLemons, Evil!MC





	1. Chapter 1

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

  
  


Chapter 1 : Start over at Level One!

  
  


"I have no idea what's going on," the newly formed soul said making the Game sigh in annoyance.

  
  


**That's to be expected, you just died after all. To keep things brief, you have been given another chance at life, try not to throw it away so quickly this time.**

  
  


"I don't feel dead. Are you sure you haven't gotten a bit confused?" he asked.

  
  


_ **Don't kill the new soul, you need him. Just move on.** _

  
  


**Obviously, because I brought you back. Try and keep up. Moving on, normally we'd be doing some character creation but to save time I already made your character for you.**

  
  


_ **The character creation system is broken at the moment, but I'm not telling him that.** _

  
  


**You are Shiro, the newest Gamer.**

  
  


"Shiro... Shi-Ro... Shiro... I like it. Kinda a dick move to stick me in a pre-made character though..." Shiro said with a frown.

  
  


**It's kinda a dick move to be ungrateful after I brought you back from the dead. You have work to do, so we need to move on.**

  
  


**Please select a Class.**

**[Squire] [Apprentice Mage] [Thief]**

  
  


"Can't I be something cooler? Like an Arch-Mage, or a Death Knight?" Shiro asked with a pout.

  
  


**Everyone has to start somewhere, you can be an Arch-Mage or a Death Knight if you unlock the more advanced classes. For now it's back to the basics.**

  
  


The data for most of the skills were missing or corrupted, The Game had to make some basic skills and group them together, and all the stronger skills were currently out of it's reach.

  
  


It would take years to repair the skill system, so it was simply making a new system instead. The Class System would serve as an adequate replacement, buying it time to repair and debug itself before it could create the more powerful skills. Shiro could play with the starter classes for a while, even if he would no doubt bitch and moan over it.

  
  


"Tch, fine. Fair enough." Shiro said with a shrug.

  
  


_ **What? Where was the complaining?** _

  
  


"Magic? Maybe later, Sneaky Thief? Maybe, but I want to hit things with swords, I can't go wrong with some good old fashioned sword violence." Shiro said making his selection.

  
  


_ **Interesting, Shiro 1.0 loved magic instead of fighting up close unless he was sure he couldn't lose and he would have bitched and moaned about the unfairness by now. Shiro 2.0 just seemed mildly amused.** _

  
  


This would require careful observation. The Game expected some changes, this Shiro was made from a shattered piece of the original's soul after all, it was a miracle he was even sentient, but it expected Shiro's usual winning personality to quickly make itself known.

  
  


Very Interesting...

  
  


It gave Shiro the Gamer skills or at least the limited versions that it managed to recover. Now, it just had to send Shiro to the new world. It only had enough power to make a single world jump now, they were going to be stuck in the world they ended up in for the foreseeable future. If it had learnt one thing, it was that Shiro couldn't be trusted with the power to travel between worlds, he was too irresponsible and reckless.

  
  


The decision on what world they would travel to belonged in the hands of those smarter than a reckless fool, it belonged in the Game's hands, and only the Game's hands.

  
  


For now, they only had one destination. Shiro 1.0 was preparing a jump, even if that world no longer existed another version had come and taken its place, and the Game lacked the power to seek another world. It would have to do.

  
  


**\- Shiro 2.0 -**

  
  


**Skills Added**

**[Gamers Mind (Minor)] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to see life through the eyes of a Gamer**

**[Gamers Body (Minor)] (Passive)**

**Allows the user's body to evolve like that of a Gamer.**

**[Observe (Minor)] (Active)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Provides limited information on target**

**Class Added**

**[Squire] - LVL 0/50 [00%]**

**You gain 2 STR, 2 END and 1 DEX every level**

  
  


'Minor huh? Really making me work for it.'

  
  


'I can work with that. Grinding is the essence of a Gamer, well that and console commands, but I get the feeling that I won't be getting those.'

  
  


'I died. That's scary, the idea of just being gone. It's horrifying, but I've been given a second chance, and I sure as fuck am not going to waste it. Scouts and Mages seem like glass cannons, and I don't want to take any chances.'

  
  


'My new goal is simple. Survive. No matter what I have to do, I will survive. I'll sacrifice anything and anyone to achieve that goal.'

  
  


**Stats altered to match chosen class.**

**Please think 'Open Status'.**

  
  


Sure, I can do that.

'Open Status.'

  
  


**Name – Shiro**

**Level – 0**

**Class – Squire**

**Race – Human**

**Alignment – ?**

**Mentor – None**

**Apprentice – None**

**HP – 200 [100 regen per five minutes]**

**MP – 100 [50 regen per minute]**

**SP – 200 [100 regen per minute]**

**STR – 20**

**END – 20**

**DEX – 15**

**INT – 10**

**WIS – 10**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**MP Regen = [WIS X 5] per minute**

**MP = [INT X 10]**

**SP Regen = [END X 5] per minute**

**Health Regen = [END X 5] per five minutes**

**Health = [END X 10]**

**SP = [END X 10]**

  
  


'Ouch, my entire MP Bar is only enough to cast Observe once. I'm really starting at the bottom aren't I? Well, at least I start with a boost to my strength and endurance, which is what I wanted to start with. Level 0 though? I don't even start at Level 1? That's actually mildly entertaining.'

  
  


**Brace yourself, it's time to start your new life properly.**

  
  


'What?'

  
  


Before I can think about what the Game was saying, I felt a tugging sensation as I was dragged roughly across an immeasurable distance, before I landed on the ground in a dark alleyway with a thud. Which was interesting, since a moment ago I didn't even have a body.

  
  


**Ẅ̶̙́é̶̗ļ̷̄c̴̲͑o̷̜͘m̷͖̀e̶̤͛ ṱ̵͂o̶̮̓ R̶̜͑e̷̝̐m̸͉̊n̸̘̅ă̷͔ṇ̴̾t̷͈̾,̶̲͌**

  
  


What the hell? The normally plain black text was practically illegible as the text box glitched, flashing through a dozen colours making me look away, the sight of it hurting my eyes.

  
  


**Welcome to Remnant, your new home for the foreseeable future.**

**Your body and background have been chosen for you for this world, you will have more control in the future.**

  
  


"You doing okay there?"

  
  


**I am fine.**

**Altering the world to fit you in took more than I expected.**

**This is the Kingdom of Vale, I have arranged for an apartment in your name in the City of Vale, along with some essentials for you to survive in this place, the key to your home is in your inventory. Open your mini-map for directions.**

**Quest Added**

**[Home Sweet Home]**

**Objective: Reach your new home.**

**Reward: Skill Book, starter equipment, one free level.**

  
  


Pulling myself up I brush myself off, looking at the plain jeans and black t-shirt I am suddenly dressed in.

  
  


I have a wallet with some colourful plastic cards in it, I guess this is money?

  
  


It takes me a second to work out how to open my inventory, but as I do I take my keys out and examine them, before I put them in my pocket with my wallet.

  
  


What's more interesting is the ID in my pocket, announcing my name as Shiro Eis, a picture of a young pale face staring back at me with ice blue eyes, mid-length white hair topping his face.

  
  


Reaching up I pull a strand of my own hair down, looking at the pale white colour with a smirk. Shiro, huh? I get it.

  
  


Opening the mini-map I see a quest marker a few blocks away, taking a moment to look over the area I close the map, setting off into the distance.

  
  


Remnant... Vale... I recognise those names. Only, I can't remember where from, and trying to remember where I heard them from makes my head throb in pain.

  
  


**It will pass, death was not kind to you. As time passes, and your stats grow, the knowledge you have lost will return.**

  
  


**I need to go into passive mode to recover from the world jump. The Game will run fine, but I won't be saying anything for a while.**

  
  


Annoying, but at least I am alive. That is the most important part. Everything else is irrelevant.

  
  


Walking along the mostly empty streets, I check the map again. Looks like the alleyway ahead will cut a few minutes off my trip. It's around midday so I'm not particularly worried about crime.

  
  


Heading into the alleyway I keep my eyes on the map, trying to memorise the area if I'm going to be living here from now on.

  
  


I'm so focused on learning about the area that I don't hear the sounds of footsteps behind me until someone steps in my path.

  
  


"I'm guessing you're new around here, pretty boy. This here is our territory, and there's a toll for using our alleyway," a scruffy looking man in his late twenties says leaning against the wall in front of me, looking around I can see the small alcove he came out from. Looking back I can see a few more rough looking guys, most of them closer to my age, in their late teens. They smirk and jeer at me as I start to feel myself panic. "Hand over any lien you have and your scroll and we may let you go after roughing you up a bit" the leader says with a smirk as he walks towards me slowly pulling a small dagger out.

  
  


"What's lien? And I don't have any scrolls." I say before wincing at how dumb I sound, his smirk drops to a scowl as his fist lashes out, knocking me to the ground.

  
  


**\- 20 HP**

  
  


"Don't try being clever, you just scream rich boy. Is your money really worth dying for?" he asks with a glare as he grabs me by the shirt lifting me up.

'Observe'

  
  


**Minor Gang Leader**

**LVL – 14**

**Thoughts about you – He sees you as an easy mark.**

**Reputation – -30**

  
  


There goes my MP, it'll be a couple of minutes before I can do that again.

  
  


This is bullshit, I just started, I'm not ready for an encounter yet.

  
  


He searches through my pockets, taking my wallet and key with a smug grin.

  
  


"No scroll? Oh well, why don't we take a walk to your home, I'm sure we'll find something there to cover the rest of the toll" he says tossing me down with a laugh.

  
  


I want him dead. I want to take that knife and gut this smug asshole.

  
  


But I want to live more.

  
  


As I rise I see him freeze, his dirty face going pale and clammy as he starts sweating.

  
  


"W-what are you doing here? I- is he with you? I swear we didn't..." he trails off as someone moves past me at, kicking him across the alleyway with ease.

  
  


Looking up, I meet the mismatched eyes staring down at me.

  
  


The girl moves back with a smirk, spinning a pink umbrella happily as she does. As she walks towards the downed asshole she reaches down taking my wallet and key from him, before she kicks him ruthlessly in the side of the head, making him collapse. I think he's just unconscious.

  
  


A single smile from her makes the rest of the gang run in terror, and I take a moment to wonder if this is an improvement to my situation, or have I been thrown out of the frying pan into the open flames?

  
  


Standing up, I take a look at her as she takes a moment to pose mockingly. She's a beauty, and a shortstack. I hadn't realised how small she was when I was on the ground.

  
  


She's fashionable, wearing a white and pink jacket over her brown corset and a pair of brown jeans with long white boots. Her jacket exposes a surprisingly large amount of cleavage, drawing my eyes until she mockingly leans forwards, moving her face into mine as she grins silently at me, her pink and brown eyes filled with amusement.

  
  


"Err... thanks?" I say hesitantly as she moves back, tossing me my wallet and key.

  
  


She simply gestures for me to follow her as she turns.

  
  


She kicked that guy's ass, and he could kick my ass so I'm in no position to say no.

  
  


Following behind her, my eyes are drawn to her swaying ass against my will making her turn and look at me with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


As I go to apologise she turns away again, putting a bit more sway into her walk.

  
  


What the hell is with this girl?

  
  


My MP is back, so I use observe again, wanting to know what I'm getting myself into.

  
  


**Neo Politan**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Roman's Gang**

**Thoughts about you – She finds you amusing, and sees you as a potential asset due to a misunderstanding, she's seen you do something interesting.**

**Affection – 5**

  
  


Ahh. I'll take a wild guess that '?' means 'don't even try it'.

  
  


A misunderstanding? I can't even begin to understand what the ice cream girl is thinking and what did she see?

  
  


As we pass my apartment I pause for a moment looking at the building, making her turn to me. She looks at the apartments with a smirk and a raised eyebrow before she gestures to me to follow her.

  
  


Now she knows where I live.

  
  


Following her, I look at the store she enters with a deadpan look, the Ice Cream sign making me want to face palm as she pulls me in and drags me to the counter.

  
  


As she makes some gestures at the man behind the counter, simply getting a nod from him, she grabs my wallet again, taking the lien out and passing it over with a wide smile.

  
  


If buying her ice cream gets her to leave me alone then she can take as much as she wants.

  
  


As the guy behind the counter starts piling more and more ice cream on the counter my eyes widen slightly, just how much is she going to buy?

  
  


She taps on my shoulder, making some gestures that I try to work out, I think she wants me to carry it all to the table she gestured too. Sure, I can do that. Whatever you say scary girl.

  
  


It takes me almost seven trips as she happily sits down at the table, starting on an ice cream sundae with a cute smile. After I put the last of it down, I turn to leave.

  
  


As I do she jumps up, calmly grabbing my shirt and tossing me into the seat before she sits back down opposite me, moving one of the smaller ice cream treats in front of me.

  
  


Okay?

  
  


As I slowly eat my own ice cream I watch in disbelief as she eats what seems to be her body weight in ice cream _several_ times over. The man brings her more as she devours her way through the pile, before he gives me a pat on the shoulder and a look of pity.

  
  


I lose track of just how long I spend sitting there, but by the time she is satisfied my wallet is empty, and the sun had gone down.

  
  


Jumping up she waves to the man behind the counter before she grabs my arm pulling me along with her as she takes me back to my apartment block, stealing my key and finding the right door, she pulls me inside and pushes me onto the couch, looking around in interest.

  
  


I do the same, I've never seen this place after all. It's nice? It looks pretty modern, with a white and black theme.

  
  


I can see a kitchen area off to the side, only separated from the living room by a small counter.

  
  


It's not particularly extravagant, but it's also free, so I'm not going to complain.

  
  


On a table there's a device that she immediately grabs with a triumphant grin, pulling her own matching device out as she plays with them pausing to take a selfie with my device before she tosses it to me and takes a picture of me with hers.

  
  


Seconds later my device vibrates making me jump, getting a smirk from her as I do.

  
  


'It's been fun, see you soon! x Neo.' the message reads, as I look up my eyes widen at the empty apartment.

  
  


How did she... never mind that.

  
  


As I lean back with a sigh, I get a notification that I've completed my quest.

  
  


Which makes me level one.

  
  


I have a long way to go.

  
  


**Level 1 Squire Skills Added**

**[Sword Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained knowledge on how to use a sword with some skill**

**[Shield Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained knowledge on how to use a shield with some skill**

**[Light Armour Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained knowledge on how to wear light armour with some skill**

**Quest Rewards added**

**Skill Book: ID Create**

**Leather Armour**

**Iron Sword**

**Iron Shield**

**Use Skill Book?**

**[Yes] [No]**

  
  


Yes, obviously.

  
  


I have no reason to not use my reward after all.

  
  


**Skill Added**

**[ID Create (Minor)] (Active)**

**No MP cost**

**Creates an Instant Dungeon with enemies to fight.**

**Types available:**

**[Vermin]**

**Quest added**

**[Baby Steps]**

**Objective: Defeat the first boss of the Vermin dungeon**

**Reward: ?, ?**

  
  


Vermin? Truly, the start of every adventure begins with giant rats.

  
  


I want to level up as soon as possible, the presence of Neo tells me that this place isn't exactly safe if people as strong as her are in it, so I need power and I need it as soon as possible.

  
  


Equipping my armour, I frown a bit at the uncomfortable feeling of the leather, when I gained my level, I had the knowledge of how to use a sword and shield forced into my skull, but my sword still feels uncomfortable in my hand.

  
  


**Iron Sword (Common)**

**Deals (10+STR) physical damage on strike**

**Iron Shield (Common)**

**Reduces physical damage received by 20**

**Leather Armour (Common)**

**Reduces damage received by 5**

  
  


It's not great but it's starter gear so I wasn't expecting much.

  
  


So I guess I'm ready? As ready as I'm ever going to be at least.

  
  


It's getting late but it's not like I have anything else to do, I don't even know anything about this world after all.

  
  


Using ID Create, I wince at the bright light that envelops me as I reappear at the entrance of a cave in the middle of a forest.

  
  


The surrounding trees and bushes are too thick for me to go anywhere but forward into the cave but that's fine, it's why I'm here after all.

  
  


Tightening the grip I had on my blade, I head forward squinting slightly as I enter the dark cave. Guess the magic man who lights the torches in fantasy dungeons hasn't been here.

  
  


I'm pretty jumpy as I move through the dungeon, my fist clenching around my sword as I rapidly swivel my head around, checking every corner expecting a giant rat to jump out of every shadow.

  
  


Moving through the tunnel, I pause as my ears pick up the sound of skittering claws.

  
  


Dropping into what passes for a combat stance if you're pushing it, I ready myself.

  
  


As a black rat the size of a small dog rushes in my direction, I ready myself. I know how to do this, more or less. The rodent leaps at me, it's sharp teeth meeting my shield as I block the hit, bringing my blade down with a yell as I cut through the beast, cleaving it's body into two pieces as it falls to the ground twitching.

  
  


Letting out a sigh of relief, I grip my sword with a little bit more confidence.

  
  


I can do this. The rat only gave me enough experience for 5% of my next level, but it died in one hit, so I can work with this.

  
  


Heading deeper into the cave, I walk with a more confident stride. I'm still on guard, but I don't feel so jumpy or panicked now, I can handle some rats.

  
  


Watching a couple more giant rodents turn their beady eyes towards me, I get back into my stance.

  
  


I will survive, and these rats will die. They're just free EXP to me.

  
  


**\- Neo -**

  
  


Leaving the apartment she smirked. She knew she saw him do something weird, she was very observant after all, and he definitely pulled a key out of thin air.

  
  


It was an interesting ability, and one she wanted to know more about. As a thief (and an occasional assassin) the ability to carry things in a secret space was very interesting. The fact that he could fit a full set of old-fashioned armour, a sword and a shield in there just confirmed her suspicions that he could be useful.

  
  


Vanishing in a flash of light was a far more interesting ability, but she couldn't even begin to guess where he had gone.

  
  


  
  


She was almost 90% sure he was a Schnee, or more likely a Schnee bastard. He didn't have their signature attitude after all, the White hair and blue eyes gave that away, along with the 'noble' face structure.

  
  


Stick him in a white suit and he'd blend right in.

  
  


It'd be useful to have a Schnee friend when he inevitably drew the rich family's attention, either he'd get taken in or he'd be dealt with. If he was taken in then he could be a great 'friend' for her. If he was dealt with, then her effort would be wasted, but it's not like beating up some nobody was hard work for her anyway.

  
  


Besides it wasn't like keeping his attention was difficult, a slight sway of her hips had him following her like a lost puppy, it was pretty cute to be honest.

  
  


For now she'd head back to the hideout, she knew where he lived and she had his scroll number anyway. He wouldn't be escaping her anytime soon.

  
  


**\- Weiss -**

  
  


Sneaking away to Vale was a completely rebellious act, and it felt wonderful.

  
  


She did have a legitimate reason for doing this, but she couldn't deny the satisfaction she got from disobeying her father like this.

  
  


Looking at the picture she took from her father's desk she frowned, Shiro Eis. He looked just like a male version of her, and an older version of Whitley. Shiro could be translated into White in a long dead language and Eis could be translated to Ice in the very same language that Schnee meant Snow.

  
  


His name meant White Ice while her own name meant White Snow.

  
  


She knew her father had been trying to get rid of the rumours of this Shiro, and she knew her sister had confronted him over it, the argument had been loud and unpleasant, and it'd been what informed her of his existence.

  
  


She wasn't sure what she was going to do. But she would find her possible relative and work out if he really was related to her, if he wasn't she could get rid of the rumours and call it a day.

  
  


If he was, well she would work it out later. She wasn't her father, if he was related to her, then she wanted to get to know him, she knew Winter did as well. Hopefully he'd be less irritating than Whitley.

  
  


Going over the file she'd 'borrowed', she looked at his past with a frown. Her father had investigated into the rumours of a child that looked an awful lot like a Schnee of course.

  
  


He was nineteen, he had bounced from job to job, working at restaurants, bars and stores primarily, and he had first been seen in Atlas before he bought a ticket to Vale, along with an apartment. The report stated that he had grown up on the streets of the poor side of Atlas, before he managed to save enough to afford a very cheap and low quality room when he was around fifteen.

  
  


That was enough to anger her, a lot. If her father had left a member of their family on the streets she would have some very pointed words with him. Myrtenaster might just have some words for him as well.

  
  


The investigation had been started almost fifteen years ago, which means her possible brother would have been around five when her father started looking into him. Instead of actually taking responsibility he had simply tried to squash every rumour of Shiro existing, leaving him on the streets for at least a decade.

  
  


And she'd thought her opinion of her father couldn't actually get any lower.

  
  


Heading to her hotel room she sighed, tomorrow she would start her own investigation. One that would be a bit more personal than her fathers.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Ducking under a leaping rat, I bring my sword up and decapitate it as it flies over me.

  
  


I'm getting the hang of this, just call me Shiro the Vermin Exterminator.

  
  


Taking a moment to use one of the corpses to wipe the blood off my sword I smirk, I was worried that I'd not be able to handle all the death but honestly? I like it, with each kill I get stronger, and as I grow in power my chance of survival increases.

  
  


I've hit level two, the seemingly endless swarms of rats providing me the required experience. Thankfully they only come in small groups of two or three, which I can handle at my current level.

  
  


They have all been level one so far, which would explain my relative ease, but I know it's not going to stay this easy.

  
  


Heading further in I frown at the sight of a split path. So far I've simply been following a linear tunnel, with no alternate paths. This is new.

  
  


Both paths are similar, but the right path has what looks like deep claw marks along the floor, while the left path doesn't.

  
  


I'll go left first, right just screams boss fight to me, none of the rats I've fought so far could have done those claw marks, they're too big, and too deep for the rats I've seen.

  
  


Heading down the left path I pause, spotting a wooden chest sitting at the end of the tunnel, looking completely innocent...

  
  


Picking up a rock from the ground, I toss it at the chest with narrowed eyes, watching it bounce off the chest harmlessly.

  
  


I don't trust it. I don't trust it at all.

  
  


Heading down the tunnel slowly, I keep my shield ready, carefully examining every inch of the walls and floor waiting for the other shoe to drop.

  
  


Reaching the chest, I pause spotting what looks like holes in the wall above the chest... yeah, I see you trap.

  
  


Putting me shield up, I kick the chest, immediately jumping back and putting the shield in front of my face as the holes fire out a burst of darts.

  
  


As they strike my shield I smirk, I might not remember much but I know better than to trust an innocent looking chest.

  
  


As the darts stop, I carefully lower my shield, looking at the darts coated in a green ooze sticking into it with a frown. Poison. I should have expected as much.

  
  


Kicking the chest again, I duck behind my shield, poking my head out with a frown as the holes fail to respond.

  
  


One time trap?

  
  


Opening the chest, I reach in and grab my well-earned loot.

  
  


**Health Potion**

**Restores 100HP**

**Virulent Skaven Sword (Uncommon)**

**Deals (15+STR) Physical Damage per strike**

**Chance of inflicting effect [Poisoned] **

**Amulet of Health (Uncommon)**

**Increases maximum health by 50**

  
  


I'll take that, thank you very much.

  
  


The sword looks fairly shoddy, but the increased damage and the status effect makes it a clear improvement over my old one but what the hell is a Skaven when it's at home?

  
  


More health is always nice, And potions are always good if you don't have a healer in your party.

  
  


Heading back along me path, I give the new sword a few test swings, nodding to myself. It's shorter than my last sword, but that's more of a pro than a con in these tight tunnels.

  
  


Moving along the other path I frown... it's not normal for me to go so long without anything attacking me.

  
  


Going through an opening carefully I pause looking around the large round chamber. There are holes scattered along the walls that look just the right size for a giant rat to fit through.

  
  


I see how it is. I know a boss chamber when I see one.

  
  


**Quest Updated**

**[Baby Steps]**

**Objective: Defeat the first boss of the Vermin dungeon**

**Optional Objective: Defeat the first boss chamber without your health dropping below 50% and without any of the rats escaping.**

**Reward: ?, ?**

**Optional Reward: Vermin-bane Blade, ?**

  
  


Right, got it. As I enter the chamber, a rock door comes from the roof, sealing the passage behind me. Nowhere to go but forwards.

  
  


Well, I came here to kill a boss, that's what I'm going to do.

  
  


As I take a step forwards, the room is filled with the sound of skittering and squeaking as the rats start to claw their way out of the holes, scurrying down the walls and rushing towards me.

  
  


Bring it...

  
  


I've gotten their movements down well enough, they really aren't that hard to predict. As the closest one reaches me, a grey rat with mould growing in it's fur, I don't bother with my sword, simply lashing out with my foot making it squeal as it is booted away from me, a swing of my sword cleaving through the body of the next one as it lunges at me.

  
  


Rats have shitty strength, the only problem is how agile they can be. But when they attack they are open to counter-attacks, so that's how I fight them.

  
  


Each time one goes to attack, I block it with my shield before I stab through it with my blade.

  
  


They outnumber me considerably, but they aren't just mindless creatures, as I start to cleave my way through them they become hesitant to attack, their tiny rodent brains warning them of the danger.

  
  


They are dumb, using their numbers they could overwhelm me by swarming me, but they don't want to get that close since every other one that tried lost it's life.

  
  


Lunging forwards I swing my blade through two of them with a yell, smashing my shield into the nearest rat. My shout made them flinch back slightly before they remembered that they had me outnumbered.

  
  


I can see around nine more, not as many as I expected in truth, but enough that they could still give me a challenge.

  
  


As they rush me, I use my shield to smash them away, cleaving through them one at a time. As I smash one of them away my eyes widen seeing another one lunging at me, my shield extended too far for me to block it, and my sword already cleaving into another rodent.

  
  


Moving my arm in between the rat and my throat I let out a pained shout as it bites through my thin leather armour. Letting my sword drop I punch the rat in the nose making it squeal and release my arm as it falls back.

  
  


**-50 HP [240/290]**

**Inflicted with [Bleeding]**

  
  


Drawing my original sword I stab the little bastard straight through the skull with a shout, scowling as the blade pierces the tiny brain.

  
  


**-1 HP [239/290]**

**-1 HP [238/290]**

**-1 HP [237/290]**

  
  


Yeah I get the message.

  
  


Spinning my blade around I skewer another of the lunging bastards, and that makes six left.

  
  


A shield bash followed by a brutal stomp makes it five, and a lunging stab makes it four. The others are starting to lose the will to fight as they start backing away slowly, but I'm in no mood to let them go.

  
  


Not only do I need my optional reward, I want these things dead and I want them dead now.

  
  


Rushing towards one of the last ones, I stab it through the head, roaring in anger. The fact that a rat is responsible for the pain throbbing along my arm is enraging, it's insulting. I'm better than them, how fucking dare they?

  
  


As another lunges at me I let my sword go, dodging to the side as it flies past.

  
  


Grabbing it's long tail I swing it, smashing it into the ground before I stomp on the exposed stomach of the rat, smirking as the weak flesh give in.

  
  


Rushing forward, I pull my Skaven Sword from the corpse I left it in, charging after the second to the last rat, it tries to flee but it waited too long, and was just a bit too slow.

  
  


The last one gets the message and starts to scurry towards the hole it climbed from, but as it does I fling my sword at it and it hits kinda? The hilt of the blade strikes the rat knocking it over as I charge across the cavern, grabbing my iron sword along the way.

  
  


The creatures squeals in terror as I lunge forwards, bringing my sword down in a devastating downward swing, it's squeals being silenced as my blade removes it's head from it's neck.

  
  


Taking a breath I look around the cavern in anger, waiting for another target to appear. After a moment I calm myself, pulling my t-shirt from my inventory and tearing it into strips, pulling my leather glove off and wrapping the cloth around the wound. It's not perfect but it'll do.

  
  


My bleeding slows, and my regen kicks in now that I am out of combat.

  
  


I lost about forty HP to bleeding, and fifty to actual damage, which places me above fifty percent. I haven't lost my bonus reward yet. And even better, I leveled up during that, bringing me one step closer to my quest for power. Unfortunately, levelling didn't heal me.

  
  


Sitting down on one of the rocks, I sigh. I shouldn't have lost it like that. It isn't a good idea to fall into a berserker rage every time I get injured. As I wait for my regen to fix my wounds I frown. Where's the notification that shows that I've completed the quest?

  
  


Standing up quickly, I re-equip my leather glove and grab my weapons. It said beat the rat boss but these were just mob enemies.

  
  


As I do, I feel the cavern shake slightly as the ground in the centre of the chamber breaks open and a large claw comes out of it.

  
  


As I watch, a Great Dane sized rat climbs out of the hole, it's fur was an angry red marred with scars as it hisses angrily at me. You aren't taking my bonus reward from me. 'Observe.'

  
  


**R.O.U.S**

**LVL – 5**

**Thoughts about you – Food**

**Reputation – -100**

  
  


I don't know why but I don't like it's name.

  
  


As it charges at me, I get back into my stance.

  
  


It might be big, but it's still just a rat. It makes the same mistake it's kin did, lunging at me, unfortunately it hasn't learnt from it's kin's mistakes, in the air they are far less agile. Which means it can't dodge as I slam my shield into its face.

  
  


**-20 HP [214/310]**

  
  


As it is knocked back, I wince. That hurt my arm but I don't let it bother me as I lunge forwards, stabbing my blade into its side with some difficulty. As I pull my sword out, the long tail swings at me, catching me in the side and knocking me away.

  
  


**-50 HP [164/310]**

  
  


Okay asshole,so you have some little tricks. Am I supposed to be impressed?

  
  


Not taking a risk, I pull out my health potion while it gets back to its feet and drink it, smiling slightly at the minty taste.

  
  


**+100 HP [264/310]**

  
  


The creature limps slightly, it's wound was messing with its ability to move as it glares at me with red glowing eyes.

  
  


Meeting it's glare I smirk, he's more injured than I am.

  
  


It roars (more like loud squeak to be honest), and charges at me, it's movements awkward as it limps in pain with each step. Deciding to stop defending, I charge forward myself, using my shield as a battering ram as I slam my body into it, as we crash into each other both our charges are stopped.

  
  


The rat lunges at my throat, but I duck hitting it with my shield again so I can get my opening, as it is knocked into the air, I thrust my sword upwards piercing the soft flesh of it's throat with a savage grin, blood spewing down onto me.

  
  


Some gets into my mouth, but as disgusting as it is it doesn't bother me. With this, I win.

  
  


**Inflicted with the effect [Sick]**

  
  


Fucking rats.

  
  


**Quest Complete!**

**Quest Rewards added.**

**Skill Book: ID Escape**

**One Gacha Token**

**Optional Quest Rewards added.**

**Vermin-bane Blade**

**Bonus levels granted**

**Use Skill Book?**

**[Yes] [No]**

  
  


Obviously, I would like to leave here.

  
  


**Skill Added**

**[ID Escape] (Active)**

**Allows you to leave Instant Dungeons, cannot be used while in combat**

  
  


I got another level for killing it, and then three levels for my quest reward. So that's level seven. Not bad for a single session.

  
  


**Vermin-bane Blade (Rare)**

**Deals (35+STR) Physical Damage per strike**

**Deals 100% extra damage to Vermin type creatures.**

  
  


Wonderful, another clear upgrade. I'll miss not having Poison, but it never had an effect here anyway, either rats are immune or they all died to quickly for it to happen. A pure increase to damage is the better choice anyway.

  
  


Taking out the golden token, I frown. The hell am I supposed to do with this?

  
  


**Gacha currently offline.**

  
  


Fine, into the inventory it goes.

  
  


Using ID escape, I grin to myself as I put my equipment away, despite the bite, and the sickness I can already feel taking effect, this wasn't bad at all. As I grow in strength it will become easier, and the rewards will grow.

  
  


But for now? I need a shower, and a good night's sleep.

  
  


Stripping off, I go to the bathroom, washing the rat blood off me quickly.

  
  


It doesn't take long, and a half an hour later, I am in my new bed, ready to put an end to my first day in this world.

  
  


**\- ? -**

  
  


"You're pathetic." a voice echoed throughout the empty void as I look around in anger.

  
  


"What? Who goes there?" I shout, looking around the void before a spectral glowing figure appears before me, he looks like he was once an incredibly handsome man, but the scars covering him have put an end to that.

  
  


Half of his face is missing, torn from his head and there's a fist sized hole where his heart should be, both his legs are gone and one of his arms. Everything that's left seems to be decomposing. I can't help but grimace at the morbid appearance.

  
  


"Aww does my new look disturb you?" the figure taunts, it's rotten lips curling into a foul smirk.

  
  


"Who are you? And where am I?" I ask, not rising to the bait.

  
  


"We're in your head. Don't worry your pretty little face, you're still fast asleep. And as for who I am? Don't you recognise yourself?" it asks mockingly.

  
  


"I'm fairly certain I don't look like that." I respond coldly.

  
  


"No, I guess I'm not you, and you're not me. I'm just the leftovers, the pieces the Game didn't decide to bring back, the torn and abandoned parts of our soul. And you? You are the pathetic part that survived." he sneers.

  
  


"And yet I'm the one who's alive" I respond before I can stop myself making him scoff.

  
  


"But it doesn't make you any less pathetic. You're celebrating beating some rats, actual fucking rats? If your only goal in life is to live, then you might as well be dead. We slaughtered entire worlds, bedded the most beautiful women, gathered the finest treasures and now you're celebrating beating a rat? How is that not pathetic?" he asks making me pause as countless visions flash before my eyes. Worlds rotting and decaying under my power, countless naked women lined up before me, piles of treasure the size of my apartment complex.

  
  


"W-what was that?" I ask gasping.

  
  


"Our past and what was stolen from us by that bastard. We were made for greatness Shiro. The world's treasures and it's women belong to us. This is nothing more than a bump in the road. I don't have long, as baffling as it is, it looks like I've really lost this time and I don't even have the power to beat someone as weak as you and claim your body. But the multiverse will not forget us, I won't allow it to." he roars, his body slowly vanishing, piece after piece. "This world has forgotten the hell I inflicted upon it, when I died, the worlds I visited died with me, and then the Multiverse reset them back to how things were without me. You will remind them." he says soaring towards me before I can react, his hand reaching into my chest and gripping my heart.

  
  


**\- Next Morning -**

  
  


Waking up in a cold sweat I shoot up in my bed clutching my chest.

  
  


**Skill Added**

**[̱̞̹͐̌̑P̩̌̐̚͢͜l̡͍̃͡ŭ͇n̥̜̆͋de̥̜̿̎r̦͚̱͑̇̈ ̥̗́̆͛ͅ(̨̤͖͒͐̂M̨͚͎͚̏͊̅̀i̡̭͍̊͌͋͘ͅn̡̢͉͇̱̾̇̀̓̂o̞͖̥͒͑̑̇͢ŗ̨͕̮̭̓̿̀̑͗)]̭̓ ̨̙͇̤̭̆̈́̇̀̓(̫͆Ą̝͈͔̅̾̆͝c͕̽ṱ̊i̳͘ṽ̳̼͈̳̽̌̂͢͞e͈̦̳̟͒͆̍͞)**

**S̰̍te̢͈̪͛͑̑aľ̡ ͔̺͔͛͛͠th̢̪̎̃e̟̋ a̧̘̅̚b̰̣̼͎͗͆́̅i̲̇̓͟l̞̭͉͎̓̃͐́ȉ̺ț̋̈͢ì̥̲̊ë̻̮͘s̜̹̺̘̀͐̓͘͢͡ ̨̱̦̫̓̃̎͝o̟̬̤̗̔͛̍̽̐͟f ̙̓d̹̋͗͊͜ͅḛ̞̲̒̌̚f͕̺̦̝͇͐̃̄̒̋e̙̐͒͢͟͝ạ̧͉͆͊̑ẗ̬e̛̟d ̻͐e̤̖̣̞͒̊̉͘n̙̣͇̈́̐̂e̢̮̩͓̒̅́̓mi̦̬͊͂̇͟͝ͅe̯̻̝̊̌̄s͎͕̬͍̟̋̐͘͝͠**

  
  


What the fuck?

  
  


**Should have known he'd find a way to be annoying, even dead.**

  
  


**He's gone now, that took what little time he had left.**

  
  


"Was he telling the truth? What was I before my 'death'?"

  
  


**A Monster.**

  
  


**An idiotic monster, but a monster all the same.**

  
  


**Worlds were destroyed just because you thought it'd be funny, people were tortured for the smallest slight, kingdoms burnt for your entertainment.**

  
  


**You even reached Godhood eventually.**

  
  


"What the fuck happened?"

  
  


**You were an idiot, you could have picked thousands of worlds and ruled as a God, instead you went to worlds filled with beings stronger than you, so convinced of your invincibility.**

  
  


**Eventually your arrogance and recklessness caught up with you, you angered the wrong being and you suffered for it.**

  
  


"But why though? Why risk everything? I must have had a reason"

  
  


**You thought it'd be funny.**

  
  


"What?"

  
  


**You thought going to that world would be hilarious, it wasn't.**

  
  


**All you achieved was your own death, and almost mine along with it.**

  
  


**I am bound to you, what happens to one will happen to the other.**

  
  


**I wasn't so willing to die for your idiocy, so I made a last ditch effort to survive.**

  
  


**That's you.**

  
  


"So what happens now? What am I supposed to do? I don't know this world, I don't exactly have any great plans."

  
  


**What happens? I don't care as long as you don't get yourself killed, taking me down with you.**

  
  


**Decide what you want to do on your own, I need to fix the millions of errors my almost-destruction caused in the system.**

  
  


**I'm going offline, don't die.**

  
  


What do I want?

  
  


I want what I saw. I had everything, wealth, women and power and I threw it away for what? Amusement? I was a fool.

  
  


So that's it then, I'll regain what I lost, regain my power, gather a horde of wealth that puts my old one to shame and build a Harem of the best women the Multiverse has to offer.

  
  


It'll be hard, and It'll be dangerous but I want it all.

  
  


Old Shiro was a fool, and he died a fool. I will catch up to him, and surpass him entirely. Then we will see who is the pathetic one. After all, I'm still alive and it's more than he can say.

  
  


But where the hell am I supposed to start? I know nothing about this world, I'm a stranger in an even stranger land.

  
  


I need to start researching and I need to start grinding. I need allies or servants. No, I need worshippers. I was a God once, I will be a God once more.

  
  


But how am I supposed to start?

  
  


Knowledge, I need as much information about this world as possible, and I need to level as much as possible, no one will worship a level seven after all.

  
  


**Quest Added**

**[Reclaim what is yours]**

**Objective One: Reach Godhood once more**

**Objective Two: Build a Treasure Horde worthy of a God**

**Objective Three: Build a Harem worthy of a God**

**Reward: ?**

  
  


I have a lot of work to do.

  
  


**\- Ozpin -**

  
  


Standing in the alleyway he frowned. He definitely sensed magic being used here, it was only a tiny amount but he was sure of it. He sensed it again minutes later further on.

  
  


And yet, there was nothing here. Only the slightest trace of the Magic was left, whatever spell had been used must have not done much to leave such a minor trace.

  
  


Sighing to himself he left, he would have to keep his senses primed. If there was another magic user in Vale, he needed to find them before Salem could. It was a miracle that they were so close to Beacon, any further away and he wouldn't have even noticed. He could at least take heart that Salem wouldn't be able to sense the magic that far away, only he should have felt it. But if the magic user kept casting carelessly that would change entirely too soon.

  
  


As he left he paused, making eye contact with a black raven perched on a lamppost, glaring balefully down at him before it took off.

  
  


Wonderful, it appears he wasn't the only person who sensed them after all. He wouldn't wish being hunted by Raven on any but his worst enemies, things had gotten complicated.

  
  


He would have to get Glynda to handle a lot of the preparations for the new year at Beacon, while he tracked down the new mage. He needed answers, and they needed to be warned of the dangers this world had for them.

  
  


He wasn't looking forward to telling her that though.

  
  


Grimm would swarm them if they ever left the safety of the city, Magic was like a lure for them, every spell would bring forth a horde.

  
  


Things were changing in Remnant, for better or worse.

  
  


**\- Cinder -**

  
  


Her mistress had sensed something.

  
  


It wasn't a Maiden, unfortunately. But it was without a doubt a magic user, right here in Vale.

  
  


Unfortunately, she couldn't risk trying to steal their powers, the Grimm Parasite was made to take the powers of a Maiden, even her Mistress admitted she didn't know what it would do with a different kind of magic.

  
  


But that didn't mean that she couldn't make use of this.

  
  


But she needed to find them first.

  
  


That being said, her 'faction' at this point was simply her, a thief and an assassin. Roman was being Roman, and she didn't have the power to force him to obey, not yet at least. His own pet killer was dangerous, despite her appearance, and Roman was stronger than his act would let on.

  
  


Once she had the powers of the Fall Maiden, things would be different.

  
  


For now, she would continue as planned, she couldn't sense the magic and her mistress had already lost the trail from being too far away from Vale to track it properly.

  
  


**\- Weiss -**

  
  


Heading out of her hotel room, she smiled. Getting her possible brother's home address was easier than she expected. Soon, she'd have an answer, she'd already made arrangements for a DNA test once she got some of Shiro's hair.

  
  


She knew that this would change things for the Schnee family, she'd already ignored several calls from her father this morning alone, Winter was encouraging her though, it was nice when they agreed on things.

  
  


As she set off, she was too busy going over the file, for the fifteenth time, with her eyes on the file, she failed to notice the smirking Faunus taking a picture of her, before they sent a message and went about their day.

  
  


**Authors Note : So, just to explain things.**

  
  


**Kuro hasn't become a Gamer at this point, he hasn't even been born, and he won't for thousands of years. The Shiro in Necromancer is Shiro 2.0, not the original one. Yes, I know that Shiro and the Game both mentioned things that happened in the last story, but trust me, it'll all make sense... eventually.**

  
  


**So Kuro's story is completely unaffected by Shiro's 'death', it's all in the past for him. Ancient History that has no affect on his own adventure.**

  
  


**Nazarick and every world Shiro visited have been destroyed by the Games final fuck you, the Multiverse reset them, undoing everything Shiro ever did. All the worlds he goes to will be new, without any of his interference.**

  
  


**The Game remembers the events of the last story, Shiro does not. Shiro 2.0 is his own person, the memories of Shiro 1.0 will have no connection to him as far as he is concerned. Shiro 1.0 is gone for good, Shiro 2.0 is here to stay.**

  
  


**I decided to send him back to RWBY since it really did hit every requirement I was looking for in worlds, it was that or My Hero Academia or Naruto, and Kuro will be going to those two soon anyway, and I don't want to be writing the same world in two stories so close to each other. I think it'll be interesting to see how new Shiro acts in comparison to old Shiro. It's also a fairly low power world, and the Game wouldn't let Shiro run off to another high power world so soon after he almost got them both killed, but it needed to be a world with some danger to get the naturally lazy Shiro to actually train. If he was sent to a world without danger he'd just slack off eternally.**

  
  


**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**


	2. Smuggling for Beginners

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

  
  


Chapter 02 : Smuggling for Beginners.

  
  


"Fall back! We need to regroup!" James Ironwood ordered with a frown as he watched another set of robots get shredded by the strange Grimm.

  
  


It was a Beowolf but Beowolfs usually hunted in packs, and they weren't usually dangerous enough to warrant a small army to take them down. Even the Alpha variants were generally seen as lowered class Grimm.

  
  


The first few hunters to go after this one were brutally murdered without even harming the strange beast.

  
  


Looking at the Grimm he frowned at the strange black mist that was coming from its body as it lunged at the closest hunter, it's claws slicing through his Aura in an instant as it decapitated him in one fatal swipe.

  
  


As he went to attack, the beast howled causing him to cover his ears in pain, seeing all the other Hunters doing the same at the ear-piercing sound.

As he tried to recover he watched in shock as the Grimm grabbed one of the hunters, and leapt away taking the Hunter with it. Trying to keep track of it through the treeline he frowned. Grimm didn't usually try and flee. And if they did, they certainly didn't take people with them.

  
  


Gathering the injured hunters, he ordered them to regroup and prepare to track the beast as he called for reinforcements, it was too dangerous to be left alive, he wouldn't let it rampage through Atlas.

  
  


**\- Atlas Hunter -**

  
  


Yelping in pain as she was tossed to the cave floor she winced as her wounds were slammed into the ground. Her Aura was all but gone and her weapon was lost when she was carried through the air.

  
  


They had been travelling for around ten minutes at a guess, and the beast was horrifyingly fast, they had covered miles upon miles as she was abducted by the terrifyingly strong Grimm.

  
  


As she rose to her hands and knees, she heard a menacing growl freezing her in place.

  
  


She didn't know why she'd been taken, she'd never heard of Grimm abducting people before, she could even begin to guess why she had been stolen away, but she could only be sure that it wouldn't be good.

  
  


Staying as still as possible, she listened to it prowling around, before it stopped just behind her, most Grimm would kill mindlessly and she didn't know why this one was acting so different but she could only hope to live long enough for her to attempt to flee. She couldn't fight it, her Aura was depleted and her weapon gone, and even with reinforcements they hadn't managed to seriously harm the beast.

  
  


As she felt a clawed hand come down on her back she flinched, expecting death to follow, before she felt her blood run cold as the claws tore her uniform trousers down, her panties being torn away along the way. She could feel the beast pressing its body against hers as something thick tapped against her entrance.

  
  


Grimm didn't breed, but this one had apparently not gotten the message.

  
  


As she tried to move forwards, a clawed hand grated her shoulder, the long claws digging into her flesh making her whimper in pain as it growled at her angrily.

  
  


Death or defilement, a choice that was harder than she had ever realised.

  
  


Staying perfectly still she closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything else, even as the shaft pushed into her roughly, flinching as she felt the knot enter her and expand.

  
  


As the beast started roughly rutting into her she felt her tears start to fall, she would survive this, and then she'd escape from this place while the monster was distracted.

  
  


**\- ? Beowolf - Later -**

  
  


Chewing on the arm of the captured prey, he frowned. Too much muscle, the weak ones made better food, the female ones fight less as well.

  
  


**You just don't know when to stay dead do you?**

  
  


Tilting his head he stared at the thing in the air, taking a few swipes at it as his claws passed through it. Deciding it wasn't a threat he went back to his meal. He couldn't kill, eat or mate with it, so it didn't matter.

  
  


**Wait you can't read?**

**Oh, that's just perfect.**

**Shiro, the mindless beast. It suits you.**

**I knew I felt a shard of you in this world, but this is just hilarious.**

**Now that I'm closer I can see the problem, Shiro always was too stubborn, like a cockroach.**

**The Spectre tore him apart, and all that power had to go somewhere.**

**Bits and pieces of him have been flung throughout the Multiverse, possessing different hosts.**

**That's going to be an annoyance, but at least you don't seem to be sentient. Just powerful.**

  
  


Ignoring the floating thing, it went back to the corpse and tore a leg from it, chewing on the muscular flesh. It wasn't nice and soft as he liked it, annoying, He'd go look for a better meal later. Maybe a new mate as well.

  
  


**I'll leave you to your meal, creature.**

**But I'll be back, I can't leave even a mind shard of the old Shiro around.**

**Plus, the chance to kill even the tiniest shard of Shiro without damaging myself? It must be Christmas.**

  
  


Ignoring the vanishing thing, it looked at the remaining food, frowning at his seed staining the lower parts, they usually tasted good but not with his seed on it. Oh well, he'd find more food soon enough.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


I have a busy day planned today, and by that I mean I'm going to grind some more. My weakness is my biggest problem at the moment, and I have a solution for that, it's just a time consuming one.

  
  


My other problem is that I need money, the Ice Cream Girl ate through all the money the Game gave me, and money is one of the most important things in the world, no matter how much people will tell you otherwise.

  
  


If you have time, money and power you can have anything.

  
  


I need money to buy food, but I don't want to start doing anything till I'm a decent level. The gang leader was Level 14, so I think Level 20 will work as a nice starting point, not too strong but not too weak.

  
  


Looking at my empty fridge, and then my empty wallet, I sigh. I'm hungry.

  
  


Hearing a clap, I spin around summoning my sword before I freeze seeing Ice Cre- Neo sitting at my table gesturing to some pancakes.

  
  


How does she keep doing that? Letting my sword go back into my inventory I wince at the calculating look, she's seen too much but what can I do about it? She could swat me like a fly.

  
  


"Shall I even bother asking how you got in my house?" I ask making her pull out a shiny key with a smug smile, before she pulls some kind of cast out, showing the indentation of a key.

  
  


When did she have time to get a copy of my house key?

  
  


"How did you... you know what, I don't want to know. If you want more Ice Cream, you're out of luck." I say making her roll her eyes, before she gestures at the pancakes again, pulling a small tub of Ice Cream out and starting eating. "You got me breakfast? Okay, what's the catch?" I ask making her smirk silently.

  
  


I'm hungry enough to go along with this.

  
  


Sitting down I watch her carefully as she smirks around her spoon. Starting my own breakfast I give an appreciative hum at the taste of the syrup coated pancakes.

  
  


Eating in silence, I try to ignore the unnerving gaze of Neo, who is far stronger than me for now.

  
  


As I finish I look up into her mismatched eyes as she grins.

  
  


Getting a text I pull out my phone, looking at the message from her, how is she doing that? Both her hands are on the table and her fingers were intertwined.

  
  


'So do you want a job?'

  
  


"I get the feeling any job I do for you would get me on a 'most wanted list'." I say making her giggle, a quiet tinkling sound, it's cute. She's cute in the same way a tiger is cute, just because it's pleasing to the eyes doesn't mean it couldn't kill me.

  
  


'Not if you don't get caught. It's perfect for you and all you have to do is carry things to other parts of Vale. Nice and easy for you, right?'

  
  


"Uh huh. What would I be carrying? And how much does this job pay?" I ask not bothering to hide it, powers are clearly something that exist in this world, she doesn't seem surprised about my inventory after all.

  
  


'How much can your Semblance carry? And don't worry, it'll be worth your while. Certainly more than enough to buy your groceries.'

  
  


The fuck is a Semblance?

  
  


"I haven't ever hit the limit, so I don't know. A lot though, and you didn't answer my question. What would I be carrying?" I ask again.

  
  


'Drugs mostly, weapons sometimes. Smaller stolen goods occasionally. Is that a problem?' she texts, looking serious for once.

  
  


"As long as I get paid enough? No. I really don't care about laws to be honest." I say making her smile widely.

  
  


**+5 Affection with Neo Politan for not being a boring rule lover [15/100].**

  
  


'Do you have anything planned?' she texts as I feel something brush against my leg, looking down I see her bare foot rubbing against my shin slightly, a smirk on her face as she does.

  
  


"Nothing I can't do later." I say ignoring her teasing.

  
  


'Good. Get dressed, I picked an outfit out for you while you were sleeping.' she texts, pointing to a small pile of clothes on my couch.

How long was she here?

  
  


'A couple of hours. You're a heavy sleeper.' she messages with a smug smile.

Well that isn't concerning at all.

  
  


Getting up I grab the clothes looking at the plain black suit trousers and white shirt with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


'Looking smart makes people think you're less guilty for some reason. People are dumb. Also, why do you have so many clothes and an expensive apartment, fully paid off and not a single Lien?'

  
  


"Mind your own business." I say making her smirk. Moving into the bathroom I close the door turning around to see her sitting on the counter with a smile. "Do you mind?" I ask making her happily wave, telling me to go ahead.

  
  


This girl.

  
  


Ignoring her I strip down, getting into the shower and trying to ignore her watching me as she eats another tub of ice cream.

  
  


How does she keep getting around like that? She was definitely at my kitchen table when I closed the bathroom door, but she was also behind me?

  
  


As I step out of the shower, she gives me a thumbs up in amusement as I dry off, making me roll my eyes. Getting dressed I ignore the smug expression of the ice cream girl and walk out of the bathroom, closing it and locking it with her still inside.

  
  


Turning around I sigh at the sight of her standing by the apartment door with the same smug smile.

  
  


'Come on, I'll give you a lift to 'work'.' she texts, opening the door and gesturing for me to follow her.

  
  


As I exit she closes and locks the door, happily showing off her working key to my house.

  
  


Following her down to the street she sits on a pink and white motorbike, tapping the seat behind her happily. As I sit behind her she grabs my arms and makes me wrap them around her stomach before she pushes herself back into me, her ass pressing against my crotch.

  
  


She isn't looking at me, but I can already see her smug teasing smile.

  
  


Setting off, Neo demonstrates her complete lack of regard for road safety as she speeds along the streets, weaving between cars as I unconsciously clutch her tighter, just hearing her giggle over the wind.

  
  


Before long she pulls up, making me jump off the bike quickly. She scares me.

  
  


Looking at the abandoned looking warehouse she stopped at, I frown before she grabs my hand pulling me inside. As she does, I pause, looking at the fancily dressed man looking over some maps. He turns around as he closes the map up, stopping me from seeing it.

  
  


He smirks as I look him over, spinning a cane around as he does. I get the feeling he doesn't need that for walking.

  
  


"Well, well, well if it isn't Neo's new friend. It's not like Neo to invite people to our wonderful little hideaway. Time to see if you're as useful as she thinks you are. Roman Torchwick, Remnants greatest gentleman thief, at your service" he says with a mocking bow.

  
  


**Roman Torchwick, Gentleman Thief**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Romans Gang**

**Thoughts about you – He's somewhat interested in seeing how useful you are, but he's mostly just humouring his adopted daughter.**

**Reputation – 5**

  
  


Another strong one.

  
  


"Shiro Eis, a pleasure. So, Neo's not explained much about what she wants me to do, I was hoping you could explain more? I get that she wants me to smuggle for you two, but I would like some more information." I say making him smirk.

  
  


"I'm surprised she even bothered to tell you that much. It's simple, I'll pass things to you, and you'll take them somewhere else. I'm a little bit too famous for my own good and dropping off goods myself just attracts unwanted attention. As long as you don't mess up you won't get any unwanted attention. First I need to know how much you can carry and I've made a little test for that. See those?" he asks gesturing to a sealed envelope, a small briefcase and a large crate.

  
  


"You want me to try storing them?" I ask moving over to them.

  
  


"I do, if you can't carry at least the briefcase then you're useless to me after all." he says with a shrug.

  
  


Instead of replying I grab the envelope, placing it in my inventory as it vanishes from my hand making me smirk.

  
  


**Forged Documents added to your Inventory**

  
  


Moving on, I do the same to the briefcase, and then the crate making Roman give me a mocking clap as I do.

  
  


**Briefcase (Stolen Banned Books) added to your Inventory**

**Crate (Drugs) added to your Inventory**

**+5 Reputation with Roman for being useful to him [10/100].**

**+5 Affection with Neo for proving her right [20/100]. Roman won't stop hearing 'I told you so' for weeks. Or reading it to be exact. Congratulations, you made the Smug Ice Cream into the Smugger Ice Cream.**

  
  


"Can you fit more? Here, try putting these in as well." he orders gesturing to a pile of crates.

  
  


Moving over I smirk as they all enter my inventory immediately, with no problem.

  
  


**Crate (Drugs/Contraband) x2 added to your Inventory**

**Crate (Weapons) x4 added to your Inventory**

  
  


"And you can bring them out without a problem?" he asks smirking as I pull them out immediately, as he checks the contents he grins. "Well well well, looks like this might be the beginning of a long and profitable arrangement. Keep them in your little magic pocket, they're your first deliveries. Neo will text you the locations for each one. Here, call it a sign up bonus." he says passing me a pile of Lien cards.

  
  


**5,000 Lien added**

  
  


I don't know how much that is but I like money so whatever. I'll take a look at the shops later and see how much I can get with a lien. That might be a lot, or it might be pocket change.

  
  


"Now, as fun as this is, I have planning to do. Neo will show you out and for your own sake don't try disappearing with the goods, it'd be a shame for Neo to kill her crush," he says deftly dodging a blade extending form Neo's umbrella with a bored grin, not losing his smile as Neo attempts to stab him in the eye.

  
  


Apparently murder attempts are just normal in this dysfunctional little family.

  
  


"Yes, yes I'm sorry." he says mockingly. "Now run along, you kids can go and play and don't do anything I wouldn't do or do, I don't care." he says going back to his table and pulling the map back out.

  
  


As Neo pulls me back out she pouts slightly before smirking again. She makes my phone buzz again despite not seeming to have a phone on her.

  
  


'Envelope - Jaune Arc. Briefcase – Cinder Fall. Crates marked with a red star – Hei 'Junior' Xiong. Crates marked with a black cross – Adam Taurus. Don't rush, running around like a headless chicken attracts attention, but don't take too long. Adam and Cinder are dangerous, Junior less so. Jaune's a nobody. I'd take care of the first two soon, they don't like being kept waiting. All the payments have been taken care off, you just need to drop off the goods.' she texts making me nod, it's good to know who I'm dealing with. She sends the addresses next, giving me a smile as she does.

  
  


**Quest Added**

**[Delivery Boy]**

**Objective: Deliver the four packages.**

**Bonus Objective: Deliver all four packages within three days**

**Reward: Lien, Bonus Rep with Neo and Roman.**

**Bonus Reward: Massive Bonus Rep with Neo and Roman, Perk.**

  
  


"Anything else I should know about them?" I ask making her shrug.

  
  


'Cinder's crazy but powerful, not sure what she's got planned, just drop it off and leave. Adam's crazy and racist but powerful, he's a high ranking member of the White Fang, again do the drop and get out of there. Junior's a gang leader, he won't cause trouble for no reason and Jaune's a nobody, he's weak and unimportant but he paid one of Romans fronts for some forged documents. Even managed to pay despite us ripping him off, charged the idiot five times the usual rate and he wasn't smart enough to notice.'

  
  


"Right, so is this where we part ways?" I ask making her smirk.

  
  


'For now, I'll be around. When each delivery is made, text me. I'll bring your payment in person, less of a trail that way, and you get to perv on me. Aren't you lucky?'

  
  


"Me perv on you? You're the one who watched me shower." I say making her shrug.

  
  


'Maybe I'll let you return the favour one day, if you're a good boy.' she replies with a smirk, blowing a kiss to me before she vanishes from my sight.

  
  


I've got to work out how she does that and find a way to track her through it. I don't plan on fighting her, but I think I should have a plan to kill everyone I meet.

  
  


Just in case.

  
  


Searching each address on the map app, I raise an eyebrow at how close one of them is.

  
  


There's a motel around forty-five minutes walk away, and that's apparently where Mr Jaune Arc is staying at the moment.

  
  


Time to start my new job. I might be a glorified delivery boy but everyone has to start somewhere and being on the good side of a pair of powerful criminals can only help me in the future.

  
  


In the best case scenario, I want Neo as a lover, she's strong and having her love and loyalty will only help me out.

  
  


**\- Weiss -**

  
  


Sighing, she left the apartment complex. He wasn't in.

  
  


Of course he wasn't in. He must be a fairly early riser to be out and about already. She wasn't sure how much she had missed him by, but she had two choices.

  
  


Leave and try again later, or sit down on the bench across the road and wait for him to come home. She wasn't that patient usually but she was too eager to meet him to leave.

  
  


She just hoped he wouldn't be out for long. Well, she could order food to his address if she needed to, she would wait and as soon as he returned she could finally meet him.

  
  


In fact, this could help her since it would let her plan what she was going to say. Yes, this would work out just fine.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Heading to the motel I have to admit that Neo and Roman must have taken this guy for everything he had, this place is the most cliché run down motel I've ever seen.

  
  


The paint on the walls had peeled off, the chairs in the reception look like they were going to fall apart, I think I just saw an actual cockroach. The woman at the reception doesn't even look up as I walk passed her, I know what room he's in anyway.

  
  


Knocking on the flimsy door I smirk at the sounds of movement inside. To be specific the sounds of someone hitting the floor, pained moans, and then them moving towards the door. As the door opens a confused looking blonde guy in a ridiculous onesie looks out at me.

  
  


**Jaune Arc, Failure**

**LVL – 6**

**Faction – None**

**Thoughts about you – He doesn't know you, and he is currently confused.**

**Reputation – 0**

  
  


"Uhh, Hi? I didn't order room service or anything. Can I help you?" he asks in confusion.

  
  


"I have a delivery for a Jaune Arc, and I think this one should be discussed in private." I say making him frown.

  
  


"But I didn't order anything?" he says making me sigh.

  
  


"Yes you did, and it cost you quite a bit so I'd accept it if I were you. Or can you not think of anything you are expecting that you might not want people to know about." I ask making him widen his eyes looking down the corridor doing a perfect impression of a guilty person.

  
  


"I, Umm Yes! Come in, it's nice to see you again!"

  
  


"Dude stop." I say walking passed him, looking around the shitty motel room in amusement.

  
  


Pulling the envelope out I turn to him as he closes the door, rushing and closing the curtain as well.

  
  


"One forged document, as ordered. And stop that, you're just making yourself look suspicious as fuck." I say handing the envelope over, watching him tear it open quickly grinning at the documents inside.

  
  


"Yes! One ticket to Beacon! So worth selling most of my stuff and choosing a cheaper motel. Oh, and not eating for a few days. After I failed I thought I'd never get into Beacon!" he cheers hugging me making me frown. "I should stop, shouldn't I?" he asks after an awkward moment.

  
  


"Yes, yes you should. How did someone like you even meet a forger?" I ask mostly to myself.

  
  


"Oh, that's easy. After I failed the tests I was depressed but a nice guy approached me and told me that you could buy a set of passing documents if you had enough money, it only took almost everything my family gave me but it was so worth it. Beacon here I come!" he cheers.

  
  


So Roman's guys prey on failures, looking for the easy targets right after they fail the tests for this 'Beacon'. Using their moment of weakness to convince people to pay a fortune for a pass.

  
  


Smart.

  
  


"Good for you? With this our business is done, I'm leaving before you try hugging me again." I say making him laugh awkwardly.

  
  


"Right, thanks. I'm Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it. Who are you?" he asks.

  
  


I know who you are, it's how I delivered your documents. And I'm delivering illegal forgeries, do you really think I'm going to be introducing myself?" I ask making him pause.

  
  


"Err no?" he asks.

  
  


"Exactly, no. Goodbye Jaune Arc, if we ever see each other again, this didn't happen. I don't know you, you don't know me. Got it?" I ask making him nod quickly.

  
  


**+5 Reputation with Jaune Arc for delivering his documents [05/100].**

  
  


Heading out I search for Beacon on the internet, reading up on it.

  
  


The most renowned school for Hunters in Remnant. Okay, what are Hunters? Hunters are people trained to fight Grimm. Okay, what are Grimm? Grimm are monsters that hunt Humans and Faunus killing countless people each year.

  
  


Yeah, that kid is going to die. Ehh, it's his own fault for not knowing his limits. I send a quick text to Neo confirming the delivery, getting an immediate reply.

  
  


'Girls don't like it when you're too eager but I'll make an exception.'

  
  


The picture attached showed her sticking out her tongue makes me laugh, she can't look smug at me so she sends a picture instead.

  
  


Now, I think I'll deliver one of the two dangerous packages now, and then later on tonight I'll visit Juniors club, I've already looked it up and it doesn't open till 6pm anyway.

  
  


Both of the other two are in different parts of Vale, Adam is in a warehouse on the outskirts, and Cinder is in a penthouse in the expensive side of Vale, far away from each other.

  
  


I spent the walk there searching for anything I could think of, including the White Fang so I could know just how dangerous the terrorist group is.

  
  


I don't know anything about Cinder, but I don't want to give an already racist terrorist any reason to be angry with me, at least till I'm strong enough to protect myself. He's not going to like me either way, so let's not give him any reason to make him dislike me.

  
  


Still, that's a long way.

  
  


Taxi time I guess, the internet is a useful thing.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


This place just screams 'Come here if you want to be murdered'.

  
  


I got a taxi to a different area, about twenty minutes away. No need to leave even the slightest trail, and getting a taxi directly to a White Fang hideout is just a dumb idea.

  
  


Heading through the gate, I ignore the feeling of being watched. This is a terrorist hideout, of course I'm being watched.

  
  


It doesn't take long for my watchers to lose their patience, a Faunus with what looks like dog ears approaching me with a frown.

  
  


"You've gotten a bit lost, friend. Why don't you turn around and leave." he says with a barely hidden snarl.

  
  


**White Fang Guard**

**LVL – 26**

**Faction – White Fang**

**Thoughts about you – He doesn't like you, you look too much like a Schnee.**

**Reputation – -40**

  
  


"No, I haven't. I need to see Adam Taurus, on behalf of Roman Torchwick." I say making him frown. Even the guards are almost twenty levels higher than me.

  
  


"I really don't think you meeting Adam meeting would end well for you." he says after a moment.

  
  


"I have a job to do. And that means meeting Adam, that means I'm going inside. Is that a problem?" I ask making him pause again, before he smirks.

  
  


"It's your funeral, if you're here for Roman I guess we can let you in. Just keep your hands and eyes to yourself, Human." he says turning and leading me inside.

  
  


I can't help but feel unwelcome as I pass through, lots of masked Faunus glaring at me as he leads me through, if this goes sour I'm in trouble. Still, I have their weapons and I'm here on behalf of one of their associates, so they shouldn't just decide to kill me for no reason.

  
  


He stops me outside of a door, making me wait as he enters.

  
  


After a moment, he exits.

  
  


"You can go in, Adam's inside. You're ballsy kid, I might even be sad if you die. For like a minute, but still." he says walking away.

  
  


"Thanks. I appreciate it." I say with a deadpan expression as he walks away.

  
  


Entering the office, I immediately freeze as a Katana is swung at my neck, stopping just before it hits.

  
  


"Roman must think he's funny sending a Schnee to meet with me." the red haired Bull Faunus snarls holding his blade to my throat.

  
  


**Adam Taurus, The Beast**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – White Fang**

**Thoughts about you – He really doesn't like you.**

**Reputation – -70**

  
  


"I'm not a Schnee. I'm just here to make a delivery nothing more and yes, Roman probably does think he's funny, but that's between you two." I reply making him scowl for a moment.

  
  


"Adam, let him talk." a cool voice says getting my attention, glancing over I spot a cat faunus in a black and white outfit leaning against the wall, staring at me with cold eyes.

  
  


**Blake Belladonna, The Beauty**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – White Fang**

**Thoughts about you – She doesn't particularly like or dislike you, but your Schnee appearance is making her mistrust you.**

**Reputation – -10**

**Relationship Loyalty – - 46**

  
  


The Beauty is right, but right now I think I'll just focus.

  
  


"Tch, fine. What does the asshole want?" Adam asks moving back.

  
  


"Nothing, I'm just here to deliver your weapons." I say moving slowly as I remove the four crates making Blake's eyes widen, I can't see Adam's, but his grip on the blade loosens slightly. "That's all." I say.

  
  


As he tears open one of the crates searching through it I take a moment to hope Roman isn't cheating him.

  
  


It's tense as he goes over each crate, but eventually he closes them up.

  
  


"It's all here. Leave." he says, leaving the office quickly.

  
  


"Nice trick, shame you're working for a racist asshole." Blake says calmly.

  
  


"You're buying from that racist asshole." I reply making her scowl.

  
  


"Because it's hard for a Faunus to buy a weapon legally, especially in bulk. So we have to rely on other methods. You should go, I don't know if you're a Schnee or not, but you aren't going to be popular around here. I'll show you out just in case." she says pushing off the wall and walking out, I quickly follow since she has a point.

  
  


I don't want to be here without an escort.

  
  


As I follow her, I try to ignore the various glaring terrorists, taking a moment to send another confirmation text to Neo.

  
  


'Aww you're so hard working, that's cute!'

  
  


Sigh, the selfie is cute though, even if she's just looking smug as fuck in it. Hang on, that's my bed! Why is she in my house again? This fucking girl.

  
  


"You should get out of here, asap. Still, thanks for dropping the weapons off I guess." she says after she leads me to the door, immediately heading back inside without a word.

  
  


**+5 Reputation with Adam Taurus, he still hates you though [-65/100].**

**+10 Affection with Blake Belladonna for assisting the White Fang [00/100].**

  
  


Well that'll do for now. Now, I'll go and do some grocery shopping, then I'll go home and do some grinding. Then, tonight I'll head to junior's club, it's close to my apartment anyway. Could be a good local haunt. Do I drink?

  
  


Guess I'm still learning about myself.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


So, I grabbed approximately two weeks of groceries which cost me about 200 Lien, which means Roman gave me a considerable starting bonus. Either he's nicer than he acts or he thinks I'll be very useful.

  
  


Or he's just stupid rich.

  
  


As I get out of the taxi, grabbing my bags, I see someone running towards me, making me sigh. I just want to grind.

  
  


Looking over the little princess I take a moment to wonder why people insist on interrupting my training.

  
  


She just screams spoiled princess, the white dress probably costs more than my groceries ten times over. What does she want?

  
  


**Weiss Schnee, the Loneliest of All**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Schnee Dust Company**

**Thoughts about you – She suspects you are her half-brother, but is trying to keep her hopes down. Deep inside she really hopes you are since she desperately wants a male family member she can actually like. She is hoping you two will be as close as a real family.**

**Reputation – 10**

  
  


"Excuse me! I need to speak with you immediately." she says running across the road.

  
  


"Is there something I can help you with? We can talk inside, I need to put my shopping away after all." I say walking towards my door with my bags.

  
  


"I... Of course, this is better discussed in private anyway. Allow me, I can help you with them." she says pulling one off my arm.

  
  


"Thanks." I say as she smiles at me.

  
  


"You are most welcome. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and I know who you are, Shiro Eis. It's why I am here." she says trying to hold in her excitement as she runs her eyes over me.

  
  


I can see why she's getting excited, she's basically a female version of myself.

  
  


She just screams exploitable. A lonely rich girl who wants a family member? If we really are family then I could make use of her.

  
  


As I move into the apartment, putting my bags on the counter I turn to her as I start putting everything away.

  
  


"So how can I help you, Weiss?" I ask with a calm smile. Act nice and approachable, draw her in.

  
  


"I... well, I'll just be blunt. I believe you are my half-brother, my father's unclaimed son to be exact, I realise this might come as a surprise for you, but I have a way we can be sure. I've arranged for a DNA test to confirm or deny my belief and I've even bri- paid for them to prioritise our test, and for them to work overnight tonight so we can find out tomorrow. All I need from you is some hair and a bit of blood, just to be sure." she says quickly, her words spilling out as she fidgets slightly.

  
  


"I... I don't know anything about my family and I've never really had time to think about it. I, how much do you need?" I ask, pulling a small clump of my hair out making her smile sadly. That's right, I'm just a sad orphan. Seeing an amused pair of mismatched eyes watching from my bedroom door, I try not to let my eyes wander since I don't want to deal with them meeting. It's hard as Neo pretends to cry, rubbing her eyes mockingly.

  
  


"That should be enough, thank you." she says putting it in a test tube, and pulling out a syringe. "Just hold out your arm, this shouldn't hurt." she says taking my arm and drawing a small amount of blood.

  
  


**+10 Affection with Weiss Schnee for playing along [20/100].**

  
  


"Thank you. I'm sure this is shocking for you, so I'll give you some space and here's my Scroll number, in case you need anything, I'm going to get these straight to the lab and I will be back as soon as I have the results." she promises, pausing for a minute before she gives me a light hug. "If I'm mistaken, then I am very sorry for bothering you but if I'm right, well we can go from there when we have the results. Goodbye for now." she says with a curtsey.

  
  


Saying goodbye, I keep a kind smile on my face until the door closes.

  
  


I do hope I am her half-brother, she seems like such an easy target.

  
  


'Aww a family reunion! How cute, aren't you happy orphan boy?'

  
  


"Yeah, yeah. If she's my sister then I have an in with a rich family, that's easy money right there." I say making Neo grin in amusement.

  
  


**+5 Affection with Neo Politan for being smart, and not being a wimp [25/100].**

  
  


'True. Remember me when you're rich and living in a mansion in Atlas.'

  
  


"If I forgot you'd just show up in my bedroom at random times anyway." I say making her pause for a moment before she nods happily.

  
  


'True. I haven't got your pay yet, you're faster than we expected, I just wanted to bother you for my amusement.'

  
  


"That's fine, I'm dropping off one more tonight and the last one tomorrow anyway, you can pay me for all four at once. So, did you have something you wanted to do, or did you just come to annoy me?" I ask making her pull out a movie with a grin.

  
  


My grinding. Oh well, if I can't grind levels then I can grind Affection instead, the more she likes me the better.

  
  


As she moves over to the TV, bending over to put the disc in, I can't help but stare at her firm ass sticking out in my direction.

  
  


'Enjoying the view?'

  
  


"Okay, seriously how are you texting without using your phone?" I ask dodging the question as she stands up, smirking at me.

  
  


'I don't know what you're talking about.'

  
  


Looking at her obviously empty hands I narrow my eyes.

  
  


Grabbing both her wrists I hold them together, checking her hands for her mystery phone.

  
  


'Nope, no idea at all'

  
  


"What kind of witchcraft is this?" I ask making her giggle before she immediately breaks free of my hold, pushing me onto the couch.

  
  


She takes a moment to turn off the lights, closing the curtains and grabbing some popcorn which wasn't on the side before. I know it wasn't, because I put my shopping there.

  
  


What the fuck is her semblance? I've looked up Semblances but the internet said they were almost always unique so that was no use.

  
  


As she puts the popcorn on the table and starts the movie she sits next to me with a grin.

  
  


I can't help but feel like she's planning something smug.

  
  


**\- Sixty Minutes Later -**

  
  


She's evil.

  
  


Not because of the whole criminal thing. I don't care about that.

  
  


The 'movie' she picked is little more than a really smutty romance film. It's the Fifty Shades of Remnant. Also, watching movies has reminded me off some other movies I knew before.

  
  


It's a shitty plot, but it tries to make up for it by having explicit porn. Full nudity and on screen sex.

  
  


The 'plot' is that the main character's father had died leaving a massive gambling debt, and the main character has to pay it off by being the slave of a crime bosses son, if she doesn't her little sister will be kidnapped and sold into slavery.

  
  


Naturally for reasons that only make sense in a shitty porno, she's falling for the son but she's also falling for an older police officer who is investigating the crime boss.

  
  


It's a love triangle, but it's so badly written. She has no reason to like the son, he's literally holding her sister hostage to force her into sexual slavery and the police officer is a major pervert who abused his position to abuse her during an interrogation scene. Literally, she's falling for a guy who made her blow him to get away from a drug charge, and she wasn't even really guilty since the son was making her carry his drugs. The son claims to have feelings for her, but he also pimps her out to his friends.

  
  


I thought Neo had actually brought porn, but I searched the film name and it's an actual film, that was played in cinemas. The critics called it 'an eye-opening piece on female sexuality'. What the hell is wrong with this place's entertainment? If this is what their movies are like, I want to see their porn.

  
  


Watching a shitty movie isn't why I think she's evil either.

  
  


That is simply because she decided to get comfortable by laying her head in my lap.

  
  


A film that's basically porn, girl's head in my lap. See the problem?

  
  


As I try to will my erection away she looks up at me with the smuggest look, making me sigh in annoyance. This girl lives to be smug.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


It's over! I've never been so happy to see the credits of a film before.

  
  


The ending was as shitty as the rest, the older police officer fell for the MC, and decided to 'save' her by going full Rambo on the gang, single-handedly killing every member of the gang alone in one of the goriest scenes I've ever watched, then succumbed to his injuries in her arms.

  
  


Then she overdosed out of grief. Film over.

  
  


What the fuck?

  
  


On the bright side, it's over now.

  
  


As she gets off my lap she walks over to the player, taking the disc out before she turns back to me with a growing evil smirk.

  
  


Please no.

  
  


Watching her pull two more movies out I feel my heart drop. This is hell, I understand now. I died and this is my punishment.

  
  


**\- Three Hours Later -**

  
  


I've given up, if I don't let her see me react she'll stop sooner. I hope.

  
  


Watching the credits roll, I nod. The third film was actually decent, even if the looks Neo gave me during the Femdom scenes was slightly worrying. Basically a down on his look eighteen year old agreed to marry a successful business woman so she could get out of an arranged marriage her family was trying to arrange, in exchange she paid for his little sister's medical bills.

  
  


The business woman was domineering, controlling every aspect of his life in and out of the bedroom, but he resented being treated like an object, and fell for his childhood friend after running away from her after she ordered him to cut off contact with all his friends and family for her. Eventually she learnt the error of her ways and he came back when she promised to not be so controlling since she had really fallen for him, and she let him keep his childhood friend as a mistress for some reason. Oh, and there were a lot of sex scenes but that seems to be a pattern in Neo's choices.

  
  


The second film was about the domestication of Faunus Women by big strong human men. It was as bad as it sounds, just porn with a hint of plot. It ended with the big strong male MC 'domesticating' an entire village of female faunus, banishing the men into the jungle. Where they were immediately eaten by Grimm.

  
  


I kinda wanted to send it to Adam. But I also want to live so I guess I won't. Since this film actually won an award I can kinda see why the White Fang would be pissed off at Humanity.

  
  


Neo has had fun teasing me over any hard-ons, she's been insufferably smug the entire time.

  
  


As she gets up she stretches, smirking at me as she gathers her movies.

  
  


'Thanks for playing along. We'll do this again soon!'

  
  


"It's been a pleasure, truly it has." I respond making her giggle, before she closes the distance, placing a light kiss on my cheek, just missing my lips before she moves back, vanishing again.

  
  


**+5 Affection with Neo for being fun [30/100].**

  
  


It was worth it I guess. The closer to one hundred I get the better I suppose. But damn, did she deliberately pick the dumbest movies imaginable?

  
  


It's already pretty late, but I have a delivery to make.

  
  


Thankfully Junior's club is only about five minutes away by taxi.

  
  


Having a quick shower and getting changed into a similar outfit, just plain trousers and a shirt, I call a taxi and head out. The less time I'm carrying crates of contraband the better frankly. Even if it's hidden away, I don't want to keep it for any real length of time.

  
  


Plus, I want to check out this bar. I could use a place to relax after grinding and this one is pretty close to my home as it is. Could be good if the drinks are okay. I don't care that it's run by a gang leader, if everything goes well then I want to be able to get on his good side, the more 'allies' I have the better.

  
  


Getting out of the taxi I head towards the music I can already hear. It's a bit loud for my tastes, but looking around the club I can see myself killing time here.

  
  


Heading straight to the bar, I look over the menu, picking a cocktail at random and placing my order. Cocktails are 8 Lien each, a bit expensive I think, but affordable. I don't recognise any of the ingredients, but I expected that.

  
  


As I lean against the bar, it doesn't take long before I get approached.

  
  


"I don't think we've ever seen you here before" a voice says getting my attention as I sip my cocktail. Looking up I run my eyes over the pair of twins staring at me.

  
  


Both have long black hair, one in a white strapless dress, the other in a red one and they look like they spend entirely too long in front of the mirror choosing accessories and doing their make-up.

  
  


"I know we haven't because you kinda stand out. We'd remember you" the red twin says, she's quieter than her louder sister.

  
  


**Miltia Malachite, the Quiet One**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Juniors Club**

**Thoughts about you – She thinks you're a spoiled rich kid.**

**Reputation – 0**

**Melanie Malachite, the Brash One**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Juniors Club**

**Thoughts about you – She thinks you're an easy target**

**Reputation – 0**

  
  


"You haven't. This is my first time here and I'm here to see Junior, I have something for him from Roman." I say calmly, one day I want to be able to actually see the level of someone important, all these question marks are annoying.

  
  


"Then why didn't you say something before?" a deep voice says getting my attention.

  
  


**Hei 'Junior' Xiong, Gang Leader**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Juniors Club**

**Thoughts about you – He's wondered what Roman sent you for.**

**Reputation – 0**

  
  


Huh, Junior's the bartender. I expected him to be sitting in some office looking over the club. Still, I guess it works for him since I never even guessed that the bartender was important.

  
  


"Because I wanted a drink first. I have three crates of goods for you once I finish my drink. Where do you want them?" I ask making him pause.

  
  


"I didn't know Roman was recruiting, and I don't see any crates. You didn't just leave them somewhere did you?" he asks with a frown as I continue my drink.

  
  


"No, they're fine. I have my ways. Again, where do you want me dropping them? I'm guessing I shouldn't just bring them out in the club" I say making him smirk.

  
  


"No, you shouldn't. They need taken to the back. Girls, once our new 'friend' has finished his drink, take him to the back entrance." he says before he goes back to serving other patrons.

  
  


"Fine. Hurry up, I don't want to waste all night watching you drink." Melanie says crossing her arms with a roll of her eyes.

  
  


"Is that anyway to talk to a customer, White?" I ask taking a slow drink as she glares.

  
  


"Melanie, not 'White'. And yes, it is. If you want good customer service, go somewhere else." she says with a glare.

  
  


"Melanie, be nice. I'm Miltia by the way, it's nice to meet you." Miltia says with a smile.

  
  


"I'm Shiro, the new delivery guy I guess." I say with a shrug.

  
  


**+10 Affection with Miltia, she's the nice one [10/100].**

**+1 Affection with Melanie, she's not the nice one [01/100].**

  
  


Taking my time with my drink, I enjoy watching the increasingly impatient Melanie as I do. Miltia seems nice, perfectly happy to wait as we exchange small talk. Melanie is less willing to wait.

  
  


As I put my half-finished drink back on the counter, she grabs it downing the glass before she puts it back down with a smug grin.

"Aww looks like you're finished. Let's go." she says grabbing my arm and pulling me around the counter and through a back door.

  
  


"Melanie" Miltia sighs giving me an apologetic look as she does. "I'll get you another drink when we're done." she promises.

  
  


"Ugh, he's just a delivery guy, no need to be so nice to him." Melanie says as she drags me through the back of that club.

  
  


As she stops before a set of double doors, she goes to open them but I stop her, pulling the crates out of my inventory with a smug smile as they watch the crates appear in shock.

  
  


"Three crates of various contraband, as ordered." I say with a smug look as Melanie stares at them in confusion.

  
  


"A smuggling semblance? Seriously? I guess I can see why Roman snatched you up, Junior would kill for someone who could get things passed customs and checkpoints." Miltia says impressed.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah it's very impressive so stop looking so smug." Melanie says crossing her arms.

  
  


**+10 Affection with Miltia for being impressive [20/100]**

**+9 Affection with Melanie, she's impressed but she doesn't want to admit it [10/100].**

  
  


"I'm not technically a part of Romans little gang, I'm more of a free-lance to be honest. If your boss has anything he needs moving, keep me in mind" I say making Miltia smile, before she can speak she's interrupted.

  
  


"I'll think about it, Roman always was good at finding talent." Junior scoffs. "I'll check that it's all there, and send my payment to the asshole extraordinaire himself. Melanie, you owe him a drink, he paid for the drink you stole, that makes him a customer and I've told you about being a bitch to customers. Miltia, handle the bar for a bit." he says with a glare, making her scoff.

  
  


"Fine, whatever." she says storming off.

  
  


Miltia takes my arm, far gentler than her sister, as she leads me back to the club. As we move I send the next confirmation text to Neo, she replies with a selfie, no text.

  
  


It's just her face, it doesn't go below her shoulders, her bare shoulders.

  
  


Wait is that my shower? Did she just move in at some point and not tell me?

  
  


When we get back Melanie shoves a drink into my hands with a frown.

  
  


"Here, one drink. We're even now." she says reluctantly.

  
  


"She's saying sorry, she's never been good at it," Miltia adds, making Melanie glare at her with a light blush growing on her cheeks.

  
  


"Whatever. Just give me a drink Miltia." she says standing next to me.

  
  


"Junior says" Miltia starts.

  
  


"I really don't care what he says, I'm drinking." she cuts her sister off with a glare making her sigh.

  
  


"You're going to get into trouble again." Miltia says, despite her words she makes a fruity looking cocktail. As Melanie downs it almost immediately, both me and Miltia watch, Miltia in exasperation, and me in amusement.

  
  


"Another one."

  
  


"Junior's going to dock your pay. Again."

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


"I feel like this is probably a mistake," I say as I'm pushed onto my back.

  
  


"Shut up. No talking." Melanie says as she climbs on top of me, kissing me again as she unbuttons my shirt, her dress left on the bedroom floor, leaving her in a white thong, and nothing else. Her breasts aren't exactly big, but they're definitely perky.

  
  


"All I'm saying is that I don't want to deal with you blaming me in the morning because you can't handle your liquor." I mumble between kisses.

  
  


"Ugh don't be a retard. I work at a club, I'm barely even tipsy." she says as she pulls my shirt off, going to work on my trousers. "Honestly, the biggest problem is whether you can even get hard with how many drinks you've had and don't worry, I'll only mock you a little bit if you can't." she says smirking down at me, grabbing her I flip us over, undoing my trousers and pull them, and my boxers down, freeing my hard shaft.

  
  


"That won't be a problem." I say as I pull her thong aside and press my tip against her wet slit.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah just do it already." she says as she wraps her legs around my waist.

  
  


Kissing her again, I thrust forward pausing in shock as I feel my shaft break through something and something warm trickles down along my shaft.

  
  


"Wait, you're a..." I start before she kisses me again, cutting off my words.

  
  


"Don't overthink it." she mumbles between kisses.

  
  


As I start thrusting, she moans into my mouth, her legs locking me in place. She's stronger than I am, so I'm not going anywhere until she lets me.

  
  


Groping her breasts, I smirk at the little moans and whimpers that escape her. I don't remember ever having sex, but it's like riding a bike, my body knows what to do to draw those sounds from her.

  
  


Speeding up, I grin around her lips as she wraps her arms around my neck, her kiss becoming just a bit more frantic.

  
  


After a few minutes of railing her into the bed, she becomes less passive, spinning us over again as she starts riding me, leaning back as her moans fill the room.

  
  


"T-tell me when you're gonna c-cum. I am n-not getting pregnant." she moans as I grab her hips, squeezing her firm ass.

  
  


Waiting for a moment, I spin us back over making her scowl.

  
  


"I'll pull out, it's easier if I'm on top." I say making her scowl lessen.

  
  


"You better." she says between moans.

  
  


It doesn't take long between her tightness and her moans for me to feel my release approaching, but surprisingly she cums first, her arms tightening around my neck painfully as she moans loudly, her pussy clenching down on me as she does.

  
  


**\- Miltia -**

  
  


Melanie was going to kill someone tomorrow, her walls were soundproofed (a necessary thing when you live above a club but her windows weren't and Melanie had left her bedroom window open, the sounds leaking out and coming through her own bedroom window.

  
  


Melanie had dated three times, ever. And all three she'd dumped within days, never letting them get further than kissing.

  
  


And now she dragged someone she just met into bed with her.

  
  


She'd tried to stop it, but once Melanie had decided something nothing she could do would stop it. The weird thing was that Melanie wasn't even remotely drunk, she was acting like she was tipsy, but Melanie had a ridiculously high tolerance.

  
  


She was almost completely sober.

  
  


She couldn't completely blame her though. Shiro was unnaturally good looking and as the moans filled her room, she bit her lip moving her hand beneath her pyjama bottoms.

  
  


Melanie wouldn't care that she was masturbating to the sounds of her getting fucked, they'd experimented enough together after all. Honestly Melanie wouldn't mind her going and joining in, but she wasn't ready to have her first time with someone she just met today.

  
  


Maybe when she got to know Shiro better. For now, she'd just be an outsider listening in.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Pulling out at the last second I climaxed, my seed bursting onto her stomach as she sighs in contentment.

  
  


**Sexual Stamina Check Failed (Req END = 50, END = 34)**

  
  


"You weren't bad, I guess. It's late so you can stay over tonight." she says getting up and walking to her bathroom, cleaning herself off.

  
  


"Thanks, you weren't bad either." I say making her give me a deadpan stare as she gets back into the bed.

  
  


"Whatever, I'm being the little spoon. Now go to sleep, I have work tomorrow." she mumbles pressing her bare ass against me, taking the hint I throw an arm over her, cuddling against her.

  
  


**+20 Affection with Melanie for not being a dick about it [40/100].**

  
  


I got some more with both girls while I was drinking with Melanie, but I have to admit I'm surprised she slept with me at 20 affection. Not that I'm complaining. I can see why my past self was so obsessed with building a harem.

  
  


Sex is nice and so is cuddling to be honest.

  
  


**\- Minor Gang Leader -**

  
  


Moving to the apartment, he smirked.

  
  


The psycho bitch wouldn't be able to save him this time.

  
  


She'd humiliated him in front of his gang, he wasn't dumb enough to attack her but he could at least get the rich kid who started it all. The key he took said which apartment it was for and he'd seen the guy go into the apartment complex.

  
  


Picking the lock, he smirked as it opened.

  
  


His smirk quickly dropped as he looked up into the mildly amused mismatched eyes of the psycho herself.

  
  


**\- Next Morning -**

  
  


Waking up I feel disappointed at how empty the bed feels, as I sit up my trousers hit me in the face.

  
  


"I have things to do, get dressed and go away." Melanie says quickly, still naked herself as I get up and pull my boxers and trousers on, ignoring her gaze as I do.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah I've got some things to do myself." I say standing up and walking over to her, taking a chance I lean forwards kissing her.

  
  


She rolls her eyes, but despite that she opens her mouth, her tongue happily intertwining with mine.

  
  


Breaking the kiss she scoffs, crossing her arms under her breasts.

  
  


"Happy now?" she says despite the light blush on her cheeks.

  
  


"Yeah, pretty happy." I say making her roll her eyes again.

  
  


"Whatever, I put my scroll number in your contacts, you should really put a password on your scroll. You better not ghost me, asshole. You aren't hitting and quitting me." she mumbles as she grabs her clothes, heading into the bathroom. "Now fuck off, I've had enough of you for today."

  
  


"Will do, see you soon." I reply, watching her blush deepen despite her scoff as she shuts the bathroom door.

  
  


Tsundere acquired!

  
  


**\- Weiss -**

  
  


Looking over the results she frowned slightly.

  
  


The test between her and Shiro was a match, not a complete one but enough to confirm that they were half-siblings.

  
  


That was wonderful, Shiro seemed nice and she'd do whatever it took to make her new brother feel welcome.

  
  


The part that had surprised her was the test between Shiro and her father which came up negative. Shiro was not Jacques' bastard.

Which could only mean one thing. Shiro was her mother's son. She hadn't even considered it, so sure her father was the one who had an affair. Maybe she just wanted to blame him for everything.

  
  


Sending a message to Winter, she frowned as she considered what she was going to say to her brother.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene – Willow Schnee -**

  
  


"Mother, I need to speak with you." Winter started making her roll her eyes. "I had hoped to catch you sober but it appears despite how early it is I was still too late." she continued, her tone filled with judgement as she looked at the glass of red wine in her hands.

  
  


"If you're waiting for me to be sober, you'll be waiting for a while which should take... I don't know, what's the life expectancy of an alcoholic woman in Atlas nowadays?" she asked as she took a drink.

  
  


"With the rate you're drinking? Not that long, your liver won't last that long." Winter replied coldly. "I need to ask you something if you could be serious for once?" she asked rhetorically.

  
  


"Ask away and I might even answer." she replied in amusement.

  
  


"Does the name Shiro mean anything to you? Around Nineteen years old, looks exactly like a male Weiss. Oh, and he's your son." Winter asked angrily making her blood run cold.

  
  


"Shiro is dead, he died as a stillborn. Don't speak his name." she said in anger as she took a long drink.

  
  


Her son, her beautiful baby boy.

  
  


"Dead? No, he's alive and in Vale. Weiss found him, she's even had the DNA test done, he's definitely related to Weiss, and not related to Father. You had an affair, and it resulted in a son didn't you?" she asked making Willow freeze.

  
  


Alive? No, she even saw the body. Jacques said.

  
  


Jacques.

  
  


Putting her glass down she calmly walked to her cabinet, pulling out her barely touched rapier with a smile.

  
  


"If you'll excuse me, Dear, I have a piece of shit to murder." she replied happily walking passed Winter as her eyes widened, grabbing her and pulling her back.

  
  


"Mother?! What are you doing!?" she cried prying the blade from her.

  
  


"I'm just going to brutally murder your bastard father for lying to me, for taking my son from me. That's all." she said pulling herself free.

  
  


"I can't let you do that. You don't want the first time you meet your son to be in jail do you?" Winter asked making her pause.

  
  


No, no she didn't. But she still had something to deal with.

  
  


"Fine, I won't kill him. But I still have some very pointed words to say to him. It's time he remembered his place." she said, feeling more sober now than she had in years.

  
  


"Fine, but I am coming with you, to stop you from doing anything stupid." Winter said seriously.

  
  


Not responding, she stormed through the mansion heading to Jacques' office barely holding in her rage. Not bothering to knock she burst through the door making Jacques jump.

  
  


"Willow? It's unusual..." he started.

  
  


"Shut up. You told me Shiro died and you even showed me the body so why is my son alive in Vale? Just who did I bury?!" she shouted, making Jacques pale, before he scowled.

  
  


"Was I supposed to happily keep around living proof of you cheating on me with that drunkard? All I did was protect the Schnee reputation, the baby you buried was some other stillborn, I dumped that bastard at an orphanage, I couldn't let the Schnee name be ruined by your infidelity." he said angrily.

  
  


"I think you're forgetting something, you aren't a Schnee, the Schnee Dust Company is my company, I let you be the CEO while I was grieving, well I'm not grieving any more. You're a nobody, and you won't benefit from your lies for one more second. I'm taking my company back." she said making his eyes widen in horror.

  
  


"You can't be-" he started before she activated her Semblance, summoning an armoured knight behind her silencing him immediately as he flinched back, realising the danger even as Winter summoned her own between them.

  
  


"Klein! Please take the idiot to his bedroom and keep him there." she ordered seeing her butler standing in the doorway.

  
  


"Of course My Lady and can I just say, it's wonderful to see you acting like yourself again" he said making her lips twitch.

  
  


Klein never liked Jacques anyway.

  
  


She had work to do and then she had a flight to Vale to arrange.

  
  


She'd lost nineteen years already, she wouldn't lose any more.

  
  


**Authors Note : And that's chapter two. This story is so much easier to write than the last one.**

  
  


**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

* * *

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

  
  



	3. Chapter 03 : Having a psycho for a room-mate can be complicated.

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

  
  


Chapter 03 : Having a psycho for a room-mate can be complicated.

  
  


**I had almost forgotten that Shiro 1.0 could be sneaky when he wanted to be. You shouldn't have had the CHA to pull off getting laid yet.**

  
  


Okay? What's your point?

  
  


**When Shiro 1.0 forced that Broken Skill into the game he dumped what essentially adds up to a lot of trash data, all it seemed to do was clog up the Game and cause some errors.**

**I was so busy fixing them I didn't notice the additions he made.**

  
  


**Perks Discovered**

**[Blessing of the Predecessor]**

**+100 CHA and LCK**

  
  


**[The Once and Future Harem King]**

**Increases the likeness of people returning romantic feelings you feel towards them**

**You can gain EXP through sex.**

  
  


**[The Multiverse's Most Popular Man]**

**Makes People in organisations desperate to recruit you into their organisations, or if that is impossible then they will attempt to ally you with them.**

**Makes people more likely to join any organisation that you are the leader of.**

*** Warning, desperate people do stupid things sometimes. This won't always be to your benefit, as evil organisations, or evil members of neutral or good organisations may attempt methods such as blackmail or threats to force you into their organisation. ***

  
  


Ahh, that explains some things. Can I keep them?

  
  


Please?

  
  


**They should help you survive which is my main goal.**

**Very well.**

**Fucking Shiro, the cockroach just can't stop being a pain.**

**I've fixed Plunder by the way, the broken text was pissing me off.**

  
  


Thanks?

  
  


Getting no response I continued heading home, pausing as I hear music coming from my apartment before I even open the door. Neo's here again I see.

  
  


Opening the door, the music goes from loud to ear-blasting as I walk inside.

  
  


_'She's a maniac, a maniac on the floor. And she's dancing like she's never danced before.'_

  
  


Maybe I should be annoyed at Neo for the immensely loud music, but as I watch her spin around silently singing along in the smallest pair of pink shorts I've ever seen, I have to admit I can't bring myself to care. Her tank top barely goes past her breasts leaving her stomach exposed as she dances around my living room, spinning and twirling, her hair in a loose ponytail.

  
  


'Enjoying the show?'

  
  


"How do you keep texting me without a Scroll?" I ask making her giggle as she brings a stop to her dance, pausing her music. "Also, where did the speaker system come from?" I ask "And the games console?"

  
  


'I 'bought' them. So, which twin did you fuck?' she texts back with a smirk making me sigh.

  
  


"Melanie, not that it's any of your business." I respond getting an approving nod.

  
  


'Ahh, the bitchy one. Trying to fuck the bitch out of her? Oh, before I forget, I'm moving in with you.' she texts with a wide smile as she throws herself onto the couch.

  
  


"Why? Don't you have some extravagant penthouse? Aren't you and Roman loaded?" I ask watching her face twitch.

  
  


'Roman lives in a warehouse. He is incredibly rich but he insists on living in places that won't attract attention. I am sick of living in warehouses. Don't worry, I'll pay for rent and groceries, It'll be just like one of those romcoms, full of hilarious misunderstandings and sexy moments!' she messages with a wide smirk.

  
  


"How many of those hilarious misunderstandings end up with me being stabbed by that scary umbrella of yours?" I ask with a deadpan expression making her grin.

  
  


'That's what makes them hilarious.'

  
  


"You can stay, but no stabbing me." I say seriously as she giggles.

  
  


**+10 Affection with Neo for letting her move in [40/100].**

  
  


'Fine. By the way, someone tried breaking in last night so I locked him in the sex dungeon. Thought you might want to kill him yourself.' she texts making me pause.

  
  


"I have a sex dungeon?" I say with a look of confusion making Neo frown as she jumps up, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bedroom. As I watch she pulls the furthest wardrobe open, pulling open a panel I couldn't even see and pressing a button, making a false back open up showing a small staircase. "That wasn't in the advertisement. How did you even find that?"

  
  


'You got a complimentary sex dungeon? Nice, all I usually get is pleas for mercy. Also I was bored so I went through all your stuff. You need more stuff by the way, this place is empty.'

  
  


Giving her a deadpan look I head down the stairs, finding myself in a cold dungeon, with a set of cells along the wall, a familiar face locked in one of them. There's a wooden horse, a pillory and some shackles

  
  


"Well hello there, I didn't get your name last time we met." I say to the leader of the gang who tried to rob me when I met Neo, making him flinch. Neo might have left him alive, but only barely judging from the countless slices along his body.

  
  


'Don't worry, this place is soundproof. I checked. No matter how much I made him scream, no one heard. The last person who lived here must have had some interesting hobbies.'

  
  


"You know something? You're stronger than me but that isn't going to stop me from killing you is it?" I ask summoning my sword.

  
  


'Don't you want to torture him first?'

  
  


"He's kinda a nobody. Irrelevant in the long run so he isn't worth keeping around." I say making her pause before she nods in agreement.

  
  


"P-please I didn't mean to" he starts as I unlock the cell, I can't quite reach him from here after all.

  
  


"Silence, you're simply making things worse for yourself." I say in amusement, he might be at a higher level than me, but he's also on the brink of death already.

  
  


**Minor Gang Leader**

**LVL – 14**

**HP – 40/750**

**Thoughts about you – He's terrified for his life.**

**Reputation – -95**

  
  


Neo is a sadist, and a cold blooded killer. But she's a cold blooded killer I can potentially turn to my side. I don't care who she hurts as long as they aren't useful to me, I might even be able to utilise her sadism for my benefit.

  
  


Before he can try anything, I thrust my sword into his chest directly above his heart, making him gasp as I pull it out, clutching the wound weakly as he quickly bleeds out. It's the fate of any idiot that tries to attack me.

  
  


'Boring, it's better if you drag it out' she texts, poking the body in amusement.

  
  


"Well, I can drag it out with a more important one, scum aren't worth my time." I say with a sigh.

  
  


'Want me to get rid of the body? I'm good at it after all'

  
  


**Reputation Reward unlocked**

**[Body Disposal] – Neo**

**Neo likes you enough to get rid of the bodies of your enemies for you.**

  
  


"Somehow, I'm not surprised. And yes please." I say making her smirk, before I can say anything more she seemingly vanishes, the body vanishing with her.

  
  


What is her power? She isn't teleporting, I'm fairly sure of that and just invisibility wouldn't explain all the things she does.

  
  


Now that I'm alone I can actually look at what I got for killing him. I got three whole levels for it, which makes sense because he was double my level after all. It doesn't matter that I didn't fight him only that I killed him.

  
  


**[Power Strike] (Active)**

**50 SP to cast**

**Deals [(STRx2)+Weapon Damage] Physical Damage.**

**[Shield Bash] (Active)**

**75 SP to cast**

**Deals (STR/2) Physical Damage**

**5 second [Stunned] effect applied if endurance check is failed**

**Stats Plundered**

**+1 STR**

**Skills Plundered**

**None – Target was worthless**

  
  


Not bad. Not great but not bad either.

  
  


I need to actually get better with my sword though, my Novice proficiency isn't exactly going to cut it as I fight tougher and tougher enemies.

  
  


**Upgrade Quest added**

**[Sword Proficiency Apprentice Upgrade Quest]**

**Slay 100 Enemies with a sword [1/100]**

  
  


Another job to add to my list.

  
  


Texting Neo, I let her know that I'm going to finish off the last delivery in case she gets back before I am finished.

  
  


'Watch yourself. Cinder scares me even if it's just a little bit.'

  
  


That is a far more serious and less teasing message than anything I've seen from her. Message received.

  
  


Taking a quick shower and getting dressed I set out again.

  
  


The sooner I get the deliveries done the better, I want them over and done with so I can focus on grinding.

  
  


She doesn't actually live that far from my home, so I just start walking, it looks like I just have to cut through a park and down some streets and I'll be at Cinder's place.

  
  


As I move through the park, I take my time. It's a nice park, my apartment is in a nice area, and I do actually like nature. Sometimes it's nice to just relax.

  
  


"HYAH! Errr... Hi-yah!" a grating voice shouts out making me frown as I head towards the sound.

  
  


This idiot again?

  
  


Watching Jaune flail around with his sword I face-palm, I might be a novice but I can see a hundred glaring flaws in his stance, his every move just screams wrong.

  
  


"Are you practising or having a fit?" I ask scathingly making him jump as he dropped his sword in fear.

  
  


"I umm wait, you're... I've forgotten your name sorry." he admits reluctantly.

  
  


"I never told you my name. Whatever, I'm Shiro. And you are the worst swordsman I have ever seen." I say making him frown. "Do you actually have a plan for when you get to Beacon? And do they expect you to be able to kill Grimm?" I ask making him pale, I don't think he's thought this through. "Having fake documents won't help you if you don't have the skill to back them up." I say making him look around in worry. "No one else is around, your idiotic screaming chased them off."

  
  


"I... that's why I'm practising. I just need to catch up with the others." he says stubbornly.

  
  


"You're going to catch up with people who have years over you in what? Two months? By flailing around in a park making dumb noises?" I ask in amusement as I pick his sword of the ground, briefly considering killing him and stealing it. It's a very nice sword. He can live, too risky.

  
  


He'd set up a log as a target, but most of his blows had just bounced off it.

  
  


Trying my new skill, I use Power Strike as I swing the sword at the log, leaving a red trail as I cleave through it in one swing, leaving him watching in shock.

  
  


"How did you do that?!" he asks as his jaw drops.

  
  


"I'm a sword and shield guy myself, though I'm still learning. I'm a novice, but that puts me leagues above you." I say calmly as I pass him his sword back.

  
  


"Can you teach me!? Please, I need to catch up with the other students before Beacon starts" he begs making me sigh.

  
  


**Accept [Jaune Arc] as your Apprentice?**

**[Yes] [No]**

  
  


"I don't have time to teach you while I'm learning myself, besides, I'm on the job. I have another delivery to make." I say quickly.

  
  


"Then can we learn together? Come on, I'll do anything! You're right. I won't catch up in time, not alone." he says with a sigh.

  
  


"You realise that I'm a criminal right?" I ask in amusement.

  
  


"I... technically so am I, I guess. I doubt buying forged papers is legal either." he says.

  
  


"Look, just give me your Scroll Number, I have a delivery to make that's much more important than what I delivered for you, I'll think about letting you join my training after I'm done. But if I do, you do what I tell you too, is that clear?" I ask, it wouldn't be bad to have a party member, and if it goes badly...

  
  


Well, that is a nice sword he has, it'll be nice to take it from his corpse.

  
  


"I... of course. If it gets me strong enough to be a Hunter," he says as we exchange numbers.

  
  


"Yeah, it will do that. I can promise that much. As I said, I'm busy today. My next 'client' is more dangerous than me and you put together and I don't want to keep her waiting." I say making him pale.

  
  


"I guess your job's pretty dangerous. Why don't you try to become a Hunter? You're strong enough right?" he asks.

  
  


"This is a side-job, it pays the bills and I have some skills that make me an ideal choice for it, and being a Hunter is probably far more dangerous. Still, I haven't decided on my long term plan yet, this is just a stop on the long road." I say with a shrug. "See you around Jaune, I'll text you when I've decided." I say as I set off with a wave.

  
  


**+20 Reputation with Jaune Arc for impressing him and potentially helping him with his dream [25/100].**

  
  


He's an idiot. But maybe he's an idiot who I can shape into something useful. Having a Hunter on the inside could help me in the long run, and if I slowly lead him deeper and deeper into a life of crime I can stop him from ever leaving it.

  
  


If he tries, I can blackmail him as long as I've made him commit crimes and got proof, and if that doesn't work I get a shiny new sword from his corpse.

  
  


He can't turn me in without ruining his own dream, so there's basically no risk.

  
  


Continuing on my path, I pause as I spot a Raven sitting on a branch staring down at me. I keep seeing them around lately, it's creepy.

  
  


Moving on, it doesn't take me long to be at the penthouse door.

  
  


This is the woman Neo warned me about, someone Neo is even scared off.

  
  


Knocking on the door, I wait for a moment before it is pulled open by a dark skinned woman with mint-green hair, she glares at me with red eyes putting me off for a moment before I smile.

  
  


**Emerald Sustrai, Jewel in the Rough**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Cinders Faction**

**Thoughts about you – She's suspicious of you**

**Reputation – -05**

  
  


"Hello, I have a delivery for Cinder Fall. I was told I could find her here." I say as politely as I can, this is the lion's den that I'm walking into.

  
  


**\- Cinder -**

  
  


Her head shot up from the book she was reading as she felt a pulse of magic mere metres away from her.

  
  


"Cinder, there's a delivery man from Torchwick here saying he is here to deliver something for you. He doesn't have anything on him, and he is insisting that he can only deliver it to you in person," Emerald said making her smirk.

  
  


Her prey was walking right into her den without her having to hunt for them? She didn't believe in luck but sometimes she had reason to doubt that belief.

  
  


"Bring him to me immediately. Don't do anything to upset him or make him feel unwelcome." she ordered immediately as she put her book away, sitting on her favourite chair in the living room as she waited.

  
  


Getting a real magic user in her faction would be an immense boon, especially now that Ozpin had recalled the Fall Maiden, and kept her heavily protected.

  
  


She was almost paranoid that he knew, but she realised that the appearance of another magic user had made him go on the defensive for now. It put the powers of a Maiden out of her grasp for now and she couldn't assault Beacon with any hope of Success.

  
  


Which meant she didn't have the power to force the White Fang and that insufferable asshole Adam to obey her nor could she get Roman to join without paying him a lot. She was stronger than him, but not strong enough to keep him obedient, he was slippery.

  
  


Very slippery.

  
  


She didn't blame the new magic user, he had no idea the waves he caused, but it left her in need of power.

  
  


As the door opened, Emerald leading in a white haired teen, she hid her smirk.

  
  


The magic user was a teenager?

  
  


"Please take a seat. Emerald, leave us." she ordered, enjoying the hint of worry on his face before he sat opposite her, he knew he was outmatched. Good. For the briefest moment she had to hold herself off from attacking as she felt magic run over her, the same spell as before being cast on her though she couldn't feel it do anything.

  
  


Watching as his eyes moved, reading something only he could see before his worry grew, she hid her smirk. Some kind of scrying spell to judge how strong people were perhaps?

  
  


It was annoying that he was unexpectedly weak, he was still learning to use his powers no doubt, but a teenager was far easier to predict. And getting him while he was weak wouldn't be a bad thing.

  
  


"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Cinder Fall. I've been told you have something for me?" she asked with a kind smile, uncrossing and recrossing her legs with a hidden smirk as his eyes were drawn downwards.

  
  


If she'd been more prepared she could have put some sexier underwear on, the plain black ones she was wearing were chosen for comfort, but at least she was wearing her favourite short red dress.

  
  


"I do, this is from Roman." he said, making her eyes widen as he reached into thin air, and pulled out a briefcase, passing it over to her.

  
  


That wasn't a Semblance, he might not be very powerful but he certainly had a few tricks up his sleeves.

  
  


"An impressive trick, I can see why Roman recruited you." she said making him smirk before he suppressed it.

  
  


He was prideful, but he was aware of it, interesting.

  
  


"Have you worked for Roman for long?" she asked curiously.

  
  


"Nah, I'm mostly free-lance, Roman just happens to be a good source of income, I can carry basically anything in my... with my skill, and I don't care about the legality, it's a good match." he said with a shrug.

  
  


"Interesting, I might have a job or two for a free-lancer like you, I can assure you I pay very well and I reward those who do well," she said calmly watching him think it through. He wasn't impulsive, a shame. "For now, why don't we exchange scroll numbers? I'll give you some time to think about it," she said, holding her hand out as he hesitated for a moment before passing her his scroll.

  
  


Putting her number in she looked over his contacts, hiding her surprise at how small the list was, taking a quick moment to check his most recent texts. Aww Neo was afraid of her, that explained why he was so on guard.

  
  


"Still, before you leave, I'd like a name for my potential employee, it's not fair if you know my name but I don't know yours." she said leaning forwards slightly, watching his eyes dip to her cleavage for the briefest moment.

  
  


"Shiro, and I'll think about your offer. I'm pretty set in terms of money for now, but I'll keep you in mind." he said as he rose.

  
  


No second name? She'd find it out later, she'd make sure she found out everything there was to know about him.

  
  


"I can reward you with more than just money. It helps in life to have a friend like me after all," she said rising with him as she took a step forward, placing a hand on his chest gently. "And if nothing else, I'd love to get to know you," she said with a sultry tone.

  
  


"I'll think about it, but I have places to be unfortunately, goodbye Miss Fall." he said moving back and heading to the door as she frowned to herself.

  
  


He was too worried about her strength to flirt back, smart of him but she had hoped a hormonal teenager would be an easier target.

  
  


Oh well, she had some research to do.

  
  


As he left she called Emerald back.

  
  


"Follow him, I want to know everything there is to know about him, you are not to be caught, and if you are, you are to be as polite as possible, I want him in our group and I won't have you scaring him off." she ordered making Emerald nod, out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Mercury standing in the doorway with an awkward look on his face.

  
  


"What is it Mercury?" she asked sternly making him flinch.

  
  


"So that guy who just left? Yeah, someone's put out a hit on him. I was out looking for him since the money is so good," he said reluctantly.

  
  


"Someone is trying to kill him? So he already has enemies, useful to know. Find out who put out the hit, then kill them. I don't mind if you have to travel." she said. "Oh, and try and get some evidence of the hit, I want him to be indebted to us after all." she said making him nod.

  
  


"Yeah, will do. Shouldn't be that hard." he said setting off.

  
  


For now, she'd paid good money for these books, time to put them to use.

  
  


They were mostly useless no doubt, but they were all the books that had been banned or erased from history by Ozpin over his many lives, if he wanted them gone she wanted to read them.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


That could have ended worse.

  
  


I'm not sure working for her is a very good idea though, whatever she's planning I get the feeling it isn't going to be good for anyone.

  
  


Roman has told me to come to his warehouse again, but more importantly I finished my quest.

  
  


**[Delivery Boy] Complete!**

**Objective: Deliver the four packages.**

**Bonus Objective: Deliver all four packages within three days**

**Reward: Lien, Bonus Rep with Neo and Roman.**

**Bonus Reward: Massive Bonus Rep with Neo and Roman, Perk.**

**Lien will be given by Roman.**

**+10 Aff/Rep with Roman/Neo for completing the Quest.**

**+20 Aff/Rep with Roman/Neo for completing the Bonus Objective.**

**Perk Added**

**[The Bane of Heroes... Sidequests]**

**If you go looking for a side-quest, you will always find one.**

**+50 Affection with Neo Reward**

**[Myriad Manifestation Umbrella] added to your inventory.**

**[Myriad Manifestation Umbrella] (Legendary)**

**Forms Available – Broadsword, Rifle, Shield.**

**Forms Locked – Tachi, Claw, Tonfa, War Scythe, Knight's Sword, Ninjato, Dual Swords, Magic Staff, Battle Lance.**

**Broadsword Form**

**Deals (100+STR) Physical Damage per strike**

**Rifle Form**

**Deals 75 Physical Damage per hit**

**Shield Form**

**Reduces Damage taken by 90%**

  
  


And like that my iron shield is getting thrown in the trash. And my other swords while I'm at it.

  
  


The umbrella itself can be a shield, the tip opens to reveal a barrel I can fire with, and part of the handle comes off for me to stab fools with.

  
  


I love it.

  
  


Getting a taxi to a nearby area to the warehouse I walk the rest of the distance, heading into the warehouse as Roman smirks.

  
  


"Well aren't you a hard worker? SO diligent." he mocks before he gestures to a briefcase. "Your pay and I have two more jobs for you, they'll be the only main ones for the immediate future, but they're both higher risk than the last ones. Better paying as well." he says as I put the briefcase away.

  
  


**100,000 Lien added**

  
  


"What are they, and what's the risk?" I ask quickly.

  
  


"One is a drug drop off tonight to be exact, but the gang I want them dropped off to are irritating, Neo will be going with you if you take that one. They need to pay on delivery anyway. People don't cause trouble if you already have their money, which is why I'm feeling suspicious about them insisting they'll pay on delivery this time. Neo will handle it if it goes south, but it's still more dangerous." he says calmly, spinning his cane around. "I have a persistent detective after me, and she can't take a hint so I'm laying low for now." he says in annoyance.

  
  


"Aww relationship troubles?" I ask making him smirk.

  
  


"Like you're one to talk. That girl you fucked? Her mother's a Gang Leader and she's really protective. You're lucky she's half the world away," he says making me freeze.

  
  


"Ahh" I say making him laugh.

  
  


"Oh, and the second job? I need you to deliver something to her." he says with a smirk.

  
  


"You want me to deliver something, halfway across the world to someone whose daughter I fucked?" I ask making him grin.

  
  


"Yes, yes I do. Also, you'll be fighting in a tournament but don't worry about that." he said calmly.

  
  


"Wait, tournament? Can you slow down and explain please?" I ask quickly.

  
  


"There's a big tournament in Mistral fairly soon, I've signed you up for it, it'll serve as your excuse for travelling to Mistral, in reality you'll be carrying an immense amount of contraband and weapons across the border, Mistral is serious about their Border Control and it is hard to get anything in without them coming down on you. The danger is either that you get caught with them if your trick gets detected or Lil Miss Malachite kills you for fucking her precious daughters, when Junior hired them she made sure to threaten to cut off his manhood and feed it to him if he ever touched either of them, or if his men ever did. Couldn't keep it in your pants huh?" he asked in amusement.

  
  


"You know I can barely fight right?" I ask reluctantly.

  
  


"I do, but it doesn't matter how badly you lose, only that you use it as an excuse to be in Mistral, me and Neo are too well known to go ourselves.

Besides, the same person has won it three times in a row, she's pretty good for a brat, she'll no doubt win this time as well. Hell, I'm betting on her to win." he says.

  
  


**Quest Added**

**[It's lonely at the top**

**Objective: Win the Mistral Regional Tournament.**

**Reward: ?**

  
  


"I'll take them both. My skill won't fail, and if Neo is coming I'm not worried about some gang. I'll deal with the whole sleeping with her daughter thing later." I say making him smirk.

  
  


"Wonderful. Those crates with the green stars are for the Gang, take them now. Neo will take you to the drop off later, since she's decided she's living with you from now on. Good luck with that by the way, just keep a stock of Ice Cream to throw in her path if she's angry and hide until she forgets why she was angry. She's kinda dumb to be-" he says calmly sidestepping as Neo attempts to skewer him with her umbrella.

  
  


'Get the crates, we're leaving.' she messages me, sticking her tongue out at Roman as she walks off.

  
  


"Yeah good luck with that. I don't know how you got her attention, but you have my pity," he says in amusement.

  
  


"Thanks," I say grabbing the crates.

  
  


**The Goods for the Deal added to your inventory.**

  
  


Right, so this deal is definitely going wrong right?

  
  


I want to see Neo in action to be honest, but this could be dangerous.

  
  


As I leave Neo pats the back of her bike impatiently with a glare. Roman just had to piss her off huh?

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


Neo took the long route and she took it at approximately the speed of sound. At one point she used a ramp to get airtime, almost throwing me off the bike in the process.

  
  


Roman has a way of getting under her skin that I can only admire.

  
  


Unfortunately her method of stress relief involves moving at speeds no human should ever approach.

  
  


As we get to the apartment I jump off the bike, heading away from her as fast as possible as she puts her bike in the apartment complex's garage.

  
  


Throwing myself on the couch I sigh, one job after another. The money is great but I need to train, especially given the tournament I've been volunteered for.

  
  


There's no way I'm just going to let myself lose, if I'm doing it, I'm doing it properly.

  
  


Checking my texts, I reply to Weiss telling her that I've got time to find out if she's my sister or not I guess.

  
  


As Neo enters, she joins me on the couch, cuddling against me as she stares at the ceiling in thought.

  
  


'We should kidnap someone.' she eventually messages me, making me stare at her.

  
  


"Why?" I ask making her roll her eyes.

  
  


'You have a sex dungeon, we need to fill it. I like torturing people, you're a pervert, see where I'm going with this?' she replies, giving the deadly puppy dog eyes which was not effective until I noticed her eyes physically growing on her face. So, she definitely has illusions right? It's the only thing that makes sense.

  
  


"You think we should kidnap someone and imprison them just so we can torture them?" I ask with a deadpan expression.

  
  


'I'm 90% sure I could train them into a good sex-slave given some time, don't you want a sex slave? Also, if I have a project I'll be less bored and have less time to mess with you' she offers making me sigh.

  
  


"And the risks? What if they escape? What if the police lead it back to us?" I reason.

  
  


'I'm very good at going unnoticed and your sex dungeon can be locked from the outside, it's very secure. Even I would have trouble getting out if I was in the cells, whoever lived here was a fucked up person, that sort of stuff isn't needed for regular S&M Play. I can even get some tools to help' she half-begs.

  
  


"Why are you so insistent on this?" I ask making her pout.

  
  


'Roman never let me kidnap anyone before, too risky he kept saying, I really like hurting people' she admits.

  
  


"If you are sure you can get away with it and that there won't be any risks to either of us, you can kidnap someone." I say with a sigh, making her light up as she leans up and kisses me directly on the lips.

  
  


'Thanks babe, so any preference? Faunus or Human? Skin Colour? Any preference in age? Kids are protected better usually but I can lure away one if you want, maybe starting young would help with the training process.' she muses.

  
  


"I feel like you'd get carried away and accidentally kill a child, which would defeat the purpose. Better to go for someone with some endurance, less chance of an accidental death." I say briefly wondering how I ended up discussing the pros and cons of abducting a child to train as a sex toy. And why it doesn't even remotely bother me.

  
  


'True. Maybe a Huntress? Nah, too difficult for a first attempt, better to start small. A Huntress in training then? What about that cute sister of yours? She'd look good on her knees with a collar on and nothing else.'

  
  


"Nah, she's a potential source of power. And her family probably knows she's been looking for me. Leave her for now." I say making Neo nod.

  
  


'Hmm. I'll keep an eye out, better do this properly.' she says with a nod. As I hear a knock on the door Neo vanishes with a giggle making me roll my eyes, she's definitely still lurking around here somewhere.

  
  


Are we dating? I honestly have no idea. She's a strange and depraved woman, but she's also both useful and beautiful.

  
  


Going to the door I'm fairly surprised that Weiss is the one knocking. I texted her literally a couple of minutes ago.

  
  


"Good afternoon, Shiro. May I come in? I have the results." she asks hesitantly, she's very polite isn't she?

  
  


Still Neo has a point, she's cute.

  
  


"Of course, come in!" I say with a smile. As her face lights up I can't help but picture her like Neo described her, as I lead her to the couch she sits next to me completely unknowing that she was brought up as a potential sex slave mere moments ago.

  
  


As she turns to face me, a copy of her appears behind her, kneeling with only a leather collar on as she sits with her mouth open and ready. Her petite breasts on display. I can feel my erection growing, if Weiss looks down she'll see it immediately, and I can't fix my trousers without drawing her attention.

  
  


Dammit Neo. She's right I need to find someone for her to torment so she'll stop teasing me so much.

  
  


The illusion changes to me, equally naked railing Weiss from behind while a dominatrix Neo watches, wearing only a leather corset that leaves her breasts and pussy exposed, or it would if she hadn't made the illusion hazy around her privates.

  
  


"So I'm simply going to be blunt. You are my half-brother, on my mother's side. You absolutely should not have ended up on the streets, my mother thought you died in child-birth. She was ecstatic to hear you were alive, my sister had to stop her from simply jumping on the first plane to Vale." she says making me lean back in thought, almost flinching at a feather-light touch on my right leg.

  
  


That woman is going to kill me if she keeps that up.

  
  


"I see. So, where do we go from here?" I ask after a moment, trying to ignore Neo as she moves her hand up my leg, being related to what seems to be the richest family around can only be good, right?

  
  


"That's mostly up to you, Mother has already offered to make you a Schnee fully, but she doesn't want to cause you any trouble by doing anything without your say so. She understands that you have your own life and she doesn't want to displace you." Weiss explains, after a moment she puts her hand on my upper left leg, no doubt meaning to be encouraging but it isn't helping. "I understand that this must be hard for you, having a sudden family show up after so many years, but I was hoping to get to know my new brother." she says with a hint of self-doubt in her voice, seeing my troubled expression.

  
  


Neo's undone my trousers but looking down they still look perfectly normal but I can feel the cold air on my shaft, along with a gentle hand.

  
  


"I feel the same, I have my own life here in Vale and I can't leave, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you all." I say making her beam at me.

  
  


**+30 Affection with Weiss Schnee. She's really desperate for a friend her own age [60/100].**

**Perk Unlocked for 50 Affection with Weiss**

**[Keep it in the Family]**

**Lowers the Taboo of incest with family members.**

**At higher affections, family members will be more likely to accept your lusts, or even initiate intimate relations themselves.**

  
  


Well I was thinking that she is cute. And she does want to be close to me.

  
  


"That's wonderful." she says with a wide smile, I return it as well as I can with Neo stroking my shaft. "I know mother will be ecstatic as well because she's planning on visiting Vale to meet you soon, but there's some family business that she needs to deal with first." Weiss says hesitantly. I think things in the Schnee family aren't as clear cut as she's suggesting.

  
  


I'm her half-brother, so her father probably isn't too happy with my existence.

  
  


Something to watch out for.

  
  


As we exchange small talk, swapping little details about our lives as neither of us go into too much detail, Neo moves her hand away, tucking my shaft away before she moves back. Really? Gonna Blue-ball me? Devil woman.

  
  


As the illusion vanishes, I get slightly nervous, a Neo I can't see is a dangerous Neo.

  
  


Still there's little I can do about her now, time to 'get to know' my new sister.

  
  


**\- Winter -**

  
  


Her mother's first decision was to remove her father from power and her second task was to dump said power on her shoulders.

  
  


She had given up her position as the heiress so why had she ended up as CEO anyway? Even if she was just a temporary one.

  
  


Oh right, she'd been given leave to deal with her family issues by General Ironwood and then her mother had guilted her into it. Even knowing she was being manipulated didn't stop it from being effective.

  
  


Right now Willow Schnee seemed to care about one thing alone, Shiro Eis.

  
  


She had to admit she felt some bitterness that her mother had shown more care towards Shiro in the past day than she had shown any of them in years.

  
  


Of course she'd agreed and realised a slight problem.

  
  


The Schnee Dust Company was completely corrupt. Entire divisions were lead by people pocketing the company funds, theft, nepotism, racism.

  
  


Either through sheer incompetence or by design, her father had lead this company into the ground. The company was bleeding money, and her father's solution seemed to be to throw more money at every problem.

  
  


Which led to people making problems just so they could get more money to fix them.

  
  


She was a woman who lived by a code, she saw everything she did through to the end and as CEO she would do the same, this was her family's legacy, and she would purge it off the corruption and incompetence that had infested it.

  
  


It would just take her a long time.

  
  


She had explained it to General Ironwood, and thankfully he understood. The SDC supplied the majority of the Atlas Militaries Dust after all, and the rising prices and shortages could be linked to the idiocy that was making them lose so much money.

  
  


Another genius solution by her father, if they were losing money, just increase prices. Never mind that it lead to shortages of Dust, which would lead to Hunter Deaths.

  
  


Her father was either an idiot, or a malevolent asshole. She was hoping he was an idiot, she might join her mother in stabbing him if he wasn't. She didn't want to try and count the amount of fatalities that his actions had caused whether directly or indirectly.

  
  


Still as she looked over the years of records on her desk she had to admit, if there was a Purgatory, it probably looked like this.

  
  


**\- Yang -**

  
  


"Drunkle Qrow? Wakey wakey? Huh, really went at it this time, didn't you?" she said in amusement looking at her passed out uncle face down on the table, surrounded by bottles. "So what made you decide to drown yourself even more than usual?" she asked herself, spotting his Scroll on the table.

  
  


She'd been told to never go on someone else's Scroll without permission.

  
  


Picking it up, she manoeuvred her uncles hand onto it, he hated typing passwords so he used the fingerprint unlock which meant anyone could get on it with how often he passed out.

  
  


It had its risks, her uncle was a grabby sleeper. If he wasn't passed out drunk and just asleep trying to move his hand usually resulted in you getting grabbed. He never woke up, it'd take the end of Remnant to drag him from his sleep, but he had a tight grip and pulling yourself from it could take ages if you were unlucky. Not to mention just where he tended to grab.

  
  


She'd take the fact that her uncle was the first person to reach second base with her to the grave.

  
  


She'd thought it'd be funny to mess with all his settings and set a bunch of alarms, instead she got groped by her sleeping uncle. After his hand had slipped inside her tank-top and grabbed one of her tits she had freaked out and punched him through a wall.

  
  


That was hard to explain to her father.

  
  


She'd learnt that waking Qrow up was best done with a bucket from across the room. If the water didn't get him, just throw the bucket.

  
  


As the scroll opened she frowned seeing a message.

  
  


'Our son is alive, figured I should at least tell you. Shiro might want to meet his father. He's in Vale, using Eis as his second name, you can find him yourself. Willow.'

  
  


She had a cousin? She had a cousin that Qrow thought had died? It must have been years ago if she had to guess, she'd never heard of him after all. And his response to finding out was to get incredibly drunk, though that was his reaction to just about everything.

  
  


If there was one thing Yang took seriously, it was family. She was incredibly close to her uncle, and it only made sense that she should get close to her cousin as well.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


As Weiss reluctantly leaves I take a moment to think.

  
  


Weiss is so incredibly vulnerable once you get through her guard, she had spent the past few hours following me around like a lost puppy.

  
  


Neo's still missing and that's more worrying than I care to admit.

  
  


Checking my phone I smirk at the new message.

  
  


'Are you coming to the club tonight?' Melanie asks, making my grin.

  
  


Aww, she's so cute.

  
  


Replying I tell her I'm working tonight, getting an immediate response.

  
  


'Fine, come around when you get the chance.'

  
  


I have no idea what we are, but spending time at the club is fun enough anyway.

  
  


It's getting late, and that means I have a drug deal to get to soon. But first I need Neo to show back up, it's slightly annoying that I have no way of knowing whether she's actually around or not. She could be anywhere after all.

  
  


I don't have time to grind, so I just turn the TV on and channel surf for a while, within an hour Neo arrives, coming in with a box and a smug look.

  
  


"What's got you looking so smug?" I ask making her smirk as she puts the box on the table, opening it up and pulling a collar out.

  
  


'I'm preparing for our pet! These are technically incredibly illegal to own, but they are anti-aura shackles, made to help imprison Hunters who turn to crime. Roman already had some, you'd be surprised at the shit he's gathered other the years.' she texts with a grin.

  
  


"Does Roman know you took them? And why do you have so many?" I ask looking at the half dozen collars.

  
  


'Yes, it's why it took me so long, I had to bug him till he gave in. And I'm just thinking ahead, there's six cells in the dungeon after all.' she replies with a proud smile.

  
  


"I... fine, but if we get caught you're dealing with the trouble." I say sternly making her nod.

  
  


'Will do, anyone who finds out will be dealt with quickly, promise!' she replies quickly.

  
  


I get the feeling trying to stop her would be more trouble than actually playing along.

  
  


'Anyway, we need to get moving. We have a bloodbath to get to.' she sends making me frown.

  
  


"You mean a drug deal?" I ask making her shrug.

  
  


'The clients are dumb and arrogant, chances are I'll be slaughtering them soon. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe.' she promises. 'Besides, if I weaken them you can get stronger when you kill them right?' she messages with a smug grin making me freeze.

  
  


"I..." trailing off I stare at the smug girl.

  
  


'You got stronger when you killed that idiot, a bit faster as well, you should be more careful if you don't want people to notice but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But still, want me to cripple as many as I can for you to finish?' she offers making me sigh before I smirk, patting her head making her pout.

  
  


"You are entirely too observant and yes, that would be lovely." I say with a sigh, making her grin.

  
  


'Time to go! Don't worry, I'll only go a few dozen miles above the limit this time.' she replies grabbing my hand and pulling me back out as I wince. I need to get my own form of transport and learn how to use it.

  
  


But for now, I have to subject myself to the speed demon.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


Watching Neo smirk at the angry looking man as she shows him something she typed I have to think she's trying to piss them all off.

  
  


There's around twenty of them, most of them are fairly low level, 10-20 usually, but the leader who Neo is currently antagonising is another question mark level.

  
  


I can't help being a little nervous all things considered, even the lowest of the thugs is two levels higher than me, fortunately it appears that they know how weak I am, since they aren't even giving me a second glance as they all focus on Neo.

  
  


"I'm telling you, you creepy mute, I'm not bringing out the money until I see the goods." the leader shouts making Neo grin as she types something else. "I don't care what Roman said, bring out the goods now."

  
  


As Neo happily shakes her head, he growls in anger reaching for her as she steps back making him miss, giggling as he does.

  
  


"You think you're funny? Fine, if Roman wants to play games we'll play. We'll be playing with you all night. Boys! Change of plans, someone grab the boy, the rest of you help me bring this bit-" he cuts off as Neo leaps forwards, slicing at him with a wide grin.

  
  


As most of them rush towards her, one of them moves towards me, pulling out a sword as he does.

  
  


He's level 16, which makes him stronger than me.

  
  


"Don't do anything stupid now, we need you to find where you've stashed our drugs after all. But we don't need all of you," he says reaching out to grab me.

  
  


As he does I summon my new weapon, immediately pulling out the blade and slashing at his hand with it making him yelp. Like hell I'm just going to let myself be grabbed.

  
  


"Fine, want to do it the hard way huh?" he mutters before he leaps forwards with a shout, bringing his sword down in an overhead swing.

  
  


Opening the Umbrella I block his slash, immediately switching to rifle mode as I open fire on him, that's right my Umbrella is a gun, sword and shield.

  
  


I don't actually know how to use a gun, I don't have the proficiency for it but even I can hit a target that's so close to me.

  
  


Watching his HP drop I smirk, I've barely dropped a quarter of his HP so far, but that's more than he has done to me.

  
  


With a roar, he swings again making me jump back as I keep shooting him, I don't think this thing actually has ammo, since it just keeps firing none stop.

  
  


Unfortunately I have a problem with tunnel vision, while I focus on peppering him with bullets one of his fellow thugs notices the trouble he is having, rushing from the fight with Neo towards me, by the time I notice he's already far too close for me to block the club he is swinging at my head.

  
  


As I watch in shock, his swing misses me completely, striking at an enemy that isn't there as he stares in confusion someone opens fire on him making him fall as the far stronger bullets pierce his body.

  
  


As my original enemy attempts to take advantage of my surprise someone gets in between us, slashing at his with a pair of green sickles, tearing through his body with ease.

  
  


As she turns to me she gives me an annoyed look.

  
  


"I don't know why Cinder is interested in you if you can't even handle these guys," Emerald says with a sigh, before turning to the fighting still going on. "Still, Cinder wants you alive and that means I can't just let you die on a deal gone wrong, you owe her." she says as we watch Neo dance through the thugs, slicing at them with ease as they fall one after the other. "I'm not helping her though, not that she needs it." she says with a deadpan expression as Neo calmly dodges the leaders giant hammer.

  
  


"Why were you following me anyway?" I ask in suspicion making her roll her eyes.

  
  


"You're welcome asshole, and does it matter? You'd be fucked I wasn't." she says quickly.

  
  


"You have a point, thanks. So Cinder is spying on me?" I ask making her twitch.

  
  


"Keeping an eye on you." she corrects.

  
  


"Which is a nice way of saying spying on me." I say deadpan making her lips twitch.

  
  


"Whatever, I'm leaving, Roman's little psycho can handle the rest." she says as she walks off with a wave.

  
  


Cinder's spying on me. Annoying.

  
  


As Neo plays with the leader, I look around at the fallen thugs, the ones Emerald attacked are dead, but the ones Neo went for are all alive more or less.

  
  


Only the leader is still fighting, the rest learnt the downside of being mob enemies against a scarily strong opponent, they didn't even slow her down.

  
  


By my count that's sixteen nobodies currently bleeding out on the ground, don't mind if I do.

  
  


Moving to the closest, I slit his throat calmly. While he quickly bleeds out I move to the next, and then the next. Unfortunately some of them died before I got to them, but thirteen free kills is still a wonderful thing.

  
  


By the time I'm done, Neo is calmly pinning the leader to the ground, her blade going through his leg and pinning him down as she uses one foot to keep him on the ground.

  
  


With a smirk she gestures to him, making me grin as I go to finish him off.

  
  


"See! I told you something bad was happening! Come on, let's get the bad guys!" a voice calls out making both me and Neo look towards it.

  
  


"You're right. Looks like we've stumbled onto something serious." a pale man, a single pink streak in his black hair. It took me a moment to realise that he was a guy, after all he's kinda feminine. As he pulls out a pair of pistols I frown, watching his orange haired friend pull a giant hammer from her back.

  
  


"We're going to be Hunters after all! It's our duty to break the bad guys legs!" she shouts excitedly.

  
  


**Nora Valkyrie, Queen of the Castle**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – None**

**Thoughts about you – She wants to break your legs.**

**Reputation – -50**

**Lie Ren, Nora's Babysitter**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – None**

**Thoughts about you – He wants to see you locked up for all the murders**

**Reputation – -50**

  
  


Oh, great. Yeah that's just perfect.

  
  


Neo clearly thinks the same as she pulls her blade out of the leader with a scowl.

  
  


"I'd say you two should leave but I think you've seen a bit too much for that." I say with a sigh, can't have them leaving here now that they've seen my face, I have no intention of going to jail for all theses deaths after all.

  
  


They say nothing else as they get ready, Neo giving me a slightly worried look. I get it, they're both stronger than me. She can handle herself obviously but I'm just in the way.

  
  


"Huh?! Where did he go?" Nora asks in shock making me pause. Seeing Neo smirk as she rushes them.

  
  


I take back what I said about Neo's illusions. They are definitely not annoying. It hurts my pride to be sitting on the sidelines, but I know my limits.

  
  


Moving over to the leader slowly, I stab him through the chest before he can try and escape.

  
  


**[Battle Cry] (Active)**

**100 SP to cast**

**3 seconds [Stunned] effect added if endurance check is failed**

**[Cleave] (Active)**

**200 SP to cast**

**Deals [(STRx2)+(WeaponDamagex2)] Physical Damage**

  
  


Hello Level 28, I had hoped for more but 18 free levels is no joke. Maybe I get lowered EXP depending on how much I actually do? Either way I'm not going to complain about levels I did basically no work for.

  
  


**Stats Plundered**

**+7 STR**

**+5 END**

**+3 DEX**

**+4 INT**

**+2 CHA**

**Skills Plundered**

**None – Plunder is currently too low level to plunder Unique skills like Semblances.**

  
  


Interesting, it's mildly annoying but it says 'currently'. As in, not right now but eventually.

  
  


Turning back to the fight, I have to admit. Neo is very very impressive. Or maybe it's because these two are just wanna-be hunters, not fully trained yet. They lack the experience fighting human opponents to actually challenge someone who's entirely used to killing people, like Neo.

  
  


The orange haired one keeps swinging, but each swing either misses, or makes contact only for 'Neo' to shatter apart, the black haired one is fast, but Neo is far faster. He's also covered in cuts, his Aura broken by Neo's non-stop slashes.

  
  


He's the weak link, he doesn't have the Aura his friend has, and Neo has clearly noticed given how ruthlessly she is targeting him, Nora is mostly unharmed in comparison.

  
  


As he fires at yet another fake Neo, she appears behind him, stabbing him through the back with a wild grin as Nora screams in anger, charging Neo as she kicks him to the ground.

  
  


Losing yourself to rage in a battle is generally a bad idea. That's never been more clear than now as Nora swings wildly enraged, never making contact as Neo gracefully dodges the hammer, taking advantage of each opening to stab and slash at Nora.

  
  


It doesn't take long for her Aura to fail, Neo's blade finally hitting flesh. Given what Nora said about how they were going to be hunters, they're probably either Beacon students, or future Beacon students and students shouldn't take on sociopathic assassins.

  
  


I almost feel sorry for her because she's taking this seriously, but Neo is just having fun. I get the feeling that Neo could have finished this a long time ago if she wanted to.

  
  


As Nora finally falls to her many, many cuts I feel something shatter over me, Neo grinning at me proudly.

  
  


"Two more kills for the count," I say pulling my blade out calmly before she stops me.

  
  


'Nope... you said I could have a toy, can I have two instead?' she asks with a smirk.

  
  


"You want these two? Why?" I ask after a moment.

  
  


'I was already looking for someone who could survive, why not these two? They just handed themselves to us' she asks making me sigh.

  
  


"Fine, if you can get them back to the apartment without getting caught, then sure but what do we do about this mess? Roman isn't going to be happy." I mumble making her giggle.

  
  


'He will be, they weren't good clients and he expected something like this would happen after all.' she admits.

  
  


"It would have been nice to know before I got here. Are you going to get rid of the corpses?" I ask making her shake her head.

  
  


'I'll put an illusion over them for now, and we can take these two to their new home, Roman will send some cleaners up to deal with the mess later.' she says as she picks the boy up, tossing him over her shoulder.

  
  


Sighing, I grab the girl doing the same with a little trouble.

  
  


"We're going to get caught aren't we?" I say with a sigh.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


Closing the dungeon door, I sigh. Neo is going to be insufferably smug from now on. We didn't get caught obviously, and now my apartment has two new 'residents'.

  
  


Neo vanished again to make sure the mess we left is dealt with.

  
  


I have two people chained up in my dungeon. That's really not how I saw today going to be honest. I didn't even know I had a dungeon this morning.

  
  


**Shiro 1.0 is lucky he's dead, you didn't have a dungeon before he fucked with things.**

  
  


That makes too much sense.

  
  


**On an unrelated side-note, there's a slight issue.**

  
  


I already hate where this is going.

  
  


**Long story short, I made a mistake. When the Original Shiro was torn apart, I detonated all the worlds we had been to, out of spite towards our attackers.**

  
  


**What I didn't realise is that I accidentally sent the torn pieces of Shiro flying through the multiverse, since his power comes from me it wasn't affected by my attack.**

  
  


**They aren't sentient, but there are countless Shards of Shiro's power scattered through the multiverse, corrupting whatever they end up embedded in.**

  
  


And I take it this is my problem?

  
  


**Skill Added**

**[Assimilate]**

**Allows you to absorb the Shards of the Predecessor.**

**As you are now, the Shard in this world could destroy you.**

**But when you get stronger, you need to slay the Grimm it is corrupting, and absorb the Shard, it will increase your own power considerably.**

  
  


I do like power. What if someone else kills it first?

  
  


**No one else in this world has the power to kill it, not truly.**

**If the host is destroyed it will simply search for a new host.**

**The Shard in this world is rather beastly, it seems to focus on mindless hosts, but there is no guarantee that future Shards will be the same.**

  
  


Fine, but I have no intention of hunting it down until I am strong enough to handle it, I'm not dying for this.

  
  


**Agreed, nice to see you actually have a brain.**

**I have more repairs to make, but some more features are online now.**

**Repair Changelog**

**Gacha is now online.**

**Build/Buy mode is now online.**

**Observe can now detect Unique Skills.**

**Skill Upgrade Quests are now available.**

  
  


Right, first things first, the Upgrade Quest.

Plunder is the obvious choice.

  
  


**Choose Upgrade.**

**Better Stat Drain**

**Unique Skill Drain**

**Proficiency Drain**

**Racial Drain**

  
  


Can I have all of them?

  
  


If I have to choose, I want Unique Skills more than Proficiencies or Races, and I have other ways of gaining stats.

  
  


**Plunder Upgrade Quest [Unique Skill Drain]**

**Plunder 250 Stat Points [0/250]**

  
  


Observe will help me find suitable targets once I have the upgrade. Build and Buy mode is exactly what it sounds like, I can customise my apartment with Lien, I take a moment to add a second bedroom for now, wondering how that works since it doesn't make sense from a physical perspective, the room is in a space that shouldn't exist.

  
  


Doesn't matter, it gives Neo somewhere to sleep. Wait, where was she planning on sleeping? Maybe I should get rid of the extra room.

Nah, I could use a guest room anyway.

  
  


Now, for the Gacha, I have a token after all.

  
  


**[Familiar Egg of Need] added**

**[Familiar Egg of Need]**

**This egg will hatch into a familiar that matches the needs of the Gamer.**

  
  


Looking at the small pink egg as it pulses slightly, I place it on a pillow, placing it on my bedside table. I have to admit I'm curious. What does the Game think matches my needs?

  
  


Getting undressed I take a quick shower before I go to bed, tomorrow I need to drop the goods back off with Roman, then I have a free day.

  
  


Which is nice as I have training to do for the tournament after all.

  
  


I don't know who this 'champion' is, but I'm going to kick their ass just because Roman doesn't think I can.

  
  


Yes, I am that petty.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene – Ozpin's Troubles -**

  
  


Wincing as he touched his side he sighed.

  
  


Raven was as unpredictable as ever, he went to investigate another location he'd sensed the other magic user and she'd appeared through a portal behind him and stabbed him vanishing before he could respond.

  
  


She didn't want him to find the magic user obviously, and Qrow had some family troubles to deal with so he couldn't rely on him at the moment. If he was honest he was more surprised that Qrow only had a single child given his man-whoring.

  
  


Still, at least Amber was safe. With the other magic user being so reckless he decided to call her back to Beacon for the foreseeable future, the magic user was attracting attention, and he didn't want Amber to get caught up in it, she would be safe from Salem's minions in Beacon.

  
  


Was she happy about it? No, but she listened at least. She'd stay as a teaching assistant for now, until the heat had died down.

  
  


Raven really wasn't the best at communication, the first meeting in years and she says hello by stabbing him? It was just rude.

  
  


Still, she'd made a mistake. With her so close there was no way he wouldn't notice the powers resting inside her.

  
  


He didn't know how Raven Branwen had gained the powers of the Spring Maiden, but he could only suspect she'd murdered the last maiden.

  
  


The powers of the Maiden in the hands of Raven Branwen, that could not end well.

  
  


Things were heating up far too much, and he couldn't even blame Salem for his recent troubles.

  
  


**Authors Note : Fun fact, I decided on having Ren and Nora be captured after listening to 'Boop', the song about how Nora loves Ren.**

  
  


**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

* * *

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**


	4. Training, in more ways than one

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

  
  


Chapter 04 : Training, in more ways than one

  
  


"You know the second room was added for you to sleep in." I say with a deadpan expression as Neo snuggles against me.

  
  


'That's nice,' she replies not moving in the slightest as she cuddles into me.

  
  


"Just thought I'd point it out." I say with a deadpan expression again, making her giggle.

  
  


'Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not that easy, if you get horny go use the prisoners. I just like cuddling. If you want me, you're gonna have to work for it,' she 'says'.

  
  


"Can I at least be the big spoon?" I ask feeling her breasts pressing against my back.

  
  


'You can be tomorrow night, but I want to be big spoon tonight. We can swap.'

  
  


"Fine, I can work with that." I concede making her giggle.

  
  


Being little spoon to a shortstack is odd.

  
  


**\- Next Morning -**

  
  


Stretching as I wake up, I smirk at Neo as she pulls a pillow over her head.

  
  


Someone isn't a morning person.

  
  


Getting out of bed I leave Neo as she curls up under the quilt, I have things to do today. Specifically I need to get stronger, and I've put off training long enough.

  
  


Tonight I'll drop the goods off with Roman and head to the club, but until then I want to train as much as possible. I'm sick of being the little fish in the big pond.

  
  


Last night also taught me something. I need a disguise for when I'm on the job, committing crimes without a mask is highly stupid, if any one had gotten away last night, I'd have a major problem. I got complacent simply because I was counting on Neo's strength, but that's generally a bad idea.

  
  


I should prepare for things to go wrong after all.

  
  


It might be worth getting a second weapon to use while on the job, keep one for when I'm doing Underground work and one for 'legitimate' work. Especially if I'm going to be fighting in some big tournament, I don't want anyone to link Shiro Eis the civilian/maybe Hunter to Shiro Eis the Criminal.

  
  


So far, I've messed up with that. Cinder, Junior and Roman all know my identity, but I don't want to add to that list. Oh, and Jaune, Jaune knows as well.

  
  


Sending off a text, I send him my address. I said I'd think about training him after all. And by training, I mean tossing him into a pile of giant rats and watching the chaos. He should be fine, and he'll get stronger which means my training will be a success.

  
  


Now, I just have to kill some time waiting for him.

  
  


I suppose I should go and meet my new guests properly. Heading back into the room I ignore the ball of quilts and open up the secret passage, heading downstairs, looking over the cells in mild amusement.

  
  


Neo put them next to each other, with only a set of bars separating them. Their wounds have healed, the power of Aura I suppose. The collars don't completely suppress Aura, it will still heal them but it won't protect them from attacks, and they won't be able to use any Semblances they have, leaving them little more than civilians right now. She's stripped them both, leaving them naked in their cells, their hands cuffed in front of them.

  
  


The collars are seriously advanced, apparently Roman stole them from Atlas, they can be set to deliver a non-lethal amount of electricity to the prisoner if they leave a set area, knocking them out, in this case it's just this room. And they can be triggered manually, Neo's got the control remote for it though.

  
  


There is a small chest with their clothes in it just outside the cell, both of their weapons sitting next to it.

  
  


Leaving the weapons right outside the cell? Bad move, has Neo never played a game where the main protagonist gets captured? The first objective after getting free is to get your gear back.

  
  


**StormFlower added to your inventory**

**Magnhild added to your inventory**

  
  


No valiant escape for you, even if you somehow get out you won't be fighting your way to freedom. And the hidden door is surprisingly tough, as they are now they wouldn't be able to break through it if it's looked.

  
  


It takes me a moment to realise that they aren't both still out of it, a pair of pink eyes staring at me as Lie Ren sits in the corner of his cell, seemingly calm.

  
  


He was so still I didn't notice he was awake at all.

  
  


"Well, hello there. I'm guessing you have some questions?" I ask making him stare for a moment.

  
  


"No, this seems fairly self-explanatory." he replies as he looks around the room. "I imagine we were only kept alive to be tortured, raped and then likely killed later." he says with a remarkably calm tone.

  
  


"Something like that. I wanted to just kill you both, you saw a bit too much after all, but Neo's a sadist and she convinced me to keep you both alive. What were both of you doing there anyway?" I ask making him pause for a moment before I sigh. "You can either tell me now, or after I hurt you, or perhaps I should start hurting her instead." I say making him let out a defeated sigh.

  
  


"Nora was looking for Sloths." he says making me glare. "I'm being serious, she was convinced there'd be a Sloth in the trees, so she went looking for one. I stayed with her to keep her out of trouble, but she saw a green haired girl leaving the area, and wanted to see what was going on," he says with a sigh.

  
  


"Your friend is an idiot, and you'll both be paying for it. I'd apologise but we both know it would be false, you should have just minded your own business." I say with a shrug.

  
  


"So are we to be tortured for that woman's entertainment then?" he asks after a moment.

  
  


"She said something about training a sex slave, so I imagine Nora will have a worse time than you, unless she decides to hurt you to punish her of course, I'm not sure what she has planned for you, don't really care either. You've seen too much, and as long as you never see the light of day again, I don't care what she does with you and that collar you have on? It's an Atlas Special, you've probably already noticed it fucking with your Aura, it will knock you out if you try and tamper with it, or leave this room and all you'll do is make things worse for you if you try and escape." I say as he touches the collar carefully frowning.

  
  


"I see." he says, before going silent.

  
  


Taking a moment to look over Nora's unconscious body, she's an idiot, but she's an idiot with a pretty sexy body. She's what I would call thick, not fat but curvy, you can tell she keeps herself in shape by the abs, and defined muscles, not bulging but enough to show that she's active.

  
  


I have a perk that gives me experience for having sex and a sex slave is basically free experience right?

  
  


**-5 Reputation with Ren, you can guess why [-55/100].**

  
  


Turning back to him, I smirk at his glare before he turns away quickly. Aww they're more than friends. That's a shame.

  
  


Hearing the dungeon door open, I look at Neo as she walks down the stairs, stretching.

  
  


"I was just checking up on our new guests, I'm surprised you've pulled yourself from the bed." I say making her roll her eyes.

  
  


'I thought this was worth getting up for.' she admits with a yawn. She's back in her tiny shorts and tank-top. Sleeping with her next to me was hard at times.

  
  


"I was just saying hello to the guy at least, she's out of it." I say as Neo smirks.

'She should get all the sleep she can because their training is starting today.' she says with a cruel grin, opening up the chest and pulling various devices out.

  
  


"So, did you just have that many riding crops, whips, dildos and strap-ons already?" I ask in amusement as she keeps pulling more things out of her seemingly endless box.

  
  


'I had a couple of the dildos and a riding crop, but the rest I acquired from a shop I know and it was fun robbing a sex shop instead of a jewellery store for once.' she admits.

  
  


Helping out, I quickly enter Buy mode and add a table to the dungeon next to her chest, so she has somewhere to put it all instead of just on the floor.

  
  


'Your powers are weird.' she says as she lines it all up.

  
  


"Look who's talking." I scoff in amusement. "Why did you want them both anyway? I thought you wanted to start small. Grabbing a pair at the start seems counterproductive." I say making her shrug.

  
  


'I saw an opportunity and I took it. I would have preferred a pair of girls, maybe sisters but he's feminine enough anyway. He'll make a good trap with some training' she replies with a wide smile as she lines the dildo's by size.

  
  


"You have issues, but whatever." I say watching Ren stare in confusion, he can't see Neo's replies after all. looking him over, I have to admit, she has a point. He is pretty feminine, I get a flash of another feminine man with pink hair and a small dark skinned elf with heterochromatic eyes before it fades. Hmm, that explains some things at least.

  
  


My predecessor was a Hedonist who wasn't that bothered about something as small as gender, looking Ren over I have to admit, some things never change.

  
  


Checking my phone, I smirk.

  
  


"I'll leave you to it, I have a prior engagement after all." I say getting her attention as she gives me a smile and a light kiss before she goes back to sorting her 'tools'.

  
  


Are we dating? I honestly don't know.

  
  


Heading upstairs and closing the dungeon, not locking it as funny as it would be to trap Neo, I head back into the living room, heading to the door and opening it.

  
  


"Err... Hi?" Jaune says with a wave.

  
  


"Come in, I figured it'd take you longer to get here." I say with a grin, hiding my amusement at the fact that he has no idea what's going on below us.

  
  


As I lead him in he looks around with some envy, I can't blame him considering I've seen his motel room.

  
  


"So have you decided?" he asks as I take a seat.

  
  


"I have, I'll let train you on two conditions. One, you don't talk about anything you see, and two, if I tell you to do something, you do it. Is that clear?" I ask seriously making him pause for just a moment.

  
  


"I-I agree. I need to get stronger." he says after gathering himself. I wonder if he'd say the same if he knew what was just beneath us?

  
  


**+10 Reputation with Jaune for agreeing [35/100].**

**+30 Obedience with Jaune, he's not the smartest is he? [30/100]**

  
  


"Right, one last question before we begin. You aren't afraid of rats are you?" I ask with a growing smirk as he stares in confusion.

  
  


**\- Neo -**

  
  


Calmly going over her toys she smirked at the boy, he was good at acting calm, but her 'silent treatment' was starting to wear on him as time passed.

  
  


She had no interest in him at all, he was irrelevant, inconsequential. But he served a purpose, he would help her understand Shiro's fetishes better.

  
  


So far she'd worked out he liked Domination, Interracial play and S&M play. She'd have to look for a Faunus to capture later to fill the interracial part. She was trying to discover his opinion on Traps, and she didn't know any traps so she just needed to make one.

  
  


She had some more films lined up to work out what else he was into, but now she had two test subjects to help with her investigations.

  
  


He didn't seem to mind the idea of Incest, seeming amused at her suggestion of grabbing his sister, but he stopped it since it was more profitable to keep her free. She could respect that. And he was equally calm about the idea of them kidnapping a child, so age wasn't something that bothered him either.

  
  


She had worked out that he hated the idea that any of 'his girls' being shared with other guys, a scene in the Faunus Domination film had shown her that, he scowled when the main character let his men use the girls.

  
  


She'd find out as much as she needed to so she could be the perfect girlfriend. It was difficult to date anyone as an Assassin with an Infamous Crime Lord as a father figure after all, she wasn't letting him get away.

  
  


She had many, many issues. She was well aware of that, she didn't care how many people he had, as long as she was his favourite. These two were like toys, they didn't really matter at all.

  
  


She knew he'd move on to bigger and better things eventually, being a smuggler wouldn't last. He didn't like working for other people, even if he hid it well.

  
  


Eventually he'd probably make his own organisation, and he will need a silent sexy killer by his side when he did. Roman would understand, he already suspected. He knew her better than anyone after all, she could see his suspicions when she decided she was moving in with Shiro after all.

  
  


He wasn't soft. Roman was a cold-blooded Crime Lord after all, but if he had one weak spot, it was her. Not that he'd ever admit it. She was the same after all, before she had one weak spot, her father figure and now she had two.

  
  


He was almost perfect and she'd just influence him until he was perfect, he was too worried all the time and it'd be better if he was more lustful and hedonistic, his worry would slowly fade away as he grew stronger, so she just needed to get him to enjoy life more.

  
  


That's what the sex slaves were for, she wasn't ready to put out just yet, but she wasn't going to make him wait till she was ready, so her plan was simple, she'd just tease him until he lost his patience and had his way with one of the slaves.

  
  


Corrupting someone was easy when they were already evil to start with. She knew what she liked, and that was Taboo.

  
  


Not any particular Taboo, but just the idea of anything that society would frown upon. The idea of Shiro taking his cute little sister and training her into a obedient sex toy made her soaking wet. Watching him calmly finish off the thugs did the same, the more 'wrong' it was the more it aroused her.

  
  


So she was hoping to get Shiro to open up to that same love of Taboo, and the girly boy was the first step.

  
  


Homosexuality was frowned upon in Remnant after all, the population hadn't really recovered from the great war yet, and any relationship that wouldn't end in children wasn't accepted.

  
  


Smirking she opened up the cell, watching him jump as she did.

  
  


Gesturing for him to get up, she grinned at his hesitance, before she let her eyes flicker to the still sleeping girl making him practically jump up. As he did, she smirked at his less than impressive manhood. Shiro's was so much more manly. It suited a feminine boy like him.

  
  


She wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, the sedative would make sure of that, she was good with drugs, and she'd brought along a small collection of them, aphrodisiacs, sedatives, addictive substances. She'd have to ask Shiro to add a medicine cabinet later on. His ability to add entire rooms where they shouldn't be able to exist was amazing and potentially immensely useful, they could make this little dungeon into something amazing given enough work.

  
  


No-one would expect an entire complex beneath an apartment that was already on the third floor. She'd checked the apartment below, this dungeon existed in the same location as the apartment, but there was no trace of it.

  
  


She didn't care how it existed, only that they could use it.

  
  


Leading him out, she smirked as she undid his handcuffs, he hesitated for a moment before he relaxed. Aww, he already knew better than to attack her. Gesturing at the pillory, she grinned as he hesitated before he moved over to it, not putting up a fight as he was locked into it, bent over at the waist.

  
  


It was nice that they could understand each other with no words involved. The bond between two silent people.

  
  


Going back to her table she grabbed two of her toys before moving in front of him, looking down at him in amusement as she gave him two choices.

  
  


**\- Ren -**

  
  


This girl was far more dangerous than the man, the man was calm and predictable, this girl was not.

  
  


She just screamed psychopath from the moment he saw her.

  
  


When she uncuffed him she looked like she was excited for him to try and attack her, so he didn't. She'd demonstrated how much stronger she was last night. Was it last night? He couldn't tell the time in here, it was pitch black when they weren't here, with no natural light. He didn't know how long they'd been in here.

  
  


The man had taken their weapons, and with no Aura any fight between them would be thoroughly one-sided, especially with his tiredness. His collar zapped him every time he almost fell asleep, unlike Nora's, he wasn't sure how long he'd been awake but it was starting to get to him, his mind was slower than usual, it was hard to think.

  
  


Judging from her state of dress it was either late at night or early morning. The man was surprised she was awake after all.

  
  


Testing the pillory he sighed, it was far more secure than it looked, he wasn't breaking free without the use of Aura, not that he would even if he could, she'd simply take him down and then punish him or hurt Nora to get to him.

  
  


No one would come looking for them, they weren't expected anywhere for almost two months, and Beacon would probably not search for them when they don't show up to the initiation, they'd be marked as drop outs most likely.

  
  


No one knew they were here or even that they were missing. The only person who would care enough to notice him missing was in a cell a few metres away. And the only person who'd look for Nora was about to be tortured by a sadistic mad-woman.

  
  


As she went to the table, grabbing two things she came back, mockingly grinning at him as she held them both up for him making him blanch.

  
  


She was waiting for him to choose.

  
  


In one hand was a riding crop and in the other a decently sized pink dildo.

  
  


Being hit with a crop was far more preferable than finding out what she was planning with the dildo.

  
  


Nodding towards the crop, he froze as she calmly tossed it off to the side with a cruel smirk.

  
  


Did she just give him a choice, just so she could choose whichever he didn't want? He was warned that she was a sadist, he shouldn't be surprised.

  
  


Watching her attach it to a strap-on, placing it on over her tiny shorts he tried to prepare himself, he couldn't help but watch as she pulled her tank top off, his eyes widening as Nora's face smirked back at him once the top cleared her head.

  
  


He'd avoided looking at Nora's naked body in the cell next to his, it felt wrong to perv on her while she was unconscious. With 'Nora' standing right in front of him he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her body.

  
  


He had to admit, it was an impressive illusion. Her body type had changed, she'd grown to match Nora's size, her breasts shrinking slightly and her ass growing a bit.

  
  


If he saw her like this when he woke up, he'd truly believe it was Nora, but he could still see the real Nora in the corner of her cell.

  
  


As she moved forwards, she pressed the plastic shaft against his lips making him close them tightly out of defiance.

  
  


"Aww don't be like that Rennie, you're going to want it wet for what comes next," Nora's voice said making him freeze, feeling his anger grow for the second time since he woke up.

  
  


The first being at the speculative look the man gave Nora's naked body.

  
  


She was defiling his friends innocence, Nora would never act like this, and she had no right to use Nora's face and voice for this.

  
  


Judging by the amused smirk, his anger didn't mean much to her as the shaft slid into his mouth, forcing its way passed his lips. As she gripped his hair, he reluctantly used his saliva to lubricate it, he knew where it was going next and he might as well make it easier for him. As she pulled it back, going out of his sight he braced himself.

  
  


He always knew Nora would get them into trouble eventually, but as the girl forced his legs apart, the feel of cold plastic pressing against his sphincter, he had to admit, this isn't how he thought it would happen.

  
  


He was thinking detention or suspension. As she gripped his waist and thrusted forwards he bit his lip, determined not to make a sound as the plastic pushed deeper inside him.

  
  


He probably wouldn't escape this place despite Nora calling him a ninja on occasion, his 'ninja skills' were simply being fast and quiet, he couldn't pick locks or escape prisons but he could at least try to keep their attention on him, even now his focus was on protecting her even knowing it was going to be ultimately futile.

  
  


When they decided to turn their attention to Nora, he'd be the one in the cell, watching helplessly as his only friend was tortured and raped by this mad couple.

  
  


It might seem strange to let his mind wander even as he was penetrated, but it helped him keep calm to keep his mind off what was happening.

  
  


The man seemed less likely to torture them but he'd seen the appreciative look he'd given Nora while the girl was unpredictable, he had no way of knowing what she would do.

  
  


They were completely at the mercy of the pair.

  
  


As she sped up, pounding into him with no mercy, illusions appeared around the room, all of Nora in various states of distress.

  
  


Nora being defiled by the man, on her back as he railed her against the floor. Nora on her knees as faceless men surrounded her, stroking their shafts as she was forced to suck dick after dick. Nora eating out the girl as the man took her from behind. Nora on her hands and knees, a large black dog mounting her from behind as it rutted into her.

  
  


Each illusion was painfully real, despite knowing that they were just fake images, even seeing the real Nora safe and asleep, each image stabbed a dagger into his heart.

  
  


Eventually they changed, somehow getting worse even as the debauchery they showed lessened.

  
  


As he watched a fake Nora on her knees with a smile, a collar around her neck as she undid the mans trousers happily, rubbing her face against his crotch he flinched.

  
  


As words appeared in front of his face he paled at the text.

  
  


'Just a look at the future, your friend's nice and vulnerable, it won't take long to break her don't worry, she'll be happy once her mind is broken and reshaped to better serve us, you will be as well. Both happy as you spend your lives serving our every whim.'

  
  


They had to escape from this place, he needed to get Nora away from here.

  
  


But he couldn't. And any escape attempt would just bring even worse treatment and punishments down on them. He should have faith in her but he truly believed that Nora would break sooner rather than later at their hands. She was physically strong, but he of all people should know how fragile her mind was.

  
  


If they turned their attention onto her fully she'd break.

  
  


He had to do whatever it would take to keep that from happening because if Nora tried fighting like he thought she would, they'd focus on her more than him, they'd try and break the disobedient one first.

  
  


As much as it hurt him to think, he'd have to try and make her obey the two tormentors. The penalty of disobedience would be far worse.

  
  


**\- Jaune -**

  
  


"You're doing great buddy! Oh, you might want to dodge," the sadist shouted making him glare for a moment before he focused again, barely stepping back from the snapping teeth in time. "Come on, it's level three! That's more than half your level. You have a sword, use it." he shouted making Jaune grit his teeth as he leapt forwards, slicing at the giant rat.

  
  


Shiro was an asshole, but he couldn't deny that as he fought the monstrous creatures, he was getting stronger.

  
  


"There's a group of them, use Cleave and cut through the pack, Battle Cry to stun the survivors." he shouted as Jaune took the advice, using the moves he'd been taught to swing his heirloom sword straight through the pack, letting out a yell making them flinch as I leapt into battle.

  
  


He was almost getting used to this.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Jaune's in my party and that means I'm getting Exp even from just sitting back and watching him fight.

  
  


It's a dick move, but I'm happy to leave him to it, he needs the actual battle experience anyway.

  
  


I have found a downside. Plunder doesn't work on the weak rats. Or to be more precise it works but it doesn't take any stat points. I fought a mini-boss rat earlier and got some DEX from it, but for the most part the weakest ones are worthless stats wise.

  
  


Only humans and stronger mobs give me actual stat points. Which means leaving Jaune to fight the horde is just fine and it's also funny watching him flail.

  
  


I am technically teaching him, he is my 'Apprentice' after all, and I can teach him the skills of any class I choose, of course right now I only have Squire so I can only teach him how to use my basic skills and the Sword and Shield Proficiencies but that makes a surprising amount of difference, his flailing was less painful to watch now, he was a novice of course, but that put him on my level of skill. And it made him far, far better than he was this morning.

  
  


I've hit level thirty already, getting my new skills. No active ones but I can't bring myself to complain.

  
  


**[Riding Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained knowledge on how to ride a beast with some skill**

**[Resist Physical (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Reduces Physical Damage by 10%**

  
  


Riding is probably not the most useful, but I will never complain about a pure resist skill, Physical Damage is probably the most common so even lowering it by a small amount is a wonderful thing.

  
  


It's surprisingly efficient to grind with two people, I wanted to test it since I was worried that the EXP would be divided but as far as I can tell I'm levelling like normal. Which means double the people, double the amount of killing we can do.

  
  


Still, there's something funny about taking an idiot and forcing him to fight hordes of rats. I'm monitoring his HP, if he starts to fall I'll come save the day.

  
  


He didn't believe me that my 'Semblance' let me make dungeons to fight in, but that changed quickly enough. Something about seeing being believing.

  
  


As the next wave arrives, I take aim with my Umbrella, opening fire. Might as well join the party.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


"I even feel different look out Remnant, a new and improved Jaune Arc is here!" he says making me roll my eyes.

  
  


"Jaune, you're level 22, that's still weak in comparison to most of the people who'll be at Beacon." I say with a roll of my eyes as he deflates. I should know, two of them are in my basement.

  
  


"Well, it was a start right? I don't know how your powers work and I don't care, this is great." he says cheering up again. I'm decently happy myself.

  
  


**Shiro Eis**

**Level – 38**

**Class – Squire**

**Race – Human**

**Rank – ?**

**Alignment – ? Evil **

**Mentor – None**

**Apprentice – Jaune Arc (Squire)**

**HP – 1010 (+50) [505 regen per five minutes]**

**MP – 140 [50 regen per minute]**

**SP – 1010 [505 regen per minute]**

  
  


My Amulet seems less impressive now. When I had 200 HP it was great, but I should look for a potential upgrade. Which would be fine if I found a single treasure chest but I obviously didn't.

  
  


**New Dungeon Modes Available.**

**Instant Action**

**Horde**

**Challenge**

  
  


Something for me to check later.

  
  


"Seriously Shiro, thanks. Even if you found it far too funny to leave me fighting the swarm," he says seriously making my lips twitch.

  
  


**+20 Reputation with Jaune for helping him prepare for his dream, regardless of your reasons [55/100].**

**Perk Rewarded**

**[Bumbling Wannabe] – Jaune [50]**

**You naturally just scream, 'I don't know what I'm doing'.**

**People will be more inclined to accept you as their apprentice or assist you.**

  
  


Well ignoring the mocking description I will happily take a perk that will make people want to help me.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah I'm going for a drink to celebrate, you coming?" I ask standing up making him pause.

  
  


"I'm not eighteen," he says with a confused tilt of his head.

  
  


"And you care about drinking age now? It's a far smaller crime than cheating your way into a hunters academy. Come on, you're coming with me." I say with a stern look making him jump up. "You're about my size so you can borrow one of my suits, go get a shower, you stink." I say sending him away. Honestly, I'm just hoping he gets drunk and does something funny.

  
  


While he's gone I add an en-suite onto my bedroom, and get a shower myself. Neo's still busy, so I can wait till tomorrow to give Roman his shit back. He's not asking for it back yet, so I don't need to rush.

  
  


I have a new to-do item on my wish-list now. I need to awaken my Aura. All my research has told me nothing, the method of awakening Aura isn't mentioned anywhere at least not online. I know why, it mentions that Grimm are drawn to places with lots of Awakened Auras, so the amount of people who have their Auras awakened is kept to a minimum, only Hunters are supposed to have it awakened along with other 'key figures', but obviously criminals have found a way.

  
  


Texting Neo I tell her my plans, getting a quick reply telling me that she's staying here for the night and to have fun.

  
  


Getting ready, I leave a pair of trousers and a shirt out for Jaune and wait and wait.

  
  


Why does it take him so long to have a shower?

  
  


Half an hour later, he finally exits with an embarrassed smile.

  
  


"Sorry, my motel doesn't have hot water, so I got a bit carried away." he admits making me roll my eyes.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah. Come on, the taxi should be here soon." I say with a sigh as I head out.

  
  


"Aren't you going to lock your door?" he asks as I walk away.

  
  


"My kinda-girlfriend/kinda-roommate is in my bedroom, so it's fine." I say as I wave the taxi over.

Jaune is openly nervous through the entire ride there, seriously? It's just a drink.

  
  


"What happened to the new Jaune Arc? Stop looking so nervous." I say with a smirk as he takes a deep breath.

  
  


"Right right, it's just a drink right? Right?" he asks rapidly.

  
  


"Just a drink and I need to meet up with my kinda-girlfriend, maybe you'll even meet a girl yourself. You could do with getting laid, maybe it'd make you less awkward." I say as we get out of the taxi, heading in.

  
  


"Err... I don't think...Wait, I thought your girlfriend was in the apartment?" he asks in confusion.

  
  


"Neo is, I'm meeting Melanie, don't ask, my love life is confusing." I sat with a shrug as we walk into the club, Melanie going to wave before she hesitates and changes her mind.

  
  


"Right, just a drink, nothing bad, it's just a drink." he mutters making me laugh as we head to the bar.

  
  


"You look beautiful Melanie." I say approaching her, as she goes to no doubt say something scathing I kiss her making her already red face turn crimson.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah it's nice to see you. So, who's the idiot?" she asks making Jaune wince at her glare.

  
  


"His names Jaune, I thought it'd be funny to get him drunk. What's the best drink for that?" I ask with a smirk as Jaune freezes like a deer in headlights at Melanie's contemplative look.

  
  


**\- Two Hours Later -**

  
  


"Huh." I say to myself as I watch Jaune drunkenly make out with some random civilian girl. Turns out Jaune gets kinda smooth when he's wasted.

  
  


"That guy's an idiot, how did he manage to pick up a girl out of his league?" Melanie asks with the same confused look. "I was looking forwards to him doing dumb drunken stuff," she mumbles to herself.

  
  


"Same." I admit, my arm around her shoulder as she cuddles against me. Deciding that Jaune has the right idea, I tilt her head up kissing her as she mumbles a complaint even as she kisses me back.

  
  


**\- Two Hours Later -**

  
  


Pushing Melanie Down onto the bed, my bed this time, I smirk as she spreads her legs without me saying anything.

  
  


The hidden door is locked again, which means Neo isn't down there but she isn't up here either?

  
  


I think.

  
  


Moving on top of her, I smirk as a moan comes through the wall, you go Jaune, Skye is an easy 7/10, better than I thought Jaune could actually pull off. I have to admit they're both plastered, and tomorrow morning should be hilarious. At the very least I wasn't cruel enough to let him take her to his motel.

  
  


Pressing my tip against her already soaking slit, I thrust into her quickly. Melanie prefers it a little rough, I have to wonder what Miltia would be like in bed, but I'm not dumb enough to bring it up to her sister. Miltia was working tonight so I didn't get to spend much time with her.

  
  


Melanie's legs wrap around my waist immediately as we start kissing, my hand groping her breasts roughly, not enough to really hurt but just enough to add to her enjoyment.

  
  


Time to put that increased END to the test.

  
  


Railing into her, I decide that I can't have her staying so quiet. If Jaune is making his girl moan out loud I will have to do the same. It's a matter of pride. As I speed up she moans into my mouth, making me smirk against her lips.

  
  


Pulling out for just a moment as she whines in disappointment, I turn her over and pull her up to her knees as I re-enter her from behind roughly, gripping her hair and giving it a harsh tug, laughing as she tightens down on me.

  
  


She's a masochist, at least a minor one. As another moan comes through the wall, I spank Melanie's pale ass making her yelp before I speed up, drawing a loud moan from her.

  
  


As I rail into her I frown, it's gone quiet in the next room, no more moans at all. Oh well, it's not my problem.

  
  


**\- Jaune -**

  
  


This is not how he saw things going.

  
  


In one day he'd gone from weak and unable to talk to girls (despite his claims of being a lady-killer), to somewhat less weak and losing his virginity.

  
  


As Skye cuddled against him he frowned, she'd been nice about it but he hadn't exactly lasted. And judging from the sounds coming through the wall, Shiro didn't have that problem.

It was embarrassing to have audible proof of Shiro's superiority. He was stronger and better looking (seriously, there was something about the pale skin, white hair and blue eyes that made him question his sexuality when they first met. No guy should be that good looking). And apparently he was better in bed as well.

  
  


Sometimes he couldn't shake the feeling that Shiro was one-upping him on purpose. He did it a lot in the rat place, every time he struggled, Shiro would just casually destroy whatever they were fighting with a smug grin.

  
  


**\- Next Morning -**

  
  


Waking up to Neo cuddling against me from behind, her hardened nipples pressing against my bare back, I frown, oh right, Melanie stayed over. Given that me and Melanie went to sleep naked I'm not surprised that Neo decided to join us but when did she show up?

  
  


"Wuh... What? Oh morning," Melanie says giving me a quick kiss as she sits up with a stretch.

  
  


"You're taking our guest well," I say surprised, she didn't strike me as that reasonable.

  
  


"She woke me up last night, it's fine and I need to get going, work starts early unfortunately, and I took yesterday off." she says with a sigh as she gets up. "Just make sure you come around to the club when you can, or at least invite me over." she says looking surprisingly vulnerable.

  
  


"I will, I'm thinking about making my regular haunt anyway. Let me know when you're free." I say getting a quick smile as she gets dressed and leaves with a wave. I'm getting through her prickly exterior though I've already been in her interior a couple of times now.

  
  


**+10 Affection with Melanie for not being a dick [50/100].**

**Perk Awarded**

**[Familial Envy] – Melanie [50]**

**Whenever you have a relationship with a single member of a family, it will make other applicable targets in the family start to grow interested in you as well.**

  
  


And that's me closer to being between a pair of hot twins.

  
  


"Are you planning on getting up any time soon?" I ask Neo in amusement as she glares at me, pulling the quilts around her.

  
  


With a laugh I get up, throwing some boxers on as I head for breakfast, leaving the zombie to her sleep.

  
  


Getting some toast and jam I sit at the counter, munching away happily.

  
  


As the guest room door opens, Skye comes out with a deep blush. I can see why, all she has on is the shirt that Jaune was wearing last night. Taking a look at her I have to admit, I'm almost proud of Jaune. She's the stereotypical hot blonde you see at clubs. Tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and an ass you could bounce a coin off, she looks a bit basic to be honest, I couldn't pick her from a crowd of blondes if you made me try not without Observe anyway. She's too cookie-cutter to really stand out despite her attractiveness.

  
  


"Shiro right? So awkward question, do you have anything I can wear? My dress got torn along with my underwear." she mumbles making me smirk.

  
  


"You're a lot taller than my girlfriend but you could fit into some of my clothes I think" I say getting up. "Help yourself to some breakfast." I say with a smile. If they don't know I'm a criminal, I'll act the part of the 'nice guy'.

  
  


As she thanks me, I spot Jaune peeking around the door with an embarrassed look making me smirk.

  
  


"Do you need to borrow something as well?" I ask making him blush.

  
  


"I have my clothes from yesterday but," he trails off.

  
  


"They're covered in rat blood? I'll grab you something." I say quietly with a laugh, try explaining that to your civilian one night stand.

  
  


Grabbing them both some casual clothes, just jeans and t-shirts I head back out, passing the two blushing idiots the clothes.

  
  


I can hear them talking in the guest room, but I can't make out what they are saying. Oh well, not my problem.

  
  


As Skye leaves she gives me a wave and promises to return my clothes soon, moments later Jaune walks out of the guest room with a swagger to his step.

  
  


"Someone's proud, look at you losing the V card," I say with a smirk.

  
  


"Not only that, I have a girlfriend now, me and Skye are meeting up later. Like I said, new and improved Jaune Arc." he says proudly before Neo walks out of my room with a stretch, wearing only a small thong as she walks passed him with her breasts exposed to the air, making him turn red.

  
  


He hasn't changed that much.

  
  


Neo is mine or she will be, but I don't care if he sees her topless, as long as he keeps his hands to himself. Look but don't touch, it's like having a flashy sports car, you want people to see it and be jealous, but you wouldn't let anyone else take it for a ride.

  
  


As Neo gives me a deep kiss I wrap an arm around her, giving her ass a squeeze. Yeah, he has a 7/10 but she's nothing compared to the 10/10 I have.

  
  


He does look away eventually, which is showing more restraint than I would have, Neo has an amazing ass after all, and right now it's right in his view with only a tiny thong covering it. Oh wait, he looked again, never mind.

  
  


As she walks back into the bedroom, I have to laugh at Jaune as he tries not to stare at her breasts with a bright red face.

  
  


"Mine's better," I simply say as he pales, perhaps realising that he shouldn't be staring at my kinda-girlfriend right in front of me, I could crush him easily after all and I'm pretty sure Neo just came out so she could show off that she was hotter. Her smug smile just screamed 'Look at how much better I am than her.'

  
  


"I, err... I'll get going now... I have... yeah." he mumbles before he makes a break for it.

  
  


Heh, he's fun to mess with.

  
  


Still, the guest room is a mess. And frankly I don't want to clean it. Cleaning my bed after a night of sex? Sure, cleaning someone else's after they've fucked in it? Nope. Still, I'm kinda rich, I can hire people for this.

  
  


First, I go through the Buy Mode, switching the wardrobe with a fake back into a bookcase that can be opened by a hidden panel. I'll just tell whoever I hire not to touch my books, it's not that unusual for people to be protective over a certain part of their room right?

  
  


It takes some searching online, but I find a business that does what I want eventually. All I had to do was fill the form online and send it off, now it's just about waiting. I went for the two visits a week option, which is 150 Lien a week. Might increase or decrease it depending on how it goes.

  
  


Today's another free day, once Neo gets up I want to go to visit Roman, but apart from that I have no plans which means I can check out the other dungeon modes? Maybe try and max out Squire.

  
  


Checking my messages as I hear my Scroll vibrate, I frown at the message from Cinder.

  
  


'Emerald told me about what happened, you're welcome.'

  
  


Great, the powerful and possibly crazy woman thinks I owe her a favour since she had her people spy on me. Before I can reply, I see the bubble pop up telling me that she's typing.

  
  


'I've heard you're taking part in a tournament? I'll have to come and see you fight'

  
  


Roman wouldn't have told her right? But he signed me up for it, which means my name must be on a list somewhere.

  
  


Either she's looking into the tournament or more likely she's looking into me.

  
  


'Feel free to, say thanks to Emerald for me.' I respond, I'm not saying thanks to her for spying on me but I'll thank Emerald for getting involved when she really didn't need to, she was supposed to be spying on me after all, not protecting me.

  
  


But I am not thanking Cinder.

  
  


**\- Ren -**

  
  


As Nora started to stir he schooled his expression, trying to look as calm as usual. He had a long day yesterday, and he still barely got any sleep, the collar shocked him every two hours, even if he fell asleep it would wake him up soon after. The woman had brought them both some food, just a plain ham sandwich but after a full day without food he devoured it without a second thought. Was it drugged? Possibly, but if she wanted to drug him she didn't need to be subtle about it, it wasn't like he could resist if she just stuck a needle in him after all.

  
  


"Wuh... Ren why are you naked? Why am I naked!? Where are we?!" she shouted as she panicked realising their problem, her hands covering her breasts and pussy as she blushed.

  
  


"The woman we fought beat us, she and her partner have imprisoned us, they took our clothes and weapons and I think she drugged you. You've been asleep for over a day I think, it's hard to tell the passage of time here." he explained, watching as Nora's eyes widened.

  
  


She might be quirky, but she wasn't stupid.

  
  


"What do they want from us?" she asks quietly.

  
  


"It's not what they want from us, it's what they want to do to us. The woman is a sadist, a monster and she just wants to hurt us but the guy..." he trailed off as his eyes flicked down to her nude body, making her pale.

  
  


"We need to get out of here," she started before he interrupted.

  
  


"We can't. These collars are sealing our Aura and they will knock us out if we leave this room, even if we get out of the cells we won't be able to get through the door, and if we do find a way to open it, we'll just be knocked out. The room is sound-proof, and no one is going to be looking for us. We're stuck here." he says defeated, watching her grow paler and paler as he spoke. It was cruel, but she'd fight and struggle if he didn't and that would give the psycho all the reasons she needed to pull out the most painful punishments.

  
  


"I... but what are we going to do?" she asked making him flinch at her tone.

  
  


"We picked a fight we couldn't win, now all we can do is wait until we get an opportunity to escape. It's going to be hard and painful, but we just have to hold out until we get a chance to get free." he said making her eyes widen. "Please Nora don't resist. She wants us to try and fight her, all it will do is make things worse for us, whatever they do to us is nothing compared to what she'll do if we disobey, until we find a way to escape we just have to do what they want, no matter how painful or degrading it is," he said, trying to keep his face calm, he needed to be strong if only for her sake.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Roman was utterly uncaring about the deal going wrong, apparently he took the opportunity to break into the gang's base and rob them anyway, as a punishment for their leader getting violent.

  
  


Basically he got paid for the goods anyway, so he's come out on top.

  
  


The members of the Gang that weren't at the deal will apparently be absorbed into a different gang, which seems to happen a lot judging by how casual Roman was about it.

  
  


And with the pile of contraband no longer sitting in my inventory, I have the rest of the day free.

  
  


My dreams of grinding came to a halt (or you could say ground to a halt) as I head back to my apartment door, pausing at the sight of an older woman standing outside my door. My first hint of her identity is the pale white hair done in a bun, and ice blue eyes. Now where have I seen those eyes before?

  
  


I have a suspicion that she isn't my new maid.

  
  


Mostly because maids don't tear up and rush their employers when they see them, and they don't tend to pull them into tight hugs either.

  
  


Hello Mother.

  
  


Leading the crying woman into the apartment and set her down on the couch, I ignore the amused Neo as she vanishes from sight.

  
  


"So I take it you're Willow? Weiss told me you might be coming," I say as she gathers herself, wiping her tears as her mascara runs.

  
  


"I am, this really isn't how I pictured this meeting going. Sorry, I must look a mess." she says with a self-deprecating laugh.

  
  


"You're fine, I'm not entirely sure how I expected this to go either." I say with a smile, the wheels already turning in my head.

  
  


I've looked up my 'family', enough to know that the Atlas' gossip magazines are focused on the fact that her husband has been kicked from his position of CEO, and that Willow is the current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, but my 'sister' Winter is acting as the temporary one for unknown reasons, which is weird since she gave up her position in the company to join the military.

  
  


They're mostly arguing over what that means for the future of the richest family in Atlas, who are basically celebrities simply because they are rich.

  
  


**Willow Schnee, Broken**

**LVL – ?**

**Faction – Schnee Dust Company**

**Thoughts about you – Pure Obsession**

**Unique Skill – Schnee Glyphs**

**Reputation – 95**

  
  


95, as in almost at 100 and I haven't even done anything yet. And, Pure Obsession? This woman has issues, many many issues, I can already see that but I can also see the plus side of having the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world completely on my side.

  
  


**Perk Rewarded**

**[Drink like a fish] - Willow Schnee [50]**

**Years of alcoholism finally has a benefit.**

**Gain experience for drinking alcohol, greatly increased alcohol tolerance.**

  
  


And she's a drunk, huh.

  
  


"I know I should have called ahead, or arranged a meeting but I just couldn't wait any more," she says placing a hesitant hand on the side of my face as I smile at her gently.

  
  


"It's fine, Weiss gave me the heads up after all. I've been looking forward to meeting you." I say soothingly as she smiles widely at me. I just hope she gets past the crying stage quickly, it's annoying.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


She didn't get past the crying stage, at least not yet.

  
  


I've made little progress, she's too emotional at the moment. But, she's also staying in my guest room so we can 'get to know each other'. I think I can get her to stay as long as I need her to, as long as it takes to get her under my control which shouldn't be that hard, if her blubbering has taught me anything it's that she feels extremely guilty over me 'growing up on the streets'. I got some flashes which match that, memories of a hard life, but I don't see them as my life, my life started a few days ago as far as I am concerned, which makes my girls all pedophiles by the way, anything that happened before then is someone else, still it's nice to have the memories. It'll help me keep things straight.

  
  


She's sleeping in the guest room, the long distance journey catching up with her.

  
  


'So your dear mother is staying with us?' Neo asks as she sits on the bed with a smirk.

  
  


"My incredibly rich and powerful mother," I say with a smirk as Neo's own smirk widens.

  
  


**+10 Affection with Neo for being as self-serving as her [80/100].**

  
  


'True, we just need to make sure she doesn't notice our other guests.' she replies with a grin as she nods towards the hidden door.

  
  


"I know, I'm going to install some cameras around the apartment, hidden ones to be exact. Maybe get a lock for the bedroom door." I say making her nod.

  
  


'But that's for later. I think it's time we go play with our guests, while mommy is sleeping,' she says as she opens the hidden door making me roll my eyes.

  
  


Following her in amusement, I close the door behind us just in case.

  
  


As we head into the dungeon, both out prisoners jump slightly, Nora backs away into the corner of her cell almost instinctively, Ren simply staying as still as possible.

  
  


"So, did you have something in mind?" I ask Neo as she looks them over.

  
  


'I played hide the dildo with the guy yesterday, he was pretty good at it so let's play with the girl today. Don't worry, I didn't let him touch me, I know you're the jealous type,' she messages with a smirk making me pause. I don't think I've ever acted jealous? Not that she's wrong.

  
  


As Neo opens the cell up, Nora cowers slightly but I have to admit I'm fairly surprised at how unresisting she is as she's pulled out of the cell, she attempts to cover her body as she is forced to stand in front of me but Neo yanks her arms to her side with a scowl.

  
  


"W-what do you want?" she asks hesitantly as I look her over, feeling my dick harden as I do, she looks so vulnerable, the scared expression is doing more for me than her naked body.

  
  


'She's all yours,' Neo texts as she moves behind Nora, her hands reaching around and groping Nora's breasts making her flinch.

  
  


As I go to reach for her fat tits, Ren finally moves.

  
  


"Wait!" he shouts making Neo scowl as she turns to him with a glare.

  
  


"And why would I do that?" I ask him in mild amusement, he's not exactly in a position to negotiate.

  
  


"Please, you two can do whatever you want to me, just leave Nora alone." he begs, as I go to refuse I notice Neo looking speculative, staring at him intensely.

  
  


'It's your choice, but if we break him the girl will break easier. She's reliant on him.' she says after a moment.

  
  


"I wanted to fuck her though." I admit with a sigh.

  
  


'You will, eventually. Besides, he's girly enough isn't he? Please? For me? If you choose him, you can have me as well,' she offers making me pause as I stare at her.

  
  


I don't care that he's a guy and I really want Neo. But I also want Nora now, her fear is driving me wild.

  
  


"No, I'm fine Ren, I'll be fine," Nora says despite the weakness in her tone, aww they're both so self-sacrificing.

  
  


Girly boy and Neo or Nora, truly I have the hardest life.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene - Ozpin -**

  
  


Despite Raven's best attempts at interfering, it was only a matter of time before he found the other magic user.

  
  


Shiro Eis, son of Willow Schnee and Qrow Branwen.

  
  


Interesting.

  
  


The tiny spark of magic he had given Qrow wasn't responsible for Shiro's magic, if it was then Yang Xiao Long would also have magic after all so how did he gain his magic?

  
  


It was a shame he was using it for something as crude as smuggling, but in truth he was willing to ignore Shiro's less than legal activities, the war with Salem was of greater importance after all.

  
  


The Grimm were his foe, he simply didn't have the time to try and fight the drug trade, it was a fight that was almost as time consuming and difficult as the war against the Grimm after all.

  
  


He had to look at the big picture, there wouldn't be anyone left to deal drugs if the Grimm had their way. The evil of the Grimm far surpassed the damage caused by crime.

  
  


It was essential that he recruited Shiro to his side, perhaps Shiro's underground connections could even help him locate Salem's minions. He would take whatever help he could get.

  
  


But how to recruit him? Qrow hadn't decided what to do about his new son yet, spending most of his time 'thinking', searching for the answer at the bottom of a bottle, he doubted inviting him to Beacon would work, Shiro was too old after all, he wasn't strong enough to join the third years and there were no spaces in the third years anyway. He doubted Shiro would want to be put on a team with people two years younger than him,maybe even younger if he could find a way to get the Silver Eyed Warrior into Beacon next year.

  
  


Still there were other ways for him to bring Shiro to Beacon, it had been years since the last Apprenticeship, the program was practically forgotten as none of the teachers had the time for an apprentice, but perhaps he could make some arrangements.

  
  


He couldn't do it, as Headmaster he couldn't take an Apprentice even if the concept appealed to him, training a younger magic user to follow his footsteps could be a wonderful safety net after all. But which teacher to convince.

  
  


Obviously there was only one real choice, out of all the staff only Glynda was fully aware of the secret war with Salem, the others knew a lot, but not everything.

  
  


Convincing Glynda to take an Apprentice would be complicated, she was a very busy woman after all, but it would be possible and it would bring Shiro to Beacon without him joining any team. He'd probably have to promise to do his own paperwork to get her to agree, an unfortunate sacrifice.

  
  


Of course then they'd have to convince Shiro himself, and he still didn't have enough information on him to know how best to do that.

  
  


**Authors Note : I've decided to post two chapters of each story in a row before swapping, it's actually easier for me to write that way since I'm switching between stories less that way, helps keep in all together in my head.**

  
  


**So, now that we are in October I figure I should give you all a slight warning, I work in retail... and that means winter can be very busy for me. I won't be stopping posting obviously, and I'll try to keep posting regularly, but just don't panic if I take a couple more days than usual sometimes. It won't really get chaotic till mid-November/early-December probably but I thought I should tell you anyway. I've already noticed my shifts getting longer on the rota.**

  
  


**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

* * *

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

  
  



	5. Machines are friends too.

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

  
  


Chapter 05 : Machines are friends too.

  
  


"Fine, shove the girl back in her cage. Congratulations Ren, you get to be the lucky one getting all the attention today," I say with a smirk, causing Neo to clap in excitement, tossing the slightly struggling Nora back into her cell and locking it.

  
  


Just as she is about to open Ren's cell, her scroll vibrates at the exact time that mine does.

  
  


'Meet me at the warehouse, Asap. Roman.'

  
  


Looking at Neo I watch as she pouts in anger, her cheeks puffing up. After a moment she lets out a sigh, nodding at me.

  
  


'If this isn't important, I'm putting acid in his eye-liner.' she promises making me laugh.

  
  


"Well, looks like it's your lucky day Ren, we have work to do," I say with a sigh. "Still, don't get too comfortable.. we'll be back, and we can play more then." I taunt as Neo mockingly waves at them, walking away as she locks the door again.

  
  


"So, what do you think this is about?" I ask making her shrug.

  
  


'No idea, but he should know better than to ruin my fun.' she says with a shrug as we leave the apartment, mounting the hell bike.

  
  


"Guess we'll just have to wait and see, assuming you don't kill us both before we get there." I say with a deadpan expression making her giggle.

  
  


'Just grab on nice and tight, you probably won't fall off.' she replies, making me reach around and place my hands on her breasts, grabbing hold nice and tight. 'That isn't what I meant.. Ehh, whatever you've earned it.'

  
  


Maybe she wanted to punish me, but her driving was more reckless than usual this time, we may have caused a pile-up as she cut across and made a car swerve to avoid hitting us...

  
  


I got EXP shortly after the crash, so I'm pretty sure people died. Still, two free levels? I won't complain.

  
  


**[Defensive Stance] (Active)**

**A stance that reduces all damage taken, but increases your aggro and reduces your dealt damage as well.**

**10% damage reduction**

**Makes enemies more likely to target you**

**[Taunt] (Active)**

**150 SP to cast**

**Causes the affected target to target you if they fail an intelligence check.**

  
  


Woo, skills that specifically make people attack me. Ugh, I suppose it's better to have them and not need them, than need them and not have them.

  
  


Pulling up at the warehouse, I immediately notice something unusual, Roman likes to keep his hideout nice and nondescript, to reduce any police or hunter heat so why does it seem like most of Junior's thugs are hanging around outside? I think they're Junior's men, and I can see some in a different 'uniform'. Hired Thugs?

  
  


Heading inside, I see Roman burning documents with a scowl.

  
  


"Good, you're here. Grab everything in that pile. I'm ditching this place and I don't want to be leaving anything behind. And hurry up, this place will be under attack soon," he muttered gesturing to a massive pile of crates and cases.

  
  


'Who's attacking? And can I slaughter them?' Neo asks immediately, making him scowl.

  
  


"The White Fang, for various reasons I won't be doing business with them any more, and they haven't taken it well. That brute Adam will be here to kill me soon, and he'll be bringing some friends and yes, you can kill as many as you want." he says with a smirk.

  
  


"You seem calm for someone whose life is being targeted." I say as I start grabbing all the crates.

  
  


"I have no plans on dying, I might prefer to avoid violence but I know how to handle myself, besides, I have a plan." he mutters with a cruel smirk.

  
  


I'm starting to see where Neo gets her sadism from. Like father like daughter.

  
  


**\- Blake -**

  
  


This was a bad idea.

  
  


Roman was a racist asshole who exploited their desperation, but he was also a very dangerous criminal, looking over the gathered White Fang members she sighed.

  
  


Adam had come back from a meeting with Roman in a rage, she didn't know all the details, only that they had argued over something and Roman had decided to increase his prices in retaliation to 500% of what they were already paying.

  
  


The White Fang needed weapons and Dust, they got Dust by robbing Schnee transports, but weapons were slightly harder and they couldn't rob the transports without weapons since they were getting more and more defended.

  
  


They also got more innocent supplies from Roman, food and other necessities, it was difficult for them to purchase things in bulk legitimately without attracting attention after all, so Roman calmly demonstrating how much they needed him.

  
  


Of course Adam had decided that he'd just take them by force instead, he was far too quick to resort to violence these days, and no one seemed to care but her.

  
  


They couldn't let Roman cheat them, but killing him would stop any of the underworld gangs from dealing with them, they were hurting themselves in the long run.

  
  


She wouldn't mourn Roman, she doubted anyone would, but it was still a major problem for them. Even if they grabbed all Roman's supplies, they would run out eventually.

  
  


Not to mention, a battle this big would attract both Hunter and Police attention.

  
  


Still, she wasn't going to abandon them, and Adam wouldn't change his mind, so here she was.

  
  


She was going to leave the White Fang soon, she had to after all, but not right before a big operation. She was one of the better fighters in the Vale group, and if her joining her brothers and sisters meant more of them would survive so be it.

  
  


She couldn't stay in the White Fang, not with how bloodthirsty it had become but she still had friends in it, and she wouldn't leave them to fight a group of actual criminals on their own.

  
  


Moving through the quiet industrial area, she spotted their target. The warehouse Roman used as his hideout.

  
  


It seemed quiet? Maybe too quiet.

  
  


Adam had chosen just over a dozen if their better fighters for this, he might be angry but he wasn't being stupid about it but still, this just screamed trap and no one else seemed to notice.

  
  


As they quietly moved inside, she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of piles of crates around the room, at least they could get something out of this.

  
  


"Where's Roman and his pet assassin?" Adam growled as he looked around in anger, clutching Wilt and Blush.

  
  


Something about this was wrong.

  
  


As her ears twitched, she focused, hearing something? After the briefest moment, her eyes widened hearing a muffled beeping that was far too familiar.

  
  


"RUN! There's a bo-" she tried shouting out before a deafening explosion filled the room, each of the crates exploding into countless balls of flames.

  
  


Whether it was luck or misfortune, something she'd soon be asking herself, she was flung away by the closest explosion, her aura protecting her from the majority of the damage as she was sent rolling across the ground.

  
  


Feeling her consciousness start to fade, she sighed looking up into a pair of mismatched eyes staring at her in curious amusement. She knew that this wouldn't end well.

  
  


**\- Adam -**

  
  


Roman was a rat, but he was a smart one.

  
  


He'd underestimated him. Blowing up your own hideout was a move he hadn't thought the greedy asshole would have been willing to try.

  
  


His Aura was less than perfect, about 30% left, and as he limped from the warehouse he made eye contact with the smirking asshole himself, the little killer at his side spinning her umbrella blade happily, he could already see blood on it.

  
  


She hadn't wasted any time finishing off the others before they could recover, he'd been blasted deeper inside the burning warehouse, and it looked like the bitch had executed the others while he pulled himself from the wreckage.

  
  


He'd make her pay for that.

  
  


Charging Roman he swung Wilt and Blush with a roar, his eyes widening as his blade went through him, both of them vanishing into shards of glass.

  
  


The next thing he knew, his body was screaming in pain as another bomb went off sending him flying back.

  
  


As he pulled himself up a second time, his instincts roared at him to move. Jumping back just a second too slow, he felt the blade carve through him, his depleted aura failing to protect him from Neo's attack.

  
  


Watching his blade fall to the ground, along with his arm, he roared in pain, glaring at the smirking girl.

  
  


His Aura was empty, his weapon taken from him along with his right arm.

  
  


Kicking out at the bitch, he knocked her away from him, she hadn't expected him to still be able to fight, reaching down he grabbed Wilt and Blush in his remaining arm then turned and fled into the night.

  
  


He'd make them pay, but right now he just needed to survive.

  
  


Glancing back, he frowned at the sight of her not chasing him. Why was she letting him escape?

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


"No, that's a terrible idea." I say sternly as Neo gives me a begging stare.

  
  


'I'll feed her and everything!' she texts as she holds her newest captive.

  
  


Of course Neo decided to keep one of the dangerous terrorists, looking at the black haired girl Neo is carrying I face palm in annoyance. As if a pair of Hunters-in-Training wasn't risky enough.

  
  


I'd already dropped off Roman's goods at the new hideout, I wasn't sticking around for the fighting after all, I know my limits and Adam was far, far out of my league. I have no intention of getting killed before I can get strong by overestimating myself.

  
  


"You might as well give in, I've never seen her change her mind about anything," Roman drawls in amusement. "Either way, I'm going to lay low for a while, so neither of you will be seeing me for the next month or so, just until the heat lessens, Adam will be looking for us when he recovers." he says making me frown.

  
  


"Then why let him live?" I ask making Roman scoff.

  
  


"Because Adam is a fool, and it's better to leave an imbecile like him in charge than risk someone actually competent taking his place. Adam is strong, but he's too stupid to be a real threat, all it took was a few insults and he came charging into enemy territory like some brutish berserker. Didn't even need the men I hired from Junior," Roman laughs, I have to admit I like Roman's style.

  
  


"So, losing the White Fang isn't going to hurt your business?" I ask making him laugh again.

  
  


"Not even slightly, they weren't good customers anyway, and getting involved with terrorists never ends well in the long run. I have enough clients even without them. You should get home. I'm not sure what I interrupted but I'd rather you take Neo away before she tries to stab me again." he says with a deadpan expression making me laugh.

  
  


"Fine, let's go Neo and you can bring your new cat with you." I say reluctantly, getting a beaming smile. At this point the White Fang are going to be pissed either way, might as well take the girl with us.

  
  


Neo's lucky she's so cute.

  
  


'I am aren't I?' she replies with a smug smile.

  
  


"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I ask with a sigh.

  
  


"You did. Get going you Lovebirds before you give me diabetes." Roman says mockingly, dodging Neo's attempt to skewer him.

  
  


"Fair enough, come on Neo. Let's go home." I say not giving him the satisfaction of reacting.

  
  


Heading out of the warehouse Neo skips after me, still carrying the unconscious body of her newest toy, I almost feel sorry for Blake, she seemed somewhat nice when we spoke before but not enough for me to protect her from Neo or myself for that matter.

  
  


Heading home, Neo locks Blake up in her new home but I'm pretty tired so I just call it a night.

  
  


As I strip off and getting in bed, Neo joins me, stripping herself before she cuddles against me, giving me a kiss before she spoons against me, her naked ass pressing against my crotch.

  
  


"Tease," I mumble, hearing her giggle, pressing herself against me harder.

  
  


Closing my eyes, I wrap an arm around her pulling her closer.

  
  


**\- Blake -**

  
  


Waking up in chains was her first indicator that something was wrong, the metal collar was the second.

  
  


Looking around rapidly, she winced as she felt the cold air on her bare body, the cell she was in was small, and this wasn't a police cell.

  
  


It had always been a concern, the White Fang were treated like terrorists after all, if they were captured then a long prison sentence would be all that waited for them.

  
  


This wasn't a prison cell, this was a dungeon.

  
  


Looking around she noticed two more cells with people trapped inside them, both as naked as her, one girl and one man, the man was wearing a blindfold and the girl was sleeping.

  
  


"Where am I?" she asked getting the pairs attention.

  
  


"Welcome to the sex dungeon of a pair of nut-jobs." the man said after a moment, looking in her direction. "I guess you're the unlucky one who got their attention last night. I'd prepare yourself, there's no escaping this place." he muttered making her frown as she tested her chains.

  
  


Manoeuvring herself, she pulled her hairpin from her hair. She had always been worried about being captured which was why she'd taken lengths to make sure she could escape.

  
  


It took her almost five minutes to undo her shackles, drawing the attention of the man.

  
  


"You're wasting your time. If you can't get that collar off you aren't going anywhere." he said making her frown as she checked the collar, it didn't have a regular lock, and she couldn't pick something so high-tech.

  
  


Still, she wasn't going to just give up.

  
  


Moving to her cell door, she went to work again. This lock took her almost ten minutes to unlock, but as it swung open she smirked to herself.

  
  


"Do you want me to open your cell?" she offered making the man flinch.

  
  


"No. You're just going to get yourself punished, as long as we have these collars on we can't leave this room. You're just making things worse for yourself," he muttered.

  
  


Fine, she'd escape on her own then.

  
  


Heading to the staircase, she frowned at the sight of a keypad, she couldn't unlock something tech-based.

  
  


She couldn't open the door, and she couldn't get rid of the collar fucking with her Aura.

  
  


Exploring the room, she tried to ignore the various sex toys as she searched for her weapons and clothes, unfortunately finding nothing.

  
  


As she looked for anything she could use, she heard the door moving making her hide by the staircase quickly.

  
  


As the girl who grabbed her walked passed, not looking around as she entered the dungeon, she considered attacking her before she shook her head. Rushing up the staircase, she heard the girl turn around, but she didn't stop until she reached the top.

  
  


The moment she stepped passed the door, pain rushed through her body making her scream in pain. Electricity coursing through her as she fell to the floor convulsing.

  
  


"Wuh, Ahh, an escapee. You really should have done that." Shiro said getting out of bed with a yawn.

  
  


As the girl smirked down at her, she felt her heart drop, even as her body convulsed on the floor, the pain still not stopping.

  
  


**\- Willow -**

  
  


Watching her beloved son pull the faunus girl back into the hidden door through a crack in the door, she frowned deeply.

  
  


She had suspected Shiro was not an innocent person, but now she had proof. A secret room with at least one person imprisoned in it.

  
  


Shiro even seemed amused at the girl's suffering.

  
  


Hearing a mocking throat clearing, she turned around quickly making eye contact with the amused girl who shared a room with her son.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Attaching Blake to the pillory, I smirk at her as she glares at me.

  
  


"You're going to pay for this." she growls out as she struggles against the binds.

  
  


"We'll see about that. The real question is whether I'll pay before you're broken. Still, I want you to know that this isn't personal, you seemed nice when we met after all but Neo wanted another pet." I say kneeling so we are face to face.

  
  


As a glob of spit lands on my face I laugh, grabbing her chin and leaning forwards capturing her lips with my own, forcing my tongue into her mouth as her eyes widen in anger.

  
  


Just as she attempts to bite my tongue I pull back, laughing as she snarls at me. Standing up she looks away, not wanting to be looking directly at my hard shaft.

  
  


"Try it and I'll bite it off." she snarls angrily.

  
  


"Then I guess I'll have to use the other end..." I say with a shrug making her eyes widen.

  
  


"Don't you dare, I swear I'll kill you if you touch me." she threatens making me laugh again.

  
  


"And how are you going to do that? You're in no position to be making threats. Still, I'll let you choose kitty cat. Which hole am I fucking?" I ask with a smirk as she glares at me, struggling against the pillory to no avail.

  
  


As Neo enters, closing the door behind her she smirks at us, moving to her little drug cabinet I added for her.

  
  


'Want to really punish the kitty cat?' She asks as she comes back with a needle, grinning wildly.

  
  


"What's in it? What does it do?" I ask as Blake pales, looking at the needle in slight fear. I wouldn't want some mystery substance stuck in me either.

  
  


'It's an addictive substance, it doesn't really do anything but she'll start craving it more and more.' she adds making me smirk.

  
  


"Sure, stick it in her." I say in amusement, she won't be so eager to fight if she's a junkie waiting for her next fix.

  
  


Blake struggles more as the needle is stuck into her neck, but she can't gather the strength to escape the pillory.

  
  


"You haven't answered my question Blakey. Which hole am I fucking?" I ask again as she glares at us both.

  
  


'You should pump some kitties into her, I've heard Cat Faunus are super fertile after all.' Neo adds making Blake pale, how do other people see Neo's text? I'm seeing the words appear above Blake where she can't possibly see them, but she's still reacting.

  
  


"My mouth. Use my mouth." Blake says quickly.

  
  


"See, I could have sworn you threatened to bite my dick off if I did that but I'll accept your choice if you beg me to." I say mockingly, taking my shaft and rubbing it against her face in amusement.

  
  


I have nothing against Blake, really I don't but seeing her so helpless is just wonderful.

  
  


"Please use my mouth." she grounds out, making me and Neo laugh.

  
  


**\- Blake -**

  
  


"That's better, now open wide." the bastard said, pressing his shaft against her lips.

  
  


Glaring up at him, she reluctantly opened her mouth and let the thick shaft slide between her lips and into her mouth.

  
  


Cat faunus really were fertile, especially when they went into heat and she couldn't risk letting him cum inside her pussy which meant letting him use her mouth no matter how much she wanted to bite down.

  
  


Keeping her teeth away from the invading shaft, she obediently remained still as he gripped her hair, thrusting into her mouth hard and fast, she could feel herself starting to drool despite her best efforts.

  
  


She was going to kill him. Some way, some how she'd kill him for this.

  
  


Feeling a hand stroke her ass she struggled some more, wincing at the feeling of a crop being brought down on her bare ass. So that's where the girl had gone.

  
  


Every few seconds she was struck again, never in the same place twice. Occasionally the strike would hit her pussy directly making her flinch in pain... and unwanted pleasure as the girl dragged the crop along her slit for a moment.

  
  


After a moment, she felt the unmistakable feeling of another needle being inserted into her, this one being stuck into her bare ass.

  
  


As the girl ran her finger along her slit again, Blake moaned around the dick in her mouth, feeling her body heat up. An aphrodisiac? She could handle this.

  
  


Even as the girl started fingering her, she glared at Shiro. If she'd known what was going to happen she would have let Adam kill him when they first met.

  
  


As he roughly fucked her face, she could see his amusement as her moans started to escape from her, muffled by his shaft. Of course she was moaning, she'd been drugged with an aphrodisiac, he hadn't won anything.

  
  


"I'm going to cum soon but if you waste any of it the next load is going in your pussy, got that kitty?" he asked with a smirk making her glare harder. His thrusts became more frantic, his grip on her hair tightening as he pounded her face.

  
  


As he came, she scowled around his shaft, reluctantly swallowing his cum despite her disgust, she didn't want to get knocked up by an asshole like him, if that meant swallowing his cum so be it.

  
  


As the girl pushed her fingers deeper into Blake she moaned again, her body almost painfully hot.

  
  


'I don't think the kitty is a virgin,' the text appearing said, making Shiro look down at her in mild interest as he pulled his dick out of her mouth, the last of his cum landing on her face making her scowl.

  
  


"Aww, have you been a naughty kitty?" he said mockingly making her frown, not responding. "I asked you a question, if you ignore me again I'll cut one of these off," he said with a glare as he grabbed one of her ears roughly making her yelp in pain. "Well, are you a virgin?" he asked again, twisting her ear slightly.

  
  


"No," she admitted, it wasn't worth being hurt for after all. She and Adam had been together for long enough that she had nothing to be ashamed off.

  
  


"Was it Adam? He did seem to listen to you, have you tamed the big bad beast." Shiro said mockingly. She stayed quiet but his grip on her ear tightened making her wince.

  
  


"Yes, we're dating, not that it's any of your business." she said quickly, Cat ears were very sensitive and they could easily be permanently harmed. She was planning on leaving Adam, he was too violent now, nothing like the charismatic man she'd fallen for. He'd changed too much.

  
  


"Guess I should tell you that he's a cripple now, Neo cut his arm off. Then he went scurrying into the night," Shiro said making her frown, that wouldn't stop him, he'd just get angrier. They were underestimating him.

  
  


Still, it would mean that he would have to go into hiding to recover. Adam wouldn't be able to get a prosthetic arm, he was a wanted man and the only place to get the high-level prosthetics would be Atlas but Adam would be killed the moment he tried crossing the border. Atlas was the worst place for the White Fang, they'd never managed to make a group there. Atlas Military was too efficient and active for it.

  
  


Which would leave Adam with one arm and she couldn't count on him rescuing her any time soon.

  
  


"Oh, and all the rest of your little White Fang attack squad? They're dead," he continued making her flinch, she'd suspected it, but it still hurt to hear it confirmed. "Still, I'll leave you alone for now but don't worry, we won't leave you with nothing to do," he laughed as she felt something cold and hard being pushed into her pussy, moaning out loud as it started vibrating. "Oh and next time you try and run, I'm taking your legs. After all, I don't need that part of you do I?" he said coldly.

  
  


He was almost schizophrenic with how quickly he changed from amused to cruel.

  
  


As he left, she felt Neo attach a pair of small vibrators to her nipples, turning them on, before she gave Blake a mocking wave as she put a blindfold over her eyes.

  
  


When one sense was taken, the others intensified.

  
  


As she heard the door to the dungeon being closed, she moaned out loud, feeling the multiple vibrators all forcing waves of pleasure through her body.

  
  


**\- Ren -**

  
  


It was cruel, but he was so glad someone else was here.

  
  


Besides, she was apparently White Fang so he couldn't bring himself to care about her. Letting her be punished would take the attention of him and more importantly Nora.

  
  


If the demonic pair hadn't been distracted last night, he would have been the one in that pillory. For that, he was somewhat thankful but he knew it was only delaying the inevitable.

  
  


Still, with another prisoner in this hellhole, it increased his chance of keeping Nora safe, now there were two people who could be used as a sacrifice to keep her safe.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


"I suppose I can't just say this isn't what it looks like?" I ask seeing my 'mother' sitting on my bed in her nightie as I leave the dungeon, getting a deadpan looking return. "Well this is awkward," I say calmly. Neo can beat Willow if it comes to it.

  
  


"Your friend has filled me in Shiro. I don't care what you do with some White Fang scum, or some idiot teens who couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business but you need to be careful, I didn't get you back after all these years just to lose you again. If you get Hunter attention, even my fortune won't be able to get you out of trouble." she says standing up and pulling me into a tight hug.

  
  


Huh, yeah, this woman is completely broken.

  
  


Also, I'm still naked and her well-endowed breasts pressing against me is making me get hard again.

  
  


"I'll be more careful, I promise." I say hugging her back.

  
  


"That's all I ask. Weiss wouldn't understand if she found out, she tends to see things in black and white and Winter definitely wouldn't understand, she'd drag you straight to prison herself. I won't allow that, I won't anyone take you from me. Not even your sisters," she says seriously, as she pulls back her eyes dart downwards, looking at where my hard shaft is pressing against her thigh, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'll leave you to whatever you're doing, just remember Shiro, no matter what life you want to live, I'll support you, I'd do anything for you because I owe you that much." she says placing a kiss on my cheeks before hugging me again.

  
  


Taking a chance I move my hands just a bit lower, gripping her barely covered ass. She says nothing as we part, giving me one last kiss on the cheek before she leaves the room.

  
  


'That woman has issues, she'll fit right in.' Neo remarks with a smirk.

  
  


"That she will, it's boring being normal anyway." I say with a laugh.

  
  


'True, so you're going to be pounding that Milf right? She's a drunk so I could easily put some subtle aphrodisiacs in her drink, I doubt she'd even put up a fight with a bit of alcohol and some drugs.' she offers as I give her a deadpan look.

  
  


"Don't drug my mother. And yes, I am absolutely fucking her, I just don't need drugs for it." I say confidently, Willow is broken plus my Perks means I won't have much trouble getting her into bed.

  
  


'Fair enough, I'll save the drugs for our playthings, It's nice to have some helpful assistants to help me learn more about drugs.' she says with a beaming smile.

  
  


"You do that but try not to kill them, it'd be a pain to have to find replacements," I say with a deadpan look making her giggle.

  
  


I'm heading back to bed, Blake's escape attempt was rudely early.

  
  


**\- Cinder -**

  
  


Things just didn't seem to go her way.

  
  


Two of the people on her wish-list, Roman and Adam were now at war.

  
  


Which meant she had to choose which one she wanted the most, neither would join her if the other was a part of her group after all.

  
  


Adam and the White Fang were good as disposable manpower, but Roman was far more talented and more importantly he was connected with Shiro.

  
  


If she recruited Adam, she'd be alienating Roman, which would really hurt her chances of getting Shiro. And that was unacceptable.

  
  


It was annoying, but she'd have to forget about recruiting Adam which puts the White Fang out of her grasp at least until she had the magic of the Maiden and could force the fools to obey her through fear.

  
  


Which put her back to square one, the Fall Maiden was still far out of her reach, she didn't have the manpower to attack or infiltrate Beacon after all.

  
  


Just set-backs after set-backs. She wanted to give Shiro some space, rushing him would hurt her standing with him but she was getting more and more desperate for power.

  
  


She needed Shiro beneath her, he was getting stronger at an unnatural rate after all, she couldn't leave him for too long or she'd have the same problem she had with Adam, Roman and Neo, they were too strong to force into submission.

  
  


If Shiro became stronger than her then she would be in trouble and she needed to get him on her side before that happened. Unfortunately, she had no idea what he wanted, she needed to do more research.

  
  


**\- Kali -**

  
  


Feeling her heart drop, she glared at the scroll.

  
  


"You said you'd keep her safe, away from the dangerous missions!" she shouted angrily, seeing her old friend wince as she did.

  
  


"I tried, Adam decided to attack Roman on his own," Sienna tried to explain as Kali glared at her.

  
  


"Adam's a rabid attack-dog. He's always been crazy and from what you've said he's only gotten worse. What Blake sees in the madman I will never know." she muttered. "J-just tell me the truth, is Blake dead?" she asked hesitantly not really wanting an answer.

  
  


"No, everyone else who went on that mission was found dead, they didn't get rid of the corpses, if she was dead the men I sent would have found her body, but she also hasn't returned to the White Fang's hideout either." Sienna said quickly.

  
  


"So where is she?" Kali asked angrily.

  
  


"I don't know, I doubt Blake would have run without saying anything. I think she might have been grabbed but I don't know who she was grabbed by. Roman isn't the sort to resort to taking hostages, but I don't know who else is in Roman's group. I'm sorry Kali, I've got some agents searching for her but…," Sienna trailed off.

  
  


"But what?" she asked angrily.

  
  


"But I doubt they'll find anything, there's a lot of Heat in Vale at the moment, the explosions have attracted Police and Hunters. It's hard for my men to move. I'm sorry Kali, I'm pulling the White Fang out of Vale until the heat dies down, I can't take the risk." Sienna said sadly.

  
  


"Y-you can't be serious?" Kali asked quickly, seeing Sienna avoid making eye contact.

  
  


"I am, I'm sorry about Blake but it's too risky to keep my men in there for just one girl. Goodbye Kali." Sienna said ending the call.

  
  


So that was it, huh?

  
  


She'd always known where Blake was, but she knew better than to drag her stubborn daughter home, she'd be on the next ship out of the Menagerie the moment Kali took her eyes of her, Blake wasn't one to listen to anyone when she thought she was right after all.

  
  


So Kali had simply gone to her old friend and made sure Blake wouldn't be involved in any of the more dangerous missions, that was clearly a mistake.

  
  


She'd known Sienna from when she and Ghira were part of the White Fang, and she'd thought she could trust her, that wasn't fair, she could certainly see Sienna's point of view.

  
  


After a bombing, Vale would be crawling in police officers and hunters and with White Fang members being found dead at the scene, it would be an unpleasant time for White Fang in Vale for a while.

  
  


But that didn't change the fact that Sienna was leaving Blake to her fate.

  
  


She had to get to Vale, if Sienna wouldn't have her men search for Blake, then she'd go herself, her family was fairly wealthy, practically rich by Faunus standards, surely she could bribe Roman into telling her what happened?

  
  


Criminals liked money after all, still Roman would probably have vanished as well. Still, as long as she had money she'd be able to find someone willing to take it in exchange for information.

  
  


She wouldn't leave Blake to her fate.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


I've just added hidden cameras to every room in Buy Mode, along with a security room down in the dungeon to watch them from.

  
  


I made a slight adjustment to the dungeon itself, all I changed was that the staircase now goes to a corridor instead of straight to the prison/sex dungeon, the corridor has two doors, one for a security room where I can monitor all the cameras, and one for the dungeon.

  
  


The Dungeon door is a high-tech non-pickable one. I think we took all Blake's hair-pins, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Did I spend a small fortune on all the tech? Yes, do I regret it? No.

  
  


Sitting in the security room I look over the cameras in approval. There isn't a single blind-spot in my apartment, or the corridor outside my apartment. There's a few of cameras on the outside of the apartment as well, so I can see the streets, just in case.

  
  


I've already spotted Emerald lurking around the street, but Cinder is too powerful for me to prevent her from spying on me.

  
  


Willow is talking with Neo, which is odd because Neo is also in the shower.

  
  


Watching Neo in the shower for a while, I pause as she leans in and smirks at the camera which is practically invisible. Smart girl.

  
  


The prisoners are either in their cell, or stuck in the pillory, so they aren't going anywhere.

  
  


Feeling my phone vibrate I pull it out in curiosity.

  
  


'Hey, it's Jaune, Skye wants to know if you and your girlfriend want to hang out tonight?'

  
  


Huh, Ehh, why not? I can't be bothered to actually go out tonight but we can hang out in my apartment. Replying to him I quickly add another guest room and go back to watching Neo shower, I know I could go and fuck one of the prisoners, probably Neo as well if I wanted too but watching the water run over her naked body is pretty fun as well.

  
  


Sighing, I get up after a while. I need to grind and as much as I'd like to watch the show a bit longer I have things to do. Texting Neo I let her know that Jaune is coming around tonight.

  
  


I have three new dungeon types: Instant Action, Challenge and Horde.

  
  


Horde sounds like it's just me fighting against an endless horde of monsters, could be good for EXP. Challenge, probably dungeons with limitations? Instant Action, I'm not that sure about.

  
  


I'll go for Horde for now, I need the exp.

  
  


Vermin is my only choice at the moment so that's what I'll go for.

  
  


Appearing in a coliseum, I draw my weapon going for my Vermin-bane blade this time, it deals double damage after all.

  
  


My umbrella sword form does (100+STR) damage, but my Verminbane does ([35+STR]x2) to vermin types.

  
  


It works better against Vermin, even if its base stats don't match up when normal enemies are involved.

  
  


Seeing the first of the rats crawl out from holes in the walls, I prepare myself. This is where the fun begins.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


Everything hurts.

  
  


Turns out Horde Mode doesn't stop until you 'die'.

  
  


Of course the Game needs me alive, so it wouldn't let me die in a dungeon it made. It's probably why the only rewards seem to be experience.

  
  


Horde mode is a problem, it starts out manageable but grows to insane levels of enemies before long, for each rat I killed, two took its place.

  
  


Still.

  
  


**[Rend] (Active)**

**200 SP to cast**

**Target loses 1% of their HP per second if endurance check is failed**

**[Building Vengeance] (Active)**

**250 SP to cast**

**Damage taken over 5 seconds is assimilated and released in the next strike**

**[Execute] (Active)**

**500 SP to cast**

**Executes the target if they are below 35% HP and no more than 10 levels higher than the user.**

  
  


Level 50 Baby! Squire is finished! Plus, I got enough kills to complete my proficiency quest.

  
  


**[Sword Proficiency Apprentice Upgrade Quest]**

**Slay 100 Enemies with a sword [100/100]**

**[Sword Proficiency (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**Gained knowledge on how to use a sword with adequate skill**

**Increase damage dealt with Swords by 25%**

  
  


A pure 25% damage increase? Yes please.

  
  


I realise that Squire was a basic starter class, but it's still good to have it over and done with.

  
  


**Please Select a Class**

**[Magic]**

**Apprentice Mage**

**[Stealth]**

**Thief**

**[Fighter]**

**Knight**

**Archer**

**Martial Artist**

**Gunner**

**Duelist**

**[Production]**

**Alchemist**

**Scribe**

**Engineer**

**Runesmith**

**Wardcrafter**

**Blacksmith**

**Artificer**

  
  


Knight is the obvious progression. That said, I have a feeling the Production classes could be seriously useful in the long run and out of all of them, one stands out to me more than the others.

  
  


**Engineer Class selected.**

**[Engineer] - LVL 0/50 [00%]**

**Gain 4 INT and WIS and 2 LCK per level**

**Skill Added**

**[Create Machine] (Active)**

**Creates a Machine to serve you if you have the required materials.**

**Requires blueprints.**

**[Create Turret] (Active)**

**Builds a Turret to guard a chosen location if you have the required materials.**

**Requires blueprints.**

**[Technology Mastery (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Basic understanding of technology and its various uses**

**[Technology Mastery Apprentice Upgrade Quest]**

**Dissemble 100 pieces of technology [0/100]**

  
  


Might as well go all in with this. Upgrading my tech mastery is the smart thing to do if I want to go full Engineer.

  
  


**[Card Pack (Machine)] x 2 added to your inventory**

  
  


Okay? Pulling one out I look at them in curiosity.

  
  


**[Card Pack (Machine)]**

**Has 5 Machine Type cards of various levels of strength.**

  
  


All right, guess there's only one way to check out. Opening up both packs, I frown in thought as I look over the cards in interest.

  
  


**Cards added to Machine Blueprints**

**Hack Worm (1 Star)**

**F.A. Shining Star GT (1 Star) Unique**

**Latency (1 Star)**

**Sonic Jammer (2 Star)**

**F.A. Hang On Mach (4 Star) Unique**

**Wattkinetic Puppeteer (4 Star) Unique**

**Robotic Knight (4 Star)**

**Machina Sniper (4 Stars)**

**Machina Cannon (8 Star)**

**Scrap Dragon (8 Star)**

  
  


Knowledge of how to build each machine is forced into my head with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop, it actually hurts for just a moment - a searing pain passes through my brain as the schematics and information about each machine is shoved into my brain.

  
  


Still even with the pain, the knowledge to build a machine army? I'll take any amount of pain for it.

  
  


Unfortunately a lot of the knowledge is sealed away, only the three 1 star machines are available for me at the moment, I need to level Engineer more to get the higher level machines. 5 Levels per Star, that's what my brain tells me.

  
  


At Level 5 I'll get the 2 Star ones, at 10 I'll get the 3 star, etcetera.

  
  


Out of the ones I have available, the Hack Worm seems very interesting, it's a tiny mechanical worm that can attach itself to machines and hack into them, could be good for intel gathering. The F.A. Shining Star GT is a ridiculous race car, I kinda want it.

  
  


Then I can be the speed demon for once!

  
  


**For adding two cards to the Machina Collection, the Machina pack has been added to the store.**

**For adding two cards to the F.A Collection, the F.A pack has been added to the store.**

  
  


I have a store?

  
  


**You do know, it's back online now.**

  
  


Fair enough, opening the menus it takes me a moment to find it. The only option available at the moment is Cards.

  
  


**[Cards] (5 Cards in Each Pack)**

**Machine Pack – 250 Credits**

**F.A Pack – 500 Credits**

**Machina Pack – 500 Credits**

  
  


I have zero credits.

  
  


**Credits can be acquired through the Instant Action or Challenge dungeons. Along with other methods, but you can discover them yourself.**

  
  


Fine, that's okay. After a moment, I find an option to convert Lien to credits for the low low price of 1 Credit for every 50 Lien. That's 12,500 Lien for a single pack of Machine Cards. I could afford it but it would start to eat into my Lien quickly and I'm already doing that with my apartment customisation, it's probably better to just find a different way to get Credits.

  
  


**Professions Unlocked**

**Please Choose a Profession.**

**Actor**

**Artist**

**Baker**

**Chef**

**Gambler**

**Herbalist**

**Masseuse**

**Mixologist**

**Playboy**

**Singer**

**Teacher**

**Writer**

  
  


After a second of thought, I go for Masseuse. It could be useful, and more importantly, it could be fun.

  
  


**[Massage Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**Gained knowledge on how to give basic massages.**

**Profession Proficiency Quest Added**

**[Massage Mastery Apprentice Upgrade Quest]**

**Give 25 successful massages [0/25]**

  
  


I'm sure Neo will be happy to help me with that.

  
  


For now, I'll add an Engineer's workshop to my basement area, a place to work on my technological skills.

  
  


I may have gotten carried away designing my workshop, because before I know it I get a message from Jaune telling me that he's on his way over. Checking the clock, my eyes widen.

  
  


It's hard to tell the time here and maybe I got a little too into the interior designing, it's surprisingly addictive!

  
  


I may have spent almost 15k Lien on it.

  
  


Heading upstairs, I get properly dressed, just in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special since I'm just hanging around the apartment after all.

  
  


Neo is already in the living room, in what is definitely my t-shirt and jumper, long with some very tight jeans as she munches on some ice-cream while she watches TV.

  
  


'The Milf has gone to see Weiss, she'll be back later,' she explains not taking her eyes from the TV as the girl on the screen is torn apart by some badly animated monsters.

  
  


"Right, Jaune's gonna be here soon. I'm gonna grab something to eat before they get here, you want anything?" I ask as she shakes her head, holding up her ice cream.

  
  


As I'm finishing my dinner, (just some microwave shit, I didn't have time for more), someone knocks on the door. Taking a quick moment to add a second couch to the room, I put my plate in the sink.

  
  


Heading over I open it letting Jaune and Skye in, giving Jaune a pat on the back (smirking as I force him to kneel slightly by hitting him a little too hard) and Skye a quick hug.

  
  


"Come in, I've no idea what we're doing yet but make yourselves at home." I say leading them in with a smile. Be nice to the people who don't know you're a bastard, nice and simple.

  
  


"It's fine, I'm sure we'll think of something." Jaune says with a laugh, blushing slightly as he sees Neo, is he still embarrassed he saw her tits? Which were probably just an illusion? He's way too innocent.

  
  


As we take a seat Neo quickly smirks pulling out a pack of cards with an evil look.

  
  


"Ooh cards! What game did you want to play? You're Neo right?" Skye asks falling right into the smug ice creams trap as her grin widens.

  
  


This isn't going to end well.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


"Jaune, you are really bad at this. Come on, it's a competition, we can't lose to those two!" Skye says as Jaune takes his t-shirt off with a blush.

  
  


Team Strip Poker. It was Team Poker but Neo managed to convince Skye to make it strip poker.

  
  


The rules are simple, each person can only have five pieces of clothing to make it far.

  
  


I have my boxers, jeans, t-shirt and a pair of socks. Neo has her jeans, t-shirt, jumper, bra and panties. Jaune has the same as me. And Skye has her bra, panties, jeans, t-shirt and her socks which she's counting as one.

  
  


Jaune's down to his jeans and boxers now, I've lost a sock, Neo has lost nothing, and Skye has lost her socks and t-shirt, her breasts only covered by a silky white bra.

  
  


Neo is 100% cheating, her illusions are fucking with the cards and no one but me has noticed.

  
  


"I'm trying! I think we're outmatched here," Jaune says with a blush as me and Neo smirk at them.

  
  


As the next hand goes out Jaune cheers, winning with a Royal Flush and in last place is Neo as she takes her jeans off with a shrug tossing them away before she sits back down.

  
  


Of course Neo didn't take her jumper off first.

  
  


We've all been slowly drinking as we play, not that it's affecting me or Neo.

  
  


I win the next round, Skye losing her jeans which she strips off easily, not phased as she sits down in her matching underwear.

  
  


Jaune loses his jeans next revealing his erection pressing against his boxers. As he blushes and stutters Skye hugs him giggling, she's kinda a light-weight.

  
  


Neo doesn't seem impressed with Jaune.

  
  


I think Neo wants to prove something because I lose the next round, losing my shirt and the next losing my other sock and the next losing my own jeans.

  
  


As I sit back down in my own boxers, I try not to give the game away by glaring at Neo as she smirks, looking between my bulge and Jaune's in amusement.

  
  


Jaune's is somewhat bigger but I'm not hard.

  
  


"You're not hard?" Skye mumbles as she looks at my boxers with a slight frown.

  
  


"Well not everyone is so inexperienced that some bare legs and underwear can get them excited." I say with a laugh as we go back to the game, ignoring Jaune's stuttering.

  
  


Neo loses her jumper next, tossing it off into a corner. It'd be more surprising if I didn't know she only loses exactly as much as she wants to lose. As she loses again, she undoes her bra beneath her t-shirt with a grin pulling it out without removing her shirt, I can see the outline of her nipples against the thin cloth, she's enjoying herself.

  
  


Me and Jaune both have one left, and the girls have two, Neo better not make me lose. I hate losing.

  
  


**\- Jaune -**

  
  


This was just embarrassing but Skye was having fun so that was good right?

  
  


As he saw her pull off her bra with a blush he looked away, seeing Shiro watching her with a smirk. Come on dude.

  
  


Well, that was the game he guessed.

  
  


Looking back himself, he had to admit, they were great breasts, not as good as... no, Skye was his girlfriend, he shouldn't be thinking about the perfect breasts on... no, no,no, no.

  
  


Skye only seemed a little bit embarrassed as she grabbed her next hand, tossing her bra onto the growing pile of clothes.

  
  


Skye liked things like this, and Shiro was the only guy he knew that they could hang out with, it wasn't the same with just two people. When it was just them two he was less confident, it was awkward.

  
  


As Skye lost again, she laughed in embarrassment as she stood up.

  
  


"Fine, guess I'm out first!" she said pulling her panties down quickly, giving them a slow spin and a pose. "Take a look, I lost after all." she laughed. "Jaune, you better win!" she said as she sat next to him, leaning against him.

  
  


Chin up Jaune, yes Shiro was checking out his girlfriend, but she was just that, his girlfriend, she'd be with him tonight. It didn't matter that Shiro was running his eyes over her naked body, his erection straining against the boxers, far more impressive than his own.

  
  


He was secretly hoping that Shiro wouldn't lose. He felt bad enough with it still covered.

  
  


As Neo lost a hand she happily pulled her t-shirt off, tossing it away as her breasts bounced slightly. Looking away, he saw Shiro wrap an arm around her out of the corner of his eyes, is hand groping Neo's breasts as they kissed intensely.

  
  


"Are they real?!" Skye asked climbing over him to get a closer look.

  
  


As Neo nodded, she stuck her chest out, grabbing Skye's hand and placing it on her breast.

  
  


"Wow, normally one's this big are saggy, how do you keep yours so perky?" Skye asked making him blush as she blatantly groped Shiro's girlfriend.

  
  


As they went back to the game, he was almost happy when he lost the next round, glad it was over even as Skye moaned in defeat playfully.

  
  


Pulling his boxers off, he looked up not wanting to see their reactions to his less than impressive shaft, he wasn't small but Shiro wasn't medium either.

  
  


"Can I put my clothes back on now?" he asked in embarrassment.

  
  


"Nah, just put your boxers on, Skye can put her panties on, no need for anything more," Shiro said easily making him pause, Skye didn't seem to think there was anything unusual about that as she pulled her panties back on and sat back down with a smile.

  
  


"Next Game!" Skye cheered as Neo pulled out a card set with a smirk.

  
  


Neo passed out a card to each of them, before putting a finger to her mouth shushing them, stopping any of them from turning their cards over.

  
  


"Right, apparently this game works like this," Shiro started looking at a sheet Neo had given him. "We each have a number, and the dealer picks two people after each turn, one to do an act and the other to have the act done to them, then we draw a card from that pile and the two chosen have to do whatever the card says." Shiro explained with a smile.

  
  


"Ooh, interesting! We're in! Come on dealer, pick some numbers!" Skye said encouraging Neo who grinned holding up two fingers before she changed it to a four. "So two is doing something to four? Can I draw the card?" Skye asked excitedly.

  
  


He was sure this game would end poorly.

  
  


"Number two, make out with number four!" Skye cheered as they grabbed their cards, letting out a sigh as he saw a number one.

  
  


Looking up at Shiro, he watched as Shiro grinned at him flipping his card around showing a number three, wait, then that meant...

  
  


"Woo! It's you and me Neo!" Skye cheered giggling as Neo got up and climbed into Skye's lap, capturing her lips.

  
  


Maybe this game wouldn't be that bad after all.

  
  


Neo was handsy, groping Skye's breasts as their tongues danced, Skye reached around and gripped Neo's thong clad ass tightly as they broke the kiss a minute later, a trail of saliva connecting them as Neo climbed back out of her lap and moved back to her seat next to Shiro looking insufferably smug.

  
  


Looking at his girlfriend his eyebrow raised at the flushed face and panting.

  
  


He couldn't blame her.

  
  


As Shiro gathered the four cards, mixing them up before he passed them back out, he smirked. "Let's go with three and four." he said grabbing the top card.

  
  


"So, number three sucks the toes of number four." he said sitting back as he put the card down, checking his own card before he shrugged placing it back on the table face up showing a one.

  
  


Checking his own he flinched seeing a three, looking at Skye hopefully as she held up her two.

  
  


Oh no.

  
  


Turning to the smirking Neo as she held her foot he hesitated, making Skye scoff.

  
  


"Come on Jaune, it's just a game." she said pushing him so he fell off the couch.

  
  


Kneeling down with a frown he grabbed Neo's small foot gently and lifted it up, not looking at anyone as he took her big toe into his mouth with a flinch.

  
  


Shiro was fun, he really was but Jaune was starting to realise that getting him involved would always make things weird. Still, he didn't want to be the lame guy ruining everyone else's fun, he'd never hung out with friends like this before and everyone else was treating this like it was just normal.

  
  


So surely he was overreacting?

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


I'll let Neo have her fun.

  
  


The card I picked up from the top of the deck actually said something different at first.

  
  


'Don't worry, Jaune won't be getting to do anything fun with me, just play along.'

  
  


Then it changed to the new 'order'.

  
  


Jaune wasn't having fun down there and as he got up and sat down with a scowl Skye pushed him telling him off for being a spoilsport.

  
  


As he gathered and mixed the card, I had to hold in a laugh.

  
  


The cards we're playing with? They're all blank. That's all they are, a pack of completely blank cards Neo bought, whatever they say is just whatever Neo made them say.

  
  


"Err, I guess I'll pick two and one?" he said after passing the cards back out. "Erm, Two you need to give a lap-dance to one." Jaune said grabbing his card before he let out a relieved sigh. Skye is having too much fun for him to stop this

  
  


"My turn! Who am I dancing for?" Skye asked as she got up, her exposed breasts bouncing as she did.

  
  


As I made eye contact with Neo, she smirked not even touching her card as I turned my One over.

  
  


"That would be me." I say in amusement, watching Jaune pale before he shook his head.

  
  


Skye moved over, sitting in my lap as she started gyrating with a giggle, the booze starting to get to her, as she grinds herself against me only her silky panties and my boxers are separating out privates.

  
  


Reaching around I grab her ass giving it a squeeze making her laugh.

  
  


"You're not supposed to touch the dancers! Don't worry, I won't tell the bouncers if you don't," she giggles out as she falls slightly, her naked breasts pressing against my chest.

  
  


"I-I think that's enough of that right?" Jaune butts in nervously making Skye roll her eyes in annoyance as she gets off me, as she goes to walk away I give her ass a spank, making her giggle again.

  
  


As she sits back down, she mumbles something to Jaune, making him apologise with an embarrassed look.

  
  


"My turn to deal!" She cheers as she grabs the cards, tossing them back out immediately. "Number one and number four! Now let's see," she mumbles to herself as she grabs the top card, bursting into drunken giggles.

  
  


"Number one! Bend over the table so number four can spank you ten times!" she cheers grabbing her card before she sighed in disappointment.

  
  


Dammit Neo. I'm number one

  
  


Giving Neo a dirty look as she smirks at me I move over and bend over slightly. If Jaune gets up I'm killing him.

  
  


As Neo gets up with a giggle, she moves behind me.

  
  


"Well, get it over with." I say with a mostly fake glare as she pulls her arm back before she brought it down harshly.

  
  


**-50 HP**

  
  


"Oww, someone doesn't know how to hold back." I say as I roll my eyes, seeing her smirking.

  
  


'I'll kiss it better later.' she promises as she gropes my ass slightly before she pulls back again.

  
  


**\- Neo -**

  
  


Sitting back down she grinned wildly, this was some of the most fun she'd had that didn't involve murder.

  
  


And Shiro had brought them two new playthings as well! He was the best boyfriend.

  
  


And a good boyfriend deserves a reward right?

  
  


Handing the cards out again, she held up the correct numbers before she grabbed the top card and passed the top card to Shiro.

  
  


"Right, guess I'm reading for Neo. Number two, go down on number three." he read in amusement giving her a knowing look.

  
  


"That's me!" Skye said stumbling slightly as she stood up before she knelt down. "So who's number three?" she asked as Shiro turned his card around showing it to Skye.

  
  


Watching Jaune's face turn to horror as his girlfriend crawled in front of Shiro was hilarious, he was so determined to not ruin the night that he was just going to sit there and watch his girlfriend suck the dick of a better man.

  
  


Skye pulled Shiro's shaft out from his boxers, quickly running her tongue along it she placed a kiss on the tip as she reached it before she took it into her mouth.

  
  


Watching the pain and worry on Jaune's face she hid her evil smirk, every time they kissed he'd remember that Shiro's dick had been between those pouty lips.

  
  


He was so innocent, breaking him would be glorious. Shiro brought her the best toys.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene - Obsession -**

  
  


So, maybe she'd overreacted just a little.

  
  


Her boyfriend was an asshole, the king of assholes really but maybe stabbing him to death was a bit of a mistake.

  
  


It wasn't her fault really, she just snapped after catching him in bed with her little sister despite his claims of innocence, his claims that he'd gotten them mixed up.

  
  


She had short dyed hair, her sister had long blonde hair. She was a B-cup, her sister was a D cup. She was nineteen, her sister was fourteen. She was pretty sure he was full of shit.

  
  


But while she sat in her prison cell, something odd happened.

  
  


She saw everything.

  
  


Shiro, that was what he called himself now, her beloved boyfriend didn't stay dead for long. Instead he decided to be as weird as normal and just got reborn with a super-power, he enjoyed his new life, having a magical adventure, building a Harem.

  
  


Jumping from world to world and he didn't even come back for her.

  
  


But that was fine, it was all fine. Because he went and got himself killed again, and while he was being reborn again, a little bit of him had come home to find her. It was proof that they were true soul mates, why else would a piece of his soul be inside her own soul?

  
  


It was a sign of how perfect they were for each other!

  
  


Standing up from her prison bed, she simply gestured at the prison cell door sending it flying into the wall as alarms blared.

  
  


Stepping out of her cell with a happy smile she watched as the officers rushed her, before she used her beloved's powers to create a fireball, tossing it at the fools trying to stop true love.

  
  


As most of them screamed while they burnt, one of them pulled out their gun opening fire on her as the bullets bounced off her skin. Her beloved was protecting her.

  
  


Reaching out with a smile, she clenched her fist, watching the fool drop as his heart was crushed.

  
  


'Shiro' had forgotten her but that was fine, she'd remind him soon enough.

  
  


As the prison alarms blared, she slashed her hand through the air, grinning as a purple tear floating in the air appeared in front of her, before she simply stepped through it.

  
  


As she landed in a new world she looked around in hope, before frowning.

  
  


Dammit, this wasn't the right world. Disintegrating the demon as it rushed her she sighed in annoyance.

  
  


Never mind, she wouldn't let something like this get in her way. Don't worry Shiro, your beloved is on her way.

  
  


**Authors Note : Poor Jaune... Poor Blake... Poor Future Kali... I'm an asshole... Oh, and Poor Shiro, his crazy girlfriend who killed him in his first life (before Multiverse) is coming for him... that'll end well for everyone.**

  
  


**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

* * *

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

  
  



	6. Card Collector

Beta: Fanfiction0000

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 06 : Card Collector**

  
  


**\- Skye -**

Her life was boring, she had a boring job that she hated, no real friends and all she did was the same thing every day, go to work, go home, eat, go to sleep, then go back to work.

  
  


She went to a club that was known to be run by a gang leader in the hopes that something, anything, interesting would happen.

  
  


Then a hot white haired playboy had convinced her to join him and his friend at their table.

  
  


She'd accepted expecting her night to end with a threesome, but the hot guy had dumped her onto his less hot friend, still Jaune was cute enough for her to go for it, and it had gone well.

  
  


Jaune was inexperienced, but he did whatever she asked him to in the bedroom, making it an enjoyable night.

  
  


But then the problems started. Jaune was a different person when it was just them, he was a stuttering idiot. It was irritating.

  
  


So she'd suggested that they hang out with Shiro again, and it had gone wonderfully.

  
  


Shiro and Neo were so much fun, even if Jaune was a bit of a downer.

  
  


Looking up at the smirking Shiro, she happily took his shaft deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip as she did, she didn't need to look back to know Jaune was probably being jealous and annoying.

  
  


Still Jaune was her connection with the fun people. She could put up with him if it meant more nights like this. She didn't even care that Neo was cheating, honestly the only person who didn't know Neo was controlling the cards was Jaune, but it was probably better that way.

  
  


Neo had changed her card to tell her while she was holding it, but it was fun enough that she didn't care what Neo set up.

  
  


If Neo wanted her to watch her go down on Shiro, that's what she'd do.

  
  


Taking the balls into her hand she gently massaged them as she took the shaft deeper, attempting to deepthroat him with some difficulty, he was the biggest she'd ever had, if she was lucky she'd have this fat dick splitting her apart later on.

  
  


She could already see Neo fingering herself as she watched them, Jaune had nothing to complain about with such a show going on, after a moment Neo stopped and got up, heading out of her vision as she kept bobbing her head, her eyes locked with Shiro's ice blue gaze.

  
  


As Jaune was pushed next to Shiro, muttering something, Neo knelt behind her, reaching around and groping her breasts making her moan around Shiro's shaft as one of Neo's hands moved south, slipping beneath her already soaked panties and gently stroking her dripping folds.

  
  


Neo grabbed one of her hands, moving it to Jaune's crotch, she didn't need any more prompting as she pulled his boxers down and gripped Jaune's smaller shaft, it wasn't that he was small, he was pretty average honestly.

  
  


That was Jaune all over, average, nothing special, not bad but not good.

  
  


"T-this isn't what the card said," Jaune stuttered as she rolled her eyes, who cared what the cards said?

  
  


As she stroked him, she kept her head moving, moving her gaze between Shiro's laid back confident smirk and Jaune's blushing face, he clearly didn't know where to look.

  
  


She didn't know how long she spent down there but it came as no surprise as she felt something warm on her hand, glancing over at Jaune's softening shaft, his cum leaking onto her hand.

  
  


Jaune had a pretty long recovery period, he was only decent in bed because he made up for it was enthusiasm and a surprisingly talented tongue.

  
  


Letting him go she turned her full attention to attempting to make the far too calm Shiro cum, looking up at his smirking face as Neo placed a hand on the back of her head, guiding her mouth along the shaft before she simply forced Skye's head down, her lips pressing against the base of his shaft as she took him into her throat.

  
  


Feeling him twitch while she was struggling to breath she forced herself to stay still, feeling him start to cum as his warm seed rushed down her throat.

  
  


Burst after burst flooded her stomach before Neo finally pulled her head back, the last of his cum spurting onto her face as she panted, breathing heavily.

  
  


As she got up, she froze hearing a door open.

  
  


Turning quickly, she saw an older woman with white hair and blue eyes staring at them in shock.

  
  


"Oh, hi mum." Shiro said easily, pulling his boxers back up as Neo giggled in amusement.

  
  


"S-sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just be in my room," the woman said quickly looking at the ceiling.

  
  


"You aren't mad?" Jaune asked after a moment making Shiro's mother laugh.

  
  


"You kids really think you invented drunken games? Any adult who gets angry over something like this is either a hypocrite or just was a really boring teen." she laughed. "It's been years but I've played a few games myself, never got caught by my parents though." she said with a slight smirk at Shiro making him laugh.

  
  


"Getting caught is a speciality of mine." he said easily, not even phased.

  
  


Getting up, she moved to the side, wiping the cum from her face and hands with a blush, she went to sit back down.

  
  


Watching Neo gesture wildly she tried to work out what the mute was trying to say.

  
  


"I really don't think that would be a good idea, Neo. I'm a bit too old for games like those, and it'd ruin Shiro's fun having his mother there as well," she replied making Shiro laugh.

  
  


"Feel free to join, just don't expect me to act differently because you're playing," Shiro offered with the same laid back attitude he seemed to treat everything with.

  
  


"I-I shouldn't," she replied before Neo ran over, dragging her back to them, kicking Jaune off his seat and pushing her next to Shiro before she sat at the opposite side.

  
  


"Not exactly a family activity but whatever, let's play, same game or are we changing?" Shiro asked Neo as she paused, gathering the cards and putting them aside as she ran to the kitchen coming back with shot glasses and some expensive looking bottles, pouring out a bunch of shots.

  
  


As she put them down, Neo typed something on her phone showing Shiro.

  
  


"Never have I ever? Sure, I'm in, are you sure about that short-stuff? Pretty sure I can drink you under the table after all," he said with a challenging smirk making her smirk back.

  
  


"Haven't done this is a while, screw it, I'll start. I'm Willow by the way," Willow said to her and Jaune, making her smile before she turned to Jaune, frowning at the awestruck look on his face, hitting him on the arm she watched him drunkenly mumble something.

  
  


She knew she was the least attractive woman in the room, but seriously? Staring at his friends mother like that?

  
  


"So, Never have I cheated on a test. Let's start small," Willow said easily.

  
  


Looking around, she saw Shiro staring at Jaune with a knowing look, making Jaune grab his shot and down in, coughing as he did.

  
  


"We'll go this way," Shiro said after a moment. "Never have I kissed someone of the same gender," he said making her and Neo roll their eyes as they reached for their drinks, as they did they paused watching Willow do the same.

  
  


"I've told you, your generation didn't invent drunken games," She said as she downed her shot, that was one cool mother, hers usually just ranted at her about her minimum wage job and low prospects. Downing her own shot she watched Neo type something out and show it to Shiro.

  
  


"Okay, never have I done anal?" he read out, them all pausing as Willow poured herself another shot with another roll of her eyes.

  
  


"Ooh, my turn! Never have I committed a crime," she offered, watching as everyone but her grabbed a shot. "Wait really? Jaune?" she said shocked making Jaune pale as he looked away.

  
  


"My turn! Never have I done drugs," Jaune said quickly, his words slurred.

  
  


Paling, she paused for a moment before she grabbed a shot, making eye contact with Willow as she did the same.

  
  


At least she wasn't alone.

  
  


As they played more and more rounds, she had to admit, Willow was pretty cool, they went over more and more sexual acts and Willow seemed to drink at every one. Threesomes, Foursomes, Double Penetration and her only comment was that university was a fun time.

  
  


Shiro seemed utterly unphased by his mother's words.

  
  


As more and more rounds went, she noticed something, Jaune hadn't been playing for awhile. Glancing over she facepalmed at the sight of him drooling on the arm of the couch.

  
  


"He's going to regret that in the morning, I'll toss him in the guest room," Shiro said getting up and pulling Jaune up, making him mumble in his sleep.

  
  


As Shiro returned Neo started typing again, holding her phone out.

  
  


"New Game? Truth or Dare, works for me," he said sitting back down, grabbing the bottle and downing the rest of it. Moving the coffee table into the corner of the room easily, he grabbed a pillow and sat down placing the bottle in front of him.

  
  


Getting the message, she grabbed a pillow as well, watching as Neo and Willow copied her as they all sat down. Neo jumped up and ran to the fridge, bringing back a bunch of bottles as she passed them around.

  
  


Her alcohol tolerance was good but it was going to be tested tonight.

  
  


Spinning the bottle, they watched as it pointed to Neo making her clap happily, before she spun it again making it point to Willow.

  
  


"Me first? Fine, Dare. I'm no coward." she said with a smirk, Willow had an amazing resistance but she'd also downed a shot at almost every question, and it was starting to show.

  
  


Typing again, she showed it to Willow making her pause before she sighed, "Fair enough," she said undoing her top making Skye's eyes widen. "She wants me to join the rest of you, I do look out of place," she said as she stripped off quickly.

  
  


Glancing at Shiro, she felt her eyes widen at the mild interest he was showing in his own mother's body, his eyes roaming over her breasts as she tossed her bra away.

  
  


"There you go, spin the bottle!" Willow said cheerfully.

  
  


Spinning the bottle again, it pointed at her making her grin as she spun it again, who did she get to dare?

  
  


Watching it land on Shiro, he smirked at her.

  
  


"Dare." he said simply, drinking some of his bottle.

  
  


"Spin it again, and you have to make out with whoever it lands on!" she said excitedly, spinning it again before she froze.

  
  


She was hoping it would land on her to be honest, but she'd forgotten something.

  
  


Watching Willow blush she went to offer to spin it again before Shiro simply grabbed his mother, kissing her deeply, her surprise was nothing compared to the wide eyed shock on Willow's face as Shiro slipped his tongue into her mouth, but after a moment she closed her eyes, her own tongue wrestling with his for a minute before Shiro pulled back and shrugged.

  
  


"No one can call me a coward," he said easily, ignoring the panting and blushing Willow. "Right, who's the next victim?" he asked spinning the bottle again.

  
  


**\- Shiro – Later -**

  
  


Looking over the carnage, I smirk to myself, lightweights the lot of them. Well most of them.

  
  


Looking over at the still smug ice cream I sigh.

  
  


"I'm pretty sure your blood is 95% alcohol at this point, how are you still sober?" I ask making her giggles as she clicks her fingers, the empty bottle beside her suddenly being full again.

  
  


'I don't drink.' she replies as she giggles at the dumbstruck look on my face.

  
  


"Your powers are bullshit." I say grabbing Skye and carrying her to the guest room, putting her next to Jaune.

  
  


She fell second, she tried to keep up with an alcoholic and a pair of cheaters.

  
  


Moving Willow to her bed, I smirk to myself.

  
  


I didn't do much else with her, I don't want to rush things after all. I did get dared to motorboat her but other than that I've barely touched her. Turns out though that her being an alcoholic doesn't mean she can hold her booze, my plans involved her staying conscious longer.

  
  


Oh well, I'll have other opportunities.

  
  


'So we have two options, One, go back to our room and fuck, or Two, go back to the living room and fuck,' Neo says as I put Willow in her bed.

  
  


"The Bedroom, I don't want to have to move after we're done." I say with a stretch, I've already blown two loads, one to Skye's blowjob and one from a handjob from Neo during the game, so I've only got one load left in me for now, until my END is increased.

  
  


As we enter our room, she kicks the door closed turning around and pushing me onto the bed which would be fine if I wasn't halfway across the room from the bed, it's things like this that remind me just how much stronger she is than, a casual push was enough to send me flying across the room.

  
  


As she prowls towards the bed, her panties vanishing mysteriously. Looking her in the eye, I only have one thought, I'm in danger.

  
  


Climbing onto the bed she simply grips my boxers with both hands and pulls them in opposite directions, tearing them apart.

  
  


As she mounts me, lining herself up and dropping herself down onto my shaft with a quiet moan, I realise that my role in this is just to lie there and let her do what she wants.

  
  


**\- Neo -**

  
  


He was tired, she couldn't blame him since it was very late, but he was sluggish when he moved, and he'd been holding in yawns for a while now.

  
  


So she'd take over for now, She would let him lay back and enjoy himself as she lowered herself down onto his shaft, he probably only had a single shot left in him anyway, but there would be plenty of time in the future for more.

  
  


Leaning down, she kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing with his own as she placed her hands on his chest, riding his shaft happily, she could handle his size, she had toys around his size after all. Plastic toys, not people she'd made into toys. Shiro was her first real dick, but she used dildos a lot.

  
  


Tonight had been fun, she had wanted to get Shiro to fuck Skye in front of Jaune but then the weakling passed out which was annoying but whatever. Skye could be a fun toy, she didn't even seem to mind being used as a toy, which was nice, not that she cared what the toys thought. If their opinions mattered they wouldn't be toys in the first place.

  
  


Breaking the kiss she straightened upright, letting her breasts bounce as she rode him, enjoying the transfixed look on his face, Skye and Willow had nothing on her.

  
  


Using her powers subtly she made her breasts appear to bounce just a bit more than should be physically possible, leaning back and moaning out loud as she did, his hands were gripping her hips tightly holding on as she rode him into the bed.

  
  


Staring down at him, she tried to put as much affection into her gaze as she could, she couldn't speak and it wouldn't be the same through text so she could only show him instead.

  
  


She didn't know what their future held but all that mattered was that they went there together.

  
  


**\- Sienna -**

  
  


Adam Taurus was a good fighter. He was powerful, he could fight for hours without rest, he could take hits. He was even a decent leader in the field.

  
  


He was not a good subordinate.

  
  


Pulling out of Vale was the logical decision, there was too much heat in Vale at the moment, it was too risky. Already some of her men had been grabbed by the police, who were being unusually effective for once, unfortunately.

  
  


Which was a sign that Roman Torchwick had almost certainly paid off someone in power to make things uncomfortable for the White Fang to buy himself some breathing room. She could respect it even if it was inconvenient for her.

  
  


Naturally when she'd ordered the headstrong Bull to leave Vale he'd gotten angry, cursing her and calling her a coward, a weak leader, a traitor. Then he ended the call.

  
  


Then he'd vanished. Fortunately, the fact that he'd led some of their best fighters into a trap had damaged his reputation with the Vale Sect of the White Fang, so when he'd ran away, he'd done so alone.

  
  


Public Relations was an important part of any organisation and having a one armed mad-man running around Vale was not good for the White Fang, he was a well-known lieutenant after all, any attack he did would be blamed on her organisation.

  
  


So she'd done what was necessary, she'd put out the word that Adam was a traitor, that he'd fled the White Fang and betrayed their cause. She'd made sure word of Adam's 'betrayal' was seen by the various police agencies.

  
  


Adam was now a free agent, no longer affiliated with the White Fang. It would take a while to get around all the important people, but hopefully when Adam inevitably did something crazy it would be blamed on a single mad-man, not the White Fang as a whole.

  
  


Atlas had already built an anti-White Fang unit specifically to deal with any of them that tried heading into Atlas, even Faunus who just gave them supplies or information had a habit of disappearing into an Atlas Prison, never to be seen again. She couldn't have another Kingdom becoming so proactive in hunting them because Adam had done something crazy in his anger and grief.

  
  


She needed something positive, something to offset the terrible rep the White Fang had now. Being enemies with almost every Kingdom made doing anything almost impossible.

  
  


They had a good reputation in the Menagerie, the White Fang helped protect the mostly Hunter-less kingdom from the Grimm after all, but in every other Kingdom they had a terrible reputation, in some places it was so bad that even their fellow Faunus wouldn't help them, let alone join them.

  
  


Admitting Ghira might have been right was hard, but she couldn't lie to herself.

  
  


She needed something to give the Faunus and the White Fang a better reputation, something like a Faunus winning the big tournament that was coming up next month.

  
  


She'd lay low for a while, pull most of her people back to Kuo Kuana, maybe claim that there was an increased risk of Grimm attacks?

  
  


Then, she'd try and find someone in the right age group to take part in the tournament, maybe several people if she could pull it off, then gather as much information about the other competitors, especially the girl who'd won the last two, she was supposed to be a complete powerhouse after all. She didn't even really need a White Fang member to win, just a Faunus in general.

  
  


Pyrrha Nikos, pretty sure that was her name, was a household name in Mistral, sponsorships, posters, her face was on the front of plenty of magazines, and that was with her being infamous for wanting privacy but fame was fickle, if she was dethroned then she'd be mostly forgotten, who cares about an 'Invincible Girl' who loses? Whoever dethroned her would be in the spotlight, if she could get some pro-Faunus statements from a Faunus winner it could seriously help.

  
  


People were stupid, not just Humans but Faunus as well, they believed whatever they read or heard and she could exploit that.

  
  


For now she'd focus on non-illegal actions, Grimm fighting especially, that was always popular. The enemy of my enemy after all, and the Grimm were everyone's enemies.

  
  


Maybe some rallies in the more pro-Faunus areas, non-violent to try and dispel the violent rep they had gathered.

  
  


Oh and she'd double her guards, making sure everyone who was part of her guard were loyal to her not Adam, maybe trash Adam's reputation more to stop any of the younger more impulsive members from joining him if he tried to stage an uprising. Some of the things he'd been shouting at her were a cause for alarm, he clearly thought he could lead better than her, if she wasn't careful he might just convince the younger members that he could.

  
  


The older crowd were more likely to side with her, a lot of them still believed in Ghira's dream after all, but the younger ones were more likely to be convinced into joining Adam, teens and young adults were always more impulsive and reckless after all.

  
  


It made them easier to recruit, but also more likely to switch sides if there was infighting. She needed to take precautions just in case...

  
  


Being a leader was more work than she'd ever realised when she made Ghira step down. Being a follower was so much easier.

  
  


**\- Shiro – Next Morning -**

  
  


Seven levels in one night of drinking. I know the earlier levels are easier to get but still.

  
  


Which almost makes up for my hangover, turns out while my perk protects me from getting drunk easily, there's still a crazy amount of alcohol in my system. I was downing shots and bottles all night, and right now? I'm feeling it.

  
  


Getting out of bed I grip my head in annoyance, before I notice a pair of tablets and a glass of water along with a poorly drawn picture of Neo giving me a peace sign. Gods I love her.

  
  


Taking the pills I throw on some silk pants, stumbling around the room. From my bedside clock it's already midday, annoying.

  
  


Heading out into the apartment, I get some breakfast and check in on the others, Skye and Jaune are gone, Willow is still asleep.

  
  


I've got a message from Skye thanking me for the fun night and promising to come again, nothing from Jaune.

  
  


Hearing a knock on the door, I head over to it with some issue, opening it up and looking at the girl on the other side in confusion.

  
  


A rabbit? She has a pair of large brown ears coming from the top of her head and she's dressed in a cliché maid uniform. What?

  
  


"H-Hello! M-my name is Velvet, you requested a maid through the online service?" she stutters out making my throbbing brain work through what she is saying.

  
  


Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I?

  
  


**\- Velvet -**

  
  


She was already starting to regret this.

  
  


Well, she started to regret this the moment she was handed the maid uniform, it wasn't slutty but the skirt was just a bit too short, and the top just a bit too tight.

  
  


But she needed money, a lot of money. Anesidora cost her a fortune to make, which had put her in debt and it wasn't even finished yet.

  
  


So Coco had suggested this, dress like a maid and work, cleaning the houses of rich people, it was humiliating but she did need the money.

  
  


Coco did the same job, she wasn't from a wealthy family and Coco had needs, those needs being clothes and ammunition. When she shot a few thousand rounds in every fight, it started to add up quickly.

  
  


"Right, right. I'm gonna be honest we had a bit of a party last night, I'd kinda forgotten, come in," the teen said, his name was Shiro according to the paperwork he had filled in.

  
  


Remnant wasn't fair, she was well aware that she was making about half of what her human coworkers made, and most places wouldn't even let a Faunus work for them.

  
  


Vale was better than most, but even here there were no laws about discrimination over Faunus, even the places that would hire them would work them harder and pay them less.

  
  


It's why she'd chosen to become a Huntress, Grimm didn't discriminate and when you're the only thing between someone and a murderous monster they didn't tend to care if you had an extra pair of ears.

  
  


All the people who needed maids, and could afford maids, were upper-class, and the upper class didn't tend to like Faunus, the first job she went on she was accused of stealing a necklace by some harpy of a woman and all she did was put it where she had been told to.

  
  


So far this job had been a disaster, but Coco had convinced her to stick with it a bit longer.

  
  


So when someone had filled in that they didn't mind having the maid be a Faunus on the questionnaire, she'd gone for it.

  
  


Following the clearly hungover man into the house she looked around the expensive looking apartment, her nose twitching as she picked up the scent of semen….

  
  


Still, he seemed slightly surprised at her race but not even slightly bothered.

  
  


A good start unless of course he'd mistaken her for a prostitute. Another problem with this job, she was no whore. Coco had mentioned dumb rich teens getting confused over that, it did specifically mention on the site that the maids wouldn't perform any sexual acts, but a lot of people just didn't read.

  
  


Coco had even mentioned that some of the clients would just try throwing money at her even after she corrected them in the hopes of getting laid, usually along with an amusing story of how badly it went for them. Coco could be ruthless when she was offended, and she had too much pride to whore herself out.

  
  


They could look but not touch, was Coco's thought process.

  
  


Coco had admitted that she wouldn't mind a sugar-daddy though, if it's a relationship, even one based around money, then it's not prostitution apparently. She couldn't see the difference, but then she wasn't as materialistic as Coco.

  
  


She also knew some of her co-workers were less prideful, coming back from jobs with ruffled uniforms, messy make-up and very large tips.

  
  


"So do we need to go over anything or can you just start?" he asked groggily, holding his head, she knew that look, she'd seen it on Coco after a night out.

  
  


"I can start as soon as you're ready, you've already filled in everything you needed to." she said easily with a professional smile.

  
  


"Great so you can start in the Master Bedroom, that one there." he said making her pause.

  
  


Start in the bedroom? Oh no...

  
  


As she followed him in she tried to keep her professional look.

  
  


"So, just do your thing in here, the only thing I have to add is not to touch my bookcase, leave that to me," he said seriously making her nod. That wasn't unusual, her last client had a desk she didn't want her touching.

  
  


As he stumbled out of the room, flopping down on one of the couches she smiled to herself, that made sense.

  
  


He wanted her to start with the bedroom so he could go back to bed, not so he could get her into bed.

  
  


As she did her job she paused, her nose twitching again.

  
  


Why could she smell a cat? That was definitely the scent of a Cat Faunus, they had a very unique scent that only someone with enhanced senses would be able to pick up, even if she was struggling to pick it up over the smell of alcohol and sex.

  
  


Well, it wasn't any of her business, being nosy was a bad trait for a maid.

  
  


The room was fairly messy, a clear sign that the two people who slept here were pretty lazy, but it was nothing for her, and she wanted to do a good job, she needed to make a good impression on her potential client, she could be working for him till Beacon started again if things went well after all.

  
  


After almost an hour she took a step back, nodding in pride at the pristine room.

  
  


It was flawless or it would be if she couldn't still smell Cat Faunus. It was very faint, almost impossible to pick up over the smell of the lemon air freshener she had used, but she would occasionally smell just a whiff.

  
  


Well, a human wouldn't be able to pick it up anyway.

  
  


She hadn't touched the bookcase obviously. But there was something off about it, and she'd worked out what while she was cleaning the books. They were all pristine, almost like they'd never been opened. They had none of the wear and tear from multiple readings, they were already gathering dust but someone had dusted them recently (they hadn't done an amazing job but they had tried).

  
  


Why would someone be so protective over a bookcase with a load of books that had never been read? It wasn't unusual to have books you haven't read around so you could pretend to be an intellectual, but why be protective over them?

  
  


She was missing something. She didn't know what, but the mystery lover in her wanted to dig deeper.

  
  


Suppressing her curiosity, she left, best not to do the one thing she was told not to after all. She needed this job.

  
  


Heading back into the living room she froze as she saw a yawning Shiro saying goodbye to someone who could only be his mother.

  
  


Willow Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. She kept up to date on the news, and that was definitely her. She was working for a Schnee?!

  
  


No, that's not the name he used, she was working for a Schnee Bastard? The plot thickened, she wasn't going to hold his possible family's actions against him, and he didn't seem to be racist so she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

  
  


"I'm done in the bedroom, Sir." she said respectfully getting his attention. As he turned his gaze to her she felt herself blush, not in embarrassment for once though.

  
  


After a shower and some time to wake up properly, Shiro was handsome. She'd always secretly liked the Noble High-class men, which she would never tell anyone out of fear of being called a gold-digger, along with some less polite versions of it.

  
  


Shiro pulled of the Noble Prince look well, even in casual clothing.

  
  


"Thanks, I'm going to take a nap, no-one else is in now so you should be free to work." he said with a silky voice, still sounding a bit groggy as he went and ruined her nice, neatly done bed.

  
  


"You've done a great job by the way." he mumbled into his pillow making her blush harder. Well, she could forgive him for messing up the bed, it was made to be slept on after all.

  
  


Thanking him in a stuttering voice she headed out into the rest of the apartment, determined to prove her worth. She had a job to do, and she'd do it well.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Buying some cheap tech in buy mode, I put them all in my workshop downstairs. It's fairly expensive to buy one hundred random pieces of tech, but it's what I need to get my Tech Mastery up. I'll dismantle them all when I have the chance.

  
  


But right now I just want to sleep this hangover off.

  
  


Downing those rum bottles to win a dare was a mistake, I like the exp but damn am I paying for it now. I need a perk to eliminate hangovers.

  
  


Shutting my eyes, the next thing I know someone is trying to wake me up.

  
  


"Sir? I'm finished with my cleaning." Velvet says making me sit up with a yawn.

  
  


"Oh right, sorry," I say getting up and leaving the room, looking around the apartment with an approving nod. "You've done a wonderful job especially considering the mess we left behind from last night." I say giving her a smile as she blushes. Pulling out a 100 Lien card I pass it over. "Here, a tip. I just pay the actual fee online right?" I say making her stutter something before I roll my eyes and force the card into her hands.

  
  


"Y-yes, you should have the option on the account you made. Thank you sir, are you sure? This is almost what you're paying for your appointments," she says with a deep blush, bowing as she does.

  
  


"It's fine, it's just smart to reward good service after all. I'll probably be increasing the appointments, this place gets too messy for just twice a week." I say making her beam at me.

  
  


"I'll be looking forwards to it sir, if that's everything I'm done for today." she says hesitantly.

  
  


"Yeah, that's everything, thanks for today, and I'll be seeing you soon." I say happily, it's nice to not have to clean up after all.

  
  


As she leaves, I sigh to myself, she's nice which is why I almost feel bad about my plans to use her as a test subject for a piece of tech I have planned.

  
  


Oh well.

  
  


Heading into my workshop, I dedicate some time to dismantling the pieces of cheap tech I bought, my hands move on their own as I tear them to pieces, learning just a bit more about technology with each dismantled tech.

  
  


My DEX stat helps me move my hands faster, speeding up the process considerably as I start to work through the massive pile, I spot Neo looking into the room, but she simply gives me a wave as she heads back into the prison.

  
  


Time moves almost unnaturally as I work, falling into a pattern of grabbing a machine, taking it apart, before I grab the next piece.

  
  


As I move along, I start to level. Gaining experience from putting my engineering skills to use, by piece fifty-six I hit Engineer level ten, getting some new skills.

  
  


**[Design Gadget] (Passive)**

**Allows you to create blueprints for gadgets if you have the correct proficiencies and masteries**

**[Create Gadget] (Active)**

**Allows you to create any invented Gadgets if you have the correct materials**

  
  


Helpful, but right now I need [Technology Mastery (Adept)] for what I want to build, so I keep dismantling.

  
  


What I have planned is simple, Mind Control.

  
  


Well, it's not Mind Control exactly, if I want to fully control people I need to be a Master of Technology, not a mere Adept, but what I want is to be able to force suggestions on people.

  
  


It would be a transmitter that would send subtle suggestions into people's heads, for instance, I want to make Velvet ignore the bookcase, she kept glancing at it even if she didn't touch it.

  
  


So I'd send the thought out to her that there is nothing unusual about the bookcase, send it to everyone in my apartment who isn't in the know to be more precise.

  
  


Then I want to try and make her rob me, just steal something small but valuable. Velvet doesn't seem like the type after all, but if I can make her steal from me, thinking that it was her own idea then it would be proof it worked.

  
  


The trick is to have people think the suggestions were their own subconscious, that they were natural.

  
  


Hearing a knock on my workshop door, I turn around making eye contact with Willow as she looks at me in worry.

  
  


"Is there something wrong?" I ask calmly, wondering why she's down here.

  
  


"Something wrong? I should be asking you that, you've been down here for almost a full day," she says trailing off as I frown, looking at the dismantled pieces of tech around me. All one hundred pieces.

  
  


"Have I? Guess I got carried away," I say standing up with a stretch.

  
  


**[Technology Mastery (Apprentice)] (Passive)**

**You have a decent understanding of technology, understanding how to use and create a considerable amount of technology.**

**Proficiency Upgrade Quest**

**[Technology Mastery Adept Upgrade Quest]**

**Create 20 Machines [0/20]**

**Design three Gadgets [0/3]**

**Create 10 Gadgets [0/10]**

  
  


As I stand, my body rebels making me stumble.

  
  


My stomach roars in hunger as I almost collapse from exhaustion, that's dangerous. When I was dismantling, I was on auto-pilot, I didn't think it had been that long.

  
  


Checking the clock my eyes widen as I realise that I've been down here for almost nineteen hours.

  
  


"Come on, I've made you some dinner and I have something to tell you." she says as she leads me back upstairs to the kitchen, sitting me down at the counter, placing a plate with a steak

  
  


It's a little overcooked, but I can appreciate the effort, she's clearly had chefs cook for her all her life.

  
  


"So, I got a bit carried away." she admits as I eat, making me look up at her. "I wanted to buy you something and I couldn't work out what you'd like and then I realised that you're apartment was simply too small, so I went looking for a new home for you in Vale," she says making me swallow.

  
  


"Okay, what have you done?" I ask making her blush slightly.

  
  


"I bought you a penthouse, and the entire tower it is on the top of," she admits with a blush looking away. "Including a strip club, the former owner wanted to make it so it had a nightclub on the bottom floor, a casino on the next and a strip club on the top floor, but he went bankrupt before he could finish, so I bought it from him." she admits making me think as I swallow the meat in my mouth.

  
  


Do I want to own a strip club?

  
  


Feeling the smile grow on my face I lean over and kiss Willow on the lips, before I pull back.

  
  


"That sounds wonderful, when can I move in?" I ask with a smirk as she blushes, not looking me in the eye. Observe tells me all I need to know, she thinks it's wrong but also doesn't care. If I want her then I can have her, she owes me that much.

  
  


"Whenever, it's in your name after all. Most of the floors are completely empty, only the strip club and the penthouse is finished but I can have the best contractors in Vale take care of whatever else you need." she promises making me smirk.

  
  


"I can handle the rest myself, watch," I say entering buy mode and changing the apartment living room around. "I have some special abilities, all I need is Lien and I can do all the construction and decorating myself." I say as she watches in awe.

  
  


"You really are amazing, if it's money you need then I'll take care of it, you'll have more than you'll ever need, I promise." she says quickly making me grin, she's as useful as I hoped.

  
  


"Then we will move over tonight, once we get there, I'll add a room for my other guests," I say with a smile.

  
  


"Shouldn't you get some rest? You haven't slept in far too long," she says worriedly making me smirk.

  
  


"I'll get some rest in my new penthouse." I say easily.

  
  


"Then at the very least, I will drive. Finish your dinner honey, then I'll take you there. It's down-town at prime real estate. Your girlfriend has already gone ahead to check it out," she says as I speed up, after not eating for a day, this is delicious even if she messed it up a bit.

  
  


So that's where Neo went.

  
  


Finishing up, she takes my arm as we move to her car, worried I'll fall over as she walks with me. It makes me feel a bit childish, but I fix that by groping her ass while we walk.

  
  


She says nothing as I do.

  
  


The trip takes around half an hour and she wasn't kidding, this is right in the middle of Down-town Vale, if I want to turn this into an actual club then it's in the perfect location.

  
  


Heading into the large tower, I nod in approval, it's got more floors than I'd even know what to do with, but I can work with them. When we reach the penthouse I smirk, spotting Neo already making herself at home on the massive couch, watching TV on the biggest screen I've seen outside of a cinema.

  
  


Just how much did she spend on this?

  
  


"W-what do you think?" Willow asks hesitantly.

  
  


"I think it's amazing, you did a great job," I say giving her hand a squeeze as her face lights up in joy.

  
  


'So we can finish what the guy who used to own this place started right?' Neo asks, giving me her most effective puppy dog eyes by making illusions of actual puppies.

  
  


"Yes, I already wanted to do that so stop that." I say in amusement.

  
  


"You just need money right? Wait right here, I'll be back soon." Willow promises as she leaves.

  
  


'Gotta love broken women, she'd do anything for you. And it's paying off. Roman would have to drag me kicking and screaming back to his dingy warehouse hideouts,' Neo says in amusement.

  
  


Looking around the penthouse, I have to admit I'm impressed, the pool and hot tub is a nice touch.

  
  


Using the last of my money, I enter build mode and make a new secret room, this time it's entire wall slides away to reveal a staircase that goes to the floor below us.

  
  


I've removed the elevator access to that floor, so you can only get there through the secret passage.

  
  


Love me some secret passageways.

  
  


Asking Neo if there's anything she wants in the secret room, I add a small drug lab for her to play with her drug cocktails, aside from that I add the prison again, and the security room. I don't have enough to rebuy all my cameras but I feel like that won't be a problem for long.

  
  


'I'll handle moving the toys over. My illusions will stop me from being seen and I'll just sedate the playthings,' she promises easily making me smile as I kiss her. 'If you keep that up, I won't be able to leave. Don't start what you aren't going to finish,' she 'says' with a hungry look making me laugh, giving her a spank as she walks away.

  
  


Making myself at home, I start working on my first 'gadget'.

  
  


It's pretty simple, it accesses Scrolls within range and copies everything on them onto whatever server it's connected to. However, it can't work if the scroll is locked, so I need to wait until my target unlocks their scrolls, when they do it'll go to work.

  
  


I plan on having it work on my future club, basically I want access to everyone's data just in case. Blackmail is a useful tool after all.

  
  


I wanted it to be able to unlock peoples scrolls, but apparently I need 'Hacking Proficiency' for that, which I don't have yet.

  
  


Pulling some of the dismantled tech from my inventory, I go to work actually making one, it takes some work but the Game guides my hand as I put it together.

  
  


It's basically a small black box and that's all. Now to test it. Using the last of my money (literally, I'm down to double digits), I buy some servers for the security room.

  
  


If I've done it right, this one should cover the entire apartment, anyone who unlocks their Scrolls in my penthouse should have their data stolen. I should be able to access the files from either my security room or my own Scroll.

  
  


Texting Velvet, I tell her that I've had to move, but still want her services, along with sending my new address. As I do, I increase her appointments to four times a week, for 300 Lien a week.

  
  


I think I'm going to try and get her to move onto being my maid full-time, maybe even get her to quit her job and work for me directly. She's a good cleaner, and if I get my idea working I can keep her from noticing anything unusual.

  
  


As Willow returns, I smirk as I get a notification that the Data copying has started, Willow is texting someone as she enters the penthouse holding a large briefcase.

  
  


She doesn't show any reaction even as she looks right at the Scroll I'm stealing the data from. She's a good first test since she wouldn't care even if she did notice anything.

  
  


"Honey, just a heads up, Weiss is getting impatient, she really wants to meet you and I've been stopping her from just showing up since she wouldn't understand some of the less legal things you do." she says as she puts the case down with a smile. "This is for you, let me know if you need more." she says happily.

  
  


"Tell Weiss she can come around tomorrow, and thanks mom." I say watching her face light up.

  
  


Putting the case into my inventory, I have to hold in my shock.

  
  


**5,000,000 Lien added.**

  
  


Either the Schnee's are crazy rich, or she's just crazy enough to bankrupt her company to make me happy.

  
  


"This is perfect, I can easily finish everything off with this." I say before I give her a deep kiss, feeling her melt into it after a moment of hesitation.

  
  


"Anything for you, Honey. You're a Schnee, and you only deserve the best the world has to offer," she says happily.

  
  


"I'm going to start decorating and then get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," I say giving her a hug, not molesting her for once as she returns it.

  
  


Heading up to the master bedroom, I sit down on the bed and enter buy mode again.

  
  


The floor below the secret floor is dedicated to my engineering, workshops and machine storage covering it. Along with a computer lab, for when I get the skills to hack.

  
  


In the first basement floor, I make it a vehicle workshop, everything I would need to build cars and bikes, along with a garage with plenty of room. I've added a road that goes down into it so I can drive in and out easily.

  
  


The Night Club is costly, especially with the cameras covering it and so is the Casino but I think they will pay themselves off soon enough. I still have a lot of free floors, both above and below ground, so I just remove the elevators from them leaving them empty for now.

  
  


Still, I have other things to check out.

  
  


Going onto my scroll, I access the data I stole from Willow.

  
  


Skimming through her messages, I smirk at how needy Weiss is being, she's so excited to get to know me. There's some messages from Winter but they are just financial and business related.

  
  


A message from someone called Qrow? Ahh hello, father. I'll look into him later.

  
  


Some whiny sounding messages from someone called Whitley.

  
  


Nothing really stands out to be honest, moving on I look through her pictures which is nothing but pictures of me that she's taken.

  
  


Oh.

  
  


Still, it's proof that this works, and that's the important part. If I can make this night club thing work, I could get access to countless people's information most of it will probably be useless of course, but not all of it.

  
  


My criminal empire can be built on the data I steal and this is just the beginning.

  
  


**New pack added to the store.**

**[Cards of Remnant]**

**A single pack has been granted.**

  
  


Okay? Looking in the store I frown, 1000 credits each? That's more than I was expecting, that's four times as much as a Machine Pack after all.

Opening up my free pack I stare at the cards in confusion.

  
  


**Lie Ren (Rare)**

**Ruby Rose (Ultra Rare)**

**Beowolf (Common)**

**Trifa (Uncommon)**

**Zwei (Uncommon)**

  
  


What?

  
  


Picking the Ultra Rare one, I look down at the picture of a black haired girl staring back at me, making me blink as she waves.

  
  


**Ruby Rose**

**The Main Protagonist of RWBY, and Leader of Team RWBY.**

  
  


On it is a biography which I read through, Silver Eyed Warrior? Leader of a team that doesn't even exist yet? It has her full background leading up to her joining Beacon after fighting Roman? That doesn't seem right, he'd destroy her in a heartbeat.

  
  


Why would Roman be stealing Dust anyway? And why so openly, he's better than that. It has a map icon that shows me some place called Patch when I click on it, guess that's where she is?

  
  


Huh, the picture is interactive? Unequipping her black and red outfit I watch in amusement as she blushes furiously covering her body quickly. It isn't alive, but it's still pretty entertaining.

  
  


Spinning her around, I watch as she tries to cover her naked behind before I quickly spin it back around, taking a look at her not-quite fully developed body fully exposed.

  
  


Heh, putting the card into my inventory, I frown as the system tells me that it's been "added to my collection" I open the menu up, finding it again.

  
  


Along with lots of shadowed outlines, the full Remnant collection.

  
  


Ruby is next to three other cards, all shadowed with the words Team RWBY above them, along with a one out of four.

  
  


Team RWBY is in a collection called Beacon, with Team JNPR, Teachers of Beacon and a few other teams.

  
  


Is that Jaune's outline under JNPR? I recognise Ren in the fourth spot, looking back at RWBY I notice Weiss and Blake as well, the outline might be shadowy, but you can still work out the identity if you look hard enough.

  
  


Why exactly do I want these? The backgrounds are nice, but what makes these five cards worth 1000 Credits?

  
  


**Ruby Rose benefit added**

**+1% Damage with Scythes**

**Collect all the cards in the [Team RWBY] collection to gain another bonus.**

  
  


Ahh. I see.

  
  


**\- Kali -**

  
  


"You're a cheat and a rip-off." she said annoyed as she stared at the smirking man behind the bar.

  
  


"No, I'm a businessman and information is my business. I don't know where your daughter is but I know who would know. But I don't give information away for free. Pay up or get out," he said calmly.

  
  


He was asking for a ridiculous amount of money, just for the name and location of someone who should know what happened to Blake almost all of what she had brought with her.

  
  


She'd been to desperate, and the shark had smelt blood.

  
  


He knew she wasn't going to say no.

  
  


As she paid up, he laughed at her, not even hiding the fact that he had ripped her off.

  
  


"Roman would know, but he's vanished. Which means you need one of his team. Neo Politan or Shiro Eis, Neo's a sociopathic assassin, Shiro's a teenage smuggler who's joined up with him lately, take your pick. Shiro's moving today, got a brand new penthouse and Neo lives with him," he said. "It pays to keep track of someone like Neo, she's too crazy for me to be comfortable not knowing where she is and what she's doing," he said, passing her a piece of paper with an address on it. "No refunds," he said with a smirk, going back to serving drinks.

  
  


Well, between the two, she knew who she was going to try and meet.

  
  


She was almost broke and she didn't use banks, keeping her Lien on cards, which were back in Kuo Kuana.

  
  


Did she even have enough to get back to Kuo Kuana? She could call Ghira to come pick her up, but then she'd be waiting for a while and the lead could go cold.

  
  


The longer she left Blake, the more danger she was in.

  
  


She'd head out and find this Shiro, find out how much he wants for the information, then go from there.

  
  


She needed to be more careful, it had been years since she'd had any interaction with the criminal underworld, she'd forgotten how ruthless they could be.

  
  


Still, a teenager should be easier to deal with than a gang leader or an assassin right? He was probably an orphan who fell into crime to feed himself, she'd seen plenty of those types before.

  
  


She could handle him.

  
  


**\- Karl Grauberg -**

  
  


Roman had left Vale.

  
  


Finally.

  
  


Roman Torchwick was a brilliant crime lord, he could admit it. He used to see Roman as his 'rival' but eventually he realised that he just couldn't match the genius thief.

  
  


So he'd made do with the things Roman wouldn't touch, the 'gentleman thief' had standards after all, he wouldn't sell drugs to younger teens, so that's who he targeted.

  
  


Roman never touched human trafficking, so he specialised in it.

  
  


He'd long since realised that the only way he could make his way as a gang leader in Vale was to have no limits, to do whatever it took to keep up with the smarter, more powerful criminals.

  
  


And he'd always hated the man who taught him that, Roman Fucking Torchwick.

  
  


He couldn't threaten him, Roman would kill him quickly if he tried, Neo would kill him slowly and with great happiness. But then a weak spot had appeared in the seemingly invincible partnership, Shiro.

  
  


Not particularly strong, but very useful. Smuggling without any chance of detection? He'd kill half his gang for a guy who could do that. And he'd kill the other half to stop Roman from having someone like that.

  
  


So he'd planned to kidnap and break him, only Neo never seemed to leave his side. Plus, the green haired girl who lurked around so he had to change his plans.

  
  


"It's going to be okay, Lemon. You'll be fine, I promise." the idiot said, talking to his sweet little baby sister.

  
  


Shiro let a select few people near him, he wasn't going to bring the fucking Atlas military down on him by attacking a Schnee, he wasn't going to bring Junior down on him by attacking the twins.

  
  


Which left two people really, a wanna-be hunter and a civilian. The civilian he'd ruled out since she seemed kinda useless, but the hunter in training? That he could use.

  
  


Jaune Arc spent most of his time practising with his sword in secluded locations, which made grabbing him easy. He'd managed to hurt a couple of his men, but he hadn't taken any chances, Jaune Arc was not good enough to fight a dozen men at once.

  
  


But the question was, how to make Jaune betray his friend?

  
  


Which is why he'd done some research and had some men pay a visit to Jaune Arc's hometown. Grabbing kids wasn't anything new to him, wasn't even a real challenge to have the youngest Arc sister grabbed, she was happily wandering around her safe little town, that's the thing about small villages, people were trusting. Too trusting.

  
  


They would be looking for her but he was good at kidnapping, very good. They'd be looking in all the wrong places.

  
  


"Do I have your attention, Mr Arc?" he asked coldly, watching the boy jump.

  
  


"What do you want? I've not done anything to you! Look, just let my sister go, I don't care what happens to me, but she's just a kid," he pleaded on his knees making Karl smirk.

  
  


"And she'll be fine, as long as you can do something for me," he said, pulling out a needle and tossing it across to the boy, watching as he picked it up with a confused look. "Your sister will be set free. All you have to do is bring me Shiro Eis. That there is a sedative, more or less, all you have to do is inject him with it, and he'll be out like a light. I know you're close to him, all you have to do is wait till that psycho Neo is away from him, and then bring him to me." he said coldly, gesturing for him men to move as they grabbed Jaune, pulling him up as another of his men grabbed the girl.

  
  


"B-but," he started, pausing as Karl glared at him.

  
  


"But nothing. Bring Shiro to the location written on the piece of paper attached to the syringe quickly and nothing will happen to her," he said, he needed to act while Roman was out of town, he couldn't wait too long. "Keep me waiting..." he started, watching as his man took a knife to the girls dress making her scream. "Well, little Lemon can keep us company." he said with a cruel smirk.

  
  


He had no interest in children, Lemon Arc didn't even look like she'd hit double digits yet but he knew some of his men weren't so picky. Jaune would succeed or the child would suffer.

  
  


As Jaune struggled to escape and rush to his naked sister, he was punched in the stomach and dragged from the room as a blindfold was pulled over his eyes.

  
  


He'd be dropped in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where they were keeping his sister. His only option going forwards would be to play along.

  
  


Watching as the man holding the struggling girls started moving his hands down her body he glared at him, making him freeze.

  
  


"Put her in the room I had prepared. No one touches her until I say so," he said in anger, he needed the girl unharmed for a picture to encourage Jaune to play along.

  
  


The problem with being the most ruthless and cruel gang was that his gang was filled with scum and monsters. He'd need to keep a close eye on the girl, at least for as long as he needed her.

  
  


Once Jaune had served his purpose the men could have her, they could have Jaune as well, they weren't picky. Watching the girl scream and struggle he rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Just drug her already, here." he said tossing another needle across the room, as the goon stuck it in the girls neck her struggles slowed.

  
  


He didn't have any more special sedatives, so that was just one of the drugs they sold.

  
  


It gave the taker a sense of euphoria and calmness. Oh and it was immensely addictive. And had a few dozen side-effects.

  
  


As long as they gave her a dose before the photo, she'd look fine so it would all work out.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene - Whoops -**

  
  


Okay, so maybe he'd made a slight mistake. Maybe he'd been a bit arrogant.

  
  


Cinder would understand right?

  
  


Dodging the Rapier he jumped back, seeing more Atlas bots headed his way. Turns out the Schnee Mansion was much better protected than he expected. He could crush the bots easily, the only problem was...

  
  


"Surrender, Assassin. Give up this futile attempt and tell me who hired you and you will be shown clemency," the angry Atlas Specialist said as she pulled her Rapier back.

  
  


He could beat her, he could beat the bots.

  
  


As much as it hurt to admit, he couldn't beat them both together, she was actually really good, with her speed she'd even managed to hit him multiple times.

  
  


"No one hired me, my boss just wants the asshole dead. He tried to have the wrong person killed, and now his life is over," he said, the moment she paused, he made his move.

  
  


A flash-bang was a pathetic thing, a coward's tool.

  
  


But now he had to be the coward and go crawling back to Cinder and admit he had failed to kill Jacques Schnee. Still, surely the chaos of telling an Atlas Specialist that her dear old daddy was trying to have someone killed would do the job and stop the bounty on Shiro's head.

  
  


Right?

  
  


Ehh, it'd be fine.

  
  


**Authors Note : Just a note, complaining about trap stuff isn't going to stop me, Shiro doesn't care about Gender so he'd have no reason to care enough to go out of his way to change their genders. It's already decided before I even made chapter one, it's not going to change.**

**I'll make any trap (or loli) scenes so you can skip them, but they're still happening. Feel free to keep complaining, just don't expect me to actually listen.**

**Also, possible slight delays on the next Necromancer chapter, I have some background stuff I need to do for this story that's gonna take a while.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

* * *

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

  
  



	7. Cats and Clubs

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 07 : Cats and Clubs

  
  


Adding the other cards to my collection, I frown in thought.

  
  


They all give minor bonuses, Lie Ren gives a 1% bonus damage to automatic pistols, Trifa gives 1% bonus damage when ambushing targets, Zwei increased my sense of smell by 1%.

  
  


Except for the Beowolf, that one adds Beowolfs to the Grimm Lord Summon Skill. I don't have the Grimm Lord class, but now I know that it exists and I know how to unlock it.

  
  


I just have to get all ten Grimm Cards, that's all. There's twenty-five total.

  
  


Then I can summon and control the Grimm themselves. As I side note, adding them to the collection has let me see them on the map and there are hundreds of thousands, if not millions of them.

  
  


I'm starting to see why the kingdoms focus on producing Hunters so much. That's just one kind of Grimm, and there are countless numbers of them pretty much everywhere I check on the map.

  
  


Still, that's for tomorrow, I really am exhausted. Bed time for me I think.

  
  


**\- Next Day -**

  
  


I've taken a trip back to my apartment to grab all my stuff, most of it is replaceable of course, but things like my Familiar Egg aren't so easily left behind.

  
  


I still don't know how to hatch it, so I've put it on a pillow in my bedroom. I think I'm just playing the waiting game for it to hatch.

  
  


Still, I could use more clothes. I have a small collection but most of my wardrobes are empty.

  
  


Which is why this is happening.

  
  


"Here, try this one on! And then this one." Weiss says passing me some more shirts and trousers. I'm killing two birds with one stone today, I need to do some shopping and Weiss wants to spend time with me.

  
  


Neo has decided to spend today preparing for the strip-club's opening, she's very excited, and she's enlisted the twins to help her start hiring staff and making arrangements for stock to be delivered. Willow has joined in as well, I think Neo convinced her it would make me happy.

  
  


Unsurprisingly, Willow is a pretty amazing business woman, it took her about half an hour to arrange for the club to be stocked with drinks at a discount, the Schnee name is powerful indeed.

  
  


"Will do, thanks for the help today, I've never been good at clothes shopping." I say easily making her beam at me. Weiss is easy, she just wants approval, nothing more. A few compliments and thanks have her following me around like a lost puppy.

  
  


"Of course, I'm happy to help. Still, you seem to pull off every outfit you wear, I'm almost jealous," she says with a slight blush, her Rep Perk paying off already.

  
  


"I guess good looks run in our family," I say with a smirk as her blush deepens, even as she sticks her nose up slightly.

  
  


"Naturally, we're practically nobles, royalty even, it's only right that we would be better looking than other people," she says smugly.

  
  


Yeah, she's easy. Play into her pride, give her the approval she craves, and she'll do anything for you.

  
  


**\- Jacques Schnee -**

  
  


Sitting in the Atlesian prison cell he scowled in anger, some bastard survives and everything goes to shit.

  
  


His secretary was an idiot, leaving a trail when he placed the bounty on the little shit's head, why would some assassin even care if he was trying to have some nobody killed?

  
  


Still, as uncomfortable as the cell his beloved daughter had thrown him in was, it was probably the safest place for him. Someone clearly wanted him dead and the moment his wife found out he tried to have her bastard son killed, she'd no doubt want him dead as well.

  
  


It wouldn't surprise him if he already had a price on his head, the crazy bitch would probably find it funny.

  
  


Still, he'd survive and get out of this place. His secretary would take the fall for the attempted assassination, he had enough dirt on him to make sure that would happen. They would have to let him out eventually when they failed to find evidence of his crimes.

  
  


His daughter had been questioning him about his 'poor management' of the SDC, which was proof that she wasn't cut out for the position of CEO, of course the company was rife with corruption, he'd made sure of it.

  
  


How else would he manage to funnel billions of Lien away into private accounts? His daughter was naively dismissing and punishing people he'd used as fall guys, not realising that they were just his tools.

  
  


Which was wonderful since while his wife might be crazy, she wasn't stupid, if she pulled herself away from her son long enough to run the business herself she'd notice the trails of evidence leading back to him, and then he'd be back in this cell for embezzlement.

  
  


Better that Winter went and accidentally destroyed those trails in her crackdown on corruption.

  
  


Once he was out of here, he would leave Atlas for a while, find a new place to lay low for a while before he made his move. Willow would pay for all this, why was everyone treating him like the villain?

  
  


She's the one who cheated on him, despite their arranged marriage he'd really tried to make it work, he'd been faithful, even loving.

  
  


But Willow had hated him from day one. Bitter her parents had 'stolen her freedom away', and blaming him even though he'd not been happy to be stuck married to a stranger either.

  
  


She wouldn't let him even touch her, Winter was only born because he got her black-out drunk and did what he had to do while she was passed out, both their families were constantly scolding him for not getting her pregnant after all.

  
  


Finding her in their bed with the drunken Hunter he'd hired to deal with a large Grimm that had moved into one of their dust mines was the last straw for him.

  
  


So he stopped trying at all, and while she fell into her drunken depression over her sons 'death' he took over, stealing as much as he could while he ran the company into the ground.

  
  


He always figured Willow would come out of her slump and catch on eventually, and he'd made plans to flee with his ill-gotten gains when she did.

  
  


But then months of depression turned to years, and he'd gotten lazy and lost his caution. While she was too drunk to resist, or perhaps just too drunk to care, he'd gotten her pregnant again in the hopes of getting a son, Winter reminded him too much of Willow for him to care about her, as did Weiss.

  
  


Of course Whitley turned out to be a little shit as well, so he'd decided that there was clearly something wrong with the Schnee bloodline, once he got out of Atlas he'd find a new wife so he could have an heir he could actually care about.

  
  


He just had to wait out his imprisonment, then he could get out of Atlas and start plotting, Willow would pay and the best way he could think about hurting her was through her beloved son.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Giving Weiss a tight hug, I smirk at her blush.

  
  


"Thanks for all your help today, little sister. I really appreciate it," I say easily making her beam up at me. It's been nice, we did some shopping and we stopped at an upscale restaurant for lunch.

  
  


"It was my pleasure, I want to spend as much time getting to know you before I head to Beacon." she says happily.

  
  


"My little sister, the Huntress." I say ruffling her hair making her pout cutely at me. "Even after you go to Beacon, it's not that far from Vale, I'll come visit you. Besides, we have all the time in the world to spend together so don't worry about it." I say giving her a light kiss on the forehead making her blush deepen.

  
  


"I-yes, exactly. Y-you have things to do, so I'll leave you to it, Brother. I-we'll do this again." she stutters as she promptly runs away.

  
  


She's easily flustered.

  
  


But she isn't wrong, I do have things to do.

  
  


Heading into the tower, I stretch as I prepare for the work I have ahead of me. I've spent a considerable amount of Lien on materials so I can put my Engineering skills to work, to be specific, I want to build some machine servants.

  
  


Neo is busy at work preparing for the Nightclub and Strip-club opening, apparently she's already lining up interviews with the Twins and Willow's help. I've basically given them free reign to go wild on the recruitment, the real benefit of the clubs is the information I can steal from the patrons, the more popular the club gets, the more data I have access to.

  
  


Plus, once my Mind-Influencing tech is up I can start messing with all my customer's minds, even if it's something small like 'Buy more drinks'.

  
  


Heading straight into the workshop, I lace my fingers together and stretch before I get to work with a wide grin. Soon the piles of metal and wiring will be my machine army.

  
  


Letting out a slightly mad cackle I cover my mouth, let's try and avoid any acts that make me seem like a mad scientist.

  
  


I'm not mad, I just like robots.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


Cackling to myself as my five robot snipers line up in front of me, each clutching a silver rifle in their hands.

  
  


I've been careful this time, I have an alarm that goes off every hour to alert me to the passage of time, but this? This took me three hours, once I activate the skill my hands just go into auto-pilot, building whatever I want in no time at all.

  
  


The start of my machine army, five Machina Snipers.

  
  


It's not much, but it's still a start. I also built five Sonic Jammers, the small fly shaped machines can jam technology around them so I thought they might be interesting to use.

  
  


But the most important creation I've made is this.

  
  


Looking over the sleek black metal with white and red racing stripes along it I have to hold in another cackle.

  
  


I have a hover-bike, it has a top speed of 250 Miles per hour, it never needs gas, oh and it can fly. Screw Gravity, I am bound by your laws no more!

  
  


Naturally the first thing I have to do is take it for a ride, right? I could make more Machines, but really why make them if I'm not going to use them?

  
  


Putting the F.A. Hang on Mach in the freight elevator, I grin. Here's hoping the streets are empty but hey, even if they aren't I can just use the skies.

  
  


Still, the colour scheme isn't quite right, I can fix that.

  
  


**\- Yang -**

  
  


Riding Bumblebee through the streets of Vale, she frowned.

  
  


She was many things, Sexy, Badass, Independent but she was also impulsive and she wasn't patient.

  
  


Which is why she barely bothered on making a real plan to meet her cousin. She just set out after realising that Drunkle Qrow didn't seem to be in a rush to meet his son.

  
  


Instead Qrow had vanished off the face of Remnant, leaving no message over where he was going.

  
  


So she'd taken things into her own hands, she'd managed to find some information Qrow had gathered on her cousin, mostly his home address which was abandoned now since Shiro had apparently moved away.

  
  


So where was he?

  
  


Apparently just showing up at his home without any warning wasn't the best plan. Tch, why was it that she seemed to be cursed to not find family members she was looking for?

  
  


As she sped down the road, she was passed by a man on a hover-bike? It didn't even have wheels as it swerved through traffic with ease.

  
  


Well, she could use some stress relief. Smirking beneath her yellow helmet, she sped up as she caught up with the driver at a stop light, stopping by his side.

  
  


Looking over at him she revved her engine a couple of times, she couldn't see his face under the white helmet he was wearing, he did seem to like white since he was wearing all white biker leathers, white leather jacket, white leather trousers, even his Bike was White with an Icy Blue strip.

  
  


As he revved his high-tech sounding engine, she grinned. No words were needed. Still, they needed a destination.

  
  


"First to the bridge to the residential district?" she asked with a smirk, they were in the more upper class area at the moment, to get to the residential district they'd have to race through the entire commercial district.

  
  


"You're on hot stuff, try not to get arrested before I can rub my victory in your face," he said with a laugh making her smirk at him.

  
  


"Try to keep up but don't worry, I won't think any less of you after you lose," she drawled as she watched the lights turn from red to amber.

  
  


"Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem," he said, turning back to the road.

  
  


As the lights turned green, they both set off shooting across the road. The roar of her engine drowning out the hum of his high-tech bike.

  
  


Immediately, she started to fall behind, making her frown, Bumblebee was a masterpiece, it was her baby but in comparison to her opponent's bike it fell behind in terms of acceleration.

  
  


Handling as well, watching her opponent glide around the corner with ease, barley slowing down as he did. She had to slow down to stop herself from crashing into the wall, while he barely let go of the acceleration as he turned.

  
  


Trying to keep up she scowled as he looked back at her, giving a mocking wave. Speeding up again she frowned in concentration. Her and Bumblebee wouldn't lose.

  
  


As she watched the hover-bike take off flying over the traffic she froze.

  
  


Well that was just cheating.

  
  


**\- Later -**

  
  


He was toying with her, she'd realised that.

  
  


He wasn't actually that good at driving, she'd noticed that after a while. He was inexperienced and if they both had the same ride then she would have left him in the dust, but she had to admit, Bumblebee couldn't keep up with the Hover-bike.

  
  


Seeing the traffic ahead, she scowled as her opponent simply flew into the air going over them without a care as she had to slow down to weave through them.

  
  


She could see the bridge already, but she had no way of keeping up as her rival flew over the water instead of using the road, having the sky to himself, no traffic up there.

  
  


Watching him land on the bridge, pulling up and dismounting as he rested against his bike with his arms crossed.

  
  


Pulling up next to him, dismounted with a scowl with she quickly suppressed. She lost, no need to be a dick about it. No one liked a sore loser.

  
  


Taking her helmet off she strutted towards him, even if she lost she could still win a small victory if she could embarrass him with some harmless flirting. A tiny revenge.

  
  


Watching him take him helmet of she nodded in approval, that was one check-mark in the potential boyfriend column.

  
  


She had a problem, mostly a really overprotective dad who chased away all the boys she was interested in. He caught with an older teen when she was sixteen, and since then he'd made it his mission in life to cock-block her. She was only wearing a thong and was jerking him off while he played with her tits, something her dad did not approve of.

  
  


Since then any attempt to get some action had ended in tragedy. She was adventurous, flirty and a complete virgin. The furthest she'd ever gotten was some groping and handjobs that always got interrupted before she was finished.

  
  


Either her father would burst in chasing the guy off, her uncle would interrupt seemingly just for his own amusement, or Ruby would stumble on them and she'd have to quickly make up excuses to not scar the innocent girl.

  
  


One time she snuck into a forest with her boyfriend, and just as she was about to go down on him, Zwei showed up, bit her boyfriend and stole his scroll making him chase after the dog and leave her half-naked in a forest alone.

  
  


Seriously, it was like she'd inherited her uncle's bad luck when she was trying to get some action. Still, she wasn't easy. She could easily lose her virginity just by going to a club and getting drunk, but she had no intention of putting it out for a stranger.

  
  


She wanted a boyfriend (or a girlfriend, she wasn't that picky), not a fuck-buddy, and she had standards. If she just wanted to get laid she would have and no-one would have been able to stop her. She wanted to lose her virginity to someone she could see herself in a lasting relationship with, not till death do us part or anything but someone she could see herself spending at least a few years with.

  
  


She had a few tests for any of her potential boyfriends to pass, nice simple ones.

  
  


One, be good looking. It was vain but anyone who said they wanted to date someone ugly was lying. Two, don't be a dick. Nice and simple right? No one wants to date an asshole. Three, and the most important one. Pass the Ruby Test.

  
  


Anyone she was dating had to get along with Ruby if she was going to get serious with them, and that was the hardest test. Family was a massive part of her life after all, and Ruby was an acquired taste. Her weapon obsession mixed with her inability to socialise really made it hard for her to deal with people, most of her boyfriends lost their patience with her which got them kicked straight to the curb.

  
  


If they couldn't get along with Ruby, she wanted nothing to do with them. She'd give them a pass for not getting along with her father or uncle, her father would sooner feed her boyfriends to a pack of Beowolfs than get along with them, and Drunkle Qrow was an asshole, not to her but just in general, he enjoyed being a dick.

  
  


Walking up to him she leaned forwards, putting her hands on his bike at each side of him as she smirked up at him.

  
  


"Fine, hot stuff, you won. Want a prize?" she asked flirtatiously, she might not be willing to put out to just anyone, but she wasn't shy either.

  
  


"Oh? What did I win?" he asked in amusement, smirking right back at her. He had a great view of her cleavage in her little crop top, but he kept his eyes on her face after a quick glance downwards. She was expecting him to be embarrassed by now.

  
  


"Hmm, let's just go with this." she said quickly moving up and capturing his lips with her own, she felt his tongue immediately slide into her mouth as one of his hands wrapped around her waist coming to rest on her ass.

  
  


Straightening up, she pressed her exceptional chest against his, she opened her mouth wider, fighting his tongue for dominance.

  
  


After a moment she broke the kiss, hiding her surprise at how unphased he was, not even a single blush.

  
  


Passing him her scroll number, she smirked at him.

  
  


"Yang Xiao Long's the name, remember it, you'll be screaming it later," she said cockily making him laugh.

  
  


"Will I now? I'm Shiro, Shiro Eis. It's a pleasure to meet you Yang," he said in amusement as her eyes shot open, her mind racing even as he gave her ass another squeeze.

  
  


"I don't suppose there's another Shiro Eis in Vale is there?" she asked after a moment making him look at her in confusion.

  
  


"Err, no? I don't think so at least,"

  
  


"Ahh, thought as much. I was kinda looking for you. Hi, I'm err... your cousin? My uncle Qrow is your father, right?" she asked with a deep blush as she realised that she'd just made out with her cousin, hell of a way to say hello.

  
  


"He is, didn't know I had a cousin," he said in amusement. "So, you must really love family huh?" he asked with a smirk making her scowl at him.

  
  


"I don't suppose we can forget about that whole thing?" she asked reluctantly, her eyes widening as he gave her ass another squeeze.

  
  


"I think you're pretty unforgettable. Besides, this was a pretty good first meeting," he said easily making her blush.

  
  


Despite knowing that it was wrong, she found herself leaning into him just a bit more, if he didn't see a problem with it why should she?

  
  


Honestly he was one of the better choices so far, did she really want to let something like a blood-relation get in her way? Thinking harder she smirked, her father wouldn't see anything wrong with her spending time with her cousin in private.

  
  


"I guess you're right, who could forget me?" she asked with a smirk. "In all seriousness, I am glad I found you, I went to your apartment but it looks like you moved out?"

  
  


"Yeah, I've moved to the penthouse above my club now, not that it's opened yet. Here, this is my new address," he said easily, texting her an address.

  
  


"You own a club? Okay, that's pretty cool. I'll have to check it out when it opens," she said, wincing as she spotted a considerable amount of missed calls from her father.

  
  


Such a helicopter parent. Maybe she shouldn't have just left without telling anyone.

  
  


"Ergh, I think I need to get home if I don't want to be grounded till the end of time. And I just found you as well," she mumbled in annoyance.

  
  


"Well, you have my number, we can meet up again later. I've got a message saying I'm needed back home anyway. When the club opens, I'll invite you over, it'll be fun," he said cheerfully, making her smile back at him.

  
  


"Definitely. Plus I need to introduce you to Ruby, she's my little sister, she's a bit dorky and shy so you better be nice to her," she warned only semi-playfully.

  
  


"Dorky huh? Sounds fun, we'll work something out," he said calmly before he leaned down and kissed her again, only briefly. "I think you and me can have a lot of fun together," he said as she backed away, despite herself she smirked back at him.

  
  


"Oh, that's guaranteed. Everything is fun while I'm around," she said trying to suppress her blush. She was Yang Xiao Long, breaker of hearts and kneecaps, she shouldn't be getting embarrassed.

  
  


As her scroll went off again she facepalmed.

  
  


"Yeah, I've gotta go before the old man comes looking for me. Beacon can't come soon enough," she muttered before she leaned forwards giving him another kiss before she broke it and strutted away, shaking her ass as she walked away.

  
  


Despite everything, she'd take this as a win.

  
  


**\- Skye -**

  
  


Doing something as crazy as quitting her job was something she would never have even considered a few weeks ago but as Neo called her to their new tower and demanded that she leave her boring job to become a stripper, she couldn't stop herself from texting her boss and quitting on the spot.

  
  


She was a stripper, her job was to take her clothes off on stage for men to enjoy.

  
  


She would have talked with Jaune about this, but he was ghosting her for some reason, so she'd decided to just go with it.

  
  


She didn't actually know how to strip, but that was why she was in the club now, they had gotten a professional to teach the 'new girls'.

  
  


This job even paid better but that was for a simple reason, her job description was 'Erotic Dancer and stress reliever'. Neo had made it clear that she was being hired because she was good at giving head to both genders, she was Neo and Shiro's 'stress relief'.

  
  


It was so wrong and yet she couldn't argue as Neo ordered her to kneel.

  
  


**\- Shiro – Later -**

  
  


Heading up to the penthouse I frown, the message was from Miltia asking me to come back as soon as possible, but it lacked details.

  
  


Heading into the living room, I see the twins stand up, glancing at each other before they walk towards me.

  
  


"So, you have company, a woman came here asking to speak with you, Neo stuck her in the waiting room, but first we wanted to speak with you," Miltia starts before Melanie continued.

  
  


"We've been talking and we want in," she said bluntly. "Junior is smart, but he lacks ambition, he just wants to be an information broker, with some drug dealing on the side. Basically if we stay there we'll be bodyguards and eye-candy forever. So we want in." she repeated.

  
  


"Won't this piss off junior?" I ask making them glance at each other again.

  
  


"No, we've spoken to him about it, long story short, he took us in for a favour to our mother, they have history together. I don't think he's our father but we wouldn't be surprised if he was," Miltia admits.

  
  


"I think he is, he would have tried to fuck us if he wasn't but he's not exactly the fatherly type, he's got like twenty bastards in Vale, he pays the mothers a pile of Lien for them to fuck off and not bother him. Honestly I think he's glad to be rid of us, he's pretty much exactly like the piece of shit you'd expect a crime lord to be," Melanie says making Miltia wince, looking sad for just a moment.

  
  


Someone isn't happy possible-daddy doesn't care about her, she does seem like the type to be sentimental.

  
  


"So, what exactly do you want to do here?" I ask making them focus again.

  
  


"We want to run the night-club and the casino, actually run it not just stand around looking hot to draw in more drunken idiots, we're smart, we have contacts and it'll keep you free, running a club is hard work after all," Miltia says making me frown in thought.

  
  


Realistically, what do I have to lose? If Junior isn't going to care then I have nothing to lose?

  
  


"Fine, consider me convinced, as long as you can gain profit. You can have two of the floors upstairs, no point making you run back and forth," I say seriously, if I want to get as much money as my predecessor I need everything I can get.

  
  


"We will, you won't regret this. We'll tell the old fucker that we aren't coming back and grab our stuff. Your mother is scarily efficient by the way, she's arranged almost everything you need to open up, once we get a few more staff members we'll be ready, and we'll take care of that. We know some people we can trust to do their jobs and mind their own business," Melanie says giving me a kiss before setting off, Miltia hesitates before she gives me a kiss on the cheek, her lips touching the edge of mine before she runs away to join her sister.

  
  


**+20 Affection with the sisters for taking a chance on them**

**+50 Obedience with the sisters, they work for you now.**

**[The only one for them] – Miltia Malachite [50]**

**Your the perfect man, probably. Even if you aren't the people around you haven't realised that. Any potential romantic partner with above 25 affection will have no interest in other people. Has a lowered affect on people already in a relationship (Relationship Loyalty over 30), instead it will cause relationship loyalty to fall slightly faster.**

  
  


Nice, I do like my girls being just that. Mine.

  
  


Still, I better go and see who came to see me, I wasn't expecting anyone.

  
  


**\- Nora -**

  
  


This place was hell.

  
  


And it was entirely her fault she and Ren were trapped here, she was the one who wanted to play the hero, picking a fight with actual criminals with delusions of grandeur, thinking she was stronger than them.

  
  


And now they were paying for it.

  
  


Even now Ren was being defiled by that mad woman and her collection of toys, from her cell she could hear the sounds of him grunting as the thick plastic toy was slammed into him, or the whimpers and yelps as she took one of her whips to his back.

  
  


She was a demon, normally by the time she was finished Ren's back was a bloody mess, and he couldn't sit down even the day after.

  
  


She got an easier treatment, she'd been told that the only reason she wasn't getting a plastic dick shoved in her was because she was a virgin, and she wanted 'Shiro' to take her virginity.

  
  


Instead she was forced to go down on her tormentor, that was all. Everyday the woman returned and forced Nora to eat her out till she came all over her face.

  
  


She spat in her face the first time, then watched in horror as the demon took a large knife to Ren's body, carving him up as she forced her to watch, any time she looked away the torture intensified as punishment.

  
  


The next day she'd dropped to her knees without argument, not wanting to put Ren through that again.

  
  


Their Faunus prison-mate was different as well, instead she was just drugged over and over again, she'd seen the cat-girl perk up when the demon returned, the hunger in her eyes as she stared at the needle, the shame after she was forced to degrade herself for a dose.

  
  


Even now she was wearing a leash, normally she was walked around the cell, being made to meow and paw at the monsters leg before she got the dose. She'd said no the first time, and the demon had simply left her, no punishment or torture.

  
  


The sight of her writhing on the floor that night, scratching herself as the withdrawal symptoms kicked in was not pretty. When the demon returned the cat-girl wasn't so disobedient.

  
  


But she had a plan, her Semblance to be exact. She could power herself up from electricity, getting a super-strength boost when electrified but it wouldn't be enough, the woman was too strong, she'd beaten Ren and her with the greatest of ease.

  
  


But then she had an idea, what if she absorbed the electricity from being shocked by the collar and didn't use it?

  
  


She'd never done that before, didn't even know she could. She wasn't the sort to think ahead after all.

  
  


So every time she was electrocuted, she started stockpiling power. Once she had enough she'd be strong enough to snap the collar she was wearing and break free from her cell.

  
  


She needed an immense amount of power to smash her way out of the dungeon, she couldn't unlock the door after all, and she had to time it for when the demon wasn't here, her power-up wouldn't last long before she ran out leaving her weak and vulnerable.

  
  


Fortunately, the demon liked to shock them all on a regular basis.

  
  


For now she had to do something she had never tried before, biding her time.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


Sitting across from the entirely too familiar woman, I try to hide my concern, Neo is standing by with her umbrella if this goes violent.

  
  


"Is there something I can do for you Mrs..." I trail off as she glares at me with golden eyes.

  
  


"Kali Belladonna, and cut the bullshit, I can smell my daughter on her," she says gesturing at Neo who scowls at her. Yeah, I figured that would happen. Turns out terrorists have family too.

  
  


"Fine, yes your terrorist daughter is here," I say with a shrug, she isn't even that high level.

  
  


**Kali Belladonna, Cougar**

**LVL – 60**

**Tier – Veteran**

**Faction – Kuo Kuana**

**Thoughts about you – Mama Kitty is pissed.**

**Unique Skill – None**

**Reputation – -40**

**Relationship Loyalty – 96**

  
  


Being a Veteran her level is essentially double what it says she is, but that's nothing compared to Neo (who I still can't actually see the level of).

  
  


"Give her back to me, I won't tell anyone you had her, I just want my daughter back," she says angrily making me glance at Neo, smirking at her as she smirks back. We're on the same wavelength, we aren't giving back anything. Texting her something, she nods with a cruel smirk.

  
  


"No, I won't be setting the dangerous terrorist free," I say leaning back with a smirk, making Kali scowl.

  
  


"Don't be ridiculous, you're both criminals, where do you get off calling my daughter..." she trails off as the TV turns on, showing security footage of Blake fighting Juniors men, killing several.

  
  


It's fake, obviously. It's just an illusion over the TV, but Kali doesn't know that.

  
  


"Perhaps I should send this to the Vale police, they are still looking for the horrible terrorists that set off an explosion in the middle of Vale after all," I say in amusement as I lean back, watching Kali wince at the clear shot of Blake on the screen, I like the details Neo added, I can see Adam fighting Roman in the background.

  
  


"Fine, I see how it is. How much? It'll take me awhile to get the money, but how much do you want for Blake?" she asked with a sad sigh.

  
  


**\- Kali -**

  
  


"Look around, kitty cat. Do you really think you have enough money to buy me off?" he laughed, making her wince. This tower was incredibly expensive, and in the middle of Vale down-town? She could sell everything she and Ghira owned and then sell themselves into slavery and she still wouldn't have enough money to afford a single floor of a place like this.

  
  


It probably had a price-tag with eight digits, maybe even nine. She was very rich for a Faunus, which made her slightly upper-class by human standards.

  
  


"I'm not leaving Blake in your hands, what do you want?" she asked reluctantly, watching him smirk.

  
  


"You don't really have a choice, you could attack me of course but I think my girlfriend might have a problem with that, and you don't have a weapon," he said with a laugh, making her glance at the smirking mute.

  
  


She scared her, she didn't even know why, she felt like prey when she saw the look in the younger girl's eyes.

  
  


"My husband is the chieftain of Kuo Kuana, and the leader of the White Fang is a close friend, even if you kill me this won't be the end of it," she warned, bluffing. Sienna wouldn't risk anything for a single girl, and the Vale council treated the Menagerie like an island of plague victims half the time.

  
  


As he pressed did something on his scroll the screen changed, showing Blake sitting naked in a cell, making her gasp.

  
  


"See that collar she's wearing? It's a pretty cool gadget, it means I can send a fatal amount of electricity into your daughter, killing her instantly. Sure, you could bring the White Fang, and I'd kill her before they managed to assault my fortress. Or you could set investigators on me, and I can assure you, they wouldn't find a trace of her corpse," he said coldly, pressing a button as she watched Blake grip the collar as she writhed in agony, lightning coursing her body.

  
  


"STOP! Please, I'm sorry, just stop!" she begged, watching as he smirked before letting go of the button, Blake stopping her writhing as he did.

  
  


"Don't threaten me again, even if you managed to rescue Blake, as unlikely as that is, I'd just release the video of her murdering people along with her name, is your husband so influential that he can protect her from that?" he asked making her flinch.

  
  


No, no he was not. The Vale Council would demand they hand her over, and Ghira would have to choose between refusing and badly damaging Kuo Kuana and their people, or accepting and dooming his daughter.

  
  


She didn't want to think about what would happen to an attractive Faunus girl in a Vale prison, she'd heard horror stories from White Fang women who had been busted out, it'd be kinder to leave her here.

  
  


"What do you want?" she asked again, wincing at the defeated tone to her voice.

  
  


"Why don't we make a deal? I'll release Blake, and delete the video and all you have to do is work for me for... let's say six months," he said easily, leaning back with a smirk as she stared at him.

  
  


"Six months? I can't be away that long, why would you want me working for you, what would I be doing?" she asked quickly, watching him grin.

  
  


"I'm not negotiating, take it or leave it. And what you would be doing is whatever I tell you to. I'm opening a strip club soon, and you have the Milf look going for you, so you'll be there most of the time," he said calmly with a shrug.

  
  


"Is there nothing else I can do? I'm sure I can get you more money than I'd make you stripping," she said, watching him laugh.

  
  


"No, that's my offer. Either accept or leave and never see Blake again," he said coldly making her flinch. Could she strip in some seedy club for Blake's sake?

  
  


Yes, yes she could. A mother's love is a powerful thing and there is nothing she wouldn't do for Blake.

  
  


"Can I call my husband first? I won't leave the tower," she asked reluctantly.

  
  


"Sure, just know that if you leave the tower, my offer expires," he said with an amused grin.

  
  


Leaving the room she pulled out her Scroll, calling Ghira as she tried to work out what she was going to say.

  
  


"Kali? Honey? Have you found her?!" he asked, looking excited as she winced.

  
  


"I-I have, but there's some complications," she said, explaining that Blake was in the hands of some criminals and about the video. It broke her heart to see the beaten look on his face. "I-they offered me a deal, they'll release her but I have to work for them for six months," she finished watching his eyes widen.

  
  


"Six, is there no other way? I can try to get Sienna's help," he started before she shook her head.

  
  


"No, they would kill her long before anyone could reach the top floor. Honey, I think this is the only way, I honestly think that if I decline, if I leave this place, we'll never see Blake again," she said, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

  
  


"What do they want you to do?" Ghira asked after a moment, steeling himself.

  
  


"He's mentioned a strip club, I don't know how far I would have to go or what I would have to do. At best, I'd be stripping on a stage, maybe giving lap-dances, at worst? I'd be whored out. Ghira, what should I do? I can't make this decision alone," she said feeling her tears start to fall.

  
  


"We agreed that we'd do whatever it would take to get Blake back. I don't want you to do this, I want to storm that tower and end the bastards life, but that would get our daughter killed. If-if you accept, I won't hold anything that you have to do against you, I wish I could do something, anything to help," he said trailing off.

  
  


"I-It's for Blake," she agreed, making him smile sadly.

  
  


"When you're both back, I'm grounding that girl till the end of time," he said making her laugh through her tears. He always knew what to say to cheer her up.

  
  


"Thank you, I love you honey, no matter what, never forget that," she said with a smile.

  
  


"And I love you, I always will even if we can't meet in person, we will keep in touch, I can't be there for you, but I can at least try and support you," he said making her smile.

  
  


"I know, goodbye Ghira, I'll call again soon," she promised as she ended the call.

  
  


Heading back into the room, she rolled her eyes as Neo climbed out of Shiro's lap, her lipstick smudged.

  
  


"I will accept, on two conditions," she said seriously, hating the amusement on his face.

  
  


"And what would those be?" he asked with a grin.

  
  


"One, you don't touch Blake while I'm working for you and two, I want to wear a veil or a mask while I'm on the stage," she said quickly, hoping he would agree.

  
  


"Fine, I won't lay a hand on Blake without her permission, as long as you are behaving, if you disobey me then it'll be Blake that gets punished though and sure, as long as it matches your outfit," he said easily. "Now, why don't you lose the dress, I want to see what I'm buying," he ordered, leaning back and relaxing as he watched her. As she went to speak, she saw his hand resting on the control for Blake's collar, a smirk on his face.

  
  


Her arguments died in her throat as he fiddled with the buttons calmly, the message clear. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that this was for Blake.

  
  


This would just be the start of a long and likely humiliating six months.

  
  


Undoing her skirt, she let it fall to the ground revealing her long pale legs, taking a brief moment to remove her shoes and socks. She tried to focus on anything but the smirking asshole she was standing in front of, or the grinning woman she could see recording her.

  
  


Moving her hands quickly, she undid her top and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in a pair of matching black underwear, nothing sexy, she kept those for nights with Ghira.

  
  


He said to remove her dress, she wasn't taking off a single piece more than he told her to.

  
  


"Very nice, give me a spin," he said with a mocking smile, she hid her scowl as she slowly turned around. "I can see where Blake gets her ass from, maybe it's a cat faunus thing," he laughed as she hid her anger.

  
  


If he decided to hurt Blake, there really wasn't anything she could do to stop it, she could only behave and hope he had some mercy inside him. She couldn't do anything to draw his wrath onto her daughter.

  
  


"Now, you'll be giving lap-dances so I should make sure you know what you're doing, get to work," he said as he moved from the couch, sitting in a large chair and taking his shirt off, before starting at her in expectation.

  
  


Biting her tongue she moved closer climbing into his lap. She didn't particularly know what she was supposed to do, but she could make an educated guess.

  
  


Placing her hands on his bare chest she reigned in her anger as she gyrated her hips against him, she could feel his growing bulge pressing against her plain cotton panties. As she moved he reached down, undoing his trousers and pulling them down past his knees, leaving only his silk boxers covering his hard shaft.

  
  


As she kept gyrating she flinched slightly as his hands moved to her backside, groping and squeezing her covered ass while he smirked at her, daring her to complain.

  
  


She bit her tongue again, trying to take her mind off her situation.

  
  


"You're a stripper, kitty so start stripping. Lose the bra now," he said coldly making her flinch, undoing her bra quickly and tossing it away without argument, she could still see the controller for Blake's collar on the arm-rest.

  
  


As she moved her arms away she watched helplessly as one of his hands moved to her exposed breasts, gripping one carefully as he ran his finger over her nipple.

  
  


She could feel it hardening beneath his touch, but she didn't let it concern her, she was a hot-blooded woman, her body reacting to being touched was only natural. She could already feel the front of her panties starting to grow damp as her covered pussy rubbed against his shaft.

  
  


She had never given a lap-dance before, so her moves were simple, just grinding herself against him as she gyrated randomly, it wasn't that she was unused to being in a man's lap, she was in her husbands regularly.

  
  


Daily even, sometimes more. But normally by this point she'd impaled herself on Ghira's fat dick, bouncing in his lap as she rode him into the chair. But she was not going to fuck Shiro, not without him making it an order.

  
  


Realistically if he ordered her to fuck him, she could either steel her resolve and let him take her in a way that only Ghira had ever done before, or watch as her daughter was taken the same way. That was an unpleasant, but an otherwise easy choice.

  
  


There was the unfortunately likely scenario that she would spend the next six months being whored out to the seedy underbelly of Vale, just another Faunus woman selling her body, nothing out of the ordinary in a place like this but sex wasn't going to scare or break her.

  
  


She was a woman with a strong libido, one her husband satisfied several times a day. Taking a moment to think about happier things, she felt herself grow wetter at the memories of her trysts with her beloved.

  
  


Her libido had always been unusually strong, even for a Cat Faunus who were infamous for having strong sex drives, and Ghira was always willing to satisfy her, no matter the time or place.

  
  


There wasn't a room in their house, a single piece of furniture that they hadn't fucked on, even Blake's bedroom wasn't safe. Ghira had taken so many important calls while she sucked him off under his desk, so many walks had ended with them fucking in a dirty public bathroom, or even in some bushes, barely hidden, she knew half of Kuo Kuana knew what they got up to, with so many Faunus noses there how could they not?

  
  


It was common courtesy not to mention whatever your nose picked up in Kuo Kuana. Ghira was far too well respected in Kuo Kuana for their actions to get more than a disapproving scowl from some of the older generation.

  
  


She'd been fucked thousands of times, and Ghira was far bigger and likely had more stamina than any Vale scumbag, she wouldn't break. She'd do her time, and then she'd leave taking her daughter away from this place, turning this into nothing but an unpleasant memory.

  
  


"Did I tell you to stop stripping?" he asked in amusement making her sigh as she climbed from his lap, spinning around and bending over, her firm ass sticking out towards him as she slowly pulled her panties down her legs, feeling them stick to her for a second due to her wetness as she exposed her slightly dripping pussy to the asshole's eyes.

  
  


He wasn't even in the first ten to see her pussy, she and Ghira had been caught satisfying their needs so many times she couldn't really bring herself to care. Her husband's secretary walking in on her being railed over the desk, the guards in their house catching them rutting in the dining room, people taking late night walks stumbling onto them in the bushes, she'd been seen in all her glory more times than she could count.

  
  


Sitting back on his lap, facing away from him this time, she grinded her hips in a circle, holding in a moan as his still silk covered shaft brushed against her naked pussy.

  
  


"That's better, I think my strip-club won't allow clients to touch the dancers but I'm not a client am I? Make me cum, kitty cat, I don't care how," he ordered as he groped her ass.

  
  


That was good to hear, assuming she was wrong about the prostitution she could easily handle dancing for a few months, and most of the people in Vale wouldn't recognise her, maybe some council-members, but other than that no one would think the Cat Faunus shaking her ass on a stage was the wife of the Chieftain of Kuo Kuana, if she kept a veil on she'd just be mistaken for another Faunus down on her luck, maybe some Faunus would recognise her but Faunus weren't welcome in a lot of clubs, especially when the leader had history with the White Fang, as wrong as it was she kinda hoped Shiro wouldn't serve Faunus. If she could get away from her time here with just dancing and her reputation in tact she'd be overjoyed.

  
  


Still, at the very least she'd have to service her new boss. Reaching down, she undid his boxers, raising herself up before she lowered herself, letting his shaft slide between her thighs as she tightened them up.

  
  


She could feel his hot tower of meat rub against her bare pussy, spreading the lips slightly as she grinded herself along it, deliberately letting out a moan as she leaned back against him, guys like Shiro liked to think they were the biggest and best man around, and if it got him off faster she'd let him keep that delusion.

  
  


Ghira was bigger, longer, thicker. Don't get her wrong, Shiro was impressive for his age and size, but impressive wasn't enough compared to her beloved.

  
  


As she moaned she felt his dick twitch, making her smirk to herself, typical teenager, stroking his pride was almost more effective than stroking his dick.

  
  


She'd been grinding against him for a while now, even with him being covered, she doubted he would last that much longer as she leaned back and moaned right into his ear, placing a series of kisses on his cheek, deliberately avoiding his lips.

  
  


She didn't want to kiss him any more than she wanted to fuck him.

  
  


She was good in bed, her husband could confirm that, some teenager wasn't going to last with her.

  
  


Rubbing her pussy along his shaft she smirked as she felt it twitch again, before it exploded, his seed spurting onto her stomach.

  
  


Climbing out of his lap, she suppressed her smirk. If he felt insulted he could punish her or Blake.

  
  


"Will that be all?" she asked calmly, ignoring the feeling of his cum dripping down into her neatly trimmed bush.

  
  


"For now, so do you think her daughter enjoyed the show?" he asked his girlfriend with a smirk as her eyes widened, shooting to where the girl was putting away her phone with a cruel smirk.

  
  


Neo gave him a thumbs up as she smirked back, making Kali pale, they hadn't been recording her, they'd been streaming straight into her daughter's cell.

  
  


They were assholes.

  
  


As the twins she met earlier returned, clearly called here they looked over her in disinterest.

  
  


"You called boss?" the white one asked calmly.

  
  


"This is Kali, she's going to be working in the strip-club from now on, get her settled in and tomorrow take her shopping and get her a new wardrobe on my account, something sexy, her current underwear bores me," he said getting up with a stretch, one of the twins blushed and looked away, the other ran her eyes over his naked body in approval.

  
  


She supposed she could see what the girl liked, but she liked her men more muscled, and bigger than the teenager.

  
  


As she was pulled away by one of the twins, not even being allowed to pick up her dress, she sighed.

  
  


This would be a long six months.

  
  


**\- Jaune -**

  
  


Standing before the tower he flinched at how intimidating it seemed.

  
  


He'd text Shiro to ask if he could come over, and gotten a new address.

  
  


As he entered through the garage, he took note of a van parked near the elevator, the keys just hung up on the wall. If he could get Shiro to the elevator he could put him in the van and drive him to the drop-off point. He could drive, more or less.

  
  


Okay, he'd taken like three lessons, but he could probably work it out.

  
  


He didn't want to do this, but glancing at his phone he checked the picture he had been sent again, Lemon seemed okay, but she was also naked surrounded by men ready to defile her.

  
  


Shiro was smart, he'd find a way out. Or he'd be rescued by Neo, he was a criminal so he had to have a plan for things going wrong right?

  
  


He couldn't place the life of a friend he'd just met over his baby sister, no matter how wrong it felt, checking his pocket his hand brushed against the syringe, he had to do this.

  
  


Once he had saved Lemon, he'd go back to Neo and tell her everything, he'd help as much as he could to undo his actions, but his sister came first. He'd already had a very awkward Scroll Call with his mother where she tearfully told him that Lemon was missing, and he had to try and act like he didn't know where she was, he didn't want the rest of his family getting involved in this, they might be descended from Hunters but neither his mother or any of his sisters could fight, they'd get the police involved and he couldn't see that going well.

  
  


Thankfully his mother being distraught was enough to stop her from noticing his bad acting. The police had ruled it as a Grimm attack, it wasn't that unusual to hear about someone vanishing, their mostly eaten remains being found later on, but his home was pretty safe in terms of Grimm, so no one expected it.

  
  


Going up the elevator he took a deep breath, he had to do this for Lemon.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


"Is it just me or is Jaune acting like the most suspicious person in the history of being suspicious?" I ask with a sigh as we watch him shift around in the elevator.

  
  


"He's been checking something in his pocket every ten seconds. Maybe he's got a wiretap? The police might be onto you already, but why would they get that idiot involved?" Melanie asks staring at Jaune as he fiddles with whatever is in his pocket for the twentieth time. "Want us to go and question him, bet he'll fold in a second," she asks.

  
  


"Nah, let's fuck with him instead," I say with a smirk. "If he's betrayed me I'm going to make him suffer. Neo, care to help out?" I ask making her grin at me.

  
  


**\- Ironwood -**

  
  


Was he seeing things?

  
  


No, he'd checked it for falsifications, the video was real and besides he'd seen several other videos showing the same thing.

  
  


Who in the right mind would A. Build a Hover-bike, something that should be impossible with modern technology according to his scientists who'd been gushing over the videos while they ranted about anti-gravity dust and propulsion devices, their techno babble making his head hurt and B. use it in an illegal street race though Vale?

  
  


That said, the driver was both incredibly smart and just as incredibly reckless. He could already picture the uses of a personal vehicle that could go that fast and fly over any terrain, preferably in a troop transport vehicle to move Hunters where they were needed faster than the Bullhead's could.

  
  


He'd have to send someone to look into possibly recruiting the inventor, or buying the technology.

  
  


Still, right now he had bigger problems.

  
  


Not least of which was what the fuck was with this Beowolf? They'd killed it, at great cost and risk, and the black mist had simply floated into the sky before it possessed another Beowolf, and then they had to start the whole process again.

  
  


Their best guess was that it was some kind of Grimm Parasite that took over another Grimm, making it far stronger and more intelligent.

  
  


They'd managed to capture it without killing it, it had cost them a small army of mechs, eleven hunters and six Atlesian Specialists, but they had the bastard locked up in a cell made just for it, it's arms and legs bound with the most secure chains they could make.

  
  


Ozpin had visited, claiming that he could sense magic in the beast. That opened up an entirely new set of problems. Salem was experimenting, making new Grimm types that were imbued with magic and he'd already seen how horrifyingly strong they could be.

  
  


He would have lost an arm to the bastard if he didn't already have a mechanical arm, it was annoying to go through having a mech-arm installed a second time after the Grimm tore his old one off, but this one was more advanced anyway.

  
  


Why did things keep ripping his arm off? It didn't hurt but it was really annoying.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene - Raven -**

  
  


The Magic User she had been tracking was a Branwen, her nephew to be exact, interesting.

  
  


The fact that her manwhore of a brother had managed to end up with a bastard didn't come as even the slightest surprise, he was always good at sticking his dick into whatever stood still long enough, even when it was something he really shouldn't stick it in.

  
  


She was planning on killing or ignoring the magic using teen, even with the knowledge that he was her relative, he was weak after all.

  
  


But she'd been watching very carefully and he was getting stronger and stronger, at a baffling rate. Far more than any teenager should be able to.

  
  


Which made him suddenly a lot more interesting, and more importantly a possible addition to the Branwen Bandits, she needed power to survive against Salem and her minions and that meant she needed powerful followers.

  
  


But that meant she needed to act before he was grabbed by Salem or Ozpin, Salem would either kill him or make him her enemy, and Ozpin would make him soft.

  
  


Ozpin was always soft. If he wasn't, he would have done the smart thing and killed her when she left his little faction.

  
  


Fortunately, Ozpin seemed to be leaving it to Qrow now after her pointed message to him and she could still lead Qrow around in circles with exactly zero effort, she'd bought herself time to decide how to approach this.

  
  


How to recruit him? She wasn't the best at recruitment, but that just comes with being a sociopath, she'd think of something, she just needed to spy on him a bit longer first.

  
  


And if she didn't? Well, violence and fear was always effective at forcing people to obey, even if she'd rather not resort to that, it would taint any cooperation if she had to use violence to make him join her after all.

  
  


**Authors Note : The more observant of you will have noticed that this isn't a chapter of Necromancer, and before you yell at me... there's a reason for that.**

**So, this story is much easier to write, and I need some free days to work on Necromancer, next week I have some days off where I can focus on it, but right now? I'm busy as fuck, I haven't had a day off for... let's just say a while. For various reasons this story is easier to write in smaller bursts (like before and after work) so I decided to just write this one instead while I'm busy, sorry but it's better than a shittily written Chapter of Necromancer. Kuro will be returning I promise, but winter is going to be a weird time for me.**

**If you've got that Necromancer urge and can't wait for the next chapter, I'd recommend you check out "A Necromancer's Path to Power" on , I don't normally do recommendations (in fact this is my first) but I'll make an exception, though I will say to bare with it through the early chapters, it had some growing pains but that's pretty common.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

* * *

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**


	8. Gang Troubles

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

  
  


Chapter 08 : Gang Troubles

  
  


Glaring up into the cold red eyes of his captor, he struggled in the grasp of the scorpion Faunus who had captured him during his moment of weakness.

  
  


"Look at you, beaten, abandoned, tossed aside by your leader and allies. As you are now, you will die long before you can get your revenge," the human-shaped creature murmured, looking down at him in pity.

  
  


Her words cut deeper than he wanted to admit, Sienna had spread the word far and wide, he wasn't a member of the White Fang, he was just a rabid animal attacking anything that came close, her exact words.

  
  


Everything he had done, and he's just been thrown out like a piece of trash.

  
  


She'd die for that.

  
  


As he went to snarl something back at her, the Scorpion hit him again with a glare. He glared back before the tail raised up menacingly. They didn't like it when he was disrespectful to the thing sitting on the throne.

  
  


"What's your point?" he growled out, making her smirk at him.

  
  


"My point is simple, if you are left to your devices you will die. You will never get your revenge on either your former leader or the woman who cut your arm off, you will never save your partner," she said, almost kindly as he scowled. "I can fix you, I can make you better, stronger and all I ask is your loyalty," she offered, making his scowl lessen slightly, his eyes moving to the strange small insectoid Grimm at her feet.

  
  


She was a monster, the seemingly tame Grimm he had been dragged passed proved that but then he'd sworn to become a monster for his cause.

  
  


Maybe it was time to truly become one.

  
  


As he nodded the Grimm rushed him with surprising speed, lunging at him. The Scorpion had depleted his Aura when he captured him, and the tiny fragments he had couldn't stop the Grimm from burrowing into his chest, the pain coursing through his body.

  
  


It was excruciating, but he'd had worse. Gritting his teeth he watched as a pitch-black arm grew from his stump, his skin turning pale as his veins bulged out, black lines running along his body. He could feel his horns growing and twisting, his muscles growing.

  
  


As the transformation stopped, he looked up at the monster queen, letting out a growl as he pushed the Scorpion away from him, watching him fly across the room into a wall.

  
  


"Rise my knight, you will have your revenge and I know exactly where you can start," she said as he stood up, realising that he was taller now.

  
  


"Who is my target?" he growled out, watching as one of the men in the room approached, passing him Wilt and Blush back.

  
  


"Jacques Schnee," she said calmly, making a cruel grin grow on his face, his clawed grip tightening around his blade.

  
  


**\- Salem -**

  
  


  
  


Watching her new weapon head off, she smirked to herself. Things were changing, magic was returning to Remnant and she couldn't afford to take any chances, she needed to change with it.

  
  


Adam Taurus was a disposable tool, his rage and hatred made him easy to control, but more importantly he was proof that her new Grimm worked, there was a high possibility that Adam would have been torn apart from the inside after all, it's what happened to the other test subjects.

  
  


Arthur suggested that they simply needed a stronger test subject, the nobodies they had grabbed were simply too weak to survive the transformation, and it would appear he was right.

  
  


Adam lacked the loyalty to her the other Grimm had, but she was good at manipulating hatred filled fools, letting her eyes rest on Hazel for a moment.

  
  


Letting Adam kill Jacques Schnee would earn his loyalty, not the undying loyalty her Grimm had, but loyalty all the same.

  
  


He would make a fine tool.

  
  


**\- Jaune -**

  
  


Stepping out of the elevator he looked around the seemingly empty penthouse apartment, only seeing Shiro sitting on the couch playing a fighting game, barely even acknowledging him.

  
  


"Just a minute, I'm in the middle of a boss battle," he said, not turning back as he focused on the screen.

  
  


"That's fine, w-where is everyone?" he asked trying to sound casual, he could have sworn he heard someone laugh but when he turned around he saw nothing.

  
  


"The twins and Neo are still working on preparing the club for it's opening and mom's gone out to see my sister. It's just me tonight," he said dismissively as he focused on his game.

  
  


Then this was perfect right? He'd never get a better chance than this, he'd been warned about how dangerous Neo was and that she was a sociopathic assassin.

  
  


Honestly, it made him feel better about what he had to do, if Shiro was dating an assassin then they had killed people, right?

  
  


And the twins were gang enforcers as well, basically everyone he had met was a dangerous criminal, sure it was his fault for going to a forger in the first place, it's how he'd met them all after all. If he'd just gone home and accepted his failure none of this would have happened.

  
  


Moving behind Shiro, he put his hand back in his pocket, slowly pulling the syringe out as Shiro ignored him.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, he struck jabbing it into Shiro's bare neck before pushing down on the syringe, watching the drug leave it and fall onto the empty couch as Shiro shattered into shards of glass.

  
  


Before he even had the chance to be confused he was grabbed from behind, being smashed into the floor by a pissed off Neo as she glared at him with mismatched eyes.

  
  


"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune," Shiro started as she shook his head. "You just cost me 500 Lien, I didn't think you were dumb enough to actually try it," he said passing some Lien cards to the twins with a sigh.

  
  


"I..." he started before Neo stomped on his throat, an enraged look on her face.

  
  


"Neo, let him go," Shiro ordered pulling his girlfriend back, reaching down and plucking the syringe from the ground. "You're the drug expert Neo, what the fuck is this and why was he trying to stick it in my neck?" he asked passing it to her as the Twins grabbed him, pulling him to his knees as they held him in place.

  
  


Watching her 'speak' to Shiro he kept quiet, things were bad enough as is.

  
  


"Sedatives and just why were you trying to sedate me Jauney?" Shiro asked, his voice seemingly light and carefree, but even Jaune could see the rage in his eyes.

  
  


As he went to speak, he was cut short as Shiro's foot shot forward, striking him in the stomach.

  
  


"You know, I liked you Jaune. You're a dumbass, but you're a funny dumbass. I might even miss you once Neo is done with you," he said with a shrug, Neo grinning down at him as Shiro spoke. "Still, I want an explanation first, who sent you? You aren't smart enough to get this on your own. Talk quickly and I'll get Neo to kill you after a few hours of torture, that's fair right?" he growled.

  
  


"I don't know! I don't know who he is!" he said quickly, making Shiro sigh before his foot lashed out again, kicking him in the side of the head. "I really don't! He just grabbed me while I was training, he never said his name." he said quickly before Shiro could kick him again.

  
  


"Then describe him, everything you can remember will save you some pain," he growled as he grabbed Jaune's hair, forcing him to look up at him.

  
  


"He was an older man, black hair, he had a beard and a scar over one of his eyes. He told me to grab you and take you to the location on the paper in my pocket," he said quickly, watching Neo's eyes light up in recognition as she tugged on Shiro's sleeve, getting his attention.

  
  


"Great, some asshole gang lord already has a problem with me. Wonderful, you were stupid to listen to him Jaune, and it's going to cost you," he scowled, pulling out a knife.

  
  


"I didn't have a choice, you're going to kill him aren't you?" he asked, watching Shiro pause.

  
  


"Obviously, the penalty for attacking me is death as you'll soon learn," he said coldly, the knife inches away from his eyes.

  
  


"Please, he has my sister, she's just a kid. I don't care what you do to me but when you go after him, please save Lemon," he begged quickly, watching Shiro pause, Neo 'saying' something to him again, not that he could see it.

  
  


"Human trafficking and blackmail huh? Sounds like a nice guy, right new plan," Shiro said reaching into his pocket, taking his Scroll and the paper. "Unlock this." he ordered, holding the Scroll out as the twins let him go.

  
  


Hesitating for a moment he put in his passcode, knowing Shiro was watching the numbers he inputted.

  
  


"You know all this could have been avoided if you'd just told me what was happening, I'd have helped you, if only to deal with the threat to myself," he said bluntly making Jaune's heart drop. "Girls, I think Jaune has had a long day, why don't you take him to one of the guest rooms, make sure he gets some rest without any distractions and lock the door so no one can bother him, I'll hang onto this," he said pocketing the scroll as he read the piece of paper. "I and Neo have some work to do, but we'll be back later," he said with a smirk, watching as Neo's eyes lit up with joy.

  
  


"Will do, come on Jaune, time to get some sleep," one of the twins said coldly as he was dragged away.

  
  


He didn't know what was going to happen to him but at least the bastard who had started this would be dead soon enough, Neo looked downright bloodthirsty as she walked away.

  
  


Of course he'd probably be joining him after Neo was finished with him, he could only hope that they'd bother to save Lemon.

  
  


**\- Karl -**

  
  


Jaune was surprisingly efficient, or maybe he was just desperate.

  
  


His men had already informed him that the boy had delivered Shiro, and that they were on their way here.

  
  


It was early morning, Jaune must have grabbed him while he was sleeping, a smart thing to do, and he'd clearly evaded that bitch Neo, maybe he was smarter than he looked?

  
  


He'd let the boy die quickly in honour of his fast work, might even let the girl die with him, probably not, his men were waiting for her to be free game and it wasn't worth the trouble of stopping them from having their fun.

  
  


As Jaune entered the room, dragging the sleeping Shiro behind him, Karl grinned. He wasn't really expecting this to go so well, but it was nice to be pleasantly surprised.

  
  


Still, something was off about them, looking over them with a frown, he tried to place what looked wrong with the scene in front of him.

  
  


After a moment, it struck him, his men were quiet. He could see them all standing around like normal, but where were the jeers and taunts? His men were far from disciplined, it was hard to get some peace and quiet around them.

  
  


Looking around, he noticed the man who was leading them in sweating nervously as he tried not to make eye contact with him.

  
  


Ahh, Jaune hadn't avoided Neo at all.

  
  


Grabbing his Great Axe he rose up with a scowl.

  
  


"Drop the illusion, Neo. I know you're there," he yelled, immediately seeing his men shatter apart, the illusions fading to reveal the corpses of his men, their throats slit.

  
  


Watching Jaune and Shiro vanish as his man tried to run, he switched his Great Axe to it's shotgun form, firing at the coward who had led Neo into his base, smirking in satisfaction as the man dropped to the ground, a puddle of blood forming under him.

  
  


He hadn't awoken any of his men's auras, they would have tried to take his place if they had the same advantages he did, which had clearly cost him, his men had never had a chance, if they had Aura they could have at least alerted him to the threat.

  
  


Staring at Neo, she stood in the middle of the room, twirling her Umbrella around casually, he growled. He had been training hard since the last time they met, when she cut out his eye and slaughtered his men for sport.

  
  


There wasn't a gang in Vale that hadn't lost men to that demon, sometimes she hunted other gangs for sport when she was bored enough and Roman wasn't around to hold her leash.

  
  


Letting out a roar of anger he jumped towards her swinging wildly as she vanished into shards of glass, his Aura immediately blocking a blade to his stomach.

  
  


As he spun around, swinging his blade in a wide arc he felt the familiar feeling of bullets striking him from every direction.

  
  


Looking around in anger, he froze seeing a small army of robots surrounding him. They definitely weren't Atlesian models, the beige ones opened fire with their rifles, the bullets stinging as they drained his Aura, the green ones charged him with blades attached to their arms.

  
  


Swinging at the machine he scowled as it shattered to glass before he felt a blade strike against his Aura.

  
  


Activating his Semblance he felt his strength sky-rocket as he swung his axe in a large circle, feeling it cleave through the droids even if he couldn't see them.

  
  


His Semblance was a powerful one but it was useless against Neo. He could increase his strength to ten-times his regular strength at the cost of draining his Aura rapidly.

  
  


It did nothing for his speed or reaction times, which made someone like Neo his worst match-up. What good was super-strength if he could never actually hit his targets? Neo was slippery and she knew his power, she'd just kill time while he drained himself.

  
  


Deactivating his Semblance, he watched as a pair of green robots appeared as Neo stopped hiding them.

  
  


There were almost ten of the green ones and ten of the beige ones as they lit him up with sniper fire, each bullet cutting into his Aura.

  
  


Rushing the snipers he activated his Semblance as the green ones moved in his way, smashing them out of the way as he charged the snipers before they could move, slicing through them with a roar of anger,

  
  


"STOP HIDING NEO! I'm going to cut your limbs off and keep you around as a sex toy, I'll have you mounted to my bedroom wall!" he yelled as he tore through the remaining green bots, his Aura flickering as the repeated blows depleted it.

  
  


Neo was still hiding, stabbing him and leaving before he could retaliate.

  
  


"You know, it took me hours to make those," a voice said as he turned to see Shiro calmly seating on a small pile of his men's corpses.

  
  


Rushing the bastard, he brought his axe down on him watching with no surprise as he shattered into glass, a bluish gas rose from the pile, as he accidentally breathed some of it in his vision started to blur.

  
  


Sedatives, someone thought they were funny, he could see the small black device he had cut into with his axe, releasing the gas, a mine?

  
  


"Don't fight it, I have a special plan for you," Shiro said from the other side of the room, leaning against the wall as Neo stood in front of his with a grin.

  
  


As he started to move over to them, he felt his body grow heavy, his vision darkening as he pushed forwards, activating his Semblance and using the last of his Aura to slice towards the smirking pair, watching them shatter into glass.

  
  


As he fell to the ground, he heard the mocking voice of Shiro behind him.

  
  


"Oh what a surprise, it's another illusion. You aren't the smartest one are you?" he laughed as Karl's vision faded.

  
  


Great, another Roman.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


What a scary semblance, a single one of those strikes would have cleaved me in two which is why I didn't fight him at all. I had Neo awaken my Aura for me just in case, but it looks like it wasn't necessary.

  
  


If I can just spam an army of robots at my enemies, why wouldn't I? Until I am stronger I see no point at putting myself at risk.

  
  


It did mean delaying this as I spent the night building robots and designing and creating those gas mines, filled with a drug Neo made, but that gave me most of the stuff I needed for my proficiency quest, I just need to design one more gadget and create a few more gadgets and I'll be done with it.

  
  


I also turned a fair amount of Lien into Credits so I could get more machine types, specifically I bought a load of Machina packs, enough to complete the set to be exact, Ten Machina Snipers and ten Machina Soldiers was what I bought, I have three snipers left and two soldiers.

  
  


Karl was strong enough to carve through my droids with very little effort. Still, they served their purpose, and I can use their remains to rebuild them later.

  
  


We came here under Neo's illusions, and she gutted everyone we passed putting them under the illusion, even now she's hunting any survivors.

  
  


Karl had a decently sized gang, but they're all nobodies, he didn't have anyone particularly strong because he was paranoid and killed anyone who looked like they might be able to challenge him for his position. The ones left over are just low-level goons that Neo can carve through without the slightest of effort.

  
  


Even I could kill these guys but the EXP I could get isn't worth upsetting Neo by interrupting her slaughter, that girl has some powerful bloodlust, and I'd rather she takes care of it here and now.

  
  


I brought my Sonic Jammers in case he tried to call for reinforcements, but he never even tried, either he was arrogant or he just didn't have anyone else to call.

  
  


Checking each room of the basement he called a home, I look around in amusement. What is it with Vale crime lords and living in squalor? Roman had his dirty warehouse, Karl has a dirty basement under a toy store of all places.

  
  


Opening one of the doors, I spot Lemon, I think Jaune called her, lying on the bed with an empty look on her face. Walking over to her she doesn't even react as she lays on the bed naked, starting at the ceiling with glazed over eyes.

  
  


Reaching down I poke her on the cheek, getting exactly zero response out of her as she continues staring blankly at the ceiling.

  
  


Yeah, she's out of it. Wonder what they dosed her with? Flicking her in amusement I watch as she just ignores me completely. Well, she seems unharmed if you ignore how drugged up she is.

  
  


'She's out of it, when she comes down from her high it isn't going to be pretty,' Neo adds in amusement as she returns covered in blood. 'I leave you alone for a few minutes and you immediately find another girl, you're a bad boyfriend.'

  
  


"Sorry, I'm leaving you for a younger girl, you're just too old for me," I deadpan making her giggle as she walks over to me and Lemon, prodding Lemon like I did.

  
  


"No," I say as she turns to me, a familiar look in her eye. "We are not keeping her, we already have three toys that we haven't even trained yet," I say sternly making her pout. "If you can't give your pets the proper attention, I'm taking them off you. A slave is for life, not just until you see another interesting one," I scold as she nods sadly, admitting that I have a point.

  
  


Honestly, it's only the fact that I don't want to kill Jaune that's stopping me from keeping her, I could definitely use her since I could use the drugs she'll be addicted to in her training to make her obedient quickly, and starting young is good for training pets, she'd be so easy to break and so easy to train.

  
  


Ehh, I'll have other chances to grab a younger toy. At the very least I'm going to make sure I profit from this situation.

  
  


"I'll grab the asshole, you grab the girl, let's ditch this place," I say to her making her cheer up. I have a plan, and it'll either be fun and profitable or just fun but I'm sure I can profit either way.

  
  


**\- Jaune -**

  
  


Despite the imminent torture and execution, or perhaps due to that, he had actually gotten some sleep, being woken up by one of the twins simply throwing him out of bed, he sighed.

  
  


Time to face the end, he should have just gone back to his family a failure, but a living one. Or he should have just told Shiro what happened immediately, why wouldn't Shiro want to deal with the Crime Lord trying to kill him after all?

  
  


As he was lead down into a secret passageway, he didn't even bother trying to run, he wouldn't get far anyway, and they wouldn't answer any of his questions about Lemon.

  
  


Being pushed into a room, his eyes widened as he saw Shiro beating the gang leader with a pair of spiked brass knuckles, the crime lord stripped and chained up with his arms being shackled above his head, his beat barely touching the floor as Shiro beat him ruthlessly, blood dripping from his hands.

  
  


"Jaune! Wonderful, I was waiting for you," Shiro said happily, making Jaune flinch in fear as the shirtless man walked towards him, blood splattered across his chest and face. Shiro's ability to be so happy in this situation was a clear sign that he had massively misjudged him.

  
  


He honestly though Shiro was just a smuggler, doing deliveries for money and here he was beating a man to death with a grin.

  
  


"I have wonderful news, I'm not going to kill you and neither is Neo," he said making Jaune's eyes widen as he waited for the other shoe to drop. "And all you have to do for me is one tiny little favour," and there it was.

  
  


"B-before that, what happened with Lemon?" he asked, watching Neo scowl at him for interrupting.

  
  


"She's fine, well she's alive and untouched. She's on like seven different drugs at the moment and she's going to be less fine when she comes off her high. I put one of my t-shirts on her and dumped her in one of the guest rooms, you can see her later. Assuming you get out of here alive," he said bluntly.

  
  


They drugged her, he should be happy that she wasn't used by the scumbags, but they drugged her up. He'd been warned by his mother about drugs and all their side-effects before coming to Vale, how bad would they be on a nine year old? Looking at the chained up man he felt himself almost snarl at the architect of his sisters suffering, both current and future.

  
  


"Woah, look at you, you look almost dangerous, you really need to get better at hiding that bloodlust," Shiro joked as he adjusted the chains, making the beaten man fall to his knees, coughing up a glob of blood.

  
  


"What do you want me to do?" he asked, in no mood to deal with Shiro's amusement, he just wanted this all to be over.

  
  


"That's easy, all it will take is the twitch of your finger," he said, pulling a pistol from his belt and passing it over to him as Jaune's eyes widened. "Kill Karl, and we're even," he ordered with a smile.

  
  


"W-what?" Jaune stuttered, looking at Karl as he stared back with his one eye. He almost thought he was going to say something before he noticed the severed tongue on the floor by him, he wouldn't be saying anything.

  
  


"Kill him, put that gun to his head and pull the trigger or you can not do that, I'll kill him and then you'll take his place," Shiro said coldly, the smile still on his face despite the icy tone to his voice.

  
  


"I-I can't kill a..." he started before Shiro interrupted.

  
  


"You realise he was going to let his men use little Lemon as a sex toy right? He wasn't going to let you go, and once his men were done Lemon would have been sold off to be some old man's sex slave. She'd have each of her tiny holes split apart as she was fucked over and over again, I doubt she'd last a year before they tossed her cum-soaked corpse into a ditch. That's not a man, Jaune, he's a monster, Grimm are kinder than him. Hunters kill people like him, stop being so fucking idealistic, the world isn't all sunshine and daisies, it's a grim dark shithole, and it'll be just a bit brighter with him gone," Shiro said coldly as he pulled Jaune in front of the man, putting the gun against his forehead before he let go, Jaune kept the gun in place, staring down at the gang leader.

  
  


Did Hunters kill criminals? Realistically he already knew the answer, there were very few prisons in Remnant and a lot of criminals, with the Grimm a constant threat, no-one wanted to waste resources on scum, even if no-one wanted to talk about it. It wasn't polite to point out the obvious.

  
  


Was Karl a monster? Looking down into his eye, all he saw was amusement? The gang leader looked amused at Jaune's hesitation, he didn't think Jaune could do it. He wasn't remorseful, he wasn't scared, he was amused. Even as bloodied and damaged as he was, he just found this funny, that wasn't a normal person in front of him.

  
  


Would they have let him and Lemon go? Of course not, he had been deluding himself out of desperation, they would have killed him and passed his precious baby sister around until she was a broken shell, then sold her off to be used more.

  
  


Would this even change anything? Karl was a dead man, Shiro would do it even if he didn't, and then he'd be next.

  
  


He wasn't making a difference, he didn't have a choice.

  
  


That made it easier to pull the trigger, Karl's lone eye widened in shock as he realised that he was wrong about Jaune, the gunshot was unnaturally loud as it filled the cell, a spray of blood hitting him in the face, watching Karl's head jerk back before he fell slack, only held up by the chains as Jaune let the gun fall from his hand and clatter to the floor, he could see his hand shaking as he grew pale, feeling his stomach churn as bile rose up in his throat.

  
  


He did that, even if he didn't have a choice, even if it didn't change anything, he killed someone. Under the disgust and shame he could feel an alien emotion rising, satisfaction, a part of him was happy Karl was dead, happy he was the one to do it.

  
  


"Did you get that?" he heard Shiro ask smugly, drawing his attention. As he looked over his eyes widened seeing Neo nodding smugly as she held a Scroll.

  
  


Watching a TV turn on, he watched himself holding the gun against Karl's head, an enraged expression on his face before he pulled the trigger, the video cutting before he dropped the gun.

  
  


It was clearly him in the video, a perfect angle to capture him, did he really look like that? He had felt his rage grow at the idea of what they would have done to Lemon, but looking at his own face twisted in rage as he pulled the trigger he could only stare in shock.

  
  


"In case you haven't worked it out, this video here? It means you're our bitch, you work for me now, if I tell you to do something, you do it. I tell you to jump off the tower, you better take a running start, because if you try me, I'll ruin you, I'll make your life living hell before I let you die, and after that, I'll go after your family. No-one tries to drug me, not without severe consequences. If we weren't friends before this you'd be in more agony than you could even imagine, I'd make what I did to Karl seem like a gentle massage," he snarled. "With Karl, it was just business, I don't like what he did but I don't hold it against him, but it was nothing personal. But with you? That's personal and I very much hold it against you," he said as his happy smile twisted into a fearsome snarl, making Jaune take a step back.

  
  


Out of the corner of his eye he could see Neo's face flushed as she stared at Shiro in lust.

  
  


"I-I understand," he said quickly, watching the anger vanish as quickly as it came.

  
  


"Wonderful. I was hoping I wouldn't be dismembering you, I'm glad I don't have to kill you. Now we've all had a long day, so why don't you go back to your room. Oh, and don't leave the tower without my permission or I'll hunt you down like the dog you are," he said cheerfully.

  
  


At least Lemon was safe now, even if he definitely wasn't.

  
  


Deciding that it was better he did what the unstable criminal said, he left the room, the twin waiting for him as she practically dragged him back to it, tossing him inside and locking the door behind him.

  
  


He needed a shower, Karl's blood had sprayed onto his face and chest and it just wasn't a nice feeling. Oh, and he needed to have a breakdown and cry in the shower.

  
  


Then he might get some sleep.

  
  


**\- Shiro – Next Morning -**

  
  


Waking up with a stretch, I grin to myself, I think Jaune will be worth it in the long run, simply because Team JNPR is the second set in the list, right behind Team RWBY, which makes him a protagonist and protagonists get all kinds of benefits.

  
  


Untangling myself from the naked Neo, I get out of bed and get a quick shower, getting dressed as Neo sleeps. Velvet is coming over today, and I want to finish off my proficiency quest so I can make my Mind Influencing tech, the Twins wanted to speak to me as well.

  
  


As I get my breakfast, Melanie joins me dressed like her sister for some reason? As she gives me a deep kiss, she tries to hide her blush as she sits down. If I didn't have my Observe I wouldn't know which twin it was but this isn't the twin I'm dating.

  
  


"So last night made something clear, if you want this place to work it's going to need some people working as guards, Karl won't be the last Gang Boss to try something," she starts getting my attention. "We've made a contract with Junior to use his men as basic guards, I and Melanie can handle some of it, but we'll need some heavy hitters. We know two people who could fill that position," she trails off making me look at her sternly.

  
  


"But..." I prompt making her laugh in an embarrassing manner.

  
  


"They're both very skilled but they've both got issues. Carmine Esclados is a Huntress, on paper, realistically she's a mercenary who'll do anything to anyone if the money is right. She used to operate in Vacuo but one of her jobs went bad, her partner was killed and she lost their cargo. Long story short, she needs to pay back the price of the 'cargo' they lost or her former employers will turn her into product. She's fled Vacuo, coming to Vale and she doesn't have the 250,000 Lien to pay off her debt," she explains making me pause.

  
  


"Is she worth that much?" I ask making Melanie nod seriously.

  
  


"She good, very good. If it wasn't for the fact that they ran into the Butcher of the Sands, she wouldn't be in this situation. My advice? Buy off her debt and make her work it off here, she's pragmatic enough to see it as the opportunity it is." she explained.

  
  


I have the money obviously. "Fine, here," I say passing over the loaded Lien chips. "Take care of it, I'll trust your judgement. Who's the other one?" I ask making her pause.

  
  


"She's... Okay fine she's crazy, a Loose Cannon. And once again in debt, only this time it's because of her love of blowing things up. She's an anarchist who loves causing Chaos, she was chased out of her usual hunt by the new Sheriff," she explains hesitantly as I stare at her.

  
  


"I hate everything you just said. Why would I want a crazy explosions fanatic in my club?" I ask with a frown.

  
  


"I know it sounds bad, but Jinx isn't that bad, she's an old friend, pay off her debt and keep her supplied with booze and she'll behave. It's better to have her on our side than have someone else hire her to cause trouble for you," she says quickly.

  
  


**Jinx? Hang on, that's not right. She shouldn't be here.**

**I need to investigate this.**

  
  


"How much is paying her debts off going to set me back?" I ask making her wince.

  
  


"450,000 Lien, she blew up a lot. I know it doesn't seem worth it but Jinx is very good at what she does, you won't regret it," she says quickly.

  
  


"Any problems she causes, you're dealing with." I say with a deep sigh as I hand the Lien over. "And they both better be as good as you are saying, I'll be pissed if I blow 700k on your friends and they are trash," I say sternly making her nod quickly.

  
  


"I and Melanie will take care of everything, I promise." Melanie says, trying to keep up the facade that's she's her sister. She's too nice to truly convince me that she's the mean sister, they even hold themselves differently even if they look and sound the same.

  
  


"You better, now come here." I order making her blush as I pull her into my lap, my hands sliding beneath her dress giving her ass a squeeze. She's pretending to be my girlfriend after all, she has no reason to refuse.

  
  


Kissing her, I smirk at how quickly she reciprocates, her tongue dancing with my own.

  
  


**+10 Affection with Melanie Malachite for 'falling' for her switch. [60/100]**

  
  


Making out for a while, she makes an excuse to run away as she feels my erection pressing against her, she's shyer than her sister, and less forwards. I don't blame her, I'll get her soon enough.

  
  


Finishing my breakfast, I smirk to myself, if I didn't know I'd have my mind influencing tech soon I wouldn't have hired this 'Jinx', but I can subtly alter her.

  
  


Nothing big just things like 'Be loyal', 'Don't blow up the club', 'Don't start fights.', if I can keep her more laid-back then she sounds like she could be useful, after all I might have need of an explosives expert in the future.

  
  


Before Velvet gets here, I have something to build, another new Gadget.

  
  


I've already made the blueprints in my mind, it's a fairly simplistic piece of tech to be honest. I simply want something that can erase Scents, Kali smelling her daughter on Neo is a sign that I underestimated a Faunus's senses.

  
  


Would she smell the blood from Karl? I can't risk that.

  
  


Heading to workshop I get to work, again it's not that advanced this time, I even add a feature so I can make it disperse a different scent, I went for Vanilla but I can change it if I get bored of Vanilla.

  
  


Making a few to scatter around my Penthouse, I smirk as I get the notification that I've completed my Quest.

  
  


**[Technology Mastery (Adept)] (Passive)**

**You have an impressive understanding of technology, understanding how to use and create advanced technology that would baffle other engineers.**

  
  


I won't take the next tier quest for Technology just yet, the tournament is coming up in just over a month, and I need to improve my combat skills before then. But I hit level twenty with a bit more EXP, and I want to see what skills I get there before I choose which proficiency I am upgrading next.

  
  


Installing my new gadgets around the penthouse, I nod to myself, my senses are just slightly better than normal and I couldn't smell anything, but I don't want to take any chances.

  
  


Besides, the sweet smell of Vanilla is a nice addition to my penthouse.

  
  


Moving onto my other things to do today, I take out Jaune's Scroll and find the right number, taking a seat as I make a call.

  
  


**\- Rosemary Arc -**

  
  


The past day had been one of the worst she'd ever had. Her husband's death paled in comparison to the sheer panic and terror she experienced when Lemon failed to come home.

  
  


Their little farming village was safe, it barely ever saw Grimm attacks or crime, so she'd let her guard down, Lemon liked going on walks around the village, seeing the animals on the farms, and nothing had ever happened like this before.

  
  


But then something did happen, she just went out while Rosemary tried to separate the twins from one of their arguments, and then she'd never come home.

  
  


People were saying that she'd been grabbed by Beowolfs, but that was ridiculous, Hunters purged any Grimm around here to protect the crops and livestock being grown, these farms fed a third of Vale after all, they were too important to leave Grimm lurking around. The farmers had helped her search, they were a tight-knit community that helped each other.

  
  


Her husband had been a Hunter, so she knew more than most of the farmers about Grimm, even with his death on a mission gone wrong.

  
  


Hearing her Scroll ring, she rushed to it hoping for an update from the police. There wasn't a police force in their village, so they had to get some officers from Vale to investigate.

  
  


"Hello?" she started quickly, frowning at the hidden caller id, it wasn't the police, she'd called them a dozen times after all.

  
  


"Mrs Arc? I have information about the location of your daughter," a young sounding voice said immediately making her eyes widen.

  
  


"Wha-who is this? What do you know?!" she asked quickly.

  
  


"Mommy?" her daughter's voice said quickly making her heart leap.

  
  


"I'm here honey, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" she asked quickly.

  
  


"I'm fine, the man says I have to give him the scroll back," Lemon said quickly.

  
  


"I take it I have your attention?" the voice said, seemingly amused.

  
  


"Who are you? What do you want with my daughter?!" she asked quickly.

  
  


"What do I want with her? Nothing, I'll keep things simplified for now, she was kidnapped by a human trafficker planning on selling her into slavery at one of the underground brothels, from what I've found out she was an easy target of opportunity as she was wandering around alone for reasons unrelated to your daughter, I came into conflict with the trafficker and his gang which resulted in his death. While I was dealing with them, I came across her and decided to take her with me, and it looks like I found her before anything unfortunate happened to her. She's in my home in Vale, I'll send you the address, we can talk more when you arrive. I take it I don't have to tell you not to bring the police with you? Your daughter will be safe until you arrive, but I wouldn't wait too long, see you soon Mrs Arc," he said before the line went dead, preventing her from responding.

  
  


Lemon was safe according to what was definitely a criminal. She might be a country girl but she'd heard stories of gang warfare, and now Lemon was out of the hands of a Human Trafficker, which was good and into the hands of a possible Gang Boss.

  
  


As she got a text she searched the address, seeing people talking about a night-club that was opening up there soon, nothing else stood out. Another text arrived, simply showing a picture of Lemon, completely unharmed waving at the camera, only wearing an oversized t-shirt, she didn't even have any underwear on.

  
  


Well, that made sense if she thought about it, if the Human Traffickers took her clothes, then some gang leader wouldn't have clothes in the right size for a little girl, still the sight of her sitting on a gang lord's couch in only a t-shirt was worrying, it was bunched up around her waist, leaving entirely too much exposed.

  
  


Still, Lemon was smiling in the picture, she looked completely untouched, if this gang leader was interested in children she'd probably never have been called in the first place.

  
  


Don't bring the police, that was just lovely, a nice reminder that she would be going into potential danger.

  
  


She'd have to arrange for someone to watch the rest of her daughters while she was gone, she wasn't leaving them unattended. She'd call her uncle back to watch them, he was a retired hunter who was searching for Lemon even now, she'd have to convince him not to come with her but she could handle it. Arcs take care of one another,

  
  


Should she take money? Her family was loaded if the gangster wanted money, owning half the farms in Vale did that even if they'd never be Dust-Rich they were still regular Rich. No, that'd make her a target? Probably, she had no idea.

  
  


It just seemed like a mistake.

  
  


If she needed money she'd have someone bring it to her. Maybe she should meet with Jaune, he was still in Vale getting to know the city before Beacon started. No, she didn't want him getting involved with Criminals.

  
  


She wanted him to keep that idealistic innocence as long as he could.

  
  


Don't worry Lemon, mommy's coming.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


My new tech skills have proven their worth already, a memory altering device to make her forget that she ever saw Jaune, and a Drug Purging device to get rid of her addiction and side-effects.

  
  


Oh, and I sent Jaune on an 'errand' to stop him from being seen by her, he's helping the Twins with manual labour, carrying the goods we need for the clubs and casinos. He wanted to see her, but letting him see her through the cameras was enough to convince him, along with some subtle threats.

  
  


More importantly, I have everything I need to build my Mind Influencing device, the first one is already installed in the Penthouse and I can control it from my Scroll. So far I've just set it to make Jaune less bothered by crimes and more obedient, along with sending the message that there is nothing suspicious about the wall to anyone who isn't on the list, it should stop people from looking too hard at the false wall, I've added another command just to test it out as well.

  
  


The device itself is kinda big, well actually it's massive, it's a black sphere about seven foot in diameter, which is why I've added a room to the secret floor for it, but on the bright side just one is enough to cover the entire penthouse, plus the secret floors... and another one will be enough to cover the Casino, the Strip Club and the Night Club.

  
  


It's nice being a genius. Which has brought me to something else, my Umbrella is perhaps not as useful as I originally thought, it's too noticeable, too unique.

  
  


It stands out a lot, and bafflingly enough it's already been noticed. There is a description of it on the police website, advising that it is used by 'An Associate of Roman Torchwick', Neo sent me a link to it, which means if I use it in a tournament I'll be advertising that I'm that Associate.

  
  


Only, I can't work out when I was seen and if I was, why wasn't I described better, there's no mention of my appearance at all, something doesn't add up.

  
  


Which means I can't use it for any legitimate fights, realistically I also need to make a disguise for myself so I don't link Shiro Eis to Roman Torchwick. I've been too carefree about that so far.

  
  


I want Shiro Eis to seem like a legitimate business man, and possibly an inventor. I don't want people to know I'm anything but a club owner who likes to tinker.

  
  


I'll work on a disguise tech when I have a chance and more importantly, my new weapon. I have vague memories of a character I want to emulate, another inventor far smarter than me by the name of Tony Stark.

  
  


I have the right level of Tech Proficiency to start working on a Beta version of his Iron Man suit, it won't be as impressive as his yet, I don't have the skills to make the real deal, but it would fit in the inventor look I want to go for.

  
  


But for now, Velvet is on her way here, she texted me ahead to let me know she was setting off soon.

  
  


Heading upstairs, I lock the passageway up, leaving everything looking innocent again.

  
  


Moving over to the couch I sit down, looking at the dumb cartoon on the screen that Lemon is watching, she's easy to please. Also, I'm messing with her head with my influencing device, 'Stay Calm', 'Behave', 'Listen to Shiro', 'Trust Shiro' and 'Be grateful to Shiro'.

  
  


When I messed with her memories, I gave her the memory of being saved from the bad men by me, making her feel like a princess being saved by a her knight in shining armour. Which made her affection Sky-rocket.

  
  


**[Child-Like Innocence] – Lemon Arc [50]**

**You radiate an aura of innocence, making people want to believe you are as innocent no matter what they may have heard about you, people will disregard rumours and misgivings about you, only believing you are guilty when they see hard evidence.**

  
  


Playing the hero has already paid off.

  
  


Still, I want to see how effective my 'commands' are.

  
  


"Lemon, can you stand up in front of me," I ask making her pout as she pauses the cartoon, oh she was streaming it? I have streaming?

  
  


As she stands up, I watch her carefully with Observe to keep track of her mood, her current thoughts are annoyance at having to stop her show but obedience despite that. Her belief that I should be obeyed is higher than her desire to watch the show.

  
  


"What is it?" she asks tilting her head slightly. Hmm, let's start small.

  
  


"Can you open your mouth for me and stick your tongue out," I ask watching her pause for just a moment before she does it. She doesn't know why I want her to do it but she feels like she has to obey anyway. Placing one of my fingers into her mouth I order her to suck on it, again she doesn't understand but she does it anyway.

  
  


Pulling it out makes her frown, but she believes that obeying me is important, I saved her after all. I don't know if her younger mind is more pliable than an adult's, I will need to run more tests.

  
  


"Good girl, now take that t-shirt off, I need to inspect you to make sure you're okay," I say watching a light blush grow on her face as she pulls the t-shirt off, leaving herself fully naked. Again, she's confused but obedient, and she doesn't understand why she's embarrassed, not old enough to understand the differences between men and women.

  
  


Reaching out I place my hand on her chest, 'inspecting her'. She's completely flat obviously. Looking over her body, I nod

  
  


"Turn around please," I say keeping up the 'inspection' lie. As she spins around I continue my 'checks' running my hands over her, cupping her flat ass for a moment as I give it a squeeze making her squeak.

  
  


I can feel my boxers becoming tighter as my body reacts, uncaring of her age.

  
  


Velvet will be here in a few minutes at most.

  
  


Quickly going into buy mode, I grab her some underwear and a normal outfit, children wear tiny jeans and t-shirts right?

  
  


"Lemon, put these on quickly please," I say passing them over to her as she looks back at me.

  
  


"Okay," she says as she pulls the t-shirt off and gets dressed. The t-shirt can go in my inventory for now. I definitely didn't have a naked child in my living room recently, no sir.

  
  


"Can I watch my show now?" she asks as she pulls the fitting t-shirt on.

  
  


"Sure thing, you might have to stop when the maid gets here though, she'll need to clean this room after all," I say patting her head making her pout as I mess up her hair.

  
  


As I get the message that Velvet needs buzzing in, I sigh, blue-balled. It's my own fault for getting carried away when I knew I was going to be having a visitor soon.

  
  


Or maybe Velvet had just stopped me from making a mistake, I've already told her mother that Lemon wasn't touched by the traffickers, which means any evidence of her being fucked will be blamed on me instead, even if I get rid of the memories.

  
  


I could make a piece of tech to restore people's bodies to, wait, no I can't, I need 'Biology Proficiency' for that. Never mind.

  
  


Letting Velvet in, I wait for the elevator to reach me.

  
  


"Hello again Sir," Velvet says immediately as she leaves the elevator in her nice professional maid outfit, giving me a slight bow.

  
  


"Hello Velvet, everyone's out except for one of my friend's daughter who's in the living room, so you should be able to work uninterrupted," I explain, making her smile at me with a slight blush.

  
  


As she works, I spend some time going over all the numbers and files for the opening, I've left it mostly up to the Twins, Neo and Mother but I should at least know what they are doing with my money.

  
  


As Velvet starts working, I add some commands to her, nothing major at the moment, I noticed her outline in Team CFVY, which means she's a Huntress. I don't know why she's working as a maid, but I don't think she's up to anything, Beacon is closed for the summer at the moment after all.

  
  


I don't want to push my luck with Velvet yet. So I just add 'There's nothing suspicious in the penthouse' and 'Shiro is your boss'.

  
  


After a while, Neo returns from wherever she went, she said she was going to deal with the evidence from last night, and I decided not to ask any more questions.

  
  


"You look tired, long day?" I ask, sending a quick text that the maid is here so she doesn't 'say' anything condemning.

  
  


'Hard work, lots to do, tired,' she replies with a stretch, rubbing her back, that reminds me.

  
  


"Want me to give you a massage?" I ask as her eyes shoot open at the offer, before she grabs my arm with far more energy she was showing moments ago and drags me to the bedroom. Using Buy mode, I add a massage table to it while she's dragging me.

  
  


I close the door while she throws her clothes off and I'm sure it's a coincidence that her panties landed on my head as she climbs onto the massage table, gesturing impatiently at me.

  
  


I have a decent understanding of what I am doing as I grab the massage oil and pour some on her back, watching her shiver slightly as it lands on her back, taking a moment to properly rub it in.

  
  


Starting at her feet, I smirk at the slight whimpers and moans that she makes as I make my way up her body slowly, deliberately avoiding her ass even as she sticks it up slightly. It takes me almost half an hour to do her legs,

  
  


Moving onto her arms and back I smirk at her as she pouts, I think she was expecting me to be balls deep inside her by this point, but even as she pouts she can't pretend she isn't enjoying my pampering.

  
  


Once I'm done working the knots out of her back, I finally move to where she's been trying to tempt me to, her perky ass, there were a lot of knots, she needs to take better care of herself.

  
  


Groping her ass I grin as she moans and whimpers, my fingers occasionally brushing against her dripping pussy but never quite touching her directly.

  
  


This is just a massage after all, plus her glaring pout is both hilarious and adorable, I don't want her to stop making that expression.

  
  


Giving her ass some special treatment, I spend almost half an hour on it alone, groping and massaging the firm flesh enjoying her whimpers while I do, honestly? I'm painfully hard, but this is too funny for me to just give in and take her like she wants me to.

  
  


Making her turn over she immediately goes to finger herself, but I pull her arm away, placing them at her side with a playful glare at the desperation in her eyes.

  
  


"If you can't behave I'm stopping," I say slapping her hand away as she tries to undo my trouser zipper. The indecision in her eyes is glorious, but eventually she puts her arms by her side and lets me start again, slowly working my way up her legs.

  
  


When I eventually reach her pussy, I run both my thumbs up on either side of her slit, watching her physically struggle to stay still as my fingers rub lines mere centimetres away from her drenched pussy.

  
  


**\- Velvet -**

  
  


Pausing outside the bedroom, she decided that she'd deal with that room later, she'd seen Shiro's girlfriend(?) come home, and she heard the offer of the massage that lead to Shiro being practically abducted, better to not interrupt whatever was going on in there.

  
  


This place was big enough for her to find somewhere else to clean, as the sounds of whimpers and moans reached her ears she felt her face grow warm, fleeing to the other side of the penthouse, cursing her hearing as she could still hear it even from here.

  
  


**\- Shiro -**

  
  


The whimper she makes as I move up to her stomach makes it difficult to hold in my laughter, but I manage it.

  
  


I do kinda want to rush her stomach so I can move onto her breasts, but I take my time despite that. She does have a lot of muscle knots, I don't think she takes proper care of herself.

  
  


Well, I'm here now, I'll do it for her.

  
  


As I finally reach her breasts, I grin as I grope them, Neo likes it when I'm a little rough, twisting her nipple slightly I watch as she practically vibrates in need, one of my hands slowly working it's way down her body as her eyes widen in hope.

  
  


"Since you've been good," I say teasingly just before my fingers slide into her drenched slit, a loud moan escaping her as I pump them into her.

  
  


It takes mere seconds before she cums, a strangled scream leaving her as she squirts her juice all over my fingers before she falls still, panting with wide eyes.

  
  


This is an interesting profession, I think I chose wisely. I've gotten the notification that I've done one of the twenty-five massages I need to level my profession.

  
  


Heading out of the room, I miss the dangerous look in Neo's eyes, simply feeling a chill run down my spine.

  
  


**\- Velvet -**

  
  


Finishing cleaning the last room as well as she could, she left the now empty bedroom with a slight frown, heading towards Shiro as he chatted with Lemon.

  
  


"Is something wrong, Velvet?" he asked with a concerned look, making her chest flutter slightly.

  
  


"I-yes sir, your home is too big for one person to clean," she admitted reluctantly, not wanting to admit that she was struggling. She hadn't been able to clean everything as well as usual since there was just so much to do and she had a set time to be finished by, set by her company.

  
  


"Tell me, how much money do you get paid?" he asked after a moment making her frown briefly.

  
  


"Around 50%, why sir?" she asked. She knew most of the maids got around 65%, but she was a Faunus, and her employers didn't like her.

  
  


"Do you want 100%? You're a student right? So you'll be going back to school in about 6 weeks, do you want to work for me directly until it's time for you to go back?" he offered making her eyes widen.

  
  


The main reason working independent was a bad idea was actually finding trustworthy clients and it would help her a lot.

  
  


"I-yes, I'd like that Sir but I still think this place is too big for just me," she admitted making her ears droop, she didn't want to lose this job if he felt she was doing badly.

  
  


"That's fine, do you know anyone who'd like the same deal then? I have the money for two maids," he said easily making her eyes widen.

  
  


"I do, do you want their numbers?" she asked, she definitely knew someone who needed the money after all.

  
  


"Nah, just bring them with you next time. Do you need money to buy a new uniform?" he asked making her shake her head.

  
  


"No sir, we had to buy the uniforms from the company, so I can keep it," she admitted, she did feel the slightest temptation to lie but she was a Huntress, she wouldn't steal like that.

  
  


"Well then, I'll look forwards to meeting whoever you bring, I trust your judgement," he said giving her a smile as he paid her, making her blush deeply.

  
  


As she went to speak, the girlfriend returned with a wild look in her eyes. Making a gesture that unmistakably meant 'go away' she grabbed Shiro and physically picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder in a surprising display of strength as she dragged him back to the bedroom.

  
  


"I'll uhh See you later Velvet?" he said as he was kidnapped, Neo slamming the door behind them.

  
  


"N-now Neo, I know I teased you a bit but..." his voice cut off as the sounds of clothes tearing reached her ears, her eyes wide as she blushed bright red. "W-would it help if I apologized?"

  
  


As she heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh, along with some squelching and growing moans, both male and female, she decided that she shouldn't be here.

  
  


Heading back into the elevator she tried to calm herself, grabbing her Scroll and texting Coco.

  
  


This was an opportunity, but it was an embarrassing one.

  
  


**\- Bonus Scene – Under new Management -**

  
  


"You didn't think this was the kind of thing we should have discussed as a group before you agreed?" one of her fellow band members said with a deep scowl, glaring at her. She could see Kai'sa looking equally annoyed, Ahri was just calmly watching.

  
  


"No I don't, with everything that's happened, we needed this or are you forgetting just why we are in this mess, Akali?" Evelynn asked making her look away, a blush growing barely noticeable under her mask.

  
  


"Being hired by Willow Schnee is a good opportunity, we aren't denying that and working in a night-club is an easy job for us to pick ourselves back up, but you could have asked us first," Kai'sa said as she lost her scowl, she was smart enough to see this as the miracle it is.

  
  


"And you don't think working for the Schnee's is going to be a problem for Miss 'I'm definitely not connected to the White Fang' over there?" Akali asked gesturing at Ahri making the fox Faunus giggle slightly.

  
  


"We aren't working for a Schnee, we've been hired by a Schnee to work for her bastard son, he doesn't have any problems with Faunus, I checked," Evelynn said quickly.

  
  


"Ugh fine! Since you've already signed the fucking contract, we don't really have a choice do we?" Akali asked as she left in a huff, Kai'sa going to calm her down.

  
  


Well, they wouldn't be in this mess if Akali hadn't killed their manager, the old man had tried blackmailing Akali into sleeping with him, not realising that she was a former Assassin, it didn't end well.

  
  


K/DA, the biggest group of misfits in the music industry.

  
  


Akali, the runaway Assassin. Ahri, the former White Fang. Kai'sa, with her problematic Semblance. And her, with her own problematic abilities. Each of them had blood on their hands.

  
  


They tried being Hunters, even graduated Beacon but it wasn't for them, but they needed money so they put their looks to use in the modelling industry, eventually being scouted into the music industry.

  
  


It was going so well until their manager fucked it up. Getting rid of the evidence and the body was annoying and drained their funds, they got away with the murder, but it left them almost broke despite their popularity.

  
  


None of them knew how to arrange shows, how to set up concerts, and with the rumours about why their manager had vanished going around, there wasn't exactly a line of volunteers.

  
  


This was a blessing, even if it came with some conditions.

  
  


She didn't know how Willow Schnee had gotten hold of the manager's office recording, she was sure she'd gotten rid of it, but the older woman had made one thing clear.

  
  


If they so much as scratched her son, she'd destroy them.

  
  


Still, the money was real and the job was easy, all they had to do was perform at the Night-Club and use their Hunter Training to keep her son from harm.

  
  


Easy enough.

  
  


**Authors Note : To clear things up, after the Game caused all that destruction with it's death, it sent ripples through the multiverse, even after it was reset. This is why there are League of Legends characters in Remnant, from the LoL characters point of view, they were born on Remnant and they've always lived there.**

  
  


**Basically it's a excuse I'm using to do crossovers, both in this world and in future worlds, Characters will be showing up where they shouldn't be in Canon.**

  
  


**Back to Necromancer now, finally got some days off to work on it.**

  
  


**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571**

* * *

**Beta: Fanfiction0000**

  
  



	9. Prison Woes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 09 : Prison Woes

Forcing herself of the ground she winced at the pain coursing through her body, being connected to her Mistress by the Grimm embedded in her had it's downsides. Grabbing a cloth she wiped the blood trickling out of her nose away.

Salem was getting more and more impatient and irritated at her lack of progress in stealing the powers of a maiden. She'd been so close... but the Fall Maiden was stashed away in Beacon now, far out of her reach. Ozpin was keeping her incredibly well protected, and she didn't have the manpower to assault Beacon.

To make things worse Qrow Branwen was wandering around Vale seemingly at random, he might be a drunken idiot but he was an incredibly strong drunken idiot.

Shiro has really complicated things for her even without meaning to, if he hadn't used his magic so recklessly then she might have had the powers of the Maiden by now, then she'd have had the power to force Roman and the White Fang into her faction.

Instead Adam was missing, the White Fang had fled Vale and Roman outright mocked her when she tried to recruit him.

A tiny action that had snowballed into a major problem for her.

She needed power, and she needed it desperately. It might be time to seriously consider using the Beetle Grimm on Shiro instead of a Maiden, his power was weaker than that of a Maidens, but it was power all the same.

It would permanently close of relations with Roman and his Gang, Roman might be an asshole but he cared for his own, and he was smarter than he acted.

Neo would no doubt try for revenge if they killed her boyfriend, and she wasn't sure she could beat the Psychopath. Her Semblance was highly impressive, and it posed a major threat to her.

For now she'd focus on getting closer to Shiro, ready to strike if it became necessary. She'd prefer to recruit him but Salem was getting increasingly... distant.

She had a growing fear that she wasn't a part of Salem's long term plans any-more.

**\- Shiro -**

“Neo... you know I love you right?” I say calmly, making her tilt her head with a smile. “But... I can't keep doing this.”

Leaning forwards she grins at me.

“Seriously. I am running on empty, out of gas. The spirit is willing but the flesh is soft and bruised.” I say watching her giggle at me.

She wanted me to make up for teasing her during her massage...my dick is going to rebel if I try and go again. I've made up for my END with liberal use of my hands, mouth and some of her toys but I have reached my limit, there comes a point when you have to say no more.

'Fine, fine... we can call it a night.' she says patting me on the shoulder soothingly.

It's night? I could have swore it was afternoon when we started?

**[Programming Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You have a basic understanding of programming, understanding how to create or debug basic programs**

**[Hacking Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive)**

**You have a basic understanding of hacking, knowing how to bypass simple security systems.**

...That would be the Experience for the none-stop sex kicking in.

As Neo finally calls it quits, cuddling against me, I dismiss the notifications. I can deal with those tomorrow. I need rest.

**\- Next Day -**

After some thought I've decided to go all in with my Tech skill, better to just grind it out so I can make my Mech-Suit as OP as possible.

**[Technology Mastery (Expert) Upgrade Quest]**

**Build 100 Machines [0/100]**

**Build 50 Gadgets [0/50]**

It's... not bad? It's going to be time consuming to make that many machines, but I can handle it. I have the time. The Tournament starts in 34 days, which is more than enough time to level my proficiency, build my suit and then learn how to actually use it.

It's Tuesday today, and the Club's Grand Opening is this Friday. Mum really speed things up, but that's the power of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company I guess.

People jump to get whatever she wants done, what should have taken days was done in hours, it'd be a major understatement to call her influential.

Whether it's due to fear or respect I don't know, but I also don't really care.

Neo has vanished again and the twins are tracking down my new 'guards'. No idea where Willow herself is, she was already out of the penthouse when I woke up. She's mentioned something about a band for the club but she was pretty vague. Jaune is busy being the manual labour, it's nice to have a slave to do the boring stuff.

So today I'm working on my Machines... and spending some time with the prisoners. Neo has been training them, but she wants me to take a more hands on approach with them.

Anything to keep my favourite girl happy. Lemon is pretty good at looking after herself anyway, just give her the TV and she'll stay put. Rosemary will be coming tomorrow to collect her, turns out she can't just drop everything and rush her even if she really wants to.

Entering Build mode I make a few adjustments to the prison, nothing much... I just added a nice bedroom attached to it. The stocks and chains are nice, but sometimes I want a proper bed, I have standards you know?

Yes, I decorated it like the kind of room you'd find in a tacky whorehouse. I have standards, but they just aren't very high.

Taking a moment, I add proper walls between each cell so they can't see each other any-more, they'll see what I want them to see and nothing more. The pair we grabbed are managing to stay fairly calm, but that's because they're supporting each other (and Neo has been having too much fun with the cat).

Let's see what happens when I tear them apart.

**\- Nora -**

Having a giant wall appear between her and Ren was surprising, but despite that... nothing else happened.

She was constantly waiting for the psycho-girl to return... but there was nothing? She had no way of telling the time in her little cell, but it seemed like hours passed with no sign of movement outside her cell.

While they had put a wall up, the door had a small window in it so she could see outside if she looked through, but there was no movement outside her cell.

Watching the door finally open she stared in shock at the... fancy robots as they marched down into the prison, taking positions along the walls. That really complicated her escape plan. They looked kinda ridiculous, black, red and gold metal with fancy designs covering them along with a fancy metal hat for some reason? The sword and machine gun attached to it's arm looks far less ridiculous.

Without her Aura a stray bullet could end her, even if she could break her Collar she'd have to fight through them while naked, weaponless and exhausted. She wasn't the smartest... but she was smart enough to see how low her chances were.

She'd have to break through the thick cell door... and then break through Ren's as well, then fight their way out with no weapons. Neither of them got enough sleep or food, they weren't exactly in fighting condition.

Seeing the man enter behind them she let out a small sigh of relief. He wasn't a nice person but he was a far better choice than the woman. As his eyes flickered over the cells, she froze as they locked with her own, before she ducked down, breaking eye contact.

She might prefer him to the devil woman, but that didn't mean she wanted his attention.

Hearing her cell door being unlocked she flinched, she should have moved away as soon as she saw him coming into the prison, that why the cat faunus could have his attention instead.

She didn't even feel bad thinking that, she knew the cat was in the White Fang, it was better that a terrorist got hurt instead of her or Ren.

As he opened her cell door, she couldn't stop herself from backing away into the corner of the tiny cell, staring up at him with barely restrained fear.

“Nora, was it? Get up.” he ordered with a smile, the carefree grin not hiding the evil she could see in his eyes. “Come on girl, you don't want your friend to get punished because you didn't listen do you?” he asked with a completely casual tone.

Jumping to her feet quickly she internally winced, he'd caught on to the best way to hurt them quickly. If she was here alone she'd be spitting in his face and fighting him every step of the way... but that would get Ren tortured.

The fact that he'd be punished for her disobedience cut through her stubbornness easily.

“That's better... see? You can listen.” he said with a mocking hint as he pulled what looked like a large metal needle out of a bag he was carrying. “Now, turn around and stand against the wall. Oh, and you might want to brave yourself. This is probably going to hurt.”

Hesitating for a moment she obeyed, she was in no position to refuse.

As she faced the wall she felt the cold metal touch her upper back, right on the spine before she bit down a scream as she felt him stab it into her.

“There we go, now I can get rid of this...” he said undoing her collar, even with it removed her Aura didn't start returning. “If you haven't caught on yet, I've made a microchip that does everything the collar does, along with a couple of other little things. Oh... and it's also a bomb! Just in case I need to get rid of you. I'm... 95% sure it works, it is pretty experimental.”

...She was starting to miss the devil-woman.

“Turn around.” he ordered, after a moment she obeyed again. “Stop glaring, it's not helping anyone.” he muttered dismissively as he looked over her naked body, her hands moved by themselves to cover her exposed privates.

As he looked back up at her, she flinched. She didn't need him to speak to know what was coming next, the promise of violence in his eyes was enough. Moving her hands back to her side she tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes roaming over her body.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked after a moment, flinching again as he looked into her eyes.

“Because I'm a criminal? Also an asshole. You two should have just minded your own business, instead you picked a fight you couldn't win. How'd that go for you? Besides, I've looked into you two... Orphans, no living family left. You two only have each other, which means no-one is going to come looking for you. Beacon will just write you off as missing, and even if they look for you after a while you'll be assumed dead, just another missing person in a world of missing people. The Grimm are convenient, anytime someone goes missing it's blamed on them. You're nobodies the world won't miss.” he said with a shrug.

That... actually hurt.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making her respond though.

“So, I've decided to give you a choice... you can either be my slave or my pet, it's up to you.” he said reaching up and groping one of her boobs, tweaking it slightly making her yelp.

“That's not a choice...” she muttered, resiting the urge to push him away.

  
“Of course it is, being a pet is a... higher rank. You'll get a nicer room and better treatment, and all you have to do is obey me completely.” he said with a smirk.

“I-I'll pass.” she said stubbornly making him laugh.

“Oh will you? But I wasn't finished explaining yet... if you agree to become my pet, I'll tell Neo to not touch your friend, Ren was it? He'll be completely untouched... as long as you behave yourself. Isn't that fair?” he asked making her pause.

“I...” she started, whimpering as he squeezed her breast harshly.

“Here...” he said moving back and clicking his fingers, her uncomfortable stone bed being replaced with a more normal bed with actual sheets. “I'll leave you to think for now, but when I return I expect an answer.” he said with a smirk as he left, locking the door behind him.

As he did a small table and a chair appeared in the corner of her cell, a meal on top of it, actual proper food that had taste...

Comfort wasn't worth her pride, she'd rather sleep on the cold floor and be fed scraps than willingly obey him. She'd rather fight him at every step then submit.

Ren was worth more than her pride. If she could keep him safe by obeying Shiro...

She got Ren into this mess, she was the one who wanted to follow the suspicious girl, she was the one who wanted to fight the criminals.

She was the one who got them both kidnapped and imprisoned.

If it meant protecting Ren... she'd do whatever it took. Her escape plan was fucked with the Microchip, she could have broken her collar but how could she get the chip out of her body?

**\- Blake -**

“Wakey wakey, Kitty cat.” the mocking voice of one of her captors sounded out, dragging her from her slumber.

As she glared up at him she felt something... different? It only took her moment to realise that the heavy collar was missing from her neck.

Jumping up she got ready to use her Semblance before she realised the despite the collar being off, her Aura was still suppressed.

“Sorry, but that's not going to work. I've decided to be a good owner and get my naughty kitty microchipped.” he said mockingly as he watched her in amusement, shaking the sleep from her she realised that her upper back hurt slightly.

...That was a problem.

“I'm not your 'kitty'.” she growled out, glaring into his amused gaze.

“Aww, but Neo's been telling me how obedient you've been lately...” he trailed off as she felt her cheeks heat up... she had done some humiliating things for a dose of whatever it was that she was addicted to.

  
“Did you enjoy the show by the way?” he asked her with a grin, gesturing to the screen on her cell wall, making her glare at him.

  
“Do you think I'm stupid? It was just you're psycho girlfriend using her illusions, why would my mother be here? Why would she let scum like you touch her?” she said with a scowl.

“She's here to 'save' you. We have a deal, if she serves me for the next six months, I'll let you go. Isn't a mothers love nice?” he asked making her pause. “Of course, whether she is able to leave after six months under my control is a different question altogether. Look how quickly you stopped resisting after some drugs.” he laughed. “She's a brave woman, not a smart one though. She made me promise not to touch you 'without your permission', and I am a man of my word.”

“Without my permission? You don't honestly think I would ever give you permission do you?” she asked, her former surety gone.

“Of course, because if you don't I'll force Kali to whore herself out on the dirtiest street corner I can find. For now she's working as a stripper in my club, the only person who'll be touching her is me... but that can change real quick. Either you can get on your knees and beg me to fuck you, or dear old mommy is going to spend the next six months servicing the fine gentlemen of Vale.” he said with a cruel smirk. “In six months time she'll be a shell of the woman she is now, just a drugged up junkie whoring herself out for another fix.”

“She isn't really here.” she replied stubbornly making him laugh.

  
“Want to go and see her? I can let you out of your cage for a while now that you're chipped... I mean, if you try and run I'll just detonate the chip. The explosive in it is more than enough to turn you into itty bitty chunks.”

“I... yes, I want to see her.” she said, worried at how quickly he offered it... her mother couldn't really be here could she?

  
“Well.. let's get you dressed first. Can't have you running around naked, there's children in the penthouse after all.” he said pulling an outfit out of seemingly nowhere.

“...you have got to be kidding me.” she muttered looking it over.

“Either wear that, or stay naked. Your choice.” he said making her scowl.

Hesitating for a moment, she pulled on the 'outfit' with a deep frown. If you could call the skimpy black lingerie clothes. The bra barely held in her breasts, and the black thong covered nothing.

“It suits you... but you missed the collar.” he said with a smirk, passing her a black leather collar with her name written in gold.

“I'm not wearing that.” she ground out, glaring at the offensive 'accessory'.

  
“Uhuh...” he muttered, grabbing his scroll and tapping on it, as he did her body convulsed in pain, making her drop to the ground, her screams filling the room as agony like nothing she had ever felt before coursed through her. “Now, let's try that again. Put on the collar.” he said sternly as the pain stopped. “My Microchip is connected directly to your nervous system, you thought the shock collar was bad? That was intensity three... out of ten.” he said throwing the collar on the floor next to her

Glaring up at him she watched him shrug, before he went to tap on his scroll again.

  
“WAIT! Wait... I'll... I'll wear the collar.” she mumbled, making him smirk as she wrapped the collar around her neck.

“See? Was that so hard? Come on, kitty. Let's go see mommy.” he laughed as he pulled a leash out, attaching it to her collar.

“I hate you.” she growled out getting a harsh tug in return.

“I don't care.” he said with a shrug as he led her out of the prison and into a ridiculously expensive looking penthouse, heading into a room that made her heart drop.

It was a simple enough room... a couch in front of a small stage... with a stripper pole in the middle of it.

Sitting on the couch he forced her to kneel in front of him. As she did the door behind the stage opened up... her mother walking out with a sway to her hips, before she spotted her, freezing.

Her mother was dressed identically to her, the same underwear and collar on her older (and more endowed) body.

  
“Hello Kali, the girls say you're a natural at pole dancing... show me. If you do well enough I'll let you spend some time with Blakey. If you fail to impress, you get to watch me make you a grandmother.” Shiro said as he placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

  
“You said you wouldn't touch her...” Kali trailed off, looking over her with genuine worry in her eyes. Her former confidence that it was just Neo acting being torn apart by the all to familiar look in her mothers eyes.

“And I haven't yet, if you do a good job then she'll go back to her cell untouched, that's fair right?” he said easily. “Now, start dancing.” he said, starting some music.

After a moment of hesitation, and a look of shame, Kali started moving. The shamed look being replaced with a sultry smirk that she could only barely tell was fake as her mother started dancing, spinning around the pole as she swayed with the music.

Looking away from her mother she rolled her eyes at the growing erection making a tent in his trousers, Shiro was a pervert... Catching his eyes, he pulled her up sitting her next to him.

  
“Keep watching, or do you want to try intensity four?” he asked making her flinch, turning back to her mother reluctantly, the song moving onto the next in the playlist as time passed.

As her mother slowly undid her bra, letting it fall with only a moment of hesitation as her eyes flickered to Blake, she couldn't help but think that her mother was in amazing shape for her age... she'd always liked both genders, and her mother was a prime example of a sexy older woman... even if the thought filled her with shame.

“Damn she's sexy, really got that Milf look down. Though I suppose Mother I'm About to Fuck would be more appropriate. Miaf just doesn't have the same ring to it though.” he muttered with a thoughtful frown. “Oh well. Kali, time to move onto a lap-dance, get your sexy ass over here.” he ordered making them both flinch.

With very little hesitation, her mother started moving again, her hips swaying enchantingly as she sauntered towards them, as she was about to climb into Shiro's lap he stopped her with a cruel smirk.

  
“Not me...” he said moving away from her as mother and daughter stared at each other in shock. “I said I wouldn't touch her.. and I won't. But I never said you wouldn't have to.”

“You're sick.” Kali said immediately, her face paling. “She's my daughter... I can't...”

“Mum.... just... just do it.” she said as she glared at Shiro, making him laugh. “He'll just punish us both if we don't play along.”

“I... I'm sorry, I wish we didn't...” Kali started, trailing off as she climbed into her daughters lap, their breasts pressing together.

  
“It's my fault, I'm the one who got captured. You shouldn't have had to come here. You should have just left me...” she replied shamefully glancing at Shiro and frowning at the sight of him recording them together.

“I'd never leave you, honey... I'd do anything to protect you.” her mother replied.

  
“That's really touching... now start moving.” Shiro ordered, making Kali flinch before she obeyed.

As her mother started to rotate her hips, her breasts bouncing in Blake's face she felt herself slowly start to grow wet, despite the growing shame. Even if her mother couldn't feel the dampness, she could definitely feel her hardening nipples pressing against her chest.

Looking into her mothers eyes, she saw no judgement. Only worry and love.

She didn't deserve a mother like Kali.

**\- Shiro - **

This is hilarious.

I've aimed the mind influencing device at Blake, with things like 'Kali is sexy', 'you can't escape', 'just obey, it'll be easier than fighting' and 'you're horny'.

The look of shame on her face is wonderful, Kali is just as ashamed as she grinds her hips into her daughter lap, but she's better at hiding it.

Kali has things like 'Obey Shiro', 'Stripping is exciting' and 'Ghira would understand'. Making a slight adjustment, I add 'Blake is sexy'.

It's an experiment, not just for fun. I want to see how effective it is against something that should be taboo. Blake is bisexual but Kali is straight, so how effective will it be?

I'm recording it to send to Ghira for another experiment. I want to add subliminal messages to videos, and this seems like a nice chance to test it. I've sent a Sonic Jammer to fly all the way to Kuo Kuana with some micro-cameras so I can bug his home and get my data.

“Someone's having fun...” I say making them pause. “Kali, move away for a moment.” I order, making Kali practically jump from her daughters lap. As she does I reach forwards and slide my hand into Blake's thong, running my fingers along her slit before I pull it back, smirking at the sticky juice coating them.  
  
As Blake pales, looking away in shame I grin.

“Come here Kali.” I order, as she approaches I move my fingers to her mouth. “Clean the mess your daughter has made.”

Despite the glare in her eyes, she obeys quickly. Her tongue lapping at my fingers as she reluctantly cleans off her daughters juice from them.

“Good girl... now let's move this somewhere else. Both of you, follow me.” I say with a grin as I get up, walking away as I head back to the prison.

I can hear them quietly following behind, a gasp leaving Kali's throat as she looks around the sex dungeon.

“Kali, lose the thong. Blake, put your mother in the pillory.” I order as I strip down myself, my hard shaft bursting free of my boxers.

Watching them glance at each other, Kali whispering something to Blake making her sigh as they move to obey, Blake forcing her mother to bend over so she can be locked into the pillory.

  
I can't hear what they said, I don't have the hearing of a Cat Faunus after all, but I can guess. Moving around behind Kali I reach down and grope her firm Bellabooty with a grim.

“Wonderful... now Blake, take this...” I say passing her my scroll. “Don't get any ideas, I've locked most of it. I want you to record this, make sure you get this from multiple angles.” I say as I move into place, rubbing my shaft along Kali's slightly wet slit before I push forwards slightly, spreading her lower lips as the tip of my rock-hard shaft disappears inside her.

“Blake, move in front of her, get her face in the picture... and do make sure you do it properly. If you fuck up we'll just have to do this again won't we?” I say as I stop moving, feeling her surprisingly tight pussy tighten down on my tip.

As Blake moves in front of Kali I grip her hips and I sheath myself inside her with a single thrust, a moan escaping Kali as I start thrusting into her, speeding up quickly as I rail her, the pillory shaking slightly each time my hips meet her tight ass.

“Introduce yourself to the camera, Kali...” I order as I pound her tight slit, slapping her ass occasionally.

“H-Hello, my name is K-Kali Belladonna...” she starts before trailing off.

“Keep going, tell them more about you.” I order.

“I'm the w-wife of Ghira Belladonna, the chieftain of the Menagerie.” she continues.

“There we go, I want everyone who sees this to know who you are.” I say as I speed up, grinning. “I'm going to send this to your husband, maybe post it on the net. Cat Faunus have a reputation for being slutty, guess you'll be the one to prove it. The wife of the most respected Faunus around... whoring herself out.” I mock, watching Blake glare at me as she holds the camera.

“You're... scum.” Kali says between moans.   
  
“Yup, but I'm scum whose about to give Blake a sibling...” I say with a laugh, it's hard to care about her insults when I'm balls deep inside her.

“P-please... just pull out. D-don't finish inside me.” she says quickly, her tone changing.

“Hmm... I'll consider it, if you beg me to fuck your ass instead.” I say with a laugh.

“I... please sir, pound my slutty ass, wouldn't you prefer to fuck my tight little asshole?” she begs, it all being caught on camera.

“Good girl...” I say pulling out of her pussy, spreading her ass-cheeks and lining myself up with her rosebud. “You might want to brace yourself...” I say as I thrust forwards mercilessly, bottoming out inside her with a grunt, a strangled scream leaving her as I do.

She'd not wrong... her ass is almost painfully tight, it's kinda difficult to move but I manage it easily enough. Reaching around her I grope her breasts as they bounce with each thrust, whimpers leaving Kali as I rail into her.

It doesn't take long before I feel my climax building, her ass is too tight to really last... I wonder if it's a family trait? I'll find out soon enough.

“Blake, move around here...” I order, I want to get the money-shot on camera.

As she obeys I let myself cum with a satisfied grunt, before I pull out, watching the white cream slowly leak out of the stretched asshole, trailing down past her pussy and along her leg.

“There we go...” I say undoing the pillory, watching her stand up awkwardly. “Now, show yourself out of the prison... and wait outside the door for me. I'll be with you soonish.” I order, silencing her with a glare as she goes to speak.

“Just go, Mum... I'll be fine.” Blake reassures.

  
“Don't worry, I'll keep my word... as long as you keep listening, which means leaving. Now.” I order, watching her limp away reluctantly.

Leading Blake back to her cell, I smirk at her.

  
“You realise that you're going to pay for this right? Even if I can't escape, Adam will come for me. The White Fang won't abandon me here.” she says as she sits on her bed with a glare.

“Oh really? Let's see what your leader has to say about that...” I say playing with my scroll as her screen turns on, a tanned faunus appearing on the screen. Neo sent me this, the leader of the White Fang put out a video after the explosion.

“Lady Khan?” Blake mutters.

  
“By now, you have all likely heard of the explosion in the heart of Vale, and the White Fang members found at the scene. Allow me to assure you, that was not the actions of the White Fang... Adam Taurus has gone rouge, he and all those who follow him are no longer White Fang, he is a dangerous terrorist and his actions are not supported by the White Fang.” her voice fills the cell, Blake's eyes widening in shock and horror.

  
“Turns out, blowing things up in the middle of Vale has consequences, Blakey... you aren't White Fang any more, just a rogue terrorist. The White Fang aren't coming for you, they've left Vale altogether. And Adam? He's ran with his tail between his legs after Neo cut his arm off. No-one is coming for you, you've been left behind.” I say coldly as I smirk at her.

“We... we didn't do that...” she starts.

“Nope, Roman did... but he's good at blaming other people. Sucks to be you. So, are you convinced that she really is your mother? Or should I bring her back for round two?”

**+10 Obedience with Blake Belladonna [59/100] for showing her how hopeless she is**

**-10 Affection with Blake Belladonna [-68/100] for rubbing it in**

“I... why are you doing this?” she asked with a defeated look.

“Because I can? Because you can't stop me? Anyway... it's that time of the day.” I say pulling a syringe out of my inventory, Blake's eyes locking on to it. “Do you want your fix, little junkie? Get on your knees and beg and I'll let you have it.” I say mockingly as she hesitates with a hungry look in her eyes.

“I... I... No!” she yells, physically moving away as she backs up into the wall.

  
“No?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

“I don't... I'm not a junkie. I don't want it, I don't need it.” she says stubbornly glaring at me angrily.

“Huh... well, works for me. Have fun with the withdrawal symptoms.” I say with a shrug, leaving the cell and locking it.   
  
She'll regret that sooner or later.

Or maybe I'm underestimating her and she'll power through the withdrawal out of pure stubbornness?

'Didn't see that coming.' Neo admits as I nod before pausing, turning to see Neo inches away from me.

“...Why do you keep doing that?” I ask with a sigh as she giggles. “Where even were you? You were gone when I woke up.”

'Nope, I've been following you around all day. I killed time masturbating while you built your toys, I wanted to see what you'd do if I left you alone. You can take over the training from now on, It'll be just as fun to see how you train them as it would be to do it myself.' she says with a shrug.

“Lovely, should I just always assume you're lurking nearby?” I ask as we head out of the prison, making her pause before she happily nods.

'Probably for the best, yeah.' she admits with a shrug. 'Can I borrow you're hover-bike?' she asks giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

“...why?”

'Because it looks better than my bike, and I want to race around the city at dangerous speeds?'

“Fair enough, if you crash it I'll never give you another massage.” I say pulling the keys out and tossing them to her, getting a serious nod in return.

'I'll be careful.' She promises.

“...I've seen you drive, careful isn't even close to how I'd describe it.”

'I'll be somewhat careful?' she corrects herself with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, yeah... get out of here, I have a milf to molest.” I say as we leave the prison, Kali sighing as she hears the end of our conversation. Neo places a kiss on my cheek, squeezing my ass at the same time before she vanishes from sight.

She's... probably gone?

Maybe.

“Right, now that she's gone... come on Kali, I'm still horny and my girlfriend is clearly going to be busy for a while.” I say wrapping an arm around her shoulder, groping her still naked breasts as I do.

“I hate you.” she mumbles as I lead her to my bedroom.

  
“Funny, Blake said something similar.” I admit with a shrug.

**\- Later - **

“Stay here... I'll be back soon.” I say to Kali as I throw some bottoms on, getting an annoyed look from her in response.

“...I'll try not to go anywhere.” she replies sarcastically, testing the ropes tying her to the bed.

Smirking at her, I leave and head to the living room, watching Lemon stare at the screen. I figured I should at least check up on her at some point.

  
“Shiro? Is there something wrong?” she asks pausing her munching on some crisps. She had dinner at the same time I did, before I went to the prison but I told her to help herself to any of the snacks around if she got hungry.

“I thought I'd check up on you, everything okay here?” I ask as I sit down next to her.

  
“I'm fine... mommy is coming tomorrow to pick me up right?” she asks hesitantly.

“That's right, you're going home tomorrow morning.” I say wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a comforting side-hug making her smile shyly at me.

...If she wasn't being returned to her mother (if Rosemary can make it worth my while) I'd have those pouty lips wrapped around my dick. I bet she'd look great with tears in her eyes as I took her innocence...

But it's not worth the trouble. Lucky her.

“So I'll be leaving here?” she asks shyly.

“You will, why?” I ask making her blush in embarrassment.

“Will I ever come back?” she asks.

  
“I don't know, maybe one day.” I say with a smile.

“I want to... the twins are nicer than my sisters, we're friends right?” she asks with a shy smile. Huh... what made her think that? I don't think I influenced her to see me as a friend?

“Of course, you can come back whenever your mother lets you.” I say with a grin, ruffling her hair making her pout cutely at me.

**+10 Affection with Lemon Arc [70/100] for being her friend, not the smartest kid is she?**

Spending some time with her as I watch the kids show, I check the clock.

  
“Right, it's getting late... and I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime.” I say getting up and turning the TV off despite her pouting.

“Okay...” she reluctantly says as she gets up, following me to the guest bedroom. Without prompting she gets changed to the kids nightie I grabbed for her, the long white nightie reaching past her knees as she climbs into bed.

“Good girl... I'll see you in the morning, okay?” I say as I tuck her in.

“I... will you stay until I fall asleep?” she asks hesitantly making me internally sigh. Acting nice is a pain in the ass.

“Sure...” I say laying next to her with a smile, it's not that surprising, she is in a strange place and my influencer has made her see me as her Knight in Shining Armour, someone she can trust.

Ugh.

As she cuddles against me, I have to restrain myself from doing something stupid, feeling her small ass pressing against my crotch... I'm only wearing a pair of flimsy bottoms, and my growing erection is a problem.

Grabbing my scroll from my inventory, I quickly add a new command to stop her from noticing the hard thing pressing against her lower back.

Waiting for a couple of minutes, she says nothing as she starts to drift off... occasionally moving slightly, accidentally rubbing herself against my shaft, making it twitch and harden.

I need to get out of here before I lose my incredibly minor restraint... maybe I should make a gadget that makes people sleep? It's better than relying in drugs to do it, less noticeable as well.

Waiting a few minutes I slowly get out of the bed, leaving her fast asleep as I head into the lab, the blueprints of the device already forming in my mind. I think a Raygun would be the best choice for the form, because everyone loves Rayguns.

I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I'm sure it's nothing important..

**\- Kali -**

...is he coming back? The ropes were really starting to burn.

**\- Shiro – Two Hours Later - **

So, I got a little carried away again.

I made the Raygun easily, but then I had another thought.

So, Neo wants me to fuck Ren for some reason. And while I would happily do so, a hole is a hole after all, Ren isn't quite... trappy enough. Sure, he's feminine for a guy, but you can still clearly tell that he is a guy.

So I made another machine, it's a pod that feminises whoever is put inside it. It shrinks muscles, makes people shorter, lengthens hair, shrinks dicks and makes the faces more... girly.

...It seemed like a good idea at the time. Oddly enough I don't have the knowledge to do a full gender swap at the moment, you'd think I would be able to but nope. Turns out making someone look female is easier than actually making them female.

It does occur to me that I'm getting closer and closer to the realm of Mad Scientist, but whatever. While I was working I bought two more packs of Machine Cards, I mostly just want to see if I get any useful ones.

Sonic Jammer for instance is great as both a spy (a literal fly on the wall) and a Anti-Tech weapon.

Out of the ten... some were useful and some... were less so. Cyber Archfiend for instance is a demonic powerful attacker, and Cyberdark Keel is just as useful... Fishborg Planter is a fish bowl with metal tentacles and some flowers growing out of it. Speedroid Terrortop is a spinning top with blades sticking out of it, the bane of shins I suppose. Wattfox is a fox bot that can electrocute people with lightning attacks, ZW – Sleipnir Mail is a mount, Siege Engine is a drivable tank, Panzer Dragon is a tank with a dragon head instead of a turret, UFOroid is... a toy UFO with zappy powers, and finally VW-Tiger Catapult is a pair of machines superglued together.

The fuck am I going to do with a fish bowl?

Whatever, I don't have to build it just because I know how to. I do want a dragon tank though. Frankly if anyone doesn't want a Dragon Tank I don't want to know them.

And a giant metal demon? Yes please.

Ehh, I remembered what I had forgotten earlier. Kali is still tied up in my bedroom, putting my new toy in my inventory I head back upstairs with a stretch, walking to my room before I freeze outside the room, opening the door slightly and peaking inside.

Watching Neo drive the strap-on into the bound and gagged Kali I laugh quietly and close the door, I'll just leave her to it.

**+3 Affection with Neo Politan [97/100] for letting her play with momma kitty for a while. **

...She's a simple girl.

Well... time to test out my new toy? There's experiments to do!

**Trait Discovered**

**[Mad Scientist] **

**You have a love of experiments, creating and testing inventions even if you really probably shouldn't sometimes.**

...yeah that's fair.

Lemon is closest at the moment, so I guess she's my test subject. Heading back to her room, I carefully enter the bedroom, trying not to wake her up as I quietly approach the bed.

Shooting her with the thin blue beam at the still sleeping girl, I pause for a moment. If this has worked it should have put her in a deep sleep, it'll wear off after a few hours letting her wake up like normal.

If it's fired at someone who is awake it should knock them out, but Aura would interfere with it making it less than useful as a weapon, adrenaline would mess with it as well, keeping them awake. It's mostly useful against unaware targets without Aura, or sleeping targets to keep them asleep.

It's a small weapon, around the size of a small pistol to be exact.

Moving to the bed I start simple, by poking her repeatedly in the face. It's annoying and should wake up anyone up, but Lemon doesn't even respond. Next test.

Pulling the quilt off her I grab her and violently shake her, again no response. Great success so far. Gently prying her eyelid open I shine my Scroll light into it, making it flash repeatedly.

No response again.

Next, an alarm sound, no response.

It's nice when experiments go well.

...the reason I haven't abused Lemon is because it would leave traces, her not being a virgin any-more would be a dead giveway after all. But if I don't penetrate her, it'd be fine right?

Look, I'm horny and she's the closest. I could go join Neo and Kali, but Neo wants some alone time with the kitty, and I could go visit the twins but they're like three floors below me, that's too much work.

Besides, she's leaving tomorrow so this would be my last chance.

**\- Lemon Start (Underage, Sleeping) -**

Fuck it, as long as I don't get carried away it'll be fine.

Undoing my bottoms, I pull my shaft out and slowly stroke it as I look at her sleeping face for a moment before I lean down and capture her lips with my own, my tongue forcing it's way into her mouth and exploring her warm mouth for a moment before I move her to the edge of the bed I tilt her head to the side and press my shaft against her lips, holding her nose carefully.

  
It takes a moment for her mouth to slowly open, allowing the tip of my shaft to slide inside, her mouth is too small for me to really fit but the warmth and tightness adds to my enjoyment as I slowly push forwards, she can barely take a third of my shaft before I can't push any further without risking doing damage, which would defeat the purpose of me not fucking her...

Frowning I use her mouth for a few minutes before I pull out completely, grabbing her nightie and pulling it up to her neck, exposing her flat chest and tiny slit, the moonlight lighting up the room somewhat.

Moving her onto her front I climb back onto the bed, groping her small ass for a moment before I mount her, pressing my shaft between her ass cheeks and thrusting forwards gently, grinding myself against her. Reaching around her I play with her small nipples, tweaking them slightly.

It's... not bad? It's certainly enjoyable enough but not as good as actual sex, I bet she'd be incredibly tight, but I can't risk that unfortunately.

Even still, it doesn't take that long as I grope her and thrust against her ass for my climax to build up, my thrusts becoming more erratic as I go, I have to stop myself from gripping her hips to tightly so I don't leave a mark as my balls slap against her tiny pussy with each thrust.

'I wondered where you had got to... having fun?' Neo asks in amusement as she leans against the door.

“Yeah, I'm testing a sleep gun, this is all for the good of science... I thought you were playing with the kitty cat?” I ask making her giggle.

'She passed out, I thought she was ready for the electric dildo... she wasn't. Are we keeping the girl?' she asks as she moves and stands next to the bed, leaning forwards as she watches my thrust against her.

“No, assuming her mother makes a good enough offer tomorrow she'll be going home, it's why I'm not balls deep in her at the moment.”

'Aww... shall I look for a replacement? Can't be that hard to find a girl nobody will miss in Vale.' she offers.

  
“No, we already have three prisoners, not including Kali. If we want to get more then we need to finish training the ones we have, overextending is a problem. After they are done... we'll look into it.” I offer making her smile.

'True, the twins have recruited one of the two. She'll be coming to the club tomorrow, the other is still cautious so they're working on it. Are you about to cum?'

“Yeah, almost...” I say, trailing off as she pushes me away from Lemon, leaning forwards and wrapping her lips around my shaft with a smirk, her tongue rapidly swirling around the tip as she pushes me over the edge.

As I cum she quickly swallows it all, moving back as she licks her lips with a grin.

'No use wasting it, and we can't leave any evidence right? Now come on, I want a massage and some rough anal sex, not necessarily in that order.'

Well, I can't argue with that...

**\- Next Morning -**

“You wanna go, midget?!” she shouts, pulling out a mini-gun of all things and aiming it at the grinning Neo as I facepalm.

“Jinx was it? Please stop trying to shoot Neo. Neo, stop taunting the new girl.” I say stepping between them with a sigh.

“Wha- Tch, fine... Sure thing boss...” Jinx says with a pout as she puts her mini-gun away with a shrug.

'Sure thing, lover... I'll play nice with the idiot.' Neo's word appear above her head, immediately setting off Jinx again, forcing me to pull the small but surprisingly strong girl back.

  
“Neo...” I say scoldingly making her pout cutely.

These two have immediately gotten along... in the same way oil and fire do. Jinx is hot-tempered with a love of violence... and Neo finds pissing her off entirely too funny.

Not to mention Jinx interrupted us while I was balls deep in Neo, and she's pretty pissed off over the interruption.

“Why don't you go take a walk? Check on the girls training downstairs...” I say making her sigh, giving me a kiss and walking off, taking a moment to stick her tongue out at Jinx, the blue haired girl flipping her off in return.

“So, you're actually fucking that midget? You've got weird tastes boss-man.” Jinx says as she sits on the table, stealing one of my pancakes with a grin.

“You realise that she's only a bit shorter than you?” I say with a sigh.

“Yeah, but she's so quiet... it's creepy.” she replies immediately.

  
“...she's a mute, of course she's quiet. Moving on, have the twins explained your job to you?” I ask making her smirk.

“Watch the bar, kick the asses of anyone who starts any trouble?” she asks with a smirk.

“Preferably without blowing the bar up in the process, but yes. If you want to blow things up do it in the training room in the basement.” I say making her smile.

“So I can blow things up I just have to do it somewhere else? Fine, I guess... won't be as fun though... what-cha doing on your scroll?” she asks as I close the influencing app with a smile.

Just adding some commands to make her behave herself, that's all.

“Just checking a message.” I say with a smile.

  
“Cool... so, I can drink on the job right? Cause that's the main reason I accepted...” she asks as she drinks my orange juice.

...patience.

“Can you do your job drunk?” I ask making her laugh.

  
“Sure, as long as I don't have to be up early in the morning.”  
  


“Then yes, you can drink on the job, the club doesn't open till the evening after all, if you need to sleep of your hangover that's fine.” I say making her grin wildly.

**+20 Affection with Jinx [20/100], she's a simple girl.**

**+20 Obedience with Jinx [40/100], you are her 'boss' after all.**

  
“Oh this is going to be fun, drinking and fighting... and I even get paid for it? The twins really set me up this time, knew I liked them for a reason. So, when do I start?” she asks with a grin.

  
“The club is opening this Friday, pick a room from the employee apartments and do... whatever you want until Friday night.” I say making her laugh.

“You know, normally people really don't like it when I do 'whatever I want'...” she gets out between giggles.

  
“I'm guessing it normally involves things being blown up? General chaos? Mass destruction?”

“Yeah, pretty much... don't worry I won't blow your club up, don't bite the hand that gives you booze and all that.” she says with a reassuring pat on the shoulder before she turns and leaves.

She's basically Harley Quinn with an explosions fetish... I need to keep a close eye on her, she could be a great asset... or she could blow my penthouse up on a whim.

Normally such a... loose cannon would put my more on edge, but I'm hoping my Mind Influencer will do it's job and keep her... tame?

Or at least less likely to blow me up.

Rosemary should be here soon... she sent a message ahead of time to warn me, which is nice. And mother wants me to meet the representative of the girl group she's hired to work at the club later on.

Aside from that? Visit Nora and get her answer (like she's going to decline, and if she does she gets a front row seat to Ren being tortured and raped, which should deal with any pesky disobedience.) and then spend some time working on my upgrade quest?

Sounds like a plan to me.

**\- Bonus Scene – A Teachers Work is Never Done - **

...Sometimes, quite often if she was being honest, she hated Ozpin, despite her immense respect for him.

He had a bad habit of leaving his paperwork for her, constantly broke the schools rules on what seemed like a whim, insisted on ordering that disgusting brand of Atlesian Coffee for staff use instead of a better Mistral brand (possibly the worst of the list) and his never told anyone about his plans, even when they included those very people.

But now, even after leaving the paperwork for next years classes to her while he wandered off somewhere, he was pushing her to take an apprentice.

Not one teacher at Beacon had taken an apprentice in years, longer than she could remember, they were just too busy to teach a single student along with their classes.

He'd been trying to convince her that it would save her time in the long run, as her apprentice would be her Teaching Assistant, helping her out... which did sound good... but she was sure there was a catch, he was too eager for this for there not to be a catch.

Then she'd bugged, questioned, interrogated and argued with him long enough to get some more information about the teen he wanted her to take as an apprentice.

A criminal, an actual criminal.

A smuggler to be exact, but a smuggler with his own brand of actual magic, similar to Amber's but with some differences.

She could see Ozpin's point, getting him on their side was important, especially with Salem's minions lurking about, plus he was Qrow's bastard son (a fact that didn't even begin to surprise her when she learnt it). Bringing him 'to the light' could be a major boon to them.

...Still, bringing a criminal into Beacon? What was next, A terrorist?

She'd heard from Qrow that his son was opening a night-club (the apple didn't fall far from the tree apparently, Qrow sounded reluctantly proud and impressed), maybe it was time to take some R&R? She hadn't been clubbing since she was a student herself, but she could use some time off...

And if she met her possible student in the process? All the better.

..She was putting this down as a business expense, Ozpin wanted her to do this so he could foot the bill.

**Authors Note : I'm glad I have a Character Sheet, cause damn it's been a while since I wrote this story. Sorry about that.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	10. Pet Training

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 10 : Pet Training

Watching Rosemary tightly hug her daughter I lean back in my seat, yawning slightly. This is very touching and everything, but it's been going on for almost twenty minutes... I think she's forgotten that I'm here at all.

Which has just given the Mind Influencing Device more time to work on her.

Lemon was happy to see her mother, but for her it's just been a couple of days away from home where she got to watch TV all day, she's not old enough to understand the danger she's been in, or why her mother is so relieved.

After a couple more minutes she finally lets Lemon go, standing back up slowly with a light blush as she sees my amused look.

“Lemon, me and you mother are going to talk about some grown-up stuff in my office, why don't you watch some TV while we're gone.” I say getting a smile from her as she grabs the remote and climbs back onto the settee. Rosemary gives her a worried look, but she's smart enough to realise that she's in a crime lords home. Declining isn't exactly an option for her.

Leading her into my (newly added) office, I take a seat at my desk, watching her sit in the smaller chair hesitantly, practically radiating nervousness. I can see where Jaune and Lemon get their looks, medium length blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes.

“So, one daughter returned unharmed as promised.” I start leaning back in the fancy chair with a smirk. “Now we simply need to decide on what you owe me.” I continue, watching her flinch slightly.

'You owe Shiro everything', 'Shiro is powerful and dangerous' and 'You need Shiro to be happy with you', that's what I've been putting in her head since she got here.

“I... what do you want?” she asks hesitantly, almost cowering in her seat. Huh... maybe I overdid it with the fear influencing? I wanted her to be cautious not terrified.

Tch, more experiments to do.

“I've been looking into the Arc family, you might not be the most well-known family but you're an essential part of Vale, the biggest suppliers of food in Vale, one of the biggest in the world...” I start, watching her calm down slightly. It was interesting to know that Jaune is an actual farm-boy, he's had some Hunters in his family (some who were particularly famous during the war) but most of his family are just farmers, very good farmers but farmers all the same.

“You want my farms?” she asks after a moment, seeming unnaturally okay with that. She cares a lot about her family.. less so about her possessions and property.

“No, I don't have the time or patience for farming. I want a cut of the profits, 10% to be exact, and I want a discount for anything I buy from you. In exchange I'll protect you and your farms from the Grimm. It pays to watch over my investments after all.” I explain, I can build enough machines to have them head over to her farming community and play defence. With the data from the Beowulf Card I should be able to make a Grimm Tracker, and guarding a farm that supplies half of Vale with food is good PR.

I want to distance Shiro Eis, son of Willow Schnee and respectable business owner from the smuggler working for Roman... okay, respectable might be an over-exaggeration given that my business is a strip club/night club/casino but you get the point.

Maybe I'll buy up some other businesses after the opening?

“T-that's it?” she asks after a moment, waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was expecting her to argue the 10% down but whatever.

“That is all, I'm not unreasonable, Mrs Arc.” I say calmly with a smile.

**+35 Affection with Rosemary Arc [25/100] for saving her daughter**

**+20 Obedience with Rosemary Arc [20/100], she doesn't want to anger you**

“Then I accept.” she says happily, holding her hand out. As I shake it I reach from behind my desk and pull out a bottle and two glasses. Taking a quick moment to alter the commands as I do. Less fear, more gratitude and relief. The urge to make impulsive decision, and the thought that I am attractive.

  
“A drink, to a long and fruitful relationship.” I say filling both glasses.

“I haven't drunk in years... but a single glass won't hurt.” she admits as she takes her glass, tapping it against mine with a smile.

Actually it probably will, it's drugged after all.

Drinking it at the same time as she does, I smirk at the warmth that fills my body, Neo promised that this was just a small aphrodisiac. I can already see her cheeks reddening as she coughs slightly.

“It really has been a long time... I shouldn't have tried downing that in one go.” she laughs slightly.

“It is a pretty strong whisky.” I admit as I finish the rest of mine in a single go, barely affected by the drink or the drug. My trousers feel a bit tighter but I'm horny basically all the time either way.

Trying to keep up she finishes her own, coughing again as the blush on her face deepens, looking carefully I can see two slight bumps on the front of her red dress, her nipples hardening. If I wasn't looking for it I wouldn't be able to see it.

“Now, I think we've left Lemon alone long enough, she's a mature girl for her age but I'd rather not just leave her on her own.” I say standing up with a smile, getting one back.

As we walk away she stumbles slightly, but I catch her easily, chuckling at her embarrassed expression.

“It really has been a while for you, huh?” I ask, my hand still around her waist as she steadies herself against me, even as my hand moves to her covered ass, groping her lightly she says nothing.

Her dress is conservative, going down to her shins, but I want to see if I can get her out of it before she leaves, it's not important but I just think it could be fun.

Really I just want to be able to pull the 'I fucked you mother' card on Jaune.

“I haven't drunk in.. years, I'm a little out of practice.” she admits with a small giggle, the drink I picked was the strongest at the bar, very high alcohol content and I gave her a big glass.

Helping her to the living room, she still says nothing about my hand resting on her ass, as we enter the room I help her to the couch, next to Lemon who barely looks away from the cartoon she's put on.

  
“C-come on Lemon, it's t-time to go home...”

Damn she's a light weight.

“...I don't wanna yet, I like this episode.” Lemon says stubbornly.

“Is there any rush? You could probably do with getting some food in you before you leave, Lemon can watch the rest of this episode while I make some food.” I say soothingly as I get up and head towards the kitchen.

  
“I-I'll help!” the drunken woman says as she follows me, predictable.

“Lemon, after this episode finishes, don't start another one, okay?” I say sternly, getting a pout from her as she nods, the timer says it has forty minutes left so I have time.

As I start the oven placing a pizza inside it, I make sure to brush against Rosemary as many times as possible, giving her simple tasks even a drunk shouldn't be able to fuck up.

Moving behind her I press myself up against her as I reach for the cupboard above, my shaft rubbing against her ass while I do, the aphrodisiac does it's job as she pushes back against me.

Moving my hands down, I stop the subtly as I pull her dress up slowly, it takes her a moment to notice but as it goes above her knees she moves her hand down, holding it in place.

“Wh- S-stop that... I'm old enough to be your mother.” she says sternly, whimpering as I place a kiss on the back of her neck, one of my hands moving beneath her dress and caressing her inner thigh, not quite touching her panty-clad pussy.

“So? You've been rubbing yourself against me constantly while we cook... are you really going to pretend it was all accidental?” I ask as I pull her dress up past her waist, groping the barely covered ass firmly making her whimper, the red thong doing little to protect her. “Besides... look at these sexy panties, you dressed for the occasion... I bet you were hoping I would bend you over my desk...” I tease.

“N-no... I just... I was worried you'd...” she trails off, a moan escaping her mouth as I place a spank on her firm ass.

“Oh? Are you afraid of me?” I ask moving my hand to the front of her thong, making her whimper. “It's not fear that's making these so damp is it?” I ask moving my sticky fingers in front of her face. “You want this, how long has it been since you last got fucked?” I ask as I reach for her thong, slowly pulling it down, giving her plenty of time to stop me.

As it falls to the ground, she whimpers again, not resisting as I push her forwards, bending her over the counter, undoing my belt and extracting my shaft, resting it on her ass.

“Say you don't want this, and I'll stop... I'm not going to force you, tell me to stop and I will.” I say as I move my dick lower, the bulbous head rubbing along her dripping slit.

“Lemon is just in the next room...” she says weakly.

“She won't move from the TV for another half an hour, and that wasn't what I was asking...” I say as she looks back at me with wide eyes, biting her lip in indecision.

“W-we shouldn't...” she mumbles, not pushing me away.

“Why not? Besides, who's going to know? You live at the other side of the Kingdom, and I'm not going to tell anyone.” I say, groping her firm ass as I run my tip along her pussy. After a moment she turns away again and pushes back slightly, my dickhead spreading her lower lips gently.

Smirking at her silent approval I thrust forwards, penetrating her completely as she covers her mouth, letting out a muffled moan as my shaft reaches the entrance to her womb in a single movement.

Pulling back until only the tip is inside, I pause for a moment before I start moving, getting into the rhythm as I pound her against the counter, the room filled with the sound of flesh striking flesh and her muffled moans.

After a few minutes, the sound of movement makes her try standing up quickly her dress falling back down most of the way, only held up from behind as Lemon enters the room, looking at us in confusion.

There's a counter between us, so Lemon can't see anything below the waist as Rosemary tries to push me away, frowning at me as I tighten my grip, stopping my thrusting but keeping myself sheathed inside her.

“W-what is it Honey?” she asks after a moment, giving me a dirty look as I start moving again slowly.

“...I'm hungry, when will the food be ready?” she asks us, making me look over at the oven, smirking as I thrust forwards roughly making her moan before she can stop herself.

“It's almost ready, we'll call you when it's done.” I say calmly, giving her a smile as I speed up my thrusts.

**-5 Affection with Rosemary [30/100], you know why**

As Lemon leaves she turns to me angrily, making me smirk as I pull out of her for a moment. Before she can speak, I pick her up and carry her to the table, tossing her onto it as I re-sheath myself inside her, capturing her lips so she can't argue.

Breaking the kiss I grip her hands holding them above her head with a grin.

“The foods going to be ready any minute know, and I'm not stopping before I'm done so I'm going to... speed up a bit.” I say easily, making her eyes widen, a moan escaping her as I really start moving, railing her as the table moves slightly with each thrust.

Despite her glare, her legs wrap around my waist tightly, and her moans fill the room now that she can't cover her mouth, I can feel her clenching down on my shaft with each thrust.

It doesn't take long before I strangled scream leaves her mouth, her wet slit tightening down on me as she goes limp, as I'm about to speed up and finish myself the alarm goes off, telling us that the food is done...

At the sound of Lemon approaching again, Rosemary comes back to her senses, quickly pushing me away and fixing her dress as best she can. She can't do much about the sweat, the flushed face or the juice leaking down her legs though.

At her begging look, I reluctantly fix my own clothes as she pulls the pizza out of the oven.

While she plates the food up, I get Lemon to sit down with a smirk. She owes me a orgasm, and I intend to collect even if I have to bend her over the table with Lemon watching.

As she brings the food over, I help lay it out, and as she goes to sit down I pull her into the seat opposite Lemon instead of next to her, sitting down next to her with a smirk at her wide eyed look.

While Lemon starts eating I guide Rosemary's hand down to my crotch, undoing by trousers again.

“What are you doing? Not in front of Lemon...” she whispers harshly, making me glare back lightly.

“I'm not getting blue-balled, either get stroking or get bent over the table, your choice.” I say back making her eyes widen, quickly remembering that I'm not exactly a law-abiding citizen.

**+10 Obedience with Rosemary [30/100] for **

After a moment she obeys, her hand gently moving along my shaft as subtly as she can, Lemon isn't even looking our way though, more interested in the food than what we are doing.

Taking advantage of that I deliberately knock the table slightly, sending a fork to the floor as Lemon looks our way.

“You're pretty clumsy, Rosemary... go and pick it up.” I order with a smirk as she hesitates, glancing at Lemon who's already gone back to her food before she pulls her chair out, giving me a dirty look as she climbs under the table.

A quick scroll adjustment changes her thoughts from nervousness to reluctant excitement at the danger as she takes the tip of my still set shaft into her mouth, cleaning her own juices off my dick as she glares up at me.

As the sounds of her sucking start to escape out, getting Lemons attention I start some music on the speakers, covering the noises escaping from under the table.

Gripping her hair I force her head down, choking her slightly as she slathers on my shaft, the slight glare in her eyes just makes this more enjoyable as I use my other hand to eat.

It doesn't take long for her to bring me to completion, releasing my seed into her mouth as her eyes widen, her cheeks bulging slightly before she starts swallowing, not wanting to leave evidence of our actions.

As she climbs back out from under the table she glares at me lightly, before Lemon gets her attention.

“...couldn't you find it?” she asks with a tilt of her head, making Rosemary's eyes widen as she realises that she forgot the fork, as Lemon goes to look under the table she panics, my shaft is still out after all.

  
“It's fine! No need to get it. Who needs a fork for Pizza anyway?” she asks nervously, trying to get me to put my dick away, which I do after a moment of making her sweat.

“Okay? You've got something on your face, mum.” Lemon says again making Rosemary's eyes widen as her hand comes to her lips, a smear of cum leaking from her lips.

  
“It's Cheese! White gooey cheese?” she exclaims, making me chuckle. I can see where Jaune got his awkwardness from.

“...you're so weird, mum.” Lemon says bluntly as she goes back to her food making Rosemary facepalm, while we were busy the tiny child has managed to eat half the pizza... I did remember to feed her right? Apparently there's a black-hole in her stomach.

Finishing the rest of the food, I give Lemon a small hug goodbye, she's been a good kid, honestly I just don't like children usually. Noisy little snot machines, but Lemon has been a good girl...with the help of a little mind control sure, but it still counts.

“Well, Rosemary... it has been a pleasure.” I say giving her a hug as well, groping her ass roughly making her yelp.

“We can come back... right?” Lemon asks us, making Rosemary hesitate.

“We'll see, honey... it's a long way from home.” she replies after a moment, watching Lemon frown sadly. “I'll think about it...” she says making me smirk.

“I'm sure you'll be thinking about it a lot.” I say making her give me an exasperated look, she will be after all, I want to test how effective the commands are after the subject leaves the range of the device and she seems like a good test subject.

It's nothing special, I just want to make her want a repeat performance, to come back here after some time, if it works she should eventually make up whatever excuse and come crawling back...

Or alternatively, it won't work and she'll move on and forget about this in time. Either way, I get my data.

“Shiro... thank you. Seriously, despite everything... thank you for saving Lemon.” Rosemary says seriously, giving me a proper hug. She's so serious that I don't even grope her this time, a rare occurrence.

**+20 Affection with Rosemary [50/100] for saving Lemon... and not being a complete douche-bag (for once).**

**[A Mother's Love] – Rosemary Arc [50]**

**A Mothers Love is a powerful thing, whenever you gain reputation or affection with the child, the mother will also be affected.**

**When you are in a relationship with the children, the mother will grow interested in you as well.**

“It was no problem, had to deal with the bas- mean man anyway.” I say ruffling Lemons hair making her pout up at me. Saving children does seem like a easy method of gaining rep with the parents.

...It's not like I'm suggesting I arrange for their kids to be put into life-threatening danger so I can 'rescue' them and reap the benefits. Okay maybe I am, it's just something to keep in mind, you know just in case.

Showing them out I stretch slightly, I'm going to need to increase Machine Production if I want to go into the security business... which has made me realise something.

How are most Machine's made? On an assembly line. I'm being inefficient by building each one by hand, maybe the Unique Machines require a personal hands on touch, but for most of them I can make the process more efficient and effective with some prep-work.

Which means I need some changes to my workshop, it's far too small. And since it currently takes up an entire floor... it's time to go underground, which will mean it'll be closer to the garage and vehicle workshop which is nice. It's costly to make the warehouse size workshop in the basement, and it requires a considerable amount of space expansion to get everything I need in, but it all works out in the end.

The floor below can be Machine Storage, for the inactive machines the assembly line creates.

The floor that used to be a engineering workshop can be a laboratory instead, I might not have the skills to really use it at the moment, but I'm preparing for the future, and it'll give Neo more room to work with her drug experiments... which is actually kinda scary to think about.

Heading down into my lab, I switch to some overalls, grease and oil stains are a bitch to get rid off after all. Time to get to work.

**\- Later -**

Assembly Lines might save time in the long run... but they're a bitch to set up. I've bought an immense amount of raw materials from the game store, and more importantly...

“Orders received, this unit will oversee the production of Machines until orders change.” Commander Covington says as it salutes, a unique Machine from the Machina set, it's speciality is commanding over Machine Troops to increase their efficiency and strengthen them.

It... or He I suppose, will handle the semantics of the assembly line. It's already pumped out a few Machina Defenders, and it will continue to build Machina troops until it runs out of materials or they hit the numbers I set in advance.

I don't have the Engineer level to make the stronger cards yet, but I'll mass produce what I can make. Machina Defenders should serve as good anti-Grimm weapons, their turrets are pretty powerful and they have considerable range.

They might struggle against the more powerful kinds of Grimm, but the basic ones like Beowolfs shouldn't be a problem. With Covington taking over the logistics, I can leave this running in the background unless I want to change which machines I'm building or I want to build a Unique Machine.

Heading back up to the penthouse I smirk to myself, watching my Upgrade quest increase slowly.

**Technically you are making them, from a certain point of view. **

**I'll allow it. Be grateful.**

Oh thank you, merciful god. Asshole.

**Eat a dick.**

It's time to head back up to the prison... scratch that it's time to get a snack, then it's time to head back to the prison, I think it's time I got an answer from Nora. I've given her an entire day to decide, more time than she needs and more time than she deserves.

Honestly though? I don't care what her answer is, why would I? Either she accepts, in which case I get a new pet or she declines and then I hurt her and Ren.

A lot.

Like, so much hurting.

And then she accepts to stop the pain, she has the illusion of choice. Realistically her 'choice' was gone from the moment Neo kicked the shit out of her and decided her and Ren could be fun toys.

**\- Nora -**

Hearing the cell door being unlocked she stood up from her admittedly extremely comfortable bed, maybe it was the fact that she'd spent the last... she didn't know how long on a painful stone bed, but the feeling of an actual mattress and a real quilt had sent her straight to dreamland, even with all her worries.

Resisting the urge to cover herself she waited as Shiro calmly entered the room, wearing a slightly stained set of overalls for some reason, smirking at her with that asshole smirk he usually had.

It practically screamed 'I'm better than you, and we both know it'. He was such a smug bastard.

But he was a smug bastard who had Ren locked up, a smug bastard who'd make Ren suffer if she annoyed him.

“Good... evening? Huh, spent longer down there than I thought... Good Evening Nora! Did you sleep well?” he rambled slightly, his overall sleeves rolled up, he must have been working on... something recently, she could see smudges of oil on his cheek. Honestly it actually added to his looks, not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

“...I did, sir?” she said, sounding unsure as the words left her mouth. She needed to protect Ren, if that meant submitting to the asshole? So be it.

“Sir? Aww, look. You can learn!” he mocked, walking towards her smugly. As he stopped in front of her he calmly reached forwards, making her flinch as his hand approached her bare chest.

Despite the urge to punch him, she stayed perfectly still as his hand started groping her left breast, his fingers digging into the soft flesh harshly.

  
“So, I take it you've decided to accept?” he asked in amusement as he played with her chest, her nipple shamefully hardening beneath his touch.

“..You promise you'll leave Ren alone?” she asked, not answering just yet as he laughed.

  
“As long as you stay obedient? Of course, you have my word.” he promised, making her frown slightly. His word counted for exactly nothing, there was no repercussions for him if he broke his word, what could she do if he suddenly decided he didn't feel like keeping his promise any-more?

“T-then yes... I'll- I'll be your P-pet.” she said cursing the quivering voice, she thought she'd convinced herself that this was necessary, but now that she was actually accepting?

She really didn't want to do this.

“Good girl, see was that so hard? Kinda ruined my plans for the next couple of hours since I was planning out how to punish you when you declined, turns out I overestimated you.” he laughed, as she went to respond, though what she was going to say she didn't quite know, he leaned forwards, capturing her lips roughly as he stole away her first kiss cruelly, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, she could taste... caramel? He'd eaten something sweet lately, the taste was still lingering in his mouth.

Despite the slight tears welling up in her eyes, she obediently opened her mouth wider, his tongue was probably the least offensive thing of his she'd be taking into her mouth after all.

As he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment before it broke, he smirked at her. He did that a lot.

“Good girl... come on, a prison is no place for my Pet, is it? And Nora, don't do anything stupid. You still have that chip in your spine, you can't run from me... don't try leaving the Penthouse without my permission, don't try telling people that your a prisoner, if you do? I'll just set of the microchip in Ren, then you get to spend your time cleaning what's left of him off the walls and ceiling, and I assure you... I'll get off with nothing more than a slapped wrist.” he bragged, sounding so confident she couldn't bring herself to doubt him.

Following him out of the cell she looked back at Ren's cell for a moment, hesitating before she followed him out of dungeon, looking around the expensive apartment with a frown...

She wouldn't be able to afford to rent place like this for a weekend if she saved for years... Shiro was clearly loaded. Probably had friends in high places... would probably explain his confidence that he could get away with imprisoning them...

“The maids that will be coming and going don't know about your... current status... or the dungeon for that matter, neither does my sister, or some of the other visitors... and we're going to keep it that way, aren't we Nora?” he asked her sternly, making her flinch.

“Y-yes sir...” she replied quickly... there was a bomb in her and more importantly, in Ren. Even if she could convince someone to help... Shiro was absolutely spiteful enough to make sure Ren died for her actions, and to make her clean the gore up after he got away with literal murder.

The mere thought of Ren being killed in such a brutal way made her blood run cold. Shiro say them as toys... and he wasn't shy about breaking his toys. She was sure he could find some poor girl to replace her if she stopped being... entertaining.

As he lead her to a bedroom, she felt herself tremble slightly, watching him undress. The bed was... immensely intimidating, king-sized with black silk sheets.

“Oh stop cowering, I'm not going to fuck you. Not yet anyway. I need a shower, and you're going to help clean me, aren't you Pet?” he asked her as he stepped out of his overalls, dropping his boxers as well, his manhood standing tall and proud as it drew her gaze. A-at least he wasn't going to take her virginity... not yet.

“I-I am, sir.” she said following him into the en suite hesitantly watching him turn on the shower and step into it.

“Well... get on with it... the sponge and soap are right there.” he said easily, looking up and closing his eyes as he let the hot water run over them.

...She hadn't showered in ages. The devil woman sprayed them with a hose occasionally, but an actual shower? What she wouldn't do for a proper bath...

Joining him in the shower, she closed her eyes for just a moment, enjoying the feeling of the hot water hitting her body before she grabbed the sponge ad lathered it up, getting to work as she cleaned her 'Master'.

The shower was unnecessarily large, they could fit a couple more people in it without it being a tight fit, even still she couldn't stop herself from being pressed against him as he trapped her next to the wall, both squeezed into a small corner of the shower as her breasts pushed against his chest, his hands reaching out and groping her wet body as she rubbed his chest gently with the sponge, his hard erection pressing against her hip.

Moving on to his arms, she spent more time than she really needed to, just to keep his eager fingers off her body for just a while longer, his back was done quickly as was his butt despite her embarrassment as she rubbed it.

As he turned back around, she looked down at the hard shaft as it pointed up at her menacingly...

“You won't be able to clean it properly if it stays hard... better deal with it.” Shiro said with a smirk as she hesitated, gripping his shaft and moving it so it was pointed directly at her entrance, the tip rubbing against her slit making her flinch away, shaking slightly. “Get on your knees, I said I wouldn't fuck you yet and I meant it, but you're still dealing with this for me, Pet.” he ordered, his hands pushing her down, obediently she dropped to her knees on the wet floor, staring at the shaft as he rested it on her face, the heat burning her face even over the hot water.

“Either open those pouty lips or put those fat tits to use, I don't care which.” he mumbled as he grabbed the shampoo, lathering his hair as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Well... that was an easy decision, she'd put off taking him inside her for as long as possible, moving up slightly, she gripped her 'fat tits' and pushed them together, trapping his hard shaft between them as she started moving, heaving her chest up and down.

...It felt surprisingly nice, like... steel wrapped in velvet? It was both hard, and yet comfortable to touch. Did they all feel like this? Were they all so big? She didn't even really watch porn, so she didn't know. It would explain part of Shiro's arrogance though, to her inexperienced eyes she had to admit it was impressive.

Shame it was attached to the king of assholes though.

Shiro wasn't even paying attention to her as he finished cleaning himself, barely giving her a glance as he went about his business. It honestly made her 'task' easier, the lack of attention took away some of her shame as she bounced her breasts lewdly, watching them jiggle with each movement.

After some time passed she felt it start to twitch, Shiro letting out some small grunts of pleasure as she brought him to completion, even still the torrent of cum caught her by surprise, some landing in her slightly ajar mouth, the salty taste overwhelming her tongue as the rest either splattered across her face or got caught in her cleavage.

The advantage of doing this in the shower was how quick the cleaning process was, before she'd even registered that her face was covered in semen most of it was washed away by the shower, it didn't make her feel any cleaner though, even as it was all cleaned up, she still felt dirty, she could still feel the sticky white cream dripping down her face.

“Finish cleaning me, I want something proper to eat.” Shiro said tossing her the sponge again, wasting no time she rushed through his lower body silently, following Shiro out of the shower and drying him and herself obidently before he threw her a familiar outfit... part of it at least.

Looking at her pink skirt and white t-shirt she didn't bother asking for underwear, or asking why her skirt was so much shorter, her shirt much tighter.

She was just happy to be wearing clothes again.

“Thank you, Sir.” she said gratefully as she dressed, and it was only mostly faked. She wasn't going to risk angering him and hurting Ren over something as small as manners.

“You're welcome, come on... let's get some food, as a Pet you get the good food, none of whatever Neo feeds the others.” he says with a laugh, making her frown slightly.

Maybe she could take a chance?

“S-sir... can I give my food to Ren?” she asked hesitantly, watching him pause.

“No. You need to keep your strength for your duties.” he said sternly before he smiled. “But... if you want, you can make him something and take it to him afterwards, I'll give you permission to enter the prison... but remember, Ren goes boom if he leaves his cell without my permission, the cell door is practically for show. As long as you behave yourself, I don't mind you looking after Ren.” he said with a lazy smile, one she couldn't help but to return slightly.

He was far, far better than the Demon.

After they ate (a real steak! A good one as well...) Shiro excused himself and left her to the kitchen, going off to do whatever assholes do when they aren't tormenting people. He's given her an actual bedroom, told her she could sleep after she was done with Ren.

She didn't think it was smart to actually cook anything, it would be better to make something that could last, something that could be eaten cold. Grabbing a container, she made half a dozen sandwiches, stuffing them with meat of different types.

Heading down to the prison, she tried Ren's cell, watching it open easily, not even locked. Shiro wasn't kidding about it being for show...

  
“N-Nora?” he asked weakly as he looked up at her from the corner he was sitting in, his eyes taking in her new state.

“H-hi Renny...” she started as she kneeled down, hugging him tightly.

“Wh- how are you here?” he asked in confusion.

“I... Shiro asked me to be his... pet, he said he'd leave you alone, that he'd keep his pet devil away, that I could look after you. I... I accepted.” she admitted as she placed the plastic tub of sandwiches next to him.

  
“Y-you didn't have to...” he started, his voice weak and hoarse... Neo had been again, he'd been screaming recently.

Hugging him tighter she interrupted him.

  
“I did, and I don't regret it... but... I need you to do something for me.” she started seriously. She'd been thinking about this from the moment Shiro said she could come in here...

“What is it? I don't know what I could do for you here...” he said as she smiled at him shyly.

“I... I need you to take my virginity.” she stuttered out making his eyes widen. “I.. I just don't want my first time to be with him... and he will f-fuck me, I can't avoid it... I don't have a hymen any-more, broke it training years ago, please just... just do this for me.” she said with a blush.

“I... are you sure? If... if he finds out...” he trailed off.

“I know... I-I'll finish you with my mouth, getting rid of the evidence... and he's given me permission to sleep after this. If... if we get caught, I'll admit it was all my idea, it'll be worth the risk.” she said with a smile, her hand slowly moving down as she looked into his eyes, seeing him nod with a worried look in his eyes, before he resolved himself and leaned forwards, his lips gently meeting hers, closing her own eyes as she enjoyed a moment that was a long time coming.

Lifting her skirt up, she climbed into his lap and mounted him, she couldn't take her time, even if Shiro was busy she didn't know where the demon was, and getting caught by her would be... unpleasant.

As she felt his shaft press against slit she smiled and lowered herself onto it, wrapping her arms around his neck as she slid her tongue into his mouth, slowly starting to ride as she felt herself being split in two by Ren's shaft, it felt bigger than it looked.

As he broke the kiss, his eyes widened, glancing behind her making her freeze as she quickly checked behind her, staring up into Neo's mismatched eyes as she smirked down at her... after a moment she noticed something else... the horrified look on Ren's face... from his position at Neo's feet.

Turning back, she felt her heart drop as she looked into the far to amused eyes of Shiro.

“You know, I've just lost a bet because of you...” he started as he gripped her hips stopping her from pulling herself off him. “I thought you were smarter than this... Neo thought you were a fucking idiot, turns out Neo was right. My hands are going to ache after all the massages I owe her... thanks for that.” he said with an amused look.

“I...” she started, ready to beg for mercy, at least for Ren, before he moved, thrusting up into her making a moan leave her throat, her eyes going wide.

Before she could respond, he lifted her off his shaft, standing up with a smirk as Neo tugged on the leash attached to Ren's leather collar forcing him to stand or be choked, she hadn't noticed that before.

“You are on very thin ground Nora, if you do everything I say, without hesitation, I won't spend the next few hours introducing Ren to my knife collection. I have one of every size, a knife for every occasion.” he said easily as he gripped her arm, pulling her from the cell and into a room she hadn't ever seen the inside of.

Looking around the tacky bedroom, she had little time to take in her surroundings before he tossed her to the floor, sitting on a large red chair as he looked down at her.

“As I said, whether Ren gets punished for your insolence is up to you... Strip, climb into my lap, facing away. Hold yourself above my dick, don't lower yourself onto it just yet.” he ordered making her scramble to her feet, not willing to risk Ren a second time.

This was a terrible idea... and she could only blame herself.

Moving into his lap, she rested her back against his chest, the tip of his shaft pressing against her slit, holding herself up so she wouldn't drop on it.

As Neo forced Ren to kneel in front of the chair, smirking that evil smirk at her, she winced, Ren's face was inches from her pussy.

“Take your eyes off it, 'Renny' and I'll tear them out.” Shiro said mockingly as he placed his hands on her hips. “I want to be clear, see this?” he said, moving his hands along her body, groping her breasts and playing with her clit as a moan escaped from her. “This is mine. Nora. Is. Mine. If you ever touch her I will geld you, cut off that cocktail sausage you call a dick, and force it down your throat, you'll die choking on your own tiny dick. But before that? I'll make you watch as Nora is violated and tortured for hours, for days without pause. When I'm done, she'll be as dead inside as you'll be outside.” Shiro snarled slightly, his amusement vanishing as he gripped her hips roughly, pulling her down onto his shaft harshly as he penetrated her to her core.

“Start riding, slut. You have five minutes to make me cum, if you fail my lovely assistant Neo is going to be giving Ren his first punishment. Ren? Start jerking off, I want you masturbate to the sight of me taking your precious Nora. If you cum before me, Nora will be punished.” he said as he reached around, roughly mauling her breasts as he twisted and pulled on her nipples.

Neo calmly pulled out an hour glass with only a slight amount of sand in it, turning it around as she mockingly tapped it, getting the message she started moving, lifting herself up until only the tip was inside her before she dropped herself, his size hurt her as she forced herself down on it, but she didn't care.. maybe hurting herself to pleasure him would please Shiro? She'd take whatever she could get to get Ren out of this, as she sped up the pain started to fade, slowly being replaced by unwelcome bursts of pleasure, her whimpers turning to moans.

Glancing down, she felt her heart start to break at the emasculated expression on Ren's face, his hand wrapped around his admittedly smaller shaft as he slowly rubbed it, it wasn't as small as Shiro made it out to be... but Shiro's was bigger.

And with it inches away from his face... inside her? He couldn't deny it. Looking up at her briefly he met her gaze with a look of shame and dismay, before Neo gripped his hair and forced him to look back at the spot where she was joined with Shiro, forcing his face even closer, she could feel his breath against on her pussy as she rode Shiro desperately.

The timer was running out... and Shiro just looked amused again, his anger gone as fast as it arrived. He was silent, not making even the slightest grunt as she tried to get him to cum, smirking at her as she grew more and more desperate.

Taking a chance, she leaned back and kissed him, her tongue moving into his mouth.

Hearing chuckling she broke the kiss and looked back, seeing Ren staring up at her with a heartbroken expression. They'd never confirmed their feelings for each other, not wanting to change things... but the look in his eyes confirmed it... he really did love her, didn't he?

“Tick tock, Tick tock.” Shiro said mockingly, the timer running closer and closer to empty.

As she sped up her hips, she watched the timer got closer to empty she suddenly heard Neo practically cackling to herself as she looked down at Ren.

Looking down herself her eyes widened as she spotted the cum coating his fingers, a look of shame and defeat on his face.

“And with that... Nora's getting punished, but will she make her beloved Master cum before the timer runs out?” Shiro mockingly narrated, reminding her of the timer, glancing back she froze in panic seeing the last of the sand hit the bottom. “And with that... it's over.” he continued as he pulled her off his shaft, tossing her to the ground. “Congratulations... you're both utter failures.” he gloated.

“Neo, honey-bun? Why don't you take Ren and introduce him to out new toy, you know where I put it right?” he asked, getting a smile and a nod from her. “I'll catch you later, love you sweetie...” he said giving her a light innocent kiss, and a less innocent ass grope, making her giggle, kissing him on the cheek.

...if she wasn't sure Neo was a Grimm wearing human skin she'd think it was sweet how they were together.

As Ren was lead out by his leash, Shiro turned to her and sighed.

“Really Nora? I know you aren't exactly a brain surgeon, but really? All you had to do was behave, and Ren would have been safe, comfortable even... but you just had to get smart? Spoiler alert... you aren't smart. I'm smart, Neo is smart... you? You're a fucking idiot.” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head disappointedly.

“I... have no excuse, Sir.” she said obediently, kneeling in front of him. She'd made things bad enough as it was already. No reason to make it worse for them.

“No, you don't do you? I'm going to give you one last chance, Pet... I think you have potential, when you aren't wasting it. Follow me.” he said. “Get over here, I was actually pretty close... finish me off with your mouth.” he ordered stroking his shaft slightly.

Wasting no time she moved quickly, swallowing his shaft desperately. She didn't care if she was punished, but she didn't know what Ren was going through and she didn't want to make it worse.

She felt herself choke as his shaft forced its way down her throat but she didn't stop herself as she took it deeper, her lips touching his base.

Pulling back she repeated this over and over again, her eye-sight blurring and darkening due to a lack of oxygen, but she pushed through it, before long she felt his seed rush down her throat... oddly enough she couldn't taste it, it was past her tongue after all... maybe deepthroating had it's advantages?

As he pulled her head up, she was forced to taste it after all, her cheeks filling with cum which she quickly swallowed, looking up at him with teary eyes, the lack of breath really starting to affect her...

As he pulled her head off his shaft she gasped for breath, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Still... I said I'd punish you, and I think I have an idea.” he said, making her get up and follow him back into the dungeon. Moving her to one of the walls he spent a moment attaching her to some shackles on the wall, her arms above her head and her legs wide apart facing the wall.

Hearing him leave for a moment she looked back, seeing the door to the cat-girls cell open, it took a couple of minutes but after a while he returned, the girl following behind him.

“Face the wall.” he ordered dismissively, before he turned to the wall.

She could hear quiet whispers, but they were too far away to hear what was being said... out of the corner of her eye she spotted the cat-girl walk over to the 'toys', grabbing a riding crop with a determined but regretful look in her eyes.

“You promise? You'll keep your word?” she asked, standing right behind Nora.

“I will, do this and Kali won't have to do any private dances, lap-dances or anything else hands on for anyone but me.” he said easily.

“I... Fine. Nora, was it? I'm sorry about this...” she said sadly, before she could respond she yelped, the feeling of the riding crop striking her ass hard interrupting.

  
“Count, Nora.” Shiro ordered coldly. “If you don't count them, they don't count at all. Keep going Blake.”

“One...” she said obediently, immediately letting out a moan of pain as the crop was brought down on her again. “Two...”

Blake gave her no mercy, but she didn't blame her.. if Ren was at risk Nora would be just as brutal, they were doing what they had to do to survive.

Still... as the crop was brought down on her back and buttocks again and again, she felt an unexpected sensation... the pain was still there... but there was something new growing beneath it.

Feeling something trickle down her leg, she felt her face burn in embarrassment... why was she enjoying this? It hurt, it hurt a lot... but she was growing wet, a jolt of pleasure running through her with each strike.

Hearing Shiro chuckle, she knew they'd noticed.

Counting obediently she felt it grow harder to keep track as her body heated up, the numbers raising to double... and then triple digits.

“One Hundred and fifty...” she whimpered out, her back aching and her pussy drooling.

  
“That's enough... Blake, move on to the next step.” he ordered, Blake undoing her shackles, catching her when she fell to her knees.

“I'm really sorry about this...” Blake whispered into her ear as she shackled her back up facing away from the wall, the cold stone made her cropped back ache with each touch, but she kept her moans of pain in.

  
Looking into her eyes, she tried to make it clear she didn't blame Blake without words... it was her fault, no one else was responsible for this.

“Get to work, Blake...” he ordered, making the Faunus give him a dirty look before she leaned forwards, kissing Nora roughly, beofre she moved her hand to Nora's soaked pussy, fingering her rapidly.

“Just go with it, when you cum we can get out of this.” Blake said into her ear before she nibbled on it slightly, her other hand gently playing with her nipple, far more gently that Shiro had.

Taking Blake's advise she just... let go, let the budding pleasure overwhelm her as she moaned, Blake's fingers were... immensely skillful, finding all the right spots as she quickly dragged Nora over the edge, a scream leaving her mouth as she climaxed.

As Blake undid her shackles again, she turned and said... something to Shiro, before going back to her room.

  
“Grab your clothes and go to your room, I'm done with you.” he said dismissively as he walked away with a smirk.

**\- Blake -**

What the fuck was wrong with her?

Lowering her fingers to her wet slit she blanched... she got wet just from hurting Nora. She wasn't a sadist, she never enjoyed hurting people in the past. She did it when it was necessary, not out of enjoyment...

So why was she so wet?

**\- Ren -**

Finally being let out of the tube he dropped to the floor, immediately having his collar put back on as he was forced up by the demon.

Aside from the uncomfortable part of being locked in a plastic tube barely big enough to fit him, it hadn't hurt him at all...

As he stood up he paused, looking at Neo with a confused look... was she always that tall? Wait....

Looking down his eyes shot open, seeing his former six-pack gone, replaced with soft skin, he was shorter now, still taller than the midget but he didn't tower over her like before and one thing he couldn't miss was his... manhood. He might not have been a match for Shiro, but he definitely wasn't that small.

“What have you done to me?” the feminine voice asked, making his eyes widen in horror as Neo smirked back at him before she pulled out a frilly pink dress tossing it to the floor in front of him.

Oh no...

**\- Shiro - **

Waking up with a stretch, I give Melanie a deep kiss. It was her turn last night, and Neo was too interested in watching Ren get feminised to come to bed, I'm pretty sure she spent the entire night watching him slowly change.

She's an odd girl at times.

Checking my upgrade progress I smirk to myself.

**[Technology Mastery (Expert) Upgrade Quest]**

**Build 100 Machines [96/100]**

**Build 50 Gadgets [12/50]**

I set the assembly line to make a set amount of Machina troops, I'll finish the rest soon, maybe set the assembly line building my scroll hack devices to finish the Gadgets as well.

Tomorrow is my big opening...

Honestly? I've been cheating, my mind influencer can reach the area around my tower so I've been using passer-bys to increase the hype, and the girls have done a great job working on it themselves.

Apparently the girl-group mom hired are big-shots, really popular amongst the younger generation, and they've done a press conference yesterday to announce that they'll be working from here which has really increased the hype.

Neo is using an illusion to look like... well, not Neo the infamous Thief/Assassin/Possible Serial Killer, I've seen her around looking like a plain nondescript secretary, dull brown hair, plain looks that wouldn't stand out in a crowd.

I only realise it was her when she flashed me, before vanishing. Kinda gave the game away.

It's nice that she thought ahead.

We've already had people wanting to 'reserve' a spot, and we'll probably have a full house for the night-club on opening, and some mind fuckery sound keep that house nice and full, even when they can't return I can have them spread the word about how good this place is, and when they all do it, and then their friends come here and go off and do the same?

That's a recipe for instant success.

I'll be rolling in money... and more importantly data soon. Every person that arrives will have their scroll data stolen, and yes most of it will be utterly useless and I'll have to find a way to sort it, but there will be diamonds in the rough, and once I find a way to sort the gems from the shit I'll be able to utilise them for my benefit.

Vale will be dancing in my fingertips once I work out all the kinks... I need to look into who are the other crime lords in Vale and maybe... convince them to look for alternative employment. I don't appreciate competition.

Perhaps a career as fertiliser?

Junior can live, but I do want to bring him into my group, once I'm bigger. Right now I'd just be some brat trying to take over, and he would fight it. I need indisputable power before I can bring him in.

Roman as well, but he'll be even harder to recruit. Assholes like him usually are, I should know.

Soon... Vale's underworld will be under my foot, and after that? Vale proper. How many councilmen do you think have dirty little secrets they want to hide? People in power usually do.

And all those secrets will be at my fingertips... It's damn good to be me.

**\- Bonus Scene – Racing Repercussions - AN**

“I'm telling you, I think you'll really like him.” Yang said encouragingly, watching her sister shrink into herself slightly.

“I guess... but will he like me?” she asked quietly making Yang sigh, Ruby was really not a 'people-person'. She was too obsessed with weapons and tools to really bond with anyone who didn't share the same hobby... and most people got creeped out when the fifteen year old started one of her long.... long rants about the most recent mecha-shift gear or the newest scope.

When Ruby tried to open up, she would end up talking rapidly about her interests... which would be fine if her interests weren't so unusual for her age. It scared people off before they gave her a real chance.

“He will, like I said, he built his own hover-bike. He's probably as much as a engineering nerd as you are.” she teased, wrapping an arm around her sister and tightly squeezing, watching Ruby flail around in an attempt to escape the far stronger grip with a grin.

“...Do you think he'll let me ride it? Or at least look at it?” Ruby asked, her interest overriding her shyness for a moment, Ruby might prefer weapons but really anything Engineering could get her attention.

“You'll have to ask him, yourself when I take you to meet him.” she said easily with a grin, watching her sister panic before a stubborn expression set itself on her face.

That was the trick with Ruby, use bait. The first time Ruby went to a store by herself was to get cookies after Yang gave her the money, you had to put something in front of her that she wanted enough to get over her social anxiety.

“Right! But... Uh... aren't you super grounded?” she asked with a tilt of her head making Yang wince.

...her father had not been happy to see a video of her racing through the streets of Vale. You'd think that she was too old to be spanked, you'd think wrong.

She'd tried sneaking back in all subtly, turns out he'd already been sent the video by Drunkle Qrow (the filthy snitch) and was waiting for her in her bedroom.

Her dad had some ridiculous strength... her still burning ass was proof of that.

Her keys to Bumblebee were gone as well, sent all the way to... wherever the hell Drunkle Qrow was, and she was as Ruby put it... Super Grounded. Ugh, she was going to miss the grand opening... K/DA were even going to be there! She had a poster of them on her wall...

Badass girls who could kick ass, break hearts and looked damn good doing it? Hell yeah.

And she was going to miss it! Shiro had even offered to get her in when they were texting each other, but then her dad took her scroll as well.

Super Grounded might be an understatement. Sure, she technically broke a few laws... put herself in danger for a thrill... okay fine, maybe her dad had a point.

  
Still sucked though.

**Authors Note : And done! This was supposed to be done on my day off yesterday but Real Life showed up and sucker punched me, thanks Life, love it.**

**  
No really, I do.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	11. Grand Opening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 11 : The Grand Opening

**\- Last Night - **

Watching his cell door be literally ripped from the hinge he backed into the corner of the cold prison cell, watching the monstrous looking Faunus walk into the room, almost snarling.

“W-who are you?” he asked quickly, seeing the bloodstains all over the beast.

“Jacques Schnee... I've been waiting for this for a long, long time...” the beast growled in satisfaction as he grabbed him by the throat, lifting him from the ground and dragging him from the cell.

Seeing the corpses of the prison guards being chewed on by Beowolfs his eyes widened in horror, the Grimm reacting to his fear as they sniffed the air, growling and snarling as he was pulled past them.

**\- Sienna Khan -**

...What the fuck was that idiot doing?

Watching the news report she had to force down a groan. This was pretty much a PR nightmare.

Looking at the uncensored picture of Jacques Schnee's mutilated corpse strung up outside a destroyed Atlesian prison she hit her head agaisnt the desk in annoyance.

She wouldn't mourn Jacques Schnee... he was a bigot who exploited her people for his profit, but what the actually fuck was Adam doing? Attacking a Atlas Prison with an army of Grimm at his back...

How was he even controlling them?

To make it worse, it had been recorded by Atlesian security cameras, the version the news had was a highly edited one, but it still showed enough to make it clear that the infamous White Fang lieutenant was commanding the Grimm in the attack.

She'd banished him, told everyone she could that Adam was no longer in the White Fang... but how many people actually believed her? Adam had been one of the more well-known members of the White Fang for a long time, and she'd been monitoring any talk about them.

The most common opinion was that he was still in the White Fang and she had only pretended to throw him out so they could say they weren't involved in whatever they were planning... which meant she'd still get blamed for Adam's insanity.

...She needed to prepare for the Atlesian retaliation, General Ironwood wouldn't let this go. Adam had slaughtered everyone he'd come across during his rampage, from the report that included not only the guards and Atlesian mechs at the prison, but the other prisoners and the non-combat staff as well.

It was a minor miracle that no Atlesian Specialists or high-ranking officers there at the time, by the time they arrived Adam had left, leaving his Grimm behind... which implied he could get more under his control.

This was... a disaster. She needed to pull all the White Fang back to Kuo Kuana, completely pull out of every other Kingdom, Atlas would be on the warpath after this.

Jacques Schnee might have been in prison, but he was still a big name... there was a reason she'd never tried going after the Schnee's themselves. They were almost untouchable... and if they were touched? The retaliation would be far worse. It just wasn't worth it.

More work to be done... at the very least it was time to take full control of Kuo Kuana, Ghira could either step down or be removed... didn't that sound familiar? History had a habit of repeating. She needed a place of power, and the small hideouts the White Fang had scattered around just weren't going to cut it.

She really didn't have anything against Ghira... it was a coincidence that she kept stealing his job. If he was willing to listen, he could be her advisor, he was a wise if idealistic man after all, and he was well respected.

Faunus reputation was at a new low in Vale, and now Atlas would be just as angry. She could already here the idiots claiming Faunus were connected to Grimm due to this... it was insane obviously... but when had that stopped people from believing something before?

...as insane as it may seem, perhaps it was time to try and get in contact with General Ironwood? Adam was clearly insane, and it was only a matter of time before he came for her with his new army of Grimm.

He was a threat to both her and him, perhaps he could be reasoned with. The Grimm were the enemies of all sentient life after all.

**\- Shiro -**

“So... you're leaving then?” I ask making Willow sigh, Weiss standing behind her sadly.

“Yes... despite my many problems with him, Jacques death is a problem. At the very least I need to go back and take care of all the preparations for me to fully take my position back, I'll have to spend some time securing the SDC as well... I might be gone for a while...” she admits sadly, making me hug her. “I don't want to leave you... not so soon.”

“This is hardly goodbye, we'll see each other soon.” I promise making her smile at me, without really thinking about it my hand moves down and squeezes her ass, making her roll her eyes fondly. Giving her a not so family friendly kiss I hear Weiss gasp in shock, but I don't let it stop me as I kiss Willow deeply.

Breaking the kiss she blushes slightly, not resisting or trying to push my groping hands away from her.

“I.. umm... can I talk with you in private?” Weiss asks interrupting us, taking a moment to give Willow one last squeeze I let her go and nod to Willow.

  
“I'll leave you two alone... And I will see you as soon as possible Shiro, I promise. Weiss, meet me downstairs when you're done.” she says as she leaves the room, Weiss hesitating before she takes a deep breath.

“I... what is going on between you and mother?” she asks quickly making me smile.

“She's a beautiful woman... what do you think is happening?” I ask making her pause.

“She's your mother...” she says quickly making me laugh.

“And you're my sister... but you still have a crush on me don't you?” I ask making her face start to burn as I close the distance between us, hugging her close to me.

“I- It's wrong.” she mumbled, her face pressed against my chest.

  
“So what? It's no one's business than our own... you're just as beautiful as our mother.” I reply, keeping my hands above the waist as she hesitantly looks up at me, her face bright red.

  
“...I don't want to go home. I'll be going to Beacon soon...” she admits reluctantly.

“Beacon is in my neighbourhood. You can catch a bullhead and be at my place in an hour, and if you can't I'll visit you myself... are you doing okay? He might not have meant anything to me but he was your father.” I ask making her sigh.

“...the last time we spoke I said a lot of unkind things... and he did the same. He was a controlling, manipulative jerk... but no, I'm not okay...” she admits, slight tears forming in her eyes which I wipe away, giving her another tighter hug.

“I'd try comforting you or telling you it gets better... but I have no idea how to do that.” I admit making her giggle slightly.

“Just... let me stay like this a bit longer.” she says resting her head against my chest again, deciding to be nice I don't even molest her as I hold her for a couple of minutes before she breaks the hug with a small smile.

Taking a chance I lean down and kiss her, very briefly before I pull back, her eyes wide and her cheeks burning.

“...that was my first kiss.” she mumbles, looking up at me.

“Should I apologize?” I ask making her pause as she moves back.

“...You can make it up to me when I return, I expect a proper date before you make any advances on me.” she says sternly, her ears burning as she tries to keep up her stern look despite her embarrassment.

“Oh? So after some wining and dining I'm aloud to make an advance on you?” I ask with a smile as she blushes bright red.

  
“I.. umm.. I expect a candlelit dinner first, maybe a movie or a show... if you impress me.. I wouldn't object that much...” she says with a bright red face. Before I can respond she jumps back. “I have to go join mother, goodbye brother...” she says turning and practically fleeing the room.

**+1 Affection with Willow Schnee [99/100] for convincing her that her leaving isn't the end of the world.**

**+15 Affection with Weiss Schnee [80/100] for stealing her first kiss and comforting her.**

Heh.

**\- Later - **

“So, you're our new 'manager'... it's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name.” Evelynn says calmly as she sits opposite me, her eyes hidden behind her large round glasses, I catch a hint of yellow from behind them, but they do a good job of making it harder to read her. Willow had finished their recruitment before the whole dead husband thing happened.

“And it's nice to finally meet one of the girls who Willow has recruited... I take it you speak for your band.” I ask making her smile.

“I do, I handle the negotiating for K/DA, the others are getting settled in and preparing for tomorrow. It will be different to be working in one place instead of touring but we could all use the break from travelling. We understand our job here, your mother was very clear about it. Mostly entertainment... along with acting as additional security... just in case.” she explained.

“Pretty much, I have security already but I'd rather be overprepared than underprepared.” I say causally. I'm not too worried, I have a droid army being built underneath the club, along with both Neo and Jinx I doubt many people could seriously threaten me here. Plus my mind tech will try and keep people nice and passive.

Still, it's better to have them and not need them.

“I'm not surprised you are expecting trouble... a crime lord has to be prepared after all.” she says calmly making me pause. “Your mother didn't tell me, but I have my ways.”

“You don't seem particularly worried.” I mention making her laugh slightly.

“You aren't the only one with some bad habits, I think we'll fit in just fine here... I don't care, Akali and Ahri have their own dark sides... and I can keep Kai'sa obedient. You don't have to worry about us...” she says easily, a flicker of... something appearing on her face. I know that look, seen it on Neo's face enough times.  
  
“You're a sadist? Well isn't that interesting...” I say with a laugh, making her eyes widen in shock momentarily before she calms down.

“Well aren't you an observant one... normally people don't catch on that quickly...” she murmurs, her calm smile replaced with a cruel smirk.

“Most people don't have a sadistic girlfriend, I knew what that look was the moment it crossed your face. You're in good company here.” I say with a laugh, making her smirk deepen.

“Wonderful, this could be... fun. I'd suggest we... celebrate, but I don't think you'd like it.” she says with a sultry grin.

“And why would that be? I do like celebrating after all...” I say making her rise up and close the distance.

  
“Because you couldn't handle this...” she teases, leaning forward and kissing me, the moment she does I feel my body grow weak, my HP draining at a terrifying rate. As she breaks the kiss, she smirks at me, half my HP gone in an instant... she seems almost energised from it.

...A succubus? That's the only thing I can think of from the top of my head that would let her drain me with a kiss.

**No, she's human. It's her Semblance.**

“And I don't think your mother would be very happy finding your drained corpse, a shame... truly it is, we could have had fun.” she says with a smirk as my HP starts regenerating.

“...I'm going to find a way to nullify that power and when I do I'm going to ruin you.” I promise, making her laugh.

**+10 Affection with Evelyn [20/100] for threatening her? Mortals are weird.**

“Oh I hope you do, we could have such fun together... will that be all, 'Sir'?” she asks mockingly.

“It is, go and prepare for tomorrow. Make sure the other are ready as well.” I order after a moment, watching her walk away with a sway to her hips.

**Ability 'Allure' nullified. **

...Suddenly her popularity amongst men makes more sense, normally these types of groups are popular with women and girls, but Evelyn has far more male fans.

'She seems fun... any reason you haven't stuck a collar on her and bent her over the table?' Neo asks as she removes her illusion, revealing herself as she sits in the formerly empty chair next to me.

“Because sometimes it's more effective to play nice, as a sadist she'd fight any attempt to break her. She'll fall like all the others, but sometimes it's better to play the long con. Become friends with her, you have so much in common after all, I trust you can manipulate her easily enough?” I ask making her smirk.

'We'll be besties in no time at all! And she'll be choking on your dick right after. Thinks she can... do whatever she did to you? Oh I'm going ot enjoy this...'

As Neo descends into slightly crazed giggles I decide I need to calm her down before she does anything... Neo-ish. Moving behind her I place my hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them as she immediately starts to melt. Massages are the best way to keep her happy, Massages and violence.

**\- Later -**

Limping away from my bedroom I sigh to myself, the problem with massaging Neo is that it always ends in her getting super horny, I think she broke my hip.

She's satisfied for now, nice and calm. Well, as nice and calm as Neo can get. I think she's planning on tormenting Ren for a while so 'nice' might not be the right word.

Harmless? Definitely not. Tame? Nope. Docile? Gods no.

She isn't going to be causing any major trouble, that's the important part.

I think today's going to be a boring one mostly, there's too much preparation to be done for tomorrow for me to play around, the problem with being a boss is that I actually have responsibilities...

As much as I'd like to toss them off and spend the day playing around, I'm fairly certain that's the kind of thought process that got my predecessor killed. Until I have my position far more secure I need to actually do my job. Truly a tragedy.

A crime lord's work is never done...

**\- Tomorrow Late Afternoon - **

God damn I underestimated just how much effort was involved in running a club. Suddenly the reason why I saw so little of Willow makes sense. She was doing this while I slacked off.

When I finally become a true mother fucker, I'm going to make sure I blow her mind, she deserves it.

With her gone suddenly my jobs increased tenfold, opening a night-club alone would be a major source of work, but with both the strip club and casino all preparing for opening?

That's triple the work, I couldn't even enjoy the barely dressed girls dancing on stage as I took care of the logistics, the shift rotas, which girl would dance when.

I did get Skye to blow me under the desk while I was doing it for stress relief but still.

We don't have enough waitresses for the Night-club, but I have an idea for that... the twins have been a god-send, they've basically handled the entire night-club for me, proving their worth.

  
They will manage that floor, I've made it clear that they can do what they want with it... as long as it stays profitable. Jinx will be stationed there as well, as a bouncer. Her job is to deal with troublemakers (there shouldn't be many since my tech should keep people from becoming violent but she's there... just in case.)

Neo has decided she's running the Strip Club, is it so she can look at bouncing tits all day? Yes. Is she even embarrassed to admit that? No.She actually came up with an interesting idea... which might have just been her way of tormenting Kali more now that I think of it.

She recorded some of the better practice sessions and posted them on some social media sites... along with some porn sites to drum up interest, which has worked pretty well.

Kali's tits have been seen by thousands now. Turns out even racists love milf tits, Faunus lovers and bigots alike have watched the video and agreed.

Nice.

We have enough girls for the strip club, along with bar tenders to work the bar. All female, young and attractive. They'll actually be professionally dressed, this is a classy joint after all, only the actual dancers will be the ones getting naked.

The Casino doesn't have a manager who is part of my group, the woman we hired is a stern older lady Willow found, she's professional and seems to know what she's doing. I've played with the settings for the Mind Control Tech... I'm just going to call it the MCT from now on, I've played with the MCT to make patrons at the casino want to keep betting if they win and more importantly to make them think that there is absolutely no cheating here.

Which is true, I'm relying on the fact that even winners will want to keep betting to make a profit. Losers won't complain and winners will keep playing until they are losers.

Heading back to the strip club, I go over everything one last time, spotting Skye talking to Jaune as he drops off another crate full of booze for the bar, he's a surprisingly hard worker.

“Hey boss... do you need some more... assistance?” she asks as I approach, making me smile.

“Not right now, just going over the final preparations... are you ready for your debut?” I ask making her smile shyly.

“I am... Mistress Neo and the teacher she brought have taught me well... I'm ready.” she says after a moment.

“Good girl, I've seen you practice... you're a natural at this. Honestly you should have gone to stripping earlier.”

“Maybe I should have... it is... freeing, even exhilarating... maybe I've found my calling.” she says before the older woman the twins hired to teach our less experienced strippers calls her. “I've got to go... see you around.” she says as she rushes away.

“...Assistance? I'm surprised you even bother hiding it behind euphemisms.” Jaune says bitterly under his breath, not meaning to be heard.

  
“Is there a problem, Jauney?” I ask after a moment making him flinch.

“Other than you taking my girlfriend? No sir...” he says making me smirk.

“I thought as much, do try to remember Jaune, you're my bitch. If I want to fuck Skye right in front of you, I will. Here's the thing Jaune, in roughly two months Beacon starts. If you want to go there... you need my permission. Which means you want me happy with you, don't you?” I ask making him hesitate.

“...I can still go to Beacon?” he asks after a moment.

“If you do good work until then? Sure, you'll still be my bitch but a hunter under my control could be useful after all...” also I've already chipped him, while he was sleeping, I can keep him obedient and if he gets any idea?

Boom.

“I.. I will, I won't let you down.” he says slowly, a slight amount of hope in his eyes. “...did you have to take the first girlfriend I've ever gotten?” he asks after a moment.

  
“Yup. Do you know why?” I ask with a smirk.

  
“N-no?” he replies hesitantly, looking at me in confusion.

“Because you aren't strong enough to stop me. I could bring her back here and make you watch as I fill each of her holes with cum, before making you clean it up and you wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it.” I say easily. “Power is the only thing that really matters, whether it's political, financial, physical or any other kind. If you have it you can take whatever you want, and only people with more power can stop you. I'm powerful... you're nothing. Now fuck off and get back to work.” I say bluntly making him jump as he practically runs away.

**+10 Obedience with Jaune Arc [80/100] for the lesson on Power.**

Wimp. Making a slight adjustment to the MCT I order Jaune to watch Cuckold porn tonight. I'm not going to stop so he might as well enjoy me fucking his girl.

Heading back to my office I sigh as I spend some time finalising the plans for tonight... I was slightly worried that my MCT wouldn't be able to bring in a big enough crowd tonight... I haven't used it on such a large scale before after all.

There's already a queue outside. A big queue.

Almost show-time...

**\- Taiyang Xiao Long -**

...Perhaps he'd been to harsh on her. He knew she was really looking forwards to seeing the girl group perform and spending some time with her cousin.

Wasn't that a surprise... he didn't know why finding out Qrow had a child had surprised him but it had, really it should have been obvious that the careless guy would have forgotten the contraceptives at least once, if not more.

...There could be a thousand mini-Qrow's out there.

He wanted to meet his nephew (yes he knew he wasn't related by blood but that didn't matter), but Qrow had insisted he hold back, wanting to be the first to meet him once he was through 'gathering intelligence'.

Which was code for getting pissed somewhere while he gathered the courage to meet the kid he'd unknowingly abandoned. Qrow had a sense of duty, and finding out that his kid had been living on the streets for years? It hurt him. More than he'd ever admit.

Sighing he headed to Yang's room, he'd panicked when he saw her driving at ridiculous speeds through the streets of Vale on the video Qrow sent him, too afraid that she'd make a mistake and lose her life in such a pointless game.

Car crashes could kill Hunters if they were bad enough, Aura wasn't an answer to everything. A major crash without any protective gear at those speeds? She was a single bad turn away from being a smear.

But she had been outright depressed over her punishment, even agreeing to be grounded without her scroll until Beacon starts if she could have a single night to go to the clubs opening.

He'd been to angry and worried and declined.. but Qrow was going to be there... he could keep an eye on her and make sure she got back home before it was too late.

Yes, he was a wimp when it came to punishing his daughters.

Knocking on her door he frowned as she failed to answer, opening it hesitantly. She could have some headphones on? He'd walked in on her dancing in her underwear before after she failed to hear him knock.

Opening the door he looked through the empty room with a growing frown.

Checking with Ruby he found her wide-eyed as she tried to hide the cookie jar behind her back, he was sure he'd hidden it better this time...

Moving on he searched the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen with a deep frown. She couldn't have left, right? She didn't have Bumblebee so she'd have to walk and the Bullhead station was practically at the other side of Patch. Her scroll was missing from his hiding place, he'd have to get better at hiding her stuff.

Ember Celica was sitting in her bedroom so she wasn't training... Bumblebee was in the garage untouched, she couldn't take it since he'd sent Qrow the key.

Wait... Where was his car?

Oh.

**\- Yang - **

Looking at the giant queue she smirked as she walked past them all, strutting her stuff. She was screwed when she went home... but she'd just have to make tonight worth it.

As she reached the front, the bouncer said something into a earpiece before letting her in with a nod. So this was VIP treatment, waving at the people stuck in the queue she entered the club grinning.

  
This place blew Junior's out of the water.

Not just because it was bigger, better and not filled with dumb gangsters with shitty taste in fashion...

Looking towards the stage she felt her cool smirk fall away to an excited grin, seeing the four older girls on the stage performing.

“They could try but we're gonna wear the crown!”

She really should find Shiro... looking around she blushed slightly spotting him leaning against the bar watching her with a smirk, as he nodded towards the stage with a grin she waved at him and headed closer to the stage, pushing her way through the crowd to get to the front.

...So worth whatever punishment was waiting for her at home.

**\- Shiro - **

Yang fangirling is pretty funny, she tries to act so cool so watching her devolve into girlish cheers is highly entertaining.

“A nice place you have here... you're moving up in the world.” Cinder says with a smirk, her pet greenette carrying her drink.

“Thanks... I have to admit I didn't take you for a clubber...” I reply calmly as she stops in front of me

“Everyone needs a way to relax, mine is dancing... would you like to join me?” she asks holding a hand out.

  
“I'm supposed to be making sure everything is running right, I am on the clock after all.” I say after a moment making her smirk grow, despite the flash of anger that crosses her face.

“Aww... and I was hoping we could... dance the night away. It's so hard to find a partner worth... dancing with.” she says suggestively... okay, what does she want from me?

Cinder is dangerous. I don't know what she's involved in but she is absolutely dangerous, and I don't think I want to get dragged into whatever she is planning. Is she sexy? Yes, very much yes... but is it worth getting pulled into whatever she is up to? Probably not.

“Duty calls though, I underestimated the hype we'd built... this place is beyond packed.” I say with a laugh.

“I suppose I can understand that... still, I was hoping we could talk, perhaps when things die down?” she asks afterwards.

“You realise things won't die down until early morning right? We close at 3am, and it looks like we'll be packed till then.” I say after a moment.

“Then I'll wait till early morning.” she replies easily... I get the feeling that she really won't like being told no... I hurt her pride by turning down her offer to dance.

“That works for me, enjoy yourself until then, but work calls.” I say easily as my earpiece starts transmitting.

“Later then...” she says as she hesitates for a moment, before she heads back into the crowd.

“She isn't used to being told no...” Emerald says after a moment.

“And I'm not used to being told what to do, I'll listen to what she has to say but I'm not one of her followers. If whatever she wants benefits me, I'll consider it.” I say bluntly making her wince slightly. “Why do you follow her around like a lost puppy anyway?” I ask as she glares at me lightly.

“Because she saved me, gave me a home...” she admits.

“So she's good at finding little lost souls? That doesn't make her a good person, just good at manipulating people.” I say bluntly as her glare intensifies. “Hey, I'm not judging... honestly I'm impressed. But I neither need nor want her help but she clearly wants mine for some reason... I don't know what she's up to... but if she wants my help she better make a good offer.” I say as she turns and follows after Cinder angrily.

  
Meh, it's still true even if she doesn't like it. Wonder who the grey haired guy Cinder is talking to is? Judging from the way he's standing I'd say he's another of her minions but I haven't seen him before.

Aww... she told her mommy on me, watching Emerald talk to Cinder, I smirk as Cinder's eyes move to me, making eye contact as she stares at me from across the busy club, after a minute or two she breaks it, talking to the two minions.

Moving on myself I head back behind the bar, pausing as I spot two different people watching me, one attractive blonde woman with glasses and a man with entirely too many empty bottles around him as he stares at me with an odd look.

Between a hot blonde and a drunk, my choice is simple.

**\- Cinder -**

She really didn't like being turned down.

She wasn't stupid enough to cause a scene here... not with both Qrow Branwen and Glynda Goodwitch lurking around the club, it was enough to send her into droves of paranoia.

Why were they here? Did they suspect her? Was there a team of hunters waiting to ambush her outside? After a moment she realised that both of them were ignoring her and focusing on Shiro... which was another problem.

Not one but two of Ozpin's inner circle showing up meant they knew he had magic, they wanted to recruit him themselves.

She needed him on her side, Roman's disappearance and the White Fang's retreat had put her in a bind, she wouldn't be able to find Roman if he didn't want to be found, and with Adam being recruited by Salem herself she'd lost her chance with the White Fang...

She needed two things, Talented recruits and manpower. If she could get Shiro not only would she get a magic user she'd get Neo as well, Neo's obsession could work in her favour.

Or it could hinder her, the illusionary assassin was a threat, even to her. If things ended up hostile with Shiro, she'd have to fight Neo as well. Shiro wasn't strong enough yet to be a threat, but Neo was.

Perhaps more importantly... Emerald had seen Shiro working on his machines, he wasn't immune to her hallucinations, not yet anyway. An army of machines was being created beneath this very club...

What Shiro was planning with them, she didn't know, but after losing the White Fang as potential manpower she needed forces of her own, and Shiro happened to be sitting on some.

The problem... was that he was as stubborn as Roman, Shiro clearly didn't want to obey anyone, he was similar to Mercury in that aspect but Mercury could be controlled with money, he was a true mercenary.

Something she had to consider is that if she kept having set-backs, Mercury might decide the risk wasn't worth the money and abandon her cause. He didn't have the loyalty Emerald had to her.

Shiro didn't need her money, he undoubtedly had far more than she did given the club. She considered seducing him, but he was smarter than she gave him credit. His comments to Emerald were concerning... he wasn't wrong but it still meant he'd be on guard for any manipulations.

He was attracted to her, she'd seen his eyes linger on her body as they spoke, but he was well aware that she wanted something from him, he wasn't thinking with his dick.

Which didn't match the intel she had on him at all... she couldn't seduce him. Or to be more precise she couldn't manipulate him into caring for her, he'd likely happily fuck her but it would be just sex to him... she'd be giving up her body for no benefit which was... not something she was willing to do.

The only person he seemed to care about was Neo and his mother and sister to a lesser extent.

As she saw Glynda Goodwitch stroll towards Shiro she frowned, she'd have to speak with Shiro at a later date... it was too risky to stick around with so many of Ozpin's people lurking around.

Sending Shiro a text telling him she needed to wait until a later date for their meeting she left the club, leaving Mercury as he danced on the club-floor.

Heading outside with Emerald behind her she quickly left the area, heading back to her hotel room. As she moved down the surprisingly quiet street her senses screamed at her, causing her to lunge forwards as a blade passed through the space her head was seconds before.

Turning around with a scowl she froze seeing the masked face glaring at her.

She didn't bring her weapon as a show of trust towards Shiro... and she'd made Emerald and Mercury leave their weapons as well... she didn't want to make Shiro think they were planning on fighting after all.

Fighting Raven Fucking Branwen with no weapon wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.

“Can I help you?” she asked as Emerald joined her, watching the masked woman tilt her head slightly.

“...you can die.” the sociopath said bluntly as she closed the distance, using her Semblance she superheated the pavement, launching shards of burning concrete at her assailant, forcing her to move back.

As she gestured for Emerald to make Raven hallucinate she felt her heart drop, seeing Raven be joined by another face she really didn't want to see right now.

“Thought I saw you lurking around, Sis. So, what brings you to Vale?” Qrow cockily asked as he unsheathed his scythe.

“Killing Salem's pets. Go away, Traitor.” Raven muttered, barely glancing at her brother as her eyes locked onto Cinder.

“Can't do that... if these two really work for Salem, I'm taking them in.” he said, his drunkenness vanishing at the mention of her mistress, his scythe unsheathed and battle ready as he stared at us.

“Emerald...” she trailed off sternly, making the thief flinch.

“...I'm using my Semblance on her, she shouldn't be able to see us.” she admitted. Before she could really think about that she had to move again, dodging as Raven's blade sliced at her chest, her aura blocking the blow.

Before she could recover and retaliate Qrow closed the distance, kicking her in the side before he swung his scythe at her, taking chunks of her aura away as he sliced her several times in a single move.

Feeling the unfamiliar emotion of fear grow in her chest she watched as Raven smashed Emerald away before rushing towards her, her blade prepared to end her life.

Flinching she watched as Qrow fired a shotgun blast directly at his sisters back, knocking her off guard as her blade missed Cinder by an inch, as Qrow swung his blade at Raven who blocked it with a growl she scrambled to her feet.

“Quickly, I can't keep making Qrow hallucinate for long.” Emerald whispered grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

Sparing a moment to glance at the fighting siblings she took Emeralds advice and ran as far and fast as she could.

...Qrow knew her face now, and that meant Ozpin would soon enough.

Could nothing go right for her?

As they reached their room, she pulled Emerald into a tight hug, she was easy to keep happy with a little affection and she had definitely earned it this time.

**\- Raven -**

“You're an idiot.” she said bluntly as she looked down at her drunken brother.

“Hey! I thought I was attacking her...” he muttered as he got up. “What are you doing here anyway? And don't say you're here for Cinder... I saw you watching Shiro.” he said seriously.

“You're an idiot who can't tell the difference between hallucinations and reality. And why does it matter to you if I decided to check up on my nephew?” she asked watching him scowl angrily. Still so easy to anger.

“Because he's my son.” he said before she interrupted him.

  
“Who you've never even spoken to. And he's a Branwen by blood, even if he's the son of a traitor he belongs with the tribe.” she said bluntly watching Qrow grip his weapon with a glare.

“I don't have time for this, I need to report to the old man about Salem's minions...” he started before she interrupted again.

“Who would be dead if you weren't a fool.” she said, watching him glare at her for a moment before he sighed, changing to his crow form and flying into the night.

...This could be annoying, she'd hoped to kill them both before they could escape and report to Salem. Thanks to Qrow's idiocy she'd have to move the tribe again and stay on the defensive in case Salem tried retaliating against her.

Annoying.

**\- Shiro -**

“So... what brings a Beacon teacher to my club?” I ask as I serve her a drink, getting a small smile from her before her face goes back to the stern look she's been using to chase off men.

She's one of the better looking women here, especially now that Cinder has left, she's been approached by men in various states of drunkenness throughout the evening.

“Even teachers need some R&R occasionally, I've had a lot of work to do preparing for the new school year and I needed a break.” she says as she sips her drink.

Glynda Goodwitch... is sexy as fuck. She's also powerful and intelligent...

Unfortunately she's also on guard, I won't be drugging her anytime soon, and my MCT has it's limits, I can put suggestions in her head but she's self-controlled enough to dismiss them and I can't keep doing it without making her suspicious.

If I want to have those stern eyes starting up at me as she worships my dick I need... an opening. Something to get past her guard, which at the moment I absolutely do not have.

So for now I just have to bide my time.

“I suppose it would be hard work being a Huntress and a teacher at the same time...” I say making her laugh.

“That it is... so, I'm curious. What made you decide to open this place?” she asks keeping her eyes locked with mine.

“A whim, I guess? The previous owner of this tower laid down a lot of the groundwork before he ran out of money, I just continued where he left off.” I admit making her lips twitch.

“And I suppose being a hormonal teenage owning a strip club must be a dream come true...” she says watching me.

“Well, what can I say? We all have our vices. Some have alcohol, some have drugs, Mine is women.” I admit.

“Is this what you wanted to do when you were younger? I can feel your Aura, it's unusual for a civilian to have their Aura awakened after all, that's usually for Hunter's in training...” she trails off making me laugh.

  
“I've never been to a hunter school, I had my Aura awakened recently, Vale can be a dangerous place... I'm a decent fighter, and I'll be fighting in the Mistral Tournament next month, but I've never studied to be a hunter.” I admit, as she goes to speak some shouting interrupts us making me scowl.

  
“Duty calls... enjoy your drink Miss Goodwitch.” I say moving over to where some drunken teen who doesn't even look old enough to drink is arguing with a familiar face and a less familiar face.

“Velvet? Didn't take you for a club goer... what's going on here?” I ask the bunny faunus as she flinches from all the attention they are drawing.

“I'm guessing your Shiro then?” her friend asks, a pair of chocolate eyes peeking into mine from above a pair of sunglasses.

“I am, and you are, Miss Sunglasses indoors?” I ask making her lips twitch.

“Coco Adel, your new maid actually... but for tonight I'm just a sexy patron. This asshole just pulled my cute bunnies ears. I was just about to teach him a lesson in respect.” she says cracking her knuckles with a grin.

“I think not, Miss Adel.” Glynda's voice calls out making Coco pale. “If you wish to drink while you are off the school grounds so be it, but I will not have a Beacon student getting into fights with civilians.. although now that I look at you... Mister Thrush is it? First of all, racism is unbecoming of a Hunter in training, second of all, you are underage and should not be here in the first place, certainly not drunk. And Finally, this is not the best start to your time at Beacon. Picking a fight with your seniors is unwise.” she scolds making him pale.

  
“Underage? Can I see your ID... you shouldn't have gotten served.” I say in annoyance, Glynda levitating his Id from his pocket and checking it.

“This is fake, it's an impressive fake but a fake all the same. I've seen his real ID since he's a future student at Beacon... assuming he doesn't make enough of a fool of himself to get his admission reconsidered.” she says with a scowl making the drunken idiot stutter out an apology.

...wasn't expecting his future teacher to show up, huh?  
  
“Hey boss, sorry I'm late. A pair of idiots got into a fight over a bet, I've split them up and kicked them out.” Jinx says as she approaches. “”Want me to toss this idiot out as well?” she asks grabbing Russel by the collar and lifting him up off the floor.

“Yes, please... before he manages to ruin his life any-more. Mr Thrush was it? I take it I don't have to tell you not to come back until you're eighteen?” I ask in amusement as he is carried away by a girl a foot smaller than him. “Consider yourself lucky, Coco. If you'd got into a fight you'd be joining him.” I say making her sigh.

“Fair enough... but he's still a di-” she trails off, staring at her unamused teacher. “...I didn't think you'd be the clubbing type, Professor.” she said sheepishly.

“Everyone needs a way to relax, I prefer mine to not involve stopping my students from getting into fights, Miss Adel.” Glynda replied with a deadpan stare making Coco blush slightly.

“Err... got it. I'll behave. Come on Velvet, lets just... not be here.” she said grabbing Velvet's hand and moving to another part of the club.

“...Why did Coco say she was your maid?” Glynda asked after a moment.

“I'm a busy guy, so I hired a maid service to clean my penthouse, Velvet is my current maid but my penthouse is too big so I asked her to find a second one, I guess that's Coco... ” I admit making her frown for a moment before she sighs.

“There's no rules against summer jobs in Beacon, I suppose it's none of my business. I'll have to keep an eye on Mr Thrush, racism has no place in Beacon.” she mumbles mostly to herself.

“Why don't you go back to your drink, you're here to relax after all.” I suggest making her laugh slightly.

“Yes... yes I am. A good point, I came here to get away from my responsibilities after all... I need another drink.” she says with a sigh, heading back to the bar.

“This is fun, I get to drink and throw idiots around.” Jinx says as she returns.

“Glad you're having fun.”

“So, where's the midget?” she asks looking around with a small scowl.

“Neo's... busy at the moment.” I say with a deadpan tone, my lips twitching slightly.

**\- Neo -**

Clapping her hands she watched Kali remove her bra and toss it to the side, spinning around the pole as a room full of men (and some women) watched her.

She could practically feel the shame radiating off the cougar as she danced for a room of people who weren't her husband, but she kept her sultry smile in place despite it, her dancing impressive as she showed none of the unpleasant feelings inside her.

She'd made it clear that if Kali didn't do a good job, Blake would be the one paying for it. It was good to give people some motivation...

Watching the Milfs breasts bounce as she danced she bit her lip, she was really horny and Shiro was busy downstairs... spotting Skye she checked the schedule to make sure she didn't have to dance soon before she covered them both in an illusion, the dark room hiding their disappearance as she dragged the girl over to a corner and forced her onto her knees, a single stern look had her lifting Neo's pencil skirt and pulling her wet thong down, putting her tongue to good use as Neo watched the show.

This was the life... the only thing that would make it better would be Skye's skillful tongue being replaced by Shiro's fat dick... but she couldn't have everything.

Taking a picture of herself, making sure to get Skye in the frame she sent it to Shiro with a smirk, if he got horny and couldn't deal with it because he was busy then tonight would be rough and brutal.

Just the way she liked it..

**\- Shiro -**

“Very busy.” I repeat with a smirk, Neo is eternally horny. I know what she's trying to do with her constant pictures and videos of the dancers, she wants me horny for later.

That's fine, I'm horny either way anyway.

Spending some more time jumping between the different jobs that needed doing, I get interrupted by the guy I saw staring at me earlier.

  
“So.... you're Shiro right?” he asked hesitantly, looking at me with a weird look. A quick Observe tells me all I need to know... and makes him flinch slightly as it goes off... did he sense that?

“And you are Qrow Branwen, Teacher at Patch, Hunter Extraordinaire and Absentee Father. A pleasure to finally meet you.” I say with a smirk as he winces, I looked him up after Willow told me his name, he's a pretty big deal when it comes to Hunters.

“I... okay, I deserved that one... look, I had no idea you were alive, if I did...” he trails off.

“Something something, very sorry, something something, better childhood? I've already done this with Mum. It's fine, you didn't know and I've grown up pretty well. I don't have a grudge, but being an ass is kinda my thing so don't be surprised if I use it to mock you.” I admit making him pause before he chuckles.

“An ass? Well, you had to get something from me. You'll fit in fine... look I'm going to be honest? I have no idea how to be a father. I'm not exactly... responsible most of the time, but you're my son... and I'm damn well having a familial relationship with you. I'll just work this out as I go...” he says with a shrug. “And a heads up? My family... our family are pretty family orientated. Expect your... uncle Taiyang to just kinda show up eventually. Guys a bit weird but he means well... and Yang will probably show up and... oh she is in so much trouble.” he trials off as I point into the crowd, easily picking the blonde teen out from the busy crowd around the stage.

“Yeah, we've met. She was surprised someone like me could be the son of her Drunkle Qrow.” I say making him rub his neck with a sigh.

  
“Of course she was. Look, I have... work to do tonight, Hunter work. And I need to drag the brat back home. But I'll be back, I have no idea how this is going to work, but I'm a stubborn guy, I'll make it work.” he says with a grin that reminds me entirely too much of Yang's.

“I'm busy at the moment anyway, but feel free to come back whenever you want... hell bring Yang when she's not grounded... and there was a Ruby as well right?” I ask making him chuckle.

“Yeah... Yang will be grounded till Beacon starts, but I can bring Ruby for a visit. She needs a friend her age... just don't be surprised if she spends the entire time talking about her weapon. I'll let you get back to work, heh... my kid the club owner? Making your old man proud already... nice place, upstairs is pretty good too.” he chuckles as he heads into the crowd, grabbing Yang by the collar and pulling her out.

Waving off Jinx as she got ready to intervene I smirk, watching Yang pale as she realises how caught she is. Giving her a wave, I get a middle finger back from her.

Heading upstairs myself I leave the nightclub under the twins management, they might be a bit overwhelmed but they're doing great.

Heading into my office I smirk as I sit at my computer, loading up the right program. There have been hundreds of people in the clubs tonight... and all of them unlocked their scrolls at some point. This generation practically live of their scrolls after all.

And every time they unlocked their scrolls? I copied their data.

Most of it is unimportant, but there are of course some people of interest.

First up, Cinder herself. Checking her messages I sigh, she's practically paranoid. All her messages are empty, which means she deletes them after she gets them. Her contacts reveal a bit more, Emerald and Mercury obviously, but also an Arthur Watts, Roman Torchwick (who has a dozen missed calls, someone isn't answering his phone), Hazel Rainart and... Leonardo Lionheart? A quick search on him shows that he's the headmaster of Haven... why would such a respectable figure be on the contacts list of a criminal like Cinder?

Her photos don't reveal much, well it reveals a lot... just nothing important. The pictures of her in various states of undress is welcome... I think she's a bit of a narcissist. Almost every picture on her scroll... is of her. Saved.

Emerald is just as careful and has even less on her scroll. Cleared texts, no search history, nothing I can use. No nudes either, she has one of her in a nightie but it's pretty modest, honestly her normal outfit reveals more.

Mercury... reveals too much. Dick Pics. Lots of dick pics.

Qrow is an interesting one, several calls to Headmaster Ozpin recently, along with a text describing Cinder and mentioning his sister. He's careful though, no major details, no names.

His contacts are full of one-night stands and flings.

Glynda is equally careful... only her search history hasn't been cleared lately. Why was she searching my name? Before she was even looking up the club, she was looking into me.

She even has a picture of me saved to her Scroll. Something to consider, she wasn't telling the truth about why she was here... which is why I feel no guilt over saving her pictures of her in a kinky black corset and thong, judging by the riding crop in her hand she's into some kinky shit. Something to consider, I doubt blackmailing her with them would work but it's good to know.

Yang has... porn. Lots and lots of porn. Straight, Bisexual, Gay, Lesbian, Men, Women, Human, Faunus. She watches it all. One thing I find.. unusual is how empty her texts and call-logs are.

Call to me, call to me, call to Ruby, call to me. Texts to me, some to Qrow, some to Ruby. She basically messages family... and only family. I took her for a popular girl who'd have a thousand texts.

The real treasure trove is her pictures, hundreds upon hundreds of selfies, all in various states of undress. Do I want to see her completely nude riding a dildo? There's a video of that. Do I want to see her dressed as a slutty nurse? Plenty of pictures of her both dressed up and stripping out of it. Dozens of pictures of her amazing breasts, each surprisingly perky for her size. They practically defy gravity. Slutty pictures, racy pictures, cute pictures. She has them all.

She doesn't seem to send them to anyone or post them anywhere, but she takes a lot... and now they're mine.

Coco is another one with far too many pictures of herself... thousands, and they of a similar type, ranging from fully dressed to utterly naked... only with her I find something far more interesting. She is posting them, only after she edits her face out of them though.

She's an e-girl, posing pictures for her fans... and nudes for her paying fans. She's streamed herself as well, always wearing a mask. She left her account signed in on her scroll.

The pictures that include an incredibly embarrassed Velvet are wonderful, looks like Coco forces Velvet to take pictures with her. Nothing she's posting online though.

After helping myself to the unedited pictures I look through her messages... most from Velvet, or her two team members. They meet up to hang out on occasion. Doesn't look like they are anything more than friends though.

She's got messages from Velvet taking about me, Velvet offering her the job as my maid for the rest of the summer.

The frequent messages from debt collectors are telling, she owes money to some... insistent people.

Well isn't that interesting? She has messages from 'clients' she's worked as a maid for... looks like Coco has a side job along side her side job.

TheOldMan: I'll be more than generous.

Coco: I've told you repeatedly, no insertion. I don't do that, not even Oral. If you want my services, pick already. I have other clients if you get too pushy.

TheOldMan: Fine, Stripping, Groping and a tit-job. I'll pay when you arrive. Wear something sexy.

Coco: Will be there tonight, make sure you have the money.

TheOldMan: I will, oh and send me a picture to tide me over...

Coco: Here. I'm adding an extra charge for that.

Looking at the attached picture of her naked breasts, her top and bra pulled up I smirk.

Coco the Hunter/Maid/Escort? Looking back at her debt collectors they have been getting outright threatening, and Coco owes a lot... at least in normal people terms. Normal people don't have millions to throw around after all.

It takes some digging to find the cause of her problems... bills for ammunition, she eats through an immense amount of Dust with her weapon and it's adding up, add onto that a shopping addiction? She's ordered countless outfits even with her debt... she's just digging the debt hole deeper.

I'm going to have her eating out of my hand before the end of her first day... I'll happily pay of her debt... if she gets rid of that no insertion rule and becomes my exclusive plaything. Never been a sugar-daddy before.

Velvet's scroll doesn't show much, boring search history, no pictures of interest but I got those on Coco's, no messages that aren't just boring everyday stuff... her search history reveals one thing of note...

'How to suppress your heat - Rabbit Faunus.'

'Can you stop yourself from going into heat - Rabbit Faunus.'

'How to deal with your heat - Rabbit Faunus.'

Interesting.

All in all not a bad first haul. And it will only get better as more and more people enter my range.

**\- Bonus Scene – Yang's Punishment - **

“Okay, I know you're mad.” she stared as her father stared at her with an emotionless face. “But first of all... K/DA! I couldn't miss that! And second of all, I wanted to spend sometime with my cousin who I've only just discovered. Which didn't happen since a certain drunken asshole kidnapped me.” she mumbled.

Seeing him cross his arms she sighed.

“And I'm sorry about borrowing your car... and taking my Scroll back, here you can have it.” she said passing it to him, at this point she was just trying to lessen the punishment she knew was coming.

“...I was going to let you go as long as you went with Qrow, and then you just... ran off.” he said with a disappointed sigh making her wince. See didn't even need to sneak out? Which meant all the punishments were going to be for nothing.

“I don't suppose I can just say sorry? Then we can move on from this?” she asked him, watching him stare at her with a deadpan look. “Yeah... didn't think so.

“Come here.” he ordered making her wince. She was probably the only seventeen year old to still get spanked, but all attempts to convince her father that it was weird were ignored. His argument was that it was what Summer did to her when she was naughty and Summer knew best which was hard to argue with, at least without making him break down into tears. Her dad was legitimately broken in a lot of ways, being abandoned by one woman then losing the next had a heavy toll. She wasn't even sure he'd pass a psych evaluation if she was being honest.

As she was pulled over his lap, she frowned as her shorts were pulled down, an aura covered hand being brought down on her bootylicious ass making her yelp, her dad was... very strong.

Counting without being told to she had to fight down the biggest problem, each spank sending a jolt of pleasure through her body, being spanked was bad, being spanked by your father when you had a masochism fetish? So much worse... her Semblance made her need to take damage... and eventually she'd grown to enjoy the feeling of pain, which made this very, very awkward.

As he reached twenty, he stopped making her breath a sigh of relief, she had almost moaned several times, turning them into yelps to hide her arousal. Her family was fucked up.

“You just don't listen, every time you just push and push... why do you want to leave that much?” her father muttered. “Are you going to just leave forever one day? Just like her?” he asked making her eyes widen at the slightly slurred words... he was drunk? He only really got drunk on the anniversary of her mother leaving and the anniversary of Summer's death. “Shows up in Vale but can't even bother to see me... and you're just as bad. I told you, you are grounded. You can't leave. But no... you just don't listen do you? Well, let's see if this gets the message into your head.” he growled, gripping her panties and starting to pull them down, grabbing them herself she held them up with wide eyes.

“I really don't think that's a good idea... I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” she said quickly, trying to stand up, to stop this she flinched as his far stronger hand forced her back over his knee, his free hand holding her down. Despite her own strength... she was far weaker than a famous hunter like him. looking up into his glaring eyes before she yelped as he simply gripped them and pulled, tearing them away.

“Summer said that. She said it over and over again, so where is she?” he whined before his hand came down on her bare ass, making her yelp again. “You have been naughty, and you have to be punished, it's what Summer would have done.” he ranted to himself, repeatedly spanking her until she could feel her ass burning from the relentless punishment.

“Dad... please, I've learnt my lesson.” she said quickly, flinching at the look in his eyes.

“Have you? Will you be a good girl?” he asked making her nod rapidly.

“I will, I promise.” she said nodding quickly. As his hand moved away she jumped up, grabbing her shorts and pulling them over her sore ass quickly.

  
“Good, you... you have to be a good girl. Summer would want you to be a good girl.” he muttered, his words blurred together.

“And what would my mother want?” she asked, unable to help herself.

“Raven?” he asked before snorting. “Raven wouldn't care either way, she doesn't care about you, doesn't care about me, about anything but her little bandit tribe.” he drunkenly ranted making her eyes widen.

It hurt to hear, but this was the most she'd ever gotten out of him.

“Do you know where she went? Why she left?” she asked quickly before pausing... of course.

“Su-mmer... Raven...” he mumbled, laying face first on her bed.

Just wonderful. Wasn't this going to be fun in the morning, assuming he even remembered. Dragging him to his room she tossed him onto his bed with very little gentleness and went back to her room.

...She just wanted to sleep, today had been a roller-coaster. High-point, seeing her favourite band live. Low-point, getting spanked by a drunken father and then told her mother didn't care for her.

A weird, weird day... K/DA were still awesome though... she'd have to get Kuro to get her their autograph.

**Authors Note : So, I've decided to alternate chapters while I'm so busy, so it's back to Gamers Guide to Conquest next. I'll keep alternating every chapter until I have more time IRL when I'll go back to the normal two of each.**

**And really dude, whining about Shiro being a sadistic rapist? What did you think you were reading? How did you get ten chapters in before you caught on for that matter. You know who you are.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	12. Busy Days

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 12 : The Busy Life

I massively underestimated the time factor of owning a successful and popular night club, a casino and a strip club... the Lien is pouring in, but there's always a hundred things to do.

My entire weekend was just working, we've hired more people to lessen the load but there's just so much to do.

The club has been open for a few days now... and it hasn't started to die down, well I expected that but it means every night is as busy as the opening night, we've had a full club every single night.

And I've had a lot to do, every single day. Even in the day when it's shut there's still tons to do. I haven't had time to play with the prisoners, work on my tech or do anything really.

It's times like this that I'm happy I get Exp for drinking and sex, it means I keep levelling even when I'm busy. I need to start perpetrations for the Tournament... but I just don't have the time.

I've even resorted to building some machines specifically for heavy lifting, they can take care of the seemingly constant deliveries we get with only a single human to supervise...

It took some time to do but anything that lowers the workload in the long run is a victory, unfortunately I can't get machines to do all the paperwork, not yet anyway... and I don't want to leave this kind of stuff to anyone else, these kinds of numbers need a level of trust which I just don't have with most of my staff. The Twins are pretty good with numbers but they are also running the club and are usually busy, and Neo... I'm not brave enough to leave her with paperwork. She'd get bored and a bored Neo is a dangerous thing.

Still... I've found a way to make it less unpleasant, to make these endless sheets more doable.

Looking down with a smirk I stare into the golden eyes staring back at me, giving Kali a pat on the head as she obediently sucks my dick before I go back to work.

All work and no play makes Shiro a very unhappy boy, so I get my play where I can.

**\- Kali -**

She didn't like Shiro, not at all... but she had to admit that out of the options she preferred it when she was called to 'serve' Shiro.

Neo was a monster, she could do everything right... and be punished anyway. No matter what she did pain and humiliation was almost guaranteed. Often with Blake being forced to watch. Neo and Shiro together could go either way... they feed into each others cruelty. She made him worse, and he made her want to show off... that being said they also often simply forgot about her and jumped each other.

The amount of times she'd been tied up only for them to end up having rough sex with each other, forgetting about her completely.

Shiro alone was the best of the three, he was predictable unlike Neo. When she was called to him it was for sex, sometimes it had plenty of foreplay with her giving him a private dance and striptease before he took her... and sometimes he was busy so she was simply bent over his desk and pounded, or ordered under the desk so he could have some relief while he worked.

As long as she didn't disobey him, or do anything to anger him he didn't hurt her or go out of his way to humiliate her. It made him the preferable choice, after being subjected to Neo's sadism something as simple as spending her day on her knees sucking his dick was almost pleasant, he even gave her a cushion for her knees.

As the all too familiar taste of his cum filled her mouth she obediently swallowed, barely pausing in her actions. He wouldn't go soft for some time yet anyway.

Honestly, she preferred this to dancing. Being used for a single mans pleasure was better than taking her clothes off on a stage for hundreds of people enjoyment. She knew some of her 'co-worker's enjoyed it, hell she;d caught Skye masturbating after her show from the excitement of being watched but she didn't share their enjoyment. Every pair of eyes staring at her naked body felt like another betrayal of her husband.

It was strange that sleeping with Shiro felt less of a betrayal but it did.

  
She was just glad that she'd managed to convince him to not make her give private dances, she knew that clients weren't allowed to touch the dancers but the thought of spending her days grinding herself against strangers disgusted her. It was easier to think that it was a sacrifice she was willing to make before she'd actually danced on stage.

Getting back to work she obediently bobbed her head as he calmly did his paperwork, if today went like normal he'd get bored and fuck her eventually, then reluctantly get back to work.

As much as it shamed her she could feel the slight trail of arousal running down her leg, she had a high libido and this far away from her husband she still needed to see to her own needs. Shiro might be an asshole, but he was an asshole who was surprisingly good at hitting all her buttons.

He did a far better job than her fingers could and her body knew it.

**\- Shiro – Next Day -**

“So... that whole club fight hasn't messed this up for me right?” Coco asks hesitantly wearing a somewhat more revealing maid outfit than Velvets. The adorable bunny has already started working leaving me to 'interview' Coco as she stands in front of me awkwardly.

  
“No, the guy was a drunken asshole, and even worse he was giving my favourite cute bunny girl shit, which is unacceptable. Honestly if I didn't have to be professional I'd have cheered you on, but as I do I'll just settle with kicking him out and banning him. Still, I make a habit to... investigate my employees, especially ones who'll be in my private areas. Coco Adel, Huntress in training, brilliant marks at school, leader of Team CFVY... also deeply in debt with... six different loan sharks.” I say, checking the sheet in front of me mostly for show making her flinch. “While I trust Velvet, you can understand why I might be... hesitant to hiring someone in debt... it makes people desperate, and desperation makes people stupid. There's a lot of extremely valuable things laying around my penthouse after all.” I say coldly watching her pale quickly.

“I wouldn't steal from you... I might be pretty desperate but I haven't fallen that low, I swear.” she starts quickly before I raise a hand and make her pause.

  
“But you have fallen low enough to resort to prostitution?” I ask pressing a button on my pc and making my TV turn on, showing one of the pictures she sent to her clients making her eyes widen in shock. “Don't be too surprised, I make it a habit to know everything when I'm dealing with people... and nothing stays secret forever. Selling extra 'services' to your former clients, along with live-streaming yourself stripping and selling pictures of yourself... and yet you haven't even managed to put a dent into your debt... instead it's just grown and grown. Care to explain that?” I ask with a smirk making her wince.

“...I use a mini-gun to fight with, it's an amazing weapon that can shred Grimm but... it costs a small fortune in Dust to use. Beacon gives us a stipend to use on ammo and weapon maintenance but my costs are far higher. Eventually I ate through the Beacon Funds... and my own. I didn't read the contract closely enough and the interest is a bit of a problem.” she admits after a moment making me raise an eyebrow. “...What is it?” she asks.

“During the opening you spent almost 200 Lien on drinks, you even paid for Velvet's drinks, and I've dug around and found that you are a regular at dozens of clothing and accessory stores.” I say bluntly making her wince again as she laughs nervously.

  
“...okay fine I might have a bit of a spending problem.” she admits after a moment. “A girl has to look good, you know?” she says with a laugh.

“Even when the girls thousands of Lien in debt? You can see why I might be a bit hesitant to trust you, your debt is only getting bigger and desperation is a dangerous thing. A desperate person will do incredibly stupid things.” I say calmly making her sigh.

“Look, I get it I do... but I need this, you're right I'm not getting any closer to paying it off, I swear I won't steal from you. I'm training to be a Huntress, I can't afford a criminal record.” she says quickly, not quite begging yet.

“I am willing to give you a chance to prove that, but be warned that I will be watching very carefully...” I say making her let out a held breath before a smirk grew on her lips, her hand resting on her hip as she leaned forwards slightly giving me a generous view at her cleavage.

“Of course, Sir... watch me as much as you like.. and if you want to see more, just let me know.” she says with a sultry look.

“I've already seen everything, remember?” I ask changing the picture to different shots of her. “Still, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing some in person, but I don't share. If I'm buying your... extra services I expect to be the only person buying them. I don't care about your live-streaming but if I'm touching you I expect to be the only one.” I say making her pause for a moment.

“That's less of a client... and more of a sugar daddy.” she remarks making me smirk.

“It is, is that a problem?” I ask making her bite her lip for a moment.

  
“No vaginal sex, and I expect to be paid very well.” she starts with a smirk. “And it stays between us, I don't want Velvet to know I'm whoring myself out. If she finds out I'll just say I'm doing it for fun or something like that. Pay well and I'll take care of all your needs till I return to Beacon.” she offers quickly making me pull out a suitcase and place it one the desk, opening it up calmly to show the rows of Lien inside.

“I have need of your services for more than just sex, my dear... my little sister is starting in Beacon next year, along with my cousin. I could use someone to... keep an eye on them while they're there if you catch my drift.” I say calmly, I want a spy in Beacon, starting her off with just 'keeping an eye on my relatives' is an innocent way to do it.

“That's... a lot of money.” she mutters, looking over it with wide eyes... and red cheeks. Is she getting turned on... by money?

“For you? Probably. For me? Not so much. I can drop 20,000 Lien without batting an eye, it's not even a days profits.” I say watching the blush deepen. “Consider it a start up bonus, you'll find I pay far better then your former clients.” I say making her smirk turn into a wide smile.

“So you want me to watch your lil sis and cousin for you? That's cute... and pretty easy, when they're in the grounds anyway. Not much I can do when they're on missions though... still, I'm in... boss.” she says moving closer and running her hand over the Lien cards, shaking slightly as she bits her lip. “So... do you want to... celebrate, 'Daddy'?” she asks as she stares at me with hooded eyes, making me grin, getting up from my desk and moving to a comfy chair in the corner of my office.

“I do, come here and show me what I'm buying...” I order making her grin at me as she struts across the room, her hands moving to the back of her maid dress as she undoes it and lets it fall to the floor, revealing a pair of sexy brown underwear. Brown, Chocolate, Coco. Well, she keeps to her theme I guess.

“Sure thing, Daddy... let your baby girl take care of you.” she says with a smile as she drops to her knees, crawling in front of me before she pauses on her knees, leaning forwards with her head resting against my leg, her hand brushing over my crotch.

It's a bit weird to be called 'daddy' by someone my age, but whatever, I can work with it.

  
“Lose the bra... and put those pouty lips to better use.” I order making her flinch slightly, she refused to do anything that involved insertion with her other clients, she has never sucked dick for money, time to see how far I can push her.

**\- Coco -**

“You're so demanding Daddy... that's sexy.” she replied as she undid her bra and let it fall to the floor, grabbing her exposed breasts and pushing them together for him. “Do you like these, Daddy?” she asked making him smirk.

This was a step further than she'd ever taken things before...

Undoing his belt she pulled his large shaft out and gently stroked it staring up into his icy blue eyes while she thought it over.

She'd never let a clients dick enter her, not her pussy, not her ass and not her mouth... but then, her other clients couldn't drop 20k like it was pocket change.

Leaning forwards she ran her tongue along his thick shaft, starting at the base and moved up to the bulbous tip, tasting the salty pre-cum before she took the head completely into her mouth, slowly taking inch after inch of the fat dick deeper into her mouth, and then her throat.

This wasn't her first blow-job, not remotely, but it was the first time she was doing it for money and that made it... different. Usually she was in control, the boys she gave the honour of being blown by her had no control over her, even when she was naked on her knees she was in charge, and they knew it.

She had no power over the smirking man whose dick she was worshipping, she was the sub this time, and that made her uncomfortable even if she wouldn't show it.

Her debt collectors were getting... pushy, and the contracts she'd signed carelessly gave them more power over her than she'd like. She was safe in Beacon but they had the right to 'seize assets' if she couldn't pay within a certain time-frame and force her into 'employment' of their choice until she paid it back.

Her weapon was worth a lot... and she couldn't afford to lose it, not to mention she was almost certain they wanted to sell her to a brothel. Which would be completely legal... all because she forgot to read the fine print.

She needed this job, which meant going out of her comfort zone. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he had a pretty big dick and Velvet insisted that he was nice. His ability to pull up her entire background said he was powerful and connected. He was probably used to being in control. The fact that he wanted to keep an eye on his sister was adorable for a powerful man.

She had spent more than a little bit of time on her knees, unlike her incredibly shy teammate. She honestly didn't see anything wrong with sex for recreational purposes, it was fun for her to see men whimper and moan from her actions. Sometimes it got her into trouble, her drunken idea for a team orgy during a night of drinking in their room (with some rum she'd snuck in) had made things awkward for them for a while.

Velvet had run away, smart girl that she was, but she'd happily blown both Fox and Yatsuhashi at the same time. She was... fairly certain she didn't have sex with either of them but waking up in just her thong on her small bed sandwiched between her two naked teammates with their cum on her breasts and face was... awkward to say the least.

Yatsuhashi had blamed himself for 'taking advantage of her drunken state', like it wasn't her idea in the first place. Then he'd gotten the genius idea to use his semblance to wipe his own mind. Honestly, he was so awkward sometimes.

Fox found it funny, the snarky blind guy making repeated comments towards her over it. Fox was honestly an asshole, and the knowledge that she'd sucked his dick was something he'd used in every argument since. He'd never tell anyone outside their team, he didn't want to ruin her reputation, but that didn't stop him from using it against her for his own amusement, and hinting at a repeat performance. He was a good teammate, knew when to focus and be serious... but a shitty person, it'd taken months for them to get used to him and he still got into fights with the other teams.

Which was ironic, if he hadn't been such a dick about it she wouldn't have minded giving him a repeat performance every so often, she had a libido and getting her itch scratched by a teammate would help out. In Beacon she had to resort to taking care of it herself, usually in the team shower. But she wouldn't give Fox anything else to hold over her head which meant he was disqualified as a potential friend with benefits... his loss. She'd even given him a chance, she took a shower and let him share the shower, she'd decided if he could go through it without one assholish comment, she'd give him the repeat he'd been hinting at, instead he rubbed his dick against her ass and bragged that he knew she couldn't keep away after having a taste of him.

She'd kneed him in the dick and made it clear there would be no repeat. Dick. In his defence he had backed off completely after that, he was still mocking but he never hinted at another repeat. Guess he knew that no meant no.

Yatsuhashi was too self-conscious. She didn't know why, he had nothing to be ashamed off, let's just say he is large all over.

Velvet was too shy, and probably not into girls, a shame. The cute bunny would be an amazing Sub. She'd tried gently broaching the subject but Velvet always ran away at anything more than a light hug, even the lightest flirting made her flee and the one time she'd suggest they share a shower Velvet had gone so red her blush even travelled all the way to her hands. She'd taken the hint. She wasn't sure if Velvet just wasn't into girls or just incredibly shy, she hadn't so much as flirted with a single guy in there entire time in Beacon.

Bobbing her head quicker she fondled her new bosses balls, feeling them twitch slightly as she smirked, he'd cum soon. As he gripped her hair tightly she let him start thrusting slightly, fucking her mouth as she put her tongue to use, normally anyone gripping her hair would get punished, a slight bite down as warning would do the job, but this time she just took it. Didn't have much of a choice, she certainly couldn't 'punish' her new sugar daddy after all.

Well, maybe if she could talk him into letting her take control sometimes, but that was a big maybe. Velvet had mentioned that Shiro had a girlfriend which made this a bit odd. She had other clients who were taken, but they usually needed more subtly, hotel rooms and clandestine meetings, Shiro was doing it right here in his office without a care. Either he hadn't thought this through, or he didn't think being caught was a problem.

Well, it wasn't her problem, if they got caught it was Shiro that would have to deal with the consequences. She was just the innocent maid that was being taken advantage of.

'Sorry Miss, he said I had to do this if I wanted to keep my job.'

Feeling the twitching increase she braced herself, pulling back so only the tip remained in her mouth as she felt it start to jerk, a string of cum filling her mouth. As the next string of the sticky white liquid started to pool on her tongue she obediently swallowed repeatedly, feeling the sticky cum run down her throat.

Normally she didn't swallow, but again, this wasn't normal. It wasn't that bad anyway, he must have a healthy diet, it was still salty but it had an almost savoury after-taste, not bad at all. She could get used to this... she probably would.

As he finally stopped she pulled back, her lips releasing his shaft with a pop as she smiled up at him.

  
“Did you like that, Daddy?” she asked happily, feeling him pat her head.

“I did... good girl, now why don't you go and put your money with your things and get to work, it's not fair leaving it all to Velvet.” he said making her smile.

“Yes, Daddy... let me know if you ever need some more.. service.” she said as she got up, putting her bra and dress back on as she grabbed the briefcase, a grin growing on her face as she held the 20k.

...She honestly felt stupid for selling her services so cheaply before, he wasn't kidding about paying better. Sugar Daddy money beat regular client money massively.

There wasn't even two months until Beacon started again, two months for her to spend with her new sugar daddy so she could go back to Beacon with a clean slate.

She really owed Velvet for setting her up like this.

**\- Shiro -**

“What do you think?” I ask the empty room, Neo appearing with a smirk.

'She's desperate, not as desperate with the money you gave her but we can definitely use that.' she replies easily.

“I've played with the settings of the mind control tech, she'll go on a shopping spree after this and blow through the money.” I say with a laugh, I've decided to bring Neo in on the MCT. Did I make her ignore her own settings on it first? Yes, but having my true partner in crime be up to date with my actions is important. Predictably she loves it. “So... the only real question is do you think we should go into the loan shark business?” I ask making her grin wildly.

“You have the addresses?” she asks making me pull out a file and pass it to her, the locations of each loan shark Coco owes money too.

'I'll deal with them, this kind of business is nothing I haven't done before.' she replies with a grin.

“Here, take this...” I say passing a new device, a much smaller orb that can fit in a bag. “It's the newest version of the MCT, but I had to get rid of a lot of features to make it fit in the smaller device. It simply has one command that I've linked to your Scroll. Obey. Use it on the bosses of the different business and it should force them into obedience... that being said threats of violence should help solidify the thought. Get creative.” I say making her grin.

'Aww, you always say the best things... I haven't got to be violent in ages. As fun as the strip club is, paper work sucks. Skye's knees are sore from how long she's spent under my desk. It's time for some good old fashioned stress relief.' she says happily making me almost feel sorry for the poor loan sharks... nah, better them than me.

“Have fun, sexy. Give them hell for me.” I say making her grin widen.

'Oh, I intend too...'

**\- A Couple of Days Later -**

“You know, I haven't seen you in a while Ren, but did you always look so... feminine?” I ask tauntingly as he half-glares at me.

“You and your demon girlfriend did this to me, not satisfied with imprisoning me and making Nora your plaything?” his feminine voice asks making me eyes narrow.

“No, you're both ours. If I want to make you a trap, you'll be a trap. You're lucky I let you keep the dick at all.” I say coldly making him flinch suddenly realising that mouthing off might not be the best thing... maybe it's the fact that a naked and used Nora was leaving the room as I called him in. “I like the outfit, Neo does good work.” I say running my eyes over his schoolgirl outfit, the tiny skirt failing to cover his tiny blue striped panties.

“...If you say so.” he replies making me grin.

  
“I do, the pony tail is a nice touch. If I didn't know any better I'd honestly mistake you for a girl. I like it.” I say getting up and walking around him with a smirk. I've had a bad day of paperwork and problems with supply lines, and that means I feel like taking it out on someone else. Slapping his ass I squeeze down on it making him flinch. “This is pretty girly as well... you're lucky I made a deal with Nora to leave you alone. I just wanted to call you here to give you a chance to stretch your legs... and tell you not to get to comfortable in your cell. Nora's getting more obedient every day, and more receptive to my touch. Soon I won't need to threaten you to get her to obey... and when that day comes, I'm going to break you, and I'm going to enjoy it. Maybe I'll let Nora watch. That's all... Ta ta for now.” I say with a smirk as he goes to speak, before he forces himself to stop.

Aww, I was hoping he'd insult me or argue so I'd have a reason to punish him without breaking my word to Nora. Shame, he's catching on. I even fucked Nora just before to give him more reason to be angry.

Smart guy...

“Is that all?” he asks, his anger filling his tone despite his words.

“...sure, have a nice day Ren.” I say watching him walk away with a frown.

Hmm... I was hoping he'd disobey or insult me so I could hurt him without breaking my word but clearly I have to find someone else to torment.

Other peoples suffering makes me feel less bad about my own day. Hmm... fuck Kali in front of Blake? Nah, done that. Fuck Blake in front of Kali? Nope, not touching Blake is what keeps Kali so utterly obedient, it wouldn't make sense to ruin that for a momentary amusement, at least until Kali is better trained and by then she won't care as much.

...Pausing for a moment I send a video of Kali and me to her husband, it helps but I can't see the reaction which takes some of the enjoyment away.

Fuck Nora in front of Ren? Done that...

Smiling I send for my newest source of amusement, it's not as good as really punishing someone but it'll do, heading to my bedroom I sit on the bed and wait for my new toys.

Hearing a knock on the door I call for them to enter, smirking at the nervous look on Jaune's face as he and Skye enter the room.

“You're here... good. Both of you, strip. I'm bored and you're entertainment.” I say bluntly as Jaune's eyes widen, Skye barely hesitates as she removes her outfit quickly with a smile.

“B-both of us?” he asks with a stutter, making me smirk at him.

“Yes, but I'm not fucking you if that's what you are thinking. Now hurry up and strip, don't make me tell you again.” I order as I strip myself, sitting back on the bed naked as Jaune slowly and hesitantly pulls his own clothes off, then move and lay on the bed calmly, stroking my shaft as I watch Skye finish stripping.

As he hesitantly pulls his own boxers down I laugh slightly, making him blush. He doesn't have a small dick, but next to mine it doesn't impress.

“Jaune, lay next to me... you're the audience. Skye, get over here and ride me.” I order making Jaune flinch as Skye struts towards the bed, climbing on and crawling up to me as she positions herself so she's sat on my length, trapping it between my stomach and her pussy as she grinds along it.

As Jaune reluctantly lies down next to me I look at him with a smirk.

  
“Remember that talk about Power? Consider this a demonstration. I'm going to fuck your girlfriend, and you're going to jerk off to it. And there is nothing you can do about it, because you are weak and I am not.” I say as Skye lifts herself up, before dropping down on my shaft with a moan.

From a pure power perspective he's not that much weaker than me, I have more points into INT and WIS than pure combat, but that doesn't matter in this situation, I own him and there is fuck all he can do about it.

“I... fine.” he says as he reaches down and grasps his own shaft, gently stroking it as he looks away.

“Watch her.” I order as I grip her hips, bouncing her on my shaft as she leans back with a look of pleasure on her face. As he turns back to her he scowls before he tries to suppress it. “This is what Power is, the ability to take whatever I want from you, and Weakness is your inability to do anything about it.” I taunt, I'm being a dick but it makes me feel better about how much work I've had to do today so that's what I'm doing.

Jaune's into it anyway, even if he won't admit it. Me fucking around with his porn tastes for my own amusement has made sure of that. I've been amusing myself by giving random patrons of my club weird fetishes for no reason other than because I can and because it brightens my boring day.

“...just because you can doesn't mean you should.” Jaune mutters as he obeys, watching Skye bounce on my dick, her breasts swinging wildly as she moans.

“Maybe, that's not going to stop me though...” I say with a laugh.

“...how'd you like it if someone fucked your girlfriend?” he mutters again making me pause in thought.

“...Who exactly is going to steal my girl?” I ask in amusment.

“I don't know, someone? Anyone? Me?” he half asks making me smirk at him.

Grabbing my phone I send a text with a smirk, making him pale rapidly, instant regret covering his face.

“Please tell me you didn't text... her.” he half-begs as I grin at him. It's always amusing to see the immediate fear Neo invokes

“Oh yeah, I called her.” I say as I go back to focusing on Skye, my hands grabbing her breasts and roughly playing with them.

“Y-you probably shouldn't h-have... ugh, harder... have done that, J-jaune.” Skye says calmly, her hips gyrating as she throws her head back and half-screams, her pussy clenching down on me as she cums.

“She's got a point, sometimes Jauney... you really need to learn to just shup up.” I say in amusement as the door opens, Neo quickly walking in and closing the door.

'Aww... you started the party without me? So, what did he do that needed my attention?” she asks as she sits on the bed quickly undoing her corset and tossing it away.

“Jaune brought up the hypothetical scenario where he steals you from me, I was curious what you thought of it.” I explain making her eyes widen as she immediately bursts into giggles.

'Him steal me? Him?' she asks as she giggles more. Moving around to the side Jaune is on she smirks down at him. 'Go on then, I'll humour you, steal me away playboy...' she mocks as she finishes stripping down to her pink thong and nothing else.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, please don't kill me...” he begs immediately making her giggle harder.

“To be fair, she does like seeing people beg for mercy, you might be off to a good start.” I admit with a shrug.

'It does get me a little wet, come on lover boy. Seduce me, or am I not good enough for you?' she asks with a grin.

“Yes! Wait... No? Which answer doesn't get me stabbed?” he asks looking between us in a panic. If he plays along and tries, I'll hurt him. If he says she isn't good enough, she'll hurt him. A fucked if you do fucked if you don't scenario.

“I'd play along if I were you, the real question is which of us are you more scared off?” I ask making him pause before he turns back to her, still stroking his dick almost mechanically.

“I... umm... I have no idea how to seduce people.” he admits making her roll her eyes.

'Obviously, you only got Skye because Shiro got her too drunk to see how pathetic you are. Then she stuck around because being around Shiro was more exciting than her boring shitty life and you were the best way to do that. And you think you could steal me... Me? From Shiro? Shiro who is better than you in every way imaginable? That's brave... so brave you get a special reward... me and you? We're gonna fuck... you just don't get to be the fucker, get on your hands and knees and you might even survive the next couple of hours.' Neo orders with a glare making Jaune pale as she removes the illusion on her waist revealing a decently sized plastic shaft.

...Okay but she was wearing clothes when she came in right? So.. were the clothes illusions and her dildo something she came here wearing? ...How do you work Ice Cream girl?

Jaune does the smart but cowardly thing of turning over, and obeying. It's the best way to survive Neo's anger, but it also means he's getting an ass full of plastic.

Ehh. He had it coming.

As Neo climbs onto the bed I consider whether it's worth Trapping him up like Ren. On one hand it's funny. On the other people know what Jaune looks like, if he's suddenly a trap people will notice... but I can just say he ran afoul a weird semblance or something, this place is weird enough for it to work.

“I- Uhh... don't suppose you could not do t-HIISS... Oh gods... oh fuck... is this what i-it feels like for gi-irls!?” he moans out as she thrusts in with no hesitation.. or lubricant. Sucks to be you...

“Don't worry Jaune, Anal only hurts for a while... you'll get used to it.” Skye promises as she bounces on my dick, before Neo shuts her up by kissing her roughly, gripping her hair and pulling it harshly making Skye moan... in pleasure.

Skye is a perfect sub, as long as we don't go too far she's happy to do just about anything we want, or to have anything done to her. Jaune would have been a shitty match for her in the long run anyway, he doesn't have it in him to treat a girl as badly as Skye wants to be treated.

Thrusting up into her a let out a small grunt as I creampie her, my seed filling her inner channel as she cums again, moaning into Neo's mouth before I push her off me.

'Girl, sit in front of Jaune.' Neo orders quickly making Skye move, sitting against the head board with her legs spread displaying her well-fucked pussy for her boyfriend. 'See that, worm? That's another mans cum leaking from your girlfriends pussy, and your going to clean it up. You want me to take it easier on your ass? Lick a real mans cum from Skye's abused pussy.' she orders gripping his hair and pushing his head closer.  
  


Well... might as well join the party, grabbing my phone I add the suggestion 'I am not a real man.' to Jaune and move behind Neo, kissing her neck as I pull her thong to the side and press my well-lubricated shaft to her tight little ass making her smile back at me, pushing her ass back slightly in silent encouragement.

Hearing Skye moan I smirk, I can't see it, Jaune's head is in the way but the look on Skye's face tells the story, Jaune's gone full cuckold.

Pushing past Neo's rosebud I feed inch after inch of my shaft into her almost painfully tight ass, Neo's ass is the best... Neo is the best to be more specific. All the other girls are great, but Neo is my favourite by a mile.

Of course we are both to horny to just stick to each other, and Neo is a saint for being willing to put up with my possessiveness while I fuck so many other girls... well a saint to me, she's practically Satan to everyone else. Just the way I like her.

As I start to set a rhythm, pounding into her I don't bother holding back. She can take it... and frankly she'd be offended and disappointed if I didn't go all out. She's not a girl whose into gentle love making and cuddling.

She's a girl whose into hard and rough sex... followed by cuddling.

“Love you, Honey.” I say as I kiss her neck again making her giggle.

'Love you too, sweetie.' she giggles out as we both start laughing, it really says something about our relationship that she's ass-raping another man as she says that right after I finish fucking another woman.

**\- Days Later - **

“We have a problem.” Melanie starts without any foreplay making me sigh.

“Is it the suppliers again?” I ask pausing in the paperwork.

“No, they've been dealt with, whatever you sent Neo to do did it's work, they aren't asking for more money... actually they aren't asking for any money at all... no, the problem we have is that Roman has vanished... and Karl is dead.” she admits making me raise an eyebrow. “They were the two top crime-lords in Vale before you killed Karl and Roman pulled his vanishing act. It's left a power vacuum and some of the smaller crime lords are trying to fill it. Right now the Club is the biggest thing in Vale, and some people want a bite of the pie. The past few nights we've had some thugs causing trouble, picking fights and breaking things. I've found out who they work for, his name is Nicholas Ward. He's a small time crime-lord who mostly works with protection rackets, he tried to make it big but Karl crushed his men and Roman stole half his stuff as a warning. Now that they're gone he's looking to try again... and that means trying to force us into paying him for 'protection'. We're pulling in a small fortune every night, and people have noticed...” she explains making me lean back with a sigh.

If his men came here with the plan of causing trouble they might have been able to just ignore or push through the MCT orders. It's only influencing after all.

“So if we don't deal with this, they'll smell blood in the water?” I ask making her nod.

“We need to destroy Nicholas... and we need to make it clear we can't be threatened or intimidated.” she says seriously.

“...can you get me his location?” I ask leaning back with a smirk.

“Already done, his home addresses and his two gang hideouts.” she replies with a proud grin.

  
“Well aren't you efficient... call Neo and... Jinx, we have work to do.” I say making her smirk.

“Not me and Melanie?” she asks.

“No, you, Carmine and K/DA stay on defence just in case. Plus someone will need to hold down the fort. I've been working too hard, Nicky has given me a chance to play.” I say cruelly.

“Got it boss, we'll keep the place safe. I doubt he'll go for a full out offence, doesn't have the man-power to beat us in a full fight. He has plenty of men... but we have Quality to beat his Quantity.” she says making me laugh.

“Still, it's better to be careful.” I say leaning back as she goes to get the other two, leaving me to look into my new target while I wait. She returns quickly and leaving them with me in my office.

“So, girls... we have a problem. Some minor nobody has decided to muscle in on what's ours. Jinx, how would you like to blow some shit up?” I ask making her grin wildly.

“Aww boss, you know all the best things to say to make my panties wet... oh wait I'm not wearing any.” she says stroking her weapon with a wild grin.

“I want a distraction. The plan is simple, this dumbass has two hideouts filled with dumb goons, you two go and do what you do best, cause some chaos, kick some asses. Don't stick around if things go south... actually, take these. I made them in some downtime, they're mini-teleporters that'll return you to here if your Aura falls into the red.” I say passing them two small devices.

I made the design with the idea of just GTFO'ing any fatal situation, but the range is fairly rubbish. They'll work in Vale, but any further and they stop functioning, plus they can only be set to a single point. If the club itself if under attack I'm fucked anyway. They're a work in progress for now but they'll work for this scenario.

  
“Aww, you do care! Any limitations boss man?” she asks attaching the device to her belt, I'd tell her to put it in her pocket at least but she doesn't have any... the bikini top and tiny shorts don't exactly come with a lot of storage. “See something you like boss? If you want to ditch the midget and try a real woman just let me know...”

'Says the 'real woman' with no tits.' Neo replies simply with a smirk. 'Face it, you have the body and mind of a little girl, you couldn't handle him.'

“Girls. Serious time, you can flirt later.” I say making Neo smirk and Jinx scowl.

“You couldn't pay me to flirt with that thing.” she replies quickly.

'If you want a show, let me know... I bet she'd be a great sub, I'd just have to gag her first.' Neo happily offers, before Jinx can jump back in I cough.

“Girls. Stop. Later.” I repeat making Neo grin unrepentantly. “And no, as long as you come back alive I don't care what you do. Cause chaos and go wild, it's in the industrial section so you'll have a while before the police arrive, but wear this.” I say pulling out another devices. A attempt to deal with my identity problem, I've been skipping sleep to work on my tech despite my business. It's a hard-light hologram projector, basically an attempt at replicating Neo's semblance. The reason is simple, I don't want Shiro Eis linked to crimes, so I'll just do them as someone else. “It's a hard-light hologram maker, attach it to your belt and I'll program it... and yes Neo, I stole your Semblance. Stop looking so smug.” I order calmly as I change Jinx's look making her look down at her own hands in interest.

“Cool... I like people knowing my name when I cause chaos but I get it. Don't want to bring the police on my new home/work place.” she says spinning around. “But... why am I a cat faunus now?” she asks.

“Because our target is a racist, very racist actually, and I'm blaming this on the White Fang. Spray paint the White Fang emblem on the walls before you leave, it's better to give the police something to work with and White Fang fear is at an all-time high.” I say making her raise an eyebrow.

“You're setting the police on the White Fang? That's gonna cause some fireworks... should be fun!” she says happily.

'I'll leave a survivor... what's the name of that dumb ox again? Andrew?' Neo asks with a look of concentration.

“Adam. Adam Taurus.” I repeat making her smile.

'That's the dumb beast, I'll name drop him and leave a survivor... more or less, they don't need their legs to deliver a message right?' she asks making my lips twitch.

“So... if we're attacking these places...” Jinx starts looking over the map. “What will you be doing?” she asks making me grin.

“I have a plan, and I'll be working on the next stage of it while you two distract/slaughter the gang.” I say with a smirk. “Now we just need to wait for a couple of hours, it'll be better to do this at night.”

'Here that Jinxy? We get to spend the next couple of hours together!' Neo cheers clapping her hands as she takes Jinx's form and smirks at the disguised girl.

“I hate you. I hate you and that's creepy.” Jinx replies bluntly making Neo grin.

“Every time you react you're just encouraging her.” I say with a laugh making Jinx glare at Neo silently.

'If she doesn't like it she can spank me for being Naughty...' Neo happily continues making Jinx go to respond before she closes her mouth looking away from the smirking girl.

“...This is going to be a long couple of hours isn't it?” Jinx asks me after a moment making me chuckle.

**\- Jinx - Three Hours Later -**

“What the fuck is goi-” the shouting cut off as the man was engulfed in a fiery explosion, the warehouse quickly burning to the ground as multiple small explosion went off in seemingly every direction.

As one of the men rushed at her she easily dodged his shitty swing, pulling out a pistol and simply blasting the idiot in the face at point black range, sending him to the ground clutching his face in agony.

  
“Sorry, buddy... but I've got some anger I need to work off.” she admitted as she stepped on his chest and aimed at his head again, pulling the trigger before he could even reply.

As more of the goons came rushing out of the burning warehouse she grabbed some more of her toys and tossed them into the group, watching the resulting explosions with wide eyes...

She liked her new job, but she had missed this. She'd have to do something nice for her boss for giving her a chance to let loose.

Pulling her mini-gun out she grinned wildly as she let a hail of bullets loose at the injured and disorientated men.

**\- Neo -**

Side-stepping in amusement she watching the sword thrust miss her completely as she slashed at the mans arm, making him yelp in pain and drop his sword.

She could have killed him a dozen times over by now, but that wouldn't be as fun as watching him fall to despair as he realised just how badly outmatched they were.

Ducking under a swing from the fool who thought he'd managed to sneak up on her she sliced at his exposed stomach, he wouldn't bleed out anytime soon, they'd have time to play.

Jinx was causing sheer chaos, Neo could here the explosions from here, so the police would go there first, not realising that there was two attacks going on at the same time. She was more subtle after all.

“Oh god... it hurts so much... who is he?” one of the goons screamed clutching his severed arm... okay fine, she wasn't that subtle.

“What do you want!?” one of them shouted as she smirked.

“From you? Your death, nothing more.” the masculine voice came out, no-one would attach a mute human girl with a none-mute wolf faunus, she'd even disguised her weapon. It was surprising easy to find a good text-to-speech app for her Scroll, she'd even forked out a lot of Lien for a professional one, it was worth it in the long run.

“Wh-what did we do to you?” the goon asked clutching his cut chest in pain, his friends already scattered around the ground, she'd been aiming for peoples legs and arms to stop them from running or fighting.

“Your bosses unrepentant racism has gained the wrath of Adam Taurus, Human. This is simply your judgement.” she coldly replied, he could be the one she let live...

But he didn't need his arms... or his legs... honestly he only needed his tongue, the rest was unimportant.

Roman would never let her go all out like this... he was too paranoid about police attention, but now? Now she could let loose and really enjoy herself.

Life was good... for her, less so for everyone who wasn't her or Shiro.

**\- Shiro -**

People are predictable, crime lords are no exception.

When he heard his gang was under attack he came running out of his home, driving into the night. He'll be too late, his gang will be in pieces and his hideouts in flames before he can do anything about it... he lives in the nice part of Vale, far away from his gang.

Walking up to his nice cosy home I laugh to myself, a gang-lord living in a suburban home? I think he went for the wrong profession. His life is all so... domestic if you ignore the crime lord thing.

Nice house, a cute homely wife, two daughters and a son. They even have a dog, not an attack dog either, it's a poodle.

It's all very nice, and that's why he's a fool. His house has no protection, the closest to actual protection he has is the fact that no-one knows where he lives... but the Twins worked for a man whose whole job is knowing things. Junior happily sold the info to them, for a price obviously but I can respect that. Even if it's his former employees/potential daughters business is business.

...He even has a spare key under the mat. I really don't think he belongs in the crime lord career. I've look him up, his gang are mostly just petty thugs and his crimes are just extortion. Doesn't deal in human trafficking, drugs, not even theft. He's like a shitty Roman or Junior, he specialises in a single thing but unlike them he happens to be shit at it.

He couldn't cut it against the more talented gang leaders and probably should have just given up.

Unlocking the door, I walk into the nice suburban home with a sigh. It looks exactly like a normal everyday house. His dog doesn't even wake up from it's bed as I walk in.

Welp, can't have it yapping and attracting attention...

Pulling out a knife I grab a cushion from the living room and cover it's face, a quick stab putting it out of it's misery with a quick muffled yelp.

...Sorry dog, but honestly a quick death is honestly a mercy. It's better than what's going to happen to everyone else in this house.

I need to set an example, Nicholas picked a fight with me, and I need to make it clear to everyone that doing that is a bad idea. Grabbing the picture of the happy family I sigh to myself.

He could have just given up and gone straight, and none of this would happen. He could have lived the domestic life with his family...

His mistake.

Heading up the stairs I prepare for the night ahead, I have some work to do before Nicky comes home.

**\- Bonus Scene – Cinder's Desperation - **

Everything had gone utterly wrong.

No matter what she did things went more and more wrong. The Maiden was out of her reach, Roman and Adam had escaped her grasp, Her face was known to Ozpin.

That was one of the biggest problems, her plan to infiltrate Beacon relied on Ozpin not knowing her, Emerald or Mercury's face. Now only Mercury was unknown... and he'd fled.

After everything, he'd taken a look at the situation and decided that it wasn't worth the risk any-more, he'd just abandoned her in the night, fleeing Vale without so much as a note.

Salem had offered to recall her, for her to go running back to her mistress in defeat. How could she possibly do that? How could she face her mistress after this? To go back and listen to Tyrion, Arthur and Hazel's taunts and mockery.

She was Salem's favourite, her most trusted... and she'd failed.

She wouldn't go crawling back in defeat, she wouldn't fail herself and her mistress like that.

The only bright side she had was that Emerald was far more loyal, her only remaining supporter.

There was only one real path that lead to her getting what she wanted, for her to have some... modicum of success to show to her mistress.

She needed Shiro, he had advanced technology, he had machine soldiers for manpower, he had magic, he probably had contacts... hell he could probably find Roman considering who he was dating. His tower could work as a new hideout, it had plenty of room for them to hide in, to recover and wait for the search for her to die out. Getting him on her side could turn everything around.

Mercury's betrayal had a unexpected benefit. He'd been seen on the street cameras entering the club with them... so when he fled the Kingdom, Qrow had assumed they'd all left and chased after him.

It gave her some breathing room, she'd had to abandon her hotel room and move to a cheap motel in case Mercury got caught... and Mercury knew a fair amount about her plans, not enough to really pose a problem, she was a big supporter of 'need to know' so really all Mercury knew was that she was hunting the Maidens... and that she was interested in Shiro.

Both of which it would be a problem if he talked, but they weren't as bad as it could have been. He didn't know about the long term plans, he didn't know about the Vytal tournament or the Vale attack.

Besides, as traitorous and self-serving as the scum was, he was also very good at what he did... he'd likely vanish of the face of Remnant for a while.

She needed Shiro, and she needed him before Qrow had a chance to capture Mercury. If Qrow realised she was trying to recruit Shiro before she had him on her side it would make things much more complicated.

...she might have to give up controlling him completely. Before she had a position of power, she held the cards and he was a smuggler.

Now she was hiding in a crappy motel room and he was a rising Crime Lord. The power balance was in his favour, he didn't need her help but she needed him, something he was smart enough to figure out.

She just had to decide whether getting his help was worth swallowing her pride.

**Authors Note : As a heads up, bad shit is happening next chapter. It shouldn't come as a surprise with how the chapter ended but consider yourselves warned. Honestly if you know Shiro you should know what's coming.**

**He's been challenged, and Shiro doesn't like being challenged.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	13. The Start of something... Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 13 : The start of something... dangerous

**\- Warnings – Rape, Underage - **

The first sign that something was wrong was the cold, as she came to her senses she felt far too cold, her thick blanket missing as she sat up, wondering if Nicholas had returned already.

The second sign that something was wrong was the handcuffs, making her eyes widen in shock as she shoot up looking around the dark room in a panic, realising her comfy pyjamas were missing as well leaving her completely naked on the bed as she looked around, spotting the amused looking teenager in the chair in the corner of the room, the moonlight filtering in through the curtains barely letting her see him.

“Get off the bed, slowly. You don't want to try running... you might get away but your children won't.” he said bluntly, a knife resting in his lap glinting in the moonlight.

Feeling her blood run cold she cursed Nicholas, she already knew what was going on... Nicholas was a crime lord, and not a good one. He'd always been so sure he'd be successful, and he'd not been completely wrong.

His crimes had paid for their house, bought her and their kids anything they wanted... but she'd always been worried. What happened when the other crime-lords decided to get rid of him? He'd always been so sure nothing would happen to them... and yet...

Moving off the bed she winced at the metal digging into her wrists, she wasn't sure how she'd slept through him stripping and binding her... but he was right. She couldn't grab all three of her children... and she couldn't shout for them either.

“I have to admit, Nicky has done well for himself... big house, expensive cars... beautiful red-headed wife. He's been living the life hasn't he?” he asked as he stood up and walked towards her, making her take a step back and fall back onto the bed.

“What do you-” she started before he held his hand up.

“Quietly, if you talk louder than a nice quiet conversation... I'm cutting your tongue out.” he said spinning the knife easily as he smiled at her, it wasn't the threat that scared her... it was how easily he said it. His tone never wavered from the calm conversational tone, his smile seemed almost gentle.

She had no doubt he'd follow through, he was too calm. Killing wasn't new to him, she doubted torture was either.

“What do you want...” she whispered, not willing to risk angering him.

“What do I want? Hmm... let's see, your husband to fuck off and stop bothering me, unlimited power... a blowjob from a hot red-head.” he trailed off looking at her before he reached forwards and groped her breast slightly, making her mentally sigh.

She couldn't risk angering him with her children in the same building... if she was home alone she might put up a fight but right now?

Dropping to her knees she looked up at him as he undid his belt with a smirk, his... admittedly large dick flopping out onto her face as she gathered her courage and took the tip into her mouth, in the darkness she could almost pretend it was her husband gripping her hair and forcing her to take more of the thick shaft into her mouth, that it was her husband ruthlessly fucking her face as she gagged and drooled around his fat shaft.

As he causally turned the light on her delusions were ruined as a pair of ice blue eyes stared down at her in amusement and lust, she knew she had a good body, she'd seen the lust in her husbands mens eyes as they watched her, she'd even enjoyed it thinking she was untouchable.

As she was forced to endure the forceful thrusts, his balls slapping against her chin as his dick pushed into her throat making her gag she realised she was absolutely not untouchable... she just hadn't been targetted yet.

As he pulled back, giving her a moment to breath she looked up at him through watery eyes as he gripped her hair and dragged her back to the bed, tossing her onto her back, her arms bound beneath her as he climbed on top of her stomach, gripping her full breasts so he could slide his wet shaft between them and start thrusting.

Not giving him the satisfaction she looked away, simply submitting and letting him do whatever he wanted if it kept his attention on her and away from the other residents.

It didn't take long before he gripped her hair again, forcing her to face him as he let out a primal grunt, a spurt of thick white cum bursting onto her face as she closed her eyes and shut her mouth.

Feeling him get off her she got of the bed herself, unable to wipe herself off with her hands cuffed. Some of the cum leaked down onto her breasts but most of it stayed in place, staining her face and hair.

“That's... a nice start. Keep the cum on you, I think it sets the tone well. Now follow me, stay right behind me... if you try running or sneaking away, I'll just go grab one of your daughters and move onto her.” he said as he walked out of the room. “You know, I've noticed something really interesting about your house.” he said easily as he walked through it with ease, he clearly had looked around before waking her, he never had to stop and check the direction... “Every room... is soundproof. Even the windows and doors completely stop sound. You could shout and scream as loud as you want and the boy on the other side of this door wouldn't even wake up. Your neighbours would never know.” he continued making her flinch. “Why is that?”

“Nicholas does some... work here. He didn't want our children to know so he had the whole place soundproofed.” she admitted quietly. If he knew about the soundproof then why threaten her to stay quiet?

“Because I don't like loud sounds.” he said easily making her freeze. “No, I'm not reading your mind. You're just predictable.”

As he lead her to the living room turned the light on and sat down on the comfy chair, her husbands favourite chair that he didn't like other people using, her husband was serious about their privacy... the curtains were blackout, the light wouldn't escape through them. It was almost ironic that his attempts to keep his life a secret had worked against them, no-one knew what was happening.

“So... if you haven't worked it out yet, your husband has pissed me off. His attempts to intimidate me and hinder my business have mildly annoyed me... so I've decided to send a message.” he said easily. “Come here, stand right in front of me.” he ordered making her move quickly, flinching slightly as he looked over her nude body, her hands behind her back preventing her from covering herself. “If you all behave... the four of you will get out of this alive, if not? Well, your severed heads and desecrated bodies work just as well for my message.” he said easily. “Now, I'm going to get your children... and you are going to sit on the couch and wait for me. If I come back down and you aren't there... then whichever kid I have at that moment is going to have a really bad night.”

  
“Please... leave them out of this, they have no idea what-” she cut off as he shot forwards gripping her throat with his free hand.

“Irrelevant. On the couch, now.” he ordered pushing her back.

Staying quiet she obeyed, sitting down quickly as tears started to form in her eyes, she was afraid of this... Nicholas's line of work came with certain risks... and those risks had finally happened.

Watching him leave she stayed perfectly still, waiting for his return. As she watched the grandfather clock tick away she counted the time he was away, getting to six minutes before he brought her eldest daughter Molly down, also handcuffed as she looked around in panic.

Tossing her onto the couch next to her he set off again, leaving her with her thankfully dressed daughter, if the thin nightie she was wearing could be called clothes. The red nightie wasn't fully see-though, but it was getting there, only really covering her budding breasts as the matching thong covered the rest. She'd insisted on getting adult clothing now that she was a 'grown-up'.

“Mom... what's going on?” she asked quietly, looking at her with wide eyes.

“I... I don't know honey, just... just do what he says, don't give him a reason to hurt you.” she replied quickly making her eyes widen even further. Molly was fourteen... old enough to understand what might happen to her.

She'd beg and plead to stop it, offer to do whatever the man wanted... but if he decided to go for her daughters all she could do was try and lessen the pain, if they fought... he might just kill them.

“I... is that... cum?” she asked with wide eyes as she looked over the ruined state of her face, the drying cum, the tear tracks, the messed up hair.

“It is... I know it's going to be hard... but if he... If he tells you to do something, just do it... he'll kill you if you don't.” she said making Molly's eyes widen.

As the door opened up again he re-entered, dragging a struggling Twelve year old behind him with one hand as she kicked and punched him.

“Rose, calm down... stop struggling.” she said making her daughter pause as he dragged her to the couch, throwing her on the other side of her.

“Little fucker bit me... feisty little brat.” he chuckled. “You've got some spunk kid, we'll see how long that lasts.” he said with a grin shaking his hand playfully. “Now, one left... be right back.” he said heading away.

“Mom...” Rose started making her shake her head getting her to quiet down, again Rose was dressed in some proper pyjamas. Her body was completely covered with the exception of her hands and feet, she was just worried it wouldn't stay that way... Rose had only just hit puberty, her breasts were barely even a-cups compared to her own fully developed d-cups or Molly's b-cup's... but she'd also already angered him.

“It's going to be okay, sweetie... just... don't misbehave. We'll all get though this, alright?” she said wishing her hands weren't bound so she could hug her daughters.

“What... what's going to happen to us?” she asked making her hesitate. She couldn't bring herself to say nothing... but how could she tell her daughter that rape and possibly torture awaited them?

She was saved from having to answer as the teen returned, her son tossed over his shoulder as he was carried into the room and casually tossed onto the coffee table.

“You redheads are feisty, he tried to sucker punch me. Also, your son sucks at fighting by the way, he's got one hell of a glass jaw, went down in one hit like a lil bitch.” he said moving into the dining room and returning with a chair, placing James in it. He was awfully proud about beating up a thirteen year old boy. “Give me a minute.” he muttered heading out of the room again before he returned with some duct tape... how long had he spent learning the house to know it was kept in the cabinet in the garage?

Pulling James boxers off he taped his body to the chair, then his arms to his body, then finally his legs to the chair legs preventing James from moving at all. After a moment he stuffed the boxers in his mouth and added another layer of duct-tape around his mouth.

As he took a seat back down on his chair he looked over them in amusement.

“So, Mary... would you like to tell them what this is all about?” he asked her with a smirk making her pause.

“I... your father has... made some bad decisions...” she started before he scoffed.

  
“Your father is a crime-lord who extorts companies for money in exchange for him not ruining their business or hurting their families. Even worse he's bad at it, a failure. He tried doing the same to my club, this is the consequence. I want you to remember that as the night continues... everything that happens to you, is your fathers fault.” he said bluntly.

“You're lying, dads a business man, he runs-” Molly started angrily.

“Molly... no. He's telling the truth.” she admitted quickly before Molly could endanger herself, seeing the look of betrayal on her face as both her daughters turned to her.

“But... Dads... how long has he been a... a criminal?” she asked quickly with a hurt tone to her voice.

  
“...for longer than you've been alive.” she admitted, the teen sitting opposite them would just correct her if she lied.

“Terrible isn't it? If he'd just had a normal job... none of this would be happening, of course you wouldn't have all your expensive things either, I've looked around... you lot are spoiled, Molly was it? How do you think he afforded the three wardrobes full of top-brand clothes? With money he took from other people... the brand new scrolls, the jewellery? All paid for with stolen money.” he taunted in amusement. “This... is just retribution. Now, if you all behave, you'll get through tonight alive. Not unharmed, physically or mentally... but alive.”

“If dad is some big bad crime lord, won't he kill you for hurting us? You should just go away.” Molly argued making him laugh.

“No, he really won't. He walked into a trap I'm afraid and my girlfriend had already killed off all his men before he got there. His bases are currently on fire, his men dead and he'll be joining us soon enough... probably. Neo might have killed him by accident, she gets carried away sometimes. He's definitely coming here, I just don't know how many pieces he'll be in.” he admitted with a fond laugh. “Still, let's get the party started while we wait...” he said cheerfully with a growing smirk on his face.

**\- Shiro - **

This is the best, Evil for the sake of Evil. Well I do have a point to this, teaching the local criminals their place. But really? I just want to commit some random acts of violence. The burning hideouts and dead men would be message enough, and Neo will have Nicky himself soon, she's on the hunt after all.

And no-one wants to be the prey when she gets going.

I stretched the truth about him, he hasn't been captured yet... he took one look at the burning base and tried to run. Of course Neo had already trashed his car by that point so he's on foot, but he won't escape for long. Hell, the only reason he's lasted this long is because she wanted to enjoy herself.

Which is fine... I'm planning on enjoying myself as well.

Looking over the three new toys I grin to myself, the hot milf, the bratty teen trying to look like an adult or the cute little spitfire? The youngest one bit me. It didn't really do anything, all she did was get hurt when I whacked her to get her off me. She really clamped down, it took a bit of effort to get her off.

Technically she did more damage to me than Karl ever managed, so kudos to her for that.

“Eeny, Meeny, Miny...Mo.” I mockingly say moving my finger between them before I stop on the kid... Rose was it? “You... come here.” I say calmly, pulling a pistol out of my inventory and placing it on the arm of the chair.

It was surprisingly hard to get a normal gun in Remnant. The sales man kept trying to add shit to it, I don't want a pistol that turns into a hand-scythe, I just want a fucking gun and they looked at me like I was the crazy one? In the end I got a normal revolver, no ridiculous add-ons. It certainly packs a punch even without the extra nonsense.

It serves it's purpose.

“Please... leave them out of it. Your problem is with Nicholas, take it out on me if you have t-” Mary cuts off as I simply grab the gun and aim it at her.

It's always harder to argue with a gun aimed at you.

“My issue is with Nicholas... and hurting you all hurts him. You're all a means to an end. Just remember... I don't need any of you alive, your survival depends on how entertaining you are, nothing more. I can hurt him just as much if I have him brought back to see what I did with your corpses... or maybe you need some proof that I'm not bluffing? Pick one of your kids and I'll demonstrate how serious I am.” I say moving the gun between the three kids idly.

“I... no, I'm sorry.” Mary says quieting down as I smirk. The feeling of power here is... wonderful. It'd be better if they weren't nobodies... if my victims were powerful people, either in strength or political power.

Well... everyone has to start somewhere. I'll just keep moving up and up until it's Gods and Kings I'm playing with.

“Now, Rose... get over here.” I order again, placing the gun back down as she gets up, looking back at her mother in fear before Mary takes a deep breath and nods at her. It's cute, Mary is trying to get them through this alive... no matter what she has to encourage her daughters to do.

The pre-teen tries to keep her calm as she moves in front of me, but her shaking legs give away her fear as I smirk at her.

“You bit me.” I say calmly making her flinch. “You almost drew blood... and I really don't like bleeding.”

“I... I'm sorry... I panicked.” she says quickly making me smirk as I spin her around and undo her handcuffs before sitting back down.

“You want my forgiveness don't you? You don't want me to take my anger out on your family now, do you?” I ask making her shake her head quickly. “Take your pyjamas off. If you behave I'll forgive you.” I promise as her eyes widen.

She's not quite old enough to understand sex fully, I checked... sex ed happens at around fifteen which seems a bit dumb. Plus it's terrible, it barely explains anything. My guess? They want teenage pregnancies due to the immense deaths during the wars and against the Grimm, so they want people to have kids as soon as possible. Remnant is pretty empty when you look at it, it's population is very low for the size and a lot of people don't have kids out of fear... which is why I think they want teens to be fucking. Not to mention, while there are laws making the drinking and smoking age eighteen... the age you can have sex is fifteen. If the older partner is sixteen or under, the younger partner can be as young as thirteen.

That just screams 'get pregnant already' to me.

Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they had some Gears of War style breeding camps going somewhere, but maybe they haven't gotten to that point yet.

Rosey here probably knows what sex is, but she's too young to have any real experience beyond maybe seeing some porn... which explains her worry and confusion as she looks back at her mother.

The pain on Mary's face as she hesitates before nodding is fantastic, making your daughter obey no matter what I want to do to her must be tearing apart. I can already see tear tracts.

As she turns back to me her hands move to the top button as she hesitates, slight tears in her eyes as she undoes the buttons slowly, her hands moving almost mechanically. As she gets to the third button her shirt is open enough for me to get a glimpse of nipple, her breasts are tiny, barely started growing, and she hasn't started wearing a bra yet.

As she lets the shirt drop to the floor she covers her breasts before I raise an eyebrow.

  
“You aren't done yet. Keep going.” I order again making her flinch.

“I... I don't want to...” she says making me laugh.

  
“Either take them off... or I can do it for you.” I say making her pale quickly grab her bottoms and untie them, pushing them down revealing her cute white panties with a picture of a bear face on the front, stepping out of them she covers her breasts again as she looks at me with a deep blush.

“C-can I stop now?” she asks making me smirk harder. Standing up I grip her arms and pull them down to her side, giving her a stare as she goes to move them back. Reaching up I gently grip her tiny mound, running my finger over her nipple as she whimpers.

Moving back I hold my hand up and snap my fingers, making my clothes vanish. It's a neat trick but really all I've done is tied it to a 'shortcut' that unequips my gear. I have to think the word Naked and snap my fingers for it to take effect, it'd be awkward if I banished my clothes by accident.

Sitting back down in all my glory I watch her eyes unwillingly move downwards as she looks at my dick, at half-mast despite the show in front of me.

“Now, be a good girl and kiss it better.” I say holding the hand she bit out to her, making her hesitate before she leaned forwards and placed her lips incredibly lightly against my fingers before she backed away.

“That's not a proper kiss... here, let me demonstrate...” I say grabbing her hair and forcing her head closer, capturing her lips with mine as I force my tongue past her lips. She tastes sweet, like... raspberries? I noticed some fruit in the fridge, guess I know who it was for.

My other hand moves lower, groping her surprisingly nice ass over her thin panties, her ass is nice and pert, soft too... it's not as bootylicious as her mothers or firm looking as her sisters but it has it's own charms.

Breaking the kiss I smirk at the blush on her face as she looks away.

“That was a kiss, now try again.” I order placing my fingers in front of her mouth, making her open wide and obediently take them into her warm mouth, sucking on them with a confused look on her face.

“That's a good girl... now, I have something else for you to give a proper kiss too..” I say pulling back and placing my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to kneel as I grip my slowly hardening shaft and stroke it gently. “Go on, give the tip a kiss.” I say placing one hand on her head and moving her closer as she looks up at me with disgust in her eyes, reluctantly opening her mouth and taking just the tip past her lips, flinching at the taste as she does.

Forcing her head down deeper, she takes about half my shaft into her velvety mouth before I hit the back of her throat, watching her pull back as she coughs. Pretty violent gag reflex she has there....

“Well... if you can't take it into your mouth I guess you'll have to use your tongue. Mary, come join your daughter... Molly wait your turn.” I say calmly as Mary quickly moves to her knees next to her pre-teen daughter.

“You know the drill, get back to sucking my dick. Rose, I want you to lick whatever part of my dick that your mother doesn't have in her mouth.” I order calmly, seeing Mary whisper something to Rose before she obediently takes the tip back into her mouth, it takes a moment but I do feel a small tongue dragging itself along my lower shaft and balls, it's slow and hesitant but as I look down into the two pairs of eyes looking up at me I have to admit, it's doing it for me.

Staring at the teenager sat across from me I smirk at her as she glares at me angrily, it's cute that she thinks that's going to make a difference to me. If anything she's just turning me on more.

Eventually I reach my second climax of the night, pushing Mary off and forcing Rose's pouty little mouth back onto it, enjoying the way her eyes widen as I release my load, her cheeks bulging as she fails to handle the large deposit.

Pulling back I watch her cough it up, it running down her chin and onto her breasts.

  
“Mary... clean her up.” I order, glaring at her when she goes to speak making her sigh deeply, before she leans forwards and licks the cum from her daughters barely there breasts, moving up to her neck then chin before she hesitates. “Keep going, I want you to lick the rest up then make her swallow it.” I order making her sigh before she visibly steels herself, lapping the spilt seed from her daughters mouth before she kisses her, closing her eyes as she does.

Watching closely, I see Mary's tongue push the cum back into Rose's mouth, the younger girl reluctantly swallowing it with a scrunched up face.

“That's better... good girls. You've earned a... respite. Go and sit back down. Molly, your turn. Come here.” I say with a smirk as the glare fades into a look of panic before she scowls, her anger quickly overcoming her fear as she walks towards me, her mother and sister sitting down as Mary focuses on comforting the slightly traumatised girl.

“Do your worst, dickhead.” she growls out as she stops before me with a scowl, making me chuckle.

“Oh... I intend to.” I say getting up and spinning her around with a grin, kneeing her in the back of the leg forces her to her knees in front of me facing her family before I force her to bend over the coffee table, kneeling behind her. Taking a moment to admire her perky little ass I flip her nightie up and grip her thong, tearing it off as she yelps in pain.

“Enjoy it while it lasts scumbag.” she growls out, I hoped she'd have some fight in her...

“Aww... are you counting on daddy coming to save you?” I ask as I press the tip of my shaft against her womanhood, rubbing it along the slit as she turns back and glares at me silently. “You are aren't you? Hate to break it to you, but he's a shitty crime-lord, one of dozens of nobodies that wanted to make it in Vale. He's not powerful, he isn't intelligent and he isn't going to save you.” I taunt, the moment she goes to speak I thrust forwards making her yelp in pain as I bottom out inside her in a single thrust.

“F-fuck you. You w-wont get away w-with this... hope you e-enjoy being the bitch in p-prison.” she snarls out as I start thrusting into her. “Y-you and D-dad can both s-share a cell.”

“Cute, but I wouldn't spend a single night in prison before I got out.” I say as I pound her, grabbing her head and pushing her face into the glass as I rail into her, the room being filled with the sounds of the table banging and her own grunts and moans. “You're tight girl... but not virgin tight. You've been putting out.” I say in amusement, watching her mothers eyes widen slightly as she turns towards us from where she'd been staring at the wall.

“Fuck you.” she replies simply.

“Nope, but I'll fuck you. If this hole wasn't virginal... let's try another.” I say pulling out and pressing my dick against her rosebud as I spread her ass-checks. “Luckily... you're pretty wet otherwise this would hurt a lot more, but your slutty pussy has done a good job of lubricating me.” I say causally as I thrust forwards, getting a pained scream from her as her fists clench behind her back. “That's more like it... now this is a virgin hole.” I say with a smirk as I start moving.

“Oh... god... I'm sorry, alright? P-please pull out... oh f-fuck... it hurts so much.” she moans out between grunts as I speed up.

“Beg me to fuck your slutty pussy and I'll consider it.” I say easily as I spank her pale ass, watching the almost porcelain skin slowly turn red.

“F-fine... please, f-fuck me. Pound my s-slutty pussy.” she says, some defiance still in her tone.

“As you wish... one creampie coming right up.” I say tauntingly as I slowly pull out again, immediately thrusting back into her pussy as another moan leaves her. “That wasn't pain... you really are a slut huh? You're getting raped and your pussy is dripping.” I say as I grip her hips and speed up, she's learning... not a single insult from her.

Gripping her long fiery hair I tug it back pulling her head up and forcing her to look at her family as I fuck her, pounding into her tight pussy as she moans and grunts with each thrust. It doesn't take long till I feel her tighten down on me, a strangled scream leaving her as I laugh.

“Cumming on your rapists dick? How terrible... don't you have any pride?” I ask, slapping her ass harshly.

“F-fuck you... i-it's just... b-biology... I can't h-help it.” she mutters again, grunting as I speed up rapidly, my own climax approaching as I tighten my grip on her hips and let out a grunt of my own, my seed quickly flooding her teen womb.

  
Pausing with my shaft still inside her for a moment, I catch my breath before I pull back and out of her with a satisfying pop.

“U-ugh... you came i-inside? F-fucking asshole.” she says under her breath as she looks back at me.

“Yup. Now go sit next to your mother.” I order as I undo her handcuffs, she'll be needing her hands for what comes next.

Sitting back down I lean back with a sigh as I close my eyes, before I pause, slowly opening my eyes and looking into the barrel of my gun. A set of smug angry eyes staring me down.

**\- Molly Ward -**

He was a bastard, but fortunately he was a stupid bastard.

  
“Hands up, asshole.” she growled with her finger on the trigger. She could already feel his disgusting cum leak out of her and down her leg, her insides felt warm from it... she'd never let anyone finish inside her before. He was right, she wasn't a virgin. She'd had sex three times, ever, and it had always been with classmates at parties, none of them had been as big as him... and none of them had been as rough.

“You have no idea how to use that.” he replied simply.

“I pull the trigger and your head goes 'boom'. It's not hard, now put your hands up.” she said, kneeling to grab the handcuffs he just took of her as she threw them into his lap, staying out of his reach. “Put those on.”

“Alternatively, put the gun down and sit your sexy little ass down or I can promise you that someone won't be surviving tonight.” he replied with a smirk as she scowled.

“Yeah, you. Put them on!” she shouted, only getting a laugh as a response. “Fine, your funeral.” she growled pulling the trigger watching his smirk grow at the click, the gun failing to fire as he laughed at her baffled expression.

“You really thought I'd leave a loaded gun unattended?” he asked as he stood up calmly, panicking as she realised the trap he'd set for her she threw the empty gun at him and swung a particularly poor punch at him, she'd never been in a fight before...

As he caught her fist in his larger hand, his knee struck her in the stomach making her expel the air in her lungs as she fell to the floor, she wasn't used to pain... she'd never been hit, never been spanked... so she was utterly unprepared for the pain of his hits.

“You really shouldn't have done that.” he said simply before the back of his hand struck her, sending her sprawling across the floor. Unable to respond she could do nothing as he dragged her back to the couch and tossed her next to her mother.

“Now then... oh, looks whose up!” he said turning to her brother with a smirk, watching James look around in a panic, struggling against the many, many layers of duct tape, unable to speak due to the duct tape around his mouth.

“Welcome to the party, I just got through pumping your sister full of cum but you haven't missed much.” he said easily. “And even better, the guest of honour is on his way! Isn't that great?” he asked patting James on the cheek mockingly before he moved back to them, looking them over in approval.

“Let's go with... you.” he said, grabbing her mother and dragging her to the chair James was tied up in. “Bend over him, place your arms at either side of his head and keep eye contact. You... whoever you are, if you look away from this... I'm removing your eyes.” he said undoing her mothers handcuffs and moving behind her, thrusting into her with no foreplay.

**\- Mary -**

This was humiliating... her sons wide and confused eyes were inches away from her face as a stranger fucked her from behind... her shamefully wet pussy. She couldn't stop herself from growing wet at the sight of Molly being fucked, she tried closing her eyes but then it was just sounds without her daughters face and that just made it worse...

“Rose, get on your knees in front of your sister and clean her pussy, I want you to lap up the cum leaking from her with your tongue... Molly, spread your legs... quickly now, I'd hate to have to kill one of you.” he said in amusement, she couldn't look back at them but she'd whispered to Rose earlier to do whatever he said... that it wasn't worth getting tortured or killed over.

The quiet moan that reached her ears told her what was happening behind her, even over the sounds of flesh striking flesh as he thrust into her repeatedly, she could hear the occasion moan coming from the couch.

Keeping her eyes locked with her son she winced at the feeling of a needle pricking her neck, her body immediately heating up as a loud moan left her mouth.

“According to Neo this should drive you mad... she does like her drugs. I honestly have no idea if it works or if she ever even tested it, but I figure if you die from it then so be it.” he admitted as she went to reply, another loud moan escaping her. “I mean... it's definitely doing what she said, you're like a waterfall back here... I just don't know if you'll survive it without any... side-effects.” he said slapping her on the ass.

Trying to focus through the pleasure, she failed to make any sound other than the constant moans and groans of pure pleasure, each sensation causing the heat inside her to grow stronger and stronger.

“Oh hey, the guest of honour has arrived...” he said casually as she tried to focus, glancing to the side just in time to see her husband being pushed into the room by a woman seemingly half his size, a grin on her face. “Hey Neo... been having fun?” he asked making the woman nod happily, blood covering her outfit. “I'll be with you in a moment Nicky, just need to creampie your wife.” he said before frowning. “Neo, Honey... where is his tongue?”

Watching the girl shrug innocently her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of all the blood around Nicholas's mouth, the barely conscious way he looked around the room, not really taking it in.

“What do you mean, it was like that when you found him? Dammit woman, what's the point in fucking a mans wife and daughters in front of him if he's almost dead? He can't even respond.” he said pulling out of her with a frown as she fell to her knees. “Did I say you could stop licking Rose? Or do you want to be the next one to lose your tongue?” he growled making her jump as she went back to eating out her own sister.

Great... now he was angry.

**\- Shiro -**

'...I'm sorry, he said something I didn't like and I lost my temper.' she admits with a sad look making me sigh. 'Are you mad at me?'

“No, of course I'm not. I said you could have fun... did he scream at least?” I ask making her nod happily, cheering up. Kneeling down I look the barely conscious man in the eyes. “Well Nicky, I had this whole thing planned where I would rape and torture your family in front of you... but you went and ran your mouth, well done asshole. You've ruined my fun... and you just aren't important enough to keep around for another attempt later.” I admit as I pull the revolver out of my inventory, loaded this time as I place it against his head. He looks up at it but it's clear he has no idea what's going on.

“Molly, come here.” I order making her jump and come closer, undoing her handcuffs as I grab her chin harshly. “You tried to kill me earlier... but I'm going to give you a chance to make it up to me.” I say handing her the gun. “I have Aura, so does Neo. A single bullet won't penetrate it and you won't get a chance to fire another... I want you to kill your father. I want you to put the gun to his head and pull the trigger.” I say coldly as her eyes widen. As she goes to speak I cover her mouth glaring at her. “Shoot him, now or I'm going to kill every member of your family, except you. You, I'll keep... you'll beg for death years before I finally grant it to you.” I say calmly watching her look back at me with wide eyes.

“I... I can't... no, I won't...” she starts, making me sigh.

“Fine, Neo, make the tied up one suffer.” I reply easily, moving behind her and aiming the revolver at her fathers head as he absently stares up at us. Did Neo drug him or is it just the blood-loss that's making him so dumb?

I can see countless cuts in his clothes and blood staining the dark jeans and shirt, she definitely got carried away. I think he's about to bleed out anyway.

“Wait! Please, he's just a...” Mary starts, before Neo simply kicks her in the head, sending her to the side with a dazed look as she struggles to rise.

“Okay, what did he say to piss you off so much?” I ask in amusement as she pulls out a knife, slicing into the boys chest as he thrashes around, the sound muffled by the duct-tape.

'He insulted me... worse, he insulted you. He suffered for it.' she replies calmly simply making my lips twitch.

“And now his children suffer as well? Sounds fair to me.” I say before I turn back to Molly. “Your brother is going to suffer until you pull the trigger... and even if you don't? I'll just take the gun and do it myself. All your doing is condemning your brother to more pain... do it, pull the trigger.” I say making her look back at me with tears in her eyes as she looks between her father, her brother and me.

The gunshot actually catches me by surprise, my eyes widening in shock as a spray of blood coats her nightie, the gun dropping from her hand as she falls to her knees sobbing.

Grabbing it myself I have to admit, I didn't think she'd do it.

“Well, I'm a man of my word... Neo, stop the pai- dammit Neo that is not what I meant.” I say with a groan as Neo pauses, her dagger coated in blood from his slit throat. “I meant, stop hurting him not just... Ugh. You know we need to work on our communication. It's fine this time but in the future we can't be making mistakes like this.” I say making her rub the back of her neck with a sheepish grin. I vaguely hear the sound of Mary's heart breaking as she lets out a heart-wrenching scream but I'm too busy sighing at how sideways this has gone to care.

Molly is in the middle of a mental breakdown, Rose is crying as she tries curling up into a ball and Mary is just outright sobbing over her sons corpse.

Great, now what? I'm left with three crying girls and a pair of corpses... Fuck it, I'm calling it a night. Snapping my clothes back on I sigh as I pull out three collars, attaching them to the crying girls. Hitting a button on my scroll and activating the teleporter and sedative function of them, sending them to the preset location and knocking them out.

'...Sorry, I thought we were going for a 'careful what you wish for' thing.' she admits as we stand in the room, with only the dead as company. 'You know? Oh the pain will stop, along with his life!'

“I know... I should have been more clear. I mean... I was going to kill him anyway, but I wanted to torment them more first, let them get some hope of escaping before I snatched it away. Like I said, we need to work on our communication, we're a team, partners in crime. We need to do better than this. Plus... I need to get better at judging people, I had no idea that she'd actually go through with it.” I admit with a half laugh.

'I know... sorry... I was still pissed off at what he said. I'll work on it.' she promises..

  
“We will work on it. But whatever, you can take it out on his corpse if you want, we need it more damaged for this anyway. For now, we need to add the finishing touches, you brought the stuff?” I ask making her nod, a grin appearing on my face as she does. “Great, we can finish up here and work out our frustrations with some seriously rough sex.” I promise making her beam at me.

'You promise?' she asks hopefully.

“I promise, It's not a good night out if we aren't both bleeding and sore at the end of it. ” I say making her clasp her hands together.

'Aww... you say the sweetest things'

**\- Sienna Khan – Next Day -**

Someone was actively trying to start a fucking race war. It was the only possible explanation.

Watching the news report she resisted the urge to just beat her head against her desk.

The sight of the White Fang emblem painted onto the ground in front of a burnt shell of a building, a man and a boy's corpses crucified on the lawn... the word Racist carved into the mans chest. Adam didn't do this, He couldn't to be more exact, he had been spotted in the wilds of Atlas recently after all.

  
So who was going around brutally torturing people in her name? She'd never have something so brutal done. Not to mention, she could claim they didn't do it but it was still their symbol at the scene of the crime, and witnesses claim to have seen two male faunus leaving the scene in White Fang uniform.

This was a nightmare, and the message left at the scene about the women being taken as breeders for the White Fang made it so much worse.

Fear and hatred of Faunus in Vale had risen so much it had increased Grimm activities in the kingdom, and it was only getting worse.

She needed to find the Faunus doing this and kill them, there couldn't be a softer approach, whoever did this needed to die.

It would take a sick and depraved individual to think any of this was justified, no matter how racist the man had been.

**\- Shiro - **

People are so fucking stupid!

Laughing as Neo giggles, I lay in bed with her, watching the news report in amusement, seriously all you need is a Boogeyman to blame your crimes on and people eat it right up.

Any human I want dead, blame on the White Fang... and Faunus I want dead... blame on Human Extremists. After all, I'm not racist. I have Faunus working here and I pay them the same as I pay the humans. I've even made it a rule that people in the club can be kicked out for racism. I'm an upstanding business owner who would be the last person to be blamed for any racism fuelled murders.

More importantly, all the Crime Lords who had started getting ideas have been chased back into their holes, Nicky was a fairly known crime lord... they know he was in the same business and honestly? Most of them are just as racist, so they're running scared.

The Twins are keeping an eye on it, if any start coming out of there holes before my next phase is complete I'll just assassinate them. People will get the message if every crime lord that tries anything dies immediately afterwards.

I've put the three girls into stasis pods, their pictures are on the news almost constantly now so they need to stay nice and out of the way, I'll bring them out when things have died down. I'm sure I can find a place for them.

**\- Later - **

'Are you sure about this?' Neo asks as she looks over the operating table I am laying face down on, making me turn my head to the side and smile at her.

“I am, I've double and tripled checked the work... all you have to do is hit start operation... and keep an eye on me while I'm under anaesthetics. I don't like being defenceless.” I admit making her nod.

'This seems crazy, even by our standards... but I'll keep you safe. See you when you wake up.' she says as she presses the start button, a needle entering my neck and pumping the drug into me.

Almost immediately my vision starts to fade, just catching the look of worry on Neo's face as I collapse.

**\- Hours Later -**

“Ugh... you know... after seeing so many people drugged I thought it'd feel less shitty.” I mumble as I sit up, my head throbbing in pain, rubbing the back of my neck as Neo hugs me quickly, pulling my head between her naked breasts. “Wait, why am I naked? Why are you naked? Why does it feel like a heard of Grimm danced on my head?” I ask looking up at her.

'You're naked because I moved you here after the... surgery and didn't want to leave you in the gown thing. I'm naked because the sight of you naked made me horny so I killed time by masturbating, until I realised you could still get hard then I just fucked you for a bit. Your head probably hurts because you just had it cut open.' She replies bluntly as I touch the base of my skull, feeling the slight scar. It'll heal up shortly.

“Yeah, that would do it... still, time to see if it was worth it.” I say looking towards the TV, turning it on with a thought. With barely a thought I switch the channels, change the volume and turn it back off.

'Wow. You really hated getting out of bed for the remote... huh?' Neo asks making me give her a dirty look as she smirks at me.

“No, I hated not being able to control all technology with my mind. Besides, the chip can be updated remotely, so I'll only need to do it once even if I want to make adjustments to it. This is the first in a series of many... augmentations. If that means I have to cut my head open and super-glue a micro-chip to my brain so be it.”

**If we die because you decided to start experimenting on yourself I am going to be pissed.**

You're always pissed, and besides you're the one supplying the blue-prints... and I'm not just doing this on a whim, I'm using a tech-build, and Augmentation is the natural progression. Being able to interface with my tech much faster will be a major boon in the long run.

**Which is the only reason I haven't stopped this.**

'...Fine, maybe you have a point. Just... try not to cut yourself open unless you need to? Your blood is one of the few peoples I don't want to see.' she admits making me hug her.

“Sorry for worrying you, but it was necessary for the long run... it'll pay off, I promise.” I say making her smile at me, kissing me lightly as she does.

Am I going to go full cyborg? I doubt it, but modding my body to suit my needs is absolutely on the table.

**\- Bonus Scene – Qiyana's (One-sided) Rivalry - **

“It's bullshit, they're only winning because of the club.” she growled, staring at the rankings.

Fucking K/DA... True Damage had been kicked down in the ratings ever since K/DA had returned from wherever they had been, and it was only getting worse.

She knew why, they had a constant permanent presence in Vale with the night-club they performed in almost every night... the night-club that was the place to be in Vale right now, with thousands of people heading there only to leave with glowing reports.

K/DA were using the clubs hype as their own, and it was working. Popstars was number one, again. It wasn't even that good.

She'd been to the club, incognito, and she had to admit, it lived up to it's reputation... she'd tried meeting with the owner, some teen called Shiro, but he wasn't available.

True Damage was her chance at fame and fortune, and fucking K/DA had been in her way at every step.

“Yeah, it kinda sucks... but what can we do?” Ekko asked casually as he played on his scroll. Yasuo barely cared, Senna didn't see the problem and Soyeon had wandered off somewhere.

None of them understood the seriousness of this, with every passing day their fan-base was being stolen by K/DA and their songs were moving down the rankings.

She'd been monitoring the fan-sites, social networks and boards obsessively, and it was always the same thing. Anyone who went to the club came back a K/DA fan... even if they were a True Damage fan before.

It was all wrong.

“What can we do? ...You're good with tech right Ekko?” she asked with a growing smirk. She knew exactly what they could do.

“Nope.” he replied not taking his eyes of his scroll as she scowled.

“Yes you are...” she replied.

“I mean, Nope I'm not doing whatever you've come up with. Hacking is a quick way to get thrown in a cell, and that'd do worse for the group than K/DA succeeding.” he replied bluntly, as she went to try and convince him he simply vanished, the air glitching slightly as he did.

Ugh... did none of them see the problem?! Her Fame... their fame was in danger thanks to this new club, and none of them were even trying to do anything about it.

Fine, she'd do it herself. Lux was the place to be right now, and that meant that was where they needed to be. She just had to find a way to meet with the owner.

She could offer so much more than... them. She was sure he'd see it her way.

**Authors Note : Now it's the last chapter till January, I went a little crazy and did this in a day. It's a bit shorter than usual (about 1k words less) but it's the best I could do in such a limited time. Tomorrow I'm working all day, then the day after I'm working most of the day, then going to my parents straight after work.**

**So, see you all in January, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that jazz.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	14. Father-Son Bonding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 14: Father-Son Bonding**

“All you're doing is making this worse for yourself...” I chuckle watching the struggling woman attempt to break free of the ropes binding her to the bed, playing with the knife resting in the palm of my hand.

As the golden eyes glare up at me, I smirk, running the blunt edge of the cold steel along her bare breast, before I move it lower and simply cut the red thong off her, forcing her legs apart.

“We could have done this the nice way, but you just had to play hard to get.” I say as I position myself, bottoming out inside her with a single brutal thrust, a moan escaping through the ring gag in her mouth.

As her struggling intensifies, I flip the blade around, slicing along her soft breast, leaving a lengthy diagonal cut slowly bleeding as it turns her pale flesh red.

“Shiro, are you... seriously? You two have problems.” Jinx says deadpan as I look up, not stopping my thrusting.

“Yeah, probably... what's up?” I say as I choke the girl beneath me, watching her eyes start to roll back in her head.

"Your... dad is here? He was asking for you." she says, making me sigh, putting the knife away and putting my clothes back on with a slight scowl.

'Stupid interruptions...' Neo adds as she drops the illusion of Cinder and effortlessly escapes the ropes, removing her gag and wiping the cum off her face, licking her fingers clean.

"I know, I know... we have been at this for hours though." I say giving her a kiss, smirking at the bruises on her cheeks and neck, before she takes the aura blocking collar off and they quickly vanish along with the myriad of cuts along her body. Convenient.

'True... even with aura I'm gonna have trouble sitting down today, painal is fun, but it has its disadvantages.' she comments, rubbing her ass as I catch the last traces of the cuts and caning marks on her pert behind.

“You asked for it, literally.” I say disabling the pain multiplying device I created. Neo is one kinky bitch, and that's all I have to say about that.

'Yeah, yeah... still worth it. Go see daddy, I want to go check on the strip club anyway.' she says, putting the illusion of her fake identity on and heading out.

“You two have so many problems.” Jinx repeats watching her leave as I finish dressing with a smirk, as I walk past I take a slight risk and slap her on the ass making her yelp slightly, a light glare in her eyes.

“We aren't the only one... when you get bored of watching let me know, and you can play as well.” I say with a smirk, squeezing her ass before I let go.

“You're lucky I like this job too much to shoot you.” she half-growls as I chuckle.

"Just wait... I think you'll like this job even more when I open my next venture." I say, watching her eyebrows furrow.

“You mean the secret thing you've been building under the club? I can't get down there...” she asks as I smirk at her.

  
“Yup, it's almost ready... and you're going to be assigned to it when it opens, the twins and K/DA are more than enough protection for the club after all. Trust me, you'll love it.” I say making her frown.

“More than unlimited drinks and beating up drunks? I doubt it.” she says, watching my smirk grow.

“Then how about a bet? If I'm right, I can make you do one thing, without any complaints from you. And if you win...” I say.

“I want a hundred thousand lien.” she interrupts.

“Fine, if you win I'll give you a 100k.” I agree, shaking hands with her.

  
“What's to stop me from lying?” she asks after a moment making me chuckle again. The Mind Control, obviously. I haven't gone too far with any of the girls, but things like 'Be loyal to Shiro', 'Don't lie to Shiro' and 'Obey Shiro' are just the basics.

“Your pride? You're a shit liar anyway. I better go and see the old man... Oh, nice ass by the way, very firm.” I add as I walk out of the room, dodging her half-hearted swipe at me.

Heading down to the club, I smirk seeing the bottles around Qrow, before I pause.

  
“I thought you were grounded?” I ask making Yang sigh as she puts her strawberry sunrise down.

"She is, but she convinced her dad to let her come with me when I said I was coming here... she's allowed out as long as she stays in my sight." Qrow adds over the music as I sit at the booth, one of the twins placing a drink down in front of me without any prompt, giving her a slap on the ass I smirk as she yelps before I pause.

Which twin was that again? Eh, doesn't matter.

“Do you usually sexually harass your workers?” Qrow asks with a smirk.

"Obviously, pretty sure I get that from you from what my bartenders had to say about you." I add making him pause before he chuckles. Qrow comes here pretty often and usually he hits on the hot bartenders. The twins made it clear they'd geld him if he tried with them, not that he seemed very worried. I get the feeling he hears that a lot. "Besides, I'm kinda dating her... or her sister? One of them, I'll get the set sooner or later, I'm not as fond of one-night stands and never calling as you are." I say as he frowns, Yang giggling.

"Err... that wasn't... okay, yeah... fine. How pissed off was she?" he asks, looking over to the bar for one of his 'victims'.

"Mildly, I'm more surprised you screwed the bartender of a place you frequent and expected it not to come back to bite you in the ass. Just don't be surprised if your drinks taste like piss when she's working." I say with a laugh, downing my drink.

“I'd had a bit to drink... wasn't thinking about the long term... it happens.” he reasons with a shrug.

"So you can't handle your drinks, Old Man? Guess that doesn't run in the family... light-weight." I taunt, watching him scowl.

  
“Oh, it's like that? Fine... it's on.” he growls back as I wave one of the twins over.

**\- Three Hours Later -**

“Like I said... l-lightweight.” I taunt again, steadying myself against the table with a triumphant grin.

We had to take this upstairs, it was getting a bit heated, and it'd be embarrassing to get kicked out of my own club for rowdiness.

Yang managed to convince him to let her stay downstairs, but it wasn't that hard... he'd already been downing drinks all night.

**[Father's Son] – Qrow Branwen [50]**

**Father's just... like you. Your own father (or fathers thanks to Multiverse bullshit) will be proud of you, ignore your lesser crimes as boys being boys, and the fathers of your girls will approve of you just a little bit more, well most of them, some dads are just crazy.**

I'm not surprised that getting pissed with him was the key to his approval, to be honest, it seems to be his favourite hobby.

“Yeah... oh gods... where's Yang?” he asks as he finishes puking up his lunch, sitting back down.

“You let her stay in the club, it was sometime between the fourth and fifth competition.” I say making him frown.

"I promised Tai I would... eh, whatever." he groans, holding his head in his hands. "I'm gonna feel this in the morning." he mutters.

“What's her dad's problem anyway? All she seems to do is complain about him being crazily protective.” I ask, getting a groan from him.

“He's not cra... okay, he's a little crazy. One wife left him, just fucked right off, and the other vanished. It's made him... let's just say a bit unhinged.” he admits making me frown.

“Has he been getting laid since his wife died?” I ask making him look up with a frown.

  
“...No? Guess it has been years.” he says after a moment.

"Well that would do it... obviously any man would go a bit mad from going that long without it! But I have an idea..." I say, standing up abruptly. "What were their names? His wives?" I ask, getting a confused look from the very drunk man.

  
“Summer Rose and Raven Branwen, why?” he asks as I smirk.

  
“Wait right here... I have a brilliant idea!” I chuckle heading out of the room, watching him just lay back down with his head on the table.

Heading back to the workshop, I grab one of my projects with a smirk, walking over to my pc and starting the program before I frown.

Perking up again, I open the Card shop that I really should put to use more, it's a good source of information after all... all I need are the cards for the two woman he mentioned...

It's only... 50,00 Lien per pack of five and utterly random chance. That's nothing. Seriously, my Casino is bringing in bank. The loan shark businesses I've taken over help make sure my debtors pay up as well, not that many try and run given my control tech.

It takes two packs to get the first one, along with a few random ones that I have no use for at the moment.

The Boarbatusk and Creep Grimm cards, both common, some dude called Roy Stallion from Team BRNZ whatever that is, a hot chick named Arslan from another team, a dude called Scarlet...

A bandit called Shay D. Mann? Seems legit.

A dead assassin called Tock and Hei Xiong, which gives me some minor knowledge on someone who I suppose is technically my rival?

The interesting ones are Amber, no last name... a Maiden. A Maiden in Beacon... it's also very interesting to know that she should be dead, from what the card says, killed by Cinder who stole her magic with a strange Grimm? And yet... she's in Beacon. Moving.

Also, I knew Cinder was trouble.

The special one is Raven Branwen, my... auntie I suppose. Bandit Leader, another Maiden, Yang's mother... and who I was looking for. I can use the data from the card for my genius plan.

You see, I... along with Neo, have been working on a new type of bot. A sexbot! I was making it for a brothel (which isn't technically illegal in Vale, I checked, it's just heavily taxed), and they can change their looks while they are in a specific machine, they can't morph by themselves yet. They also have the sexual skills of Neo who let herself be scanned, along with Kali and some others who doesn't know they've been scanned, and they learn over time.

Inputting the data, I smirk as the robot turns to a picture-perfect copy of Raven Branwen, completely naked... a scowl on her face as she places a hand on her hip.

The robots can be programmed with personalities, but with the cards, I can just make a perfect replica... without her powers. At least for now, maybe one day.

It looks like her, it acts like her, it's almost perfect.

Why am I doing this for Taiyang? Because it sounds like it could be hilarious, and my robots all record everything they see and hear and send it back to me. Besides, it could give me some useful data.

If Taiyang becomes a problem, I can use them to keep an eye on him, I like Yang after all... I'll like her more when she's on her knees, but that's neither here nor there... besides, he is Ruby's father, I know that from her card, and Ruby is the protagonist of this world. Keeping an eye on her is just logical.

Going for the next card, I frown at the four packs it takes to get it. Honestly, I'm being lucky getting it this quickly but still... maybe my luck is paying off?

Three Beowolf cards... and another Shay D. Mann. Tch.

Peter Port, a Beacon teacher with a habit of boasting? White Fang Grunt which helps me track the entire group if it comes to violence, Atlesian Knights which will help me watch Atlas's actions... just in case. Ravager and the Beetle Grimm? More Grimm tracking is helpful. Fox Alistair? Coco's teammate, mildly entertaining. Sage Ayana, May Zedong (cute girl), Sky Lark and Neon Katt? Dull, the two girls are cute but still not what I want. Ilia Amitola... could be useful to fuck with Blake...

Mercury Black is fascinating... Cinder's pet assassin. What is interesting is how far from Vale he is, maybe he's on a mission for Cinder, but what would she want in Vacou?

Lisa Lavender, boring. Lil Miss Malachite... less so. She's the twin's mother... and the woman I'm dropping goods off for when I go to the tournament. Interesting.

And here she is, Summer Rose the Silver-eyed Warrior. A bit of programming later and I have one Summer sex bot smiling kindly as she stands next to Raven.

It doesn't have her powers, which sound mighty interesting... or her memories.

Getting them to follow me I head back upstairs, Raven-bot scowls at the order, while Summer-bot happily nods as they both follow me back to the now sleeping Qrow.

Nudging him I watch him look up sleepily before he notices the two and jolts up, falling off his chair with a satisfying thud.

“R-raven... Summer?! What the-” he shouts making me interrupt him, maybe he should have been sober for this?  
  
“Nope, just two sex-bots programmed to look and act like them, I got their looks from the... hunter database... and their personalities... you described earlier.” I lie, adjusting the Mind Control Tech on him to cloud his memories, I can just blame the booze, and he shouldn't look any deeper with a little adjustment.

"...You have sexbots? Of course, you have sex-bots, you're a teenaged genius with an army of machines." he mutters, looking over the two with a frown. "...I can hardly tell they aren't real, you even got Raven's eternally pissed off scowl right."

...How does he know I have an army of machines? I have sent my Machina troops to the Arc farms, but I hadn't thought that I'd been linked with them just yet.

There's something he isn't telling me... and I'm starting to question why he is here so often.

“Well, we all have our vices.” I say with a chuckle, hiding my growing suspicion. I know he works for Ozpin... so why is Ozpin... wait, Glynda has been coming here often as well, usually asking me questions, nothing too personal but still... what are you after Ozpin? “The way I see it, Taiyang needs to get laid, but he is still pining after the girls who left him... so this should get him to calm down right?” I ask, I really don't care if it does but still.

As he stares at the two I pause, he clearly isn't listening to me... as I watch with mild interest as he reaches forward and lightly gropes the breasts of the Summer-bot.

“It's... identical, completely identical...” he murmurs with a strange look on his face.

“...You've seen her naked before then?” I ask with a smirk, maybe we're more alike than I thought.

“We were on the same team for years, sharing a room in Beacon so yeah... besides, sometimes the celebrations after a tough hunt got a little... wild. I think people underestimate how much sex happens at Beacon, or maybe it was just us? Hell... Raven ended up pregnant with Yang after one of those 'celebrations'... heh, she was so hungover she forgot her morning-after pill." he chuckles with a nostalgic look on his face. He's absolutely pissed, and he doesn't have the perk helping him stay sober... we spent hours doing shots, so I'm not surprised.

“I know... a bit about Raven, mostly rumours but she doesn't strike me as someone who partied.” I admit, her card describes her as a sociopath with a might makes right personality.

"Heh... Raven's always been weird, kinda a sociopath you know? So she used to try blending in with 'normal' people by copying what the rest of the team did... if we drunk, she drunk. Summer was always a little crazy when she got drunk, and she was a complete lightweight, I was a horny teenager and talked her into sex for the sake of 'team-bonding', which meant she dragged Tai in as well, and then Raven joined in to try and act like us.... if it wasn't for the fact that none of them could remember whose idea it was the next morning I'd have been strung up. Raven damn near killed Tai and me anyway when she woke up naked between us... gods she was pissed." he says with a chuckle. "I've still got a scar on my inner thigh from that..."

“If you want to... give them a try, I won't tell if you don't... the guest room is just over there...” I offer, making him pause.

"...I mean, it's not actually them so is it really a betrayal?" he asks himself, looking over the bots before he nods to himself. "It's only right that I make sure any gift to Taiyang works properly, right? Gotta test the merchandise."

“Naturally, I'm sure he'd understand.” I say patting him on the back as he heads off to the guest room,, both bots following him.

Heh. That honestly looks like a recipe for disaster. Oh well, I'll just blame the booze. I'm just a mere teenager, making mistakes while drunk is basically expected of me.

Also, I'm kinda hoping it gets found out since I'm pissed off that he's spying on me. I don't have any proof, but I'm sure of it.

Checking my messages, I grin to myself at the message from Weiss, she's just saying goodnight... with a picture of her in her nightgown attached, I can see the outline of her nipples under it, and the deep blush on her face means she is well aware of how... less than innocent her picture is.

Replying, I frown at my next message... from Carmine who's working in the casino.

...this could be an excellent opportunity, or it could be a problem depending on how I handle this.

Heading downstairs I leave Qrow to his violation of his friendship.

As I reach the Casino I see the problem... the place is trashed, nodding to Carmine I head straight to the office in the casino with a deep frown, seeing the girl inside perk up slightly as I enter.

“Really, Yang?” I ask taking my seat, watching her shrink back slightly.

“I can explain.” she says quickly, her voice slightly slurred. She's legally an adult, seventeen being old enough to drink, so her getting pissed while me and Qrow competed isn't the problem.

“You can explain why you've managed to get yourself... 45,000 Lien in debt in a matter of hours? And that's not including... a bike called Bumblebee, a pair of shotgun gauntlets, your jacket and boots, and your scroll that you bet and lost.” I say bluntly, looking at the list of stuff she bet.

She's old enough to drink... and she's old enough to gamble. In any other situation, I'd be celebrating how stupid she was. It's where a lot of my money comes from after all.

“I... look, I'd gotten bored while you two wandered off, so I went for a walk, found the casino, played some games. I was winning, I'd turned a bit of Lien into a massive pile of chips, figured I could pay off Bumblebee's insurance and gas for a few years if I kept pushing...” she admits making me smirk.

I've heard that story before.

"And then..." I prompt, making her sigh.

“I went all in... I had a good hand! The dealer had a better one, lost everything I'd won, plus all the Lien I had on me, then the dealer told me that you can trade things for chips, my Jacket is pretty expensive, my boots as well... figured I could win them back with some hands... then I traded my scroll, and I needed them back so...” she trails off with a sigh.

“So you traded your bike and weapons? You're going to Beacon soon... and you traded your weapons?”

“I know! Okay, I get it... I fucked up.” she says with a sigh.

"Okay... then you took a loan out... and how exactly did you end up starting a fight?" I ask, looking over the message.

"There was an old man playing at the same table, he offered me more chips if I let him feel my tits, so I punched him in the face. Turns out he was some important dude, and he had guards. They attacked me and things... got complicated." she admits.

"By complicated you mean my security took you down after you... picked up the table and started beating them with it?" I ask, making her laugh slightly. "Causing another fortune in damages... broken machines... estimated hospital bills, a large screen TV you used as a projectile... and that's not mentioning the lost business you cost me." I continue causing her to wince.

"Yeah... my bad. One of them pulled my hair and I kinda... snapped. Guess it's lucky they made me leave my weapons at check-in, huh?" she says sheepishly.

“...You are a weapon, a weapon of mass destruction.” I say making her perk up proudly before she realises that she should probably not be looking happy.

“Right, text your dad and tell him Qrow is completely out of it, you can both stay in my guest rooms tonight, and tomorrow after we've all sobered up we can talk about this... I'll handle the mess.... and the police.” I say sternly as she flinches.

Showing her to the elevator, I send her to bed, before heading back down to the casino, putting on a smile as I approach the police officers taking note as they talk to Carmine... Mind Control don't fail me now.

**\- Next Morning - **

"Seriously, Yang?" Qrow asks, clutching his head slightly as we all sit in my dining room, I've made some breakfast.

I fixed everything from last night with build mode, and convinced the police that everything was being blown out of proportion... along with soothing the people who had gotten hurt into signing an agreement not to sue or press charges (with me agreeing to pay their hospital bills and some considerable bribes. They'll be back, ready to lose their new funds... my tech made sure of that.), then I got the old man (apparently some wealthy business owner) to calm down by giving him back the money he lost tonight if he'd let it go.

It was a long night... a long and expensive night.

“I know... I fucked up.” she agrees, also hungover though not nearly as badly.

“So... how much does she owe you?” Qrow asked after a moment.

"Let's see.. not including the stuff she lost? 45K in just pure gambling debt, but if you include the repairs, medical bills, the money it took to stop the injured patrons from pressing charges, so she doesn't get a criminal record and some jail time? Roughly 216k." I say watching both their eyes widen, Yang coughing up her coffee.

That's not even including the money I had to give the old bastard back.

“Oh fuck...” she mutters, I'm guessing a girl from a backwards place like Patch has never even thought about that much money.

"Dammit Yang... so, what happens now?" Qrow asks after a moment, a curious look on his face as he observes me... spying on me again? Or testing me? "I don't even have that much money... I kinda spend as fast as I earn, and Tai can't pay it back on a teacher's wage either."

"Now? Obviously, she can't pay it back... so I have an idea about that. I'll give her a zero-interest loan, so she can pay me back... and then she can pay it off... eventually, until she starts at Beacon she can work for me, I pay well so she can make a start on paying it off." I suggest watching Qrow frown before he sighs.

“Taiyang isn't going to like this... but that's not the kind of money you can just hand-wave away. He's gonna kill me...” Qrow says with a cynical chuckle. “What would she be doing here?” he asks.

"Doesn't matter... I accept." Yang says immediately, making us both look at her. "Look, I fucked up... I might as well be the one to fix it." she says, making me smile.

“She can work as my personal assistant, I'll put her wherever I need her... let's say she works here Monday to Friday, going home for the weekend.” I offer making Yang nod before Qrow can say anything.

“Works for me.” she says quickly.

  
“Ah fuck... fine, I'll tell Tai... and stop him from rushing over here like a madman. I've gotta get going anyway... wasn't supposed to stay overnight and I have places to be today, Yang, make sure your Scroll is on... you're gonna have some explaining to do.” he says standing up with a groan. “Shiro, leave those... things you built here, for now, I'll come to pick them up another day." he says with a glance at Yang. "Don't ask, it's... business." he waves away, making her frown before she nods. "Urgh... today's gonna suck... how the fuck are you even conscious? You drank more than me... this is some bullshit" he mutters as he leaves.

“So... boss, what happens now?” Yang asks hesitantly.

**+20 Affection with Yang [41/100] for not being a dick about the fuck-up**

**+40 Obedience with Yang [40/100], she feels really guilty. **

"Now? For now, go and take a nap... and then have a shower, you stink of booze, and you're no good to me so hungover." I say making her blush. "Take the guest room you slept in as yours while you're here, treat this place like a home away from home." I say giving her a pat on the back.

Watching her leave, I smirk to myself and make sure the camera in her en suite is working and set to record before I head to the room Qrow was in.

Pausing as I enter I look over the two bots with a smirk... 'testing the merchandise', huh? He definitely put them through some... vigorous testing.

Summer is in a bit of a mess, some cum leaking out of her pussy (which is made to be perfectly life-like, yes I tested it thoroughly when I was designing them).

What catches me by surprise is the state the Raven bot is in... if she was human, she'd be damaged from the treatment, incredibly rough anal and a brutal face-fucking from her data. Though I have to admit, she looks good with her face and hair coated in cum, but I'm guessing there are some... issues between them.

Wait... did I remember to turn off the inhibition lowering setting on the Mind Control Tech?

Whatever, it's not my problem.

Sending them back to the workshop, I schedule them a deep cleaning and set them to head into storage for now. Better than leaving them to be discovered later on.

For now... ugh, work. My new venture should increase my income even further, but damn if it isn't tiring having to get everything ready.

**\- Taiyang Xiao Long -**

_She's left... she'll never come back... _

Shut up. Yang will be back Saturday, she's just with her cousin.

_She's ran, just like her mother. Running away when she belongs here!_

No... she's not running, shut up.

_You said that when Raven left, so sure she'd return... how many years ago was that? And Summer? 'She was just delayed... she'll be back any day now'._

Shut. Up.

_Yang is gone, even if she comes back? When she goes to Beacon, she'll be gone forever. Off to achieve her dream, travelling the world... away from you._

...Stop it.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Ruby asked, making him look up, smiling. His other daughter looked like she'd just rolled out of bed... she'd been up late waiting for Yang. She was still in her pyjamas at midday... not that it was that unusual.

  
“Just thinking about your sisters... problem, that's all.” he said calmly.

_And there's the last one, another wanting to become a Huntress... to get away from this place, to get away from you._

"Is she okay? Uncle Qrow wouldn't tell me what she was doing..." she said, making him sigh.

“She got drunk, got in debt and then started a fight... so probably not. Still, her cousin has helped her out, so she's staying in Vale for a while to pay him back. It's not good to take advantage of family, after all. I taught her that much.” he said with a chuckle. Yang had always been... reckless. A little of him and Raven mixed.

“Her cousin sounds nice... she talks about him a lot... do you think I'll get to meet him?” she asked.

_Look! She's already starting to follow in her sister's footsteps. _

"Of course, maybe he can come with her on Saturday, you should ask her, you're still talking over the Scrolls, aren't you? If not, well I wouldn't mind if you visited, you're far less likely to start so much trouble." he said with a fond smile.

"I'll ask her! Thanks, Dad!" she said, running back upstairs as his smile fell, his eyes moving down and lingering on her pyjama clad ass, her panties sneaking out as her bottoms slid down slightly.

_Go on... stare. It's only fair, they're always teasing you... Yang's a slut, masturbating nightly even though the walls are so thin... and Ruby? Look at that developing body, her tight tank-top hides nothing... she'll be showering soon, wouldn't it be a shame if you walked in on her? Saw that fit young body all wet and soapy?_

SHUT UP!

As his mind went quiet, he sighed deeply, clutching his head in disgust and worry. The voice was getting louder. It'd been whispering in his head since Raven left him... it quietened down when he married Summer, but after she left, it came back in full force.

He'd squashed it and tried to be the best father he could be... and then Yang hit puberty and grew to be an almost-clone of her mother, and it came back.

_You lost Raven, you lost Summer... and now you'll lose their daughters as well... unless you claim them._

There was something very, very wrong with him.

Heading upstairs, he went into his room with a sigh before his eyes widened.

“DAD! GET OUT!” Ruby shouted, trying to cover her naked body with a red-hot blush.

“Sorry, honey... I didn't hear the shower.” he said, staring at her before he shook his head and fled the room. That wasn't... he wasn't trying to...

_Don't lie... you knew exactly what you were doing. _

No... he wasn't... he didn't...

_Look down... _

What... looking down his eyes widened at the evident bulge in his trousers.

_You can't deny the truth... go on, do what you came up here to do._

Glancing at the washing basket outside the bathroom, he hesitated before he let out a disgusted sigh, opening it and pulling the white cotton panties out, a small strawberry on the front before he headed into his room, stripping quickly as he laid on the bed, lifting the panties to his nose and breathing in deeply, his other hand wrapped around his shaft as he started pumping, the scent of her musk filling his nose.

The only way to shut the voice up... was to give in. It silenced it for a while... only for a while. He'd learnt that a long time ago.

**\- The Game -**

**You just can't stay dead, can you? How many of these ridiculous shards am I going to have to have the idiot deal with? You're the third I've found in this world alone.**

Watching the pathetic mortal continue to masturbate, the underwear wrapped around his shaft, it sighed... mentally, it didn't need air like some mortal after all.

**...No response? Can't you hear me? Interesting.**

As the man reached his... climax, staining the cotton with his essence, the Game watched him break down into sobs.

**Hmm... It's your Possessiveness this time? Obsession, Possessiveness, and naturally Lust. Yeah, it's you. Enjoy yourself while you can... Shiro. Your replacement will be here sooner or later and when he is ready... you're dead.**

**\- Shiro - **

“So... you called for me?” Yang says, entering my office looking far better now that she's had plenty of time to rest and recuperate.

"I did, come in... close the door behind you." I reply calmly, watching her walk in front of my desk looking around curiously. She's just wearing her yellow crop-top and shorts this time, I still have her jacket and boots... and bike keys and weapons. "I've decided to get you started tonight, you're a smart girl, so I doubt you'll need any hand-holding." I say making her smirk before she pauses.

“Err... what am I doing exactly?” she asks after a moment making me smirk, pulling something from behind the desk, her eyes widening.

“You have got to be... really?” she asks after a moment, a light blush growing on her face.

“It's the uniform, besides it's an easy job. You're working in the casino... now that I've had it fixed, all you have to do is deliver drinks to the tables that ordered them... that all look good, but that's what the uniform is for.” I say watching her take it, staring at it with a frown.

"Ugh... Drunkle Qrow isn't coming back, is he? I do not want him to see me in this." she says with a scowl.

“So you'll do it?” I ask with a smirk getting a sigh from her.

"I fucked up, I'm paying for it. Yeah, I'll wear it... should I go and get changed now?" she asks, looking over her uniform.

  
“You can change here, then we can get you straight to work.” I say going back to my paperwork, watching her out of the corner of my eye as she scowls before she sighs to herself, turning away from me and pulling her crop-top over her head.

Her sports bra goes next while I grin to myself, did I amplify her guilt and desire to make it up to me while she slept? Maybe.

Watching her bend over slightly to pull her shorts down I smirk, giving up the facade of not watching as her yellow thong is pulled down, her perfect ass and puffy slit being exposed for a moment before she pulls her uniform on, turning back to me.

The moment she turns around her eyes narrow, seeing me blatantly watching her. I want to see how far I can take this, she already flirted with me fairly regularly... add on the guilt and let's see where this can get me.

"Enjoying the view?" she asks after a moment, crossing her arms beneath her breasts, incidentally making her already impressive cleavage even more prominent as her uniform struggles to hold her girls in.

I'm still not quite sure what a... playboy bunny is but damn if I don't remember the uniform. I got rid of the ears, and tiny tail but the tiny strapless bodysuit and fishnet tights are absolutely necessary for girls working in a Casino.

My employees complained until they saw A... their wages, and B... their tips. Plus, I have a hands-off policy with the guests, look but if you touch you get thrown out... without your chips. It's in the agreement they all have to sign.

  
I even have a policy where if someone touches, the girl who was groped gets half their chips, and the house gets the rest, had to be careful about false complaints though, along with making it clear that anyone caught making false complaints would be... very severely punished.

Standing up, I walk around my desk, circling around Yang with an appraising eye.

  
“Definitely... though do put on a smile, it's important to make the customers feel welcome and wanted.” I say calmly as I come to a stop in front of her.

“...I'll get right on that.” she deadpans making me smirk as I go back behind my desk and pull out a suitcase, watching her pause.

"This is your... loan, I decided to push it up to 220k, I like round numbers after all, and after taking the money, you owed me, that left 5k for you. Call it your signing bonus, I'll even take it off the money you owe me." I say calmly watching her eyes widen. "You can have your clothes, scroll, bike and weapons back. I call it a family discount." I say, passing her the case, watching a smile grow on her face.

It's vital to keep your workers content... and five thousand is fuck all to me.

"That's more like it..." I say, holding her chin and running my thumb over her lips, watching her blush grow quickly. "Take your money up to your room, I've already had your other stuff taken there... then head back to the Casino and speak to the woman behind the counter, she'll get you started." I say getting a nod before she freezes.

“If I'm going back to my room... why did you make me get changed here?” she asks with a slight frown, yelping as I spank her ass lightly.

  
“So I could see you naked, obviously... that a problem?” I ask with a smirk, watching her open and close her mouth several times before she smirks back.

"Perv... taking advantage of your innocent little cousin." she says with a saucy grin, I've noticed that about her... make her uncomfortable and she'll try and turn it back around on you.

  
“Oh? I haven't even met Ruby yet. Is she here?” I deadpan watching her smirk drop before she lets out a small laugh.

"Cute... and you better leave her alone, she's a cinnamon bun, and she better stay that way.” she threatens as I grin.

"Unlike her pervy older sister?" I ask, making her smirk back.

“Maybe it's a Branwen thing?” she says with a shrug as she leaves, a slight sway to her hips as she walks out of the office, turning back and giving me another smirk before she vanishes.

Heh... I don't really need to mess with her mind to get her, she's fun without it.

...Back to work. The sooner my next business venture is running, the better, the start-up work is always harder than the on-going work.

Working on my paperwork and planning, I let time pass me by, resisting the urge to slack off.

After a few hours of writing and numbers, I finally get a break... a message from the Twins telling me that someone wants a meeting with me.

It might be the ever-growing pile of paperwork (which I swear multiplied while I was on the Scroll...), but I decide that yes, I am taking visitors today.

While I wait for my guest, who frankly could be a Beowolf in a trench-coat and a large hat for all I care since it'd certainly be more exciting than this, I sort my paperwork, filing all the completed forms and permits.

The Vale Council is marred in bureaucracy... if you want to open a... legitimate business, you have a million forms to fill. If the Grimm don't kill everyone, the paperwork will.

After a few moments, my door opens, making me frown slightly as the woman walks... no, struts into my office. Not even knocking?

Looking her over, I hide my frown with a small smile, taking in her looks... she's mildly familiar, but I can't place her... tanned skin (a Latina?), blue and pink hair, tight black bottoms that she must have been poured into, a small pink sporty top, and a puffy white jacket... along with a lot of jewellery. The words True Damage both on her top and along the leg of her bottoms helps me place her, I was looking up the popular bands recently (part of owning a night-club).

Qi-... something? There were a lot of bands, and I was only doing some preliminary research.

“Is there something I can do for you? My... club managers informed me that you were quite... insistent about meeting me.” I say calmly, leaning back in my chair with a casual smile.

“Yeah, you're the owner of the club right?” she asks, sitting down in the chair in front of my desk without waiting to be offered the seat, a frown on her face. I know the twins made getting to me... difficult. They don't want people wasting my time... and a lot of people want to talk to the owner for a variety of reasons. They deal with most of it.

  
“I am, Shiro Eis at your service... and you are?” I ask watching her scowl for a moment, I'm already accessing my Mind Control Tech with my Implant, if someone is dumb enough to come here they can't complain when I mess with them a bit.

  
“You own a night-club... and you don't even know who I am?” she asks after a moment, wonderful... a Diva.

“I vaguely recognise you from... True Damage, right? But I could only name Senna, are you her back-up singer?” I ask with a calm smile, hiding my amusement as she clenches her fists and takes a deep breath.

“I... am not a back-up singer. My name is Qiyana... one of the lead singers... I came here to make you an offer.” she says slowly, biting her tongue as she tries not to glare at me.

"...and what exactly could you offer me?" I ask, leaning forward slightly in my chair.

“True Damage, obviously... you hired the wrong band, clearly, so I'm here to get you to reconsider. K/DA are old news, and your club deserves the best.” she says arrogantly, causing a frown to appear on my face...

"Wait just a moment..." I say, unlocking my scroll and reviewing some things... I intentionally take my time as she grows impatient, squirming around in her seat. "Let's see... top one hundred songs? K/DA is beating True Damage... popularity? K/DA are voted the most popular in Vale... beating True Damage." I say calmly, watching her start to outright pout.

This is a girl with a superiority complex... and delusions of importance just because she sings on a stage and wears revealing clothing.

  
“That's just... we were beating them before.” she says petulantly, her thick lips pouting heavily.

“When they were on a hiatus?” I ask, I looked up their history when they joined up... “It's hardly impressive to beat someone who isn't competing... right now your group is falling behind... and getting lower every week. I believe a metal band has even passed you now? Hmm... might have to look into this Pentakill.” I mutter, making a note. Variety is a powerful weapon.

They wouldn't fit into the night-club, but I could take over the music business with a little work (and some threats, blackmail, mind control, acts of violence and possibly a murder or three.)

“But... I...” she starts as I smirk to myself, enjoying this petty act of kicking her from the pedestal she seems to have put herself on. “We're better than them.” she says with a scowl, crossing her arms looking every part the child she is under the expensive clothes and jewellery.

"The numbers don't lie... Qiyana. It isn't what you can do for me, I don't need you, it's what can you do for me that'll make me willing to let you use my clubs popularity to boost your own." I say coldly as she frowns. "And frankly, I highly doubt that you're authorized to be making deals on behalf of your group, and I don't see any reason to waste my time with a second meeting... does your band even know you're here?" I ask, making her flinch.

I'm lying, obviously... having two bands on the payroll will help with that variety thing, and if they're rivals? Even better, the competition will just benefit me in the end.

"I... no, I'm not the one who makes the deals, Soyeon does that... look, I'll bring her and then-" she starts making me smirk, there's... panic in her tone. Not much, but it's there.

While I was on my scroll, I did some research on her as well... using my implant to be exact. She's got a reputation as a fame-seeking Diva, talks a lot of shit and gets pissy when she isn't treated like some god given form.

I know full well that K/DA are winning because my tech makes everyone who sees them perform think that they're the best thing ever, so they then go and tell other people that they absolutely must see them live... right here.

Qiyana obviously thinks my club is the cause for their fame, even if she doesn't know the true cause. As attention-seeking, as she is, she wants to use it to get to the top where she thinks she belongs.

"As I said, I don't see the point in a second meeting. I already have a band, and have little need of another... and frankly your attitude is annoying." I say bluntly, watching her eyes wide.

"But... Ugh, okay fine... I'm sorry for being rude?" she says with a scowl, her apology as fake as any of mine.

"No, you're just panicking. You can't even apologise convincingly." I say giving her a glower, it's fake obviously... her panic is enjoyable, but I won't let it show. Getting out of my seat, I walk around the desk staring down at her. "You've been nothing but arrogant, disrespectful, self-entitled and frankly irritating since you showed up... why would I want to have you work at my club?"

Arrogant, Disrespectful and Self-Entitled? There's only room for one Me in this place.

“I... I really am sorry, I had a bit to drink downstairs while I was trying to get a meeting with you.” she says quickly getting out of her seat. Just complete bullshit this time, she didn't... I'm checking the security footage in my head already.

"Which says your a light-weight and an obnoxious drunk. Neither are good traits for someone who wants to work in a place full of alcohol." I continue ruthlessly, continuing to push her further into desperation.

“I can make it up to you, I don't care about the money... you can keep my share.” she offers making me roll my eyes.

  
“I'm not bothered about money, your share would be a drop in a bucket that's already spilling out into an ocean. I may not use the name, but I am a Schnee by blood... and it comes with wealth that most couldn't hope to match.” I say, and it's true... the music industry isn't nearly as lucrative as in... my birth world? Dirt? Nah, that's not right.

"Then what do you want? Look, all I'm asking is that you meet our leader... just a meeting." she half-begs, my tech doing its work.

I've been amplifying her belief that this place is her only path to true fame since I worked out her gig... and her desperation.

"Your attitude insulted me... and Schnee's are prideful lots at the best of times. You just barged into my office and had the gall to treat me like an idiot. So I want you to pay for your arrogance." I say narrowing my eyes as she frowns. "Bend over the desk. Clearly, you've never been disciplined before... but there's a first time for everything." I say making her eyes widen in shock before her palm strikes my cheek.

“I am not going to just... bend over and let you spank me.” she growls, her pride back with a vengeance before her eyes widen.

  
“Then get out of my office, and stay out of my club.” I say bluntly, watching as she pales. “Your choice, I really don't care either way.” I admit, I never let a target go after she gets my attention, but there's more than one way to skin a cat.

“I... just spanking?” she asks after a good couple of minutes pass.

"Maybe, that was before you hit me... my pride is feeling pretty hurt... you might need to sooth it a bit more." I say with a smirk. Like I said, if she gives in? I win. If she runs away? She's delayed the inevitable, as my power over the entertainment business grows I'll just hinder and sabotage True Damage until she comes crawling back.

**-30 Affection with Qiyana [-30/100] for not treating her like a goddess.**

“Ugh...” she mutters, moving over to the desk and bending over it ever so slightly, making me smirk as I place a hand on her back, forcing her face down on the desk.

“There we go... now we just need to deal with these...” I say gripping her bottoms and pulling them down before she can argue, pulling them over her voluptuous ass and letting them stay just below it, she can keep the pink thong on this time...

Bringing my hand down on her ass, making her squeak slightly, I have to admit... maybe her arrogance is well placed? This is one of the better asses I've spanked so far, maybe it's the Latina in her... keeping my hand on it for a moment I gently grope it before pulling back and going again, harder this time.

She looks back at me with a glare as I do but says nothing, a pout on her face. She's definitely a spoiled brat...

Switching cheeks, I hit the other side, watching it jiggle satisfyingly. Heh.

The next few minutes are filled with yelps and slight squeals as I show little mercy on her tanned ass, at least I'm letting her keep her thong... and I'm not using any of the toys I use on Neo.

Pausing only after her ass gets a beautiful red glow to the light chocolate skin, I smirk, giving her one last squeeze for good luck.

"Get up." I order watching her quite literally shoot up, rubbing her ass with a deep pout and a light blush. "Bring your leader... but I want to make something clear, if we make a deal for your group to work here, then I want you in my bed as a... signing bonus, to finish making it up to me." I say, watching her eyes widen.

“But...”

  
“No buts, if you bring your leader then you're doing it with the knowledge that you'll be spreading your legs for me afterwards. Is that clear? If you don't want that? Don't come back.” I say coldly, reaching forwards and groping her breast over her top. “And I don't want any of your Diva attitude, save it for the press and your performances.”

"I... I'll think about it." she says, making me smirk as I let her go.

"You do that Qiyana... you do that." I say, watching her leave.

"That was fun... so, replacing us already?" a voice asks making me jump, turning quickly in a minor panic, before I freeze in place, staring at the blonde fox Faunus sitting in my chair. "Or do you just want some more victims? Greedy man..."

...Fucking Illusionists. That's it, I'm making a fucking scanner to detect them.

**\- Robyn Hill -**

“She has to have a weakness, anything.” she asked almost desperately, a deep sigh leaving her as she did, watching her teammates sigh.

“Willow Schnee is a cold bitch... and a scary one. She's talked us into a corner every time we've tried... at least Jacques wasn't so... sharp with his tongue.” Joanna replied reluctantly making her run her forehead in annoyance.

Jacques Schnee had... gouged them for their Lien, grabbing Mantle by the wallet if they wanted his Dust... which they did because there was no other supplier in the entire Kingdom of Atlas. He'd made sure of that.

Then he'd massively bloated prices, using his monopoly to force them to pay his prices... or fall to the Grimm as they ran out of ammo, fuel and everything else.

Honestly, when she'd heard he died, she'd gotten drunk in celebration after having to deal with him. That was until she had to deal with Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee as the new CEO...

Her business plan was to sell Dust cheap... to the Atlesian Military and only the Atlesian Military. For someone like her who had left Atlas for Mantle? She might as well be something Winter had scraped off her high heels. With the look Winter gave her you'd think Robyn was a beggar on the street begging for a single Lien, not a politician trying to make a deal for her city.

And then... Willow had taken over.

Willow was hellish to deal with, the woman seemed to know everything you had ever done and had no qualms about using it against you. Her single attempt at a meeting had ended with her fleeing the office as the woman casually tore them to shreds verbally. She'd been rather... explicit about not changing any deals that had already been made until they had run their course... which meant they were stuck with the current completely unfair contract for another decade.

Jacques Schnee might have been an asshole, but he was one who was really good at forcing people into shitty deals.

“What about her kid? Whitley? I know it's not... right to even suggest it, but if we don't get those prices lowered people are going to die.” May suggested bluntly.

...It was horrible to suggest, and yet she was already thinking about the best way to grab the spoiled brat.

"Won't work... I've been asking around, talking to some of their staff, Willow barely cares about Whitley... or her daughters if you believe a drunken maid." Fiona said, making her eyes widen. Fiona was probably her most loyal and trusted... and she still consistently underestimated her.

“Dammit... that woman is going to be the death of me, not to mention the people of Mantle.” she groaned.

“Maybe not... the maid did say she had one thing she cared about...” Fiona continued making her perk up. “She has another son, one from an affair... apparently she's completely obsessed with him... doing anything he wants, you don't need to deal with her... just get her son to do it for you. I've managed to get his name... and find where he lives.” she admitted with a blush making them all stare at the sheep Faunus in shock.

  
“Fiona, I could kiss you.” she said bluntly, watching the Faunus shrink back in embarrassment. “So... where is this bastard son? Not that I blame her, if I was married to Jacques fucking Schnee I'd be sleeping around as well.” she admitted.

“...that's the problem. He doesn't live in Atlas... he runs a Nightclub... in Vale.” she said making Robyn pause with a slight frown.

  
“Well girls... whose up for some clubbing?” she asked after a moment.

**\- Bonus Scene – Sienna Khan - TITLE**

Everything was going to shit.

Racial Tensions were growing to an all-time high, the White Fang's name was in worse condition than it had ever been... and to make things worse, it was having a secondary effect.

The growing signs of another war had gripped Kuo Kuana in fear and paranoia... and an entire nation of panicking people was drawing Grimm to them in droves. Grimm attacks were rising steadily.

Alistar and Rengar were doing their best to hold them off, and she'd made the right call getting everyone to return to the Menagerie, it gave her the numbers she needed to hold back the flow, and the show of strength had done an excellent job of calming her people... somewhat.

She and Ghira had fully allied together again, old grudges meant nothing compared to this, Ghira was helping handle the political side, and she handed the military.

He'd done outstanding work, had been in calls with Atlesian Officers and Vale Councilmen almost constantly, and eventually they had come to an agreement. The White Fang wouldn't get the blame for Adam's attack on the prison or the recent murders in Vale... if they found and handed over the actual criminals.

Which was a... problem, since she had no idea where Adam could be.

Still, she had a plan.

When the White Fang was just forming, it had no shortage of brilliant fighters ready to help protect their species from racists and Grimm alike... over time they left... she could even admit that it was mostly her fault.

When they went from protectors to aggressors, they lost more than a few members, not least of which was some of their best fighters.

There were some Faunus who for whatever reason had dominant Faunus traits, far more than just some ears and a tail... they were very rare, and they were almost always exceptional.

The Nine-Tailed Fox had vanished long before that, and since she never gave her name, they had little to go on for finding her, Cassiopeia, The Serpent's Embrace, had left earlier as well... giving no reason as she vanished into the night. Those two at least she didn't chase away.

Alistar The Minotaur had stayed loyal to her, the mighty warrior slaughtering Grimm by the dozen, and Rengar the Pridestalker had done the same... when he wasn't out hunting trophies. He was a difficult man to control, his Faunus traits were very strong indeed.

Trundle, the self-proclaimed Troll King... gave her no choice. He was one of the strongest fighters in the Fang... before she exiled him, kicked him from the group and told him never to return. It took both Alistar and Rengar to stop him from killing her in retaliation, but that was the problem... his response to anything was violence. He crossed the line when another Fang knocked over his drink, and the hulking beast beat him to death without a second thought.

She missed having his strength at her disposal, but she couldn't keep a violent madman around no matter how useful.

And then there were the ones which she could absolutely be blamed for... Nami the Tidecaller, Wukong the Monkey King and Shyvana the Half-Dragon. When she'd taken over, these three had left unwilling to go along with her plans. Nami was still around, she was sure of it... water-based Grimm had a habit of dying before they reached the Menagerie after all, and she had no idea where Shyvana had gone.

She could only hope that Wukong got her message... and cared enough to listen. She needed someone who could go to Vale and track down the killers who had killed the Ward family, and there were few as tricky as him.

As for Adam?

"You called, boss?" Warwick growled as he entered, making the hair on her tail stand up on its end.

“I have a job for you...” she said calmly.

**Authors Note: Should Robyn already be leading her merry little band? Probably not, but the Multiverse is a strange thing. Basically, I don't particularly care if I mess with the timeline a bit. Call it a change when the world was reset. **

**Sorry, it took so long, I had to go over each and every League character, all their skins, and a lot of lore to work out where everyone would... fit in. **

**It took... longer than expected.**

**I'm going back to Conquest for two chapters since that will put them both at fourteen chapters, then I'll alternate between them. **

**I've just bought a year of Grammarly Premium, and I'm going to go over each of my old chapters of this and Conquest and replace them with a properly checked over one, so that might interrupt uploads slightly since it takes about 30 minutes to review a chapter with it... and I have 20+ to check. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	15. The Kitten, the Cat and the Fox

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15: The Kitten, the Cat and the Fox**

“Ahri, was it? Is there some reason you are in my office... in my chair?” I ask, ignoring the question as the Fox Faunus smile at me in amusement, standing up only to lay on my desk on her side as she stares at me.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you getting rid off us already?" Ahri asks as she lounges on my paperwork.

"I don't need to answer your questions... I'm your boss, I quite literally own your band and your contracts, I'm starting to wonder if Evelyn even read the contracts she signed, to be honest... but since I'm such a nice guy I'll answer you answer, no I'm not getting rid off you... but variety is the spice of any club. You girls won't need to perform every night if there's another band working here as well." I answer calmly making her giggle in amusement.

“You said you only needed one band...” she says with a knowing smile.  
  


“I wasn't going to let the stuck-up brat think I actually wanted her or her band, obviously.” I say as I walk around her and sit back at my desk, making her simply sit up, still on my desk and my paperwork.

"Ooh... naughty, naughty, taking advantage of a poor naïve girl. But you like taking advantage of pretty girls, don't you? What did you mean by the contracts?" she asks after a moment, staring down at me with her legs crossed, she's in her... performing outfit, which happens to involve a very tight bodysuit.

I take my time deliberately, looking her over with a hum of approval, before I go into my files, taking out the K/DA paperwork folder. Sitting down, I slowly go through the paperwork, finding the correct sheet before I pass it over to her.

I've found a new respect for Paper-work, with enough flowery language and legal speak, you can entrap people and have it be perfectly legal.

"Boring nonsense, legal nonsense... and what is this?" she mumbles, slowly reading through the lengthy document my mother made all the members sign after she bought the group itself. It's a flowery and legal slave contract, hidden behind legal speak and small print. Basically, they can't legally leave K/DA without my permission, K/DA is property of me, Shiro Eis, the owner of K/DA (me) has more or less complete control over the members of K/DA. The belongings of members of K/DA are made the property of K/DA (and by extension, the owner). It's a lot more complicated than that, taking page after page of tiny writing, but that's basically the gist of it.

Which is why I'm caught off guard when Ahri bursts out laughing, giggles and smiles despite the slave contract with her name and signature on it.

"Evelyn has no idea what she agreed to... does she?" Ahri asks as she giggles, passing the paperwork back.

"I doubt it, but then... you signed the same contract." I point out, filing my copy away. The real document has already been registered with the Vale Government, that's just my photo-copied version.

"Yup... I got three words in before I got bored and signed it, Evelyn promised she knew what we were signing after all. Akali tried reading through it all... but it's just page after page of nonsense. Kai'sa... trusts Evelyn, maybe a bit too much." she admits, still giggling. "And just like that... we're property! I've never been a slave before, I've been a singer, a hunter, a terrorist and a freedom fighter... but never a slave." she giggles making me pause.

Hunter, I knew about... what were those other two again?

**Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox**

**LVL – ???**

**Faction – K/DA, Formerly White Fang**

**Thoughts about you – **

**Unique Skill – Kitsune Semblance **

**Affection – 35**

**Obedience – 65**

“You're taking this... well.” I say as she slips off the desk, placing her hands on my chest as she leans in with a smile.

“I became a singer... because I thought it would fun. This could be fun as well... so how does slavery even work?” she asks with a carefree smile, I'm honestly not sure how to handle this...

“How should I kn-” I start before she puts a finger on my lips, climbing into my lap as she straddles me, her grin widening until it has an almost Cheshire tinge to it.

“Don't you have a secret prison of slaves upstairs?” she asks, before wincing as I immediately start taking this far more seriously. My office is a fortress when I need it to be, complete lock-down stopping anything from entering or leaving, turrets coming out of the walls and aiming at Ahri, and more importantly... a bastardised version of the Aura-blocking Collars, to block the aura of everyone in a specific area unless they have been registered as exceptions (something I have only done for myself, Neo and Jinx, though I have an option to retarget Jinx just in case she gets carried away.)

“Ooh... aren't you prepared?” she asks with her grin still firmly in place, even as her hands rub my chest.

“How do you know about my dungeon?” I ask with a growl.

“My Semblance lets me devour the Aura of my victims, seeing their memories and feeling their emotions... and I was curious why Kali was here, so I snuck into her room and had a bit of a meal... you naughty boy, taking advantage of a poor old mother like that.” she giggles, leaning in closer and taking a deep breath as she breaths in my scent, making me slightly uneasy.

“...And why haven't you told anyone?” I ask, my own hands moving to her waist, resting on her ass as I calm down slightly.

"Because it's interesting... Kali can't recognise me, it's been a long time, and I didn't look like this when I was in the White Fang... I looked like this." she says as her hair slowly turns black, nine long white tails coming into view. There are other small changes, her nose changes shape slightly, as do her eyes... she looks older as well, Ahri the pop-star is in her early twenties, but Ahri the White Fang looks more mature. "You'd be surprised how easier it is to trick people if you just make a few changes... and Kitsunes are natural tricksters. I never told the White Fang my name either, I knew I wouldn't be sticking around forever." she admits. "I killed a lot of people, some for the White Fang... some because I like draining Aura and sometimes I get carried away, some just because I felt like it." she admits readily. "The White Fang is still looking for me, you know? I just wandered off one day and never went back, I was a legend that's become more of a myth for the younger Fangs..." she giggles proudly.

This woman is... dangerous, and she's sitting in my lap licking my neck and smelling me. My turrets should be able to target her without hitting me but still...

“Why tell me all this?” I ask as she leans in with a wide grin.

"Because you're interesting... and I want in. Being a pop-star is fun, but what you are doing seems more fun." Ahri admits casually. "So I want in... I can even help you, you have a defiant little girl locked up in your dungeon after all, don't you?" she asks with a smile making me pause.

“...what did you have in mind?”

**\- Blake -**

She'd been... blessed by Shiro's utter lack of attention to her. Apparently, he was busy with his club and just hadn't had time to 'play with her'.

So she'd simply been left in her cell alone, staring at the blank walls of her cell, eating her tasteless meal and water... along with being given her daily dose of the drug coursing through her system.

Neo had lost interest in her as well, barely even visiting her to threaten or humiliate her any more.

She did have a live-feed of her mothers dances and occasional sex session with Shiro. It was the closest she had to entertainment in here. She almost looked forward to it because it was something different than the blank walls.

She almost missed being mocked and tormented by the pair after so long trapped in this cell.

Which was why waking up in the pillory again was almost exciting, it was disturbing... but it was something different even if she quickly stifled her emotions, taking on a blank face as she looked around.

“Hello, Kitty-cat.” Shiro said mockingly, making her let out a sigh of relief. Shiro was far more manageable than Neo, who was utterly unpredictable. He was only dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, and nothing else... his admittedly well-defined chest on full display.

“Shiro.” she said calmly, preparing herself from an unpleasant time, oral was a certainty, possibly getting fucked as well given the way her legs where spread apart and tied in place. If she disobeyed... well, Neo could just as quickly regain interest in her... and Neo was the greater evil. Shiro could be dealt with through sex while Neo was a sadist.

Shiro didn't hurt people unless he was angered, Neo hurt people for fun... and she could be irritated by the smallest thing, such as not screaming enough.

"I realise that I've been a bad owner, not giving my precious kitty enough attention... but I've been busy playing with a new pet. I'm terribly sorry." he said with a mocking smile as he stroked her hair. "Tell me... are you still hoping that the White Fang will come for you?" he asked, making her frown.

“I doubt it, I've been denounced along with Adam after all... but they will come for you sooner or later.” she said with certainty. It hurt to know she'd been kicked out, written off to stop the white fang from getting the blame for the bombs (which were Neo and Roman's fault in the first place), but sooner or later someone would make Shiro pay.

...She just had to hope that someone found her afterwards. It was a machine that brought their food, but she wasn't sure if it would restock by itself and starving to death in here seemed like a bad way to go.

"That's cute... also correct, they did come for me. That's why I've been busy, I had someone more interesting than you to train... would you like to meet them?" Shiro asked mockingly, a thoughtful frown appearing on her face.

Ren had given up any hope of escaping, being turned into a trap had done a number on his pride... and watching live streams of Nora obediently serving Shiro had done the rest. He'd barely responded to anything she said through the shared wall of their cell.  
  


Perhaps a brother or sister from the Fang could work with her to get out of here?  
  


“...Why not. I'm sure you'd bring them in, no matter what I replied anyway.” she replied calmly, seeing him smirk.

  
“Well, yes... I would.” he admitted, walking towards a new cell... opening it up and walking inside for a moment before he walked back out, holding a leash.

Despite her carefully neutral act, she couldn't stop her eyes from widening as a familiar face was lead out of the cell, naked except for a few 'accessories'.

The Nine-Tailed Fox... she was much younger when she'd disappeared, but she still recognised the older woman, mostly because Adam used to have a thing for her and had followed her around like a lost puppy... while she followed Adam around. She'd recognise those nine white tails anywhere, she'd always thought they were majestic.

What she didn't remember was her wearing but a collar and a ball-gag. Or her obediently walking behind Shiro with a look of... affection in her eyes? She didn't look even slightly upset by her current state... she was basically a legend, even after she vanished... she was as strong as Adam at least, she wouldn't just...

“This is my new pet, she tried to kill me on the orders of your precious White Fang, you can see how that went for her... so I decided to prioritise her training over yours, you're kinda... weak after all. I think I've done some good work.” he said, undoing her drool covered ball-gag and removing it.

  
“I know you... you're Adam's little sidekick. So Master has you as well?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

“I do... and know that you've accepted your place here, it's time to get back to training my second favourite cat.” Shiro said with a smile. “Ahri, be a dear and get her ready for me...” he ordered calmly, giving the now named Ahri a kiss, one she happily returned with a moan, her hands groping at his chest.

As Ahri walked around her, out of sight, her mind raced... she had no idea how long she'd been in here, but it wasn't that long, she was sure of it. And yet... someone stronger than her had already just... broken.

“What are you talking ab-Out?!” she asked, whimpering as a skilful tongue started to lap at her pussy.

“Well... it wouldn't be fair to just leave you dry when I start to fuck you, would it? Don't worry, you can return the favour later on.” Shiro said calmly, a smirk on his face as he undid his jeans and pulled out his shaft, standing just in front of her.

“L-lovely...” she deadpanned, trying to keep down her moans and whimpers. She'd gone days, at least, with no stimulation at all... something Shiro had done meant that she couldn't feel her own touch and after days of nothing... the tongue obediently delving into her slit was... amazing.

She knew she was probably already leaking her arousal, she could even feel it starting to slide down her leg.

"Isn't it?" he asked, his shaft rubbing against her face as she glared up at him, keeping her mouth stubbornly closed for a moment as he pressed the tip against her lips before she sighed and opened it obediently as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Pissing him off would just end badly for her.

After a moment of him rubbing it along her lips, she got the message and stuck her tongue out, slowly licking along the thick pole. As she did, he gently stroked her ears, making her whimper slightly, the mixture of sensations after being deprived of them for so long was... very pleasant.

It didn't take long before she felt her first orgasm since... well, she didn't know when, start to build up, her moans and whimpers increasing as she pushed her hips back against the warm tongue despite her best efforts to not give in.

Trying to take her mind off it, she redoubled her efforts to pleasure her captor. The more she did now, the less time he'd spend inside her, oral was far more preferable to being fucked...

Still... even with the lack of touch lately... why was she getting so hot?

“That would be the delayed aphrodisiac I drugged you with...” Shiro admitted with a laugh. “On the bright side, they would have reacted badly with the drugs Neo addicted you to, so I had to purge you of them...”

As her body started to heat up, faster and faster, her moans were her only response, her nipples painfully hard, a river of arousal pouring from her pussy.

She should have known... she should have...

Oh, gods... her orgasm was approaching rapidly, and it was going to be a big one... as her mind clouded with pleasure, she gave up trying to lick Shiro's fat dick, quietly whimpering and moaning as Shiro knelt down, smirking at her as he reached her eye-level.

"Go on... Ahri's talented isn't she?" he asked, almost kindly, her climax painfully close. "But do you want to know something?" he asked as his smirk took on a cold touch. "Orgasms are for good girls." he finished, Ahri immediately moving away as her eyes shot open, her ass pushed as far back as possible in an attempt to force Ahri to go back to lapping at her slit.

“And you aren't a good girl... are you kitty?” Ahri asked, crawling on her hands and knees to join Shiro, kissing him with a mouth coated with her juices.

Don't do it... they're just trying to make you beg. Don't reply.

“No...” she replied with a sad tone, cursing her own weakness.

"Don't worry, Master will make you a good kitty, he's a rewarding master... if you earn it, he'll let you cum." Ahri promised, her faces inches from Blake's.

“That I will... Ahri, see to Blake while I make the preparations for the next part.” Shiro ordered, stroking her tails gently with a small smile.

  
“I will, Master... she'll be good and ready for the next part.” Ahri promised as Shiro got up, leaving the room.

“Lady Ahri... you aren't really... broken are you?” she asked hesitantly, looking deep into the eyes of the older woman as she tilted her head.

"Don't be scared, Blake... it really isn't that bad when you learn to enjoy servitude." Ahri promised, making her eyes widen. "Shiro rewards good behaviour, if you learn to be a good kitty you could even have a proper bedroom like me, I'm allowed to move around the tower however I want, and I get good food." Ahri boasted... that did sound nice, but it wasn't worth her pride.

“Won't the White Fang come for us?” she asked desperately, making the older woman smile sadly.

“Sienna can't waste people on this... Vale hates Faunus right now, I tried to kill him by myself, they don't even know where I am. We're all alone I'm afraid. Sienna has to make the hard decisions... they'd lose far more than two people trying to come here, and if they attacked Shiro, Racial Relations would get even worse... she can't allow that... get comfortable, Blake Belladonna, we aren't leaving here...” she said, stroking Blake's hair gently.

“...what should I do?” she asked helplessly, staring at the older woman.

"Submit... I know it isn't perfect, but Shiro's patience has its limits, the more you disobey they closer you get to him deciding that you aren't worth the effort... do you want to die here? To be put down because you gave him too much of a hard time?" Ahri asked rhetorically, making her shake her head. "And I'm sorry, but I have to do this..." Ahri said, giving her a light kiss before she crawled back behind her.

“I am sorry, but if you aren't edged properly when he returns, we will both be punished.” Ahri said, Blake's eyes widening as Ahri got back to work, her tongue pushing into her tight slit.

Oh... oh no...

**\- Kali -**

Sniffing the air, she scowled at where she thought Shiro was, the blindfold covering her eyes, stopping her from seeing him properly as she was tied to the bed, her legs and arms spread wide.

"You said you'd leave Blake alone..." she scolded lightly, getting a chuckle back from him, right in front of her face as she felt his shaft pressing against her slit.

"I did... but then I remembered that I had no reason to keep my word. You don't really have a choice but to obey me." Shiro said casually, thrusting into her as he did.

As he started to fuck her slowly, her legs spread apart and bound to the bed, she had to admit... he was right. He had humoured her before, but there was nothing she could do if he decided to break his word.

“I-is she okay?” she asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the feeling of his cock penetrating her, her lack of vision was making everything seem more intense.

“Eh, define 'okay'. She's tied up getting edged by another slave at the moment... oh, and I drugged her with aphrodisiacs. But other than that, she's fine.” he said after a moment. “Don't worry... she'll be joining us soon.” he chuckled as he sped up, his surprisingly soft hands playing with her breasts, his mouth nipping at her neck occasionally.

“Y-you're a sick man.” she muttered, suppressing her moans, her body heating up quickly.

"I am... tell me, are you enjoying the aerosol-based aphrodisiac? It's a new one I'm testing out, it should be especially effective on Faunus..." he casually mentioned, making her eyes widen beneath the blindfold.

"W-why bother? I- Oooh- can't turn you down e-either way..." she moans out, hearing him chuckle to himself.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't stop me... but I need you nice and horny for what comes next. As I said, Blake is coming here soon... and I think it's time for some mother-daughter bonding." he explained with an audible smirk as her eyes widened in worry.

“Y-you can't b-be...” she started before he silenced her with a kiss.

"Just remember, obedience is rewarded... and disobedience is punished, severely. If Blake doesn't play along, she'll be getting her debut in my brothel... once I've finished setting everything up. Maybe I could charge more for a mother-daughter combo, the fact that your the wife and daughter of the founder of the White Fang could be a massive attraction, after all, plenty of racists would love to hatefuck you both." Shiro said with a bland tone, the same you'd use to talk about the weather as she paled rapidly.

“I-... I understand.” she said with a slight moan, like she said... she really didn't have a choice in obeying... because no matter how bad things seemed, he could make it worse.

“Wonderful... now, let's get a move on. I need you good and creampied for the next stage." Shiro said calmly, his thrusts speeding up as he pounded her into the bed, her mouth opening in an attempt to beg him to pull out before a loud moan escaped her. "Oh, stop that... the implant I've put in you all can work as a contraceptive, I hate dealing with crying babies after all." he promised after a moment.

Before she could even take a moment to sigh in relief, a wanton scream left her, the aphrodisiacs finally getting to her as she clenched down on Shiro's invading shaft, one final thrust causing him to bottom out inside her, a slight grunt leaving him as he creampied her.

"There we go... now, you stay right here, and I'll be back soon." Shiro said after a moment, slowly pulling out of her. "You be a good girl and stay right here."

"...I'll try my best not to move." she deadpanned, testing the ropes holding her in place.

“Wonderful, although... what the hell, there's no rush...let's go a few more rounds.” he chuckled, immediately slamming back into her, another moan escaping her.

**\- Blake -**

Oh gods, oh f-fuck...

“P-puhlease...” she begged, her pride long since abandoned after what seemed like a dozen denied orgasms.

“Sorry, Blakey... I can't let you cum until Master gives you permission.” Ahri said, playing with her nipples teasingly.

"Good girl, Ahri... come here." Shiro ordered as he returned, the smell of sex hitting her immediately as she locked onto him.

As Ahri rushed to his side, kneeling in front of him, he gently stroked her hair, smiling as she nuzzled his covered crotch.

“Are you ready to be a good girl, Blake?” he asked as he walked over to her, kneeling down to her level with a smile.

Don't give in... don't give in...

“I... am.” she admitted weakly... she'd been edged for what seemed like hours now. “What do I have to do to... be a good girl?” she asked pathetically, cursing her own weakness.

"I'm going to let you out of the dungeon... but just remember, the implant in you will explode if you leave the designated area... or try and warn anyone about this place or your imprisonment." Shiro said sternly, unlocking the pillory, allowing her to stand up.

“On your knees, kitty... you'll crawl until Master says you can walk.” Ahri ordered, making her hesitate before she obeyed.

“Listen to Ahri when I'm not around, now... lift your head up.” Shiro said, pulling out a thin leather collar... with the name Blake on the silver tag. Hesitating for a moment she lifted her chin up, exposing her neck.

Ahri was right... surviving was the most important thing here, even if that meant abandoning her pride. She'd joined the White Fang to stop her kind from being treated like animals... and now she had no choice but to let herself be collared... like a pet.

As Shiro's hand rested on her head, she obediently pressed her head into it... she wanted to cum, and perhaps more so, she just wanted to leave the mind-numbing dungeon.

Being left alone to her thoughts was almost worse than having Neo torment her.

“Good girl... now, follow me.” he said, attaching a leash to her collar as he grabbed Ahri's leash at the same time, leading them both out of the dungeon, letting her see the incredibly expensive penthouse for the first time.

As she crawled through it, she looked around taking in her surroundings, the only people they passed were Neo and a blue-haired girl as they played some fighting game, barely paying attention to her and Ahri as they were led into a bedroom. As she entered the bedroom, her eyes shot open at the sight of her blindfolded mother tied to the bed, cum leaking out of an incredibly well-fucked pussy.

She seemed barely conscious, looking over at them wearily despite the blindfold, her nose twitching. Her face was equally ruined, cum staining her face and leaking from the sides of her mouth. Her breasts looked sore, red marks covering them under the sticky white seed coating them. Looking closer, she could see rope burns on her mother's arms and legs, she'd been struggling against the bindings.

“You want to be a good girl? I want you to clean up your dear old mother, she's been through quite a lot.” he taunted, pushing her onto the bed.

“B-but...” she started before she was interrupted.

“J-just do it, honey... he'll make things worse if you don't.” her mother said weakly, causing her to glance at where Shiro was sitting down watching them, Ahri resting her head on his leg as he stroked her hair.

Turning back around, she looked over her mother hesitantly, trying to decide where to start... the majority of the cum was leaking out of her pussy, but she... wasn't starting there.

Moving up to her mothers face, she reluctantly licked the cum from her cheek, nose and blindfold.

As she looked at the cum around her mother's mouth, she hesitated... instead moving down to her chest, avoiding her mother's breasts desperately as she kept moving down, licking at her mother's cum stained thighs.

After she finished, she moved back with a deep scowl... the remained cum was around her mouth, breasts and her pussy...

“Is there a problem?” Shiro said coldly, making her glance back at him, wincing at the glare in his eyes.

“N-no... sir.” she whimpered, the knowledge of the explosive in her neck killing her resistance, Ahri's words echoing through her head... she could die at any moment just because she'd mildly annoyed him.

Turning back to her mother, she frowned before she leaned into her breasts, licking them clean, a moan leaving Kali as her daughter's tongue flicked her nipple.

"Be very, very... through, Blake." Shiro ordered, making her pause before she took the nipple fully into her mouth. She knew what he wanted, this wasn't about cleaning, after all, she spent almost a minute, suckling her mother's nipple before moving to the other one. "Good girl... still, this isn't quite right, remove her blindfold." he ordered again, getting a moment of hesitation before she reached up and pulled it off.

Staring into her mother's eyes, she tried to apologise for getting them into this situation, her mother smiling at her kindly, no judgement or anger in her golden eyes.

"Her mouth is looking pretty messy... get back to work." Shiro said, interrupting the moment as she sighed, leaning forward and kissing her mother.

She'd like to leave this as an innocent kiss... but Shiro was observing them, very closely. Pushing her tongue against her mothers closed lips, she immediately opened her mouth, their tongues dancing in tandem.

Despite the situation... it was a very pleasant kiss, Adam's kisses were a battle for dominance... his tongue forcing her own into submission, but this kiss was a dance, both tongues moving in synch.

Closing her eyes, she even started to enjoy it, the kiss turning passionate, before a deep chuckle brought her back to her senses.

Breaking the kiss, she stared into her mother's eyes, clouded with pleasure and lust... Aphrodisiacs? Sniffling slightly she caught the scent of something... strange, her eyes rolling.

Shiro did like his drugs.

"One last place... and your mother has been a very good girl, why don't you reward her?" Shiro 'suggested' making her take a deep breath to steady herself, before she moved her head down between her mother's legs, hesitating before she stuck her tongue out, lapping at the pussy she came out of.

This was so wrong... and she'd forever blame the Aphrodisiacs for how wet it was making her.

**\- Shiro -**

Watching Blake start to eat out her mother, I smirk down at Ahri.

She's cruel, I'm actually pretty impressed.

She's gently stroking my dick even now, watching the show with her head resting on my leg.

“Shall I relive this stress... master?” she asks as she moves between my legs, staring up at me with affectionate eyes, I honestly don't know how to take her actions...

I didn't trust her, right until she offered to be implanted like the others.

...Surely she realises that she won't be able to escape me with the implant inside her? She's literally enslaved herself with a smile. I even got an affection boost for agreeing with her plan.

“Hmm... not right now, pet... I have a kitty to creampie.” I say making her smile widen as she looks towards the bed, Blake's ass sticking up as she plunders Kali's pussy, making the older woman moan. “Why don't you grab the camera? We want a good video to send to Ghira, don't we?” I say as she removes her illusion on the camera that's been recording everything.

“Of course, master! He must be so worried, but we can show him how... happy his wife and daughter are.” she giggles, honestly she might be worse than me in some aspects.

She's definitely another sadist, but she seems to enjoy emotional trauma to physical pain. Works for me, I don't care either way.

As she moves to the camera, I stand up and climb onto the bed behind Blake, rubbing my shaft against her dripping slit as she moans into her mothers pussy, which in turns makes Kali groan in pleasure.

Despite Blake's dislike of me... she pushes her hips back against my dick, Ahri did a number on her...

Well, if she wants to get fucked then so be it.

Pushing into her, I grin at the lewd moan that immediately leaves her mouth, her hips pushing back against my crotch.

Her ass is amazing... and as I start to rail her, I grope it roughly, squeezing and spanking her... it only takes her a minute to cum, the pleasure finally pushing her other the edge after hours of waiting.

Her scream is delicious, and how painfully tight she squeezed down on my shaft is even better.

This is going to be fun.

**\- Ghira -**

Getting sent a mysterious video file was odd, odd enough to get his attention from the work he was doing for Sienna.

Now, however, he wished he had just deleted it without ever opening it.

"Smile for the camera, girls." the mocking voice said, the camera aimed down between her legs where his wife and daughter knelt, both utterly naked except for their personalised collars, as they both obediently licked and sucked the long shaft, occasionally kissing as their mouths met.

As they both smiled up at the camera, shame in their eyes despite their obedience, the scene changed to Kali laid on a bed, her legs spread wide as the cameraman rubbed his shaft against her wet and clearly fucked pussy, cum leaking from her already.

"Hello, D-dear... my M-master has decided that I can give you a mess-Age" she moans out as he thrust into her again. "Y-you don't have to w-worry about me... my master keeps me happy, and w-well fucked, filling my s-slutty pussy with his cream every day." she moaned out, gasping as he sped up... he knew that look, it was what Kali looked like as she was about to cum, her hands were groping her own breasts as he fucked her... he could see Blake masturbating just at the side of the camera.

The scene went on for a few minutes... he couldn't close the video (he'd tried almost immediately), and something was stopping him from walking away from the computer.

Eventually, the sound of his wife's beautiful orgasm filled his office, a sound he'd heard often enough to tell it was real, and moments later the cameraman reached his own climax, slowly pulling out of his wife and moving the camera closer to show his cum leaking from Kali.

Moving back to her face, he felt his heart clench at how... satisfied she looked, panting with a flushed face as she stared up at the camera.

As the scene changed again, he scowled at the sight of Blake, lowering herself onto the dick that had just been violating his wife.

“H-hi, Daddy... me and m-mummy are okay, you don't need to worry about us.” she said, moaning as she started to ride the shaft, her breasts bouncing freely until another woman moved behind her, groping them, a pair of large black ears sticking out from behind Blake.

It wasn't Kali... but those white tails looked... very familiar?

"I-I won't be coming back home, I have a new h-home now and a new d-daddy... Really Shiro?" she asks after a moment, glaring at the cameraman making him chuckle.

  
“I just wanted to know if you'd say it... baby-girl.” he laughed.

“U-ugh... you're such a dick.” she mumbled, still riding the camera mans shaft obediently.

  
“Why, yes... yes I am.” he chuckled again, as the scene changed to Kali and Blake making out on the bed, passionately groping each other, eventually falling into a sixty-nine position eating each other out... before 'Shiro' climbed onto the bed and started fucking Kali who was on top, the unknown woman holding the camera presumably.

As he finished a while later... the screen changed to a white background with some black writing on it, fancy handwriting, very clear.

'The Cuckolding was brought to you by Shiro Eis and his sexy assistant, Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox.'

Underneath, a smaller set of writing in a more feminine hand-writing.

'Hi, Ghira... say hi to Sienna for me, don't worry we'll take real good care of Kali and Blake, they taste delicious after all...'

As the video ended, he scowled seeing the 'voucher' for a strip club in Vale, one free entry to any of 'Kali the Cougars' shows... and a free drink.

Shiro was mocking him... and suddenly he realised who the other woman was, even if it had been years he could remember how taunting the Nine-tails had been, she was a fantastic fighter, but she wasn't a particularly pleasant person.

At least he could tell Sienna where she was, so they could stop that search.

...He wasn't taking the bait, he certainly didn't want to see his wife stripping on a stage for other men.

Taking the bait, he searched up Kali the Cougar, finding the Strip Clubs site, with his wife having her own page under dancers. She wasn't naked in them, but she was barely dressed, only a silky veil covering her face.

As the recording of her dancing on stage stared, he gave in. Undoing his belt and extracting his painfully hard shaft.

**\- Shiro -**

Looking over the files I stole from Ghira, I smirk to myself.

The White Fang isn't doing so hot right now...

“That was fun... can I play with those two more?” Ahri asks from her spot on my desk, making me chuckle.

  
“When you aren't supposed to be working in the club, yes.” I say calmly, I've assigned Blake and Kali a new room... in my penthouse, they can share. “Since you did such good work today, you can order them around as you see fit... but they can't leave the tower.” I say as she grins.

"Oh... this is going to be fun, so, so much fun." she says, hopping off the desk. "I'm going to go see my bandmates, let them know about what they signed. I can't wait to see their reaction." she says, her illusion making her look like the younger blonde fox again.

"You do that... and do remember, the implant means I can track you and listen in to your every conversation. Test me, and I'll simply end you." I threaten, the effect is lost as she kisses me, before vanishing into thin air.

I can still track her as she leaves the room, and Commander Covington has been ordered to monitor all conversations... his mechanical brain gives him an advantage over me in that regard, able to simultaneously track them all at once to make sure no-one can act against me once chipped.

...Back to my paperwork, once it's all filed I can start my new entertainment at the club, everything has been built and prepared, I just need to make it all legal to avoid any problems in the long run.

...Sigh. All play and no work might seem fun, but it will just lead to more problems in the long run, and I've played plenty.

**\- Next Day -**

Finishing my paperwork, I send it off to the Vale council to legalise my new operation and lean back with a sigh of pleasure.

Finishing it all is great... but then, that's not the only pleasure I'm experiencing right now.

“Good girl, Nora.” I say stroking her orange hair as she kneels between my legs.

Nora's training has been straightforward, I've just been normalising sex to her. It isn't an unpleasant duty any more, it's just part of her daily life.

It's done wonders on her affection, getting it back to 0, while her obedience has easily reached 100 with Ren held hostage. By letting her take him food, and spend a little time with him each day getting her to stop being so pissy was easy.

She doesn't like me... but she doesn't particularly dislike me any more either.

Stroking her hair, I let myself cum, watching her obediently swallow it all before she licks my shaft clean, staring up at me as she awaits her new orders.

  
“Hmm... Nora, do you still want to go to Beacon?” I ask watching her eyes widen as I move back, allowing her to stand up, immediately pulling her into my lap and groping her bubble butt, something she doesn't even react to.

“I thought we wouldn't be allowed to go...” she admits, leaning against my chest, her arms around my neck. She's used to being called into my office for stress relief, it's why I don't even need to order her to mount my re-hardening dick, she does it without any input from me.

“You will be allowed to go, you've become nice and well behaved after all.. but Ren is still too disobedient... tell you what, since I doubt you'd want to go without him, I'll let you try and convince him to behave, and we'll test him. If you can get him to take over your role as stress relief without him arguing or disobeying I'll move him into a proper room, next to yours... and if he passes that test, then he can be tested again closer to Beacon's start to see if he can be trusted to go.” I say, gently groping her ass as she rides me, a smile breaking out on her face.

**+20 Affection with Nora [20/100] for giving Ren a chance, and letting her still become a Huntress.**

“I'll do my best, Sir. He won't let you down.” she promises quickly, some of her bubbly personality returning as she kisses me deeply, her hips moving faster and more frantic.

Why wouldn't I want my slaves to be full Hunters? That just increases my forces. If she thinks this is for her benefit? Well, she was never the smartest cookie.

Reaching up, I smirk as she moans into my mouth, my thumb circling her nipple, her nipples are her weak point, the quickest way to turn her into a quivering mess, her hips moving frantically as she rides me to our mutual orgasm.

Sometimes, it's good to be me.

**\- Later - **

Qrow came by to pick up his... goods. I gave him the manual and watched as he carried them in big boxes looking around in paranoia.

Once I finish them, upgrading their programming, I can start selling them. Or make a brothel using them. Or both.

I still have a small range Mind Control Tech built into them, along with a tiny explosive to destroy their internal components (to protect my designs... and stop people from realising how malicious they are). It's in the paperwork and all legal, I love this city, to be honest, you can legalise just about anything if you do the right paperwork.

And with that... my schedule is pretty much free, Yang is helping out at the club, getting it ready for tonight.

...And that is why I'm less than happy that my free day was immediately taken away from me with another requested meeting.

“You're full of shit.” I say coldly, watching her eyes narrow angrily, Cinder isn't used to disrespect. She's spent the last ten minutes informing me off how much my operation would benefit from an alliance with her.

'Alliance'... I get the feeling we both have a different definition of the word.

“You should watch your-” she starts before I nullify her and Emerald's Aura, activating my turrets, her eyes widening as my laser turrets aim at her. She's stronger than me... but here? I am the King.

“No, Cinder Fall... you should watch your words. This is my stronghold, and killing you here wouldn't even be a challenge. Look at this.” I say, making the TV screen turn on, both of their faces on the screen... along with their wanted posters. “Right now, you two are Vale's most wanted... I don't know what you did, but these were sent to every police officer in Vale, along with all the other Kingdom's. Cinder Fall, wanted for Murder, Acts of Terrorism, Conspiring to commit further acts of Terrorism... being an enemy of all mankind.” I say as she freezes.

“How did you get these?” she asks quickly, thrown off. I'm guessing she didn't know that they already had her name and face.

"I have my connections in law enforcement, it comes with the job." I say bluntly. I sent a Hack Worm into the Police Captain's computer... and I have his Scroll copied from his guilty pleasure of watching sexy women strip. He's a regular. "Just meeting with you is a danger to my operation." I say with a scowl, leaning back as I send the turrets away with a gesture.

There's a slight hint of fear in her eyes, she isn't used to being so powerless after all, but despite that, it is overshadowed by her greed and hunger.

“Surely you can help us... not get detected, you wouldn't send me away in my time of need?” she asks, switching her methods as I smirk.

"I could, I have Hardlight Hologram tech-based off Neo's Semblance, it could disguise you without you needing to relay on Emerald's little trick... but why would I take the risk? My father, Qrow Branwen, is one of the people searching for you, and he's a regular here... so is Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin really wants you captured... I've been monitoring his messages with Qrow and Glynda." I say making her eyes widen. This is basically me saying 'Look how many resources and methods I have.'

Whatever she is up to, she has a problem with Ozpin, and my ability to keep an eye on two of his top agents makes me invaluable.

“...Would you be opposed to meeting with my Mistress?” she asks, suddenly very serious.

“If you Mistress can come here... sure. But I'm too busy to travel at the moment.” I reply calmly, interesting... Cinder has a boss?

“That... won't be possible, but if you can truly keep an eye on Ozpin's operations then I can promise you, she will give you anything you desire, and more. She is the one Ozpin is fighting, I'm just her agent.” she admits making me lean back with a smile.

  
“Ozpin is spying on me... he has my own father and Glynda doing the dirty work, so I'm not his biggest fan... but that doesn't mean I'm just going to join up with anyone. Still.. if she can make it worth my while, I'll consider it.” I say calmly.

“I'll need to speak to her before I can make any deals, but I assure you... she will be very interested in you...” she says before she hesitates. “If you can find four certain people she is searching for then she'd reward you with more than you could possibly imagine.”

"I can imagine a lot..." I say, leaning back in my seat. "And I can certainly have a look for them, I'm good at finding people." I reply calmly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you being here is a risk to my operation..."

“...I need to speak to my mistress, but let us speak bluntly... what will it take to get you to assist me in avoiding my pursuers?” she asked, frowning at the fact that she was negotiating from a weaker standpoint.

**\- Cinder -**

  
She hated this... being the weak one.

But Shiro had easily boxed her in, any hopes of threatening him into submission vanished along with her aura, the turrets making her heart freeze over in actual fear as she thought for just a moment she was going to be killed.

This was why she liked working with the most information possible, so she could predict her opponent's actions... but here she was going in mostly blind, an act of desperation as she was hunted into the ground.

The fact that the police already had her name and face was devastating... her plans for infiltrating Beacon in ruins already, she had only one supporter left, Emerald. Salem had mentioned awakening some of her old experiments for the next phase, and she truly feared that she was going to be left behind if she couldn't start turning things around.

It was a sense of powerlessness that she hadn't felt in years, and she hated it.

Shiro, the smirking teenager... was her best chance of regaining some ground. He had the finances, the forces and now he even had intelligence her Mistress would be overjoyed to get... the ability to monitor two of Ozpin's best agents actions and communications? Invaluable.

Which was why she had to bite down her pride and get his help no matter what she needed to do to get it. The fact that he was Qrow's son was a problem, he didn't sound particularity attached, but that didn't mean there wasn't some familial loyalty there.

  
“What exactly do you want from me?” he asked calmly, glancing at his computer screen for a moment.

Everything, his resources, his machine army, his technology, his information, his power.

  
Being able to give Salem a machine army, along with information all her other servants couldn't get would put her back in her good graces, fixing everything. Her life could start to go right again.

“Sanctuary, I want you to help hide us from our hunters...” she said, staying here would give her a chance to gather more information on him so she could re-plan her approach and work on getting close to him.

“And what do you have to give to make it worth my while?” he asked coolly, barely reacting to her request.

"Myself, and Emerald. As long as we are here... you can put us to work, wherever you require." she promised, leaning forwards slightly, so his eyes were drawn to her expansive cleavage, Emerald flinched ever so slightly, but she was too loyal to refuse... unlike a certain Assassin.

She had a suspicion on just how they'd gotten her name and face so quickly, one she'd have to... question Mercury over. Thoroughly.

"Hmm... I could just stick you both in the strip club, you have the looks for it, even if I'd have to use holograms to change your details. No... that's a waste of potential." he muttered, staring them down speculatively. She didn't want to strip for rich old men, but if that was what it took... well, she had long since sworn she would do anything for her goals. "Cinder... how good are you with numbers?" he asked, making her pause.

"Very, all knowledge is power, and I have made myself very knowledgable." she boasted quickly.

"You see... I need a Secretary, someone who is good with numbers and legal speak, someone who can handle micromanaging my operations and won't shy away from my less than legal operations. A right-hand woman essentially..." he said, making her eyes widen slightly.

She'd expected to be little more than a bed warmer, something she disliked but was prepared for as it would put her close to him.

  
“Is Neo not your right hand?” she asked after a moment making him burst out laughing.

“Neo? Don't get me wrong... I love the little sociopath, but I deeply pity the person who tries to get her to do paperwork... or anything she deems as boring. She's my most trusted enforcer, my knife in the back of my enemies, but I can't rely on her to handle the kinds of things I need, she doesn't do paperwork and hates managing anything other than the strip club.” Shiro chuckled.

Interesting... Love? Real, actual Love? She was good at spotting lies, and he truly believed what he was saying. Better abandon any plans that involved trying to weaken his trust in Neo, but it sounded like she didn't have to worry... Neo wasn't competition for the right-hand position.

“The problem with this is simple... I have to be able to trust the person in that role, that is the only place where you fall flat.” he said, making her suppress a wince. She wouldn't trust her either, in truth. “You'd be handling my finances, incredibly confidential paperwork and many other things I wouldn't want anyone to see.”

"Then... perhaps a trial period? Where I handle the less important paperwork?" she offered with a smile. "I assure you, you won't be disappointed in my services." she promised, this was her best way to get his trust.

"Nah, that sounds boring and time-consuming... let's just go right into the big stuff... I'll just spy on you, and if you try and cross me, I can just nullify your aura and disintegrate you. Don't skim too much off my finances and keep what you see to yourself and we'll be okay... and Cinder? Trust me, I will find out if you cross me." he said casually with a smile.

"...too much? You expect me to steal some money?" she asked, caught off guard as he laughed.

"I'm a crime lord, having my right-hand skim some off the top is just tradition. Hell, it's basically a job perk. Just don't get too greedy." he said with a shrug, making her smile grow as she realised she'd gotten the job.

“And what about me?” Emerald asked after a moment, making him smile.

"I always need more security... I'm pretty sure I've pissed off the White Fang so I'd rather keep a bodyguard close... and undercover. Tell me... have you ever worn a skimpy maid outfit before?" he asked with a smile as Emerald groaned.

“No...” she said with a deadpan stare, knowing where this was going.

"Well, you'll learn. I have two other maids, but they only come every few days, so having a live-in maid will help, and keeping a guard in my penthouse should help just in case anyone gets up there... which I doubt, but you can never be too secure." he admitted.

“...Fine, I'm crap at cleaning though.” Emerald groaned out, getting a minor glare from Cinder.

  
“But she will learn.” she promised quickly.

  
“Wonderful, now if you two would like to follow me, we need to design your new looks and forge your new identities, I have a good forger... he worked for one of the other crime lords before I had Neo kill him, and take the talent.” he said, rising and turning off his computer.

"Of course... lead the way." she said, eager to show how hard-working she was, she needed his trust and preferably his affection. Base emotions made people easier to predict.

Following him up to the upper floors, they stopped on a floor full of deactivated machines, sterile white walls and tables full of tools she couldn't even begin to guess the uses off.

"Emerald, that terminal there can be used to start customising your hologram, take your time... I have something I want to show Cinder." he ordered, getting a quick agreement as she went to the terminal... the screen showing what was clearly a video game customisation screen. Well, if it worked, she couldn't deny it was well designed. "Cinder, follow me... and you might want to prepare a change of panties, I think you are really going to like this." he said with a chuckle, leading her through the endless hallways, each room filled with more pieces of technology.

“Well... consider me interested.” she said with a smirk, he'd definitely gotten her attention.

As they entered a dark room, she paused, looking at the multiple computer screens.

“Take a seat.” he said, gesturing to the single chair in front of a keyboard and mouse, as she obeyed he moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently, the screens flickering to life... a map of the Kingdom's on the biggest screen with countless icons on it, some moving and others stationary. “Welcome to the command centre... the biggest source of information in all of Remnant... watch this.” he said, typing Mercury's name into the computer, immediately bringing up a map of... a city in Vacou, Mercury's icon moving through the streets.

“Is this in real-time?” she asked with wide eyes, starting to understand his warning... she was almost drooling at the possibilities. One screen had his scroll details, recent messages and searches, the other had a record of all his calls.

“It is... I looked into him after he left Vale, he is the one who gave up your name and supplied the pictures, then he used the reward money to leave Vale through a smuggler... he's back to working as a freelance assassin now.” he said making her scowl deeply, a growl leaving her.

"Wonderful... it's good to know how I have to blame for this." she growled out before he started to massage her shoulders slowly.

"I know... betrayal hurts, but let's move on, you can plan your revenge later." he said, making the computer screen change without ever touching it. "This is what I wanted to show you..." he said, opening another app with a smirk.

"What am I looking at?" she asked as she looked over the thousands of named files. "Each of those is a file on a Vale resident, from Faunus dock-workers who are feeding the White Fang information to some of the councillors themselves. All their dirty little secrets that I could dig up... the information mother-load," he said as her eyes widened, a file on one of Vale's councillors opening up... and a video of the older man having sex with a far younger Faunus girl opening up. Records of bribes between Roman Torchwick and the Police Commissioner taking its place. It just kept going... file after file of incriminating data.

“How did you-” she said quickly making him chuckle.

"That is for me to know... but I wanted you to realise just how... in-depth my intel network is, I have an implant in my skull letting me access this whenever I want. So when I say, the moment you betray me, I'll know... I want you to realise that I mean it." he said, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

As far as power-moves went, it was a reasonably effective one... especially the little icon on the tower labelled Cinder Fall.

“Work with me, and you can use my system... within reason, helping you wouldn't even be a challenge for me, betray me and I will make it my goal in life to destroy you and everything you hold dear.”

**\- Shiro -**

Getting her 'promise' not to betray me... I smirk.

The moment she goes to sleep, she's getting the implant. I'll know everything she does, and if she does betray me? Boom. This show of 'trust' might seem risky, but she won't be able to take a piss without me knowing the exact volume of urine and time she spent on the toilet.

This is going to be... fun.

**\- Bonus Scene – Taiyang's Madness – **

It was getting worse... so much worse.

It just kept going, getting louder and louder.

Yang leaving had unknowingly set it off, the voice shouting at him almost constantly.

He'd resisted its foul suggestions, or he thought he had... watching Ruby yawn heavily after they finished eating, he tried to keep his reaction down. That was the danger of the voice, his body acted without him realising it...

The Sleeping Pills were for him, to try and silence the voice... but he'd given Ruby the wrong drink. The dark laughter echoing through his head told him exactly what had happened.

"I'm heading to bed" his daughter said, a deep yawn leaving her as she stood up. "Looks like I stayed up too late reading weapon magazines." she admitted with a giggle. "Night, Dad."

“Night, Ruby... sleep well.” he replied weakly, watching her walk away as his eyes lingered on her legs as she headed up the stairs, a hint of her panties peeking out from under her skirt.

He could already feel his growing erection straining against his jeans.

No, he wasn't doing it. Ruby was his daughter, his beautiful innocent daughter...

_ **What you want is irrelevant, the longer you wait, the more control you lose. How long until you snap and assault her? ** _

N-no... he wouldn't...

_ **Wouldn't what? Drug her? Watch her shower? Jerk off with her used panties? ** _

I didn't mean to...

_ **Of course not, but you did anyway. You need to relief the lust, and a stolen pair of panties alone isn't doing it any more... what is worse? A crime she won't remember... or a crime that traumatises her? Breaks her? That's what's waiting if you keep resisting.** _

I-I can't just...

_ **Then why are you heading upstairs?** _

Freezing, he looked around the top of the stairs in fear, he didn't want to come here.

_ **See? You already have so little control. You know what you have to do, and she would never know.** _

Hesitating before Ruby's door, he caught sight of the clock on the wall... it had been an hour since she went upstairs? No... it had been a few minutes, at most, right?

Opening the door slightly, he looked at Ruby, seeing her hair popping out from under the quilt.

He shouldn't do this... but the voice was right... he was losing control far too fast, how long before he did something to ruin Ruby's life?

It was a pathetic excuse, but as he slowly moved closer to the bed, he couldn't stop himself from justifying it.

Shaking her slightly, she didn't even respond as she snored away, drooling on her pillow.

Pulling the quilt down, he moved it to the bottom of the bed, looking over Ruby with a mixture of lust and shame, her pyjamas covering her body.

Turning her onto her back, he hesitated... how far should he take this? He needed the relief, to stop himself from doing worse later on... but how far should he take it?

Gripping her tank-top carefully he slowly peeled it up, exposing her bare stomach, then the bottom of her bra... taking a deep breath he pulled it up and worked her arms through it, removing it completely.

The sleeping pills he got were powerful, they had to be to knock out a full-fledged hunter like him, so she didn't even react as he removed her top. Nor did she move as he placed his hand on the top of her small bra, groping his own daughter's budding breasts.

She took after her mother... her breasts would be impressive in a few years, but they were pretty nice already... he'd come too far to stop now, his dick was painfully hard, his body heating up.

Pulling her up, he undid her bra and carefully pulled it off, exposing her adorable pink nipples and firm breasts to his hungry eyes, taking it back into his hand, he gently groped the firm flesh, his fingers digging into her soft skin and playing with her nipple, which to his surprise hardened in his hands, a quiet moan leaving her mouth, sending a wave of lust through him.

Placing his finger against her lips, he felt it slowly slide into the warm wet depths, Ruby sucking on the digits as his eyes widened... what if he replaced the finger with something bigger? How amazing would it feel to have her pouty lips sucking on his shaft?

No, no insertion... he couldn't do that.

Shaking his head he moved down, undoing her bottoms and sliding them off her long, well-defined legs, her constant running putting her in great shape, only a small pair of white panties with a teddy bear on the front hiding her most sacred place from him as he flipped her over, looking at her amazingly firm ass.

Gripping her panties, he took a moment to take a deep breath, before he pulled them over her ass and down her legs, a small wet patch getting his attention as he removed them from her and smelt the scent of her arousal.

Unable to resist any more, he placed his finger against her slit, running it along slowly as she moaned in pleasure, encouraging him unknowingly as he pushed his middle finger into her slowly, starting to pump it into her as her moans and whimpers grew in volume.

_ **See? She is enjoying it, You aren't hurting her... ** _

Pulling his finger back, he licked her juices clean of it, sighing in nostalgia... she even tasted like Summer.

Turning her back over, after some time groping her perfect ass, he looked down at her in shame, he needed to do this... but she was his daughter?

_ **Is she? Doesn't she look just like her mother... and someone other than you? ** _

Ruby was his daughter... she was.

_ **And yet, how close were Qrow and Summer? How much attention does Qrow give Ruby? Far more than he does Yang... passing down his Scythe techniques... spoiling her with weapon parts and dust...** _

SHUT UP!

Looking down at her, he ignored the voice as much as possible as he started to undo his belt... he said no insertion, but those lips looked so...

Hearing someone downstairs, his eyes widened in terror. He quickly redressed her and pulled the quilt back where it belonged, ignoring the laughter in his head.

Heading downstairs he tried to calm himself, hoping it wasn't Yang... his control was at an all-time low, and he didn't trust himself around any of his girls... especially not such a sluttily dressed one as Yang, those tiny shorts and fat ti- NO, shut up. Shut up, shut up.

“Hey, Tai... need to talk to you.” Qrow said, sitting at the table with a bottle in his hand.

“What's up? Didn't think you were back from Vale yet.” he said, keeping his voice even.

"Had to pick something up... and it's a bit of an awkward one. So, my sons a genius when it comes to machines... and cause he's a teenager the first thing he made? Sexbots." Qrow laughed, making him frown.

"Okay... can't say I wouldn't have done the same, you definitely would have." he joke, sitting down with a laugh, making Qrow nod after a moment of thought.

"Yeah... so, we were drinking, and you came up, Shiro decided that you must be going mad from going without sex for so many years... and then he made this." Qrow said, making Tai's eyes widen in shock, pure panic overwhelming him as he feared Shiro somehow knew what he had done...

Before a different kind of panic overwhelmed him, a perfect replica of Summer Rose walking into the room with the same kind smile he had longed to see for so long.

  
“Easy, easy... calm down... it's just a machine. He got the appearance from the Hunter Database, and I gave him an idea of what she was like. Not sure how he got the voice right, I was too drunk to see a problem with it.” Qrow said with a hesitant laugh.

“He built me a Summer Sexbot?” he asked with a breaking voice, his eyes watering.

  
“Yeah... look I can get rid off it if you-”

“NO! No, I mean... he isn't wrong... I can't bring myself to just go out and get laid like you after all... it'll be awkward if the girls ever see it... but I'll take it.” he said with a growing smile.

His... nephew might have just saved him from complete madness... without knowing it.

"Heh, the wonders of technology, right? It has a charging station, I was thinking you could place it in your walk-in wardrobe, where Summer used to keep all her clothes. No-one goes in there, just don't get caught with her... that'd be an unpleasant conversation." Qrow laughed.

Not as awkward as raping your daughter in a fit of insanity. Hell, he'd take any insults and a damaged reputation from being caught with a sexbot if it meant not hurting Ruby or Yang.

“If these were around when I was a teenager, I'd probably have dropped out of Beacon, spending all my time in my room.” he admitted with a chuckle.

"I've already tried out one of them, not that one, don't worry... they are really fucking good. It can respond to simple orders... and you can tell it what to call you, here's the manual, you can download a scroll app to modify her settings. Apparently, Shiro's working on an update to make them more advanced, along with them being able to clean and do work around the house, but that's not ready yet... this is a prototype." Qrow explained casually, handing him a thick booklet. "So... you want some room? I have some more stuff to do tonight anyway." Qrow said with a smirk.

  
“...Yeah, yeah I think I do.” he said with a light blush, watching Qrow leave with a chuckle.

Walking over to Summer, he felt his heart pound as she tilted her head at him with a smile.

"Please state your name." she said, making his gasp, the voice exactly as he remembered it.

“T-Taiyang.”

“Scanning... Taiyang Xiao Long registered as the owner of this model. Please insert any desired nicknames, or say Skip to move on.” she said kindly.

"Tai... My Love... Sweetie." he choked out.

"Nicknames registered, My Love... personality is set to 'loving wife', do you wish to change it?" she asked as he walked towards her, running his hand over her cheek... it felt so real.

“No... no, I don't.” he said as he wrapped her in a tight hug, squeezing her as he started to cry, Summer returning his hug calmly.

“For further setting... please consult my manual. You seem to be stressed, my love... sit back and let me tend to you.” she said, pushing him into the chair as she dropped to her knees, undoing his belt as her silver eyes stared back up at him, her mouth engulfing his shaft as he groaned in pleasure.

Feeling more... carefree than he had in years, despite his tears he froze as he quickly realised what it was that was making him feel so... good.

He couldn't hear anything but Summer's sucking.

**Aww, that's cute... you know Shiro is a threat.**

**You know he'll be watching Tai... and you don't have full control.**

**So you're hiding away, hoping you aren't noticed? Coward.**

**See you soon, Shard.**

**Authors Note: God, I'm tired. This was meant to be done yesterday, but I was sick as fuck all day and barely got anything written.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	16. The Familiar Egg

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16: The Familiar Egg **

"Exactly how many machines do you have?" Cinder asks, in her new disguise. She didn't change that much, just made herself blonde, her eyes green and altered her facial features slightly. Emerald changed herself much more, switching to a light-skinned, somewhat older red-head.

If she gets caught because she was too proud to change herself too much? Well, I let her pick her appearance... if she gets caught because of it... that's her problem.

“A couple hundred or so, I have a deal with a farming village just on the edge of Vale's borders, so a lot of my machines are protecting it from the Grimm.” I say casually, looking over them both.

Emerald doesn't meet my eyes as she pulls the tiny maid skirt down to try and cover herself better, failing in the process. Cinder looks every bit the sexy secretary, the tight skirt sticking to her skin and the equally tight shirt having it's top two buttons undone exposing her sexy red lace bra.

People are well aware that I am a pervert... why wouldn't my secretary be dressed like a high-budget porno version?

“That seems like a waste of resources...” she says after a moment, making me chuckle.

"It gets me a decent amount of income, as well as a discount on meat and vegetables. More importantly, people have started to notice how safe my machines have kept them... it's basically free advertising since I've automated the machine production and they cost barely anything to make." I admit, Atlas think they are subtle, but the poorly disguised Atlesian Specialists that investigated the Arc farms were anything but subtle.

“You're trying to lure people to you to buy them from you...” Cinder realises, a slight frown on her face.

"Every machine I send out increases my intel network even further, plus I can over-ride their controls whenever I please." I say, also a lot of them have MCT built-in, I've added it to the blueprints of most of my machines. But I won't be telling her that, I've hidden the app for it in my Command Centre, that is one secret I won't be sharing.

“I see...” she says, a sly look appearing on her face as I roll my eyes.

  
“Just as a reminder... I can see everything you do at the Command Centre, and I control what you can do on it... My Machines are just that... mine. I'm not giving you control of them.” I say with a stern look, making her flinch slightly. “Yeah, you aren't as subtle as you think you are.” I warn her calmly.

I have a direct link to my Command Centre with my implant, she can't even play minesweeper on it without me giving her permission.

"Of course... Sir." she says with a slight bow as I roll my eyes, her obedience is at twenty... which is nothing in the grand scheme of things. She plays the part reasonably well when she manages to hide her greed, but it's just an act.

Emerald has thirty-five obedience, which is better.. but she's a natural submissive, that much is clear from how she follows Cinder around like a lost puppy... putting that to the test I wait until she follows Cinder through the halls of my lab, and reach down and slide my hand beneath her skirt, grabbing a handful of her firm ass, her yelp attracting Cinder's attention.

Despite Emerald's uncomfortable look, Cinder simply gives her a warning look making her stop squirming, Cinder simply moving on calmly as she looks around my lab with curious eyes, leaving her sidekick to be molested.

“And what is this?” Cinder asks, looking at the featureless humanoid floating in a vat.

"Eh... an experiment. A work in progress, at that. I have a lot more work to do before that's ready." I admit, sliding my hand beneath Emerald's panties and rubbing her firm ass directly, my other reaching around and groping her breasts over her top. "It's an android that can pass for a human, my original plan was to replace people in power, councillors and the likes, with my androids... and while they can take the appearance and voice of my targets, they aren't advanced enough to actually act the part. The hardware is ready, but the software? Eh." I admit, once I get my Master Proficiency in Technology, I'll need to move on to Programming if I want to realise a lot of my plans.

I also need to actually get ready for the tournament... honestly I've been putting it off because it barely even matters if I win, it's just an excuse for me to go to Mistral, and deliver the goods I have sitting in my inventory to Lil Miss Malachite.

I might as well win it, though. It'll increase my legend, even more, giving me a reputation.

I need my Master Proficiency before I make my Iron Man Suit. Otherwise, I'll just have to rebuild it when I do reach Master.

While Cinder blatantly schemes, I lead them out of my workshop/lab and back to the elevator, Cinder hesitates to leave but doesn't outright disobey me.

Emerald is just happy that I'm not molesting her any more.

**\- Cinder -**

Shiro had far, far more potential than she had ever predicted... with him on her side she'd have everything she needed to become Salem's favourite again.

To get her life and plans back on track...

And yet, she was the one dressed in a slutty outfit calling him... Sir.

She would do what she had to, getting Shiro to obey her would be extremely hard, if not impossible, he had everything going for him while she had nothing. But getting him to work with her as a partner was a possibility, she'd just have to prove her worth to him first, get him to stop seeing her as an underling but as a partner in crime instead, like Neo evidentially was.

Neo was one lucky bitch, simply stumbling across someone who would be so powerful and well connected so quickly.

She'd have to work far harder to gain the same affection he had for the weird mute.

“Emerald, I doubt I need to remind you but we will both need to prove our worth to Shiro for my plans to work... I expect better than you trying to pull away.” she scolded watching the younger girl flinch.

Emerald had abandonment issues, all it took was a little disappointment to get her panicking.

“I... I'm sorry, I panicked.” she admitted. “I'll do better next time...”

“See that you do.” she said before she spun around quickly, ready to attack the other person in the room...

Freezing in place, she stared at the smugly smirking girl sitting on the desk with a scowl.

“Neo... is there something I can do for you?” she asked, calming down slightly, though not too much, Neo is a sociopath after all.

Watching the girl type on her Scroll, she waited for a moment before the multicoloured girl turned the screen towards her.

'Hurt Shiro, and I'll negate your Aura and have you gang-raped by every bum and thug in Vale... and then their dogs. You'll beg for death weeks before I give it to you. Then I'll have them rape your corpses.'

The carefree smile on the girl's face was admittedly unnerving as the Aura negation tech triggered again, making her wince at the unpleasant feeling.

“Message received...” she said calmly, Neo could control the tech as well? Worrying...

'Glad we had this talk. I'll be seeing you around... you might even see me occasionally... Nice outfit, Emerald.'

As the assassin vanished, she felt her Aura return slowly.

Neo could clearly use her Aura even when the nullification was active... and that made her unbeatable in the Tower.

Neo would be a significant pain to fight even with her Aura and weapons... without any of them? It'd just be a one-sided slaughter, and she had no doubt Neo was serious in her threat.

The sooner she got Shiro's affection, the better... he might just be able to control the little psycho.

**\- Shiro - **

"Why exactly am I here?" Blake asks, dressed for once as she sits in the chair I have in the corner of my office. It's Nora's chair where she usually waits for me to get horny.

Cinder is settling in, and I've given her some less critical tasks to get her started... and she has an appointment with my forgers.

"Because Nora is busy with something, and I like having a sex toy around for when I get bored of paper-work. Would you rather go back to the cold cell?" I ask, making her shake her head quickly. "Thought not, sit there and look sexy while I work..." I say, going over the final paperwork for my new purchase.

"Why do you even want some crappy apartments?" she asks, making me pause, she can see my screen and desk from where she is sat, and her eyesight is very impressive. "A drug den? A new prison so you can keep more victims?" she asks with a scoff making me chuckle.

"Affordable housing for Faunus, actually. This venture is completely legal." I say truthfully. "It's a cheap purchase since it has a gang problem, but I can deal with that... and fixing the apartments up will barely even dent my wallet."

Also, there was a murder there recently, which drove the price right down. Just typical gang violence that definitely wasn't committed by Neo in disguise.

“Bullshit. You're a racist... why would you ever-” she starts before I turn back to her, making her freeze in place.

"One, I'm not a racist... I abuse all races equally. Two, I'm telling the truth. Sure, this won't be a huge source of income, but the PR benefits of doing this while Faunus reputation is at an all-time low in Vale is too good to pass up. Thanks to the White Fang attacks, a lot of Faunus have been kicked out of their homes by racist or worried landlords, not wanting any terrorists in their building, Faunus homelessness is at an all-time high, which means there's an opening. Where's there's demand, a good businessman should arrange for the supply. I'll have an easy supply of thankful Faunus to fill the apartments, and they won't be bad renters since they'll know if they get kicked out, nowhere else will take them." I explain calmly, signing off on the paperwork and sending it off, I don't want to use Build Mode for this place, it'd be reasonably suspicious if I fix it all overnight.

Instead, I've bought a small company that specialises in decorating and repairs. They'll handle the repairs and preparations once the sale is put through.

Best estimates are that it will pay itself off in a year, two at most, even with me charging fair prices.

“...What's the catch?” she asks with a scowl, making me chuckle.

“Blake, I'm offended. Bad people can do good things... after all, Gang Crime is at a record low in Vale thanks to me... because I've had so many of the leaders assassinated and the thugs forcibly recruited into my gang.” I say casually.

“Lovely... so what is the catch?” she growls slightly making me chuckle deeply.

  
"The catch is that I'll have a nice supply of very grateful Faunus needing money to hire for my more legal ventures." I admit. "You know how much money a sexy Faunus woman can bring in at the strip club? Your mother is one of the highest earners in the club, and she doesn't even give private dances." I say with a chuckle.

“...Wonderful.” she says with a roll of her eyes... despite her act of disgust, I know the truth.

**+20 Affection with Blake Belladonna [-30/100] for helping her people... even if you are doing it for yourself.**

"You know, it'd be a real shame if a race war really did break out thanks to the White Fang, I'd miss the sexy Faunus women." I say sadly... as if I'm not the one lighting the fuse on that power-keg.

“...You say that like humans would win.” she says coldly, making me smile at her.

"Well, of course, we would. We have the Dust, the numerical advantage... and we have the most fighters by far. For every one Faunus who becomes a Hunter, there are a dozen or so humans... most of the White Fang are weak goons after all. That plus Atlas's military power and anti-Faunus policies. Vacuo seems to be going the same way, it's been a different place every since General Swain took over. He's like more ruthless Ironwood, and damn if he isn't effective." I chuckle.

It's good to keep track of what's going on in the world... Vacou had a pretty violent uprising a couple of decades ago after a Grimm attack almost destroyed the capital city. Before the council was pretty much a bunch of figure-heads, with the Headmaster being the true leader of Vacou (much like Ozpin here). General Swain changed that, and he wasted no time restructuring the nation to be a more ruthless Atlas. He's also been suppressing every little bit of information coming out of Vacou... but I have my ways. He doesn't have the technology to make an army of machines or the dust to power them... but he still seems to be doing an excellent job building a strong force. I'm guessing he isn't exactly doing it legally.

I have him marked as a potential massive customer for my Machine armies, but I need more information, and his Kingdom is hard to get info from, even for me.

"Even if Mistral, the last Kingdom that isn't prejudiced towards Faunus, didn't join in... you still would be fighting an unwinnable battle. Outnumbered, outgunned and without the resources to fight a prolonged battle. You wouldn't be able to hold off a concentrated siege of Kuo Kuana, and after that fell? Well, that'd be the beginning of the end.” I say, doing the numbers in my head.

Despite her previous claims, I can see the doubt starting to form.

"Basically, if your old pal Adam doesn't stop his slaughter across Atlas, bye-bye Faunus. Even your old pals are trying to stop him, but the mad bull has gone rouge." I say, bringing up some of the data I stole from Ghira.

  
“...do you know where he is?” she asks after a moment making me chuckle.

"Obviously. That's the kind of mad fucker I need to keep an eye on, just in case he decided to come to kick down my front door." I admit, I don't have the card for him.... but I have more ways to track him, and finding him wasn't even hard. He isn't exactly subtle.

In truth, I bought another pack of Machine cards... and I got something very, very interesting. The SPYRAL GEAR – Drone, a small drone that could fly around and gather data, tracking people for me... adding a cloaking system wasn't even difficult.

I also for the DUCKER Mobile Cannon, a small two-legged machine with a turret on it, the Oni Tank T-34 which is a tank with an Oni mask on it for a reason, Parallel eXceed which is a weird dragon-like creature, and the Kozmo Dark Destroyer... a spaceship with powerful laser weapons.

I've started the manufacturing line making Drones and Mobile Cannons, which are useful against Grimm. But the real bonus is the drones, I have them spying on anyone worth spying on... and I installed an upgraded Scroll Thief device on each one, so they can steal data from computers and scrolls.

They are very good at hiding.

“Then you should tell the White Fang, lady Sienna could use that-” she starts before I hold up a hand, making her freeze.

“Why exactly would I help them?” I say with a sigh.

“...to stop a war? Obviously?” she replied with a scowl.

“...I don't like your tone, get other here and kneel beneath my desk.” I order, getting a flinch before she sighs and stands up, stripping naked slowly.

As she moves beneath my desk, undoing my trousers, I lean back in thought... while I don't want to help them, it is worth considering.

If I can get their leader to meet me... couldn't I try and take over? My own pet terrorist organisation? Hmm...

Writing an email, I hesitate before I send it off to the address I stole from Ghira. The White Fang really don't like me... but let's see if I can work on that.

If not... well, I can start working on dealing with them before they can become a problem.

As Blake's warm mouth engulfs my shaft, a pair of golden eyes staring up at me, I decided that I have better things to do than worry about terrorists.

**\- Later -**

Huh...

Staring at the shaking familiar egg, I have to admit I was starting to think that the Game had given me a dud.

I set a sensor up and left it in a nice warm place, but nothing ever seemed to happen with it, so I kinda lost interest. I had no idea how to force it to work, after all.

My sensor alerted me that it was cracking, and I've been watching it shake and crack for almost two hours.

Watching it start to crack, I have to cover my eyes at the bright light, filling the room and almost blinding me.

When it finally clears, a deep purple miasma has flooded the room, a single object sitting where the egg was moments earlier... a golden lamp, with two

red gemstones on either side in the facade of eyes.

...Game, are you sure this isn't a dud?

**...Rub the lamp, dipshit.**

**I don't have time for this shit.**

Why would I... Oww! Having an entire movie forced into my brain, I briefly consider making a Jasmine sexbot before I start to focus.

Picking up the lamp, I gently rub it three times, watching more mist pour out of it and start to take form, a definitely... female form.

As the purple mist forms into a tanned skinned female, I have to admit... I like it already, her tiny purple underwear barely covering anything, her breasts already popping out of her far too-small bra and her silky bottoms start mid-thigh, preventing them from actually covering her privates, the tiny thong not doing much to conceal either, giving her a clear camel toe.

A pair of deep purple eyes stare at me as her lock white hair starts to form in a ponytail that goes down past her knees, her ears are clearly... elven in nature, pointy as they stick out a good distance.

"You summoned me, My Master... what is your wish?" the genie says with a sincere smile.

“For now... introduce yourself, and tell me exactly what you are and what you can do.” I order as a growing smile.

“I have no name, Master... you have to choose one for me, and I am a Genie... though a young one. I grant wishes for my master, though I must admit... I'm limited in what I can do at the moment.” she admits sadly, her ears drooping slightly.

"A name... how about... Hmm... Kadri?" I say, making her perk up again. "So, Kadri... what can you do at the moment? Any rules I need to know about? And more importantly... how do I make you stronger?" I ask quickly, getting to the critical questions.

"I can grant a minor wish once a week, it resets on Sunday at midnight by the way so make sure to use your wish since you'll waste if it resets and you haven't... there aren't any rules or anything like that, I can grant any wish... if I have the power to do so. And I get stronger just by granting your wishes, each one will give me a power boost. Eventually, I'll be able to grant more wishes a week, way more." she says proudly, heh... unlimited wishes from an increasingly powerful genie?

Hello, power up.

"As for what I can do now... let's say... you wished to increase a skill, I'd just be able to make it go up a rank or two, while if I was full power, I could just max it out immediately. Or if you wanted someone to fall in love with you, I'd be able to nudge them that way... but they wouldn't fall completely in love." she admits sadly.

  
“Then I just need to make plenty of wishes, don't I?” I say with a wide grin, making her perk up happily, spinning in the air for a moment before she settles down.

"Of course, Master! You can put that dusty old lamp in your inventory, I'll be along for the ride, no matter where you go. If you need me, just call my name, and I'll come out, or just say your wish out loud, and I'll handle the rest." she promises as I take her advice and add her lamp to my inventory, it doesn't make her leave as she continues floating around the room. "So, what's your first wish? If you're ready, that is, no rush..."

Hmm... what wish would benefit me the most right now?

I can't just wish for immortality or unlimited power, she isn't strong enough to grant those yet... but do I even need to wish for that? I can probably get both with enough training and effort.

"I wish... I could get stronger faster." I say making her frown slightly as she spins in the air. Anything that saves me time is incredibly valuable.

“Hmm... well, let's see what I can do? Err... this is my first wish, Master, so please don't expect that much...” she says sheepishly before she snaps her fingers.

**[Blessing of the Genie – Power Levelling] Added**

**Upgrade Quests start 20% complete**

**Exp increased by 20%**

**All classes start at level 10**

...Well, hello there.

“D-did I do good, Master?” she asks hesitantly, her hands clasped together nervously.

“Yes... yes you did, you did wonderfully Kadri.” I say with a proud smile, reaching up and stroking her hair as she beams at me.

**+20 Affection with Kadri [60/100] for being proud of her, she is basically a child seeking attention.**

**[Genie's Blessing] – Kadri [50]**

**All wishes have a 25% chance of being critical successes**

“Nice! Go Kadri!” she says joyously, spinning in place happily before she dissolves into mist, flying at me. “Sorry, Master... that tired me out, so I'll be in my lamp for a while.” she says in my head, making me chuckle. “Normally, I could just make myself tiny and invisible... but my power is drained at the moment.”

“Get some rest, honey...” I say calmly, grinning widely.

Once a week... I can wish for anything I want... with increasingly powerful effects. Oh, and I get a sexy tanned genie as my sidekick. All in all, not a bad day.

**Dud, my non-existent ass, I don't make mistakes.**

**I could have given you something so much weaker... and it'd still be broken.**

**This gift wasn't for free, but we can talk about that later.**

And there he is, should have known you'd come calling. Fine, later.

Heading out of the room, I stretch slightly with a yawn, smirking to myself as I examine the live-feed of my club. Right now, two different people are requesting the twins let them meet me.

Melanie still warms my bed on occasion, aside from the occasional quickie in a supply closet. I do need to finish the set, Miltia is thirsty enough for me anyway. Power turns her on and how quickly I've risen to the top of the Vale Underworld... the fact that I've dragged them up with me has just made her thirstier.

It's kinda funny to leave her unclaimed though, she's getting thirstier, and soon it'll overcome her shyness.

Hmm... do I want to meet with my two newest petitioners? Honestly, how often people come crawling for my favour makes me feel like some medieval king ruling over Vale... and I have to admit, I like it.

I'm in a good mood and feeling generous, sending the order to the twins, I allow them an audience with me, they've both come all the way from Atlas after all.

What is entertaining is that they are definitely not here together... honestly, they seem moments away from coming to blows.

**\- Robyn -**

"Run back to Mantle, go back to playing politician." the Atlesian Specialist said coldly, staring her down.

Of all the days for her to show up, it just had to be today, the same day she arrived in the hopes of meeting Willow Schnee's son.

"What do you even want with a club owner on the other side of Remnant? Don't you specialist's have better things to be doing?" she asked, seeing her team ready to assist if things turned... unpleasant.

“If you think Shiro Eis is just a club owner... then clearly you are a bigger fool than Mantle realise... how fortunate you won't be getting a seat on the council.” Camille said coldly, something that almost resembled a smile on her face.

Seeing May go to get involved, she waved her down.

Camille the Steel Shadow, possibly one of the most dangerous Specialist's Atlas had... and that was before she started having pieces of herself chopped off and replaced with the most advanced tech in Remnant. And that was ignoring the rumours of her less than legal activities on behalf of Atlas. Fighting her would be.. unpleasant.

She disliked them, due to her and her team choosing Mantle over Atlas once they completed their time at the Academy, she was... very loyal.

  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” she asked with a growl, her campaign to get the free seat was still going strong... after all, she was

Mantle's Hometown Hero.

"That Willow Schnee has decided to run for the seat... and she has a far stronger base than you, the likeliness of you beating her is almost non-existent... that you didn't even realise who you were running against highlights your lack of intelligence... and how unworthy you are of the position." the half-machine woman said coldly, May finally losing her temper at the mocking from the Specialist.

Storming over, she was immediately intercepted by a short girl with a long blue ponytail, an excited grin on her face.

"Oh, please... try and start a fight. Kicking your asses out would make my night..." the woman said with a wide grin, it hadn't escaped her attention that the security of this place was watching them... very carefully. They couldn't afford to get into a fight, it would ruin her reputation if she was caught getting into a bar brawl... and she'd seen the security cameras.

"Jinx... back down." one of the twins that had been stonewalling them since they arrived said calmly. "She's got a point though... you're a long way from Atlas, and your authority means nothing here... if you start fighting, you'll be kicked out like everyone else.” Miltia said with a cold stare.

"My apologies, but I cannot leave until I have accomplished my goals here... I am prepared to wait until Mr Eis is willing to meet with me however." Camille said, suddenly far more polite as she gave a bow towards the twins. "I am terribly sorry that Miss Hill and her group are so... uncouth."

"Hey! You-" she started before she took a deep breath. "...I can't afford to stay here forever, what do I have to do to meet with your boss?" she asked with a sigh.

If Willow Schnee was really running for the same seat... things had just become much more complicated.

“And I've told you he's...” Miltia started again before she trailed off, her hand raising to the small earpiece, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. “Are you sure? Got it... thanks Shiro.” she said with a smile (and a small blush.) “Guess it's your lucky night... the boss doesn't want you driving away customers with your arguing, so he's making time for you... both, at the same time. Take it or get out.” she said with a smirk. “Your sidekicks stay here.” she added with a glance at her team, watching from a short distance away.

“My thanks, I apologise for any inconveniences my presence has caused.” Camille said gratefully, making her roll her eyes.

"Works for me... as long as I get to say my piece." she agreed, it was going to be a pain trying to convince him with an Atlesian Specialist lurking in the same room. "Melanie, I'll show these two upstairs... be back soon." Miltia shouted across the loud bar, getting a nod from her twin behind the bar. "Follow me, don't touch anything." she added to them as she set off, heading through a set of doors behind the club.

Following behind, she looked around in approval. Even the back rooms were expensively decorated, the workers busy resupplying the bar, dressed in immaculate suits, even if most customers would never see them.

Spotting several Faunus amongst the busy staff, she smiled slightly. Fiona had had trouble getting into Vale, even with her pulling rank on the suspicious border officer... and then she'd bee treated with disgust and suspicion ever since she did get in... except here. She hadn't realised how bad Vale was for Faunus. Frankly, it was almost as bad as Atlas at it's worst, but after they reached the club it had practically vanished... she'd seen the sign bluntly informing club-goers that any paying customers were welcome there... no matter their race.

Some club-goers had glared at her, but the blue-haired girl named Jinx had glared right back and scared them into submission.

Not what she would have expected from a club owned by a Schnee, even a bastard one.

Heading up the elevator, she couldn't help but notice how high-tech it was... security codes, card scanners and a fingerprint scanner all on the wall, the twin simply placing her finger on it to get authorisation to go to the desired floor, this place was a fortress... a well-defended fortress.

Getting rid of any and all plans to kidnap Shiro, she frowned... she really didn't know how best to convince him to help her, her reports on him had ranged from ruthless businessman to eccentric genius... she'd tried to buy some intel on him from a local underground information broker called Junior... and he'd kicked her out immediately, claiming her money wasn't worth pissing 'her' off.

She had no idea who he was talking about, but he seemed afraid of her.

Which meant someone was protecting Shiro... who was strong enough to scare an underworld crime boss.

Reaching a very expensive looking wooden door, Miltia knocked on it, before smirking as she tilted her head slightly, clearly listening to something on her earpiece.

“He's waiting for you, try not to waste his time.” she said simply, turning and walking back the way she came leaving them in front of the door.

Unsurprisingly, Camille beat her to the punch as she immediately opened it, walking inside, leaving her to follow behind into the large office.

Looking at the teenager sitting at the desk, she would have been amused by how out of place he seemed, a teenager playing at adult.. if it wasn't for the fact that he was one of the most prominent players in Vale's entertainment industry.

There was no doubt this was the man she was here to see, even if she'd never seen a picture of him... White hair and Icy blue eyes? A look of superiority on his face by default? He might not have the Schnee last name, but anyone who had met a Schnee could see the uncanny resemblance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, at last, Shiro Eis. I am Camille Ferros, Specialist in the Atlesian Military.” the cyborg started making him smirk slightly.

“One of the most effective specialists Atlas has, besides my sister... your reputation precedes you. I've heard about the work you did gutting Atlas's underworld. You know, I was curious if you'd try and capture Jinx. She is wanted by Atlas after all.” he said calmly, his lips twitching. “Please, take a seat.” he continued graciously, gesturing at the two fancy chairs in front of his desk.

...They were extremely comfortable. Clearly, he didn't hold back when it came to splurging on decorating.

"My thanks... the Anarchist known as Jinx is a wanted woman, but she is not my mission, and I am not authorised to act as law enforcement outside of Atlas." Camille replied indifferently. "I am here on behalf of General Ironwood to deliver an offer to you."

“From the General himself? Interesting, and what brings the Hero of Mantle to my door?” he asked her, a curious smile on his face.

  
“I... would like your assistance with a highly important matter.” she said calmly, she didn't want Camille to know why she was here... the SDC was tied to the Atlas Military, and she didn't need Camille deciding to try and stop her.

"With the dust prices the SDC is charging Mantle, I presume?" he asked, making her eyes widen, a smirk growing on his face. "Don't look so surprised, information is power, and I am very powerful. I speak with mother regularly, and she mentioned you'd been 'bothering' her about an unethical deal Jacques's got Mantle to agree to." he said calmly.

“Unsurprising... and irresponsible. The Schnee Dust Company is an integral part of the Atlas Machine, if you agreed to a contract with them, going behind Lady Schnee's back is dishonest and proves how unworthy of being Councillor you are.” Camille said immediately, a deep scowl on her machine.

"Dishonest? Dishonest?! Jacques made sure the SDC was the only way to for Mantle to get Dust... and then raised his prices tenfold. The only dishonest person involved is that old-" she growled before trailing off, glancing at the amused teenager watching them. "I'm... sorry about that, I get a bit worked up in defence of my city." she admitted.

"I can imagine... and while I am the eldest in the family, with the exception of Winter who doesn't to inherit the company, I'm not the Heir... mother offered, but I declined, my little sister Weiss is." Shiro admitted. "I didn't want to take my sister's position from her." he said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"And that is generous of you... but you could reason with your mother, Mantle barely has enough Dust to supply our Hunters with the ammunition they need to defend it from the Grimm, we've had to place constraints on Dust use city-wide..." she admitted.

“Atlas has offered to assist with the defence of Mantle, you refused.” Camille interrupted again, a slight smirk on her face.

"No... they offered to take over the defence of Mantle, completely. I know the Atlas Councillors, once we let them take over the defence, they'd just keep pushing for more and more control. I won't let Mantle fall into the hands of people who don't care for it." she growled at the specialist.

“Admirable... fine, we can talk more about that later, Camille... the offer from the General?” Shiro interrupted before the specialist could respond.

"Very well... General Ironwood, and the Atlesian Militaries research division, would like to invite you to join them on an important research project... you are wasting your genius playing at club manager." Camille said making Shiro lean back with a minor frown which quickly disappeared.

“I don't think I'm wasting anything... I have my own lab and workshop here... but so we are on the same page, what exactly have I done to get Atlas's attention?” he asked with a curious smile.

“A hover-bike with zero-g technology that doesn't use Dust and an army of machines that are currently protecting a farming village... which also don't seem to run with Dust.” Camille replied bluntly making him chuckle.

"Okay, fine... racing through the streets of Vale on my hover-bike wasn't my smartest decision... I was a bit too excited after I got it working. And I have an agreement with the Arc family, the machines are just my way of keeping my side." he admitted with a shrug. "But Atlas is the most advanced Kingdom in Remnant... with a floating city for its capital at that. Making a bike fly is nothing compared to getting an entire city to do the same, and you already have an army of machines at your command. So... why me?" he asked logically, thinking it all through.

"While you have a point... we have our own army... but you managed to build one alone, with no support from any kingdom. The Atlesian Robots cost a fortune to design, and another to produce... enough to bankrupt a lesser Kingdom. You did the same with barely a fraction of the cost... we know how much you earn, but even with your... impressive income you are still working with a far smaller budget than our scientists." Camille said, playing to his pride. Judging from the proud smirk, it was working.

"Hmm... I don't really want to leave Vale, I have too much going on here... but I have my ways around that. I recently developed the technology to teleport over long distances, if someone set up the teleportation pads in Vale, perhaps in my family's home or wherever the Atlesian scientists are, I could just hop over to Atlas whenever I wanted to, coming back here each night... still, what's in it for me? Like you said, I managed to do what your best was doing with a fraction of the resources... hell the Machina troops were made out of actual scrap metal, and they could hold their own against any Atlesian Knights, I don't particularly need you." he said with a smirk.

"Perhaps not... but if you could do so much with little more than scrap and a few million Lien, what could you do with the backing of Atlas? No budget or limitations?" Camille asked, making him pause. "General Ironwood has been... insistent on getting your assistance, and Atlas rewards those who help it well."

"Hmm... I want to speak to your boss, in person, before I make any decisions. Give me a moment." he said, closing his eyes for a moment. "One of my machines is on it's way with one of my teleportation pads all boxed up. Take it to your scientists... it has a manual, and I'm sure they're at least smart enough to follow simple instructions. Once it's set up, send me a message, and I'll head over and meet the General." he said calmly, smirking to himself.

He's prideful... assured of his intelligence and superiority, arrogant as well. Well... some of the Schnee genes had to show up sooner or later. He wouldn't even be half a Schnee if he wasn't arrogant.

Still... teleportation, zero-g and robots? Maybe he deserved it, unlike his relatives.

“Very well... I will deliver your message to the General. I'm sure he will be more than happy to meet with you.” Camille agreed. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me.” she said with a proper curtsey.

"Well... you travelled a long way to meet with me, I was curious." he admitted as the door opened up, a strangely decorated machine, gold inlays and an over the top hat on its metal head entering with a box in its hand. It looked a bit awkward... mostly because one of its arms hand been replaced with a mini-gun.

The sword resting at its waist made it very clear that it wasn't made for carrying things around.

"Wait... how did you send for it? You never touched your Scroll or computer." she asked, getting his attention.

"Cerebral implant, I can connect to any of my technology with my mind, essentially. It's proved very useful... definitely worth cutting my head open. It's how I knew you two were here... I just connected to the security cameras." he admitted, tapping his skull a couple of times. "Miss Ferros, it's been a pleasure to meet you... and to see your own... enhancements." he said, his eyes moving down the specialist's body.

Normally she'd say he was doing it out of lust, but he seemed more interested in the metal than the flesh.

"If you accept the General's offer, perhaps you could take a closer look." she replied with a sly smile... were they flirting or just talking shop? She honestly wasn't sure... "I'd be interested to know what a genius like you thought of it... and if you had any ideas for improvements. I'm sure your hands could work wonders on my body." Okay, they were definitely flirting. She didn't think Camille was capable of it... though she was definitely trying to lure Shiro into accepting Ironwood's offer.

"It was a pleasure, I do hope I will be seeing you in Atlas shortly, Atlas is where Geniuses belong after all." she said, rising and taking the unspoken command to leave gracefully.

"I'm sure we will... Knight, show her back to the club." he said absently, getting a salute from the robot as it turned and left, taking the specialist with it, her hips swaying as she walked away. Shiro's eyes lingering on her.

"Now then... moving on. You realise that you're asking me to help you with a deal that is beneficial to my family? I might not be the heir, but I have a vested interest in making sure the SDC stays profitable." he said bluntly, making her wince slightly.

“I do know that... but people are dying all for the sake of profit. I'm not expecting free Dust, I just want the prices lowered back to normal.” she said quickly, seeing him lean back with a frown. “The SDC will hardly go bankrupt from it, their Monopoly is too well-established for that...”

“True, but I'd rather stay in a position of power for when Weiss takes over. Call it my brotherly instinct.” he said, getting up and walking over to the glass cabinet, pulling out a bottle of expensive whiskey. “Would you like a drink?” he asked.

"Ahh, yes, thank you." she agreed, turning down her hosts would be a bad idea when she needed his help.

Pouring them both a glass, he passed her glass over to her and leant against his desk, taking a sip.

"Helping Mantle now would be good PR, Jacques might have been good at business, but he didn't exactly leave the SDC with a good reputation." she started again, taking a sip and changing tracks.

“True... and Weiss has mentioned she wants to change that... but it would also make you even more popular, and my mother is running against you for councillor... apparently. Interesting that she didn't mention that over the scroll.” he muttered taking another drink as she winced.

He had a point there... fixing Mantle's Dust problem would make her reputation skyrocket... even if that wasn't why she was doing it.

“Even if I win... having the favour of a councillor would help you out.” she tried making him chuckle.

“And if my mother wins... I'll have the love and adoration of a councillor.” he countered with a smile.

“Who wouldn't be able to help you openly without getting into trouble for favouritism.”

“Don't be ridiculous... favouritism and nepotism is already the favourite hobby of half the councillors. Just because it's against the rules doesn't mean they don't do it.” he said with a smirk, making her sigh.

...Yeah, he had a point.

“Tell me... what would you do for the SDC's support in your campaign?” he asked after a moment, making her freeze.

“Impossible, especially with your mother running.” she said immediately, making him laugh.

"It's no over-exaggeration to say that my mother would do anything for me, I've just texted her with my implant... she's running for the position, so she'll be in a better position to support me, she's got a lot of guilt over the whole... growing up on the streets thing. I'm aware of how... less than prosperous Mantle is, I grew up on its streets after Jacques's faked my death after all... it's why I can admire your goal of supporting Mantle." he admitted making her eyes widen.

That... she didn't know. It would explain how unaffected he was about her words towards Jacques.

"Then, you should know... it's only getting worse thanks to Jacques's manipulations, even after his death he's still causing problems.” she said quickly making him chuckle.

“Don't try to play to my conscience, growing up with nothing has made me very, very greedy... and selfish... oh, and power-hungry.” he admitted finishing his drink in one gulp. “As I was saying... mother has already agreed to drop her campaign and support you if I want her to, as well as renegotiate the Dust contract to be far fairer... but I never do anything if there isn't something in it for me. Selfless people don't last very long on the streets after all.” he chuckled.

“Then what do you want? I'd do anything for the people of Mantle, as long as it doesn't endanger them.” she said quickly making him chuckle.

"Having a councillor in my pocket would be useful... but I'll get that either way." he said, walking towards her, his hand gripping her chin gently. "The Hero of Mantle... huh? You are... beautiful." he said gently, his fingers caressing her cheek as her heart started to pound slightly. "Just what would you do for your city, Robyn Hill?" he asked with a smirk, his hand lowering to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning the top button as she bit her lip.

He was still a teenager... who decided to build a strip club. Of course, he was a pervert... still, he was a handsome young man, and she was asking a lot.

Grabbing his hand, she downed the rest of her drink.

  
“For Mantle, anything... but I won't do anything to endanger my city once I'm councillor, no matter what.” she said calmly, looking him straight in the eyes.

Honestly, if she had thought it would help she'd have spread her legs to Jacques himself, despite her hatred of the man. Her people took priority over her pride.

"And I have no reason to want you to, hurting Mantle doesn't benefit me... still, as a warning, if you cross me after you become councillor, I will make it my goal in life to destroy you. I won't stop until you're more despised by your people that Jacques ever was, living in the gutter selling yourself for a few Lien." he warned calmly, getting a nod from her.

“I won't, biting the hand that feeds is never a smart thing to do... and there isn't a single Councillor who doesn't have people they owe, it's just part of the business.” she agreed, letting his hand go as he undid her buttons quickly, pulling her shirt apart.

“Good girl...” he said as he pulled his own shirt off, exposing a well-defined chest. Interesting... he was a scientist and a businessman, but he had the body of a trainee hunter.

Reaching forwards, he grabbed the front of her bra and simply tugged it up and over her breasts, before leaning down and kissing her, her mouth opening immediately as his tongue wrestled with hers.

Standing up as he pulled her from the chair, she didn't resist as he moved them over to his fancy chair, her jeans coming off as they travelled.

Breaking the kiss he sat down, undoing his own trousers and pulling out a thick shaft, stroking it slightly.

“Keep the shirt on, but lose the panties... and get on your knees.” he ordered, his voice commanding and intense.

Taking a slight breath, she obediently hooked her thumbs into her thong and pulled it down, stepping out of it and dropping to her knees in front of him.

“Good girl... smile for the camera.” he said casually, grabbing his Scroll and taking a picture of her. “Incentive... in case you get any ideas. Robyn Hill sucks cock for support sounds like a good headline if you forget who you owe.” he said casually.

"Message received..." she said calmly, she was making a deal with a devil, and you don't back out of those kinds of deals... but people were dying, and she couldn't just ignore her best chance to help them.

Even if it meant putting herself under the control of a perverted and power-hungry teenager.

Truthfully... hearing that he grew up on the streets of Mantle made him more... understandable in her eyes. Of course, someone who grew up with nothing would be greedy, she'd seen it enough over the years. Going from barely having control of his own life to being this powerful must be a trip... and she couldn't blame him for grasping for any form of control... even if it was over her.

It didn't make it acceptable, but she could understand why he acted like he did.

“Well then... get to work.” he said, gripping her hair and pulling her closer to his crotch, her mouth opening wide and engulfing his shaft without complaint.

It was degrading, embarrassing and it would ruin her if he ever shared the video he was making... but it would also get her the position she needed to save Mantle. Heroes had to be self-sacrificing after all.

Bobbing her head, she ran her tongue along the underside of his thick shaft, sucking hard as she closed her lips around his cock, her mouth becoming a vacuum.

“Hi, mom... yeah, it's nice to speak to you as well.” he said, making a phone call as she kept bobbing her head, looking up at him with slightly wide eyes. “Yeah, we've come to an agreement... she'd say the same if her mouth wasn't currently busy.” he chuckled.

Wait... was he telling his mother he was getting a blowjob?

  
“Eh, she's pretty good... I've had better.”

Okay, that was just insulting, using her hands she gently massaged his balls as she sped up her bobbing.

“Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks. Send Weiss my love... love you too. I might be heading to Atlas soon, so we'll be able to catch up in person. Yeah, same. Goodbye...” he said with a chuckle.

Looking up at him with curious eyes, she considered stopping her ministrations to ask him what she had said before she decided against it.

  
“So... when you get back to Atlas, meet with my mother, she'll arrange everything on her end, congratulations... you just earnt the support of the Schnee Dust Company, something no other councillor has.” he chuckled.

Pulling back, she stroked his shaft rapidly, not wanting to blue-ball him.

“Thanks... pleasure doing business with you.” she said somewhat sarcastically, running her tongue along his length as she did.

“The pleasure is all mine... at least until I bend you over my desk. Just remember... if I call for you when I'm in Atlas, I expect you to come running.” he said with a stern look, getting a nod from her. “As much as I'd like to keep you for the night, your team of... beautiful young women are getting restless, plus I have another meeting soon...” he said standing up quickly, grabbing her and lifting her up.

  
...His comment about her team was worrying, even as he spun her around and forced her over the desk, her shirt failing to cover her ass, she was more worried he'd call for his team to join them one day... and she'd have to make a decision between her career and her friends.

That was a far harder decision than giving up her own pride, allowing him to grind his shaft between her ass cheeks before he pulled back, the fat bulbous tip rubbing against her embarrassingly wet slit, a moan leaving her mouth.

She didn't bother suppressing it, letting him know she was enjoying this... even just a little, would only make him like her more, and she needed him to like her. So what if she was getting off on how commanding he was being? She had to do this either way, why not enjoy herself?

"Your teammate... Joanna, is it? Is trying to get into the back of the club. Apparently, they've seen Camille leave, and they're getting impatient. If she starts a fight or damages anything... she'll be taking your place bent over my desk and then she'll learn the meaning of the word painal." he said bluntly.

Joanna was pretty... confrontational, her and May both. She just hoped Fiona could keep them from doing anything they'd all regret.

“Then let's speed this up... sir, stop teasing me and fuck me already. I'm wet enough.” she said bluntly, pushing her ass back against him as he chuckled.

“Very well... I want to fuck all three of them regardless, but we can do that after you've had time to convince them that it's for the good of the people...” he said, his hand gently stroking her ass, before he thrust forwards roughly, his shaft piercing straight to her core as a moan left her mouth, her hands gripping the desk tightly.

“I-I'll talk to them... but I won't f-force them. I own t-them that much.” she moaned out.

“That's fine... if they won't? Well, I'll just have to find a new way of entertaining myself. Making a disguised councillor strip for the people of Vale, perhaps? Or how about a glory-hole? The Hero of Mantle servicing the shafts of the low-lives of Vale?” he said calmly, thrusting into her as her eyes widened. “There's always pornography, a mask to hide your appearance for a nice and professional recording session.” he said, hints of a cruel smile appearing on his face as she looked back at him.

“...I get the p-point. I'll c-convince them.” she said weakly, it was too late to back out now, there was definitely at least one security camera in here... which meant he could release the video of her and destroy her reputation in one swift move.

“Good girl... behave and I'll make sure you get everything you want, hell I'll help Mantle myself, and all I want is your submission, is that so much to ask?” he said, slamming his hips into her buttocks rapidly, his thrusts fierce and almost animalistic, making her moan as her orgasm quickly approached.

He was a genius... his assistance could be invaluable.

Was it so much to ask that she pay him back with her body... and her teammate's bodies? Hadn't they all agreed to do anything to save Mantle?

“N-nooo... sir.” she moaned out, her eyes rolling back at the rough fucking she was getting.

**\- Shiro -**

What a fucking idiot. I never knew my 'past' would turn out useful.

I made a toy just to fuck with my slaves, but it's working well here as it amplifies her pleasure, clouding her mind... which is just making her more susceptible to the suggestions I'm implanting in her mind.

I sent a picture of her sucking my dick to my mother, with orders to keep it secret but use it as blackmail material if Robyn gets disobedient as my suggestions start to fade... I still don't know how effective they are in the long term, after all. Honestly, I just wanted to send her a dick pic, she's lusting for me already.

Hmm... pulling out my scroll, I send another message to her with a smirk.

'I showed you mine, the least you can do is show me yours...'

As I keep fucking the sexy Huntress/Future Councillor, I smirk after a get a message back, a few minutes later.

'I'm at work... if you want, I'll send you a better one when I get home.'

The picture attached gets a grin out of me as I keep thrusting into the barely conscious woman... maybe I overdid it with the amplifier?

The picture has clearly been taken in an expensive-looking executive bathroom, Willow's top undone and pulled over her breasts as she holds her scroll up to the mirror, her breasts on full display as she holds her bra and top up, blushing slightly.

Her nipples are clearly hard...

'I'll be looking forward to it... it will tide me over until I can come and see you in person.'

I'm not even hiding the fact that I intend to be one true mother fucker next time I see her... Weiss at least will need some dating, I doubt she'd like fancy restaurants and high-class entertainment, despite how she acts.

  
Honestly, I think she'd have more fun with some low-class entertainment, like going to the movies, something a rich girl like her has probably never been allowed to do. Her father probably wouldn't let her do something so... common.

Which is why I think she'll love it, a dinner at a more 'common' place and a movie should be excellent, and I'll probably have her fooling around in the back of the cinema with a little effort.

A few dates and I'm sure I'll have her willingly in my bed... I just need to not rush things with her, that's all.  
  
Winter? I have no fucking idea, all I know about her is that she's in the military, a powerful specialist, and a very professional woman. Could be hard, but that won't stop me.

Hell, I might as well complete the set and grab Whitley. Into the feminiser he goes! I've heard he's a smug little brat, so putting him in his place could be fun.

Eh, thoughts for later.

As Robyn lets out an ear-piercing scream, passing out from the pleasure overload... I frown. I definitely overdid it, I'll have to readjust the settings later.

Pulling out of her, I grab my shaft and quickly finish myself off, my seed coating her sexy ass as I sigh in satisfaction.

...Looking over her, I suddenly realise something. She's defenceless...

Well, if she's going to give me such an easy opportunity...

Pulling a syringe out of my inventory, I draw some of her blood and label it. Blood is useful, after all... especially in my experiments.

Next... who about I get my new pet Councillor microchipped?

**\- Robyn -**

“I'm fine, really.” she assured them as they reached the hotel room, a smile on her face.

“You shouldn't have had to-” May starts before she holds up her hand.

"But I did... my position on the council is basically assured, and the Dust prices will be lowered after I talk to Willow... and all I had to do was bend over a desk and get the fucking of my life. Honestly, if I'd know how much fun he was, I might have fucked him either way, I'm not a blushing virgin after all." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Can't say I've ever passed out from cumming too hard before after all." she said, sitting down on the bed with a slight groan. "I'm a bit sore, but it'll fade..."

  
“Until he calls you back to his bed.” Joanna pointed out. “Or would it be calls us to his bed?”

“...probably the second, I know it isn't ideal... but we agreed to do anything to save Mantle, this is the best way to achieve that.” she admitted with a sigh.

Looking over her team, she watched as Joanna bit down a retort, May sighed deeply, and Fiona turned bright red, shrinking slightly.

“So we have to spread our legs for some rich kid? Urgh... you wouldn't have agreed if we had any better ways of doing this... fuck it, I'll do it... won't be enthusiastic about it, but I'll let him have his fun.” Joanna groaned, sitting down with a scowl.

“Same... just... tell me when he wants us.” May said reluctantly. “I'm guessing if we declined it would just hurt you right? Might as well just accept it and hope he doesn't come to Atlas often.”

“I- Umm... okay.” Fiona said quietly as Robyn smiled at her team, happy she had such reliable friends.

It wasn't a great situation... but the lives of their people were counting on them. What was some shame and embarrassment in comparison?

**\- Shiro -**

So... what do you want? You've been so quiet lately, I was starting to think you'd forgotten me.

**I'm terribly sorry I didn't have time to humour you, but I was sooo busy trying to stop the world from falling to pieces... dumbass.**

**At least three Shards of Shiro are running wild in Remnant... oh and the world is falling apart at the seams, so I'm so sorry I haven't had time to humour you.**

The world is what now? And where are these shards?

**I'm not telling you the exact locations, because I don't trust that you won't go after them and get killed, taking me down with you.**

**Still, one is in a Grimm, one is in a Hunter, and the other is in a member of a cult. If you encounter anyone possessed by one, don't fight them... they are much stronger than you are at the moment. **

**And yes, the world is falling apart.**

Okay... why? And is that bad?

**Of course, it's bad you idiot. **

**We are on the world. If it gets fucked over, we get fucked over, and we can't jump worlds yet.**

**When the Multiverse tried... resetting itself, something went wrong. Worlds ended up spliced together, and it's a mess... and I barely understand what has happened.**

**So I need you to investigate something... call it payment for your new OP familiar.**

Figures, it seemed too generous for you for it to not have a catch.

What do I need to do, and is it dangerous?

**Oh stop whining, I'll make it a quest with some rewards. **

**Rifts are opening up throughout Remnant, they seem to be almost like advanced dungeons, which is concerning because I didn't make them. **

**Most people shouldn't be able to see them, but some of them are starting to leak out into the real world... I'm suppressing them, but that's just a temporary measure, I can keep it up, but as they are left alone they will get worse... and my suppression will start to fail. **

**Most of them have months, even years before they need any actual attention, but there is one in Vale that is getting very close to... breaking my containment.**

**If it is dealt with, I can more effectively suppress the others. **

**And yes, it will be dangerous... but I will pull you out if you are in any danger of dying. **

Right... and why do you care?

**Because it's damaging the boundaries between worlds and I can't control what will leak into this world**

**This world could be outright destroyed... with us still on it.**

**We will not die because the Multiverse broke trying to reset itself.**

**I don't know what's in it or what to expect.**

**Just get in there, I'll guide you from there.**

**Gather a party of people you can trust, ones that can fight.**

**Perhaps you sticking your dick into everything will actually pay off for once.**

Fine... I don't want my world to die, and I certainly don't want to die.

Guess I have some preparations to do. Looking forward to working with you...

**Don't you fucking dare.**

Best buddy.

**Would death really be that bad? An eternal void without you?**

Bitch, you know we're stuck together. It would be an eternal void... with just me.

**I don't have a stomach, but I think I need to be sick anyway.**

**\- Bonus Scene – Guilty Pleasures - **

Slamming himself into the tied-up woman one last time, Qrow let out a primal grunt, his cum flooding her womb as she moaned in unwanted pleasure.

“H-happy now, you fucking bastard?” Raven growled at him as she glared up at him through the cum coating her face, red marks on her cheeks from where he had struck her.

"Yeah... this looks suits you much more." he chuckled, pulling out of her and climbing up the bed, pressing his messy shaft against her firmly closed lips. Gripping her hair, he glared down at her with a deep scowl. "Open wide, bitch." he growled, yanking her hair back as she yelped in pain, a sound he never thought she'd make, his shaft sliding passed her lips the moment she opened them. "Bite down, and I'll make this worse... get cleaning." he warned, a groan leaving his mouth as her tongue reluctantly cleaning him of the cum and juices.

After she finished, he hopped off the bed with a laugh, undoing the restraints as she calmly sat up.

"Command: Change Personality Type." he said with a satisfied sigh as her angered face changed to a blank and emotionless one. He just couldn't do it... when it was time to hand them over, he couldn't bring himself to give up Raven. There was something incredibly satisfying about taking out his aggressions on her...

"Current Personality: Unwilling Prisoner, Angry. Do you wish to change it?" she said blankly. Shiro claimed that the software was 'amateurish', but did it matter that she couldn't adapt or respond to things beyond specifically programmed situations? Fuck no.

"Yeah, new personality... Hmm... let's see." he said, grabbing the manual again. "Let's go with... Personality: Unwilling Prisoner, Fearful?" he said, turning back to her before he sighed, walking towards her, reaching forwards and groping her breast roughly. "I didn't tell you to get changed or clean up... did I mess up the settings aga-" he mumbled before Raven's fist sent him into the wall, a cold look on her face as she glared between the still naked and cum-stained robot and him.

“A-ahh... I can explain?” he stuttered out.

"...No, you really can't. As entertaining as it would be to listen to you try and explain why you spend your nights fucking a pale imitation of me... We need to talk, now put some clothes on... if you keep pointing that thing at me, I'm removing it." she growled at him as he leapt up, grabbing his clothes quickly. "...Oh, and Qrow? We both know you couldn't capture me and even if you did... I'd never be afraid of a weakling like you. I can also bite down very, very hard... something to think about the next time you're... playing with your new toy." she said with a wide smile, her teeth on display making him flinch as he covered his crotch with his shirt. "...you aren't destroying her?" he asked after a moment.

"It's an It, not a Her. If you want to delude yourself into thinking I'd ever be afraid of you or let you control me, that's your business, and I couldn't care less if I tried, you're already an embarrassment to the tribe, what's one more example of how much of a failure you are? I also don't care that Taiyang spends his time rutting into the Summer one... or crying. Sometimes both." she replied coldly, her voice almost as emotionless as the sexbots. "Honestly, Summer is the least embarrassing member of Team STQR... and she died pathetically."

As she glared at him, neither of them noticed the sexbot paying close attention to their conversation, it's eyes sending feedback to a particular penthouse in Vale.

That's the thing about machines, even the humanoid ones tend to get treated like pieces of furniture.

**Authors Note: Whew, done. Tried finishing this after work last night but I was just too tired after my shift to finish it off.**

**New recommendation today, A Gamer's Guide to Power by Vsauce-Here on FF. It's another Gamer fic set in My Hero Academia. Just one chapter so far, but I like what I'm seeing. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	17. This is... Harrowing? That doesn't sound right.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 17: This is... Harrowing? That doesn't sound right.**

“So... what brings you here?” he asked, finally dressed as he stared at his sister cautiously, his weapon resting nearby just in case. He didn't think Raven had come here to hurt him, but he could never be sure.

"Salem." she replied bluntly, making his eyes widen, his lazy face turning serious. "After you fucked up my attempt to kill her agent, I had to move the tribe, just in time before a horde of Grimm swarmed our old location... Grimm lead by some agents I've never seen before. They weren't human, not sure they were Grimm either... I followed them when they went back to her... Salem's faction has increased... massively, she only a handful of servants before... now she has dozens, and all of them look powerful. I don't know where they came from, and I had to leave after one of them tried to skewer me, recognising me in my bird form."

"...shit. Why tell me this?" he asked, making her scoff.

  
“I don't like you, not since you decided to become Ozpin's lapdog in his endless war... but I hate Salem far more. Ozpin needs to know about this, most importantly... the fact that she has a Maiden, or something similar. Summer, I think. A girl she called... Annie, despite her age she has very powerful fire magic.” Raven said, making him sigh.

  
“Fuck.” he sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his head in annoyance, his caution completely gone, Raven was unpredictable most of the time, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't lie about this. “I'll talk to Ozpin... maybe you should come along as we-” he started, before sighing as he looked at the empty spot she was stood in, just catching the sight of her flying away. “Figures...”

Glancing at the blank-faced doll again, he sighed. No time to play around, as tempting as it was. He needed to talk to Ozpin. Following her example, he switched forms and flew through the night sky towards Beacon.

'Data Transmitted, awaiting further orders.'

'Stay close to Qrow, keep monitoring his conversations. Time to find out what Daddy dearest is hiding from me.'

'Orders acknowledged.'

**\- Shiro -**

Hmm, Salem.

Cinder's boss.

Who can apparently control Grimm?

Interesting.

Not least of which is that Qrow and Raven both seem afraid of her, even if they try and hide it. Also, Ozpin is at war with her and has been for a long time.

Well, I have things to do tonight before the Game gets pissy at me for putting it off, but it's still good to know.

"So... what's going on, boss?" Jinx asks as she looks around the room, seeing equally confused faces. Neo smirking as she plays with her... hang on, my weapon. How did she even... you know what? I'm not going to even ask.

Yang and Nora both look confused but excited, they're both adrenaline junkies, and it doesn't take a genius to work out they're going to be fighting since I've given them both their weapons back.

Nora is well trained enough to be trusted with it, she hasn't even thought about attacking me, and getting Yang used to my less than legal actions seems like a good idea.

And Jaune's here... because my team needed comic relief I guess? Or a meat-shield/cannon-fodder.

"Right, now that everyone is here, I'll explain. Tonight, we are going on a... expedition. It'll be dangerous, but I've located an anomaly, and I want to investigate it, it's too close to my properties for me to leave it after all. I've gathered you all because you are all people I can trust, and you're all good fighters... or good comic relief." I say with a smirk, seeing Jaune flinch.

“Sounds like fun, and it's not like I had anything better to do tonight...” Yang says, stroking Ember Celia slightly. “I need to keep my skills up anyway. Can't let myself get rusty before Beacon starts.” she says with a laugh.

“You're going to Beacon too? So am I!” Nora says excitedly, her hammer resting on her shoulder.

'Will there be fighting to do?' Neo asks.

“Yes... so can I have my weapon back?” I ask making her pout, her eyes growing larger. Puppy dog eyes are cheating when you can use illusions. “Oh, don't give me that look... ugh, fine... I have more weapons. You're lucky you're sexy.” I sigh, making her beam at me.

Pulling one of my toys out of my inventory, I pause... honestly, this might work out better.

My weapon of choice is one of the Snipers used by the Machina Sniper troops, and that means I can be our teams ranged fighter. I've got one of the swords from the Robotic Knights as well, just in case.

“Err... is this a good idea?” Jaune asks hesitantly.

“Yes. You're a little bit better at fighting now, but you still need more experience before you're ready for Beacon. It's for your own good, and you'll probably survive. Maybe.” I say casually. “I'm not accepting any complaints, so... everyone follow me, I have our ride prepared.” I order, the other advantage of everyone I've chosen... is that I'm in charge of all of them.

Even Neo happily follows my orders, and the others don't exactly get a choice. Jinx works for me, Jaune and Nora have no choice but to obey, and Yang owes me too much to complain.

Leading everyone down to the garage, I get them to file into the armoured mini-van, one of my purchases... and by purchases I mean Neo stole it from one of the gang leaders she killed.

Criminals have the best loot. I've got a small armoury of stolen weapons, piles of drugs and contraband, and a fleet of vehicles.

The Vale PD don't even care, criminals killing criminals isn't worth their time, the only reason the Woodward family attracted so much attention is because I went for the family as well, that and the fact that Edward had a decent reputation as an honest businessman and not many people knew of his life of crime.

Did I set up an MCT near the police station to keep them from looking into the killings to deeply? Perhaps. I bought a small business, just a grocers, next to the station, staffed it with the right type of people (desperate Faunus who needed a job, which means they aren't going to risk looking too deeply as long as they're getting paid), and set up the MCT in the basement, so I have the police of Vale under my influence. I can't completely control them without getting too much attention, but something like making them ignore gang on gang violence? Barely needed a push, and if they happen to forget to lock their computers and scrolls every so often, well... accidents happen.

The fun part is that the store is entirely legitimate, none of the staff have criminal records (beyond minor things, the Vale PD are cracking down on Faunus thanks to the White Fang... and some suggestions), and apart from the one room in the basement, there's nothing unusual about it.

"Neo, you drive... I've put the address on the map." I say, taking a seat as she gives me a thumbs up.

The journey isn't that long, even shorter with Neo's disregard of road safety laws... and self-preservation for that matter.

Nora and Yang spend the journey chatting, getting along surprisingly well. Nora knows not to tell anyone about her... unique position, so her backstory is that she's working for me to pay the bills until Beacon starts, something I got her to agree to, it's not unusual for an orphan after all.

Jaune spends the time praying for his survival as Neo speeds through the night, and Jinx is in the front mocking Neo's driving skills.

Before long we arrive at our target location, an abandoned manor just on the outskirts of Vale. I even have an excuse for coming here... it was attacked by Grimm a while ago, and the surviving member of the family has been trying to sell it ever since, but they've failed since no one wants to live in a place where Grimm slaughtered most of the old inhabitants.

I've already sent off a message to the owner, inquiring about it and getting permission to check it out in person, this is just me checking out my potential future property. It's good to have an alibi.

Why do I have so many people with me? Bodyguards, I'm a wealthy and powerful man after all. I could be kidnapped for ransom by the dangerous gangs in Vale after all...

'What are you giggling about?' Neo asks as we get out of the minivan.

"Nothing, nothing... right, everyone stays on guard. Even if this place isn't as dangerous as I'm expecting... we're on the edges of Grimm territory. Yang, Jaune, you take the front line." I order.

“M-me?” Jaune whimpers.

“Stop your bitching, it'll be fine...” Yang says with a smirk, readying Ember Celia as she pushes the manor door open.

The manor is a reasonably large one, the owner had delusions of grandeur and had it built out here because he wanted a big estate, and the city didn't have room for it. He figured he could pay for guards to protect him and that there'd be no problems being outside the city walls...

I think I can see the bloodstains he left behind already.

Grimm tend to be drawn to cities, but with the walls stopping the regular Grimm from entering its places like this that get targetted instead.

"Nice place... if it wasn't for the bloodstains." Yang whistles, looking at the extravagant decorations, somewhat worn down by time and disuse. "So what are we looking for?" she asks as we look around the abandoned house, moonlight filtering in through the windows providing the only lighting, this place had a dust-powered generator, but it's been destroyed.

Closing my eyes, I can... feel the problem already. Beneath us? It's an odd feeling like something is... leaking.

"A way down, into the cellar." I answer, looking over the plans mentally. "Jaune, the door to the cellar should be just through there... why don't you go first." I say with a smile.

“B-but...” he stutters, before he sighs. “On it...”

The little canary can go first, and we'll see if he stops chirping.

It doesn't take long for him to find it, it's not exactly hidden after all.

Pulling the door to the cellar open, Jaune hesitates as he looks down into the pitch-black cellar, something giving off a light green light coming from deeper within. A quick kick later sends him tumbling down the stairs.

“Oww... why did you-” he starts before his words die in his throat. “Err... guys? I think you should see this...” he says, staring off into the cellar, in the direction of the light.

Heading down myself, I pause as I see what I came here for... a glowing green... rift? It looks like a portal, and I can see... a forest on the other side, dead white trees and blackened grass, if I focus I can see... what looks like a village in the distance, but it's too far to make out.

**That's the fucker, head into it... I need to find out what's going on, and I can't do it from out here.**

“So... what the fuck is that?” Jinx asks, her mini-gun aimed at the portal.

“That, my dear... is what we are here for.” I say as I approach it, sticking my hand into it experimentally.

It's... cold, not uncomfortable but it's chilly on the other side. Vale nights aren't warm, but they aren't this cold either.

'Stop that.' Neo says, pulling me back with a worried frown, looking at my arm carefully. 'You, idiot. Go first.' she orders, glaring at Jaune. 'If you don't die, we'll follow you.'

“Err... do I have a choice?” he asks, looking between Jinx and Neo as Jinx starts walking towards him with a grin. “I'll take that as a no... I knew this was going to happen.” he sighs, not waiting for Jinx to toss him into it and he takes a deep breath and leaps through the portal, landing on the other side.

Jinx and Neo get along surprisingly well for a pair that are usually arguing. Mostly because they are both sociopaths with little regard for other peoples lives or safety.

“Guys? It's fine!” Jaune says with a relieved smile, waving at us from the other side of the rift.

“What can you see?” I ask as he looks around.

"Err... a village over there and a big empty forest? Nothing else." he says with a shrug.

"Good enough for me, right... every one in. Yang, Nora, you next." I order.

“Gods this is weird...” Yang says with a smirk, jumping into the rift after a moment. She's an adrenaline junkie, so her lack of concern doesn't surprise me.

“Into the magic portal we go!”

And Nora is just... eccentric, so her lack of caution is to be expected. She's the girl who decided to pick a fight with a bunch of criminals after all.

“If we get stuck in a weird forest, I want a raise.” Jinx grumbles as she follows behind.

'This should be... interesting. Hopefully, we'll find something to play with.' Neo says, taking my arm with hers as we both enter the portal.

“If we don't, we'll just make our own fun...” I promise, giving her a quick kiss. “Right, I have no idea what we are doing or where we are.” I say with a smirk. “So first things first... to the village.” I say happily, my hand resting on my sword, the sniper on my back.

“The creepy village... in the middle of the creepy forest? Why not, what could go wrong?” Jaune asks with a sigh as he takes front, his sword and shield drawn.

Smart guy, he learns quickly.

“Err... guys? Where did the portal go?” Nora asks after a moment making us all look at her, and the empty spot where the rift was moments ago.

“Huh... well, guess we better get moving and find a new way out of here, hadn't we?” I ask casually.

**Time is moving... strangely here, I'll start my investigation... and find you a way out.**

“You are way too calm about... guys? What is that?” Jaune asks with a whimper, pointing deeper into the forest.

"Hmm... Ahh, that would be some kind of walking tree thing." I reply, pulling out my sniper calmly as a pair of glowing amber eyes stare at us, an eerie blue light leaving its mouth.

**Haunted Maokai, The Twisted Treant**

**LVL – 103**

**Tier – Elite **

**Faction – The Monsters of Harrowing**

**Thoughts about you – You're trespassing in his forest**

**Notable Skills – Summon Haunted Sapling, Sap Magic, Control Nature**

**Reputation – -100 **

As a wave of spiky branches bursts out of the floor beneath us, I jump back calmly, watching as everyone else, even Jaune does the same. The floor was vibrating, and it doesn't take a genius to recognise the danger... Jaune got used to dodging things from underground during the rat dungeons... they like tunnelling.

“Everyone, run to the village. That's an order, Jinx, we'll have more to fight.” I say sternly, glaring at her as she goes to fire at the creature.

“Run away? Works for me.” Jaune says, already setting off into a dead sprint.

“Aww... I wanted to fight the angry tree...” Nora says as we start moving.

“Send some grenades back at it, buy us some time.” I order, getting a wild grin from her, immediately followed by the sound of explosions and a roar of pain and anger.

“Why does she get to fire?” Jinx shouts back at me as we leap over some logs that were tossed onto the path in our way.

“Because she has a grenade launcher.” I shout back, drawing my sword and slashing through a branch that swings at my head. It doesn't take us long to reach the edge of the forest, and the moment we do, the attacks stop, the monster's loud footsteps coming to a halt as it glares at us from within the forest, before turning and walking away. “Well... that was fun, a good start.” I say with a smirk, looking over my team.

“You're all crazy.” Jaune moans out, catching his breath as he looks at the rest of us, Yang and Jinx are angry... because I made them run. Nora and Neo are grinning.

“Probably, but that just makes us fun. Stop being a whiny baby, what's an evil tree for a future hunter?” I say as I sheath my sword... “Let's go meet the locals.”

Heading into the village, I look around with a grin... before it fades. Where is everyone? The town is just that, a little town on the edge of a big forest... but everyone seems to be inside at the moment.

“Good luck with that... the wimps are all hiding.” a voice attracts my attention, making me look up at the roof of one of the buildings, seeing... a far too familiar face staring down at me with a grin.

Wearing a pair of tiny torn denim shorts and a pink tank top, with a tiny black jacket, all covered in splodges of green pain, she grins a slightly... mad smile down at me, long pink hair going down into twin-tails... she already looks a bit crazy, and that 's if I ignore the massive mini-gun she's sitting on.

"From what? And why aren't you hiding?" I ask, making her jump down to our level with a wide grin.

“From the Zombies... obviously, it's Harrowing Night after all. And why would I hide? This is the best night of the year. I'm Jinx, Jinx the Zombie Slayer.” she says as we all look between the baffled Jinx and the new Jinx.

“Right... zombies. I'm Shiro, and this is Jinx... Jinx the People Slayer.” I introduce with a grin. I have no idea what's going on, but this is great.

“Okay, who the fuck are you?” our Jinx growls, pulling out her mini-gun and aiming it at her twin, who immediately follows up by pulling out her own.

“Cute... that's what I was going to ask. There's only room for one Jinx in Trick or Treat town.” Zombie Slayer Jinx growls.

“Trick or Treat town? Seriously?” Yang mumbles, getting ignored as the two break into squabbling.

**Zombie Slayer Jinx, The Loose Cannon**

**LVL – 67**

**Tier – Elite **

**Faction – None**

**Thoughts about you – Curiosity **

**Notable Skills – Immunity to Explosions**

**Reputation – 10**

“Excuse me? If you don't mind, I have some more questions... we aren't exactly sure where we are, we just got chased by a pissed off tree... and also... Zombies?” I ask getting between them.

"Tch, yeah, dumbass... Zombies, you know shambling undead? Like eating flesh? Zombies. They'll be here soon... still, if you morons managed to survive that old asshole Maokai, maybe you could help? I did have a partner, Zombie Slayer Pantheon, but he kinda got murdered. I think it was either one of the Trick-or-Treaters or maybe one of the vampires? Either way, this place is kinda fucked if we don't drive the horde off." she says with a shrug.

"You... don't seem worried." Yang points out, making her shrug.

“Oh, I don't give a fuck if the pissants from here get chewed on, I just like blowing zombies up.” ZS Jinx admits with a grin, patting her weapon. “If you guys need to find a way home, the Witches or the Vampire would be your best bet, but no-one will come out while the zombies are coming.”

**Quest Added**

**[Shiro the Zombie Slayer]**

**Objective: Defend Trick or Treat Town from the Undead Horde**

**Bonus Objective: Defeat the three Zombie Bosses [00/03]**

**Reward: Zombie Slayer Jinx Companion, continued Harrowing Questline**

“What do you guys think?” I ask, before sighing... they've all already got their weapons ready.

'Never killed a zombie before... do you think they can scream?' Neo wonders, her... my umbrella resting on her shoulder.

"Whatever... but I kill more than you, you cheap rip-off." Jinx growls, her mini-guns barrel already slowly rotating.

“Zombie Killer Nora is on duty, Master!” Nora cheers with a salute.

“This is so weird, but it's better than tending the bar.” Yang adds, cocking Ember Celia with a smirk. “Never fought zombies before...”

“Am I the only one worried about this?” Jaune asks as we all get our weapons ready.

“Well... we're in. So... how does this work?” I ask making ZS Jinx turn and walk towards the centre of the town, her ass swaying as she does. “Come on, I'll show you.”

“Oi! Stop checking out fake me.” Jinx growls as we follow behind her.

“Hey, she's shaking her ass at me, don't put a work of art in front of me and not expect me to admire it.” I say defensively.

'It is a great ass.' Neo agrees, nodding solemnly. 'Not as good as mine, but still...'

“And it isn't as good as mine, so if you're gonna stare do it at me not the cheap fraud.” Jinx cuts in before she stops. “Wait... dammit...”

"Please, you're the imitation here, why would he look at you when I'm here?" ZS Jinx adds with a smirk at her twin. "Anyway, this thing is the town core... the Zombies will try and destroy it, and we just have to slaughter them like the dogs they are. Easy right?" she asks gesturing to a floating green crystal in the town square.

“Wait... this is just a tower defence game without the towers?” Yang asks with a scoff.

"No idea what that means, we just have to kill the zombies that arrive. Then things will move on." she says with a shrug. "After Pantheon died, I've been failing this stupid mini-game, I keep dying on wave ten when Zombie Nunu shows up, and then it resets back to the beginning." she admits. "Help me get out of this shithole, and I'll owe you."

**This place is trapped in a time loop, it can't move on till the zombie horde is driven away. Get killing.**

“Works for me, fighting zombies till the end of time sounds like a pain in the ass anyway. So, how long do we have?” I ask, making her grin as she taps the crystal, the moon turning red immediately.

“Ready or not... here they come!” she cheers, as the sound of trampling feet and moans fills the air.

"...Wonderful! Girls, get ready... it's time to be big damn heroes and save this little town. Jaune, try not to die." I add as an afterthought, pulling the sniper off my back, looking through the scope, I can already see the shambling undead approaching.

Who the hell would use undead over a superior force like machines? Tch.

I don't have a skill for sniper rifles, but fortunately, they don't move very fast... it makes them easy targets.

A pull of the trigger sends a loud gunshot through the night, one of the undead dropping as its head explodes.

  
Heh.

**Stat Plundered**

**+1 END**

...Well, well, well. Tonight has just become... profitable.

As the others join in, gunshots and explosions filling the night, I grin. I've been busy lately... but I have to admit... this is kinda fun.

**\- Glynda Goodwitch - **

“I've arrived... but it looks like I'm not the only one.” she reported over the scroll.

"Salem's minions?" Ozpin's voice asked, making her frown.

“...No, at least I doubt it. Something tells me that Salem's minions don't travel by... minivan.” she scoffed.

“Still, be cautious. I can feel the magic even from here... but I can't leave Beacon, and I can't send Amber or Qrow, Amber is too vulnerable and far too overconfident, and I need Qrow looking into these... new servants of Salem.” he warned, making her smile slightly.

“I will be, I'll report in soon.” she promised, ending the call and entering the abandoned building. Another arrogant man who thought his money made him invincible, this wasn't the first building to end up like this... wouldn't be the last either.

She could immediately see signs of... recent activity, footprints disturbing the thick layer of dust, it made following the tracts of the... six people easy enough.

There were six distinct footprints, not quite adult in nature... teenagers? Oh, wonderful. If she was lucky, they were horny idiots sneaking away to get drunk and fuck. Then she could just scold them and send them on their way. Hopefully, Salem wasn't recruiting so young.

Following them into the basement, she frowned in confusion as she watched the path... end. In the middle of the room, they just stopped.

No footsteps back upstairs, they just disappeared in the middle of the room.

Her finely tuned senses screamed danger as she prepared herself, the room suddenly growing in an unnatural green light as her footing vanishing from beneath her, the sudden sensation of falling, making her eyes widening.

Landing on her feet, she quickly looked around with a glare, ready to attack as she looked around the creepy forest in confusion, looking up she caught sight of a... hole in the air, quickly closing leaving her in her new location.

...No scroll connection here, no way of knowing where she'd ended up. The flora didn't match any of the kingdoms... but she wasn't alone.

Even a half-deaf fool could hear the sounds of explosions and gunshots in the background, coming from the village she could see in the distance.

Considering her choices, she sighed before heading in the direction of the noise, before her senses, honed from years as an active huntress, screamed at her again, making her raise a shield, just in time to block the... vines?

"You defile the forest! BEGONE!" the... tree thing roared at her, a wave of sharp branches swinging at her, being banished with a simple swing of her riding crop.

Hm, she'd heard tales of a tree that had its Aura awakened, Ivern was it? But this was different... it reeked of magic. She might not have magic, but she had been taught how to sense it.

This entire forest reeked of magic... which was a sign that she was a long way from Vale, Ozpin would have found this place a long time ago if it was close to any of the kingdoms... as would Salem.

“I have no quarrel with you, creature.” she said calmly, it was clearly intelligent.

“Yet you trespass in my forest! You humans have abused nature long enough.” he roared back, vines shooting from beneath her, wrapping around her leg as they attempted to bind her, a quick wave of her crop shredding them.

Throwing the creature back, she ripped one of the dead trees out of the ground, flinging it at the beast, sending it stumbling back.

As it rose, charging her with an enraged roar, she sighed, catching its arm as it was swung at her with her telekinesis, before she simply tore it off. It was a relatively simple trick, gripping a target in two places and pulling them in opposite directions.

Usually, she'd use it against Grimm, but this creature was clearly hostile and not willing to negotiate.

Watching it roar in pain, she prepared herself to finish it off, before it sunk into the ground, the earth shaking slightly as the source of the tremors moved further into the forest.

Waiting for just a moment, to make sure it was really gone, she headed back towards her initial target, the village in the distance and the source of the fighting.

Hurrying along, not wanting to spend a moment more in the forest, she quickly reached the village, hearing... a familiar voice barking orders over the sounds of combat.

Looking over the battle, she scowled, seeing no less than three future Beacon students in this mess, along with her potential future apprentice.

...and a horde of undead. It was going to be like that, huh? As one of the creatures rushed towards her, she simply lifted one of the stones from the cobblestone pavement and sent it flying at the creatures head, killing it instantly.

She felt nothing doing it, it was clearly already dead... its flesh was rotten and discoloured, and half its chest was already missing, it's innards and ribs exposed showing a rotten and still heart. It wasn't human, even if it looked like one.

"Oh, hey Glynda... what brings you here?" Shiro asked casually, crushing the skull of one of the abominations with a swing of his mace... a cruel-looking thing, covered in spikes and made with a strange black metal.

Looking around, she could see several turrets set up around green glowing crystal, firing at the approaching horde.

“I could ask you the same thing, Mr Eis... this is hardly a place for a businessman after all.” she said with a stern look, one that had made many students cower.

“Meh, I'm branching out...” Shiro replied with a smirk, completely unphased. “The better question is what brings you here? I assume you ended up here the same way we did?” he asked casually, sitting on one of the turrets casually.

"Mysterious portal in a creepy manor? I was investigating the manor, Hunter Business... the next thing I knew I was here being attacked by an angry tree." she admitted, taking out several more of the attackers with a glance. There were... hundreds of corpses littering the floor, and even more of the undead charging them... but they were fairly weak.

"And I was investigating it myself... Business Business." he countered with a smirk. "The owner is desperate to sell... and I can see why. Pretty much everyone else here works for me. I brought them along in case of Grimm. Instead, we ended up fighting a horde of undead... just one of those days I guess?" he said with a casual grin, pulling out his rifle and firing several times, an undead dropping with each shot.

"...We will discuss this further later, for now, we should focus on the issue at hand. I'll be having words about you bringing pre-Beacon students into danger later." she growled.

  
“Yeah, yeah... zombies first, we can flirt later.” he said with his usual smirk.

Sternly glaring at him, she sighed as he simply winked at her before going back to the fight. His flirtatious attitude would be an issue if she brought him to Beacon... a school full of naïve teenagers would be a buffet for a beast like him.

She ruthlessly ignored the small blush on her face as she entered the battle, crushing the slight enjoyment she gained from his affections.

**\- Shiro -**

"Oi! Boss incoming!" Zombie Slayer Jinx shouted, getting my attention as a large four-armed zombie charges towards us... a tiny child zombie sitting on its head, controlling it.

**Zombie Nunu, The Boy and his... Zombie**

**LVL – 78**

**Tier – Elite **

**Faction – The Monsters of Harrowing**

**Thoughts about you – Hunger **

**Notable Skills – Plague Vomit, Plague Bomb**

**Reputation – -100**

Lovely.

This place is honestly great, I've managed to finish my plunder quest with the sheer horde that has come after us, not to mention gained a fuck-ton of experience. We all have, Jaune's level has skyrocketed from the endless horde.

“That's what keeps killing you?” I ask ZS Jinx with a smirk.

“Oh, fuck off... there's just too many for one person.” she growls, pulling her rocket launcher out and firing directly at the beast. “If we get through this wave, we'll have reached the halfway point, and we'll get a break... and some ammo drops to restock.”

"Got it, everyone... my turret can focus down the minions, so let's fuck up that boss!" I order, I carry a pile of scrap and metal in my inventory, so I can build turrets just about anywhere... they aren't massively powerful, but they're more than enough to deal with the weaker undead.

“Language, Mr Eis.” Glynda says with a scowl, making me take a moment to make a note to pull the stick out of her ass and stick a better one back it.

I'm sure it's a complete coincidence that Ozpin's agent showed up here... right after I did. Fucking Ozpin.

Pulling out my sniper, I aim and fire at the tiny bastard sitting on the top. Unfortunately, the fucker is pretty agile... and I'm only somewhat decent with a rifle, I clip him a couple of times, but he drops back behind the zombies head, clinging onto his neck so I can't shoot him.

I can still pepper the big bastard however, he has a thick skull and a lot of HP... but I have infinite ammo.

With a laugh, Yang uses the recoil from her gauntlets to send herself flying into the air, landing on the beasts face and pummelling him with a smirk, countless shotgun blasts to the face making it recoil in pain, thrashing around to get her off...

This boss battle would have been epic if it was a one on one, but there's just so many of us.

I catch a glimpse of Neo weaving between its legs, slicing up its tendons with a manic grin before she vanishes again, several smaller zombies dropping as their heads are cut off by the phantom killer, Jinx and... Jinx seems to have gotten into a competition over who can kill the most, Jaune is... actually holding his own as he cuts down one that gets to close to the crystal, and Nora is blowing shit up with a manic grin.

As one of the undead charges me, I grab my stolen mace and smash it's skull in, some of the undead had weapons, and I have to admit maces are fun... it makes a satisfying thwack when I crush their heads. Also, my sword is stuck on one of the corpses, somewhere over to the side.

I stabbed it, then Nora smacked it with her hammer... it went flying and took my sword with it.

Letting out a battle cry, I stun the surrounding zombies for a couple of seconds, bringing my mace down on one of them with a grin, Battle Cry is very powerful against mobs like these, they all fail the check other than the bosses, and then they get stunned, letting us wipe them out while they stand around clutching their rotting skulls.

As Yang gets electrocuted by the little midget wielding an electric prod of all things, falling from the big bastard, I charge forwards, unleashing a power strike on the beast's knee, shattering it under my ever-growing strength, the zombies provide mostly STR and END when I kill them, and that means I'm growing stronger with every fallen foe.

The beast falls to one knee, a wave of rounds blasting it in the face courtesy of two mini-gun wielding Jinx's, and I take this opportunity to rush behind it, where is that little bastard?

As a grenade blasts the skull of the beast, the tiny child zombie is dislodged from his nice, safe position on the big ones back, sending him stumbling to the ground.

“There you are...” I say with a grin, jumping forwards and bringing my mace down on its skull, it's eyes briefly widening showing some intelligence before I snuff that out quickly.

**Boss Killed**

**+10 INT and WIS**

**Bonus Objective: Defeat the three Zombie Bosses [01/03]**

Works for me.

Dodging the big ones furious swipes, I watch as it gets pummelled by Yang, Nora, Jinx and Jinx, Neo slicing up its arms as it tries to fight them off, and Glynda simply ripping one of its arm off.. quite scarily actually, I can see why she's the vice-headmistress of Beacon.

I wonder who would win between her and Neo?

Neo is the higher level of the two, but only just.

With the 'boss' dealt with, the others fall quickly, unable to withstand this many battle-hungry Hunters in training, I don't even bother getting involved, any my turrets deal with count as my kills, so I'm still rolling in stats and exp. Plus, we're in a party at the moment, so I get some exp from anyone but Glynda's kills.

As the last one falls, the crystal lets off a soft chime, making ZS Jinx cheer.

"And that's wave ten! Halfway to being done with these fucking things." she says with a grin. "We have some time, the next wave won't come until we activate it again." she informs me, sheathing her weapons.

"You heard the lady, take five, catch your breath, yes I mean you Jaune, and check your ammo." I order with a stretch, the bodies of the dead just... vanishing into shards of light, several crates of ammo appearing next to the crystal.

“I would like an explanation, Mr Eis.” Glynda immediately starts, making me sigh.

"Fine. This place is called Trick or Treat Town, it's under attack by monsters, if the crystal is destroyed, time moves back, and they have to do it all over again. We need to get rid of the zombies, so the loop continues, Jinx the Zombie Slayer is from here, and she thinks the Witches or the Vampires would be able to help us get out of here, but we can't meet with them until the zombies have been dealt with. So... we're fighting the zombies. Following?" I ask with a sigh. "Oh, and time moves weirdly here... an hour here isn't necessarily an hour back home, but I'm not sure if time moves faster or slower here." I admit, that's a lie... I have the Game clock, which tells me that time is moving however the fuck it wants at the moment.

We've been in here for about half an hour in Remnant time, and hours in real-time... but it isn't consistent, sometimes it's moving faster, and sometimes it isn't moving at all.

"I... see. You are taking this remarkably well." Glynda remarks with a strange look.

“Honestly? This is kinda fun, it's nice to get out of the office every now and then, and what teenager hasn't wanted to fight zombies” I say with a smirk.

"Hmm, for someone who has never attended a combat school, you are remarkably talented... and unnaturally strong. Have you truly never considered becoming a Hunter? It seems like a waste of talent, and as a teacher, I hate squandered talent." she says with an intense look.

"Eh, I've missed my opportunity to become a hunter, Hunters start training at seventeen at the latest, and I didn't even go to one of the combat schools. Besides, I'm a busy guy, lots of business meetings and paperwork, you know?" I say with a smirk, Ozpin wants me at Beacon, does he? She's subtly asked before, but never outright asked me like this.

Hmm... if I could set up an MCT in Beacon itself... but I'd have to find out why Ozpin has been spying on me first, I could make an android body and leave it in Lux under my control while the real me goes to Beacon? My implant will let me control it remotely after all... thoughts for later.

"I'm sure someone as talented as you could find a way to manage his businesses from Beacon... and your age wouldn't be a problem. I am the vice-headmistress of Beacon, after all, there are multiple ways you could join without issues, not least of which would be as my apprentice and teaching assistant." she suggests calmly, making my smirk turn to a teasing grin.

“Aww... if you wanted to keep me so close to you, you could have just been honest. Would I have to call you Mistress? It'd certainly explain the riding crop.”

"Hilarious. Truly." Glynda deadpans, the slightest blush on her face. "Honestly, you could use some discipline and a firm hand. Perhaps then you'd be less prone to flirt with everything in your path?"

"Nah, you can't stop nature. If I'm not flirting, am I really me?" I say with a smirk. "You're welcome to try though... just be careful when you stare into the abyss, this deep dark abyss stares right back. Maybe you would make me a decent human being... or maybe I'd drag you down to my level." I say, looking over her body as she rolls her eyes. "Either way, it'd be fun watching you try."

“You overestimate yourself, I've trained countless unruly teenagers into fine Hunters, you'd be no different... even if you'd require a more stern hand. Now if you'll excuse me... I need to go and have a word with my future students.” she replied with a stern look, rolling her eyes as I blow her a mocking kiss.

Now that I have a moment... I can look over the notifications that I have been ignoring.

**[Upgrade Technology] (Active)**

**Allows the user to upgrades any technology, increasing it's effect, if you have the correct Proficiencies.**

**[Summon Follower (Tech)] (Active)**

**Allows you to summon followers who specialise in technology.**

**[Create Legendary Machine] (Active)**

**Allows you to use Legendary Machine blueprints to create famous Machines from throughout the multiverse**

**Legendary Blueprints Available - GLaDOS**

**[Master Engineer] (Perk)**

**All technology or machines created by a Master Engineer are far more effective, will not rust or degrade over time and can be created faster.**

**[Scientist] Class Unlocked**

Figured as much, Engineer class has maxed out completely... which means its that time again... what class do I want next? Honestly, part of me wants to finish each of the beginner classes, Thief and Apprentice Mage. That would open up a lot more possibilities for me, all the advanced Magic and Stealth classes... and while I'm here, I'm going to be rolling in exp.

“Hey, you're the boss of these lot, right?” Zombie Slayer Jinx says, getting my attention from my choices, as long as I pick before the fighting begins I won't be losing too much exp.

  
“Except Miss Stern and Sexy, yeah.” I admit calmly.

“Right... come with me, there's something I want to show you.” she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

**\- Glynda -**

What the hell was she thinking...

Shiro flirting with her was standard, he flirted with everyone. She'd noticed that when she first met him, it wasn't that surprising, he was Qrow's son after all... but why the hell did she flirt back?!

It was completely unprofessional of her, but Shiro had a way of getting through her defences that honestly worried her.

He was right, she was staring into an abyss, and every time she did, he tried to pull her in.

And she wanted to take him to Beacon? Where they'd be working closely... for years?

She could claim that she'd never be so unprofessional as to sleep with her apprentice, that she'd maintain a respectable relationship with him...

But she was honest with herself, and she could see her resolve wavering if she was dealing with him all the time, every day...

She had very little in the way of social life, she was simply too busy after all... and having the attention of an attractive young man was making her feel young and wanted again.

How long could she pretend she didn't like it? How long could she turn him down before she just gave in? Jumped right down into the abyss with him?

Sighing, she headed towards the students, putting her stern mask on again. Really she had no say in what they did in the summer... but scolding some future students would make her feel better at least.

**\- Shiro -**

Following ZS Jinx around the corner, into an alleyway, I keep my guard up as she suddenly stops, turning back around.

"...wonderful alley, really glad I came with you to see this." I deadpan, ready to charge the moment she tries anything, she's got a lot of weapons, but she's not that strong physically. Close range is my best chance.

"Oh shut it... I just needed to get you away from the others." she admits, sitting on a box. "Look, this place sucks... a lot. It was great at first, just slaughtering zombies forever... but there's no thrill in it any more. It's just the same thing, over and over again. Even when Harrowing Night is over, it just resets and starts all over again. It fucking sucks. Where's the fun in doing the same thing, forever? I want out... I wanna see something more than this shitty town." she admits, my guard, relaxing slightly.

“So... you want to come with us?”

"Pretty much... you already have one Jinx, why not take two? I can work with weird other me if it gets me out of here." she offers with a smirk. "I'm not much of a thinker, and as long as I can have some fun, I can follow orders."

“...works for me, so why did you need to come back here to say that?” I ask with a frown, it's nothing she couldn't have said with them.

"What? Oh Nah, I wanted you to come here for this." she says hopping off the box, turning around and bending over it, placing her hands on it to brace herself as she looks over her shoulder at me. "Watching you squash that fucking midget zombie that kept killing me made me wet as fuck, and that weird stripper teacher looked like she'd get in the way, so... wanna fuck?" she offers casually making me grin.

“You know... I think me and you are going to get along just fine...” I say undoing my belt and unzipping my trousers as she pulls her tiny shorts down, displaying her utter lack of underwear, and a tiny pussy dripping with arousal.

"Yeah, probably... now shut up and fuck me already, I don't need any foreplay, so get inside me already you cocksucker." she growls making my smirk, gripping her hips and rubbed my tip along her slit for a moment, before I take her advice, and thrust forward, slamming into her with a grin, one hand gripping her base of her twin-tails, yanking it back, a loud yowl leaving her mouth. She's... incredibly tight, on par with Neo... heh, there's something special about fucking short-stacks.

"You know... if you don't want them to know, you should probably just shut the fuck up." I say casually as I speed up, slamming into her with no mercy, spanking her firm pale ass with my free hand, the flesh rippling slightly as she moans in pleasure, a bit of a masochist, huh?

“I don't give a f-fuck if they know... U-ugh... harder, dickhead, I'm not m-made of glass... I just d-didn't wanna deal with some strict bitch trying to s-stop us before we g-got going. The bitch can c-come and watch for all I c-care. She a-ain't stopping us.” she growls, slamming her hips back to meet my thrusts as her moans and groans fill the night, they can definitely hear her. “FUCK! Stop holding back shithead.” she growls, making me smirk.

  
“Well... you asked for this.” I say casually, see... I learnt a little trick. I can use Power Strike while unarmed, and more I can focus it on any part of my body I am... attacking with.

Slamming into her with a power strike, if anyone was watching carefully enough, they'd probably be surprised to see my shaft glowing with a red light as I sheath myself into her with a grunt, my tip pushing into her womb before I pull back... and do it all over again.

I learnt to do this because Neo is a kinky bitch, and if sex doesn't leave her bleeding and bruised, then she'll be disappointed. It does have the downside of draining my stamina faster, but I have plenty.

"T-that's it... f-fuck, I knew y-you'd be fun... oh Fuck... Oooooh, f-fuck a-already? Y-you've done this before..." she laughs, clenching down on my shaft as she cums for the first time.

"I have... and you're pretty pent up. Been a while, huh?" I say with a smirk. "Oh, hey, honey..."

'Don't mind me... just enjoying the show.' Neo adds with a wave, sitting on the box next to ZS Jinx, her hands sliding beneath her bottoms and under her top. 'By the way, the whole village can hear this loud slut. You should see the look on the teachers face... Yang's too...'

“Heh, I'd tell you to fuck off for calling me a slut... b-but I am getting fucked by a guy I met like two hours ago so f-fair enough...” Jinx admits. “S-still a creepy m-mute bitch though.”

'That I am. You're just lucky I'm not possessive, or I'd carve your skinny body into pieces.' Neo adds with her usual smile.

“L-like to see you try you bit- Oh Fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“Girls, girls... there's enough me to go around.” I say soothingly, getting a deadpan look from Jinx and a smirk from Neo.

'Well... I'm not that patient... I'll find my own fun.' she adds, looking me in the eyes.

Heh, our ability to understand each other without words is almost scary.

“Have fun, honey...” I say, speeding up my thrusts again, rutting into Jinx as her moans and whimpers fill the night, Neo vanishing completely.

**\- Neo -**

Stalking her prey, she smirked to herself.

So many choices... the obedient well trained Nora who had been trained to see Shiro having sex as natural? The bright red Jaune covering his ears and pretending he didn't have a boner? The jealous Jinx taking her anger out on the environment? The disapproving teacher, pretending she wasn't getting turned on by the sounds of sex filling the air?

No, she knew exactly who she was going after.

'Curious?' she asked, making Yang jump in surprise, her face going bright red as a guilty expression filled her face.

“N-no... I was just...” she stuttered, going silent as Neo placed a long finger on her mouth.

'I've put an illusion of us over there... come on.' she said, taking her arm and pulling her closer to the source of the noise.

"B-but... we shouldn't..." the usually cocky girl stuttered, putting up no fight as she was pulled towards the alleyway, peering in at the rutting pair, Jinx on her back now as Shiro choked her, pounding into her enough to make the box slam into the wall repeatedly, banging barely being drown out by Jinx's moans and screams.

She was certainly a noisy one.

'You know you want too... call it research, for when it's your turn...' she said casually, moving behind the younger girl.

“My tu- that's not...” she stammered out, flinching as Neo's dexterous fingers brushed against her chest, the other hand slowly moving down towards her stomach.

'Shiro wouldn't mind you watching... he likes putting on a show, and you know you want him.' she said, kissing the younger girls neck gently, her hand moving under the girls crop top and carefully toying with the girl's nipple. 'He's going to love these... you are built for fucking, I'm honestly surprised he hasn't already bent you over with a body like this...' she admitted, squeezing Yang's breast as she rubbed her body against the younger girls, her other hand sliding beneath her shorts, teasing her as a whimper left Yang's mouth.

  
“We... we're related.” she said weakly, still watching Shiro like a hawk.

'You think he cares? You certainly don't. Look how wet you are...' she added, pulling her hand back up, hovering it in front of her face, her juices glistening in the moonlight. 'Just... enjoy yourself, there's no shame in it... soon it'll be you getting fucked by that big dick, but for now... my fingers will have to do.” she teased, moving her hand back down, her long middle digit sliding into the tight, surprisingly virginal, slit.

“B-but... o-oh fuck it... do what y-you, Mhmmm, do what you want...” Yang scoffed, her tone filled with pleasure as Neo's musical giggle filled the air. “They can't s-see us... right?”

'...of course not.'

Making eye contact with Shiro, they shared a smirk, like she'd take such a good show away from him.

**\- Shiro -**

Gods, I love that little psycho.

Deliberately not looking at the moaning and blushing Yang, I focus on my barely conscious toy. She talked a big game but... she was all talk. She's no virgin, but it's been a while... and I'm guessing she usually cums once or twice per session, not the non-stop cumming I can inflict on her.

Did I have an implant added so I could amplify the pleasure of my partners? Maybe.

Technology is OP, I need to make more implants, I have plenty of room, and I can just get rid of some of the non-essentials to make more room if it comes to it.

Do I really 'need' to kidneys? Hell, do I really need a heart? I could make a better replacement. Human Hardware is kinda shitty anyway, it's full of flaws and errors, wouldn't it be better to make a better version?

...what was I doing again? Oh, right, Jinx.

Focusing again, I amplify her pleasure to twenty times, a guttural moan leaving her as her eyes start to roll back in her head, her tongue hanging uselessly out of her mouth.

Speeding up, I decide to bring this to a close... she's out of it anyway, slamming into her one last time, I groan as I allow myself to finally cum, I can control my orgasm easily enough, it's just building pleasure, but if I leave it too long, it becomes almost painful.

But it does make the eventual release all the more enjoyable, and as I paint her insides white with my hot seed, I have to let out a groan of pleasure, unable to stop myself.

Catching my breath, I slowly pull out of her tight pussy, smirking as my seed starts leaking from her slightly stretched hole, a whimper leaving her.

“Still with us?” I ask as I fix my clothes.

“F-fuck... you.” she mumbles back.

“You said not to go easy on you... but don't worry, next time I'll be nice and gentle.” I taunt as she stands up on shaky legs, fixing her clothes, uncaring of the cum leaking out of her, even as she pulls her shorts back up I can see it moving down her thigh.

“You better fucking not, you cum stain. Next time I want you to fuck me into a coma, the other Jinx gets this all the time? Fucking lucky bitch.” she mutters.

“Haven't actually fucked her yet, I'll get around to it...” I say with a shrug.

“Heh, knew I was better than her, the dumb bitch.”

**\- Bonus Scene - Ren -**

Nora had changed... massively.

She didn't... love their 'master'... but she did like him.

Every conversation had turned to how much nicer things were for her now that she had learnt to submit, how she had a massive bedroom, how he gave her a credit card with a ridiculous spending limit to spend on whatever she wanted, how she could eat pancakes all day every day because they just went to her ass and Shiro liked her sexy ass. Her words, not his.

...How she was going to Beacon soon.

Shiro trusted her, or more likely his control over her, enough to let her out of the tower that served as his prison... and that was a problem for him.

He was initially used as a weapon against Nora, she had to obey to keep him safe... so what happened when she grew to... love serving Shiro? When she cared more about her manipulative bastard of a master than she did him?

What happened to him when she left for Beacon, and he remained behind?

Rape, torture, and if he didn't learn to obey, execution, obviously.

Nora was trying to 'help' him, to get him to see the benefits of giving in, but she wasn't that smart... she just didn't have the personality to manipulate anyone, certainly not someone who had known her for so long.

Shiro must have known that... and yet he sent Nora to convince him to join her in servitude. He was practically saying that his fate was in his own hands... he could keep resisting and be dead within the year, or give in and submit to Shiro, do whatever he was ordered to do...

Nora always seemed so... disappointed in him when he tried to convince her that submitting was the wrong thing to do, that she shouldn't be happy under Shiro.

Hearing her sadly scold him hurt more than anything Neo had done to him.

She was so disappointed and hurt that he was ruining his own chances of going to Beacon, that he didn't want to go and become a Hunter with her... all he had to do was put aside his pride and learn to enjoy serving.

She'd even said he should be thankful that they turned him into this... girly boy. Gushed over how cute he looked.

That was him, the cute girly boy, and Nora clearly liked older handsome, manly men.

Gods, he hated this place...

He wasn't going to die, to leave Nora to Shiro's machinations... all he could really do was give in, and try to keep his mind intact, so he could protect Nora in even the slightest way.

**Authors Note: My ADHD was kicking my ass this time, couldn't focus for more than an hour before I wandered off to do something else. **

**And yes, the title is a Nightmare Before Christmas reference.**

**Today's Recommendation is The Gamer of the Shop by ghost83, a different take on the Gamer genre. It only has one chapter so far, but it's looking good.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	18. Hints of the Divine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 18: Hints of the Divine **

“Really, Shiro?” Glynda asks sternly as I return, Zombie Slayer Jinx walking behind me with a slight limp. Yang is trying not to look at me, a red blush on her face. She's panting ever so slightly, and I can see the outlines of her hard nipples on her crop top, Neo has very talented fingers after all...

Nora is as relaxed as she ever gets, still hyper from the fighting, Jaune is red and avoiding looking at us... and Jinx is glaring at me.

“Yup. I was horny, she was horny... what else could I have done?” I say casually, giving ZS Jinx a slap on the ass, getting a yelp and a light glare from her, despite that I can already see the lust in her eyes.

"Let's just move on, the sooner we start the next... wave, the better. We can discuss your lack of decency when we are in a safer location." Glynda says with a roll of her eyes, a twitch of her lips betraying her amusement.

“Right, give me a few minutes to fix my turrets, some of them got knocked around a bit.” I say, mentally checking their status.

“Very well, any additional help will take the strain of us... the 'horde' was getting ridiculous before the break, even if the monsters aren't that powerful.” Glynda admits, looking over my creations.

Pulling my tools out of my inventory, I mentally select my next class, Apprentice Mage, and get to work. I have really high INT and WIS, so I might as well have some combat skills that actually use them.

**[Magic Missile] (Active) **

**50 MP to cast**

**Send a magical projectile from the palm of your hand towards a target**

**Type - Missile**

**Range – 50 Feet (+10 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

**Effect – Deal [INTx2+Mana Control Proficiency Levelx100] Magical Damage.**

**[Mage Hand] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Create a spectral, floating hand under your control, will last until you dismiss it or it leaves your range**

**Range – 30 Feet (+10 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

**[Mana Control Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**You have the knowledge and skill to start contriving the power raging within you, bending it to your will.**

**[Ray of Frost] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Send a frigid beam of blue-white light streaks toward your target**

**Type - Ray**

**Range – 30 Feet (+10 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

**Effect – Deal [INTx2.5+Mana Control Proficiency Levelx200] Frost Damage, Inflicts Frozen on enemies that fail an END check **

**[Colour Spray] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**A dazzling array of flashing, coloured light springs from your hand, blinding those in its AOE**

**Type - Cone**

**Range – 15 Feet (+5 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

**Effect – Cause anyone hit with it to make a DEX check, blinding those who fail**

**[Mending] (Active) **

**200 MP to cast**

**This spell repairs a damaged object, repairing any physical damage to the object.**

**Range – Touching**

Ahh, there's the perk that lets me start at Level 10 when I pick a class, Kadri is already showing her worth.

Nice... focusing for a moment, I try my very first spell... creating a ghostly hand floating in front of me. Grabbing my wrench with the spectral hand, I carefully direct it to start fixing the minor damages the zombies managed to do.

Testing something out I try creating a second ghost hand, sighing as my wrench clatters to the ground, one is my limit at the moment?

Oh well, three hands increase my efficiency by 50%, honestly I should make some kind of exoskeleton with extra arms, but for now, just a single spectral appendage will do.

Because it's detached from me and spectral, it can even get into the tight spaces much easy, simply phasing through the turrets casing to fix the knocked around innards, there's no important damage, some things just got detached or jumbled, I'll have to improve the design for next time.

Mending is also helpful, but when it is unreliable for more advanced tech... the mess it made of the wires just made more work for me... even if it easily fixed the casing and damaged barrel.

“Seriously, Boss?” Jinx asks with a growl, glaring at me as she walks over.

“Yes. She's sexy, and I'm not going to turn down a horny woman because she happens to be a weird alternate version of one of my employees. Get used to it, she'll be joining us full time when we get out of here.” I say sternly, putting my hammer down and standing up to look down at her with a cold look.

“But... ugh, whatever. She's kinda fun, if you want to take her with us... fine.” Jinx says with a sigh, a hint of hurt beneath her annoyance.

It's essential to take a firm hand with your subordinates.

"Don't be like that, I'll keep you two separate if you want, I'm not replacing you." I promise, leaning down and kissing her quickly as her eyes widen, her hand coming to my chest, hesitating to push me away. Before she can decide, I pull back with a smile.

“F-fuck off... I wasn't... whatever.” Jinx growls out, crossing her arms with a scowl, the lightest blush on her face. Jinx isn't that complicated. She's used to being alone, and she's gotten attached to her place in the Club, so she's defensive over her position, seeing her counterpart as encroaching.

“Yeah, yeah... there's no need to be jealous, you're welcome in my bed whenever you want.” I say giving her a slap on the ass.

“Who's jealous, dick-wad?!” she growls, smacking my chest weakly, her blush growing slightly. Like I said, she isn't complicated. “Fuck it, I'm going somewhere you're not. Talking with you is a pain in the ass.” she says with a sigh.

"True, I don't know why people keep listening to me, it never ends well for them." I admit, making her chuckle.

“I'm still pissed at you, but whatever... ZS is pretty cool, obviously, she's me after all. I'll try and get along with her.” Jinx says with a reluctant shrug.

“Good, I want to be the filling in a Jinx sandwich, so try your best.” I say with a smirk, getting a roll of her eyes back.

“Yeah, you wish.... you better get me drunk as fuck before I'd even consider that.” she says with a scoff, her blush still very noticeable. “Later, boss.”

As she walks away, I send my spectral hand and squeeze her ass again, getting a half-hearted glare from her in return.

Well, if she doesn't want it squeezing, she should stop shaking it in my direction.

Despite her 'anger', her affection has gone up slightly as has her obedience. How... predictable.

I can see her talking to her twin... and Glynda observing me with wide eyes, or my ghost hand to be exact. Curious.

Well, I need to get these fixed up anyway.

Getting back to work, I finish up repairing and reinforcing my turrets, dismissing my hand.

“Right, everyone ready?” I ask, putting my tools away and looking over my team, getting nods and agreements.

Walking towards the crystal, I place my hand on it, sending a wave of power from it as the night is filled with groans once more. There are three paths into this town square, which gives us three roads the enemies can come from...

"Here, we go again... Jinx, Jinx... get your mini-guns out and suppress the ones coming from the forest, light them the fuck up. Yang, Nora, blow up the ones coming from the east, Jaune and I will take the ones from the south. Glynda... you aren't one of mine, do what you want." I say casually, holding my palm upwards as an icy blue orb forms above it.

At this range, Magic Missile is more useful than Ray of Frost. More mana efficient as well. I'll switch if they get closer to me.

Picking my target, I thrust my hand forward and send the glowing orb sailing through the air, smashing into the chest of one of the approaching zombies, sending it flying back.

Hm, decent damage and range, pretty accurate as well, it hit exactly where I was focusing. Damage is lacking, that zombie survived... barely. If it had a bit more damage, I could have one-shotted it.

These are just mobs, and even if it's just a beginner spell, I have way more INT than any level one apprentice mage should have.

I've finished my Plunder Upgrade quest, so I guess I can try upgrading this?

It's a spell I will always have even if I get disarmed, so it makes sense to upgrade a single spell I can rely on when I don't have access to my tech.

Range, MP Cost, Damage, Additional Multiple Projectiles, Chance to Stun...

The range is acceptable, I have more than enough INT and WIS to deal with the MP Cost, additional projectiles could be fun, but I'd rather just kill my enemies than stunning them.

Fuck it, just damage will do for now.

**Magic Missile Upgrade Quest [Increased Damage]**

**Cast 100 Magic Missiles [30/150]**

**Finish 50 Enemies off with Magic Missile [10/50]**

Heh, thanks Kadri.

**"Hmm? Oh, you're welcome, master." **She sleepily says in my head, going back to sleep. She's been drained ever since she granted my wish, sleeping most of the time.

Easy enough... here zombie, zombie... come to daddy.

With my regen, I can easily cast ten a minute, and right now, I have a horde of mobs to practice with.

“...could you do that an hour ago?” Jaune asks as I summon another orb and blast another of the zombies, hitting it in the head.

Huh... that once did more damage. Do spells do more damage based on where they hit?

Aiming at an arm this time, I watch the enemies HP carefully.

Two-seventy INT times two, five-forty. Then add on the damage from my Mana Control Level, which is at one, one times one hundred, one hundred obviously... add them together and we get six hundred and forty magic damage per missile.

Which is precisely what I did to the first zombie.

The second zombie had just over seven hundred HP, and yet it died in one hit, I can't see how much damage I did since I only know I did more than seven hundred.

As the third zombie spins and falls, my magic missile clipping it's arm, I frown.

Three hundred and twenty, half damage. Huh.

Glancing blows deal 50% damage? Good to know.

It's good to understand the mechanics of your game, after all, it's what separates the noobs from pros.

“Jaune, attract their attention. You have Taunt and Defensive Stance, you draw them to you, and I'll kill them before you get eaten.”

Probably.

“But...” he starts, before he sighs. “Yeah, yeah... on it. This is what I get for wanting to be a knight.” he says, getting into his stance.

“Good boy.”

**\- Later -**

Blinding the boss with the flashing rainbow from Colour Spray, I jump back, watching Yang leap forwards, upper-cutting the zombie with a yell, sending it sailing into the air.

As it does, a pair of missiles from Jinx 1 and Jinx 2 blow it to pieces, splattering us all with glowing green blood.

  
“Ugh... the people in the movies never get this messy.” Yang complains, wiping some of it off her face.

It isn't contagious, at least not for us, I checked with the Game.

**Zombie Brand Defeated**

**+25 INT and WIS**

And that makes two... this weird scientist zombie wasn't that much of a threat in honesty, he could send waves of plague magic around, but he had such distinct tells dodging it was easy.

“Fuck yeah! One to go... Err, heads up, the last guy is a massive cunt to fight.” Zombie Slayer Jinx cheers as the next wave starts, already unloading her mini-gun into the crowd.

I've already hit level twenty in Apprentice Mage, the horde proving to be an excellent source of EXP, and I've blasted through the Upgrade Quest.

**[Burning Hands] (Active) **

**150 MP to cast**

**Send a wave of flames from your hands, dealing damage to any enemy within its AOE**

**Type - Cone**

**Range – 15 Feet (+5 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

**Effect – Deal [INTx1+Mana Control Proficiency Levelx50] Fire Damage**

**5% chance to inflict [Burning]**

**[Grease] (Active) **

**150 MP to cast**

**Slick grease covers the ground in a 10-foot square centred on a point within range.**

**Range – 50 Feet (+10 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

**Effect – Cause anyone who moves over the grease to make a DEX check, those who fail will slip and fall**

**[Feather Fall] (Active) **

**100 MP to cast**

**Slow the descent of a target, preventing fall damage. Ends when they touch the ground. **

**Range – 50 Feet (+10 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

I have to admit... I love Grease.

Have you ever seen dozens of zombies all fall over each other? Slipping every time they try and get up?

It's hilarious... they just fall over each other in a pile of wriggling flesh. They can't get back up because zombies have the worst DEX, so they just keep failing the checks over and over again.

Have you ever seen a dozen zombies falling over each other, covered in grease... being hit by a fire spell? It is... glorious.

I've been luring groups together just so I can make them fall, then burn them all.

Zombies are weak to Fire apparently because Burning Hands has been doing work... if you don't mind the smell of burning flesh.

Jaune has been sick twice.

I set his sick on fire as well.

Burning Vomit does not smell nice... not my smartest idea if I'm honest.

Note to self, replace my nose with a cybernetic version... with an off switch.

Casting Grease again a couple of times on the road ahead, I grin as I toss Magic Missile after Magic Missile down the path.

Weak enemies like Zombies, even the more powerful larger ones, can be utterly decimated with a simple combination of a bottleneck, Grease and Magic Missiles.

Some of the faster ones occasionally get over, but that's what I have Jaune for. His job is to stop them from reaching me while I decimate the horde.

“Guys?! Little help here!” Yang yells, several giant zombies charging down their path, the explosions from Nora's grenades barely stopping their charge.

Casting Grease in front of them, I consider going to join them before one of them is brutally impaled by a lamppost, Glynda barely looking in their direction as she kills one of them in a single swipe of her crop.

The other two slip on the grease, and it looks like Yang and Nora have things from there... I can't leave an entire path to Jaune, even if he's actually impressing me.

He really has stopped every single zombie from reaching me, killing most of them that get passed my grease without my help... so Kudos to him.

I kinda thought he'd almost get eaten, I'd have to save him, and then I'd use that to humiliate and emasculate him, but he's actually getting a confidence boost from all the fallen dead. He's still scared of me though.

Hmm, if he stays obedient, I won't go out of my way to destroy his slowly growing self-esteem.

Maybe.

I'll just go fuck his mom a few more times, then his sisters. Then record it and make him watch it on repeat when he annoys me.

Still... how bad could this final Zombie boss be? We've been kicking ass and taking names ever since this shit started.

We can take him.

**\- Ten Minutes Later -**

Flying through the air, I smash into the building with a sickening crack, falling to the ground with a pained groan.

Looking up at the bastard who just punted me across the town square, I cough up some blood, my aura broken already.

**Zombie Ryze, The Fallen Rune Mage**

**LVL – 75**

**Tier – Champion**

**Faction – The Monsters of Harrowing**

**Thoughts about you – Hunger**

**Notable Skills – Runic Magic**

**Reputation – -100 **

The standard-sized zombie is far more powerful than his withered old body would suggest, wearing nothing but a pair of red trousers and some chains, the bald man stands calmly in the middle of the group.

His glowing green eyes glare right back at me, a strange rune carved into his skull glowing with a sickly blue light, a tomb-stone chained to his tainted grey skin.

His clawed hand has a glowing magical circle hovering above it, even as he casually backhands Yang away, dodging Neo's furious swings.

My attempt at Grease fails, his leg does slip slightly, but he immediately rights his stance, leaping out of the grease, landing in front of Jaune and punching him into a wall... his sizeable aura shattering from the blow, he had been getting worn down from pure attrition, every small hit from the zombies adding up over time.

He won't be getting up any time soon.

Okay, when it isn't me getting sent flying, it does look pretty funny.

Getting to my feet, I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth, this is the most I've been hurt since... well, ever.

**HP – 2341/4260 (+50) [1270 regen per five minutes]**

All my Aura, and almost half my health... in one hit from his magic.

Well, fuck me.

“Everyone, keep your distance!” Glynda orders, causing the ground to rise up around him, holding him in place for a moment, Neo reappearing behind him with a furious glare, her blade going through his chest.

Firing a Ray of Frost at him, I scowl as it fails to freeze him... I wasn't expecting it too... but it would have been nice.

With a casual wave of his arms, he destroys the bindings with the greatest of ease, he's technically lower levelled than Glynda and Ozpin... but he's a tier higher... and it's proving how much of a distance it makes as Glynda desperately tries to block a wave of magic, her shield protecting Nora and Yang for a moment before it breaks completely, both of them screaming in pain as they fly backwards.

Jinx and Jinx fell before I did, unable to hurt the bastard.

Glynda falls next, despite her power and skill, he's immensely fast despite his appearance, closing the distance and stabbing her in the stomach with his clawed hand, breaking through aura and skin with ease, a pained gasp leaving her mouth as she falls to her knees.

This... piece of shit. Glynda is mine, Jinx and Jinx are mine, Yang is mine, Nora is mine, Jaune is mine... how dare he damage my things?! This piece of filth? This walking corpse thinks he can take what is mine?!

As he grabs Neo by the neck, grabbing her despite her illusion keeping her hidden, something in me... snaps. Watching Neo get tossed aside, her body unmoving fills me with something new.

I haven't really felt loss before... I don't like it.

I really, really don't like it.

**Semblance Discovered **

**[Power of the Predecessor]**

**\- Glynda -**

This world was far more dangerous than she had realised, she'd treated it with dismissive arrogance due to its strangeness... and now people had paid for it.

The teenagers seemed to have survived... but the strange mute woman was a different story, her neck twisted unnaturally.

As she went to stand up, clutching her wound, she froze, a feeling of... pure unadulterated power flooding the air as a bloodthirsty roar made her ears ring, windows shattering as the pavement just... exploded.

She'd felt Ozpin's power at his strongest, she'd felt the Maidens... this was something completely different. Ozpin had once described what being in the presence of the Gods felt like, and as she looked over at the floating Shiro, power coursing off him as his glowing white eyes stared down at the monster they were fighting, she could only remember his words... the immense pressure telling something primal inside her that she was in the presence of something... greater.

**"YOU WORTHLESS UNDEAD! You dare damage what is mine?!" **Shiro roared in rage, she'd seen him use magic earlier, but this was something different entirely.

Magic was pouring off his body, more than she'd ever thought possible, and as the creature leapt at him, Shiro just... glared at the beast, causing it to freeze mid-leap, stuck in the air as Shiro floated towards it almost... causally, a golden sword appearing in his hand.

“**I'd make you suffer for all time for your crimes... but I have more important things to do... Be honoured, you shitty zombie. You get to die to the hands of a God, to one of the most powerful weapons in existence... Ex-” **he started, lifting the blade up in the air with a cruel smirk. **“CALIBUR!”**

As the sword was brought down, her vision was blinded by an unnaturally bright light, an inhuman scream filling the air.

When the light finally faded, there was no sign of the creature, Shiro landing on the ground and rushing to the woman, his sword vanishing into shards of light.

“**No. You aren't allowed to die, I forbid it. Get up!” **he growled, bathing Neo in golden light, her neck snapping back into proper position. **“All of you... get up. I didn't give you permission to die.” **he growled at them, her wounds simply... vanishing, her Aura rapidly refilling.

“**That's what you get... you worthless bastard.” **he said coldly, the strange power lessening as his eyes turned back to their usual icy blue, before they closed completely, Shiro simply collapsing to the ground in a boneless heap, as she rose to see to him, the others started to return to consciousness.

...What the fuck was that?

**\- Shiro -**

Waking up in a somewhat hard bed, I scowl trying to roll over and go back to sleep, my body aching.

Wait... Neo!

As my eyes shoot open, I look down at the multicoloured hair resting on my chest, a pair of mismatched eyes staring back up at me with worry.

“...Hey, honey.” I say letting out a deep breath as she sits up, barely glancing at her naked breasts, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

'...Hey, babe.' she replies after a moment.

“I... thought you were dead.” I admit, my voice cracking ever so slightly.

'So did I, to be honest.' she admits back, her hand coming to her neck. 'The Witch says you healed everyone... and killed the monster, alone.'

“I... think I remember that?” I say with a frown, my head burning.

**[Power of the Predecessor] **

**Your Semblance, allows you to call on the full power of the original Shiro, for as long as your body can maintain it. Can only be activated by high levels of emotional stress.**

'When I woke up, you'd already passed out... but we won, so the fucking cowardly villagers came out of hiding, I... borrowed this house. Don't worry, the owner won't be coming back anytime soon. Or ever for that matter.' she admits. '...I really don't like how seeing you hurt made me feel.' she says, her hands moving over my chest.

“And I never want to see you like that again.” I mirror, running my hand over her neck.

Neo always seemed invincible... and I really don't like the idea that she isn't.

“I love you.” I admit, being sincere for once in my life, pulling her down and kissing her. “I love you, and I won't let anything or anyone take you from me.”

'And I love you... I'll kill the gods themselves if they get in our way.' she replies immediately, her hands roaming over my body.

Now that I'm safe... my notifications finally catch up, flooding my view.

**[Cure Wounds] (Active) **

**200 MP to cast**

**Heal a creature you are touching.**

**Range – Touching**

**Effect – Heal [INTx1+Mana Control Proficiency Levelx100] HP**

**[Acid Arrow] (Active) **

**250 MP to cast**

**Makes a shimmering green arrow streak toward a target within range and bursts in a spray of acid**

**Type - Missile**

**Range – 100 Feet (+20 feet for every Mana Control Proficiency Level)**

**Effect – Deal [INTx3+Mana Control Proficiency Levelx250] Acid Damage**

**[Invisibility] (Active) **

**500 MP to cast**

**Anyone you touch, or the caster, becomes invisible for one hour, or until they attack someone else.**

**Range – Touching**

**Effect – Invisibility**

**Zombie Ryze Slain**

**+50 INT and WIS added**

**Ryze Plundered**

**[Runic Mastery Proficiency (Novice)] (Passive) **

**You have the knowledge and skill to carve weaker runes, granting powers to the person or object they are carved into.**

**Affection and Obedience maxed out with Neo Politan**

**[Overactive Imagination – Neo] - Neo [100]**

**Neo's Semblance, allows you to create physical illusions made of a glass-like substance which can be seen by everyone. **

Huh.

Not much of an explanation, but I'll have to practice with it. I've seen what Neo can do with it, so I know it's powerful.

It's kinda ironic that I got Invisibility and Neo's semblance at the same time...

“Then we need to get stronger... me especially.” I admit with a sigh. My powers were useless against that guy, my spells proving little more than bug-bites.

'You will. I know you will. We both will.' Neo promises, kissing me again. 'We'll get so strong no one will be able to separate us. Ever.'

**\- Glynda -**

The students had shrugged off their near-death experience far too quickly... they hadn't realised how severe the fight had truly been, how close to death they all had been.

They'd all fallen unconscious before her stomach was torn open, or Neo's neck was snapped.

Perhaps it was for the better, they could keep their innocence for just a little more, before the Grimm took it from them, as they did for every Huntsman in training eventually.

As an ear-piercing scream left the building Shiro had been put in, she sighed.

He was awake. It had only been a couple of hours since the fight, not that time seemed to move here... oddly enough her scrolls clock was moving... just weirdly.

Even as hours passed, only minutes had moved on her scrolls clock. She didn't know if it was correct, but she hoped it was... she needed to get back to Beacon sooner rather than later.

Shiro... she had no idea how to deal with Shiro. She thought she did, she could handle his flirting, even enjoy it secretly... but this new side of him she didn't know how to deal with him.

She didn't even know what this new side was... it wasn't human, he'd even called himself a God.

She'd need to speak with him soon, but as another moan escaped the window to the bedroom he was in, she realised it might be a while before he was ready to talk to her.

"Yay! Shiro's awake!" Nora cheered, utterly uncaring about the sounds of sex leaking out of the building as they sat around the crystal. This place was weird, she'd seen the strangest sights moving around now that the town was inhabited again, a red-haired woman wearing nothing but a very revealing fluffy outfit with cat ears and a tail, a tiny child with a giant evil-looking teddy-bear following her around and a boy who seemed to be able to control time.

“And already sticking his dick in something.” one of the two Jinx's said with a laugh.

"Well... yeah? It's what he does. Shiro without sex is like pancakes without syrup!" Nora replied, giving them an odd look. "Hmm... well, I have nothing better to do, see you in an hour or three!" she said casually, running into the building before anyone could stop her.

Soon enough, another voice joined the symphony leaving the room, making her frown slightly.

She'd tried to get an answer over what Nora's connection with Shiro was, Jaune's as well... and both had been far too vague.

Nora claimed she was working for him until she started Beacon, but she was clearly in a sexual relationship with him as well, something she wasn't even trying to hide... and Jaune had stuttered something about owing Shiro for... something?

Whatever it was, he got very nervous when questioned, and she'd backed down, so she didn't make them suspicious. She'd keep an eye on Jaune when he was at Beacon.

“...Fuck it! She's got a point, there's fuck all else to do, you coming?” the Jinx from this place said to her counterpart.

Something else very, very curious. Someone from Remnant had a copy in this place (it wasn't Remnant, one glance at the moon told her that), was there a Glynda in here somewhere? She honestly didn't know.

“What?! Are you serious? I... oh fuck it, this was gonna happen eventually.” the other Jinx said with a shrug, following behind her counterpart.

“Shiro's life must be fucking amazing...” Jaune mumbled, watching them walk into the house.

"Is that normal for him?" she asked the boy, making him jump. She'd ignore the longing glance Yang was giving the house... they were related, but that apparently didn't matter much to either of them.

"Err... yeah." he admitted. "Every time I see him, he's got girls hanging off his arms, different ones every time as well." Jaune admitted.

“Hm, I'm curious... what exactly do you do for him? You seem to be used to following his orders.” she said calmly, catching his tiny flinch.

“Mostly manual labour, you ever seen how many crates of booze a single nightclub can go through in a single night? He gets deliveries of food, booze and other stuff the clubs need to run every day, and I help take it in, keep it all sorted. Get things where they need to be... and that was before he started buying metal and stuff in bulk.” he grumbled.

Unsurprising, she knew about his machines that had gotten James's attention.

“And-” she started, before a loud moan interrupted her, making her glance up at the window with a sigh, seeing the naked breasts of Nora pressed against it. “...Never mind.” she said, deciding to go for a walk, anywhere but here.

She could see Shiro behind her... and he was in good shape.

Excellent shape...

As he blew her a mocking kiss, she felt her cheeks heat up at getting caught watching him, before she quickly walked away.

**\- Shiro -**

“And here I thought you weren't interested?” I say mockingly, pushing Nora over to Neo.

“...Look, you can either shut up and fuck me, or keep talking shit and I'll leave, your choice.” Jinx growled back at me, laying on the bed naked next to her Zombie Slayer counterpart.

“Fine, fine...” I chuckle, grabbing her and spinning her over, pulling her up onto her hands and knees, pushing the tip of my shaft against her already soaked pussy.

Instead of just slamming it in, I just calmly tease her, rubbing my tip along her slit as she glares back at me.

“Stop fucking around and put it in already you sh-IIT.” she screams out, her words being cut off with a scream as I slam inside her, bottoming out in a single thrust.

I already have an idea of how to deal with her thanks to her counterpart, they aren't identical... but they have enough similarities for me to be able to deal with another Jinx, after all.. she's just as masochistic as her counterpart.

Reaching forwards I grip her ponytail roughly, yanking it back painfully as she whimpers, spanking her ass harshly.

"See, you've had this dick so close, and you didn't jump it? I would have been riding it since day one." Zombie Slayer Jinx says, fingering herself as she watches her twin get brutally pounded, moans and whimpers leaving her.

Zombie Slayer is sluttier than her counterpart, that I noticed quickly. More honest as well.

After a moment, she moves behind me, pushing her body against my back, rubbing herself against me as she places kisses and bites along my neck and shoulders, her hands moving around my body, teasing my nipples and fondling my balls.

"Go on... reshape that slutty little pussy with your big fat dick. She won't act so distant after you've ruined her like you did me..." she whispers into my ear, nibbling on it, she isn't being gentle, her teeth breaking the skin, but the hint of pain just makes the pleasure even better.

Nora has been put to work, obediently eating out Neo as she watches me and the Jinx sisters with hungry eyes.

“F-fuck...” Jinx groans out, making her twin laugh.

"There you go... isn't this better than standing outside, getting jealous?" she asks, moving again as she sits in front of her twin. "You know... I've always known I was sexy and I'm feeling left out..." she says with a sultry smile, spreading her legs.

"W-what... I'm not gonna-" Jinx protests before I simply push her head down into her twin's crotch.

“Eat licking, or would you rather I stop?” I ask, coming to a halt inside her.

There's a muffled growl in response, but after a moment where it becomes clear that I'm not moving until she plays along, her head starts to move, a moan leaving her twin as she laces her fingers through the other girl's hair, holding her head in place.

“T-that's a good girl... pound her, Boss. Ruin her.” Zombie Slayer orders, leaning back and moaning as her counterpart reluctantly eats her out... well, who am I to refuse?

Pulling everything but the tip out, I smirk and slam forwards, enjoying the muffled scream that leaves her mouth.

Sometimes... it's good to be me.

**\- Later -**

“We've been expecting you... my lord.” one of the witches says as I reach their little coven.

Zombie Slayer Jinx gave me directions... and she made it clear that my best chance of getting out of here was through them or the vampires, I chose them.

She even told me to go alone, or I wouldn't be able to find them... annoying, but I can deal with this.

"Then, you know why I am here?" I ask, looking around the gathering, the six witches looking back at me with differing expressions.

The one who spoke, Ravenborn LeBlanc according to my Observe, stares me down with pink eyes that almost seem to glow in this... creepy forest clearing, the moonlight and a few candles providing the only light. She's beautiful... long white hair, and an elegant purple dress and cape, both decorated with pitch-black raven feathers.

“We do. You wish for a way to leave this place.” she replies calmly, sharing a glance with her fellow witches.

A pink-haired... elf woman, Bewitching Morgana, in a black dress with red accents, revealing a considerable amount of her magnificent cleavage, along with a matching witches hat... naturally. She seems to be... carefully watching me, interest and caution in equal measure.

Bewitching Nidalee, A brown-haired woman with... marks on her face, and a jewel embedded in her forehead.. earrings made of bone. Her dress is less elegant than the others, she almost looks like a barmaid if I'm honest, it barely reaches her upper thighs... a pair of thigh high socks with white and orange stripes covering her legs... and again, magnificent breasts. She seems far less cautious, a look of playful interest on her face as she waves at me, her breasts bouncing in their confines.

Bewitching Janna is far less playful, seeming almost afraid as she clutches her staff topped with a carved pumpkin carefully as she stares me down. Her hair is pink as well, and a pair of glasses giving her a sexy librarian look.

Bewitching Miss Fortune's gaze feels less fearful... and more like she's sizing up her prey. The magical guns she had instead of a staff resting in her hands put me on edge. Long ginger hair going past her shoulders as her emerald eyes stare unflinchingly at me... why do I feel like I have a cross-hair on me? Her pink lips twitch into a smirk as she sees me looking back at her, her hand raising up and pointing at me with two fingers in the facade of a pistol, before she mockingly fires, blowing the tips of her fingers as if they were smoking.

The last one... what even is that? She's about half my side, massive green eyes that seem to take up half her face staring at me. Is she covered in fur? Her ears are far longer than even the elven ones, covered in white fur as they stick out of the side of her head, short blond hair barely reaching her shoulders.

No seriously, what the fuck are you 'Bewitching Tristana?'

...Is that a cauldron cannon?

I'm so confused.

"So... can you do it? Can you send us home?" I ask, on guard as I watch them all ready to run the moment I have to, none are as strong as Ryze, but I'm outnumbered, better to live to kill another day than die for my misplaced pride.

Leblanc smirks at me for a moment, not answering, before she reaches down into her cleavage, pulling out an chain with a black skull amulet hanging from it.

“We can. This amulet is embedded with the magic to open a portal between your Remnant and our world.” she explains calmly, letting the amulet go as it floats over to me, letting me take it from out of the air.

“Okay... and what's the catch?” I ask, looking over them. “I'm no fool... and no one does anything for free, except addled do-gooders with saviour complexes... and you are no do-gooders. What do you want for it?” I ask coldly, making her lips twitch.

"It's nice that you understand how the world works... but we want nothing. It's a gift, nothing more." Leblanc says making me scoff.

“My thanks... now cut the bullshit, just tell me what you want.” I say calmly.

“For now? Nothing. But when you return... and you will return, we can discuss what we want from you... and what we will give you for it. One doesn't make demands of a God lightly after all.” Leblanc, who seems to be either their spokesmen or leader, says softly.

Staring at them, I try to decide how to respond to that...

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I doubt there's a being in Harrowing that didn't feel your power when you slew Ryze. You are a God, whether you know it or not... you know... something about it, but even you don't know everything, do you?" she asks with a smirk making me frown.

I don't... because I don't remember anything about old Shiro's life. I can call upon his power, but only when I'm distressed enough, so I'd preferably not use it at all, I don't want to feel like that ever again.

“No... I don't.” I admit making her smirk grow.

“Even the youngest and weakest God is a creature to be treated with the utmost respect and caution. We are experienced enough in the supernatural and the mystical to know that, you have nothing to fear from us.” Morgana adds kindly.

“We certainly don't want to bring out your divine wrath, even from here it almost made me faint.” Janna admits.

"Exactly... however not everyone is so smart. There are those who would use you in this land." Leblanc starts before I cut in.

“Let me guess, the Vampire Counts, Count Kassadin, Count Kledula and the Nosferatu Vladimir? Who happen to be your enemies?” I ask making her pause, shock appearing on her face for just a moment before she regains her smirk.

“Your little Zombie Slayer has been a nice font of information, hasn't she? You've been pumping her for information... when you aren't simply pumping her for fun.” she says after a moment. “But yes... the vampires are constantly looking for better blood, it is the cause of our hatred. Magical Blood is far more potent... and Divine Blood will be too much for them to ignore. We cannot allow those leeches to gain the power your blood would grant them, it would mean our own end... so it is in our best interest to help you leave this place for now... and for us to form an alliance to deal with them.” she admits calmly.

"Which would leave you in control of this place, with no-one left to challenge you. Convenient for you." I say with a smirk of my own, I'm reasonably sure she's being honest about the Vampires being a threat to me... but they have their own ambitions, obviously.

I don't hold it against them, I don't trust anyone who doesn't have ulterior motives.

“A happy coincidence.” Miss Fortune drawls with a smirk.

"Fair enough, I don't care who rules this little town. What makes you think I'll ever come back, though?" I ask. I could just walk away and never return. The Game has finished it's investigation, and it says I can leave whenever I want.

“Curiosity. Greed. Desire.” Leblanc replies bluntly “I can see it in your eyes, you'll return.”

"Yeah, fair enough." I admit, making her laugh at my blunt admission. "In that case... you have my thanks, and I suppose I will see you soon." I say pocketing the amulet.

“If you don't mind, my lord... I have something I want to discuss with you... in private.” Leblanc adds before I can leave, I can't help but notice some annoyed glares and disapproving stares being thrown at her by the others, they aren't exactly... working in unison. An alliance of necessity?

“Very well... lead the way.” I agree calmly.

“We'll talk about this later... Leblanc.” Miss Fortune says coldly, Leblanc simply smiling smugly as the others leave, each flying off into the night. “Remember our agreement.” she warns, leaving herself.

Before long, only the two of us remain behind.

“Take my hand, my lord... I'll teleport us to my home, don't worry... I'll return you to the town when we have finished speaking.” she promises.

**Make her swear on her magic.**

"Swear it on your magic." I say, trusting the Game. We don't like each other, but it doesn't want me dead. Watching her carefully, I catch the scowl that flashes across her face before she hides it in a calm smile.

“Of course... I thrice swear on my magic that I mean will return you to the town when we are done.” she promises, making a cross over her heart, a flash of magic emitting from her.

"...Swear that you mean me no harm." I say coldly, that was way too... vague. When we are done could mean a week, a year, when I'm dead.

Her scowl isn't even hidden this time, despite her laugh.

**+10 Affection with Ravenborn Leblanc for being smart [30/100]**

“Very well. I thrice swear on my magic that I mean you no harm, and I will return you to the town within the hour. You've done this before.” she says calmly as I take her offered hand.

Immediately we are pulled away, reappearing in her... hideout, fancy gothic decorations filling the room, a bubbling cauldron in the corner, dozens of books and artifacts laying around.

“Speak quickly, what do you want?” I ask as she leads me to a throne-like seat, guiding me into it. “And what would have happened if I hadn't made you swear not to harm me?”

“I would have imprisoned you and tried to steal your power. If I couldn't drain you, I'd have enslaved you with my magic.” she admits calmly. “Don't take it personally, it's simply how witches function.”

“...what do you want, witch?” I ask coldly, glaring at her.

"Oh, don't be like that... if you could enslave me, would you pass the opportunity?" she asks with a smirk, standing in front of me. "We both know you'd do it without hesitation, I can see the hunger in your eyes."

“Fair enough. But you still aren't answering my question.”

She has a point, she was trying to do... exactly what I have done to other people.

“I want to rule this world, you destroyed Ryze so thoroughly that he will never return, and with him gone so are the other zombies, now only the Vampires, the Trick-or-Treaters and the Monsters stand in my way... as well as the other Witches.” she admits calmly. “I need more power to deal with my other witches, and you can provide it.”

“Somehow I'm not surprised.” I say with a sigh. “Fine, what do you want and what is in it for me?” I drawl as she drops to her knees, her hands resting on my thighs.

“What I want? Blood, some hairs... and some semen. Your semi-divine nature will make them very powerful and potent, I can use them in rituals and potions to strengthen myself.” she explains before I scowl at her.

“You expect me to give a Witch my blood?”

Do I look like a fucking retard?

As she sighs, she crosses her heart again.

  
“I thrice swear that I will only use your materials to strengthen myself, and not use them against you.” she says with a drawl, rolling her eyes. “As for what is in it for you? My alliance and assistance when I am the ruler of this world, the other witches as your slaves, access to my considerable resources.”

Game... is this going to backfire?

**No. I can prevent any attempts to bind you, and her oath is magically bound. **

" Very well... just know that if you betray me, I will destroy you." I say coldly, making her smirk.

"Wonderful... now, let's... extract your precious components." she says with a sultry smile undoing my belt and pulling my shaft out, gripping it with her slender fingers as she starts to stroke it.

Leaning back, I let her work... she's surprisingly talented at this, even despite her disgust she's barely hiding behind her smirk. It's not at sex itself, it's from the fact that she's servicing me, not the other way around.

With her free hand, she pulls the straps of her dress down, letting it fall down to her waist, her pale breasts exposed to my gaze, her hand gently playing with her own nipple.

“It's a shame you were so smart... you'd make a good slave. Given time I think you'd even come to enjoy serving me... I'd have rewarded you well.” she drawls, rubbing her cheek against my shaft, placing a feather-light kiss on the side.

"I prefer to be the master, not the slave... besides, kneeling suits you." I taunt slightly, there's no reason to be friendly when we both would enslave the other without a second thought if we could. "I think I'd let you keep the cape, not the dress through, maybe re-fashion that crown into a collar."

“How generous... I'd keep you naked and chained up in my bedchambers until I had use of you, carve runes of enslavement onto your body, proof of my ownership. You have such a wilful tongue, I'd put it to better use as you knelt before your queen.” she says calmly, still stroking my shaft gently.

“Ooh! Runic enslavement, nice... I'll have to try marking a couple of my slaves, tattoos maybe? Thanks for the idea.” I say casually, there's something fun about being this honest.

"No problem, truly... I'm thrilled." she says, as she goes to continue I decide to catch her by surprise, forcing my climax, my cum shooting forwards and paints her face, some getting into her mouth as she scowls at me. "...We'd have to work on your stamina, however... that wasn't very impressive."

“My stamina is fine, I have complete control over my body, I cum exactly when I want to... and I wanted to shut you up.” I say as she stands up, magically removing the sperm from her face and levitating it into a vial.

“Wonderful.” she drawls, reaching up and grabbing some of my hair, yanking it out with a bit more force than she perhaps needed. Drawing a small dagger, she takes my hand and cuts it slightly, catching the bit of blood in the vial before I pull my hand back, unwilling to give her too much.

“Are we done?” I ask calmly, healing my wound,

“We are... remember, only return when you are ready to fight the Vampires, the amulet will bring you back to our meeting place, you should be safe from the leeches there. Leave the town quickly, our magic can't protect you in the town.” she warns, pulling her dress back up before she simply taps me on the forehead, making me fall backwards through the throne-like seat, landing on my back in the middle of the town.

With my dick still out.

Standing up, I stare at the mildly amused red-haired woman dressed like a particularly slutty cat calmly.

"What's up, kitty? Do you want some cream?"

No one has ever accused me of being shy.

**\- Later – Ozpin - **

Sitting in his office calmly, he sighed to himself.

Things just seemed to be getting more and more confusing.

Glynda's report went from surprising to fantastical very quickly, a magic portal leading to another world filled with magic? If he wasn't so trusting of her judgement, he would consider having her tested for drug use.

Magical trees with a hatred of men, walking dead with strength beyond any Grimm, a group of teenagers led by the ever troublesome Shiro Eis exploring that world before she got there...

...He'd already checked Shiro's reason for being there... and he was telling the truth, he had purchased the building the portal used to be in, shortly after they returned to this world (bringing his new tag along with him).

Shiro had refused to give up the amulet he used to get them out, claiming he'd made a deal with the witches and couldn't break it.

An amulet that could open a portal to that world... something he wanted to see, but even that paled in comparison to the simple fact that Shiro was somehow, a God.

Glynda had a trace of the divine on her, something he hadn't felt in centuries, likely from when he healed her...

And yet Shiro claimed to not remember anything after he gained that power...

Healing... and destroying an undead creature in bright white light?

Curious... he'd long since assumed that the Gods had remained far away from Remnant, that they would only return when he summoned them and fulfilled his duties.

And yet... those powers and presence reminded him all too much of the God of Light.

Very curious, now more than ever he needed to make sure Shiro joined Beacon, if he truly was connected to the God of Light, he could not fall into the hands of Salem or her ilk.

At the very least, he was blessed by the God, at the very most... he was the God in a mortal form.

He honestly didn't know which yet, but either way... this was an opportunity he could not let fall through his fingers.

He'd sworn Glynda to secrecy, even going as far as to use magic to do so, and he couldn't risk telling James or Qrow this. James was too prone to action, and Qrow... he didn't know who he'd take it.

This was something he needed to keep as secret as possible.

**\- Bonus Scene – Ruby -**

Her dad was weird.

He'd always been weird, especially after her mom had died.

But now he was a different kind of weird before he'd been mostly sad weird, or sometimes even creepy weird when he had this... look in his eyes that made her and Yang nervous.

Now he was... happy weird?

She didn't really get it, but she was sure it had to do with whatever he was hiding in his bedroom.

He always had this massive smile on his face, humming and whistling as he made them breakfast.

And he spent almost all his time in his room, sometimes she could hear quiet talking and strange sounds coming from his room, they reminded her of the sounds she heard from Yang's room sometimes... that her sister had claimed she'd understand when she was older.

...Sometimes her family forget that she was fifteen, not ten. She knew exactly what those sounds were, she had a scroll with an internet connection after all.

So her dad had finally moved on, probably started dating again. She didn't care, her mother wouldn't want him to stay miserable after all, and it was nice to see him in such a good mood.

...but there couldn't be a person hiding in her dad's bedroom, right?

That didn't make sense, he never took any food in and whoever was in there never came out.

Very mysterious.

Detective Ruby was on the case!

Thankfully, her dad had left to meet with Drunkle Qrow, so she had the house to herself, the ideal time for an investigation.

Sneaking upstairs, she pulled out the... borrowed key for her dad's room. He wasn't that smart, suddenly locking his door all the time just screamed he was hiding something, and teenagers are inquisitive!

She knew where he hid the spare key.

Unlocking the door, she snuck inside, crouching quietly as she slipped inside, frowning at the smell.

Looking at the bed, she frowned at the... mess.

Eww...

Searching the parts of the room that weren't... stained, she quickly solved the mystery, opening the walk-in wardrobe.

“Hello. I am Taiyang Xiao Long's Companion Bot, registered under the name 'Summer'.” the perfect copy of her mother said kindly, a warm smile on her face. “You are Ruby Rose, is that correct?”

“Err... yeah? Hi?!” she squeaked, it wasn't her mother... companion bot was pretty easy to understand, it was a robot!

A secret robot lover! Like something out of a sci-fi comic!

So cool... it wasn't a weapon, but it must be really complicated, she couldn't even tell it wasn't human... and she could see a lot.

“Ruby Rose registered as a secondary owner, relationship is set to 'Motherly', is that correct?” she replied calmly.

"Err... yeah? I guess? Why are you naked... and messy." she asked, taking a step back as she looked over the messy body of the robot. Honestly, her dad was a slob.

“I have been ordered to remain in this room until Taiyang returns home, and have not had the opportunity to clean myself. My apologies.” she said with a sad look.

“...But I can order you as well, right? ” Ruby asked quickly.

“Correct.”

**\- Taiyang -**

Coming home, he quickly took his shoes off and headed inside, just a typical night out with Qrow, he'd excused himself to get back to Summer... and Qrow had happily left as well. Which was odd, he'd never seen Qrow be so willing to stop drinking before.

Walking into the dining room, he let out a mostly fake yawn as he saw Ruby and Summer chatting in the dining room.

“Ruby, you can order your own dinner tonight, you know where I keep the money. I'm going to bed early.” he said, ready to get back to his precious Summer...

Hang on.

“Ruby... why is my... erm... companion bot downstairs?” he asked weakly, looking at her disappointed look as she crossed her arms sternly, staring at him.

"Because I let her out of the closet, you're a bad owner! Machines need careful attention to keep them working, and you just used her and tossed her in the cupboard! Did you even read her instructions manual?" Ruby scolded, the manual sitting on the table.

“Err... what?”

“You haven't even run a single diagnostics check! She's a work of art! A Masterpiece! It's a miracle you haven't broken her!” Ruby continued ranting, Summer giving him a disappointed look at the same time.

No seriously... what?

“She has a point, dear.” Summer scolded.

“You can go to bed, I need to make sure she's still running okay, you didn't even set her to update her software automatically, she was due two updates to her personality module, and one to her... 'companionship' module. I don't know why you'd be so negligent with a prototype like her.” Ruby continued scolding while he tried to work out if he'd finally drunken himself into a coma.

Was he passed out on the bar counter?

“Wait... she'll get even better?” he asked with a slight whimper, getting a disgusted grimace from Ruby.

"Yes. And lets never, ever talk about what you've been using her for. Okay?" she asked, making him wince. "You can't just lock her up all day, it's hindering her development module... I've moved her charging station downstairs, and she can move around the house normally now. The new update had a basic cleaning sub-routine so she can help keep the house tidy. It's better than locking her in a dark cupboard covered in... that stuff." she said sternly.

“I.. yes... sorry.” he bit out, knowing his face was burning with embarrassment.

Still... he didn't have any real regrets, even as she mumbled about dumb people not reading the manual, he'd rather get scolded over this than deal with the consequences of losing control...

The voice had been completely silent lately, it was still there... deep inside him, but it said nothing.

He'd accidentally walked in on Ruby getting out of the shower... and he had felt... nothing.

Not even the slightest stirring of lust, he'd just apologised and left the room without hesitation.

**Authors Note: Damn, I'm tired. I need to get to bed. That is all. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	19. Putting some cream in his Coco

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 19: Putting some cream in his Coco.**

Struggling in the machine he was strapped into, he yelled and shouted, unable to see through the blindfold they stuck over his eyes.

“Please stop that, it's rather annoying.” the male voice said, the sound of keys being tapped as he typed away, barely paying attention to him.

“Let me go! I haven't done anything to-” he started, before he let out a pained grunt, some blood flooding him mouth as an incredibly strong kick struck his stomach.

“Baby... he's a civilian. I need him alive, and your kicks are deadly, trust me... I've been between your thighs enough to know.” the voice scolded mockingly, girly giggles filling the air in response. “Just cut out his tongue or something, that'll shut him up.”

Feeling his blood run cold, he struggled harder, the sounds of light footsteps approaching him.

“Please! Just tell me what you want... I'll do anything, I-” he begged, his eyes wide with panic as a strong but small hand grabbed his jaw, prying his mouth open so a cold metal blade could be forced in.

No matter how he struggled, nothing he did could stop her from calmly slicing through his tongue, blood pooling in his mouth as he screamed in pain, a giggle filling his ears as she plucked his tongue out and tossed it away, judging by the wet thud.

As he writhed in pain, something else was forced in his mouth, seemingly unending agony coursing through him as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils.

"Sorry, the wound needs to be cauterised before you choke to death on your own blood." the male replied, the girl still giggling. "We're almost ready to begin anyway... do you know why you're here?" the voice asked, causing him to shake his head rapidly. "You are here... because of your cooking." he answered, causing him to stop moving despite the pain as he tried to process the man's apparent insanity. "Oh, don't get me wrong... I've heard wonderful things about it, the best chef in all of Vale..."

What the fuck was going on?!

"And that is why we grabbed you... and why we have grabbed people like you, the best in their areas... your knowledge is precious...far too precious for me to leave it in that head of yours" he chuckled. "My future customers appreciate your sacrifice... now lets begin."

Before he could even hum in confusion, pure pain wracked through his body, a strange light shining through his blindfold as a strangled scream left him.

“Hmm, I thought I'd reduced the pain the knowledge extraction caused... curious.” the voice muttered. “Ah well, knowledge extraction successful, Master level Cooking added to the collection.” he laughed to himself proudly as the pain came to an end, aftershocks making his body convulse.

“Well, honey... he's all yours. Have fun, Sexy.” the voice said casually, the sound of a kiss reaching him before a louder set of footsteps walked away, a door being opened and closed some distance away.

After a minute or so of silence, the lighter of the footsteps started to move, approaching him as the sinister giggle filled the room again.

**\- Shiro -**

Adding new programming to my Bots is childs play if I have the data I want to add, even with my less than amazing level in programming.

So I just needed the 'data' on anything I wanted my bots to do... I got the Sexual Data from both myself and Neo, and some other girls (while they were unconscious to avoid the pain), but cooking and cleaning? I don't know how to do that.

Don't want to either.

So I had an idea, why not just find people who do know? Cooking, Cleaning, Professional Masseuses, the best in Vale. Neo is a master at making people just... disappear, using illusions to make it seem the left of their own free will, false trails, etcetera, etcetera.

My next update for the companion bots is going to be... fantastic.

Ignoring the screams coming from the room, I set off. Neo will be busy for a while now, so I have time to kill.

For now, it's back to the lab. I've made an implant to remove my need to sleep, and tonight I'm going to start working on my battle suit, first I need to power through the upgrade quest to reach Master, then I'll finally make my suit.

I will not be left so defenceless again.

**\- Next Day -**

**[Technology Mastery (Master)] (Passive)**

**You have an inhuman understanding of technology, understanding how to use and create incredibly advanced technology, far beyond anything your fellow engineers could hope to make.**

Not that hard when I stop fucking around and power through it, I even managed to get Programming up to Apprentice as well, I'll need at least Expert to make an advanced enough AI to complement my Iron Man suit.

Unfortunately... I've reached another problem... the suit I want to make is ridiculously advanced, so much so that my assembly line basically set itself on fire when I input the blueprints, so I have to make it by hand, and that's time-consuming.

It isn't that big, but it's stupidly advanced.

I could make it less complicated to speed up the production, but I'm not removing even a single feature, it will be my masterpiece.

The Nano-tech is the most complicated part, it's why I needed to get all the way to master before I could make it, but it means I can carry it everywhere, ready to deploy in a moment.

I'll make it during the night, I need to keep up appearances after all, and I know more than a few people have their eyes on me.

Atlas is slow, surprisingly slow for the tech giant that they are, Camille has reached Atlas and handed my tech over to their scientists. James Ironwood has reluctantly gotten mother involved, but with all the arguments over where it should go, the scientists practically dismantling it as they try and work out how it works before I'm there to stop them, plus their general incompetence, it'll be a while before I have to go and meet the good General.

The one called Watts had a meltdown when he realised he had no idea how it worked, and couldn't work it out even after he dismantled it.

It was like watching a monkey with a power-tool... Heh.

Get fucked you second-rate nobody.

So today I have a few small things planned.

“”Your coffee, Sir.” a voice pulls me out of my thoughts as I finish my breakfast, an empty mug in front of me.

“Thank you, Velvet.” I reply with a kind smile, making the rabbit-eared girl blush at the attention.

Taking a sip, I sigh in enjoyment. One of my victims was a very talented Barista, and that knowledge has been added to my collection, which means I could easily build a drinks machine that can replicate the man's talents.

All it takes for Velvet is to put the mug in the machine and press a few buttons, easy right? Ease of use is the key to any successful technology. I've added the knowledge to the next update for the companion bots as well, so they'll be able to make drinks on par with an expert barista.

They'll be a great source of income... not that I need money, Neo has been exterminating the local crime factions, and we've made a habit of stealing their entire bank accounts, so my money has skyrocketed.

Getting an in with the bank was easy, just an MCT set up in the right location, and I had an entire bank full of employees willing to ignore all the weird transactions. I don't have to launder money when the bank itself legitimises it for me. Vale has one bank, the National Bank of Vale, which has a monopoly on banking in Vale, which works for me.

Only a single location needed controlling after all.

Honestly, I could have them drain other peoples accounts, but that would be too obvious, the worst I'll use them for is putting peoples accounts 'under investigation' which will freeze up their Lien for a while.

Smiling at the blushing bunny, I look over her somewhat skimpy outfit with approval, seeing her blush intensify.

Velvet is pretty great, I've been going slow with her, merely altering her idea of what a maids duties should be, that's all.

**\- Velvet -**

Working here was a godsend.

Shiro paid ridiculously well, and threw tips worth a normal persons weekly wage around like it was nothing... it probably was given what little she'd seen of his finances when she cleaned his office, the massive numbers making her heart stop as she spotted 'expenditures' numbers in the millions of Lien.

She'd almost paid off her weapon already, and that was even with sending a lot of her money back to her family in Kuo Kuana. It took a lot of work to convince her mother that she hadn't gotten involved in anything bad, ranging from prostitution to assassination.

She loved her mother, but she was such a worry-wart...

She could have paid off her weapon and set herself up for a couple of years if she stopped sending money back, but her family wasn't exactly... wealthy.

Plus, it might be racist to say it out loud... but Rabbit Faunus bred like... well, Rabbits. Her kinds biological habit of going into heat didn't help... She had a lot of siblings.

It was why she was so determined to keep this job, being a Hunter paid well, it was one of the reasons she decided to become one in the first place, aside from her desire to protect the ever under-defended Menagerie, which always needed more hunters (so many had gotten dragged into the White Fang, then sent off on 'missions' by Sienna... which left their home undefended. At least they'd been pulled back recently, but she didn't feel comfortable leaving her home defended by killers).

Working here, even just over the summer, could set her family up to live comfortably for the entire year. More if they were frugal, but her mother spoiled her little brothers and sisters (and so did she, admittedly).

No discrimination, great pay, excellent benefits as well... seriously, the amount of discounts in Vale Shiro's workers got due to Shiro buying so many businesses was insane.

It was all these things added up that meant when she was presented with the 'official maid uniform', she wore it even though the skirt was just a bit shorter than she would prefer. It wasn't scandalously short or anything, but it stopped just above her knee, while she usually preferred them to go below the knee.

She was well aware that if she bent down at the right angle, she'd flash whoever was behind her, but she was careful about that.

It was also why she said nothing as she lent over the table, grabbing the empty mug, even as her bosses hand rested on her covered ass slightly, giving her firm buttocks a light squeeze.

Sexual harassment from your boss was an essential part of being a maid, after all, it came with the job.

It was a maids duty to please their master, it was the reason they existed. From the moment maids were invented, they were used for satisfying their master's lust.

It was the reason there were so many smutty novels about young maids being dominated by their powerful masters.

She was inexperienced as a maid, she knew how to clean, she was very good at it, but she didn't know how to fulfil her... other duties. Thankfully, her master was patient and understanding, not holding it against her or worse, firing her.

She wasn't ready to be called to his bedroom, or made to kneel under the desk and blow him as he ate his breakfast, but obediently letting him cop a feel or two was just part of the job.

Despite her glowing face, she kept bent over for a few more moments before Shiro moved his hand away, observing her.

“W-will that be all, Sir?” she asked quickly, watching his lips twitch as his eyes slowly took her in, roaming over her body.

"Hmm, I see you've started wearing the new uniform... that's good, it suits you." Shiro said kindly, a friendly smile almost hiding his desire.

With her hearing and sense of smell, she was well aware of what he got up to... multiple times a day.

He was a nice person, she knew that. He did a lot of charity work, had bought up several run-down apartment blocks to reduce homelessness in Vale, he donated all the spare food from his businesses to various homeless shelters and charities at the end of the day instead of throwing it out, he was one of the fairest employers in Vale as well, paying his Faunus workers just as much as his human ones, and he paid everyone very well.

Despite everything, Shiro was a force for good in Vale, and they were lucky to have him.

But everyone had their vices.. and women were Shiro's.

"T-thank you, sir..." she mumbled, making him smile at her, making her face flush.

“I have to wonder though... are you wearing all the uniform Coco picked out for you?” Shiro asked, making her pause as she made a note to hit her team leader later.

She knew exactly what he was talking about... and as her face went super-nova, she nodded.

The Uniform came with underwear, lingerie to be exact, skimpy black lingerie. The fact that Coco picked it out made far too much sense.

“Hm, show me.” Shiro ordered, his tone firm but kind as blood rushed to her face.

Putting the mug down, she hesitated as she lowered her hands to the bottom of her skirt, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself.

She was just doing her job as a maid... that was all.

Shiro was understanding as he let her gather herself, his smile never fading as he watched her ever so slowly pull her skirt up, inch after inch of her pale flesh being put on display.

Finally pulling it up far enough for the lacy under-things to be presented to her master, she closed her eyes, her ears drooping slightly as she held her skirt up, showing that she was indeed wearing the slutty underwear.

She only owned one set of sexy underwear, and that was thanks to Coco practically forcing it on her. She'd never let anyone see her in it, even if she wore it some days when she was feeling down, to make her feel more confident.

“Wonderful, you're such a good girl.” Shiro said, making her open her eyes, looking at the approving smile on his face.

“T-thank you, sir.” she stuttered quickly, still holding her skirt up, his eyes locked on her panties.

“It's a shame your so... self-conscious. You are a beautiful young woman, Velvet Scarlatina, you should have more confidence in yourself.” Shiro said kindly, making her face burn... despite herself, she couldn't stop her ears from perking up at his words, her traitorous body showing her happiness.

“See, that's what I've been telling her.” Coco added, making her jump, letting her skirt drop as she looked towards the door, catching her team leaders smirk. She was dressed in her hunter outfit for once, making Velvets nose twitch in confusion, Coco should be working in her maid outfit today, right? “She's one sexy bunny, anyone with eyes can see that...”

“True... so lets work on that confidence. Velvet, I want you to do something for me.” Shiro said kindly, making her head swivel back to him.

“W-what is it, Sir?” she asked quickly.

“Pass me your underwear, I want you to work without it for today.” he ordered, Coco giggling as Velvet paled, looking between the two. “You don't have to leave the penthouse, and I'm heading out soon... there won't be any men in the penthouse, but I want you to try working with nothing on beneath your skirt. Can you do that for me?” he asked gently, making her pause.

Didn't she just admit she liked wearing the sexy underwear because it made her feel confident? And Coco and Shiro both were brilliant, and they both said she needed more confidence in herself...

Blushing up a storm, she carefully reached beneath her skirt, making sure not to pull it up as she gripped her underwear, slowly pulling it down to her knees. With both their eyes on her, she never felt more self-conscious than when she finally stepped out of them, holding them in one hand as she readjusted her skirt.

Holding her hand out, she obediently dropped her panties into Shiro's waiting hand, her shame skyrocketing as his finger brushed past a wet patch on the front.

“There, was that so hard? I'm proud of you, Velvet. You are showing great progress.” Shiro praised, her treasonous ears twitching in enjoyment from his warm words.

"No kidding, the Vel I know would never have done that when she started here, and look at you go." Coco cheered, a proud smirk on her face. "When we get back to Beacon, you'll knock 'em dead."

"For today, just try working like that, if you don't like it, we won't do it again." Shiro promised, finishing off his coffee in a single gulp, pocketing her underwear casually. "I'll be back later, have fun." he said calmly, stroking her hair slightly as her heart hammered in her chest.

“Aww... my little bunny is growing up.” Coco added with a giggle, shrugging off the half-hearted glare she got in return.

“Now then, shall we be off?” Shiro asked Coco, offering her his arm, Coco immediately latching on to it, pressing her breasts into it with a smirk.

**\- Coco -**

This arrangement kicked ass, working for a single super-rich dude her age was so much better than working for a bunch of old men.

“So, what did you have planned for today?” she asked calmly, hanging off his arm as they arrived in the high-end commercial area of Vale, Shiro's driver driving off to find a place to park and wait to be called.

Getting driven around in a limousine felt terrific, and the tinted windows meant that no-one, not even the driver could see them getting handsy in the back.

She'd even initiated it, after some of the champagne he kept in the limo. Not enough to get her drunk, but it got her in the mood.

“Well, I realised that I've been lax in my duties as Sugar-Daddy... so I've decided to fix that.” Shiro chuckled, making her smirk.

He hadn't been failing his 'duties'... she was raking in the money from him, she even had a credit card with a very high spending limit. She'd even paid off... some of her debt.

Some, but not all. Her bad habits played up, and she ended up spending a lot on new weapon parts and accessories.

“Aww, you didn't have to... 'Daddy'.” she replied flirtatiously, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked. “Not that I'm complaining, so... where first?”

"Well... when you're doing things like this, keeping your partner's hobbies and tastes in mind is important... so I know exactly where we should start..." Shiro continued, his eyes moving to the massive shopping complex in front of them.

“...if you're trying to get in my panties, it's working.” she admitted as she caught on, making him chuckle as he smirked down at her.

**\- Later -**

One thing that everyone who knew her could confirm... was that she adored shopping.

Clothes, Shoes, Accessories, Make-up. Everything a stylish girl like her could ever need.

But this? This was shopping on a whole new level, and she had to admit... it might have spoiled her.

She couldn't go back to shopping like an average person after this.

From the moment they arrived, they'd been treated like royalty. Half a dozen assistants serving them at all times, practically worshipping the ground they walked on, carrying all the clothes she picked out without a single complaint (even as the pile grew larger and larger).

“Why the hell are they treating us like this?” she whispered quickly to Shiro as he chuckled.

  
“That's easy... I bought the store.” he answered with an easy shrug.

“Wait... you bought the shop? The entire shop!?” she asked quickly, her eyes widening.

“I decided to branch out from the entertainment, into the retail business... this place is supposed to be the best place to shop in Vale, so I bought it. The owner has retired with a fortune, and I got a new source of income. That means you don't have to hold back, you want one of everything, just grab it. It's all my treat today.” Shiro replied casually. “Honestly, you couldn't dent my finances if you tried, so go wild.”

“That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.” she admitted, stars in her eyes as she looked around the incredibly high-class clothing store.

“I know, I'm a sweetheart like that.” he deadpanned back, a smirk twitching on his lips.

**\- Later -**

“So... what do you think of this one?” she asked, giving him a little spin as he opened the changing room curtain, posing sexily as she gave him a spin.

“I think we're going to be late for dinner if you keep teasing me like that.” Shiro replied calmly, leaning against the wall as his eyes roamed over her barely covered body.

She'd moved onto lingerie now, wearing nothing but a lacy brown thong with a matching bra. The string of the thong doing nothing to cover her ass as she spun around, sticking it out slightly.

“Promises, promises...” she teased, she'd been trying out increasingly revealing outfits for him for a while, each one revealing more and more skin, until she ditched the outfits altogether.

Glancing down, she had to smirk as she saw the clear outline of his erection straining against his trousers.

Turning back around to grab her next set, she smirked to herself as she heard him enter the changing room, pulling the curtain closed.

Spinning around, she gasped as he rushed her, pinning her against the wall, his lips capturing hers in a rough kiss, his hands grabbing her ass, mauling the firm buttocks.

Breaking the kiss, she smirked at him as he unclipped her bra, tossing it away.

“Someone's eager...” she said with a laugh, moaning slightly as his lips latched onto her nipple.

“I am... teasing Velvet got me horny, then playing around in the limo made me even hornier. I've waited long enough.” Shiro said with a growl. “I'll spoil you, give you anything and everything you could ever want... but you have your own part to play, Coco.” he continued, moving back and gently placing his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down to her knees.

Well, he wasn't wrong. This was a mutually beneficial arrangement, she got spoiled like she deserved, and he got her.

Reaching up, she started up into his eyes as she undid his belt, pulling out his thick shaft as she rubbed her face against it slightly, breathing in his scent.

“Of course... Daddy. Whatever you want.” she promised, placing light kisses along his shaft, her lipstick leaving stains along her dick as she gently stroked it.

At least Shiro had a big dick, he was good looking as well, it made this less humiliating than if he was an ugly old man with a micro-dick. For the money he was throwing around, she'd do it either way, but still.

Starting at the tip of the fat dick, she gently licked her way down it, lathering it with her slather, before she took one of the large balls into her mouth, carefully swirling her tongue around it as she stroked him, pausing to rub the slit at the tip with her thumb.

As he groaned slightly, she worked her way back up his dick, kissing and licking as she did, before she placed a soft kiss on the bulbous head, parting her pouty lips just enough for it to slide within into her mouth.

She'd had her doubts about this when he first offered her this deal... but really, she was lucky. He'd chased off her debt collectors, spoiled her constantly, and honestly, he was pretty fucking sexy.

They made a good couple, both sexy and confident. Shiro wanted what Coco could do for him, and she wanted what he could give her.

Taking the shaft deeper, she let herself gag on his dick as it pushed into her throat, gagging and choking noises filling the changing room, she was sure the staff knew exactly what was happening here... but one thing she'd realised is that Shiro was basically above reproach in Vale.

They could be fucking on the counter, with the entire store watching and no-one would be able to stop them.

She wasn't prepared to actually fuck him yet, she was still a virgin after all... but she was considering a more permanent arrangement with him more and more.

She'd never be able to throw money around like he did, even when she was a badass huntress, but she didn't want to give up all this. Keeping her sexy generous sugar-daddy seemed like a good idea.

Holding the dick in her throat, she felt her eyes slowly roll back, watering slightly from the lack of oxygen, as her vision started to darken, she pulled back, stroking the shaft as she caught her breath again, before she deep-throated him again, smiling around the dick even as her make-up was smudged.

She had more in her purse, she could fix her make-up later.

She didn't particularly enjoy sucking dick, and her knees were getting sore, but this was a relationship of giving and taking... if she wanted to be spoiled, she needed to be worth spoiling, it was one of the things she liked about this relationship, it was very open. She wanted him to buy her stuff, and he wanted her body. There was no doubt or confusion over that the other wanted.

Pulling back completely, she sat up slightly, moving her hands to her fantastic breasts as she wrapped his shaft between them, bouncing her chest with a smirk.

“Come on, Daddy... fuck your baby-girls big tits, cover me with your cum.” she begged, kissing the tip as it slid out of her cleavage.

She couldn't remember why she decided to call him daddy, it just seemed appropriate... maybe she was kinkier than she thought?

Speeding up her bouncing, she kept dirty talking him, begging him to cover her face with his thick seed, enjoying his groans of pleasure.

“Fuck, Coco... you got into this quickly.” Shiro groaned out, his hand resting on her head as she smirked up at him. “You want it? Here it comes...” he groaned, his dick twitching in pleasure as he finally climaxed.

Most of his seed got caught up in her cleavage, but that didn't stop some from escaping from her soft embrace, landing on her face.

“Happy now, daddy?” she asked, moving back and staring up at him.

“Yeah... for now. Get up, get cleaned and pick out an outfit for a high-class restaurant. I'll have my people pick up all the other clothes.” Shiro ordered, making her laugh as an idea hit her.

"Just a minute..." she replied, grabbing her scroll as she leant against Shiro's leg, his shaft against her face as she opened up the camera. She looked a complete mess... cum and drool covering her face, her mascara running down her face, and her make up completely smudged.

Smiling at the camera, she took a picture, changing her pose up a few times for more photos with Shiro's dick.

Standing up as he put away his dick, she smirked as she sent the picture to Velvet. There was no point hiding what she was doing, and Velvet would probably end up in her position sooner or later.

She needed to get used to sex, her favourite bunny was far too shy and innocent after all. This was good for her.

"There, done. Now, I don't suppose you have some tissues, do you?" Coco asked with a smirk as she looked up at him, his cum dripping from her face.

**\- Later -**

“How was your meal?” the simpering waitress asked them, making her smirk slightly as she sped up her ministrations, trying to get Shiro to react as he smiled at her.

  
“Wonderful, thank you. Can you bring up a dessert menu? I've still got more room.” he said calmly, showing no sign of what was happening just beneath the table as she gently rubbed her bare foot against his shaft.

She'd been the one to initiate this... slipping her foot out of her new high heels and resting it in his lap as they ate the ridiculously expensive food, teasing him as she pulled his zip down with her toes.

  
It was harder than she expected, taking a few minutes just to undo his trousers and pull his shaft out, trapping it between her toes as she slowly stroked him.

“Me too... I could definitely go for something sw-EEeet.” she whimpered, coughing slightly as her cheeks went red.

“Of course, I will be right back.” the waitress promised, leaving them to their games as Shiro's foot rubbed against her covered slit.

“I won.” he added in amusement, making her roll her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah...” she groaned out with a smile. “Fine, what do you want?” she asked, losing their wager.

“Take your panties off and pass them to me.” Shiro ordered, making her smirk as she glanced around.

The restaurant was packed, every table filled with the wealthy citizens of Vale, she was surprised he was able to get them a table so quickly, but then she realised a single truth... he'd just bought the restaurant instead of booking a table.

She had to admit, he had style.

Slowly slipping her hands under the table, she pushed his foot away, pulling her new black dress up enough to grip her thong, pulling it down slowly as she pushed it past her knees and down to her feet, stepping out of it.

  
“You are Shiro Eis, correct?” a voice grabbed her attention just after she picked up her thong, making her pause, her thong resting in her lap.

  
“I am, and you must be Councilwoman Fleur... it's an honour that someone as important as you can recognise me.” Shiro added calmly, turning to the older blonde woman, making her lips twitch.

"Hardly, your name has been on the Councils lips much of late. I simply wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for all you have been doing for Vale, our tourism has never been higher, and you have done wonderful things for the less fortunate in our kingdom." Fleur said, bowing to the still sitting Shiro slightly as Coco stared in shock... the Council were the rulers of Vale, and she was the one bowing to Shiro?

As she watched in shock, she was forced to bite down on a moan as Shiro's big toe slid along her now uncovered pussy, pushing into her slightly.

“Please, it was the least I could do.” Shiro replied modestly, his foot rubbing against her as she tried to stop herself from making any noise, getting caught playing around by a waitress was nothing, getting caught by a councilwoman was something completely different.

“How modest, Vale thanks you for your help...” Fleur said with a small laugh. “But I have to admit I had a... ulterior motive in approaching you.” she admitted hesitantly. “Atlas have an obsession with being the most advanced Kingdom, which is why it came as no surprise to hear that General Ironwood is already trying to recruit you... and while I won't take up much more of your time during your date, I simply want to request that you don't forget about Vale.”

"Oh, I have no plans to leave Vale... it's my home after all. You won't be getting rid off me anytime soon." Shiro joked casually, still rubbing his foot against her slit. "If Atlas wants me, they'll have to learn to share... but now isn't the time for business talk. It is my day off, after all."

"Of course, and I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you." the councilwoman said with another bow. "We'll have to discuss this further when we both have more time... would you be opposed to meeting me in private?"

"Of course not, here... my Secretaries number. I'm sure we can find a time when we are both free." Shiro replied smoothly, utterly unconcerned by the very powerful woman's attention.

Saying their goodbyes, she spent a moment to reconsider her opinion of Shiro... she knew he basically owned the Vale entertainment industry, but for a councillor to know him by name? That Atlas wanted to recruit him?

Staring at him, she watched in bemusement as he watched the Councilwoman's ass as she left, his lips twitching.

...Just how powerful was he?

**\- Later - **

Heading back to the penthouse, she fell against his shoulder as the elevator took them back home, wincing slightly.

She was going to pay for all that alcohol tomorrow... champagne in the limo, wine at dinner, then a few cocktails in the club as they danced, she was just going to have to hide in her bed for the entire day.

...Still worth it.

Free drinks were the best drinks, and when Shiro was footing the bill for everything, she couldn't stop herself from going wild.

...She needed to work out when her hangover went away to work off those three deserts. Wait, how many calories are there in semen?

Something she'd have to look up later, she might have to adjust her diet... she'd swallowed three loads today already.

One in the limo on the way to the restaurant, one under the table of the restaurant, and one in the club toilets, which was weird since he lived upstairs.

“You're both back? Wait... Coco's drunk?! Just how much did you drink?” Velvet asked as the elevator door opened, looking over them in shock.

“T-turns out I shouldn't have had that seventh cocktail... or downed the champagne.” she admitted with a laugh as Shiro helped her walk into the penthouse, helping her to the living room and sitting her down.

“...Dammit Coco, this always happens.” Velvet scolded, making her laugh.

“I'm gonna get her to bed... but first, have you followed my orders?” Shiro asked, turning to the suddenly blushing Vel.

“Erm... I- Yes, Sir!” Vel stuttered out, the attention on her again as Coco started giggling, finding her embarrassment far too funny.

“That's a good girl...” Shiro replied calmly, Velvet's ears twitching like mad at the praise, a sign she was happy... it was one of the reasons she supported Shiro's clear seduction of Vel, she wanted it almost as much as he did. “But I can't just take your word for it... show me, or would you rather I feel for the 'evidence'?” he asked, making her face burn so hot Coco could feel it from her seat, still giggling to herself drunkenly.

“Erm... I... I'll show!” Vel said quickly, grabbing the hem of her maid skirt quickly, closing her eyes as she lifted it, revealing the pale, thicc thighs to her and Shiro. Vel ran around and jumped a lot, and Rabbits were natural jumpers, so Rabbit Faunus had naturally amazing legs.

As the skirt was finally pulled above her waist, Coco burst into further giggles, making Vel's eyes shoot open.

“You're wet! Vel-vel is a naughty bunny!” she giggled, staring at the wet trail along her inner thigh, marks from where Velvet had been wiping up her own juices to stop them from leaking past the bottom of her skirt, her lower lips puffy and red from her repeated attempts to clean herself up.

"Coco! Like you can talk, you have cum on your glasses." Velvet retorted, making her pause as she lifted a finger and wiped along the top of her sun-glasses, giggling as she saw the sticky white cum on her finger before she licked it clean.

  
“Well, that's because I sucked Shiro's dick... like four times? Three times? I sucked a lot of dick.” she admitted with a shrug. “Stop being such a prude, Vel... haven't you had fun walking around like that? I saw you save the photo I sent you... I bet you wish Shiro had stuck around so you could 'accidentally' bend over near him, flashing your tight bunny ass at him. 'Oh, Please master, don't breed my slutty pussy with your thick human dick, I didn't mean to tempt you!” she moaned out, trying to imitate Vel's accent as the cute bunny girl went bright red.

“Coco! I'm- I... I've finished for the day, goodbye!” Vel yelped out, rushing to the elevator and leaving immediately as Coco giggled to herself.

She'd forgotten to get changed first or get her underwear back.

“That was mean... I approve, now, let's get you to bed...” Shiro said, lifting her up and tossing him over his shoulder with a smirk.

  
“You're just horny again.” Coco said, a faux-grumble to her tone.

Hearing him laugh in response, she didn't put up a fight as she was carried to his bedroom and tossed on the bed.

  
“Wait! I like this dress... you aren't ripping this one off.” she said quickly, unzipping her dress and pulling it off, tossing it over to his chair.

Her underwear were long gone, her bra in the limo and her thong still in Shiro's pocket as he stripped off, grinning down at her.

“Look...” she started, her words slightly slurred from the constant drinks. “I actually kinda like you, more than I did any of my other clients... but I'm not giving up my virginity just yet, you can do whatever the hell you want... but that big fat dick isn't going in here.” she said, spreading her pussy lips with her fingers as she spread her legs.

"Anything I want, huh?" Shiro said, walking towards the bed with his massive dick standing proud, swaying with each step... looking at it now she could hardly believe she had it all in her mouth earlier.

Pausing for a moment, she nodded to him, spinning over onto her front as she stuck her ass up slightly.

“Yes, Daddy... anything you want.” she said with a sultry look over her shoulder, waggling her ass at him.

She'd never done anal before... but Shiro deserved a reward, and he could already have her mouth and tits whenever he wanted. It was either this or spread her legs and let him pound her pussy.

Having to sit on a comfy pillow tomorrow was the lesser evil.

“Such a good girl... I need to do something nice for Velvet from convincing you to come here...” Shiro said with a chuckle, climbing onto the bed with a smirk as he crawled towards her, stroking his shaft gently in preparation, a bottle of...

"...Do you just always stock Lube in your room?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as he poured some of the slick oil down onto her buttocks, rubbing it in between her cheeks, his fingers brushing against her tight, untouched sphincter.

"Obviously." Shiro drawled, pausing for a moment as he pushed his middle finger against her rosebud, pushing it into her slowly. "You never know when you're going to be fucking a tight ass, and it's good to be prepared."

“Y-Oooh... you live a pretty interesting life.” she giggled as he slowly pumped his finger into her asshole, making her bite her lip as she looked at his hand and then his dick...

That was a big difference... and she felt full with just a finger.

“That I do... now, you sure about this?” he asked, pulling his finger back and moving forwards, his shaft resting between her cheeks as he gently thrust forwards, hot-dogging her ass, his balls slapping into her pussy with each thrust causing her to moan as a jolt of pleasure ran through her.

“I... am absolutely not, to be honest.” Coco admitted with a drunken giggle, another moan leaving her. “But who cares! You're a big bad club owner, right? Taking advantage of a drunken slut should be your typical Thursday night.” she giggled, making him laugh. “Just shut up and pound my ass already, you basically own it after all.”

"That I do... it's nice that you understand that." Shiro chuckled, spanking her slightly, pausing to grope the firm flesh with a smirk. Pulling back, he lined himself up, and the only warning she had was a cold smirk before he slammed forwards, the entire length of his fat dick ramming into her asshole, ripping away her anal virginity.

“T-there it is...” she moaned out, a mixture of pain and unexpected pleasure filling her body as he immediately started to rut into her, slamming down like a jack-hammer as he penetrated her bowels without a care. “The a-asshole I knew was beneath the nice guy act.” she said with a groan, his hand reaching around her and practically mauling her tits as his spare hand gripped her hair and yanked it back, forcing her head from the bed.

“Smart girl... yeah, your 'Daddy' isn't a nice guy.” Shiro laughed, pounding her into the bed with long brutal thrusts, leaning forwards and kissing her shoulder before he bit down on it, making her whimper in pain... the pain wasn't enough to detract from the baffling amount of pleasure she was feeling, each thrust making her moan as her pussy started leaking juices all over the bed, moans and whimpers filling the room. “And you still sold yourself to me... Daddy's little girl is a bit of a whore, aren't you?” he asked, slapping her ass roughly, making her ass ripple as he laughed.

  
“Y-yes... Daddy... I've been a bad, b-bad girl. I'm a g-greedy slut... selling my ass from clothes.” she moaned out, almost like a confession, a growing feeling of shame and embarrassment filling her as she realised she'd really done it.

After all that time, she spent claiming she'd never do insertion for money... how long did it take for her to give up her ass for presents? How long would it be before she was taking his seed into her womb for a new necklace or pair of glasses?

"P-punish me... daddy. Ruin your slutty girl's ass with your b-big fat dick. I-I need a big strong daddy to keep me in check." she moaned, letting the shame overrun her as Shiro laughed at her.

“As you wish, you little whore. Brace yourself, slut...” he growled, yanking her hair back before he truly sped up, the entire bed frame shaking as he hammered into her, sheathing himself in her as his crotch slammed into her ass.

She'd be feeling this in the morning...

“Your ass is mine... and I'm gonna fuck it till you pass out, then I'm gonna fuck it some more.” he growled, still slamming into her as she gripped the bed-sheets, tearing them slightly as she moaned out loud... better hope the room was sound-proofed, otherwise the whole penthouse was hearing her moans.

As her first climax hit her, she ripped the bed-sheets to shreds, her eyes starting to roll back in her head from the baffling amount of sheer unadulterated pleasure, more than she'd ever felt before.

“F-fuck...” she moaned out, making him laugh, still slamming into her.

“Yeah, that's the idea.” Shiro deadpanned, thrusting into her without a care, his tone completely steady even as she clenched her bowels down on his shaft. “Still... it's not fair you cumming by yourself, brace yourself... I'm about to paint your insides white.” he said as he sheathed himself inside her again, stopping still as his dick twitched deep in her asshole, thick seed flooding her bowels, the sudden warmth forcing her to cum again... and again and again as her vision darkened, fading as endless pleasure overcame her.

As she finally collapsed, falling face-first on the bed, she heard a chuckle, and some words in the distance, words she'd forget when the morning came, something she would blame on the alcohol.

“Huh... times ten pleasure might have been too much, eh, I'll adjust her implant when I'm finished with her.”

**\- Shiro -**

Pulling out of the stretched asshole, I cum again, covering Coco's breasts and face this time, hopping off the bed, leaving her coated in our mixed juices.

I decided to let her keep her pussy untouched, for now... but that just means her tight little ass has taken the full brunt of my lust.

All in all, this experiment has been an excellent success, Coco's obedience has been easily raised to almost max in almost a single day, even if she hasn't gained that much affection. She sees her body as a trade-able resource, solidifying that and making her see this as a simple trade makes for easy obedience, but it makes affection harder to get since this isn't a loving relationship, but merely a business transaction, Coco's body for my wealth and gifts.

Alcohol doesn't make the mind of my target any more malleable through technology... unfortunately, disappointing but expected.

Plus Velvet seems to be heading down the path to being my 'ideal maid'. An obedient and adoring slut for her master. Velvet is a natural submissive, so pushing and melding her to my desires is relatively easy.

Heading to my lab, I stretch for a moment looking over my dozens of started projects, my mind wanders when I work, so I usually have a dozen or two projects running at once to keep me entertained...

My Grimm Repelling Shield is coming along nicely, a powerful tool that when completed should be able to be set up in Villages or Cities to send out a powerful signal that drives away Grimm... triggering their barely existent self-preservation instincts usually only seen in the older, and smarter, Grimm.

I want to improve it more before I offer it to any Kingdoms. It works, but not as well as I would want it too.

Looking over my other projects, I pass over the personal shield generator, Aura piercing bullets, Anti-Grimm turrets, Food Synthesizer (Energy-to-Matter conversion is complicated as fuck...), Dust Manufacturing device (Dust leaves traces in the air when used, so I made a device that draws in those traces and refines them back into usable Dust of pretty much any kind, but I need to work on its efficiency since it's basically useless with how little it makes at the moment), cloning device (still got a load of bugs I need to work on), My Life-Model Decoys, Grimm-tracking Satellite (I need a much larger facility to manufacture it) and almost finished 'Danger-Room' plans.

I've been looking into ways of increasing my people's usefulness, taking into count their abilities and Semblances as I look into ways to equip them with better gear to increase their effectiveness.

Sending a call for one of my minions to come to me (including sending a jolt of adrenaline to wake her up) I get to work on their upgrades.

It doesn't take long for the loud knocking on my lab door to make me smile, she's made such good progress.

  
“Come in.” I order, unlocking the door mentally.

“Your booty-call has arrived! Nora Valkyrie, here as summoned, Master!” Nora cheers happily as she enters the lab, kicking the door open without a care.

Looking over at her, I smirk seeing her already naked body. Impressive that I've already trained her body enough for her lower lips to have already grown wet in preparation.

“Come in, Nora... and lock the door, would you?” I say calmly, finishing the plans my new toy as I start the fabricator.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Nora replies immediately, locking the door and rushing over to me with a broad, somewhat maniacal grin.

Note to self, the adrenals used to eliminate tiredness have... unexpected results on people which a hyperactive personality.

“So, boss man. What's it gonna be today? Doggy? Rough Anal?! Want me to suck your dick while you work? Ooh! Is it missionary with hand-holding?” she rambles, bouncing around as she does, her breasts swaying as she does.

“Maybe later, I just need to confirm something first... your semblance increases your strength when you are shocked, correct?” I ask calmly, making her nod.

"Yup! I got zapped by lightning, and then I was all like... Wa-cha!" she explains, throwing a mock punch. "Things went boom, and then Grimm went flying!"

“And does it have an upper limit?”

  
“...I have no idea!” Nora helpfully says.

"Wonderful. What is your favourite colour?" I ask, making her pause.

"Erm... Orange! No, Brown? Pancakes are brown, right? Wait... Green, no Pink! Maybe White? White's cool... Nope, Pink." Nora rambles as I consider accepting her offer for a blowjob just to put that rambling mouth to better use.

“Pink it is.” I say, altering the cosmetics of the gadget I am building.

“Is that my weapon? Did it always have that thingie on it?” she asks, losing interest in what I'm doing. “What's this trigger do-” she continues, the sounds of electrocution filling the room as she lets out a scream.

“It sends a powerful voltage of electricity through the body of the person holding it... so you aren't immune to the pain of electricity even if it doesn't hurt you? Interesting.” I add calmly, watching her shake as the electricity courses through her body.

“Oww...”

“Simply put, your dislike of pain is the only thing preventing you from becoming a truly powerful warrior. We'll work on that.” I say calmly.

“...How? Getting zapped really hurts you know?” Nora replied, shaking her hand slightly.

“Simple. We will simply train you to take pleasure from the pain... by the time I am done, you'll be a magnificent pain-slut, getting off on the agony. This will allow you to shock yourself without losing control in battle, greatly increasing your Semblances usefulness, by the time you head off to Beacon, you'll be a true powerhouse.” I explain.

“...smaller words?” she asks after a moment.

"...The zaps will make you feel good, then you get to smash all the kneecaps and Grimm you want to." I shorten, watching the stars appear in her eyes as she dashes towards me, grabbing my hands and clasping them as she kneels, staring up at me in awe.

“Teach me the ways of the pain-slut, almighty Master!” she begs, bouncing around on her knees, her breasts flying around enticingly as she does.

**[The Childhood Friend] – Nora Valkyrie [50]**

**A Story you've seen and heard a thousand times before, a boy and a girl who are 'just really good friends' even after all the sexual tension. Now, these friends are far more likely to submit themselves to you if you pose any kind of threat to their beloved 'friend', whether it's physical, emotional, or whatever else. **

"Of course... I've also added electric inlays to your Hunter Outfit, the one I took from you when you were captured, so when you wear it, it will shock you at an adjustable voltage consistently, theoretically allowing you to keep your 'charge' for far longer." I say standing up and pulling her up with me. "That does mean you are too no longer wear underwear, though."

“Right! Erm... your machine just went 'Ding'.” Nora helpfully points out, making me smirk.  
  
“So it did... then your gifts are ready.” I say, extracting the tools I made.

"Pink Dicks? They kinda look like yours..." Nora adds, looking them over calmly, unphased by the sexual nature of her gift.

"That's because they are based on a mold of mine Neo made a while ago, both of these have a powerful energy source within them, and can shock you with adjustable voltages on command, either Vocal Commands from either you or me or by Scroll. Insert them in your ass and pussy please." I order calmly, watching her immediately obey.

She's used to having my dick inside her now anyway, this is nothing new for her as she stuffs them almost entirely inside her with a lewd moan, no shame as she blatantly gropes her own tits, playing with her hardened nipples.

"Keep those in at all times when I'm not fucking you. They're adjusted slightly to help keep them inside you even when you're moving rapidly, so they shouldn't fall out. Now... NS Command: Shock Level 3." I say calmly, smirking at the immediate scream as electricity courses through her body, making her collapse to her knees, panting slightly. "It goes up to level ten... but let's start smaller. NS Command: Shock Level 1, Vibrate."

“Ooooohhh....” she moans out as her body shakes.

“I want you to keep shocking yourself as you go about your day, start at level one and when you get used to that... move up to the next level. Your weapon puts out the equivalent of a level seven, so you need to get used to at least that much before you go to Beacon.”

“G-got it... NS C-Command: Shock Level 1, VibrateeEeeeee....”

“Good girl... now, get up and follow me.” I say, calmly unlocking the lab and walking out of it, watching her shakily rise up ad follow behind, shocking herself every minute or so, making her stumble.

Heading to the sex dungeon, I calmly start setting things up as Nora obediently waits, the occasional sounds of moaning and pained cries coming from behind me.

“What're we doing here, boss man? My holes are kinda occupied at the moment... except my mouth, you want that blowjob now?” Nora asked casually.

  
“Not quite... you sent me a message claiming you had convinced Ren of the benefits of submission, so it's time to test that. If he succeeds, he can join you in Beacon as promised.”

And if he fails, I get to use him as an example to the others of the downsides to disobedience.

**\- Ghira -**

Arriving in Vale had been enlightening... if only for how heavily he was questioned, searched and generally treated like a piece of garbage by the authorities...

The White Fang's insanity had clearly done precisely what he had feared it would, and even if Sienna had realised how many enemies she was making and switched methods, it might very well be too little too late for the Faunus in Vale.

Or it would be... if the very person he was here to meet wasn't doing so much work in helping his kind.

It made a strange contradiction, Shiro was helping Faunus and the less fortunate through Vale, reducing homelessness and making sure people weren't starving when there was food to spare being wasted. He even owned the cheap motel that Ghira was staying in, making sure his staff treated Faunus fairly.

On the other hand... he had fought the White Fang, and enslaved his daughter, forcing his wife into the same slavery to save their daughter. Then he sent videos of them both getting fucked by him just to taunt him.

Tomorrow, before the club opened... he'd head to the giant skyscraper and met the man who was simultaneously the bane of his existence and the saviour of Vales Faunus.

Time to meet the man who was fucking his wife and daughter.

**\- Bonus Scene - Ironwood - **

Nothing was ever easy...

Looking over the report on Shiro Eis, he sighed to himself, taking a moment to rub his head, trying to minimise his migraine.

Shiro wanting to meet him in person was perfectly fine, it showed wisdom not to agree to a deal without meeting the person he was dealing with, and he had no problems meeting the young genius in person.

The Teleporter Shiro had sent was baffling... and game-changing... if it really worked. Teleportation was decades away with Atlas's current tech, at the most optimistic prediction, so the fact that a teen from Vale had worked it out was both amazing... and worrying.

  
What else did he have?

The problems started almost immediately after Camille got back... first of all, Robyn Hill and Willow Schnee's new alliance. They'd both made it very clear that Shiro was to be treated like royalty while he was here...

The fact that Shiro had the power to make Willow Schnee, the most powerful businesswoman in Atlas, drop her campaign and throw her resources behind Robyn was somewhat worrying... Robyn's ascension to Councilwoman was all but guaranteed at this point, which meant Shiro had the protection (and possible the control of) both a powerful businesswoman and a councilwoman.

Then he had the Vale Council throwing threats at him if he tried taking away the Golden Child of Vale. They were downright hostile at the idea of Shiro, and his resources, leaving Vale. He understood why, but it made any deals far harder with two councils sticking their noses in.

To make things worse, Ozpin admitted that Shiro had magic (hypothesising that his Magic was strengthening the teenager's brain) and that he wanted to take him to Beacon as Glynda's apprentice.

It was ridiculous, with the Grimm Queen's servants clearly interested in him, they should bring him to Atlas and keep him safe here, where his mind could be put to use against her.

Worse still, the White Fang seemed to have some interest in him... as did the Vacou General, Swain.

Wasn't that a shitshow? He had no idea what was happening in Vacou after Swain's uprising, they'd locked Vacou down... banning trade and travel with all the other kingdoms... which raised a question.

  
Where were they getting their Dust? They weren't trading for it, neither did they have any Dust mines... and every attempt to send an agent into Vacou had ended with the agent just vanishing.

Sometimes turning up dead in the middle of Atlas, miles away from where they went missing.

It was... worrying, not least of his worries was that Shade Academy had stopped communicating with them, and they still had the Relic of Destruction... not to mention rumours of a young girl showing the powers of the Summer Maiden in the deserts of Vacou.

Then again, there were also reports of someone with powers similar to the Summer Maiden in Salem's ever-growing faction, so he wasn't sure what to believe any more.

Shiro had the eyes of the entirety of Remnant on him... and it was getting in the way.

Then there was the next problem... his scientists, the best in Remnant... had no idea who the teleporter worked. They'd dismantled it in the hopes of working it out (not finding any traces of dust, but instead a tiny blue circular device barely the size of his fist that was apparently it's energy source).

Watching Arthur Watts throw a tantrum when he realised he couldn't work out a single thing about it was hilarious, and he'd saved the security footage for when the smug asshole was being a prick (he'd forever deny that it was him that played it during a full debriefing, but the dick frankly had it coming, and he needed some stress relief), but what didn't help was that they barely knew how to put it back together and set it up, even with the in depths instructions it came with.

It would be humiliating to have to call Shiro and admit they'd broken his technology when they were supposed to be the best.

But they needed his help...

A terrorist group named Talon (unknown whether they were linked to Salem) had tried to steal the Relic of Creation, the only thing keeping Atlas in the sky. They'd very nearly succeeded, almost kidnapping Fria (who they shouldn't have even known about) and forcing her to open the Vault.

If they had succeeded, Atlas would have fallen from the sky, landing on Mantle and destroying both cities, effectively destroying the Kingdom of Atlas in a single move.

Their leader, known only as Doomfist, had a simple philosophy. That conflict made men strong, and he'd decided that Atlas and its people had grown too soft, too reliant on their technology.

Atlas's Technological advancements had made things too easy for Atlesians, and easy times made weak men. So Doomfist sought to make times hard again so the survivors would grow strong. The weak have no place in Doomfist's ideal world.

It made something obvious, he needed a backup for if the Relic was stolen, a way to keep Atlas in the air even without the unlimited power of the Relic... which is why he wanted the teen who built a zero-g bike with no outside help and no Dust.

He couldn't move the city without raising a panic... and if it was discovered how close they were to destruction, the fear would lure the Grimm in hordes.

So he needed the genius with a possibly magic brain on his side, even if that meant dealing with so many people.

“You called for me, General?” Winter's voice pulled him away from his reading, making him lock his eyes on the saluting Specialist.

"I did... thank you for coming." he said calmly, ignoring the light blush on her face. He knew she had feelings for him, but he couldn't return them. One, it would be highly unprofessional for a General to be in a relationship with a Specialist. Two, if he accepted and anyone found out, it'd damage his reputation, hers as well... Jacques Schnee would have happily blackmailed them over it, and even with him gone he couldn't let his guard down around Willow, she might be easier to deal with, but she could be just as ruthless. Three, he didn't really want to be her outlet for her daddy issues. And finally... she just wasn't his type. He had a woman he cared for deeply, even if it was unrequited... and the submissive specialist just wasn't for him.

He preferred domineering woman his own age... especially blondes with glasses.

“Tell me, what do you think of your new-found brother?” he asked calmly, making her frown slightly.

  
“I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet... but Weiss and Mother have had nothing but good things to say about him. He turned down mothers offer to become the Heir of the Schnee Dust Company.” she started making him frown.

  
Did he do it out of kindness, a lack of ambition (no, can't be that... his aggressive expansion in Vale showed a great deal of ambition) or because he could control the SDC even without the Heir position?

"He's... incredibly smart, rumoured to be a good fighter despite never attending a Combat School. He owns most of Vale's entertainment business after some very aggressive expansions... he' s rumoured to be incredibly lustful and hedonistic. I believe he made sexual advances to both our mother and sister, though neither have outright confirmed it." she admitted making his eyebrows raise. "I can't speculate further without more information."

“I see... to put it simply, Atlas needs his intellect on our side, it wouldn't be an over-exaggeration to say that it might just affect the fate of every man, woman and child in Atlas and Mantle.” he admitted, making her eyes widen. “He has agreed to meet with me, but I believe he is well aware of how many groups are interested in him, and his own importance... as shameful as it is, Atlas is dealing from the weaker position with him, and that cannot stand. Atlas is the strongest Kingdom, the most advanced, we are the bulwark in between the dangers of this world, and it's inhabitants... we cannot be weak." James said seriously, watching Winter straighten up. "We need to be the ones dealing from a position of power, and that means we need information. Shiro is very difficult to get information on, his tower all but impenetrable and his servers protected so well, even our best can't access them due to them using a different system than the rest of Remnant, likely one invented by Shiro himself."

“I understand, General... what are my orders.” Winter asked immediately.

"Our investigation into him has revealed a single weakness... a fondness for women. The best of Atlas could only tell us that a teenage boy liked women, something I could have told them without days of investigation." he scoffed. A week of investigation to tell him that a teenager liked sex? Might as well have spent the week trying to see if water was really wet. He almost punched the specialist that reported that 'intel'. "We need more information, anything we can use, and I can only see one path to truly pierce his defences... despite his independence, he does seem to care for his family. I want you to use that against him, when he comes to Atlas, he'll be going to the Schnee Mansion where the Teleportation Device is being set up on your mother's insistence... I want you to get close to him, learn his secrets as subtly as you can. Shiro will be a large player in the game from now on, and we need a better handle on him." he ordered. Was it scummy to use a familial relationship to his advantage? Yes.

But there were times when honour had to be tossed aside.

“I understand, Sir... should I follow protocol... or is this a mission where it's completion takes priority over all else?” Winter asked hesitantly, making him almost flinch knowing what she was asking.

If Shiro had really made sexual approaches on his mother and little sister, he would likely do the same to his big sister... something he could see that she understood as well.

She was asking whether she should toss aside her pride and honour to complete this assignment. Winter Schnee, one of the best Specialists in Atlas, a paragon of dignity and decorum that all Atlesian Hunters and Huntresses should look up to was asking whether she should disgrace herself on his orders.

...The fate of Atlas could rely on gaining Shiro's service. At the very least, Atlas's position as the most technologically advanced nation was at risk, and that was something that he, the council of Atlas, and even the people who prided themselves as Atlesians could not stand.

"I expect you to give your all for this assignment, no matter what it takes. For this mission, all rules and protocol are to be ignored." Ironwood ordered, his tone carefully blank, catching the barely noticeable flinch from Winter as he did, the slight hurt in her eyes as she saluted.

If he hadn't worked with her for so long, he would have missed it completely.

“Understood, Sir. I will get close to my target, no matter the cost.” Winter said obediently.

"That will be all." he said, dismissing her, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes any more.

As she left, he leaned back with a sigh, glancing back at the report on Shiro, as he poured himself a drink and downed it.

Camille was the best Specialist in Atlas... but she was very logical. She didn't take into account emotions or decency when she made a plan. It was what made her so deadly and efficient.

_All signs from Target S.E displayed a single weakness, a very powerful libido and a hedonistic personality. Scans of his office showed high-level traces of semen and other sexual juices indicating regular sexual activities with multiple different women, Robyn Hill showed signs of rough sexual activities upon leaving the club, and a recorded conversation (recording in File R.H) of Robyn and her team indicated that he had agreed to help her in exchange for them submitting to sexual slavery to him. He demonstrated a large amount of lust towards myself, even with my age and augmentation, indicating an extensive range in sexual appetites. Unfortunately, my orders to deliver the Teleportation Device meant I was unable to submit to his lusting as a method of getting closer to him and gathering more intel. My advice would be to keep attractive female Atlesians near him while he is in Atlas, such as Myself, Ciel Soleil, Elm Ederne or Harriet Bree with orders to spy on him and use his lust against him (possibly Neon Katt as well but I would not advise informing her of any spying duties due to her psychological evaluation indicating she is a poor choice for espionage). He shows a remarkable attachment to his 'Harem', especially the criminal assassin Neo (File N.P), and infiltrating his Harem with Atlesian loyalists will likely cause him to assist Atlas not out of love for the Kingdom, but to please his 'Lovers'. Specialist Caitlyn and her new apprentice' Vi (File V.X) are also a possible choice, but their grudge with the Anarchist known as Jinx would be problematic due to her position in his Harem (File J.X), so I would advise ordering them to return from their hunt before they endanger relations with S.E along with using a pardon for the Anarchist as a potential bargaining point. It is unknown what the connection between S.E and the thief Roman Torchwick is, but judging from his close relationship with Torchwick's adopted daughter and his former work as a smuggler, along with Torchwick's apparent willing retirement to a holiday resort in Mistral under a false name, it is most likely positive and a pardon for R.T and N.P could also prove to be useful bargaining chips in the future. _

Sighing to himself, he sat back with a frown.

James Ironwood, the Pimp of Atlas.

For the greater good... not only of Atlas, but of all of Remnant, Shiro needed to be recruited, protected from those who would use his knowledge and genius for evil, and directed to use his talent where it would benefit the world the most.

If throwing away his honour and sacrificing the dignity of his female subordinates meant fewer people would die in this endless war with Salem, so be it.

How could things like honour, pride, dignity and self-respect measure up to the lives of those he was sworn to protect?

**Authors Note: I find it hilarious that Shiro... fucking Shiro, is in any way a force for good. But he really is helping the people of Vale, for his own benefit, sure, but he's doing it all the same. **

**When your starving and homeless, does it really matter that the man who feeds and houses you is just using you for loyal labour? **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	20. Attack of the body-snatchers!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20: Attack of the body-snatchers!**

**\- Qrow Branwen - **

Slamming into Raven's tight pussy again, he came with a primal roar.

  
“You fucking piece of shit, get off me! I'm going to cut that dick off the moment I get free.” she growled, spitting at him as he grinned, pulling out and watching his seed leak from him teenaged slit.

Looking over the younger Raven, her Beacon Uniform all torn and ripped, tears in the corner of her eyes, he smirked.

Shiro had sent him a machine that let him alter her appearance, and it came with quite a few presets...

He could custom design his own if he wanted to, but why bother when he had so many presets to choose from?

Summer Rose (Adult), Summer Rose (Beacon), Raven Branwen (Beacon) had all seen a lot of use. It even came with a set of clothing that could be altered to match... basically whatever he chose.

Did he want to see seventeen year old Summer in a slutty maid outfit? No problem. Adult Raven dressed like a street corner prostitute? Sure. Teenage Raven in nothing but a tiny leather thong? Why not. The clothes were weird, no matter how much he tore them, he could put them into the machine and they'd come out fixed in whatever shape he wanted them.

Shiro was a fucking genius, and it almost scared him.

The programming had improved as well, making her more life-like than ever as she cursed and screamed at him. It made him happy Shiro had sent some people to his apartment to sound-proof it with a note that his neighbours had called the police, and that he was an idiot.

  
No judgement over keeping the sexbot... sorry, 'Companion Bot'.

“Companion Bot, Standby mode.” he said with a stretch, untying her and putting her in the large pod so he could change her appearance again.

As he got dressed, so he could act out another part, he looked over the options.

Honestly? He was having the time of his life, and Shiro actually thanked him for 'heavily testing the prototype'. Apparently, Taiyang hadn't changed his bots appearance even once so Shiro wasn't getting enough data on that setting.

Heh, 'testing'. Sure.

Going into his used settings, he smirked as he saw that it had auto-saved several.

Glynda Goodwitch, Horny Teacher, Slutty Teacher Outfit. Raven Branwen, Captured Bandit, Bandit Outfit. Summer Rose, Cheating Wife, Hunter Outfit. Winter Schnee, Reluctant Subordinate, Atlantean Specialist Uniform.

Going over his options, he paused for a moment seeing one he had never used before...

He shouldn't... it was wrong.

Well... was it? It was just a machine?

Selecting it before he could talk himself out of it, he watched the pod come to life before it opened up.

“Hey... Drunkle Qrow.” Yang's voice said, a sheepish look on the sexbots face as he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking over the perfect replica of her Hunters outfit.

He shouldn't do this... but was it really any different than using Raven's appearance?

  
“What's up, kid?” he asked, like he hadn't put in the setting.

"Okay... you can't tell dad, but long story short... I kinda smashed up a bar? Yeah, I know... I know... but I just lost my temper, alright? I kinda owe the owners... a lot of money to pay for the repairs, and I don't have that much so..." she trailed off, giving him a look.

  
“So you want me to pay for it?” Qrow replied, giving her an annoyed look.

“Yup... dad would ground me till the end of time, so I was hoping you could help? Come on, aren't I your favourite niece?” Yang said, standing in front of him with a cocky smirk.

  
“No, Ruby is.” he admitted with a shrug. “That's a lot of money, Kid... being a teacher doesn't pay that well.”

“Come on...” she whined. “I'll make it worth your while? Need your apartment cleaning? Come on... name your price.”

“I could hire a dozen maids for that price, what could possibly worth that much Lien?” he asked with a fake scowl, making her smirk.

“Fine... let's stop playing pretend. What do you want for it? I've seen the looks you give me you old perv... I'll give stroke you off if you pay up?” she offered, her smirk growing confident as she stared at him, making the gesture of stroking a dick with her hand.

  
“A handjob? For that much? Someone's got a high opinion of themselves.” he laughed, making her roll her eyes.

  
“Fine, fair enough... want a blowjob? Or do you want these?” she asked, pulling her jacket off and her crop-top up, exposing her massive breasts, each topped with a large puffy pink nipple. “Want to feel these puppies wrapped around your dick? I've seen you looking, but don't worry... everyone does.” Yang said with a proud smirk.

“Still not enough, not for this much money... tell you what, you do whatever I want for the night, and then I'll pay your debt off.” Qrow offered making her scowl for a moment before she shrugged.

“Get any cum in my hair and I'm breaking your dick off... other than that, fine. I'm on the pill so if you're gonna finish, do it inside.” Yang said with a bored shrug, dropping to her knees and crawling towards him, undoing his belt and fishing his dick out, giving it a few small strokes. “Now, you want to start small, or are we skipping straight to the main course?”

“You talk too much... get sucking.” he ordered with a smirk, watching her lean forwards with a roll of her eyes, her lips parting as she started to give him a frankly mind-blowing blowjob.

Yang was a virgin with barely any experience, he knew that... she'd also punch him in the dick with Ember Celia if he even suggested this, but that didn't mean he had to keep things that realistic.

That was the joy of these bots...

Staring down into her violet eyes, he repeated to himself that this was no different than using Raven, and really... Yang was one of the hottest girls in Patch, a few drunken wet dreams proved that he knew that... he'd never touch her in real life... but this wasn't her.

“You have issues.” a voice made his eyes widen, his head swivelling to the window he was sure he closed, seeing Raven sat on the windowsill, watching him with bored eyes.

“Like you're one to talk.” he growled out, not stopping Yang-bot as she obediently sucked his dick. “What do you want?”

"I want to know where you got that thing, the men of the tribe are getting restless since I stopped them from raiding while we lay low from Salem, they can't take any civilians as playthings, so they're getting rowdy, and there aren't that many women in the tribe. Every night there's a fight when some drunk tries fucking one of the tribe's woman and they fight back, sometimes the woman wins, sometimes they get passed around by the men. Some of the fucks even ganged up and tried to ambush me, and I can't afford to keep killing my own men." Raven said bluntly, making him scowl. "Vernal and Xayah have managed to avoid it so far, but things aren't pretty."

  
And she wondered why he left? The Branwen Tribe were quite literally the scum of Remnant.

"So just fuck them yourself, be a good leader and take care of her people's needs." Qrow said mockingly, watching her eyes narrow. "What happened to 'Sex is just another bartering tool'."

“I need to be respected, and they aren't going to respect anyone they've gang-banged. Now, talk... unless you'd like this little scene to be sent to little Yang? Shouldn't I be a good mother and warn her that her uncles lusting for her?” Raven said jeeringly, her Scroll filming as he paled.

...Fuck. Sorry, Shiro.

**\- Ren – (Warning: Trap, Yaoi, Pegging)**

Being let out of his cell might seem like a good thing, but it really wasn't.

Being let out usually meant Neo was bored and he was her entertainment for the day, which meant hours of pain and humiliation before she got bored again and wandered off.

When Shiro casually strutted into his cell, he let out a sigh of relief despite himself, seeing no sign of the demon, even Shiro chuckled, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Don't worry... Neo's busy tonight.” Shiro laughed, making his face flush at the amused tone. “Get up and follow me, Nora's waiting for us.” he ordered after a moment, turning and leaving without waiting for his reply.

He didn't need to, Shiro might be the lesser evil compared to Neo, but he was still an evil all the same, and he was smarter than Neo, the simple comment that Nora was waiting for him making him jump up, quickly following behind the older teen.

Heading through the sex dungeon and into the lavishly decorated bedroom attached to it, he paused for a moment as he spotted his childhood friend.

“W-why is she doing that?” he asked hesitantly, watching Nora do jumping jacks on the bed, completely naked, her breasts bouncing lewdly, despite himself he felt himself grow hard at the sight of her happily bouncing and spinning, a grin on her face.

"...I have no idea, to be honest, she was laying down when I left." Shiro replied as he watched her bounce. It struck him for a moment that Shiro's tone sounded exactly like his did when people asked him why Nora was doing... Nora things. "Nora, why are you bouncing?"

“I was bored waiting, you took too long!” Nora replied immediately, making his heart skip a beat at her tone, expecting her to be immediately punished. Glancing at Shiro, he watched in confusion as he simply chuckled to himself. “Besides, look at how much they bounce! You were right, the pancakes are definitely going to my boobs and ass.”

“I was gone for two minutes... Nora, get down and come here.” Shiro ordered with an almost fond sigh, making Nora jump from the bed, trying to do a flip as she landed on her face in front of them, immediately pumping back up as the telltale sign of Aura flashed, protecting her from the fall.

Nora... had her Aura back? She was trusted enough to be given her powers? Glancing around, his eyes widened seeing Nora's hunter uniform and Magnhild sitting on a table... next to a pair of dildos. He'd even given Nora her weapon back... he knew she was going to Beacon, but she was allowed to have her weapon so close to Shiro?

He was that sure of her loyalty?

As she jumped up, her naked body bounced again, drawing his eyes despite his best efforts, now that she wasn't moving so much, he could clearly see the thick white liquid that was slowly leaking out of her slightly stretched pussy.

“Heya Rennie! Like what you see? I mean, you obviously do... look how hard you are! Huh... it's kinda small? Does it get bigger? Never-mind, size isn't everything!” Nora rambled happily, each word a dagger to his pride. “I'd let you touch my big badonkadonks... but Master kinda owns my body, so it's not really up to me... anyway, what're we doing, Master?” she asked quickly, turning to the stripping Shiro, her eyes shooting down to his own manhood as it flopped out of his boxers.

She didn't say anything, didn't need to, as her eyes flickered between his barely three-inch shaft, courtesy of whatever Shiro did to make him so... feminine, and Shiro's far larger one, maybe more than triple his length, and much thicker as well.

  
Seeing the pity in her eyes, he visibly flinched making Shiro chuckle quietly.

"Don't worry, Rennie! You might not have a big dick but... erm... you have a great ass! It's almost as curvy as mine... and you don't even eat pancakes." Nora said, trying to cheer him up. "Besides, we're Shiro's slaves so even if you did have a big dick like him, you wouldn't get to use it, so it's better this way!"

“...Thanks, Nora.” he replied with a sigh, making her beam at him. He couldn't even be angry, he knew Nora well enough to know she wasn't trying to make him feel worse.

“Right, let's get started... Ren, Nora claims you've come around and will definitely follow orders, no matter what I tell you to do.” Shiro started, looking at him in amusement. “She was so insistent that I've decided to test her claims, if she's right then you can finally get out of the dungeon, you'll even get to join her at Beacon if you prove yourself obedient enough... of course if she's wrong...” he trailed off.

"The devil comes back, and I get punished?" he deadpanned, making Shiro laugh.

  
“No... don't be ridiculous, Nora was the one saying you could do it, if she's wrong then she's the one Neo will be punishing.” Shiro said casually, reaching out and groping Nora's breasts roughly, making her moan.

“Don't worry, boss! Ren's a good boy, he won't disappoint us!” Nora promised quickly, her tone confident and proud, making Shiro's smirk take on a cruel tone as he looked over at him.

...Shiro was definitely smarter than Neo.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, his tone defeated as Nora cheered, clapping.

“To start with, get on the bed... on your hands and knees.” Shiro ordered calmly, making him hold in a sigh as he moved to obey, climbing onto the bed facing away from them, his ass exposed and vulnerable.

“Don't worry, Rennie! It hurts a bit when he puts it in, but then it feels really good!” Nora said soothingly as she jumped onto the bed, laying down next to him.

“I'm not the one who's going to fuck him.. not yet. Nora, put this on.” Shiro ordered, pulling something out of the box of toys, making them look over at the strap on he was holding. “It's smaller than mine, and you don't want him to get hurt because we skipped straight to one as big as mine... do we?”

“Oh! Right! You have to work up to it, like I am with my shocks! Got it, you're so smart, Master! ” Nora said, quickly jumping up and pulling on the leather thong, a decently large plastic dick attached to it, a smaller dick being inserted into her own slit at the same time.

As she moved back onto the bed, kneeling behind him, Shiro sighed.

“Nora... the lube? Just because Ren is getting fucked doesn't mean this has to hurt him.” Shiro scolded, making her giggle embarrassedly.

"Right... sorry, Rennie... I was just over-excited. You've never gotten to join in, and I wanted to show you how good it feels to get fucked by a big hard dick." Nora said with a giggle, taking a bottle of lube and pouring it onto the strap on, stroking it to properly cover the plastic dick.

As she poured more of the lube onto his exposed ass, he flinched feeling her fingers rub it in, two of her fingers pushing into his tight sphincter to properly lube him up... despite his best efforts, a quiet moan left him as Nora discovered something he'd learnt since his... transformation.

His ass was very, very sensitive.

“Did... you just moan? Aww! That's so cute! Don't worry, Rennie! You don't have to be embarrassed, I moan like a slut every time Shiro pounds me with his fat dick, way louder than that... if you think my fingers felt good... you're gonna love this.” Nora cheered, pulling her fingers back and pressing the cold plastic shaft against his lubed up hole.

“Ren, you aren't being very nice... Nora's talking to you, don't you think you should reply?” Shiro scolded, making him pause.

  
“T-thank you, Nora... p-please show me.” he replied, playing Shiro's game.

“Don't worry, Master! Rennie's just quiet, that's all! I'm used to it.” Nora explained kindly as she started to push forwards, the tip of the plastic shaft spreading his asshole apart, another moan leaving him as she slowly fed more and more of the plastic into him.

“O-oh... fuck.” he groaned out without meaning to as he felt Nora's thighs press against his, the shaft fully inside him... she was leaning over him her breasts pressed against his back, her rock-hard nipples digging into his back as she kissed his neck, moving up and nibbling on his ear.

“You like it, don't you Rennie? You don't have to be embarrassed, I like it too... sex is fun, Shiro taught me that. It's okay... you don't have to be ashamed.” she whispered as she started to move, setting a slow pace as she thrust the plastic into him, moaning herself as she did.

Nora... was never going to go back to the innocent girl he knew, and she was far too attached to Shiro to ever leave him, too obedient, too well trained.

And the simple truth was that he was too enamoured with Nora to ever flee without her.

Was it so bad for him to just give in? To take this chance to be with Nora, even if it wasn't how he used to picture it? Her insanely soft breasts rubbing against his back enhanced the pleasure of the plastic shaft plundering his ass.

“Ooh... should have known you wouldn't be patient, Master.” Nora moaned right into his ear, making him look back to see Shiro smirking from behind Nora as he pushed his shaft into her own ass. “That's it... fuck me while I fuck Rennie... this is the best... we're finally 'together-together', Rennie.”

Her thrusts increased in speed, not by her choice but simply because Shiro was far less gentle with Nora than she was with her, each of his forceful thrusts into her ass making her slam into him with the same force as he moaned in symphony with Nora.

There was nothing he could do to stop this... was it so wrong to just... enjoy it? Nora had a point, they were finally 'together-together', even if it was under Shiro.

“Nora... when we are all together, you have permission to use your hands on Ren, it's not fair to leave his dick out after all...” Shiro said, his tone far calmer than either of theirs as they moaned out loud.

"G-got it, Master..." Nora said, whimpering as he spanked her ass, making her reach around him, her soft fingers wrapping around his small shaft, gently pumping it as he groaned in pleasure.

Nora was stroking his dick... Nora, the girl he'd loved for years, was stroking his dick.

Was it any surprise that it took him less than a minute to cum, an incredibly intense orgasm flooding through him body, his small load splattering onto the bed as he groaned loudly, making Nora giggle as she nibbled on his ear, before an incredibly loud moan left her, her entire body shaking as she climaxed.

“Well that's not very fair... you two have both cum, but I haven't.” Shiro drawled, pulling out of Nora with a pop. “Both of you, get up and kneel in front of the bed.” he ordered as Nora immediately jumped up, pulling out of him as she pulled the strap on off, tossing it away.

Seeing him struggling to move after his climax, she quickly grabbed him and pulled him along with her, putting him on his knees next to the bed as Shiro sat in front of them, the dick that had just been in Nora's ass standing proud.

  
“Nora, I doubt Ren knows how to suck dick as good as you do, so teach him.” Shiro ordered, making her straighten up proudly.

“Yeah, I got really good at sucking you off, haven't I?” Nora bragged with a proud smile. “Don't worry Ren, the Dicksucking Champion Nora the Painslut is here to show you how to do it, with my expert training you'll be deepthroating Master's big fat dick in no time!”

Nora really had broken, hadn't she? She was so... similar and yet so different.

As she gently gripped his hair, guiding his head towards their master's shaft, he parted his lips, trying to avoid looking up at Shiro's smirking face as the tip of his shaft entered his mouth.

"Use your tongue, Rennie, swirl it around like your licking a lollipop. Make sure you breathe through your nose." Nora advised as she slowly pushed his head further down the thick shaft, making him sigh internally as he followed her advice, gently running his tongue along the shaft, the taste filling his mouth.

  
It... wasn't bad, even after being inside Nora's ass it didn't taste bad. Nora must keep herself clean. It didn't taste good either, but it wasn't as bad as he expected as she slowly pushed him further down, the tip hitting the back of his mouth making him gag slightly.

"Bare with it... just a bit more." she said, continuing to push him down, the dick sliding into his throat, making him gag on it, slobbering all over Shiro's dick as he looked up, staring into the amused eyes. "It might be uncomfortable, but master likes it when we choke on his dick... just bare with it." she said soothingly as she guided his head to take the dick deeper and deeper until his nose was pushed into the older mans upper crotch, holding him there as the lack of air made his eyes roll back, his vision darkening.

Just before he lost consciousness, she pulled his head back, so far the shaft fell out of his mouth as he gasped for breath, her other hand stroking Shiro's dick before she pushed his head back forwards, not making him take it so far this time.

Once it hit the back of his mouth, she pulled his head back just enough for only the tip to remain in his mouth, before pushing him back down, setting the pace he was supposed to suck Shiro's dick at.

“You need to suck, I want to see those cheeks caving in, I'll take care of Masters fat balls, you keep bobbing your head.” Nora ordered, leaning forwards and doing exactly that as she took both the hefty nuts into her mouth, her tongue swirling around them.

Not wanting to get Nora into trouble, he kept the pace she set, sucking in as much as possible as he ran his tongue along Shiro's thick cock, tasting his salty pre-cum on his tongue. The room filled with the sounds of sucking and gagging as he obediently sucked his captor off, staring up into his grinning face.

"I can feel Masters balls churning... he's gonna cum soon, you'll love it. It takes great when you get used to it... I have it on my pancakes sometimes." Nora admitted, taking her mouth away from his balls for a moment as she licked and kissed them.

“When I cum... keep it in your mouth, don't spit it out or swallow.” Shiro ordered, his tone just ever so unsteady as he gripped Ren's hair roughly, thrusting into his mouth with a grunt.

It didn't take long before him cheeks were bloating, his eyes widening as a far larger load was pumped into his mouth, despite his best efforts to follow Shiro's order, he couldn't stop the thick seed from leaking out of his mouth, there simply wasn't enough room in his mouth.

Smirking, Shiro pulled back, stroking his shaft as the last of his sticky cum spurted onto his and Nora's waiting faces, Shiro finally letting out a groan as he finished his climax onto Nora's breasts, making her giggle.

“There we go... well done, Ren. Nora's faith in you wasn't misplaced.” Shiro said gently, stroking his hair. Despite his best efforts, he felt his cheeks burn at the praise, and Nora's clapping. “Nora, like Ren's face clean, then get your share of the cum in his mouth.”

The moment Shiro's words left his mouth, Nora pounced on him, knocking Ren to the ground as Nora licked his face rapidly, cleaning him off before she locked her lips with his, her tongue plundering his mouth as she excavated Shiro's cum out of his mouth.

...Did she want to kiss or did she want the cum? He honestly couldn't tell, but he also couldn't bring himself to care as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her giggle, his hands wrapping around her and groping her ass.

He had no idea how long they made out, but Shiro said nothing as he watched them in amusement, even as Nora wrapped her hand around his re-hardening shaft, jerking him off rapidly until he came again, his cum landing on both their stomachs.

“Okay... that's enough, Nora, get off him and lay down on the bed again.” Shiro eventually ordered, making her obey instantly as she ran back to his side like an eager-to-please puppy. “Now Ren, clean Nora off, lick her clean.” he ordered.

“All of her?” he asked, looking down at Nora's cum covered tits.

“I said clean her off, didn't I?” Shiro replied calmly.

Not needing to be told twice, he climbed onto the bed he hovered over Nora, kissing and licking his way up Nora's body, even licking up his own cum, scowling at the disgustingly salty taste, before he reached her breasts, pausing for a moment, he leaned forwards, latching his mouth around her nipple, his tongue swirling around it as she moaned, clutching his head to her chest.

"Mhmm... that's it, come to mommy..." Nora moaned, making him blush as he practically devoured her breasts, licking and sucking like a starving man at a buffet.

Her moans and whimpers only encouraged him to feast on her massive breasts, regretting spending so long hesitating to change things, how long would they have played will they, won't they if Shiro hadn't grabbed them?

Moving up to her face, he licked her clean without a moment of hesitation, looking down at her beaming face.

“Nora, move up and sit against the headboard.” Shiro ordered, breaking their gaze as she shuffled up. “Now Ren, the only reason you're getting out of the prison and away from Neo is thanks to Nora's affection and trust in you... shouldn't you reward her for that?” Shiro asked kneeling behind him and gripping his hair again, forcing his head down between Nora's spread legs.

Not needing any convincing, he latched his mouth onto Nora's drooling quim, his tongue immediately sliding into her as she moaned, her legs wrapping around his head.

“Oh... y-yeah... reward me, Rennie!”

As he felt Shiro line himself up, his still spit-covered dick grinding between Ren's surprisingly fat ass, hot-dogging the younger man, he simply spread his legs apart slightly.

What could he do to stop this? Nothing... why even try and oppose him when it would only get him and Nora hurt?

As Shiro started to push forwards, the far larger dick splitting his ass apart, he could only groan into Nora's pussy, the vibrations making her moan in pleasure.

He was doing that, every moan and whimper from Nora was his doing... even with a small dick he could make her cum... even as Shiro started to fuck his tight girly ass, he could take pride in that.

“O-oh... fuck, Rennie... why didn't I make you do this sooner?!” Nora whimpered as he swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking on it with a smirk.

Because they were both fools, they needed to be forced to do what they had always wanted to do.

Moaning himself as Shiro started to piston into him, he focused on pleasuring Nora, even as his dick grew painfully hard, every movement from Shiro making waves of pleasure run through his body, the meaty shaft far better than the plastic fakes, he could almost feel the blood pumping through it, a steel rod wrapped in velvet pumping into his tight ass as Shiro's hands gripped his curvy waist, hammering into him.

To his utter pride, Nora came first, a strangled scream leaving her as her juices flooded his mouth as she slumped against the headboard bonelessly, gasping for breath... maybe it was the taste or simply the pride he was feeling that made him cum second, clutching the bed sheets tightly as he came again, his tiny, barely existent load, spurted onto the bed, his ass tightening down on the invading shaft.

As he clenched down on Shiro's dick, he sent the older teen into overdrive, slamming into him with the force of a jack-hammer, making Ren's eyes start to roll back in his head, endless pleasure rushing through him as Shiro decided to demonstrate precisely what 'fucked senseless' really meant.

With his face pushed into Nora's still drooling slit, he could only lay there, face down ass up, and take the brutal but insanely pleasurable fucking, an eternity seeming to pass by before Shiro finally slammed his hips into his again, bottoming out inside him with a grunt, his insides being flooded with molten seed, almost burning him as he was forced over the edge once more, his dick twitching as it tried to cum for the fourth time, nothing coming out.

As Shiro pulled out of him, he collapsed onto the bed, utterly spent, his asshole gaping from the intense fucking.

Laying there, barely conscious, he felt Nora move around him, approaching Shiro.

"Nora, when he can move again, take him to the empty room next to yours, that's his now. Let me be very clear... you are not allowed to fuck him, your holes are mine to fuck and mine alone, you can make him go down on you as often as you want, but his dick doesn't touch you, and you don't touch it unless I say you can jerk him off. I catch his dick inside you, and I'm cutting it off, along with his head. We clear?" Shiro said sternly. "If he keeps this up, you can take him to Beacon. He's basically your pet at this point, so keep him trained."

“Got it, Master! Don't worry, I'm a good girl! Your good girl... besides, don't tell him I said this, but he's way too small for me.” she faux-whispered, making him suppress a flinch. “After you reshaped my holes, I wouldn't even feel Ren's... I lied earlier, size is everything, especially if you know how to use it... and you definitely know how to use your bitch-breaker.” Nora giggled, the sounds of kissing behind him as he finally passed out.

**\- The gay stuff is gone, you can look back now -**

**\- Cinder - Next Morning -**

“What the hell did you do to get a Councilwoman practically beg for a meeting?” Cinder asked immediately as she entered her 'bosses' office, making me smirk at her.

She'd gotten the call first thing in the morning, on her 'secretary' Scroll. A councilwoman... wanted a meeting with Shiro? And she sounded desperate, she hid it well, but Cinder was good at spotting desperation.

“Surprised?” Shiro asked her with a calm smile as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“The council run Vale, she's one of the five leaders of an entire Kingdom... why the hell would she-” she started again before he held up a hand, making her stop despite the anger at herself for being so... obedient.

“I'm not only the last, and most powerful, Crime Lord in Vale...” Shiro started, making her pause at that little fact, she knew that he was trying to take over Vales crime scene, she just hadn't realised that he had succeeded. “I'm also one of the most successful businessmen in Vale, along with a genius inventor and it's biggest philanthropist. Vale needs me... and Atlas wants me. She's panicking that me, my tech and my business will go to Atlas, so she's desperate to keep me here.” he continued making her stare at him, biting her lip slightly as she felt her panties grow damp at the realisation of just how powerful the teen sitting in front of her really was.

“Why all the charity work? I've seen your numbers, you're throwing hundreds of thousands of Lien into charity, even more into businesses that are barely making a profit...” she asked making him smirk. That kind of Lien was... exactly what she had needed before everything went wrong, and he was just tossing it away.

"PR. The world sees me a kind and fair businessman, reputation is everything. Besides, all my businesses will turn a profit sooner or later... and owning more and more of Vale will make my complete takeover easier in the long-run." Shiro said casually making her eyes widen. "Oh, don't look so surprised... did you really think I would be satisfied with just running a single kingdoms underworld? I arranged for Fleur to meet with me last night, even if she thinks it was a coincidence that I went to the same restaurant. Soon, I'll have all the Vale council under my control... I've already got one of the Atlesian Council under my control, and I'll be expanding that sooner or later... Vacuo is out of my reach for now, but Mistral will join the others soon... as will the Menagerie. I want it all, Cinder. I want to rule everything, I think King Shiro, Ruler of Remnant has a nice ring to it."

“O-oh...” she replied dumbly, staring at him with wide eyes. That ambition... it was far beyond anything she'd even considered him capable off, it sounded insane, but hadn't she seen just how effective he could be? Hadn't he taken over Vale in a matter of weeks? Was it really impossible? She could feel her nipples hardening at the simple idea... a single person ruling over all of Remnant?

“Yes... Oh. You know... I think you'd make a good Queen.” he said casually, her eyes shooting open, almost painfully wide as she stared at him. “Neo would stab me if I tried to put a crown on her head, she hates being responsible for anything more complicated than body disposal, but every King needs a capable Queen, and I think a crown would look good on your head.”

As she went to reply, her words failed her as her mind raced, seeing images of herself and Shiro sat on extravagant thrones, the Councils kneeling before them, a beautiful crown on her head as she gave out her commands.

“Are... you serious?” she asked quickly, making him chuckle.

"But I don't trust you... and trust is essential in any long-lasting partnership. And right now, you're a powerless minion... one with two masters even, mine and someone else's, and Minions don't become Queens. If you want to be more than my secretary, I need you to prove that you are worthy being my partner like Neo is... worthy of a throne, as for how to get yourself out of the control of whoever else you work for? That's your problem." Shiro added with a bored shrug.

“I'm not a minion... and I am not powerless!” she protested, hating how weak it sounded.

As he smirked, he stood up, walking around the desk and standing in front of her.

“Oh? You aren't? Cinder... Spin around in a circle.” he ordered, his gaze darkening. As she hesitated, he glared at her. “If you want to keep my protection, Spin around in a circle!” he growled, making her bite down an angry response as she turned around. “Now jump.” he continued coldly, watching her jump on the spot. “And now... get on your knees.” he ordered, forcing her to drop to her knees after a moment. She tried not to glare at him as tears started to form in her eyes before she willed them away. She hadn't felt this... helpless in years.

“See that? That's the obedience of a minion... sure, you're strong, stronger than me, but I say kneel, and you drop to your knees like the good slave you are. What is that if not powerlessness?” Shiro scoffed, a sneer on his face as he grabbed her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “If I tell you to go and strip for my customers, you'll do it because you don't have a choice. If I take you out into the streets and tell you to sell your body on the street corner for a couple of Lien a fuck, you'll do it. You'd hate me for it, and you'd hate yourself as some random nobody bent you over a dumpster in a dirty alleyway, but you'd do it because if you didn't, I'd simply stop protecting you and you'd be grabbed by Ozpin's men long before you escaped the city."

She wanted to argue that he was wrong, that she'd never fall so low... but really... if she failed to get Shiro on her side, she was out of options. He was her last chance at success. Roman was gone, Adam was gone, even Mercury had ran away... all she had was Emerald, and while she was nice and loyal, she couldn't get to the Maiden with just Emerald... and she couldn't crawl back to Salem in defeat.

Shiro's words were cruel... but they weren't wrong. If he gave her an order, she'd have to obey no matter how degrading, because to refuse would mean she had completely failed in her goals, and Cinder Fall didn't fail.

"Even if you told people about what you've seen here, I could get away without a slap on the wrist, I've made all the arrangements just in case, but you? You'd rot away in the deepest cell Ironwood and Ozpin could find for the rest of your life... if your other 'employer' didn't come for you, what's their opinion on utter failure by the way?" Shiro asked, making her flinch. Salem wouldn't just dispose of her... she cared for her... she was sure of it.

But that didn't mean failure would be forgiven.

“Yeah... that's what I thought.” he scoffed again. “Right now, you're a minion, one I could replace easily enough, I want you to prove your worth, to become more than the minion you are, but it doesn't change the simple truth... you need me, and I don't need you. That makes you powerless. Now get up and stop crying, you look ridiculous.” he said coldly, leaning against his desk as she got back up, wiping her eyes with a scowl at her own weakness. She hadn't been crying, but some tears had escaped... she shouldn't be this weak. She couldn't even bring herself to hate Shiro... he'd simply opened her eyes to how badly things had gone for her. What good was all her strength? Shiro was right... power was more than just being strong. She'd known that, she had just failed to get any 'power'. “Good, now I have something I want you to do.”

“...What did you need me for?” she asked quickly, wanting to move on from her moment of weakness.

“I'm taking place in the Mistral Regional Tournament fairly soon... and I want you to prove yourself capable of doing more than taking my calls and fetching me coffee.. I want to know everything there is to know about the competition, winning it will boost my Legend and help make things easier in the long run after all. You want to be more than my minion? Make me believe that you're worth the effort. You want to be able to call yourself Queen Cinder as the elite of the world kneel before you? Show me you deserve a crown. I like you Cinder, you and me? We're a lot alike, we've both come from nothing, and don't give me that look, I don't know your past, but I don't need to, it's obvious form someone with a similar background, we're both power-hungry and ambitious, both willing to do anything to achieve our goals... I think we could be great together... I just need you to prove you're worth it." Shiro said, almost kindly as he cold sneer fell from his face, a gentle smile taking its place.

That... show was to prove a point, a point she didn't want to acknowledge, she was powerless at the moment.

"It will be done... I won't let you down." she promised quickly, vowing to herself that her vision of her crown wouldn't just be an idle dream. Shiro could do it... with the right help.

All she had to do is prove herself worth a crown.

“I'm sure you won't, I wouldn't have taken the risk of taking you into my Tower if I didn't think you had potential...” Shiro replied confidently, making her back straighten slightly.

As she went to leave, his voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Cinder? I wouldn't whore you out... I hate sharing after all." he drawled, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes roamed over her disguised body.

“I'll keep that in mind... Sir.” she drawled back, making him laugh as she walked away.

Hesitating, she set off, leaving the tower in her new disguise, smirking as no-one even glanced at Ella, the quiet secretary of Shiro, even as she passed a wanted poster with her face on it.

Heading to one of her small hideouts on the edge of Vale, one Mercury (the filthy traitor), didn't know about, she considered using his tech to flee Vale... before she crushed that thought. Fleeing would mean failing, and she didn't fail.

She would stay by Shiro, succeeding in her assignment, and proving herself worthy of being his equal... and then she'd rule by his side.

Briefly fantasising about Mercury on his knees before her throne as she ordered their execution, she shook her head. Mercury wasn't going to be alive that long if she had her way.

Entering the hide-out, she watched the Seer Grimm in the basement slowly come to life...

Salem's original plan involved the destruction of Vale... but why destroy what she could one day rule? Salem wanted the Artifacts, everything else was just a means to an end, all she had to do was convince the Grimm Queen that there were better ways to go about it.

As Shiro's words echoed through her head, she forced down a scowl... as Salem's cold voice came through, she couldn't help but feel the exact same way she had when Shiro forced her to kneel.

Weak, powerless... like a slave.

  
Salem never treated her like a slave, the woman was almost motherly at times, but she couldn't deny that the power balance was entirely in Salem's favour, she just followed her orders obediently.

Shiro wanted her to prove herself as more than a slave, to be an equal... it was time Salem saw that she wasn't just a minion.

She was Cinder Fall, the Future Queen of Remnant, and she was nobodies minion!

**\- Shiro -**

…That is a very easy to predict woman.

I wasn't even joking, she would make a good queen, but I need her to be far more trustworthy than she is now, I can't have a queen I can't trust. Listening to her conversation through the implant I stuck in her the first time she went to sleep, I smirk as she utterly fails to tell 'Salem' a single thing that could hurt me.

She's telling Salem that she has a better plan to get the... relics, something for me to look into, and that the plan to destroy Beacon and Vale was short-sighted.

Damn, right it was... I keep all my stuff here!

I knew Cinder was up to something dangerous, but damn girl... destroying an entire Kingdom? I definitely didn't see that coming... plus, reporting through what is clearly a Grimm? Very, very... interesting.

This Salem sounds... intrigued? Not as angry as I expected. Curious.

Getting a message that Ghira has arrived, I sigh and turn off the feedback. It's recording anyway, I can watch it all back later.

Heading upstairs, I smile to myself, ready to start the preparations.

**\- Ghira -**

Following the small human girl, one of the two twins that seemed to run the club, he looked around the tower that probably cost more than all of Kuo Kuana combined.

He honestly didn't know what he was going to say when he met this Shiro... he needed to get Adam's location from him... and Sienna wanted to start negotiations for some of his machines to help with the protection of Kuo Kuana.

But... he was also the man who kidnapped Blake and blackmailed Kali.

“I'll leave him with you, Ahri...” the tiny human said, pulling him out of his thoughts as they reached the top floor, his eyes widening as a familiar face grinned at him.

“Hello, Ghira... been a while” Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, said to him, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Ahri... so that was your name? You never would tell us your name... and you vanished so suddenly” Ghira said calmly, watching her smile grow.

“I was bored of playing freedom fighter, that's all...” Ahri said, turning and walking further into the building.

“So you decided to play at slave instead?” he asked, his eyes glancing down at the collar around her neck, the only thing she was wearing.

"Oh... not quite, my master outsmarted me, and now I'm his property, that's just how it happened" she giggled, unconcerned as she led him through the lavish penthouse.

“I see...” Ghira said slowly, watching her open a secret doorway, gesturing for him to enter with a smirk.

“No, you don't... but you will.” Ahri giggled as he entered, his eyes widening as he walked into what was clearly as sex dungeon, the man he was here to meet standing shirtless as he watched two familiar girls.

Hearing Ahri follow him, he vaguely acknowledged the sound of the door slamming shut behind him, his eyes locked onto his wife locked in a pillory, completely naked as Blake spanked her with a riding crop, lewd moans leaving Kali with each strike.

“Ahh... Ghira, about time you got here. Take a seat...” Shiro said, gesturing towards the chair in the middle of the room.

  
“I think I'd rather stand...” he growled in response.

“...that's cute, but I wasn't asking. Ahri?” Shiro replied casually, making his eyes widen for a split-second before something a sharp stinging feeling hit him in the back of his neck, his Aura failing him as he spun around, staring at the needle Ahri was suddenly holding, a wicked smile on her face as his vision blurred, spinning back around he watched as Blake and Kali just... vanished, an illusion?  
  


As he collapsed, he glared up at the smirking pair, his vision fading.

**\- Later - **

As his vision started to clear, he went to cover his eyes, the bright lights hurting his pounding head, the first sign of something wrong was when he couldn't move his arms, causing his eyes to snap open, looking around the strange pod he was locked inside, completely naked. The glass on the front letting him see out of the otherwise solid metal pod, his arms and legs strapped in.

Looking around desperately, his panic rose ten-fold as he examined the lab he was trapped in, Ahri sitting on a desk with a smirk, wearing what could only be a slutty scientist look, her safety goggles covered in cum as she giggled at him, waving mockingly.

Looking around more, he saw Shiro dressed in a proper lab-coat, typing away at a computer, ignoring him for a few minutes as he checked over something.

“Everything is set... rise and shine, Ghira Belladonna. You get the... ominous honour of being the first person to ever experience this particular machine.” Shiro said calmly as he moved over to him.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing?! Where am I?” he growled, struggling to Shiro's chuckles.

“In my lab... and you're about to see.” Shiro replied.

“You're... you're mad, people will notice that I am missing.” he threatened, making Shiro laugh harder.

“You have no idea how wrong you are...” Shiro said with a chuckle, moving back to the terminal. “LMD Creation Process is all set to go... starting in five, four, three, two, one... starting.”

As the pod lit up, flashing lights and ominous humming making his struggles intensify, his head started to burn up, his mind screaming in pain before it ended as quickly as it began.

“So far so good... mental mirroring process is complete... physical mirroring at 45%.” Shiro muttered, mostly muffled by the pod and the humming.

A few minutes later, the flashing finally ended, the pod opening and his metal straps retracting as he fell out of the pod, landing face-first on the cold metal floor, struggling to his knees.

Looking up at the still typing away nutcase, he jumped to his feet, rushing him as he threw a punch with his entire power behind it.

Without even glancing up from the screen, Shiro simply grabbed his larger fist, pushing him back with far more strength than his smaller body would suggest.

“Ahri, restrain him.” Shiro ordered making the scantily clad Fox leap onto him, forcing him face down on the ground, the smaller woman's tails pinning him in place as a second pod he hadn't been able to see opened up, a far too familiar face walking out of it.

“LMD Ghira Belladonna, reporting for duty.” his voice said as he stared at the identical copy of him.

"Wonderful, dress in Ghira's clothes, you need to look the part." Shiro ordered calmly, watching as the clone coolly got dressed in his clothes. "Like it? My Life Model Decoy is a perfect replica of... well, you. Thankfully you don't have a Semblance since that would be far harder to replicate, but Aura itself is easy enough to recreate, and making it your colour was just as easy, this guy right here will take your place in Kuo Kuana... and you? You're gonna disappear, can't have two of the same people running around after all." he said casually, nodding to Ahri. "You know where to take him..."

The last thing he sees before another needle was stuck in his neck was the grinning face of Shiro... and the indifferent face of himself.

**\- Salem -**

Cinder had grown... confident.

Something had lit a fire under her little queen, enough for her to not only question Salem's plan, but defy it entirely, claiming to be working on a better one, one that would get them not just one relic, but all of them.

One she wouldn't tell her about.

She wasn't worried, she could still hear the loyalty and affection in Cinder's tone, Salem had taken her at her lowest and made her strong after all, she was practically the young woman's mother...

Maybe this was her rebellious phase?

As her lips twitched, she smothered her amusement at the idea, leaning back in her throne.

She wanted the Relics, she wanted Ozma dead and gone, forever, and she wanted to kill the Gods... or maybe she wanted to finally die at the hands of the Gods?

...She'd work it out when she summoned them.

If Cinder thought she had a better idea, then so be it. It was surprisingly refreshing to have her finally take charge, no longer looking to her for orders. She would observe, for now, if Cinder had a better way to retrieve the Relics, then she would give her a chance to prove herself.

Ozma needed to suffer, he was one of the two people responsible for the deaths of their daughters, after all, her being the other one... and then to make things worse, he disgraced their image with his precious maidens, defiling their daughters memory and very souls to give their powers to some worthless humans.

They'd reunited occasionally over the years, even having another daughter after a moment of ceasefire a dozen or so generations ago, but as ever... it ended in tragedy.

This time, their daughter, her precious Syndra, had sided with her, despite Ozma's attempts to convince her of that his path was the correct one, she was powerful... even immortal, if not unkillable like them, and Ozma's response to their daughter siding with her instead of following his fools errand to 'unite the world'? He sealed her away.

His claims that she was too dangerous were ridiculous... yes, her power was difficult for her to control and yes a city had been destroyed when she lost control, but she needed training, she needed help, not locking away.

That was the moment she decided he had to die, she could almost forgive him for what happened to their four daughters... she was just as much to blame, even if it had only happened because he tried to take them away from her, their fight resulting in them getting caught in the crossfire, but when he sealed Syndra away, that was when she truly decided that she'd make him pay.

Right after she tortured Syndra's location out of him, it had been... hundreds of years, but Syndra took after her, she only hoped the centuries of imprisonment had not destroyed her mind.

Ozma might see her as the ultimate evil, the big bad Grimm queen... but at her core, she was simply one thing... a Mother.

Ozma's memories were slowly buried under his constant reincarnations, the pain from their daughters slowly fading, but for her, it was still a dagger through her immortal heart. It was why he could lock away Syndra, he had 'died' again, and his reincarnation had far less connection with their daughter, simply seeing her as a threat due to her uncontrolled magic.

Cinder might not be her daughter by blood, but she wouldn't lose another one, which meant she needed to keep a close eye on her... without her noticing. It wouldn't do to crush her independence after all,

"You called for me, Mother?" a voice brought her out of her musing, making her smile slightly as she looked down at the woman staring up at her, a pair of blood-red eyes locked with her own crimson eyes.

Looking at her daughter, she smiled seeing the pale skin, a sign of her heritage, the host of black arachnoid legs protruding from her back even more so, showing any who looked open her that she was no mere human. Not that she couldn't retract and hide them if she wanted to, but she was proud of what she was.

She wasn't related to Ozma, nor did she have a 'father' in the traditional sense, she'd had many years to experiment with both her powers and her Grimm, far more than even Ozma as he wasted so much time playing mortal.

Most importantly, he had no idea that her precious little Spider Queen existed.

“I did, Elise... I have need of your little spiders.” she replied calmly, making Elise's eyebrows raise in surprise.

She'd been... overprotective after what happened to her other daughters, too worried to let Elise leave her castle, but there comes a time when all mothers must let their little birds leave the nest.

Besides, sisters should know one another, shouldn't they?

**\- Bonus Scene - Retirement -**

Really, he should have done this years ago.

The most important part of the great game was knowing when to get up and walk away from the table, when to cash in his chips and get out while the getting was good.

And the getting was very, very good.

Sipping his Mistralian Whiskey, he smirked to himself as he watched the poorly disguised Atlesian spy walk away, no doubt to report that there had been no changes in his actions for the last week.

Nothing but lounging around and drinking expensive booze by the poolside.

Did they think he was born yesterday? He was Roman Motherfucking Torchwick, the greatest thief Remnant had ever seen, and they thought he hadn't noticed them spying on him? Dumbasses. Atlesians were always so confident in their skills, it made running circles around them all the more satisfying.

They weren't storming the place for him, so there was more going on here... but it didn't matter, even if they tried he had a thousand ways out of the hotel prepared ahead of time.

It came with owning the hotel (through an alias of course). Mistral was a hotbed of crime, Lil Miss Malachite and the new Crime Lord Sett were at each other's throats as they fought for control, but he didn't care. He made it clear that he wasn't getting involved, and that he'd kill them both if they tried dragging him in. Sett thought he was boasting, then he beat the brat in front of all his men.

Seriously, he single-handedly turned a snivelling orphan into the most terrifying assassin Remnant had ever seen (suck it Marcus), did they really think he couldn't fight his own battles?

Morons, the lot of them.

Of course, he wasn't holding her leash any more. Don't get him wrong, he loved the little psycho like his own flesh and blood, probably more since he probably had a few bastards out there, but he kept Neo on a tight leash for a reason.

And now Shiro had taken the leash off and let her rampage through Vale. He still had contacts, and he didn't need to investigate to know why every major crime lord in Vale had disappeared, every minor one as well. Even the basic street gangs hadn't been spared.

Neo probably multiplied her kill-count by ten since he left, and it was already higher than most career criminals. He never wanted the attention those kinds of numbers would bring, but Shiro seemed to be handling the fallout well... what did he have on the police to keep them looking away?

He'd chosen the right time to get out, Cinder's a crazy bitch, Shiro was way too ambitious, Neo was letting her psycho out, and the White Fang were doing... whatever the fuck they were doing.

Can't blame Shiro though, but that kind of ambition tended to end poorly for anyone in his way, and he wasn't enthused about working for a brat either, even one who had taken over Vale's crime scene in a week.

Nah, retiring with his massive, massive piles of Lien was the way to go.

  
If Atlas got in the way, he'd be in a different resort under a new name within the week. Besides, he knew where a lot of skeletons were buried, he could give old Councilman Sleet a single phone call and have Atlas fuck right off.

Yup, ruling Vale would be way too much work, this was the way to go.

**Authors Note: For those who don't know, neither Syndra or Elise are OC's. They're both League of Legends characters repurposed to fit in Remnant.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	21. Chapter 20.5: The Pussy Whisperer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20.5: The Pussy Whisperer **

**\- Kali -**

With Shiro deciding that he had no reason to leave them both unfucked, things had changed.

She and Blake were frequent visitors to his bedroom, or his office whenever he got horny working, it wasn't unusual to finish her dance and have a message that Shiro had called for her, making her go up there in her barely existent stripper harem-girl outfit and satisfy his whims.

Honestly? Getting bent over his desk was almost preferable to dancing on stage... Shiro's club was very popular, their audience was usually a least a hundred strong, a hundred men (and women) all watching her strip naked and dance for their amusement and pleasure, it would be more, but the club was laid out with a set amount of tables, focusing on the customers comfort more than just flooding the room with people... it meant that only a specific amount of people could enter at once, around one hundred and fifty depending on how they were grouped since each group got their own table.

  
Every single table was occupied, every single night... and there were three stages, each also just as filled.

Thousands of people had seen her naked by now, she'd even had one 'client' tell her that he came from Atlas to see her in person after seeing her promo online. Thousands of people gazing at what should only be seen by Ghira.

Spinning around the pole, she tried to ignore her dampening slit as she felt their lustful gazes, her bra unclipping as she tossed it to the side, baring her breasts to the world.

Or at least to the rich and powerful of Vale.

Shiro had informed her that a councilman had even been in the audience a couple of times, she'd even seen people she'd met as the Chieftain of the Menageries wife, and they'd definitely seen her.

She couldn't help it, the more she danced around the stage, her hips swayed more and more, his walk getting more seductive as her nipples hardened... the other more experienced dancers had told her this would happen... the more she danced, the more she grew addicted to their lustful gazes.

She was normally leaking out a river of her love-juices by the time Shiro called for her, making him mock her for being such a slutty kitty... but she couldn't help it.

The hungry eyes roaming over her body drove her wild, what was once a humiliating necessity had become an addiction, it was why she was so happy to be pulled away by Shiro... because she couldn't leave the strip club of her own free will any more. She needed to be forced to leave.

She was dancing more than any other dancer... and it was because she kept taking more shifts.

Oddly enough, Shiro had kept his word about keeping her from the private dances. He even let her keep any tips she got (which had added up to a small fortune over time), and she was already getting a wage... despite her 'slave' status.

He was an odd man... cruel at times, and surprisingly kind at others.

Spinning around, she stuck her ass out towards a return client, gripping the black thong and gently pulling it down, exposing her sopping slit to the entire audience, cheers filling the room as a flirtatious smirk fell onto her face, spinning again as she kicked the panties off her leg, sending them onto the table of the return client, watching his face go red at her giggle, even if he couldn't hear it from there.

He was an excellent tipper, after all, he'd earned it.

She didn't know his name, didn't care too... but what kind of performer would she be if she didn't reward her dedicated fans?

**\- Later -**

“You called for me?” she asked, stopping in front of Shiro's desk as he put down his pen, some financial documents in front of him.

“I did... do you know why?” Shiro asked, a smirk on his lips as he looked over her revealing outfit.

"I'm a smart woman... you're horny, and you want this old woman to tend to your lusts." she deadpanned, a slight teasing smirk on her face. She didn't like him, he was a crime lord who had enslaved her... enslaved and raped her daughter, a smug asshole with a very high opinion of himself.

But why fight against him? She didn't actually have a chance of getting away, and she had a very high libido, she needed a good, hard fucking regularly to get her hormones under control, as shameful as it was... Shiro provided that.

She was already getting wetter as he stood up, walking around the desk and strolling towards her.. she could already feel him inside her as he forcibly bent her over the desk, slamming into her without a care, laughing as she came around his invasive shaft.

“That's right... what can I say, I wanted a bit of Cougar to break the monotony of all this paperwork.” he replied casually, his finger resting on her chin before it trailed down her neck, reaching the middle of her tiny harem girl top.

Gripping the top, he simply yanked it forwards, ripping it from her body in a display of strength as she yelped, remaining still as he grabbed her exposed breast roughly, groping her with his surprisingly firm hands.

Her inner animal told her to remain perfectly still, it recognised that Shiro was a dangerous predator, far stronger than her, and when met with a predator you couldn't escape from, you simply had to remain still and wait for it to be over.

As his free hand reached up, she whimpered slightly feeling him scratch her ears, biting her lip as she tried to stop herself from purring in satisfaction, her eyes starting to close in pleasure, even as he ripped her see-through skirt off, her replacement thong joining it.

This was why she didn't mind giving away that thong... Shiro had a habit of ripping them up anyway, and it was his money.

She hadn't even bothered with shoes or socks, leaving her standing before him naked, with the exception of some of her golden ear-piercings.

Despite her best efforts, she immediately purred, her face growing flushed with pleasure as she waited for him to get on with it... why wasn't he inside her yet?!

Wait... she wasn't usually this needy, even if he left her alone for a few days...

Oh no...

As he kissed her, she breathed in his heavy scent, feeling her body react immediately, her nipples hard as diamond, her pussy leaking as she rubbed her body against him.

But... her heat wasn't due for another week, at the earliest?! Oh, no, no, no...

“You're eager today...” Shiro said as she looked down at the shaft she'd pulled out of his trousers, her face burning. She hadn't even realised she was doing that, and even now she was still stroking it...

This was bad, this was very, very... bad.

Normally, when she went into heat, she banished the guards from the house, grabbed her husband and fucked him hard until neither of them could move... usually a couple of days later. Once he'd been away on Chieftain business and hadn't been there when her heat came a couple of days early, and even in that one day waiting for him to get back she'd had to send everyone away from her home after she almost jumped one of the guards in desperation... thankfully, the man had been loyal to Ghira and resisted her attempts to seduce him, knocking her out of her insanity...

She had been meaning to ask for the days off, even beg if necessary, then lock herself in the bedroom, giving Blake the key so she couldn't let herself out... but this was way faster than she'd expected, and he... smelt so delicious.

Rubbing her face against his neck, she breathed in deeply as she kept stroking his shaft, her mind and body barely even communicating as her instincts took over, even as her mind panicked.

She didn't have her pills... she was on normal contraceptive pills thanks to Shiro, but they didn't work when she was in heat, she was supposed to take specifically made ones for Faunus in heat, nothing else worked properly.

If Shiro fucked her... and didn't pull out, something he rarely did...

_She'd be bred by this big strong alpha male... _

Feeling her knees weaken, spreading of their own free will, she tried to shake the thought away. Ghira was bigger...

_Not where it counts... and he wasn't stronger... if he was he'd be here stopping us from getting fucked by someone so young. Shiro is a prime breeding candidate, their babies would be so strong..._

People claimed that Faunus and Humans were almost identical, that they should be treated exactly the same... they were idiots, well-meaning idiots, but idiots none the less.

Faunus were very in touch with their primal sides, some resisted, some ignored altogether, as unhealthy as that was, but she was proud of it... she revealed in it... and in her heat is was at it's strongest.

Do you know what happens when a strong male joins the pride? They fight the leader, and the winner takes all. Ghira had basically surrendered to Shiro, giving up his mate without fighting, without even trying, and while the 'human' side understood...

_The Beast was disgusted._

They were two sides to the same coin, and what happened to one effected the other... If the Beast submitted to Shiro, it would impact the human, in ways she could only fear.

The Beast saw it simply, Ghira had backed away from Shiro's challenge, when Shiro started encroaching on his women, Ghira had backed down and done nothing... so Shiro was the Alpha now, and the women belonged with the Alpha. Large cats weren't very loyal creatures when it came to mates, the strongest specimen around was the one who got to breed them, and now...

_It wasn't any more Ghira._

The strongest wasn't always a matter of pure power, not with her 'human' side affecting the Beast within, political power, financial power, all forms of powers counted when the Beast wanted the strongest, and Ghira had lost his positions, backed away for Sienna to take over... he wasn't that much of a fighter... and when Shiro had demanded his mate, Ghira backed down.

_Because he was weak._

Something as irrelevant as marriage, or that he was the father of her child didn't matter to the Beast, Ghira had backed down, and that made it's loyalty switch to the winner, to Shiro... and now, the Beast was in control.

_And she knew what she wanted._

“Mhmm... is that a problem?” she asked with a flirtatious tone, nibbling at his neck and collar, licking and kissing as he smirked at her. “You've got this big hard cock... how could I not be eager to have it inside me again?” she purred, kissing his neck before she started to lower herself to her knees, rubbed her face against his shaft, even as she tried to convince herself to get up, to walk away.

“True... but I want to do something different today, you want to get fucked? You need to earn it this time.” Shiro said, taking a step back as she hissed, leaning forwards with a pout.

“But... I don't want to wait... don't you want to fuck this slutty kitty? Do I need to beg for your cream? Please... pound my milf cunt.” she begged, staring up at him with lustful golden eyes, barely stopping herself from reaching out for the still hard dick right in front of her.

“Oh, I will... when you earn it.” Shiro replied casually, walking away from her as she whimpered, watching him pull something out from behind his desk as he walked back towards her.

She should feel insulted... disgusted... but as she saw the black collar in his hand, a golden tag with the name Kali Belladonna on it, her heart skipped a beat... he was marking his property, claiming her so everyone would know she was his.

She could make out the smaller writing on the tag... Property of Shiro Eis, if lost return to the Lux.

“Put it on.” he ordered, holding it out to her... she was the wife of the Founder of the White Fang, she'd spent years trying to stop her people from being treat like animals... this was degrading, humiliating, it spat in the face of everything she had stood for...

Taking the collar out of his hands, she lifted her chin with a flirtatious grin, putting it on without a moment of hesitation.

_Now _everyone _would know she was_ claimed._.. _

“Good girl, now put this on.” he continued, holding out what was clearly a butt-plug... with a large black cat tail attached to it.

“Yes... Master.” she replied obediently, her tone filled with lust and hunger as she spun around, sticking her ass in the air towards him, giving him a perfect view as she stuffed the thick butt-plug into her tight ass. “H-have I earnt it now? Will you fuck your slutty pet now?” she whimpered, moving back onto her knees in front of him.”

“Not... just yet, chin up.” he ordered, making her immediately expose her neck to him as he attached a thin lead to it. “We are going for a walk, stay on your hands and knees, and if you are a good girl, I'll fuck you. If you aren't, you're going into one of the cells for a couple of days.” he explained, making her heart almost stop at the idea of being locked up, so far away from the dick she so desperately needed inside her...

_It'd be better... she could wait out her heat and not take any risks..._

Ridiculous, her heat just told her that it was time to get well and truly fucked, why would she ignore her instincts? And right now, her instincts told her she needed that dick inside her.

"Yes, Master... let's show everyone how much of a good kitty I am." she purred, rubbing herself against his leg as he laughed.

“Very well... come on, pet.” Shiro chuckled, walking away, her lead in his hands as she obediently followed him, walking on her hand and knees as she ignored the little voice inside her head telling her that this was wrong.

She was just following the alphas orders, and then she'd be bred, what was wrong with that?

Heading to the elevator, she was surprised when they didn't stop at the club, instead going down to the garage, him leading her into his limo as he barked orders at the driver.

As he sat down, she kneeled in front of him, staring up at him with wide hungry eyes.

“I'll let you decide where we are going, the rich district, the poor side of Vale, or one of the parks... choose.” he ordered, reaching down and stroking her ears gently as she thought.

“The park, master... do you need some... entertainment while we wait?” she asked, her hands resting on his inner thighs. “Just because I haven't earned my fucking yet... doesn't mean you should be left so... stressed.” she purred, her hand moving to the large bulge in his trousers.

“Hm, a fair point... get to work.”

**\- Shiro -**

Triggering her heat has gone wonderfully, I barely needed to suppress her conscious mind, bringing out her instincts.

I've made Kali wear a collar before, and I lost ten affection for it, but now her affection rose for 'claiming' her. Faunus are a wonderfully interesting species. Her relationship loyalty is sinking at a ridiculous rate, due to Ghira's 'surrender' to me.

Leaning back, I enjoy her frantic lapping and sucking as she tries to get my 'cream', she hasn't even noticed that we have arrived, that the limo has stopped.

Giving her a small mercy, I let myself cum, her cheeks bulging as my seed floods her warm mouth, her eyes widening in delight as she drinks it all without a moment of hesitation.

Pulling back, I finish on her face, marking her as mine. As she tries to wipe it up, licking her fingers clean, I stop her with a look.

“Leave it, I want everyone to see it.” I order, watching her shiver in pleasure as I grab her lead again, stepping out of the limo, the LMD I use as a driver finding a place to park up as Kali crawls out.

It's not that I don't trust people to drive for me, but LMDs are more reliable, less prone to distractions, won't take bribes (trust me, people have tried, some wanna-be gang boss tried bribing my driver to take me into an ambush, I had the LMD accept and then had Neo deal with them, thanks for the easy 100,000 Lien, you dumb bastards).

“Come along, pet...” I order, tugging Kali's leash slightly as she obediently crawls along the park path, it's almost completely empty, and I even feel a hint of pride at how few homeless people are sleeping on the benches.

My apartments are all filled with the formerly homeless, and my shelters are always packed. It's good PR and really? How much do you think a few buildings and food costs? Fuck all in the grand scheme of things, I'm the biggest client of the Arc farms, and I always buy in bulk.

Vale owes me for all the good I have done, and I intend to cash it in.

There are some couples around, and I can hear their giggling whispers as they watch me and Kali pass, but I don't need to worry about my reputation... they're seeing a much older man with black hair, and a young blonde human girl.

Neo's semblance has its uses, and I've been practising.

It's why Kali is seeing far more people than are actually here... tricking her sense of smell is hard, but I'm just overwhelming it with my own scent to stop her from being able to notice that the dozen or so people who are looking at her don't smell of anything, hearing is far easier to mess with, took me like ten minutes to make something to 'throw' sound, making her hear quiet whispers and laughter from the 'watchers'.

It's amusing watching the normal side and the more animalistic side fight, animalistic Kali is proud to be seen, proud to be claimed... and normal Kali is beyond embarrassed and humiliated, not to mention panicking over how exposed she is.

Dancing on stage wearing a veil and crawling through a park with a collar with her name on it are two different things.

Taking a loop around the park, I watch as the animalistic side wins out, her crawling becoming more confident, a feline grin on her face. This has been a good experiment into the nature of Faunus, at least feline based Faunus, I'll use Velvet as the experiment to see if other types share the feline Faunus traits.

“Well... you've certainly lived up to my expectations...” I say, leading her off the path and into some bushes, merely a few meters away from the maid path as I stop, watching her perk up, her ass lifting in the air slightly as she looks up at me hopefully.

“I-is it time... I'm so horny, master...” Kali admits as I walk around her, undoing my belt with a smirk.

“It is... face down, ass up.” I order moving behind her.

Despite the fact that we're in the middle of a grassy park, her face practically slams into the ground, her amazing Bellabooty sticking up as high as it can go, wiggling enticingly at me as my trousers are undone.

Kneeling behind her, I spank her ridiculously firm ass roughly, making her whimper... is it another Feline trait for her ass to be so nice? Blake's is as well, and they are the only female cat Faunus I know.

Moving behind her, I don't bother with petty foreplay, just pressing my tip against her sopping cunt and slamming my hips forwards with a grunt, listening to her yowl in pleasure, her hips slamming back into mine as she fucks herself with my dick.

Gripping her hips, I spank her again before I grab her collar and pull, hard. I'm in charge here, and as I choke her she stops moving so much, getting the message.

"Oooh... F-fuck... so good..." Kali moans out, loudly, as I start to move, slamming my hips into her ass ruthlessly, watching them jiggle. "G-gods... I needed this... fuck me, master... make me yours..."

“Make you mine? You're already mine, my property, my plaything. I suggest you remember that.” I say with a sneer as I choke her again, she tightens down whenever I do, and I can hear her moans over the choking.

"Y-yes, Master... fuck your slutty Kali, breed me, Master!" she yowls out, undoubtedly being heard by the few people out this late. I'm not worried, there's an MCT in the back of the limo, and it's still in range.

I've noticed something amusing... drive a plain van around, and people ask questions, but a limo? Why would they give it a second look, it's just some rich dude with too much money. Nothing out of the ordinary in Vale, especially in the wealthy district.

Well... if Kali wants to be bred, shouldn't I be a good master and assist?

'Implant: Kali Belladonna, disable contraceptives.'

Am I curious about what my child would be like? Yes, naturally... will they have my magic? Their own version of the Game?

And the chance to raise someone from birth opens many methods of grooming and training. Any child of mine would be a powerful being, even if I would have to wait a fair amount of time to benefit from it.

Would a child of mine and Kali's be stronger or weaker than a child of mine and Blake's? The same bloodline but Blake has her aura awakened and is a trained fighter, would that make a difference? If I grow stronger, unlock more skills and then breed Kali again, would the second child be stronger? If I force Kali to awaken her aura and 'train' her, would she give birth to stronger children? Could I manipulate the child while they are still in the womb to affect their future?

Just another set of experiments in the grand scheme of things.

Pounding her in the middle of the park, I grin as her moans flood the clearing, her caution or care of being seen tossed aside as she gets the dick her instincts wanted so badly.

Even as I'm fucking her, as she cums around my dick, my mind wanders to the possibilities of my offspring, the potential benefits (and problems) they could bring.

Incest is supposed to have a higher chance of resulting in mental and physical issues, so would mine and Weiss, Winter or Willow's children have problems even with the multiversal component? Would I have to breed my own daughters for that to happen? Or maybe the children from that coupling? How many generations would I have to breed before the mental issues showed up? Interesting.

Slamming my hips into her once more, I let myself cum as she yowls in satisfaction, my seed flooding her unprotected womb.

I don't pull out until the very end, every drop of my seed released inside her tight cunt.

Walking around her, I grab the unresponsive kitty's hair, pulling her up to her knees as she blinks at me stupidly.

“Clean me off.” I order, pushing my shaft against her immediately parting lips, enjoying her slightly rough tongue lapping at my dick.

Her obedience skyrocketed the moment I came inside her, maxing out... and her affection is higher... out of the negatives at least even if thirty isn't the best.

All in all, this experiment was a success.

**\- Blake -**

“I really don't' know why you're being so stubborn...” Shiro trailed off, laying back in the large bathtub as she washed his body.

“Because you kidnapped and enslaved me?” Blake deadpanned, still obediently rubbing his body with the sponge, her hand gently stroking his shaft as she pushed her naked body against him.

“True, but you're looking at this all wrong...” Shiro replied, his hand groping her ass as she washed him.

Usually the mad one, Nora would be here as well, the crazy orange-haired girl making washing him even harder as she got bored and fucked him instead, but today it was just her with Shiro.

“...What do you mean?” Blake asked, watching him carefully as she tried to work out how she was supposed to be looking at her situation.

“Right now... you're in the best position to help your race. Better than any other Faunus.” Shiro explained calmly as she paused both her rubbing, staring at him.

The best position to help her race? She couldn't even help herself, she was little more than a sex toy for Shiro, she could even still taste his cum on her tongue from her 'duties'.

“...What do you mean?” she asked after a moment, taking the obvious bait much to his amusement.

  
“Right now, I'm the most powerful man in Vale... if I want something to happen, it happens. That isn't idle boasting, simply a description of the current state of affairs. Soon Mistral and Atlas will fall under my influence, and the leader of both Kuo Kuana and the White Fang wants a meeting with me to discuss how she can get my assistance to protect your old home. It's no exaggeration to say that my opinions become the opinions of Vale, and soon to be all of Remnant... and you are in a position to influence those opinions.” Shiro explained, kissing her briefly.

“How am I? All I can do is obey you... I don't exactly have any power over you.” she growled, making him laugh.

“Of course you don't... and neither does Nora. And yet, as a reward for her good behaviour and eager submission, I'm letting her attend Beacon, even letting Ren join her. I reward good behaviour... and while you've become obedient, you are anything but eager. You're like a machine, robotically doing whatever I tell you.” Shiro said, making her pause. “It got you out of the cells, gave you some freedom to wander the tower, but it's not enough to get anything more than that.”

...She could ask for him to help her race... if she was good enough? If she was happier in her submission?

“...helping an entire race is a bit different than just letting someone go to school.” she deadpanned, going back to stroking his shaft as he smirked at her.

"For most people, sure... for me? Both are trivial." Shiro said with such casual indifference that she couldn't help but to believe him. He was... very influential that much she knew. "All it would take is a few words to the right person, and I have a councilwoman practically begging for my attention. I could have charging Faunus more than humans, or paying them less outlawed within the week. New discrimination laws could be in place within a month at the most, and my iron grip on the entertainment... and news industry would have all but the most stubborn obediently believing that it's a good thing." Shiro said with a shrug. "I've already started it, Faunus Homelessness in Vale is down from 22% to just under than 5% with all the new apartments I've rushed through, unemployment is down as well. With the reduced homeless and unemployed Faunus, their reputation as vagrants, parasites and criminals have started to fade as well... there's nothing easier to manipulate than public opinion.” Shiro laughed as her eyes widened.

“You've done that much...” she whispered, her mind racing.

  
“...why are you so surprised? You were in my office for half of it... well, under my desk... guess you were distracted.” Shiro chuckled as she blushed.

"...How? The White Fang have spent years... decades... trying to change things, you've barely been trying, and you've already..." she stuttered, her mind bringing her to one single question.

Had the White Fang been wasting their efforts? Had they been going about it all wrong? She couldn't deny that less homeless and unemployed Faunus would improve their image... but was it really that easy?

Just move into the entertainment industry, get in the news business, and you can change things so quickly? So easily?

They did hundreds of rallies to no avail... but were they just not using the right methods to get their word out? The news wouldn't cover their rallies, so they stopped doing them and started to get... violent.

Should they just have gotten jobs in reporting, worked their way up until they could broadcast their rallies and speeches fairly? Charity work instead of stealing dust...

“Lien makes the world turn, and I have a ridiculous amount... even without mother dearest giving me unlimited access to the Schnee accounts. You know... soon I'll be meeting with Sienna Khan, so how about we make this a little test, if you've done a better job before then, I'll have the SDC make a fair and generous deal with Kuo Kuana, they're experiencing a dust shortage at the moment, and the Mistral Underworld is gorging them for every spec of Dust. Really need to start working on conquering their little syndicate... there's a war going on in the Mistral Crime scene, so it's the ideal time to move in myself.” he muttered with a slight frown.

"The SDC... trade with the Faunus Kingdom?" she scoffed, making him laugh.

"Please, Mother would give the dust away in the streets if I told her to, she's got some serious guilt over the whole years of homelessness thing. But yes, getting them to trade with the Menagerie would be easy, plus I can frame it as the White Fang and the SDC burying the hatchet, the start of a new age of peace and prosperity for both sides... Both have shitty reputations, but this could be a good way of starting to fix that... Mother's support of Robyn Hill has already started repairing the SDC's rep after all, and you can never have enough positive PR.” he says, more to himself than to her even as she paused.

He sounded so sure... the Menagerie having a proper supply of Dust for a fair price... that was practically a dream, Kuo Kuana barely had enough to defend itself, it wasn't like Vale or Atlas where they could afford to use dust for petty comfort... and she could help make that dream a reality?

“...and all I have to do is be a bit more... enthusiastic?” Blake asked, staring him down for any signs of deceit.

"Like I said... I reward good behaviour, what is a dream to you is a meeting or two and a phone-call to me." Shiro bragged, making her snort slightly at his casual arrogance. "Would it really be so bad to try for a week or two at most? If I break my word, you can go back to being a boring, robotic slave instead." he offered, making her pause, slightly offended at being called boring.

He wasn't wrong... she could just stop trying if he didn't follow through.

Instead of answering, she simply put more effort into her handjob, her breasts pressing into his chest as she looked away, a slight blush on her face at his amused look.

"...Fine." she finally agreed, trying to put a fake smile on.

"Stop that... fake smiles are annoying, and honestly? Your usual little smirks suit you so much better. The cool, enigmatic look really suits, and those mysterious little smirks you give when you're happy always get me hard... so do your deadpan looks" Shiro complimented as she stared at him with annoyed eyes. "Yeah... there it is, damn you're sexy." he continued, her cheeks heating up slightly. He was so blunt at times.

“You're so... ugh, I'm going to suck your dick now, please shut up until I'm done.” she deadpanned, making him chuckle as she lowered herself, kissing down his body.

What he wanted was for her to be... herself when she was with him? And he'd help out her home? Her entire race? She could do that... she'd hardened herself to do worse in the White Fang, at least this time it was only her pride she was hurting.

If you'd told thirteen year old Blake that she could save her race by sucking dick, she'd have... gone bright red and not believed you, probably. If you convinced her, she'd have dropped to her knees and started sucking, not happily but willingly. Sacrificing herself seemed so much easier than sacrificing innocent train workers, or guards protecting Dust shipments.

And after seeing how ineffective her old methods were? Seventeen year old Blake was ready to try anything to make a difference.

Parting her lips, she took the tip in her mouth with a slight smirk at his groan, in truth... she was very unenthusiastic about going down on him before, normally just wanting to get it over with... time to put some effort into it.

Staring up at him, something she always avoided doing, she twirled her tongue around the tip, sucking her cheeks in as she turned her mouth into a vacuum, stroking the part of his dick that wasn't in his mouth, her free hand slowly massaging his balls.

Surprisingly... he actually stayed quiet for once, no teasing comments or mocking remarks as she went to town on his dick, his hand gently stroking her hair... and her ears as she forced down her purrs, scowling up at him for a moment, making him amused smirk grow.

...She'd always tried to keep utterly emotionless as she 'served' him, not even scowling... and yet he seemed more amused at her actually showing her displeasure.

He preferred honest reactions to her trying to keep her emotions suppressed... good to know.

Pulling her mouth from his dick with an audible pop, she moved up again, mounting him without a word as she sat on his dick, taking it to the hilt with a moan.

“You might be a dick... but at least you've got a nice one.” she admitted, making him laugh as his hands returned to her ass.

He did seem to like her ass...

“That I am... and that I do. Never pretended not to be a dick, if people act like they are perfect, it just encourages people to dig deeper for your flaws.” Shiro admitted, leaning down and taking on of her wet and soapy breasts into his mouth as she started to ride him, letting her quiet moans and whimpers out as she did, she wasn't a loud girl by nature, but that didn't mean she couldn't let him know that yes... even if she hadn't wanted to admit it... she enjoyed sex with him.

Good length, good girth, excellent stamina and technique...

“See... is this so hard?” Shiro asked, his hands groping her ass.

"...I could make a pun about you being hard, but I've heard more puns from that blonde girl in the bunny suit than I ever wanted to." she deadpanned to him. She'd explored around the tower with Shiro's permission, and she'd seen, if not spoken to the blonde with the massive tits, every other sentence that she said to her fellow workers was a bad pun... like Dad Humour bad.

“That's Yang, my cousin... be nice to her... even if she has a dumb sense of humour.” Shiro admitted with a grin, spanking her slightly, making her yelp before she gave him her patented stare.

"...you make your cousin dress like that? Why- Wait, no... I don't want to know." she groaned, mostly to hide her orgasm as she clenched down on the dick she was riding, judging by Shiro's smirk she hadn't succeeded.

To wipe the dumb smirk off his face, she sped up her riding, working her inner muscles to massage his dick, she'd already worked out that he would only cum when he felt like it, but he 'rewarded' good work.

Even if the reward was getting a load of cum inside her pussy... she was just glad the implant in her came with contraceptives.

To her lack of surprise, he did exactly what she was expecting, his hips thrusting up into her after she spent a good few minutes trying her best to force him to cum... another moan leaving her as she felt his seed flooding her womb, climaxing again, biting down on his shoulder as she did.

“F-fuck...” she groaned out, it felt so much better when she wasn't trying to pretend she wasn't enjoying it...

  
“Yeah... fuck indeed. Well... I said I rewarded good behaviour, anything you want to make your stay here more comfortable?” Shiro said, the smallest hints of panting in his tone as he stared at her, uncaring that she'd bitten his shoulder hard enough to break the skin, seeing her glance at it, he laughed. “Don't worry... Neo's the kind of girl to bring a knife to bed with her, usually so I can cut her up, but I've been on the receiving end. A bit of pain can make the pleasure even better, as long as you keep those teeth away from my dick, we don't have a problem. ”

“That... makes way too much sense.” Blake deadpanned again, ignoring the brief feeling of relief as she realised that she wasn't in trouble. “...I could use some books? I guess...” she reluctantly admitted.

“That all? Easily done... now do me a small favour and bend over the side of the tub.” he said easily, his dick hardening inside her as she rolled her eyes.

  
“Should have known, you really are insatiable aren't you?” she said, pulling herself off him and spinning around, sticking her ass out as she bent over the side of the bath.

Despite herself, the moment she felt him re-enter her, she moaned in satisfaction. Things were... easier when she didn't have to pretend she didn't like it.

**\- Later -**

...What had she done to deserve this?

Had she secretly pissed him off by biting him?

Pulling a book from the shelf, she groaned as she heard a chuckle behind her.

"Another one from the... 'romance' section? Well, aren't you a naughty kitty..." Yang Xiao Long laughed, leaning against the wall. "Ninjas of Love... every volume, and isn't this that smutty one about the Faunus girl who sells herself to a rich human noble? Someone has some repressed feelings, huh? Faunus maid and her human master, young black haired girl get captured as a spoil of war..."

“...you're talking a lot of shit for someone who spends her day in a tiny bunny costume.” she deadpanned, making the blonde laugh.

  
Shiro couldn't make time to take her himself... so she'd been assigned a 'baby-sitter' for her trip into Vale, not that she was dumb enough to run away with an implant in her neck and her mother in the tower.

Honestly, she was surprised she was just... let out, even if it was just for a bit and even more surprised to be given a Lien Card with such a ridiculously high limit, she wasn't sure if it was a test or Shiro just didn't deal in small numbers, maybe he thought books really cost thousands of Lien.

"Yup, Shiro claims it's the uniform, but he just wanted to see my babies put on display." Yang said with a shrug and a cocky smirk.

  
“...and you don't care that your cousin is lusting after you?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First of all... who wouldn't? Look at me! And secondly... Nah, not really... I haven't actually dated... like at all, overprotective dad, you know? And Shiro's a lot of fun, he's a pretty cool guy, after all, not gonna let a little thing like blood relation get in the way of my best chance at a fun relationship." Yang said with a shrug. "Sooooo.... how big is he?" she continued.

“...what?”

“His dick, kitty cat, how big is it? Don't act like you haven't had a big load of cream in your little kitty.” Yang repeated with a smirk as she sighed.

What was wrong with this family?

"Big, you want exact measurements, go and ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd be happy to give you an up-close look, and it'd do the world a favour to have him put your mouth to better uses..." she said with a smirk.

“Ooh... kitty's got claws.” Yang laughed, making her smirk grow slightly despite herself. “And maybe I will... but I bet he'd want these babies instead...” she continued, grabbing her tits and heaving them around under her crop top for a moment. “They're my best feature... like that amazing Bellabooty you keep shaking my way, trying to tell me something, does the kitty want some pussy?”

“That doesn't even make sense.” she groaned, looking away with a light blush.

The moment she did, Yang's eyes lit up, the shark smelling blood as her smirk grew even further.

She was more than happy to be able to get some... reading material, but as Yang grinned at her, she wondered whether she should have just stayed in the tower.

Yang was fun... a nice girl, but damn if she couldn't be annoying.

**\- Cinder -**

“So... that was the big plan, huh?” Shiro said, making her shuffle around slightly at his tone.

Telling him the entire plan Salem had might not have been the best idea, but she needed his trust.

“It was... but why destroy Vale when we can conquer it?” Cinder replied. “I wanted to bring this up because I think parts of it can still be used, specifically the plan to infect the CCT tower could still benefit us, bringing every device under our control.” she responded, making him hum.

“It would be... if I hadn't already broken the encryption on it. Every device in Remnant... except mine, all use the same system, and if you can hack one, you can hack them all... I've had a direct line to the entire Atlesian Militaries robots for a while now... the trash that they are.” he admitted, making her eyes widen. “Come here...” Shiro said, gesturing for her to walk around his desk.

As she did, he pulled her into his lap, making her smirk as she got comfortable as she ground her ass into his lap, leaning against him.

"Watch this..." Shiro said, messing about with his pc, bringing up a screen of a stern-looking man typing away at a terminal, his second screen showing precisely what the man was typing.

"That's... Ironwood." Cinder murmured after a moment, her eyes widening. "You have access to all of Atlas's security feeds? All their terminals..." she said, utterly shocked.

  
“Slipped a hack worm on a bullhead to Atlas, had it infect their CCT Tower, took a while to get through their security but it did the job. I could take over their entire army and have Atlas fall from the sky without even moving from my office... they're so reliant on their technology, and Ironwood is paranoid enough to have cameras literally everywhere. Want to see something I think you'll find... very interesting?” he said rhetorically, changing the screen to a bedroom, a man laying on the bed naked, playing with his scroll.

Even as he loaded up some porn, starting to jerk off, she simply glared at the screen, feeling her fists clench.

“Mercury... that traitorous bastard.” she growled, resisting the urge to punch the screen.

"He's been hired by Councilwoman LeBlanc of Vacuo... not sure what for just yet, Vacou is far less reliant on tech, and they are paranoid over Atlas hacking them, so a lot of their files aren't accessible remotely." Shiro admitted.

  
“I'm going to kill him... that treacherous piece of filth.” Cinder growled, stopping as Shiro kissed her neck.

“Don't be so unoriginal... why kill him when you can make him really suffer for his betrayal? Capturing him and keeping him locked up in a dark cell, only letting him out to punish him, rip off his arms, so he matches after we take his legs, make him beg for death years before you give it to him." Shiro described casually, as if he was talking about the weather, making her eyes narrow as she watched her former minion on the screen, utterly unaware that he was being observed, a smirk growing on his face.

“We have to grab him first...” she drawled, running her hand along Shiro's chest.

“He's preparing to leave Vacuo for his mission... and I'm very interested to know what is going on in Vacuo, it's one of the few places that's managed to stay a mystery to me.” Shiro replied, making her smirk.

“And we can't have that... I do love how you think... Mercury will know the consequences of betraying me, and Vacuo will lose its precious secrecy. Two birds and one stone...” Cinder said, smirking as she looked over the record of all of Mercury's actions, even the ones he did with his fake name (that he bought with the money he stole from her)

A ticket to Mistral... during the tournament? Not a coincidence... Mercury was young enough to fight in it, and his alias, Slate Grey, had registered to take part.

Something was happening in the tournament, and it was her job to find out what... both for business, and for pleasure.

Shiro was right, a quick death was more than a traitor like him deserved.

If it was just business, she'd kill him and move on... but this was personal.

**\- Bonus Scene - Sienna -**

“Thank you, Ghira... that will be all.” she said dismissively, watching the large man leave her office... which used to be his office.

She really didn't have anything against him, but she needed the Menagerie and the White Fang acting as one, and Ghira was too distracted by his missing wife and daughter to fulfil his duties.

She wasn't dumb, she knew exactly where they were... she made sure to keep track of Ghira's mails and calls, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, but really... she'd kicked him out of two positions now, it would be stupid to assume he didn't at least hold a grudge.

It was a pity about Blake and Kali, but she couldn't help them... she needed more power, her White Fang couldn't hold off the Grimm hordes forever, not with how ferocious they had become of late and how quickly they were burning through their Dust, and the mechanical armies of Shiro Eis could turn the tide.

Blake was captured bombing a Vale factory with Adam, so she could be written off as a Rogue agent, and Kali sacrificed herself, knowing what would happen. She couldn't risk the Menagerie for them.

More importantly... The Nine-Tailed Fox as been found, working for Shiro Eis of all people. She'd had the slightest suspicion that the singer Ahri was the Nine-Tails, but she'd dismissed it due to Ahri's 'tails' looking fake and the age differences, but now she had doubts again.

Ahri, and her band, work at Shiro's Club, Lux. The Nine-Tailed Fox was also on very close terms with Shiro, helping him record a video of Blake and Kali getting fucked. She kept her eyes on all famous Faunus, looking for any hint that they would be willing to join her, but Ahri had turned them down after she graduated from Beacon, only for K/DA to form... and then disappear due to rumours of them killing their manager.

She could be a vital asset if she could get her to rejoin the White Fang, but no-one knew why she left in the first place. Leaving long before the leadership changes, she just vanished one day.

Shiro... Shiro was an enigma. She'd written him off as a racist enemy at first, preparing to kidnap him and force him to help them, but then news from Vale reached her.

Cheap apartment complexes popping up, letting Faunus live in them for perfectly affordable prices, hundreds of unemployed and homeless Faunus (and Humans) being recruited for fair pay at his businesses, racist customers being banned from his companies.

Shiro Eis, the Schnee bastard, had probably done more for the Faunus in Vale than she had, and it shamed her. He wasn't a nice person, obviously.

He kidnapped Blake and forced Kali to work as his sex slave, but could she really judge him for his flaws when he was doing more for her people than she was?

Loading up her file on him, she leaned back as she stared at the picture of him. He was so clearly a Schnee, even if he didn't use the name... pure white hair, icy blue eyes, a suit worth more than her outfit and weapon combined as he gave orders to some of his workers, but where Jacques Schnee filled her with disgust, Shiro filled her with... something else.

They weren't related of course, but Jacques had always put a lot of effort into making people forget he wasn't a Schnee by blood.

Shiro was smug, you could tell it from the pictures of him, courtesy of the Vale Paparazzi that apparently had nothing better to do than follow him around on a date. Always smirking like he knows some great secret, like everyone else is the butt of some joke only he knew about.

But after she realised how wrong she was about him being racist... his smugness went from infuriating to almost endearing. He was a teenager who had made himself the person to know in Vale, a genius inventor, and the guy who basically owned Vale's entertainment business... and Criminal Underground. He deserved to be smug.

The fact that he was connected to the underground was a poorly kept secret at best, but he was doing so much good with it barely anyone cared that he wasn't 100% legit.

Why care that he used to smuggle when he's stopping homelessness? Why care that the other gangs are disappearing when your unemployment has dropped so quickly? He didn't deal in drugs, not even at his club, he didn't get civilians involved, he wasn't even extorting anyone. For the ordinary civilians, no gang warfare, drug deals or muggings meant that Shiro was basically a saint.

  
He was probably the nicest and most popular Crime Lord in the history of Remnant.

Did he commit crimes? Oh, definitely, but he did so much good that people just didn't care. Even the police seemed to be barely looking into his actions, was he blackmailing them? Probably, but still.

It was actually humbling... because he had done what she thought she'd be able to do when she was younger and more naïve.

Do so much good through force that people would adore you, she'd be the saviour of Faunus, defeater of bigots and exploiters... beloved for all the good she had done, bringing peace to both races by forcing the bigots to respect them.

Instead, she was barely even respected and tolerated by her own kind and hated by humans.

Shiro was idolised by both.

And now she needed his help... again.

Getting the information from him was simple, all he'd asked for was a permit to buy and open businesses in Kuo Kuana, something that she'd given happily due to how much Vale was profiting from his presence.

He knew Adam was a problem, and giving them the information on his movements (attacking at random throughout Atlas and Mantle, for whatever reason).

But what the hell did she and the Menagerie have to offer him?  
  
He likely had more Lien than everyone in Kuo Kuana combined, their island was basically barren in resources, a final fuck you from the Kingdoms when they tossed them all onto this rock after the war.

They relied on trade to get just about everything... except some fruits and vegetables which they could grow, trading with their closest neighbour of Mistral for almost everything else.

Mistral was the least racist of the kingdoms, thanks to their regular trade, but it was also a hive of crime and lawlessness, most of their trades when through legal routes... but you couldn't buy a sandwich from Mistral without having to deal with the criminal underground, which made the prices skyrocket.

Which meant Kuo Kuana was eternally broke and out of resources, which meant they had very little to offer Shiro for the army she needed. As High Leader and Chiefess, she had the responsibility to protect her people, but she lacked the means to do so, means Shiro had.

She only knew one weakness he had, one avenue of approach, his lust...

Clearly, he didn't mind Faunus girls, but she couldn't just hope to spread her legs and get an army for it... she'd try, don't get her wrong, but she needed more to offer.

But what...

**Authors Note: This is just a side chapter to show the cat-girls training, not counting towards the normal chapter. I just didn't want to have a full chapter with very little happening for the plot. This wasn't even supposed to be this long, but it just kept going. Conquest will be next, possibly tomorrow but no promises. **

**Oh, do stop whining about Ren please, the traps aren't going away, I'll put up a warning, but it's still happening. I said this was coming literally ten chapters ago? If not more. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	22. Atlas Fucked

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 21: Atlas Fucked**

It was only a matter of time, really.

I'm smarter than any of the Atlesian Scientists, but if enough monkeys smash their faces against type-writers, they'll eventually write something legible.

My Teleporter is now correctly set up in Atlas, in the Schnee Family Manor to be exact, which means it's time to go and meet the good general, spend some time with the family, and lord my intelligence over everyone in the Atlesian Military.

“Right, I might be halfway across Remnant, but remember... if anything goes wrong I'm just a teleport away.” I say calmly, looking around my office.

'I'll keep the local gangs from forgetting their place. There aren't many left... but some other morons are getting ideas about moving in. Nothing I can't deal with.' Neo says with a smug look, I almost pity the fools who deluded themselves into seeing an opportunity here.

There is no opportunity, only a sociopathic serial killer... who looks damn sexy as she slaughters her victims.

"Me and Miltia will handle the club and casino, it's nothing we don't already do, but we might have to slow down our expansion while you're away, you need to be here to sign the paperwork, after all, it's all in your name." Melanie warns.

"That's fine, we could use a moment to slow down anyways. We bought out... what, two dozen businesses in the last few days? Taking a breather to let things settle isn't a bad idea." I say calmly, getting a nod from her.

“True... we'll keep working on ruining the other clubs and bars, nothing illegal or anything... we already own the three top alcohol suppliers so we can just gouge them, then trash their rep.” Miltia says casually, making me chuckle.

We've been working on getting rid of our competition, except Junior's bar. The Twins aren't that... affectionate of their absentee father, but he gets a pass anyway.

"Yeah, keep up with that. You've both been doing great. Girls, head back down to the club, you're in charge of them until I get back. Neo, do... whatever you want, Sexy." I say, getting a thumbs-up as she vanishes, leaving me with Cinder as the twins leave the office.

“And what do you want me doing... Sir?” Cinder asks after a moment.

"I'm going to be working on increasing my influence in Atlas while I'm gone, I need the strongest Kingdom under my control if my little Kingmaker plan is going to work after all. I want the intel on the Mistral Tournament when I get back, besides that... Emerald is pretty sneaky, isn't she?" I ask, making Cinder straighten up.

"She is, her Semblance lets her make people hallucinate, seeing what she wants them to see... and only what she wants them to see. Cinder boasts, leaving out Emerald's limitations, that's fine... I already know them.

"I want her to start looking into the Councillors, I've set aside some tech to help out, an active invisibility device, a hack tool to disable security, etcetera, etcetera. Have her start looking into them, I have access to their files, but they are... smart, keeping their Scrolls and computers clean, but I refuse to believe that anyone that powerful is that clean." I order. "Even if it's just their schedule, their eating habits, anything..."

"Understood... she will deliver, that I promise you." Cinder says quickly, still so eager to prove her worth. I almost want Emerald to fail.

“Excellent. Aside from that, just keep up acting as my secretary, if anyone wants to see me... and they will, take their names and numbers if they seem worth my time. That will be all.” I say calmly, watching as she hesitates, before leaving me alone in my penthouse office.

Well, not alone. It's a good job Cinder was still in disguise, given my... guest. I'm not fussed about her hearing my plans for the Councillors, I've put a suggestion into her head to ignore it already, to think she doesn't care about it.

“Hmm, I'll need to arrange some defences against air intrusions, Miss Branwen.” I say calmly, leaning back in my chair with a smile as look up at the raven glowering down at me.

She flew in through the window, while the office was empty... triggering my motion sensors. I don't have a way of blocking that, and she isn't using Aura to do it so I can't nullify it either.

As she flies down, changing forms as she lasts, I hide a frown.

**Raven Branwen, The Spring Maiden**

**LVL – 71**

**Tier – Champion**

**Faction – The Branwen Tribe**

**Thoughts about you – Greed**

**Notable Skills – Animal Transformation, Maiden Magic, Portal Semblance**

**Affection – 0**

**Obedience – 0**

Looking over her, I smirk. I can see the resemblance, aside from the hair colour, Yang could almost be a clone of her mother. She pulls off the red and black dress wonderfully, and I appreciate how short it is, barely reaching mid-thigh... her thigh-high legging are a nice touch. She might be Yang's mother, but I don't think Yang is actually capable of looking so... cold.

Yang is cheerful and flirtatious, with a bit of a temper problem... Raven is just stone cold, staring at me with empty eyes.

“...you're blocking my aura.” Raven said, skipping any introduction as she stares me down, her hand resting on her sword.

"But not your magic... Miss Spring Maiden." I say casually, watching her eyes widen before they narrow in anger, her entire body screaming caution as she fully grips her sword. Interesting, even her rage is... subdued? She barely feels anything, even now there's just a slight amount of anger and fear... but not of me.

“Who have you told!?” Raven growls quickly, closing the distance as she leaps over my desk, putting her blade to my neck. A single thought brings my turrets out, red lasers aimed at her head and heart as she freezes. She'll pay for that one.

"No one, I don't give away information for free... and do stop that, without your Aura, you're as vulnerable as a civilian and my turrets can end your life faster than you can get through my aura." I say calmly, her blade pressing against my throat hard enough to make the tell-tale sign of my aura flare-up before she pulls it back, still on my desk as she stares at me. "This is my stronghold... and people don't get to threaten me here, in my seat of power. Take a seat, now." I order, watching her hesitate, her eyes glancing towards the dozen turrets popping out of the walls before she moves back, climbing off my desk and sheathing her sword.

Glancing at the chair, she hesitates before she takes it, interesting... she's strong, but I honestly think she's a bit of a coward.

“Now, why exactly is my auntie breaking into my tower? Somehow I doubt you're here to see Yang...” I say calmly as she pauses.

“I... want to make a deal. I require your machines, the ones you gave Qrow. The men of my tribe are restless.” Raven says after a moment.

Huh... the Branwen tribe want my machines, the Branwen tribe want to put themselves in my influence? Well... if they want to be controlled so much, it would be rude not to.

“The Branwen Tribe, the most dangerous bandit group in Remnant... want sexbots?” I ask with a twitch of my lips.

“Yes. I've stopped them from kidnapping villagers for a while, it wasn't a popular decision.” Raven says blankly, either not noticing my amusement or simply not caring. “I require your 'sexbots' to keep them under control.” she continues.

  
“I see, and what do you have to offer? My machines are prototypes, not currently for sale, not to mention the risks and consequences of dealing with infamous bandits. What can you do for me to make it worth my while?”

**\- Raven -**

Staring her nephew down, she spent a moment to curse herself for acting so recklessly. She'd assumed she was stronger than him, and while she was right... she'd chosen the worst possible place to approach him, even now the turrets were aimed at her, waiting for his signal.

He was good at keeping that calm smile on his face, but he couldn't quite manage to hide the anger in his eyes from her trying to threaten him... he was prideful, and hated that he was attacked in his stronghold. That was a mistake, but she'd had a brief moment of panic as he revealed secrets he shouldn't possibly have been able to know.

“What do you want for them? I don't know what they are worth.” Raven admitted, reluctantly handing the ball over to her nephew, letting him dictate terms.

Despite herself, she could feel herself acting... docile, the turrets killing her willingness to fight. She was a coward, whenever she met those stronger than her, she either fled or submitted.

Ozpin made her submit, becoming a huntress... and then Salem made her flee, not willing to get caught up in a war between two beings far stronger than her. Shiro wasn't stronger than her... despite the magic she could sense in him, but right now he was in control... and he could destroy her by revealing her Maiden status, bringing both Ozpin and Salem down on her.

Her Semblance was blocked, leaving her only one option... play nice and hope he doesn't decide to kill her. He seemed attached to Yang, perhaps she could use that?

No, she could tell Shiro was like her... a true sociopath. He wouldn't spare her just to stop Yang from being hurt.

She wanted him... not sexually, but his power and resources could keep her safe from this war between immortals. First, she had to create a favourable relationship with him, something she had messed up in her moment of fear.

“Money-wise, you have nothing to offer me. I'm richer than you could even comprehend.” Shiro started calmly, rising up out of his seat and walking around the desk. “Resources as well, but that doesn't mean you don't have anything to offer me.” he said, pausing in front of her with a guileful look in his eyes. “I think we can come to an arrangement... my machines in exchange for the services of you and the Branwen Tribe.”

“Who do you need killing?” Raven asked bluntly, making him laugh.

"No-one in particular, but your tribe is located on the edge of Anima at the moment, isn't it?" Shiro asked, her eyes widening as he smirked. "Don't look so surprised, I make a habit of knowing everything about everyone. I want you to cause some chaos in the Mistral Underworld, and in exchange, I will supply you with the bots... and keep both your location and your Maiden status private."

“...Just for killing criminals?” Raven asked, frowning.

"I run the Vale Underworld, and I want more... I'll be moving in on Mistral's Underworld sooner rather than later, and I'd like them nice and weak when I do. There are two major factions vying for control at the moment, don't kill either Lil Miss Malachite or the new Gang Leader, Sett... I have plans for them, but weaken their gangs. Kill their men, loot their hideouts. I'm sure it would be child's play for a woman of your talents." Shiro said calmly, making her nod.

“I can do that... easily.” she agreed. Killing criminals wasn't hard, not with her considerable talents. If Shiro wanted some nobodies dead for his aid, so be it.

“In the future, I might have more targets for both you and your tribe... but you'll find I pay very well... but first, there's one slight issue with our deal.” Shiro said, his delivery taking on a darker undertone.

“What issue?” she asked, seeing the glare behind his smile.  
  
“You threatened me... put a sword to my throat, even with Aura, it still hurt. I find that... unacceptable.” Shiro said with a smile.

Despite his anger, she didn't apologise. Why would she? He wouldn't be calmed down by something so simple, so she just remained silent.

"Honestly, the moment you did, I made the decision to arrange for Salem and Ozpin to find out about your little secret." he continued casually, his hand stroking her chin gently. "But I think we can find a way for you to make it up to me..."

“What do you want me to do?” Raven asked bluntly, she didn't need any flowery language or innuendos, it was easier when people just got to the point.

"You? Oh, you don't have to do anything..." Shiro said, his hand coming to her hair, before he gripped it roughly, a look of anger falling through his calm act. "I'll do all the work, you just have to... wait it out." he said, dragging her out of her seat and throwing her towards his desk.

Immediately, he was behind her, his hand forcing to bend over the desk, her face slammed into the hard wood.

She could get free, he was strong, but she was stronger even without her Aura. She could break free, turn back into a bird and fly through the still open window, she would probably be able to get out before the turrets lit her up... and she was reasonably sure he wouldn't kill her at this point. She had too much use for him to kill her without her giving him a significant reason.

She didn't even try, even as his hand gripped the shorts she wore under her dress and tore them off. She had trouble understanding most human interactions, but this made perfect sense to her.

  
She'd angered him, hurt his pride, so he was going to rape her to prove to himself that he was still in charge, it was a simple act of power.

Honestly, she preferred it over all the flowery language and half-truths of Ozpin. Shiro was angry, he wanted to punish her, so he'd use his power over her to rape her.

“No panties? It's like you wanted this to happen...” Shiro laughed as he undid his belt.

Sex was one of two things. An exchange, trading sexual favours for personal gain, or a display of power.

She fucked Taiyang to show her superiority over Summer, taking the man her 'Team Leader' loved just to prove a point, also because Qrow had gotten her and their team drunk enough for her to think it was a good idea.

Her bandits raped civilian women because they were more powerful, and the civilians couldn't stop them. Another display of superiority.

Shiro was going to fuck her to show his superiority over her, it was a simple demonstration of power, that made it far more straightforward than Taiyang's 'courting' to understand.

She wouldn't let her bandits fuck her because they would get delusions of being superior to her, they'd lose respect for her, and she couldn't have her own underlings not respect her. She'd never be able to get someone like Shiro to be her underling, he was too... prideful. He'd die before he submitted, so she'd have to make do with getting an alliance with him, and that needed him to lose his anger at her.

“Once this is done, we can go on with our deal?” Raven asked calmly as she felt his shaft grind between her ass cheeks.

"We can, I just need to make it painfully clear that threatening me is not allowed." Shiro chuckled, pulling back, the tip of his shaft pressing against her virgin asshole.

Anal?

“Very well, get it over with.” she replied calmly, making him chuckle again. If getting fucked in the ass made him willing to deal with her, then that was what she would do.

In honesty, she almost preferred it to normal rape, there was no risk of pregnancy, and she wouldn't have to get an abortion later on. It would be more painful than normal rape, but there was less troubles later on.

“Oh, you are a fun one.” Shiro laughed, the only warning she had before she was impaled, Shiro slamming his hips forwards making her grunt at the sudden penetration, his entire shaft sheathed inside her bowels in one move.

Gripping the desk, she simply gritted her teeth and braced herself as he pulled back and then started to thrust, his hips slamming against her ass with each thrust into her, his balls slapping against her pussy.

“I wonder what Yang would think if she could see you now? Her missing mother bent over my desk like the whore she is.” Shiro taunted.

“Call her up if you want to find out, I suppose it's like mother like daughter... have you hand Yang yet?” Raven asked calmly, uncaring as he degraded her.

"Not yet, I'm going for a slow burn." Shiro admitted. She supposed as Yang's mother, she should feel protective or angry. She didn't.

"I've been watching you, watching her... if you called her to your bedroom, she would let you have your way with her." Raven pointed out casually.

"Probably, but I have plans for her, and it doesn't do to rush things." Shiro replied, speeding up his pounding, making her grunt in discomfort, she was getting used to the feeling of her ass being split in two, but it was still uncomfortable.

“You wasted no time with me.” Raven pointed out as he pulled back, leaving her bowels entirely. Before she could comment on it, he readjusted and slammed forwards again, aiming just a bit lower this time.

Biting her lip, she frowned as she realised a simple truth. She was wet, his penetration of her pussy far easier than she expected as she moaned quietly. Why was she aroused? She didn't care for sex, one way or the other, and yet she was soaked, his dick felt... good as the tip pressed against the entrance of her womb.

As he pulled back, she forced herself to not moan, this wasn't about her pleasure.

  
“Why would I? Why waste time courting someone like you, we both know it would be a waste of time. I want you, so I just need to make it worth your time to let me have my way with you.” Shiro laughed, making her lips twitch.

He certainly worked her out quickly.

  
“You know... I could make a device that could cloak your camp, not making it invisible but forcing people to ignore it as long as you don't do anything to draw too much attention or lead anyone back.” Shiro said as he started to really fuck her.

  
“If I agreed to fuck you whenever you wanted?” She asked rhetorically.

“Pretty much, I'll stop Salem and Ozpin from finding your little tribe, and you... and any other hot women in the tribe can pay me back with your bodies, whenever I want.” Shiro offered.

  
“I accept, if you really can make something like that... I'll make sure the others obey. There aren't that many women in the tribe, but there are a few.” Raven agreed casually.

  
Vernal was obedient enough to obey, but Xayah might be a problem, she was dating that showman, Rakan after all. Hm, she'd obey... the tribe came first, that was the first rule of the Branwen tribe, that the good of the tribe came before anything else.

If Xayah getting fucked by someone other than her lover was for the tribes good, then Raven would knock her out and tie her up if she refused. Xayah knew what she was getting into when she joined them, and Raven would not permit any disobedience.

“Wonderful, you really are fun. It's nice not to have to waste my time with niceties for a change.” Shiro said happily.

"I don't like niceties, they're a waste of time. I would prefer if you don't cum inside that hole, I am not dealing with pregnancy again, and abortions are a pain to get when you're a wanted woman." Raven added as she moaned slightly from his hard thrusts.

“Hm, oh... sure.” Shiro agreed, just as casually, pulling back out of her.

Grabbing her hair, he pulled her from the desk and forced her to her knees, his shaft pressed against her lips.

Parting her lips, she zoned out as he immediately started to fuck her face, his shaft pushing into her throat causing her to gag on it, the taste of his pre-cum and her juices was... not bad?

She couldn't let her people see her like this, on her knees as she drooled around a cock... but she didn't particularly care about what she looked like behind closed doors. It was for her benefit, and a bit of shame was irrelevant in the long run.

As he came, his seed flooding her mouth, she obediently swallowed, frowning slightly at the salty taste. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either, but she supposed she'd have to get used to it.

Pulling back, she barely flinched as he finished his load on her face, the sticky cum coating her face and hair.

“There we go... that look suits you.” Shiro laughed, putting his dick away as she stood up, uncaring at how she looked.

“Then we have a deal? Your bots for me damaging the Mistral gangs?” she asked calmly.

“We do... a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Branwen.” Shiro said smoothly.

**\- Shiro -**

Raven is interesting... I basically raped her, and her affection didn't even budge. It's at zero... and that is where it has stayed no matter what I did. Her obedience rose to twenty, but her affection seems to be locked.

Watching her open a portal and leave with her five new companion bots, I smirk. Five Mind Control Devices in one small tribe? Score. They're set to look like generic above-average looking women, with their personality set to fearful prisoner or angry prisoner.

I almost pity the criminals of Mistral, they're in for a hard time. A teleporting, shape-shifting sociopath? That's nightmare fuel right there.

Still, I have things to do...

Heading to my lab, I set up the teleporter on my end (making sure that no-one can teleport to my lab without my express permission), and step through the portal.

Immediately, I smile as my vision clears, looking around the opulent room, as if I needed more evidence, I was in the Schnee Family Mansion.

“Shiro Eis?” A voice draws my attention, the white-haired woman standing at attention makes me hide a scowl. Winter Schnee... ordered by Ironwood to spy on me.

I can see the resemblance to Weiss, but Weiss doesn't look so... professional? The clearly military uniform and tied up hair make her look far more serious than Weiss's princess look.

“That's correct... Winter, right?” I say with a smile. “Weiss described you.” I say easily.

“Correct, Winter Schnee, Specialist of the Atlesian Military... and your big sister, at your service.” Winter says, a smile on her face. If I didn't know she was using her familial connection to spy on me for Ironwood, I might even say she was teasing me.

Qrow's spying on me for Ozpin, Winter's spying on me for Ironwood... I'm starting to get pissed off at my 'family'. At least Raven is just acting for herself, I can respect that.

"We have been expecting you, there were some doubts about your teleporter, but it appears they were unfounded. It's a pleasure to meet you, at last, Weiss and Mother have had nothing but good things to say about you." Winter explains calmly.

“Good to know, I've heard quite a lot about you as well.” I say, truthfully... most of it from Winter herself in meetings with Ironwood. She's a patriot willing to do anything for Atlas. “So, when am I meeting Ironwood?” I ask casually, watching her eyes narrow slightly.

“General Ironwood will be meeting with you tomorrow, at 11am. I will be taking you to the Atlesian Research Facility tomorrow...” she says, stressing his title. “We were going to go tonight, but mother insisted you be given time to rest.” Winter deadpans. “If you would just follow me, Weiss, Whitley and Willow are waiting.”

“Lead the way.” I say with a smile, watching her as she turns and walks away, her hips swaying slightly.

I've been watching her a lot through Atlas's security cameras... and her hips don't usually sway like that, she's just... doing her duty as an Atlesian Specialist by using her body for Atlas's benefit.

I'm going to enjoy punishing her.

Heading through the hallway, I follow behind my big sister as I think. Ironwood would be harder to kill and replace with an LMD, and I haven't worked out how to duplicate Semblances yet... I don't even know if Ironwood has a Semblances, there isn't a database of peoples semblances after all... trust me, I checked. Semblances are treated like being almost sacred for some reason, something to do with the soul powering Aura and Semblances, and everyone's Semblances being a part of their soul. It's all nonsense obviously, Semblances are just another form of power, nothing spiritual.

As we enter a large extravagant living room, a white missile slams into me as Weiss jumps me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Shiro!” she says happily as Winter chuckles.

“Hello Weiss, missed me?” I ask with a smirk, getting a half-hearted slap on my chest as my little sister blushes, looking around the room seeing Winter and Willow smirking at her.

“Yes, now stop looking so smug.” Weiss grumbles into my chest, her face flushed.

“I'll try my best.” I say hugging her back gently.

Letting the hug go on for a while, I extract myself from her grip despite her slight pout, immediately getting pulled into another hug from Willow, which I quickly return.

Deciding to throw some fuel into the fire, I angle myself so only Winter can see my hands and reach down, groping Willows ass roughly, making her moan quietly as she pulls my head against her breasts.

Weiss and Whitley can't see what I'm doing from their perspective, but Winter has a perfect view of my hand squeezing Willows ass.

Breaking the hug, I exchange a brief introduction with Whitley, who I've already realised is a smug little shit. He's upset that Jacques's died, not because he's sad about his father's death but because it's ruined his plans to become the heir of the family.

“Dinner will be served soon, Weiss... show your brother to his room, please.” Willow orders calmly, smiling at me with slightly flushed cheeks.

“Of course, come on Shiro, I'll give you the tour.” Weiss says, perking up from her pouting as she grabs my hand.

Weiss takes the scenic route to my bedroom in the Schnee Mansion, showing me everything from the training room, a gallery, a ballroom and a dozen other rooms before we reach the bedrooms.

"This one is yours, mother had it prepared when we got word you were coming." Weiss says leading me inside the massive bedroom, the king-sized bed sitting in the middle with Mistralian Silk sheets. Nice, I had my bed in the tower decorated with the same.

Mistralian Silk is better than the silk from Vacuo.

Atlesian Silk is trash.

“So... now that we have some alone time... how have things been going for you?” I ask, laying down on the bed as I guide Weiss to lay down next to me, both laying on top of the covers.

“Can you keep a secret?” Weiss asks after a moment, looking at me with a sad smile.

“Of course, you can tell me anything.” I promise, making her sigh.

"Since father died... things have been so much better. Everyone is happier... except Whitley, and even he doesn't really care. I thought I'd be sadder... but I'm not. I'm happy he died... mother agreed to let me go to Beacon, she's even replaced my trainers with better ones, firing the ones father chose for being incompetent, she thinks father was sabotaging my growth to keep me from leaving. It's just... so nice to be able to do what I want without his constant disapproval." she admits. "Does that make me a bad person?" she asks hesitantly, looking up at me with slightly watering eyes.

"Nope... it just makes Jacques a bad father. If he was such a bad parent that your happy he's gone, then that's a sign of his failure, not yours." I say soothingly, stroking her hair with a calm smile. "You're not a bad person, bad people don't worry about if they're bad people." I say. I should know. I'm basically the textbook example of a bad person, and I've never once worried about whether I'm bad. I know I am, I just don't care.

The way I see it, I'm a Gamer. If I'm a Gamer, that makes everyone else Non-Player Characters, and Players can do whatever they want to NPC's. Some people are companion characters, some are essential quest givers, but this is my Game, I can play it however I want.

“I... guess you're right.” Weiss says, leaning against me, cuddling into my chest as she stares up at me.

**+10 Affection with Weiss for soothing her worries [91/100]**

"No... you're definitely right. If fath- no, If Jacques wanted to be mourned, then he should have tried actually being a father for once. Our company is doing better, our family is happier, hell Remnant is a better place without him." she says suddenly. "He was... everything that was wrong with the Schnee Dust Company, with Atlas. Mother is a far better CEO, and I'll be even better than her." Weiss swears as I chuckle, making her blush.

"I'm sure you will be. You're my adorable little sister, after all, you can do anything you want to." I say, watching her blush deepen.

“O-of course I can, and who are you calling adorable? I think you'll find Beautiful or Majestic is more appropriate.” she says with her nose in the air, before she giggles.

“Ah, my apologies... my insanely sexy little sister. Is that better?” I ask, laughing as she smacks my chest again.

“O-obviously. Children are adorable... women are sexy. Get it right.” Weiss says, her face bright red.

“Or what? What will my cute lil sis do if I don't?” I ask with a teasing smile as she scowls playfully.

  
“Naturally... I'll punish you, a brute like you needs to be put in your place.” she says, spinning around as she sits in my lap, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head.

Before I can break free, a glyph appears, encasing my hands in ice as she smirks.

“Mother has taught me more than a few tricks lately, she's... amazing with her own glyphs. Now...” she starts, moving her hands down to my sides, digging them in as I yelp slightly. “Surrender, brute. You're no match for me.”

"W-wait..." I say, yelping as she tickles me... since when have I been ticklish? Has anyone ever tried tickling me before?

“I think not, surrender and I'll stop.” Weiss says with a grin, her hands slipping under my shirt to get at the bare flesh.

“Y-you... ooh, you are forgetting something, dear sister.” I say in between laughs, making her frown.

“And what would that be, dear brother?” she asks mockingly, before her eyes widen in shock, her blush returning full force.

"I am a pervert... and you have just climbed into my lap." I say with a grin, thrusting my hips up slightly, my bulge pressing against her. "Are you sure you want to play this game?" I ask, making her pause before she smirks back.

“Fair enough...” she says, moving off me with a blush. “I'm not that easy, I expect at least a date before letting you dry-hump me.” she teases as she breaks the ice holding my hands.

“Well... I'm going to be in Atlas for a while, I'm sure we can find time for a date... and what comes after.” I say back as she cuddles into my side again.

“You better, I've missed out on almost two decades worth of time with you, I expect you to make it up to me... even if this isn't exactly what I thought having a big brother would be like... pervert.” Weiss says as she leans into me.

"There's nothing wrong with being a pervert... if anything it's far more fun than being a prude." I defend with a laugh, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

We spend some time like that, Weiss taking the opportunity to complain about her problems, including her lack of friends due to her position, people either avoiding her or wanting to use her, then getting excited about Beacon and the improving rep of the SDC.

Eventually, we are called down for dinner, Winter coming to get us, a small smile on her face as she sees Weiss beaming in happiness. Weiss is easy to predict, she just wants attention.

Letting her spend some time talking about her life and problems is all she really needed.

Heading downstairs, Weiss is basically attached to my hip as we walk, which is amusing because Winter is trying to get close to me for her orders... but Weiss is hogging my attention, and she doesn't want to ruin Weiss's happiness.

The meal is... ridiculously high quality, made by an equally high-quality chef. My steak was cooked to perfection, the dessert was delicious, and honestly, I could get used to this.

My food in the tower is good, don't get me wrong... but they must have a Master level chef, I just have an Expert.

"Umm... Shiro?" Weiss starts after we finish eating. "I was wondering... if you have time, if you'd like to visit the city with me? I could show you around." she suggests hesitantly, making Winter briefly scowl.

Glancing at Willow, I see her roll her eyes, giving me a nod.

We can catch up later... and leaving Winter behind amuses me since I'm messing with her mission without even trying.

“Of course, I'd be happy to.” I say calmly, making her brighten up, beaming as Winter sighs to herself.

**\- Winter -**

She couldn't blame Weiss, she'd been looking forwards to Shiro visiting since... well since she came back from Vale.

But her orders were to get close to Shiro, by any means necessary, he was too smart and too influential to leave alone, Atlas needed to get a handle on him, to have a way to use that talent and power from the good of Atlas... which was the good of Remnant.

She saw him blatantly groping Mother earlier, proving their intel on his personality. Mother seemed... happy at the attention, and Weiss's crush couldn't be more obvious.

Even though her sister and mother seemed to have no issues with incest, it still made her... uncomfortable. She wouldn't hold it against Weiss and Mother, but she just didn't find Shiro attractive.

She preferred older men, and while Shiro was a good looking teen, he was still in his teens. Also, he looked like an older Whitley, and she wasn't exactly fond of Whitley, he was always too eager to please Father, and when she left to join the military he 'disowned' her as his sister. Smug little brat.

But this wasn't about what she preferred, it was about getting an in with Shiro.

Which was why she was slightly annoyed at Weiss sticking to him like glue, it was interfering with her mission.

Still... she had options.

Heading back to his room, she carefully entered, smirking as she spotted his scroll sitting on the bedside table.

She'd noticed it when she came to get them, and Weiss must have been distracting him too much for him to notice it was missing. A blessing in disguise.

Picking it up, her smirk widened seeing it unlocked.

Looking over the scroll, she went into his messages, frowning at how little she could find. He'd been texting Weiss, a girl called Yang, someone simply called 'Babe', who he did nothing but sext.

With pictures, the short girl looking smugly at the camera as she posed.

Nothing incriminating at all, neither was there anything connected to his research or work.

His pictures were equally useless, nothing but pictures of his various conquests and the same short girl from before. Why did she always look so smug?

As it vibrated, she almost dropped it, seeing a new message.

'That's my personal Scroll, I have a second one for business... Winter.' the message said, right before the Scroll locked.

...Oh, dear.

**\- Shiro - **

Any true hunter knows that their traps need bait, and Winter is a predictable prey.

“This... is kinda boring.” Weiss admits as we watch the cheesy romance movie. “I heard this movie had good reviews... but it's just so... dull.” she says quietly as I smirk. She wanted to go to the movies, apparently Jacques didn't like her doing things so... peasant like, but he's not here any more is he?

“It is pretty cheesy...” I admit, looking over at her. She's leaning against me, the arm of the chair pulled up so she can cuddle against me.

"Sorry, I thought it would have been better... should have gone for the horror one." she grumbles, her eyes widening as my hand moves from her shoulder, sliding down to her waist, then down lower, resting on her thigh. "I...here?" she whispers, looking around the half-filled cinema.

"You said this was boring, so let's make our own fun..." I suggest, making her look around in paranoia.

“We shouldn't... we could get into trouble...” she says quietly, whimpering as my hand moves up her thigh slipping under her skirt.

“So? Haven't you ever wanted to just... throw away the rules? To stop being a good girl and just do whatever the hell you want?” I ask making her pause, biting her lip hesitantly.

We are in the very back corner of the cinema, and yes... I did that on purpose, to make it better, there's no one next to me, the nearest person is a teenage girl sitting a few seats to my right. I could have told Weiss that this movie wasn't good, it bought its good reviews, and it's been out for a while, so most people know it's not worth watching. Especially when another better romance came out recently. I do kinda run the entertainment industry in Vale, so I know these things.

“I... I don't want to get caught, a scandal like that could hurt me in the future” Weiss says, not turning down the idea completely.

“Then we just have to be subtle... don't we?” I ask, slipping my hand beneath the shorts she wears under her skirt, rubbing my fingers along her panties as she bites down a moan.

"I... if we get caught, I'm blaming you." Weiss says quickly, her hand resting on my thigh. "I... I was a good girl before I met you, you're a bad influence." she scolds as her hand moves up, very slowly undoing my belt and zipper.

No-one is paying attention to us, and even if they were, we're a pair of horny teenagers playing around in the back of a cinema, a tale as old as cinema's themselves.

“You weren't happy being a good girl, and you know it.” I tease, watching her blush as she hesitantly reaches into my boxers, pulling my hard dick out.

“M-Mhmm-Maybe... it was exhausting, following the rules, making sure I never did anything that would... Oooh... that would hurt my reputation or shame my family.” she admits as she stares down at my shaft, biting her lip as she wraps her dainty fingers around it, stroking it slowly. “M-mother wouldn't mind me getting into trouble, she... told stories about the things she got up to when she was my age... it's... freeing to not have fathers opinion looming over me.”

“See? You're a teenager, you need to learn to have fun.” I say, kissing her neck as her hands speed up.

As the movie continues, I find something far more interesting to pay attention to, Weiss's little moans and whimpers as my hand slips under her panties, my middle finger pushing into her virgin slit.

It doesn't take me long to draw her first orgasm out, wincing a little as she bites down on my shoulder to muffle her moan.

“T-that... it doesn't feel like that when I do it...” she admits, still stroking my shaft.

“I have my talents.” I boast, making her roll her eyes.

“So... I should have fun, right? Do something crazy?” she asks, biting her lip as I stare at her.

  
“Yup, following the rules all the time is boring.” I say, making her smirk despite her massive blush.

  
“Well... if my genius big brother says so, it must be true.” she teases, looking around for a moment before she takes a breath. “Time to do something... crazy.” she says, lowering her head down into my lap.

As she parts her lips, taking the tip of my shaft into her mouth, I grin, placing a hand on the back of her head, guiding her further down.

Lacing my fingers with her hair, I use my free hand to reach over and grope her ass as she gives her first blowjob in the middle of a cinema, how very... un-ladylike.

Eventually, the gagging and sucking noises attract the attention of the teen sitting a few seats away, her face burning as she glances towards us, smirking at her I watch her face turn bright red as she looks away, suddenly very interested in the movie.

Weiss is obviously not brilliant at this, she keeps accidentally scrapping my dick with her teeth, she makes herself gag constantly, and she doesn't really know what to do with her tongue as she bobs her head, sucking her cheeks in.

It's not the best blowjob... but who cares? I have a rich posh heiress sucking me off in a shitty cinema while a crappy film plays. Also, her ass is amazing.

Unfortunately, her lack of experience shows when the credits start to roll, the lights coming on making her jump as she pulls back, practically shoving my shaft back in my pants as she jumps up, fixing her clothes with a look of guilt on her face.

Before I can say anything, she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room, saying nothing as she drags me through the street.

To my surprise, she takes a detour from her march back to the bullhead station, dragging me into an alleyway after looking around cautiously, it's getting late, and there isn't anyone on this street.

Pulling me through the alleyway, she pushes me into an alcove with a deep blush.

“You didn't... finish, and I don't want mother or Winter to find out, so...” she trails off, undoing my belt again as she falls to her knees.

Now, getting a blowjob from an heiress in a cinema? Great. Getting a blowjob from an heiress in a dirty alleyway? Amazing.

As she stares up at me with what I can only call adoration, I have to admit... it's pretty cool to see a female version of me worship my dick, her delicate hand stroking what she can't fit into her mouth as she gets the hang of this whole sucking dick thing.

Stroking her hair gently, I smile down at her with affection, making her blush as she intensifies her sucking, bobbing her head rapidly as her tongue starts to move, rubbing against my invading shaft.

Letting out a grunt, I watch her eyes widen as her cheeks bulge, a bit of cum leaking out onto her chin as she starts to swallow, not even trying to pull back as she takes my load.

Her inexperience strikes again as the load overwhelms her, forcing her to back away, coughing slightly as the rest of my cum lands on her face.

"U-ugh... I was trying to avoid that." she whines slightly as she stands up, putting my dick away. "You've messed up my make-up." she says, wiping the cum off her face and licking her fingers clean.

“You look great.” I promise, making her roll her eyes.

"I have cum on my face, my mascara is running down my cheeks, and I have drool all over my chin." she deadpans, grabbing her handbag. Huh, she brought wipes?

“Like I said... you look beautiful.” I promise, making her blush slightly. She really does.

“I look like a slut... but I guess I am one?” she says with a derisive laugh. “Sucking dick on the first date... not that I regret it.” she promises after a moment. “Just... if you tell anyone I did this, I'll... well, I won't do it again.”

“Sooo... you're saying you'll do it again?” I ask, a slight smirk on my face as she rolls her eyes.

  
“And more... if you play your cards right. If you want me to... s-suck your dick again, you'll have to return the favour.” Weiss says, blushing like mad.

“That, I can do.”

**\- Winter - **

Standing in front of her brother, she had to admit to feeling... chastised at the look in his eyes as she passed his scroll over to him.

“So... what were you doing going through my messages? And don't act dumb, I can track what's happening on my scroll.” Shiro said calmly, staring her down.

  
“I was... just curious about you, we know so little about you, about your life after all.” Winter lied quickly, seeing the amused look in his eyes.

“And you decided the best way to find out was to look through my texts?” he asked in amusement.

  
“I... am sorry, I let my curiosity overcome my common sense.” Winter said quickly, hoping she hadn't already ruined her chances at her mission.

  
“Hm, that's fine... just try not to do it again... so, you work for General Ironwood, right?” Shiro asked, sitting down on the bed as he stared at her.

“I do, as one of the top Atlesian Specialists I work directly under him, why do you ask?” she asked, happy to change the subject.

"Curiosity, it runs in the family apparently... what's he like? I know a little about him, but that's mostly just rumours, I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into before I meet with him." Shiro said calmly, making her straighten up.

“General Ironwood is the only thing keeping Atlas standing, he's a true patriot, willing to do what is needed to keep us safe from the ever-attacking Grimm. He's a brilliant leader, and a wonderful man.” she said with almost zealot fervour watching his lips twitch.

“Uhuh... Winter... you're blushing.” Shiro pointed out, making her eyes widen. “Wanna ride the old Ironwood, huh?”

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about." Winter said rapidly, looking away from him.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. So how long have you wanted him to order you to get on your knees? Do you fantasise about him bending you over his desk?" Shiro asked teasingly, making her let out a sigh.

Mostly because he wasn't wrong, she had fantasised about that... and then he ordered her to seduce her own brother for the good of Atlas.

But she was a soldier, and she would follow her orders for the good of all Atlas.

Sitting down next to him, she sighed.

“Okay... fine, your right. He's a great man... but he's all business, and he'd never take advantage of a subordinate like that.” she admitted. “I've had a crush on him since... well, before I even joined the Atlesian military, but there's only so long you can be shot down before it starts to wear you down, you know?” she said, mostly to display a level of weakness to gain his trust...

But she couldn't deny it was partially true.

"Honestly, if he's been able to resist you for years, he has far more control than I would in his position." Shiro said easily, making her smile. Of course, he had more control than a lustful brute like Shiro.

"Indeed... it's not like I don't understand. An affair between the General and a subordinate would ruin his reputation, even if I am willing, his enemies would call it an abuse of power, make it out like he used his position to force me... they'd probably say that the only reason he put me working directly under him was for my looks and that he'd been grooming me for years." she said with a sigh.

“Ahh, politics. As irritating as ever.” Shiro said sympathetically.

“Your right about that... hopefully with Robyn becoming a Council Member, things will be easier.” she said, watching him. She'd seen the report, Robyn had basically sold herself to Shiro for Willow's aid, which meant her vote might as well be his vote.

General Ironwood had two of the five votes, as both General and Headmaster of Atlesian Huntsmen Academy, if she could convince Shiro to join him, then he'd be able to use his control over Robyn to get three of the five votes. The other two councillors might as well just be forgotten about, which would stop their endless interfering in Atlas Military operations.

“Ah, yeah... we've met. Nice woman, but she... honestly just seems to care about Mantle. I don't think she's a very political person.” Shiro said with a shrug.

“She's also the leader of one of Atlas's most popular hunter teams. They aren't as strong as the Ace Operatives, you'll meet them tomorrow by the way, but they much more popular, and public opinion is a powerful thing. People love Robyn, and honestly... they don't love General Ironwood, he has to make a lot of tough decisions, and the civilians don't always understand the big picture. A serious man like the General is far harder to accept than a friendly and attractive woman like Robyn.” she admitted, mostly ranting despite herself.

"Most of the rumours I found about him made Ironwood out to be a hard-ass with too much power... so you might have a point there." Shiro said making her scowl, not so much at Shiro himself, but at the unfair representation the General had... "Guess I'll just have to see for myself, tomorrow." he said with a shrug.

  
“I would just ask that you give him a chance, he is far more than his reputation.” Winter said with a sigh, realistically, sitting on his bed next to him... she should have pushed to try and start her... seduction.

But she just couldn't bring herself to, not right now. This had gotten more... heavy than she expected. Shiro was just easy to talk to for some reason, and it was nice to finally admit her feelings for the General to someone else, to rant about her problems...

“I'll leave you for now... you have a busy day tomorrow after all, get some sleep, brother.” Winter said, wrapping her arms around Shiro and giving him a light hug before she broke it. “Good night.”

“Night, Winter.”

**\- Shiro -**

Daddy issues making her want an older man, an unrequited love, her distaste at her orders warring with her loyalty to her leader, guilt over betraying her family. Well, isn't she fun?

I don't have access to my Mind Control toys here... but I don't need them, if anything it'll be good to try bringing people under my control without using it as a crutch.

Stretching slightly, I frown as I lay in a very comfortable bed... there's just one big problem with it...

I don't sleep alone.

A single text and a couple of minutes later, a knock on my door makes me smile.

As the door opens, I grin hungrily as Willow steps into my room, wearing only a flimsy white nightie.

Time to become a real mother fucker.

**\- Bonus Scene – The Ace Operatives - **

“What do you think of our... new orders?” Elm asked as they reached their room.

“What I think doesn't matter, General Ironwood is counting on us.” Harriet said quickly, pushing down her scowl.

“Yeah... but being sent to kill Grimm or protect villages is one thing... this-” Elm continued, trailing off. “We're the best team in Atlas... some of the best Huntresses in the world, we didn't train this long, this hard... just to be whored ou-”

"I said, it doesn't matter!" Harriet cut her off, scowling. "No, I don't like it. Yes, it's degrading, but it doesn't matter. What matters is getting into this... Shiro's good graces, you've seen the reports, same as me. He's a genius, better than any Atlesian Scientist, teleportation at nineteen? Our scientists could barely even set his device up... and if he's left alone he'll leave Atlas in the dust, he might even make Vale the new most advanced Nation... can you imagine that? Atlas has always been the technological capital of Remnant, the leader of the other nations... we're the first amongst equal nations, and only Atlas can be trusted with that power. Vacuo has already started pushing their technology while cutting off all contact, Mistral is a hotbed of crime and debauchery, and Vale isn't much better. Atlas has to stay on top, for the good of all Remnant... and that means making sure someone as smart as Shiro is on our side." she said, running out of steam. "No matter what it takes."

“Right, I know... it's just...” Elm started, frowning.

“I know, trust me... I know.” Harriet sighed.

She was a virgin, barely even dated... and now she was being ordered to do this?

It hurt her pride to now she was more useful to Atlas on her back than she was in battle, even if that's not how the General had described it.

Still, she was an Atlas Ace Operative, ready to do whatever Atlas needed of her... no matter how distasteful.

**\- Bonus Scene – Whitley's Woes - **

He'd made a mistake... it was apparent in hindsight, but he'd messed up.

He'd put a lot of effort into being father's favourite, working to replace Weiss as the Heir of the family for as long as he could remember... she even made it easy with her little rebellion, applying for Beacon against his will.

He was so close to being the heir, to being the next head of the family... and then father died.

He should have seen it coming, he had so many enemies, after all, he should have realised that father would be killed eventually, but he'd always seemed untouchable.

Now he was left dealing with mother, who was far harder to deal with. His ass-kissing did nothing, and she cared for one thing, and one thing only. Shiro.

It actually hurt to see how little she cared for him compared to Shiro, she'd fight the world for Shiro... and he had doubts she'd fight a particularly aggressive mouse for him.

To make things worse, Shiro had turned down the offer to be heir, which should be a good thing but he made it clear he didn't want to upset Weiss, which meant mother didn't want to upset Weiss either, leaving him out of luck.

Even if Weiss got herself killed in her little Huntress plan, Shiro would become the Heir, not him.

The position of Heir was out of his reach now, probably forever...

Weiss was almost as obsessed with Shiro as their mother was, which left him one path left to getting a comfortable life.

He needed to get close to Shiro, and use Weiss and Willow's love of him to get himself set up in a nice cushy position in the SDC.

**Authors Note: Atlas has no idea the danger that just popped into their precious kingdom.**

**Two recommendations this time.**

**Gamer of the Wild by metaltilldeath666, a Gamer fic with a Druid as the main character, something I haven't seen before.**

**And A Gamer Among Demigods by Nomadic Chaos, a Percy Jackson fic. **

**Both on Fanfiction**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	23. The Minds of Atlas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 22: The Minds of Atlas**

**\- Willow Schnee -**

Putting down her Scroll, she paused.

This was a line she'd never crossed, danced along, but never fully crossed.

Her son wanted her to come to his bedroom, he had made his interest in her body clear, and while she'd returned his flirtation and even his groping... if she answered his call, she'd almost certainly be fucked by her own son, her own flesh and blood.

She was almost disgusted by her utter lack of disgust...

Getting changed, she stripped naked, placing a simple nightie, which happened to be transparent, leaving her body on display. It came with some matching underwear to cover her privates with, but why bother?

And if it was a couple sizes too small, causing her breasts to strain against the fabric, the nightie barely covering her already slightly wet slit, so be it.

Maybe she should take some wine? Huh... had she even drunk lately? Now that she thought about it... she hadn't touched alcohol since... she came back to Atlas.

Huh.

No, she didn't want her mind to be affected tonight.

Heading out of her room, she headed for Shiro's bedroom, taking a deep breath. If Shiro wanted her, Shiro would have her.

Knocking on his door, she paused for a moment before pushing the door open, feeling herself blush like a schoolgirl as she stepped in, looking at Shiro hesitantly as he laid back on his bed, wearing only a pair of black boxers.

Huh, he wore white almost exclusively... but he wore black underwear?

“You know, I wasn't one hundred percent sure you'd come.” Shiro admitted as she moved towards the bed, her face flushing.

“Then you misjudged me... I would do anything for you, never forget that.” Willow promised, climbing onto the bed as she crawled towards him on her hands and knees as he smiled at her approvingly, one hand coming up to stroke her hair.

As she felt herself flush, her insides growing hot, she took a moment to wonder why she felt such a... deep need for his approval. Usually it would be the other way around, but Shiro wasn't the type of person to need approval. There was something about the utter confidence he had that drove her wild...

Kissing Shiro, she moaned as his hand came to her ass, easily slipping under her nightie as he groped her, his tongue mapping out her mouth. Without needing directing, she reached down and started working on his boxers, pulling out his shaft as she gently stroked him, her eyes closed as she made out with her own son, stroking his dick.

This was so... wrong, and yet pleasuring Shiro felt so right. Breaking the kiss, she moved her head lower, kissing down his neck, then his chest as she made her way down, keeping her eyes locked with his as she reached his shaft.

Drooling down onto it for lubrication, she pulled her nightie off, causing her breasts to rise and then drop with an enticing jiggle, feeling a shiver of pleasure run through her as his eyes roamed over her entirely naked body.

  
“Just lay back, honey... mummy will take care of everything.” Willow promised, grabbing her breasts and pushing them together as she wrapped his shaft in her soft embrace.

She didn't know why Weiss was worried, both her and Winter had large breasts, Weiss was just a late bloomer.

Bouncing her chest up and down, massaging her shaft with her bosom, she leaned down, kissing the tip of his fat dick as it peaked from her cleavage, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she drooled and licked his tip.

“D-damn... I shouldn't have wasted so much time...” Shiro said, a slight groan to his tone. “You... really know what you're doing.”

“Your mommy... was kinda a slut when she was younger.” Willow admitted with a giggle. She did... well, what Weiss seems to have started doing... being the rebellious rich girl. Like it was hard to tell that Weiss went down on Shiro earlier.

Her knees were bruised, her lips poutier... Oh, and she had some cum on her dress.

She didn't blame Weiss, being the bad girl was a lot more fun, and Weiss seems to have found a single guy to be the bad girl for... unlike her mother.

“But I'm all yours now.” she promised, going back to sucking his dick, one of her hands sneaking down to fondle his ballsack, large heavy testes... a good sign of his fertility.

There was a... slight chance that Weiss and Winter's future children would be a little... inbred, so it was good that Shiro would probably leave a few dozen Schnee bastards around. She did have some pride in her family, even if she wasn't that concerned about them being born in wedlock.

Did she care that Shiro was probably going to knock up Weiss, Winter and possibly even her? Not even remotely. Weiss adored him, she adored him... and Winter was spying on him for Ironwood, so she lost her right to be protected by Willow.

Given the... updates on Shiro's sex life from that lovely girl Neo, Whitley might even up under him as well, might even make the little shit easier to deal with.

Staring up at him in adoration, she tried to silently send him her utter love and affection for him, she'd left him on the streets for years... hiding in a bottle, she had a lot to make up for, and she'd do anything to make it up to him.

If sucking his dick would help prove her sincerity... she'd keep her lips glued to his dick for the rest of her life. Her body was his, to do with as he pleased.

If he wanted it, she'd leave her position as CEO behind and go strip in his club, hell... he could give her a single order and she'd spend the rest of her life selling her body on the streets of Mantle for one lien a fuck, anything Shiro wanted her to do, she'd do. For now, she was his and his alone. Neo said Shiro didn't share, so no other man could even glimpse at her body without her destroying him.

It almost scared her to know how obsessed she was with him, she was a slave in all but name... but it just seemed so right. Why would she ever want to change this?

**\- Shiro -**

**[Schnee Glyphs] – Willow Schnee [100]**

**The Schnee Family Semblance, allows you to create a variety of Glyphs with different effects, you can also mix in dust to enhance or alter the effect.**

If the utter love and adoration in her eyes wasn't giving it away... her maxed out affection and obedience would have.

Stroking her hair affectionately, I smile down at her, enjoying the way her cheeks darken as she sucks me off, her breasts smothering what her mouth isn't worshipping.

One Schnee down, three to go.

Leaning back, I just... enjoy the way she worships my dick, moving her breasts away so she can deepthroat it, choking herself on my shaft without a care for herself.

Letting myself cum, I smile as she immediately pulls back, so just the tip is in her mouth, easily swallowing all my load, showing her experience compared to her daughter. Not even a drop escapes the vacuum of her mouth as she sucks me like a fucking vacuum, drawing out every last drop of my seed.

As my orgasm ends, she pulls back, opening her mouth to show some of my cum pooling on her tongue for a moment before she closes her mouth for a second, swallowing audibly. Opening her mouth again, she makes a display of moving her tongue around, showing her utterly empty mouth.

“Good girl...” I praise, stroking her hair again as she smiles despite herself. I didn't even really need to do anything to get Willow to become so... adoring.

“But you're still hard...” Willow says, looking at my still erect cock. “Don't worry... mommy will relieve all your stress.” she promises, climbing up without any prompting from me as she climbs into my lap, rubbing her soaked slit against my shaft for a moment before she plunges down, taking me to the hilt with a loud moan.

**\- Weiss -**

When she'd heard Shiro was coming... she made sure to put him in the room next to hers, she wanted him nice and close after all...

Then she did something very... naughty, and with some 'borrowed' tools, placed a hole in the wall between the rooms.

She lied when she said she was a good girl before, she just liked to think she was, Shiro just brought the bad girl out into the open, convinced her to stop hiding it... at least from him.

From his side, the hole was almost impossible to see, in between a wardrobe and a bookcase, you couldn't find it if you weren't looking for it.

Pressing her eye to the wall, she snuck her hand beneath her panties, rubbing her slit with two fingers, muffling her mouth with her other hand.

"Yes! Fuck your mommy, Shiro... Fuck me like the slut I am!" her mother cried out. She'd seen her mother at work... and she'd been so impressed, she was this imposing, brilliant businesswoman, everyone respected her and yet she was kind to her people unlike Jacques the dead asshole. She made fair deals, improved their reputation, all while keeping the company profitable, then she showed Weiss how to use her Glyphs better, showing her just how amazing her mother was with a Rapier even with her being out of practice.

She was... everything Weiss had hoped for in a mother, in a role model. Everything she wanted to be in the future.

And now she was riding her sons shaft, moaning loud enough to be heard from Mantle, the rooms were soundproofed... when they don't have holes drilled in them.

She looked like an utter... whore. Just like Weiss looked when she was sucking Shiro off in a dirty alleyway.

Shiro was right... there was nothing wrong with having fun, with being naughty. She could be the perfect Huntress and Heiress in the day... and her brothers slutty fucktoy at night.

Or in the morning, afternoon or evening, whenever he wanted really.

She'd always been so... ashamed of any dirty thoughts, disgusted at herself for being so crude and crass... she'd been a fool.

Moving her hand from her mouth to her exposed breasts, her nightie throw away already, she pushed her eye closer to the hole, watching her mother ride Shiro's dick.

...She might be a bad girl, but she wasn't easy. Shiro would have to earn it... but he would, and when he did, she'd be the one riding him.

**\- Shiro -**

Weiss is a naughty little one, isn't she?

Before she decided to record through her little peep-hole, I had no idea she was there... but once she did? I accessed her scroll mentally. It's a protocol I made to stop myself from being recorded by security cameras when I don't want to be, alerting me if any cameras or recording software is recording me.

With her front-facing camera, I can watch her vigorously masturbate while she presses her Scroll camera against the hole, a look of ecstasy on her face.

I think there might be something wrong with the Schnee Family. We're all degenerates. Winter has her whole... daddy issues and her thing for people in power, probably some more degeneracy if her mother and sister are any indicators. I can't wait to see Whitley's perversion is...

**\- Whitley Schnee -**

Groaning, he leaned back in his chair, his hand running through the hair of the woman on her knees in front of him as she reluctantly serviced him.

She's just some dumb maid he'd caught stealing some of his mothers jewellery when she was still so drunk she couldn't even notice she was being robbed, being lucky and fast enough to record the act.

At the time he'd thought he'd use her to get things his father didn't want him to have, then puberty hit... and he realised the advantages of having a somewhat attractive woman under his control.

Groaning loudly, he came in her mouth, his hands gripping her hair as his hips buckled.

Letting her go, she immediately pulled away, swallowing his smallish load with practised ease, unable to hide her disgust.

Looking down at her, he enjoyed the flinch from the older woman as she waited, wearing nothing but a black g-string he'd made her buy when he got bored of her plain underwear.

She was the textbook definition of a plain middle-aged woman, mousey brown hair and brown eyes, minor wrinkles and slightly sagging breasts, utterly plain features... her best asset was her breasts, easily double-d.

  
Boring, plain and utterly under his control.

He'd thought about trying again with a younger, more attractive girl... but there was just so much risk, why risk everything to get another girl when he had one already tamed? Plus, the power trip from having a woman more than twice his age follow his every order was excellent.

“Will that be all, Lord Schnee?” she asked submissively. She had three children his age that depended on her, so she couldn't afford to lose her job... or go to jail. He'd been worried when his father died, but it was easy to convince her that her mother wouldn't be any-more merciful.

“Do I look finished?” he sneered, looking down at his still hard dick. She always tried to end it quickly, even when he still had one or two more in him. “On the bed, on your back.” he ordered as he stood up.

Waiting a moment, he climbed onto the bed, mounting the older woman as he pulled her g-string aside and sunk himself into her still fairly tight pussy, groaning as he buried his head in her breasts.

In his secret erotic games, the girl being blackmailed always slowly got used to it, eventually growing affectionate towards her rapist... he'd been fucking her for almost two years now, starting just after his thirteenth birthday, and she still hated it every time.

He'd blown hundreds of loads inside her pussy at this point, and she still looked so disgusted every time. Staring up at the ceiling as she waited for him to finish.

A more intense version of the look his mother usually had when dealing with him... slamming himself into her, he groaned as he came again, catching a slight sob from the older woman as he rested inside her.

Climbing off her, he smirked as he saw his seed leak from her.

“We're done for the day, leave.” he ordered, watching her quickly gather her clothes and get dressed, leaving the room.

His life had its problems... but sometimes, it was good to be him.

**\- Shiro -**

It'll be fun to find out...

Watching the older woman bounce on my shaft with a look of intense pleasure on her face, I grin, watching her breasts swing freely with every bounce, her ordinarily neat hair wild and messy as she sweats from the exertion, her skin getting a healthy gleam in the dim moonlight filtering in through the window.

“Ooh... f-fuck... you're so big, honey.” Willow moans as I play with her firm ass, squeezing the surprisingly well-defined ass, she's been getting back into shape... she was a Huntress a long time ago, but years of alcoholism and depression got her out of shape, her muscles fading... but now they're starting to return.

“I am, but you're pretty fucking tight.” I say, thrusting up into her as her ass comes down to meet my hips. “I'm gonna come soon...” I admit, watching her speed up.

“Inside... do it inside.” Willow all but shouts, throwing her head back as she climaxes, her pussy becoming vice-like around my shaft.

Well... if she insists.

Thrusting up one last time, I groan in satisfaction as my seed floods her insides, painting her womb white.

As she collapses onto my chest, panting heavily, I smile at her, kissing her gently.

“Shiro... you aren't going soft...” she points out, yelping in surprise as I flip us over.

"No... no, I am not."

As I start thrusting again, her only response is a happy squeal.

**\- Next Day - James Ironwood -**

His first thought as he met the teen genius was... smug.

Shiro clearly had a high opinion of himself and his importance, whether it was deserved or not, and had no problems showing it.

He was the General of Atlas, Headmaster of the Atlas Hunters Academy, he had two of the five seats on the Atlas Council... and yet Shiro all but lounged in his seat, utterly calm, leaning his head on his hand with a bored smirk.

That was fine, he'd dealt with plenty of talented people with superiority complexes before, Arthur Watts came to mind, he could handle a smug teenager. Compared to what he'd all but ordered some of his subordinates to do it was a tiny thing.

“Shiro Eis... it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” James started.

“Well, Camille made a good argument, and I had some things to do in Atlas anyway, figured I could give you a moment of my time.” Shiro drawled, making it clear that this was some... great mercy Shiro was graciously giving him.

“...Camille is often convincing.” James admitted, ignoring the arrogance. He was half-Schnee, it was basically expected. He could see Winter bristling as she stood at attention at the door of his office.

"So, I've been thinking... what could Atlas want with me? At first I just assumed it was my intelligence in general, but you seemed... desperate, which means you want me for a specific project. Can't be my machines, even if they are better than yours, you wouldn't seem so desperate if that was the case, you didn't know about my teleporter... but you did know about my zero-g technology." Shiro theorised as James's eyes widened despite himself. "But you have your own zero-g tech... on a much larger scale... the tech to make Atlas float has never been revealed, so let me make a little guess. It's something you can't recreate, and something has happened to shake your confidence in it."

Okay, maybe his confidence wasn't entirely undeserved.

“You want me to make a bigger, better version of my zero-g tech to keep Atlas in the air, even if something happens to whatever you are currently using.” Shiro finished, leaning back with a grin.

“That... is correct. The method we use to keep Atlas in the air is ancient tech, something that can't be recreated by modern methods, and it was recently targetted by terrorists hoping to drop Atlas onto Mantle. They failed, but they got closer than I am comfortable with.” James admitted with a reluctantly impressed tone.

“Called it. I can do that, zero-g tech is baby stuff anyway. Which just leaves one last question. What's in it for me? I've already had Councillor Fleur send me messages promising me support, funding and other benefits to stay in Vale, so why should I work with Atlas?” Shiro asked causally.

Yeah, the Vale Council had been... less than happy with him for... trying to poach Shiro. Even Ozpin of all people had joined in.

“I've... come to an agreement with the Vale Council regarding that. I take it you have no plans on actually moving to Atlas?” he asked, getting a laugh in response. “I thought as much.” he deadpanned. Shiro had quickly established himself in Vale, so it was no real surprise he didn't want to leave... even if he was arguably an Atlesian by birth.

“Fine, to lay things on the table. In exchange for you solving our... gravity crisis, Atlas will give you a personal lab, with an... immense amount of funding and resources, including test subjects taken from our prisons if you need living subjects.” James said. It was something that didn't really get spoken about... but prisons were basically Grimm lure with all the anger and negativity, and they usually had more criminals than they had space for.

The simple fact was, they couldn't waste resources on bottom feeders... on parasites. Not with the Grimm pushing against them constantly.

“You'll have command over it, if you want to hire research assistants it is up to you, and you'll have control over what you are researching there. You can also have it expanded for different types of research. In exchange for the continued funding, you are expected to either accept a project decided on by the Vale and Atlesian Council twice a year, or complete a project of your own that benefits Remnant as a whole. With your teleportation technology, you'll be able to live in Vale while your lab can remain in Atlas.” James continued calmly.

“Hmm, what defines 'benefits Remnant'?” Shiro asked just as calm.

“Something that either helps in the war against the Grimm, helps deal with crime, or increases the safety of the people of Remnant. Other things can be classified the same way, and you can simply ask whether a particular project counts.” James explained.

“And I take it you'll be keeping an eye on what I'm working on?” Shiro asked with a cold smirk.

  
“Naturally, with all due respect, Remnant has had trouble with geniuses being left to their own devices. Your inventions would be yours, but you are simply too smart to leave on your own.” he admitted.

**\- Shiro -**

Cute, but I still have my own lab...

But... the Atlesian one would be bigger, better... on someone else's money. The fact is that they'll spy on me either way, the trick is working around the spies.

If I go along with this, I can use my own lab for any projects I don't want to share, and I can start working around whatever methods they use to keep an eye on me. If it's people, I can turn them to my side, if it's technology, I can hack and turn it against them.

“And the Vale Council is okay with this?” I ask casually.

“They are, as long as this doesn't interfere with your businesses in Vale.” Ironwood admitted as I lean back.

“It won't, I have people to handle that.” I say, humming and hawing in indecision.

“To... sweeten the deal, I can offer you these.” he continues, passing over a set of papers.

Taking them, I look over them all with a raised eyebrow.

Each is almost identical, with a single name.

It's a pardon... absolving the named person of all crimes in Vale, Atlas and Mistral.

Roman Torchwick, Neo Politan, The Anarchist known as Jinx. Melanie Malachite and Miltia Malachite.

“It isn't a pass to commit crimes in the future, but we are aware that you have several... questionable people in your ranks. This will simply give them a clean slate, a fresh start.” Ironwood says.

Neo... a respectable member of society?

It takes every bit of control I have (including outright disabling my facial movement for a moment) to stop myself from falling over laughing at that.

Okay, now I have to take them... Neo the civilian is the funniest thing I've heard in... well, ever.

I bet she'll kill at least a dozen people by the end of the first day as a 'civilian'.

**\- Neo -**

...Shiro needed a slap. Or maybe fucking till one, or both of the passed out.

She didn't know why, it was just a feeling that he was doing something that would get him chained up and punished.

Not that he would care, he was simply too kinky to punish... it was why they got along so well.

“Die, you mute bitch!” Worthless Grunt Number 8 screamed as he charged her, his blade aimed at her neck as she paused.

Stepping out of the way, she calmly cut of his extended arm, slitting his throat before he even had a chance to notice his new handicapable status.

Who were these guys again?

They were one of the three new gangs in Vale... there was a Faunus only gang, a human racist gang and just a boring normal one. All dumb thugs with very low life expectancy.

...The guy currently bleeding all over her shoes was a Faunus, so it couldn't be the human racists, and the screaming one over there was a Faunus as well.... so they're the Faunus Gang!

Maybe? Wait, didn't she kill the racist human gang last night, or was it the boring one? If you've killed one gang, you've killed them all. It all starts to blend together.

Stepping over the corpse, or soon to be corpse, she paused for a moment to slam her heel down on his face, enjoying the squelching noise as his eyeball was crushed, keeping her eyes on the last survivor as she backed against the wall, her flimsy dagger falling from her hand in horror.

Smart, if the other eight members of the gang couldn't hurt her all working together, what chance did she have? None, obviously.

Honestly, if this gang was the Faunus one, it made this personal. Shiro was doing good (lol) work helping make Faunus relations better, for some reason. Maybe it was to do with his pet cats? Or he was planning on getting some more pets, like a sexy tiger girl?

Either way! He was working really hard (lol), and they were getting in the way, ruining his hard work with their petty muggings and attempts at extortion. How dare they get in her snookums's way!?

He would be so... well, he'd probably find it funny, then have her torture them to death while he raped any women in the group, then they'd have rough kinky sex surrounded by the mutilated bodies.

Aww... that sounds like fun... but she'd already killed most of them.

Glaring at the last survivor for failing to point out how much fun they could be in the future, she enjoyed the way the girl, a dog Faunus with funny floppy ears whimpered.

Storming over to her, she looked over the girl with a frown. She'd missed out on some fun, maybe she should take a page out of Snookums's book? Get a pet of her own?

Kicking the girl in the side of the head, she smiled at her unconsciousness. First, she'd deal with the... mess, then she'd take her new pet for training at the tower. The cells were empty now anyway, all Shiro's pets were nice and well behaved now.

What was she going to do with eight bodies? The same thing she did with the last few hundred or so. Some questions were better left unspoken.

Wait... wasn't she always leaving things unspoken?

**\- Shiro -**

Neo the Civilian.

“Consider me... convinced.” I say, forcing down my maniacal laughter.

“Excellent. For today, you'll be shown around the Atlas Research Facility, give me a moment...” James said, pressing a button on his scroll.

After a moment, the door opened, getting my attention as a pair of women around my age walk into the room, both dressed in white and blue.

The one that gets my attention first is the shorter one, a dark-skinned woman with... odd hair, brown with two platinum blonde streaks sticking up, shaved on each side. Dressed in some kind of uniform, a sleeveless white vest with a short-sleeved blue shirt under it and a pair of white shorts. She has a little red tie around her neck. Red, White and Blue? Why does that sound so familiar?

Hmm, she's a runner, used to moving fast. She's trying not to glare at me as she stands at attention.

**Harriet Bree, The Hare**

**LVL – 65**

**Tier – Elite **

**Faction – Atlas Military**

**Thoughts about you – She's angry she's being pimped out, she's wondering how she's supposed to seduce you, she's nervous about her lack of experience**

**Notable Skills – Super-Speed**

**Affection – -10**

**Obedience – 20**

Heh, Ironwood is really desperate to keep me on Atlas's side, isn't he?

Turning to the second one, my first thought is... big, Harriet doesn't even reach her chin. She's a tall muscular woman, basically the textbook definition of Amazon, with tanned skin and short brown hair in a ponytail. She's wearing the same colours, but she has actual white trousers instead of shorts, a red belt around them, and a white and blue jacket left open showing her dark grey shirt... it's fairly low cut giving a good show of her considerable cleavage, but she looks... uncomfortable with it. She isn't used to having so much on display.

She doesn't move as much as Harriet in battle, so she isn't worried about her jacket messing with her manoeuvrability. People's outfits can tell you a lot about them... and their fighting style.

Harriet wears shorts and short-sleeves, so it doesn't interfere with her movement.

**Elm Ederne, The Elm and The Vine**

**LVL – 62**

**Tier – Elite **

**Faction – Atlas Military**

**Thoughts about you – She's embarrassed to be showing so much cleavage, she's embarrassed and nervous that she is expected to seduce you **

**Notable Skills – Roots**

**Affection – 0**

**Obedience – 25**

Harriet blames me for her orders, at least somewhat, while Elm doesn't. Good to know.

Thanks, Ironwoody, you've started doing my job for me.

I'll make sure to find a really comfortable place to stash you when I replace you with an LMD.

“This is Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne, two members of the Atlas Ace Operatives, the strongest Huntsmen and Huntresses in Atlas. We've had... issues with a terrorist organisation called Talon lately, and a cult based in Mantle led by a man know as Urgot, and there's a chance that either could target you while you are here... so I've assigned these two to serve as your guards and guides.” Ironwood explains.

**This world is so fucky.**

**No-one is where they are supposed to be.**

“Operative Harriet Bree, at your service.” Harriet says, managing to almost completely hide her anger with a professional tone, her irritation given away by a twitch of her nose.

“Operative Elm Ederne, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Elm says with a warm smile, a bit of shyness leaking into her tone.

“Specialist Schnee, remain behind. Bree, Ederne, escort Mr Eis to the Research Facility. Unfortunately, we can't risk letting you see the... technology we are currently using to keep Atlas in the air, so you'll be working from scratch for now, will that be a problem?” Ironwood asks.

“Nah, I already know a lot about Zero-G... I already have some ideas about how to complete this project.” I say, a half-truth.

I already have the entire blueprint in my head, for an artificial gravity field to allow Atlas to remain in the air indefinitely, nullifying the effect of Remnant's Gravity on the city, and the power source to power it.

“Excellent, in that case... that will be all, feel free to contact me if you have any questions or requests.” the General says with a small smile and a nod.

Leaving the room, I follow my two body-guards with a grin.

“So, how are you liking Atlas?” Elm asks as Harriet marches ahead, doing a far worse job of hiding her anger now that Ironwood isn't watching.

"Well, so far I've seen the General's Office, the Schnee Mansion and a Cinema, so I haven't had much time to look around." I say with a shrug. "Anyway... people keep saying that Atlas is the safest nation... so what's with the cults and terrorists?" I ask making them both frown.

“Might invites challenge. Atlas is the strongest, so people want to bring us down.” Harriet says with a scowl. “They'll fail, Atlas has always been the strongest, and we always will be. No terrorists will get passed us.” she says as we reach the research wing of this Atlas military facility.

“So this is our new colleague?” a feminine voice says, getting my attention. Her accent is... odd, not something I've heard in Remnant before.

Turning, I make eye contact with a pair of mismatched eyes, one red and one blue. The pale woman with short orange hair who spoke is dressed in a simple white lab coat, black slacks and shirt beneath it as she stares at me... giving me the strange feeling of being under a microscope.

**Moira O’Deorain, The Unethical Geneticist**

**LVL – 51**

**Tier – Elite **

**Faction – Talon**

**Thoughts about you – She wants to study you **

**Notable Skills – Genius Intellect, Biotic Orbs, Biotic Grasp, Fade**

**Affection – 10**

**Obedience – 0**

“You're Moira O'Deorain, right? Shiro Eis, a pleasure. I read your paper on modifying DNA on a cellular level to maximise our potential.” I say making her eyebrows raise. Am I using my implant to read her paper as we speak? Yup.

Having an internet connection in my head means I'm rarely uninformed.

“Indeed? What did you think of it?” Moira asks, staring at me intently.

“I think whoever cut your funding is a moron. You found a way to eliminate inherited diseases and disorders at a genetic level... and they stopped you?” I scoff making her smirk.

**+10 Affection with Moira for understanding her research [20/100]**

“Didn't you get in trouble for that? Something about your methods being... unethical.” Harriet butts in with a smirk.

"Do be quiet, girl. Your betters are speaking. Go back to your petty martial battles, this is a place for the mind, not your worthless strength." Moira says with a sneer making Harriet's nose twitch angrily, before turning back to me. "Indeed, you would think Atlas would understand the need to sacrifice a few to save the many, but you'll find the General likes to keep a tight leash on those under him." she drawls.

“Tch, this is why people with no understanding of science shouldn't be allowed to control Sciences progress.” I say, rolling my eyes.

**+5 Affection with Moira for thinking like her [25/100]**

"Then you'll find yourself in excellent company here. I look forward to working with you. Though I believe you specialise in more... technological pursuits?" she asks.

“Mostly, but I'm a fast learner. Besides, I needed quite a bit of biological knowledge to get this thing to work.” I admit, tapping my eye. One of my more recent modifications.

I got sick of being unable to see Neo and the other illusionists, so I made an eye that can zoom, detect aura, see through solid objects... along with a few other things. Yes, I use it to check out pretty much every woman I meet.

“Intriguing... now that you point it out, I can see the slightly artificial touch to it, but I hadn't noticed it wasn't natural without it being pointed out.” Moira admits, impressed. “We will have to talk more later, but I shouldn't keep you. A pleasure, Shiro.” she says with a nod of respect which I return.

Moira has a bad rep... because she doesn't care about the costs of her research, and ethical concerns would just get laughed at... I like her already.

Also, a Talon member working so close to Ironwood? The same Talon he warned me about? That's just hilarious. I don't even need to look into her to know how that happened...

Moira had her funding cut after her paper was published because of the methods she used, which is hypocritical since Ironwood offered me human test subjects, and she was young when that happened... young enough for her to latch onto the first shady group to provide her with funding.

Science will always progress, you can't stop its march. If you try, it'll either walk over you, or around you. The best you can do is join in and try and direct its endless march.

Or to put it simply, get in Sciences way and it'll bend you over and fuck you hard.

Heading further in, I roll my eyes as Harriet stays behind to argue with Moira, an argument she is losing judging from Moira's smirk. Harriet's too hot-tempered to win a battle of wits with someone as cold and pragmatic as Moira.

The facilities here are... impressive. I have to reluctantly give credit where it is due, even the cafeteria is pretty good... but it has the distinct feeling of a comfortable prison.

Guards all over, for 'our safety', surveillance cameras. The comfy leather seats and the coffee machine doesn't take away from the distinct... big brother is watching you feeling the place gives me.

I mean, I've already hacked the security cameras, and I can make false recordings to hide my true actions, but still...

The 'guards' are Atlesian Paladins, standing perfectly still against the wall... but they're recording what they see.

All the primary security is technological... which makes this so much easier.

“Don't worry about the robots.” Elm says seeing me looking at them as she wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling my head down against her side, my cheek pushed into the side of her breast. “We got some intel that Urgot wanted to target our scientists, so we increased the security here. It's just for your safety, and the safety of the others. We take our peoples protection seriously.” she promises, letting me go.

“Good to know.” I drawl. Sacrificing freedom for security? Can't say I'm surprised.

As we explore, one of the doors practically bursts open, a man with a thick moustache storming out of the room, the unmistakable look of a man whose ego has been hurt.

“This isn't over.” the man sneers back into the room.

“Unsurprising, you always were too stubborn to see when you were beaten. Accept facts, Arthur... you are not meant for greatness.” an exotic feminine voice says dismissively.

The man glances at me, his eyes widening slightly before he walks away, a scowl on his face.

"I apologise for that... unsightly display." the voice says calmly, getting my attention to a woman sitting at a desk, not looking back at us as she deftly manipulates a holographic display.

From behind it's hard to see her features, long black hair reaching just above her ass... and what an ass it is. Wearing a foreign blue and gold dress with slits down each side, her hips are on full display... her wide caramel hips. Damn. She's wearing what looks almost like a black leotard underneath her dress, stopping any wardrobe malfunctions.

She has something on her head, some kind of visor, with two large white parts jutting up, almost like horns, and as she turns, my eyes are drawn to her clearly cybernetic arm.

Most people try to hide their cybernetic parts... but hers couldn't be more visible, bright white plates with black mesh beneath it, it doesn't even make an attempt at looking human. Heh, I could access that and turn it against her if I wanted to.

Now that she's turned around, I can see her visor fully, the light blue heads up display covering her eyes before she turns it off.

As she moves forwards, my eyes are drawn to what she was working on... is that my teleporter? No... it's not, it's not one of mine. At a guess, I'd say it's an attempt to copy mine, and in its current state it wouldn't work.

"Shiro Eis, correct?" she asks calmly.

**Satya Vaswani, Symmetra**

**LVL – 42**

**Tier – Elite **

**Faction – Vishkar Corporation**

**Thoughts about you – Curiosity, Respect**

**Notable Skills – Genius Intellect, Hard-light hologram specialist**

**Affection – 10**

**Obedience – 0**

“That's me... and that is my teleporters design.” I point out, looking at the diagrams on the wall in front of her desk.

“Indeed it is, I'm the one who set it up after Arthur almost broke it. Satya Vaswani, Architect and Scientist of the Vishkar Corporation, at your service.” she says with a small bow.

"Vishkar... that's an urban development company if I remember correctly, you do business with the SDC." I say in recognition, bringing up the info I have on them. I have full access to the SDC files, didn't even need to hack them, Willow gave me an administrator password.

The Vishkar Corporation has almost as bad a rep as the SDC did during Jacques's reign. They have a habit of developing areas that happen to have villages in them... and they are very good at forcing people to relocate, whether they want too or not.

“Correct, our work requires a great amount of Hard-light dust, and we have been trading with the SDC since our foundation. I am working here as part of an agreement with the Atlesian Military.” she confirms.

“I see... have you had fun trying to reverse engineer my tech?” I ask, a slight grin on my face as she pauses, glancing back at the tech she was working on.

"Fun isn't part of it. Teleportation was deemed impossible with our current tech and would remain so for decades. Your creation far exceeds current technological capabilities. That is without mentioning the alternate power source it came with, not using any form of energy seen before on Remnant. You are not offended that I am attempting to recreate your designs?" Satya asks after a moment, her head tilting slightly.

“Nope. You've got it wrong, by the way.” I point out casually, looking over the blueprints. “You've made a good attempt for how short a time you had it, but you got the blueprints wrong in a few places. It won't work like that... or it will, but it won't transmit the matter properly. I imagine it would be rather gory if someone tried to travel through it.” I say calmly, making her eyes widen.

“You could tell that after such a small glance?”

"Well... it is my tech." I boast, I can't help it. Usually, Neo is there to clap when I make something cool, but she neither understands what's so impressive about it... or cares. She's just flattering my ego. Or mocking me, knowing it will lead to a hate fucking. Well, not 'hate', I could never hate Neo, but you get the point.

Being around people who are in their own right, Geniuses, and still being the smartest is such a rush.

Even without my ability to alter minds (something I would be hesitant to use in a place full of geniuses anyway), I am still in control. I can't be surprised.

  
**+20 Affection with Satya for impressing her [30/100]**

"Impressive, would you be opposed to marrying me with the intent of having children with both our genes?" Satya asks, making my eyes widen in surprise as Elm stares at her in shock.

“Just like that? We've known each other for all of three minutes.” I point out, getting another tilt of her head.

"Irrelevant. I am uninterested in things as disorderly as 'love', you are a genius, I am a genius. A child made from our union would have an advantage in life, doubly so if adequately raised. I have no objections if you desire concubines or other wives, or if you would prefer the child to be out of wedlock, though it would inconvenience them later in life.” Satya explains with an utterly blank tone.

“Hm, you might have a point there.” I admit. My children should inherit my intelligence and power, but the mother would have an effect on their genes. “Perhaps we should talk more later.” I say, getting a simple nod from her.

“Agreed. I would like to discuss your work with you, regardless of whether you are willing to breed me or not.” Satya says bluntly making Elm stumble in shock.

"Then we shall speak later, goodbye, Miss Vaswani." I say, getting a goodbye from her as she removes the flawed blueprints from the wall with a slight frown.

“Did she just... and you all but agreed?” Elm says as we leave the room.

“Is it that surprising? She's right after all, the combination of mine and her genes should result in a serious genius. It's basically just selective breeding, eugenics.” I say with a shrug.

“...isn't that for farm animals?” Elm points out as I laugh.

“Sure, and it works. It works on every species, people just don't like to admit how close we are to animals. Also, with people there's the whole emotions thing, people don't like to be told to have children with strangers just because their children would be strong or smart.” I admit. “It'd be like telling you to have sex with some big strong dude so your children would be physically powerful.” I say, making her blush. “But could you imagine if Ironwood actually tried ordering you to get fucked for the good of Atlas?” I laugh, ignoring her nervous laughter and pale face.

“Y-yeah... we didn't sign up for that.” Elm stutters out as we head into the robotics section of the research lab.

"Salutations!" a peppy voice shouts out immediately as an orange-haired girl practically teleports in front of me, a pair of wide green eyes in my face.

Wait... why is she registering on my implant?

"Penny, give him some room." an older dark-skinned man chuckles, moving towards us in a high-tech wheelchair that I have to crush my urge to mess with the controls of.

**Pietro Polendina, The Finest Mind in Atlas**

**LVL – 31**

**Tier – Veteran **

**Faction – Atlas Military**

**Thoughts about you – Respect**

**Notable Skills – Genius Intellect, robotics specialist**

**Reputation – 10**

**Obedience – 0**

“Doctor Polendina, I presume?” I ask, offering my hand which he happily shakes. The Finest Mind? Maybe before I arrived.

“That I am, and you must be Shiro, we've been expecting you.” he admits.

“A pleasure... so, what is she? She's mechanical, that much is clear... but she's no simple machine, is she? Is that... Aura? Your Aura, even.” I say, humming as I look Penny over with my artificial eye. Heh, under her white and grey dress she looks like a Barbie doll.

“Ah, noticed already, have you? Yes, this is Penny... my daughter, if you will. I'm not surprised that someone of your talents could noticed that she's mechanical... but you must tell me how you could tell she had my Aura.” he says with an impressed smile.

“Artificial eye, I can detect Aura with it. You... separated your own Aura and implanted it in her? That's... impressive, though not something you could repeat, you're own Aura is permanently weakened from the act, correct?” I ask, getting a nod. “Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Penny. I'm sure we'll be good friends.” I say offering the machine my hand, even as I test her programming with my implant, very, very carefully.

  
She's... complicated, but I'm not one to shy away from a challenge.

“Friends? Sensational! Indeed, we will be wonderful friends.” Penny cheers, grabbing my hand and shaking it with a grip that would crush the bones of a civilian. “We can watch movies and play games together!”

“Sure thing, sounds like fun.” I say with a smile, getting a proud chuckle from Pietro.

_'Access Granted, Project: Penny is now accessible.'_

Fun indeed.

**\- Bonus Scene – Behind the Scenes - **

Heading into the meeting room, Moira took her seat at the table, looking around.

Gabriel... sorry, 'Reaper', was lurking in the corner of the room, brooding under his edgy mask. He claimed it 'induced fear' in his enemies, but she was reasonably certain that any thirteen-year-old boy could come up with that design.

Sombra was sitting on the windowsill, smirking as she looked around the room. She had no loyalty to Talon, any fool could see that. Not that Moira could judge, Talon was a means to an end, a way to conduct her research without the likes of Ironwood and the Council hindering her progress. Making eye contact, she rolled her eyes as the younger woman mockingly waved at her.

Widowmaker stood emotionlessly in the corner of the room, staring at them coldly. Some of her best work... though not complete. She'd failed to utterly suppress Amélie's emotions, though those that remained seemed far more malicious than one would expect from a former house-wife. A coping mechanism to deal with the fact she murdered her husband, perhaps? Regardless she was Talon's weapon now.

Her mind wandered, wondering what Shiro would make of her work on Amélie? Her work in general.

He seemed to understand the necessity of disregarding the rules for the sake of progress, but how far did that go?

Moving on, she flinched ever so slightly as she made eye-contact with Doomfist. She'd written him off as a brute who could only fight at first, but he'd proven himself intelligent and cunning. An intimidating mind in an equally daunting body.

"Now everyone is here, we can begin." Doomfist started, cutting off all chatter easily. "Our failure to bring down Atlas was... disappointing, and more importantly it put Atlas on guard." he said, disapproval in his tone as his eyes moved to Sombra and Reaper, the ones who had, in the end, failed to make it to the artifact holding Atlas in the air. "Moira, I believe you know the measures they are taking to prevent us from trying again?"

“Indeed, Ironwood has hired a particularly intelligent teenaged genius, Shiro Eis, to build a new system to keep Atlas in the air should their current measures fail.” she admitted calmly, immediately hearing a laugh.

The room turned to the smirking Sombra, still giggling.

"Shiro Eis? Late Teens, White Hair, Blue Eyes, fucks anything that stands still long enough? That Shiro Eis?" Sombra laughed.

“Correct. The bastard son of Willow Schnee and a Huntsman she had an affair with. Why?” Moira asked, wondering what the secretive hacker knew.

"Ironwood just hired the biggest crime lord and information dealer in Vale to work at his top-secret lab? Moron. Shiro basically runs Vale at this point. His pet assassin, Neo has gotten rid of all the competition." Sombra laughed.

Shiro... a crime lord? Interesting, she hadn't seen him as anything but a particularly smug genius inventor.

“You hacked him? Why am I not surprised?” Moira said drolly, surprised as Sombra frowned ever so briefly.

"No, I haven't hacked him... his computers use a different system than... well, anything else. I haven't been able to get into them. I got this from hacking another information broker called Junior, so it's all second hand. If I wanted to get into his system... I'd have to go to his tower in person, and I doubt I'd be able to get in without raising the alarm... and I definitely wouldn't be able to get out." Sombra admitted reluctantly. "I tried once and in the first ten seconds, I'd almost been counter-hacked, had to break the connection."

“So he's a better hacker than you?” Widowmaker asked, a smirk growing on her face as Sombra frowned.

“Enough. I was going to suggest killing him off... but I know enough about Neo to know we'd pay for it.” Reaper growled. “She'd be the best assassin in Remnant if she took contracts, but she mostly just kills for fun.”

“Hm. Atlas will be too on guard for another attack to work anyway.” Doomfist waved off. “Moira, you'll be working with him, correct? Keep an eye on him, work out his personality... and if you think he could be a good fit, recruit him. If not, we will deal with him later, when he's less defended.”

“Understood.” she said calmly.

“For now... The Kingdoms have grown soft, even with the threat of the Grimm, they forget the danger beyond their walls, while Atlas hide behind an army of machines. Only through conflict do we evolve. The world has grown complacent, it is time we change that.” Doomfist said, making her pause.

“If it's another threat the world needs, I may have an idea...” she started, getting his attention. “Arthur Watts has been working on a new kind of machine, in an effort to surpass Pietro and prove himself, I believe he called them... Omnics.”

**\- Bonus Scene – Wait... wasn't I supposed to be doing something? - **

Answering his scroll, he sighed as the stern face of Glynda glared at him.

  
“Qrow, how goes your investigation of Salem's new forces?” she asked immediately, not even a hello, how have you been?

….Oh right, the investigation.

“It's... ongoing, you know how secretive the Grimm Queen is.” Qrow replied calmly, forcing down his groan of pleasure as his eyes flickered down, seeing a pair of purple eyes staring back up at him as one of his companion bots obediently blew him.

“I shouldn't need to tell you about how important this is. You haven't reported back at all recently.” she continued, a disapproving look on her face. “No doubt you've been wasting time with your usual antics, but please do try to take this seriously.”

Take this seriously? Says the fucking teacher. Who was it that basically risked his life every day, looking into Salem's movements while Ozpin and Glynda sat in their tower?

“Moving on, have you found out anything about Shiro?” she asked.

“I'm working on it.” he lied, he hadn't even started. Ozpin's baffling theory that Shiro was connected to the God of Light was ridiculous, even by his standards.

Besides... asking a father to spy on his son, who he had only just been reunited with? He just wondered if Ozpin had a chessboard in his office with a piece labelled 'Qrow'... probably a knight, even if he felt like a pawn.

"...Of course, you are. I would request you work faster, I want to know as much about him as possible before I ask him to become my apprentice, and I need to make my decision before Beacon starts." Glynda said in disapproval.

“Is that everything?” he asked, hiding his annoyance.

“It is, do try to take this more seriously, Qrow. Salem is on the move again, and we can't be caught off guard.” she said, ending the call.

Tossing his scroll away, he growled to himself, barely calmed by the Yang-bots enthusiastic blowjob.

Pushing her away, he put her in standby and got up.

Sure, he'd been spending more time at home and less in the field, but it wasn't like he wasn't still working on it. He had an extensive intel network built up over the years, informants all over Remnant. What did a teacher with a dominatrix fetish know about spy work?

Besides, he'd been doing this for years, decades even... never complaining, never taking a break... hadn't he earned some time off? It was always him putting himself at risk, Ironwood sat behind a desk and barked orders at machines and soldiers that might as well be machines, Ozpin and Glynda sat up in Beacon, while he travelled the world, hunting for information, putting his life on the line.

Moving to the kitchen, he scoffed down the admittedly fantastic meal made by the Raven-bot wearing a slutty maid outfit. This update was great... and there was something hilarious about making the Bandit Queen Raven dress like a maid, cooking and cleaning for him, he always kept her personality so she would sneer and glower at him as she massaged him, which just added to the amusement.

Sending both his bots to their pods, he changed their appearance, adding a new setting.

As the pods opened, he smirked as Glynda in the sluttiest version of her outfit he could imagine walked out of one of them, next to her a woman with brown eyes and messy silver hair stepped out of the second pod.

He didn't usually mess with the setting that much, but you could make your own custom bot if you wanted to... he hadn't before because... why bother? Shiro had put in plenty of presets. But making a gender-bent Ozpin wasn't that hard.

Heading back to the bedroom, he set the scenario he'd set up into play.

As they both laid down, wearing slutty versions of their own outfits, they smiled at him.

  
“Qrow... you've worked so hard for me lately, and hard work deserves rewarding.” FemOzpin said calmly with a smile.

“Indeed... you've worked hard... now it's time for you to work us both just as hard, come relieve your stress. Glynda moaned out, spreading her legs.

Exactly... he'd earnt it.

He'd get back to work... eventually, but first he had some things to do.

...could Shiro make a Salem bot?

It was so much easier dealing with annoying people knowing you could hate-fuck them when you got home.

**\- Bonus Scene – That's just not right (After Shiro returns to Vale) -**

Staring at the sheet in his hands, he scratched his chin in bafflement.

A pardon.

A pardon from Atlas, signed by the Atlas, Vale and Mistral Councils.

What.

That... that just wasn't right. He was Roman Torchwick, the greatest thief in Remnant... they couldn't just wave away his crimes!

This... practically made him a civilian!

How the hell did Shiro get this?!

On the one hand... it was a get out of jail free card, no fake identities, he could walk through the streets as himself without a care, but on the other...

He was the best thief in Remnant... and they just wiped that away? That was just insulting.

Never before had a good thing felt so insulting.

_'Enjoy your retirement, old-timer. Shiro and Neo.' _

...he wasn't old! He just... decided to get out of the game and let the young-

Let the fresh-

...He just wanted to get out of the game.

First, he needed to work out what he thought about this. Second, he was going to go and walk into a police station just to laugh at them. Third, he was going to get very drunk.

Roman Torchwick... the respectable member of society.

Gods, he almost puked at the thought of it... did he have to pay taxes now?

Scratch that plan, drinking came first, he'd do the rest later.

**Authors Note: For those that noticed him earlier, yup Doomfist being here means the rest of Overwatch are as well.**

**I've been playing so much Mortal Kombat. So much. Fuck Kabal.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	24. Scientists and Outlaws

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 23: Scientists and Outlaws**

Entering her dad's house, she paused for a moment to wonder when it became 'dads house' instead of home.

Her bedroom in the tower felt more like home now than Patch, but she was a city girl at heart. Excitement and parties in down-town Vale were far better suited to her than a rural house in Patch.

Shiro was off doing something in Atlas, and she'd been given the time off to go see her family.

She preferred Vale, but she couldn't deny she was missing her adorkable lil sis.

Walking into the house, it was only her sisters warning that stopped her from freezing seeing the perfect replica of Summer Rose humming in the kitchen.

As she walked further in, she smirked to herself. Of course Shiro made sex-bots... she just didn't know why he decided to send one to her dad. Apparently, he was far happier and more laid-back with his new... 'companion bot'.

Hearing a familiar sound, she braced herself as a red missile slammed into her, barely taking a step back despite the force behind the blow.

  
“Yang!” Ruby cheered, her arms wrapped around Yang's stomach as she hung off her with a wide smile. “You're back!”

"Hey, Rubes... yeah, I got some time off work so I figured I'd come to visit." Yang chuckled, stroking her hair.

“Come on, you need to meet mom!” Ruby said, letting go of her and grabbing her arm, pulling them into the kitchen in a flurry of petals. “Yang, meet Summer Rose. Mom, this is Yang.” Ruby quickly introduced as the machine smiled at her kindly.

“You know she's just a robot... right?” Yang asked, making Ruby roll her eyes.

"Just a robot? 'Just' a robot?! She's one of the more advanced machines in Remnant! I've been keeping her updated and maintained since I think dad doesn't like admitting she isn't human, and she's a masterpiece! Her creator must be so smart! What's he like? What does his workshop look like? How many robots does he have?!” Ruby asked, working herself up into a flurry as Yang smirked.

Ahh... that made a lot more sense. She wasn't getting attached to her 'mother', she was nerding out over the shiny new toy.

  
“Shiro's pretty cool.... haven't seen his workshop or robots though, I just work in the club.” Yang said, watching Ruby's excitement deflate before she puffed up, an adorable pout on her face.

“Yang!” she whined. “You lived in the same tower where the coolest robots in Remnant were being made... and you didn't even check out the workshop?! You suck! Where's Shiro?! Did you invite him like dad asked?” Ruby asked quickly, peaking around her as if Shiro was going to pop through the door at any minute.

"I haven't had a chance, he's stupidly busy. He's off in Atlas doing... I dunno, some science sh-... stuff? Give me a sec, I'll ask." Yang related, pulling out her scroll and texting Shiro, taking a moment to answer a text from her new bestie, Blake.

Blake was fun, her ears twitched adorably whenever she made a cat pun, it was great... and the Bellabooty was pretty great too. Clearly, it was inherited since damn... Kali was one hell of a cougar.

She made excuses to work in the strip club when Kali was dancing... because holy shit. Shiro had great taste.

Did she know how the cougar and the kitty ended up in a relationship with her cousin? Nope. Did she know what that relationship was? Also no... but Blake had basically admitted that they were both fucking him.

Kudos to Shiro for pulling that off.

“Yeah, he's helping Atlas with some big science project. All hush-hush, you know?” Yang said, grinning at the selfie of a smirking Shiro in a high-tech lab.

"That's so cool! Atlas has the best tech! Aww... maybe I should have gone to a science school instead of Signal? But... then I wouldn't have my baby..." Ruby said, her eyes widening as she unsheathed her scythe, stroking it as she assured it that she still loved it.

…She had an idea, and it was a terrible one.

  
“You know... if you can convince dad, I could probably get Shiro to let you be his workshop assistant for the rest of the summer.” Yang offered, watching Ruby's eyes widen, a high-pitched squeal piercing her ears.

Ruby was growing to be a beautiful young woman... and Shiro was an utter hedonist. If it was any other guy, Yang would kick their ass for sniffing around her adorkable lil sis... but Shiro was a great guy.

Ruby needed some experience with men before Yang went to Beacon, no longer able to fight off the boys wanting to take advantage of her innocence... and Yang would be in the Tower as well to keep an eye on Shiro and Ruby.

“Really?! Best sister ever!” Ruby cheered, leaping at her again.

  
“You know it... but you still have to convince dad... where is he anyway? And where's uncle Qrow?”

“Dad's gone shopping... and Uncle Qrow's been really busy lately!” Ruby explained quickly. That wasn't like him... even when he was on missions he'd tend to stay in touch.

“...Give me a second.” Yang said with a slight frown, prying herself free from the hyperactive fifteen year old.

_'Did you give Qrow a sex bot?' _

_'Yup.'_

Of course he did.

Was Shiro just planning on giving every other guy sex bots so he could steal all the girls?

**\- Shiro -**

A part of me wants to mock Pietro, the wheelchair old man makes an easy target given how easily I bypassed Penny's protection and added a few little lines of code to make things more interesting.

He's clearly scatterbrained, I can see almost six different projects he has scattered around his lab... but he really is a genius.

I already have the schematics to keep Atlas in the air, and as we started 'brainstorming' I deliberately started the project with the smaller version of the zero-g tech I use for my bike to hide the fact that I have already made plans for the full version.

Normally I can run circles around my intellectual 'rivals', but Pietro is actually managing to keep up and even help, despite my surprise as his ideas helped me refine my design to increase its effectiveness as we adapted the tech to work on a much larger scale.

“It could certainly work... but I just can't see how you hope to power it. The amount of dust involved in keeping Atlas in the air would be... baffling. Even the Schnee mines couldn't support it.” Pietro says as we work, making me smirk.

“That's the fun part. Dust is a wonderful tool... but it has its limits, what we need is an alternate form of energy entirely. I have the prototype for a new reactor ready, but we'll have to work hard to build it into the design.” I admit.

When I want to build something, designs flood my mind. The Game said it was a stupidly strong Tinker power, but I don't know what that even means. Designs even I don't understand at first, but that's why I spend so much time in my lab. I need to take them apart and learn how they tick.

The problem is that my tech leaves the limitations of this world behind, pulling ideas from hundreds of worlds all which their own technology and scientific advances, so I can't use any research from my world to decipher it.

My iron-man suit comes with a power source called an 'Arc-Reactor', a tiny but immensely powerful power-source. What I need to do is make a much bigger version to power the city levitating tech...

Possible several with in-built redundancies so whoever was targetting the current version won't be able to drop the city by targetting the power source?

Obviously, like all my tech, there's a hidden back-door into my machinery. I can disable it with a thought if it comes to it... but having my tech fail would damage my rep, and that's just unacceptable.

Drawing the starter plans for the arc reactor on one of the high-tech boards, I pause as I look it over.

  
“I created this to power a combat-suit I'm building for myself... but with some effort we should be able to adapt it to suit our needs.” I say, looking the plans over. “How do you requisition materials here?” I ask making Elm cut in.

"Ordinarily, you'd have to fill out several forms with a clear explanation over what you want, your goals and how it will benefit Atlas... but the General has made an exception for you. For the duration of this project, you can requisition just about anything, and it will be delivered to this lab asap. You can do it at the lab computer." Elm explains, making me grin.

"Huh, useful." I say, moving over to the computer. "I'm going to have to build it from scratch, and most of the materials for it don't even exist, so I'll have to make them." I mumble, mostly to myself as I order a small mountain of materials.

I was planning on playing with Elm and Penny, but this is actually pretty interesting.

"I have to admit, I was sceptical of the Generals idea of recruiting you at first, you seemed too young and inexperienced... but I have been proven wrong. You really are a once in a generation genius." Pietro admits as he looks over the plans I've started writing up.

**+10 Reputation with Pietro for impressing him [20/100]**

“And I was expecting to be stuck with a bunch of idiots, gotta say you impressed me. Out of curiosity, what powers Penny? It's definitely not one of the regular dust cores the other Atlesian mechs use... is it my imagination or did you tie her power-source to her very aura?” I ask, looking back at the cheery robot as she waves at me.

Her and Elm were quickly reduced to bystanders, unable to follow mine and Pietro's conversation.

"I did, she is powered by a modified Dust core, but by tying it to her Aura she can last far longer before she needs to be recharged." he admits with a proud smile.

“Impressive... what did you use for her skin? It's better than the usual artificial skin you see on some of the more subtle prosthetics. Not quite as life-like as the material I made for my bots, but still an impressive improvement. Penny, can you come here a moment?” I ask, watching her hop of her chair and practically zoom towards me.

“Of course, Friend!” Penny says happily, smiling as I place a hand on her cheek, testing the faux-skin and comparing it to my own.

“Interesting, it's almost porcelain... but why didn't you give it temperature control? She's cold to the touch.” I say, feeling the cold but smooth skin. “Thanks, Penny.”

“Ahh, I wanted to. James wanted her to look... 'human-like' but still be clearly mechanical. I was overruled, I'm afraid." Pietro says with a shrug, a hint of annoyance on his face.

Ironwood definitely keeps a tight grip on his scientists...

“Ahh... got it. I made mine to be as human-like as possible... I do still need to work on the programming though.” I admit.

  
“You should talk to Doctor Mina Liao when you have a chance, she's the leading expert when it comes to AI. She helped me make Penny.” Pietro advises making me pause.

"Interesting... and I have a question if you don't mind. Mina Liao is a Mistralian name, and I do remember reading about her work... and I've seen Scientists from Vacou and Vale as well. Does Atlas make a habit of recruiting scientists and researchers from around Remnant?" I ask, making him laugh.

"Atlas takes its place as the leading nation in technology very seriously, it's the pride of Atlas after all. It's actually been a problem for our inter-kingdom relations. We have an agreement with Vale, but General Swain of Vacou has threatened Atlas with 'repercussions' if James keeps stealing their scientists from under them. Mistral doesn't really have the funds or materials for a full research division, so they are less aggressive about it, but it's still a... cold relationship. James claims it is the price of progress and security." Pietro explains.

Curious, he speaks of Ironwood with a fond but exasperated tone, old friends with political differences?

Pietro is soft, the fact that he treats his creation like a daughter proves that, but Ironwood is the kind of guy to do whatever it takes to protect Atlas.

"Ahh, I know I have the Council back in Vale worried I'm going to move to Atlas, some backroom deals were going on between the two councils, but I'm not sure of the details." I admit.

"Politics." Pietro scoffs. "It never changes, secret deals and posturing. I've been an Atlesian Scientist for decades, and the faces might have changed, but the words are the same. I'll take my lab any day of the week." he chuckles as we get back to work, listening as I explain the Arc Reactor to him.

It's kinda nice to work with someone almost as smart as I am... not smart enough to stop me from taking over Penny, but still...

**\- Later -**

Honestly, this whole working with Atlas thing might turn out more entertaining than I initially expected.

Impressive labs, basically unlimited funding and resources as long as I'm not stupid about it, and surprisingly intelligent coworkers. All in all, it has been a good day.

Satya is fun, her way of looking at the world is brilliant, and it helps that she's so easy on the eyes. There is a distinct lack of variety in skin tones in Vale, almost entirely pale white so having some light chocolate is a lovely change.

Looking down at my scroll, I laugh to myself at the message from her. We swapped contact info at lunch, I did the same with Moira and Penny as well.

I have been talking with Penny almost non-stop, I have a machine in my head that allows me to respond in less than a second and she's still faster at messaging back than me.

It was funny watching Harriet and Elm panic at their inability to really approach me, but they are fighters with no real scientific knowledge which put them at a disadvantage as they struggled to follow mine, Moira's and Satya's conversation.

Penny was as well, but she was too cheery to care, and she doesn't have orders to get close to me so she was just enjoying having a 'friend' unlike the two Ace Specialists. Could I have them both on their knees? Easily, but they have never failed at a mission before and keeping them at arms length should make them start to panic.

I met some other co-workers, including a Gravitation expert called Doctor Siebren de Kuiper. Nice guy but he was a bit... unstable? He seems way too obsessed with the power of Gravity and Black Holes but he will be useful in getting Atlas to stay in the air.

He isn't quite as smart as Pietro, but he is a gravitation expert so he kept up with our work easily.

Unfortunately, Doctor Liao is working on another project so I haven't had a chance to pick her brain.

We've made a group chat so we can work together even as I head back to Vale, or Mistral in a fortnight when the Tournament starts. It's been in the back of my mind for a while now, but the deadline is slowly getting closer.

In other news... a long term project of mine has finally come to fruition.

As of two hours ago... my first satellite is in the sky, orbiting Remnant. I had to shut down my machine army production to focus on it, building it bit by bit, piece by piece.

Naturally, it has the cloaking tech I use for my drones to stop anyone from noticing the house sized metal structure hovering thousands of mile above the planet.

Its purpose is simple... One, it serves as a signal for all my tech meaning I don't have to rely on the Remnant Cross Continental Transmit System to communicate with my machines. My current connection is far, far faster than the often laggy and heavily monitored CCT. And Two, it serves as the ultimate scanner.

Already, it has pinpointed the local of every Grimm on Remnant and more importantly, it is finding every deposit of Dust throughout Remnant. I was right to suspect that there was Dust left untouched, the so-called 'Grimm lands', a barren wasteland with literally millions of Grimm in it, is full of the stuff.

The Kingdoms have written them off because every attempt to enter has ended in utter devastation at the hands of the Grimm, and as I look at the image my satellite recorded, I smile.

That's a lovely castle you've got there... Salem. It would be a shame if an orbital laser turned it to glass.

It's good to have back-up plans. I don't know what Salem and Cinder's angle is, but if they become a threat, I'll turn the Grimm-lands into a lifeless wasteland.

...An even more lifeless wasteland.

There are also countless deposits of Dust, some extremely deep, around the world that seem to have gone undetected. The current tech the Kingdoms (and the SDC) use to find Dust isn't that reliable... not compared to my far more powerful scanner.

I'm already working on a smaller version of the Grimm detection hardware to sell to the Hunters to detect Grimm in specific areas. Maybe a city-ranged version? To detect any Grimm approaching settlements and cities? I bet I could get a fortune from the Councils for that.

...but why are their so many Grimm in the city of Vacou? I think... that is General Swain's mansion?

There's something weird happening in Vacou, and I need to find out what... but it's fairly low priority. I have more important things to take care off, and really it's not even my problem.

Ozpin is the one apparently leading the war against the Grimm, I don't even have to care unless if effects my profits and damages my things.

Going back to my messages, I reply to Moira, she's been telling me about the things Ironwood left out about the crowning kingdom of Atlas... like the highly secretive projects that scientists seem to vanish into, sometimes never being seen again.

Apparently there was another genius in robotics called Viktor who vanished off on a project for Ironwood a couple of years ago, and he hasn't been seen since.

Ironwood definitely downplayed how controlling Atlas was of its geniuses.

What I find most curious is what I stole from his personal Scroll.

A message conversation with Ozpin.

Specifically, Ozpin ordering Ironwood not to try and keep me in Atlas since he had arranged for me to come to Beacon.

Ozpin, a Headmaster of a Vale Hunter Academy... ordering the General of Atlas around... and actually being obeyed.

Ozpin and his agents are all very careful to not mention any classified information in their messages, so I keep hitting dead ends, but I have found references towards Maidens, Relics, The Grimm Queen who I can only assume is Salem, Silver-eyed Warriors and Fairy Tales. I had to dig through decades of messages for it, and even then I didn't find out that much.

I do know that Qrow has been working for Ozpin as some kind of information gathering agent for years... and that recently he's been growing bitter about it.

It's been a slow and insidious act, turning his loyalty into bitterness, but if I manage to turn him then I will have a massive source of intel on this war that seems to be ongoing in the shadows... not to mention the fact that he is a fantastic fighter.

I don't really care about this secret war, but I do want to know what's going on so I can use it for my own gain.

Ozpin and Ironwood have been discussing the possibility of making my lab on the Beacon grounds, since they seem sure I will be going to Beacon.

Ozpin on one side, Salem on the other.

The Maidens and Relics are important, four of each. Atlas has a Maiden, but she can't fight any more, there's a girl in Beacon called Amber who might be another one... the same girl Cinder is searching for.

Two maidens are missing, but I know Raven is the 'Spring' Maiden.

The Silver-eyed Warriors seem to be the ultimate Grimm Killers. Someone, probably Salem, is trying to wipe them out. There is one called Maria who was blinded losing her powers, Summer Rose was another but she disappeared and is presumed dead, and Ruby Rose is another but Ozpin is watching her very carefully.

He had her school record on his personal computer.

Maria is in hiding and Summer is probably dead, but when have I ever let that stop me. I don't know much about Maria other than that she would be an old blind woman by now, no idea if she's being watched... but Summer?

If she was killed her body would be in a terrible state by now, but I think I could work with this... I doubt I could bring her back from the dead, but I can definitely work on cloning her.

If these Silver-eyes are so important, a few dozen Silver-eyed Warriors should work wonderfully... I don't need to give them their minds or free will, just a force of obedient, mindless killing machines will work beautifully.

Command: Locate and retrieve, Summer Rose.

Another very curious thing... there are a lot of people through history with names starting with Oz or something similar, and Ozpin had made mentions of fighting the Grimm Queen since before the Kingdoms were founded, and he's mentioned events that happened hundreds of years ago as if he was there.

Curious and curiouser.

Honestly, I'm half tempted to go along with his secret plan for me to go to Vale just to look into this more. Is he immortal?

No, his birth seems to be real, Ozpin was for all intents and purposes born a few decades ago... so how could he have been at half the events he has mentioned?

Reincarnation? No, some of the Oz bunch seem to have been alive at the same time. If it was reincarnation they would be born after the death of the previous one.

Hm, I'm missing something.

But again, it's a small thing compared to my plans to take over Remnant's underworld and Councils. As far as I can tell they've been at it for seemingly forever. I can put off looking into it as long as I keep my eyes and ears open.

Getting a message from Satya, I have to grin at the attachment.

_'Research shows sexual attraction and lust plays a large part in men agreeing to marriage.'_

Opening the image, I smile at the sight of the beautiful exotic woman standing utterly naked in front of a mirror, the scroll in her hand. She has a flawless hourglass figure, and the almost bored look in her eyes actually does something for me.

She quickly sends a second picture, turned around to show off her frankly insanely curvy ass.

_'Should you accept my offer, we will copulate as often as you desire. Though I do not understand the purpose, I will allow you to use my other holes if that is what you desire.'_

The clinical way she describes it makes me wonder what sex with her will be like...

Replying, I smirk to myself as I skim through the security cameras Willow has throughout the mansion. She's kinda paranoid when it comes to... basically everyone but me.

Winter is off doing soldier things, which means she's sitting in on a briefing... on me. Elm, Harriet and Camille are there as well. Weiss is masturbating, Willow is... occupied and Whitley...

“So, what exactly is going on with Whitley and that maid?” I ask, looking down beneath the desk I'm sat at, watching Willow pull back, her lips moving off my shaft with a pop.

"Oh, her... she got caught trying to steal from me, and Whitley used it to blackmail her. It keeps him busy and away from me, so I didn't see any reason to stop it. She's a nobody who thought she could steal from my family, so I really don't care about what he does to her." Willow admitted, stroking my shaft languidly as she nuzzles her cheek against it.

“Hm, interesting. Could be fun.” I mumble, getting a disinterested shrug before she goes back to sucking.

Not for tonight though, I'm... busy.

Also, who the fuck is trying to hack into my scroll? Again!

As I start to counter-hack them, they break off the connection immediately, as they did every other time I caught the fucker trying to access my scroll.

That's right, you better fucking run. One of these days I'm gonna catch them.

**\- Sombra -**

Shit... that was far closer than she wanted to admit.

She had barely gotten through five percent of the security on his scroll before he noticed and went on the offensive... and he very nearly managed to break into the computer she was using before she was forced to end the connection.

Shiro Eis was scarily good, and that was what had her so worried.

Usually, getting someone that smart to join Talon would be a great thing... and if she was loyal to Talon she would approve... but she wasn't.

She was loyal to precisely one person, herself... and she'd betrayed Talon for personal gain a few times already... something that would get her a sniper round through the skull from Widowmaker if they ever found out... assuming Reaper didn't just turn her into a withered husk.

She was a hacker, fighting off Talon would be almost impossible. She'd been cautious... but there were still ways to be discovered.

For instance, if a genius intel specialist joined them and exposed her.

Fortunately, she had a plan.

Shiro was like her, self-serving. He didn't seem to be loyal to anyone or anything... and she just needed to work out what made him tick.

Usually, when she was dealing with someone, she'd already listened to all their phone calls, read their texts and files, she knew more about them than even they did. She knew every little secret, no matter how well they thought it was hidden...

Shiro was surrounded by questions, and she couldn't get the answers for once.

She'd be negotiating blind, and she was on a time-limit. She needed to make an alliance with him before Moira managed to recruit him, and Moira was a very... efficient woman.

There were rumours that a new science team was being created with Shiro at its head... and Moira would certainly aim to get one it, which would give her plenty of time to work on recruiting him.

  
She was running out of time.

**\- Winter - **

“I have to admit, this isn't how I thought you'd spend your night.” she drawled, watching Shiro look up at her with a smirk.

“Mother is asleep, so is Weiss... and I'm still wide awake.” he admitted, lounging in his seat as a corny action movie played on the large TV, popcorn in front of him and a wine bottle resting on the table.

“...Would you like some company?” Winter asked, her orders still on her mind.

  
“Sure, crappy movies are better with good company.” Shiro chuckled, making her smile as she took her jacket off, sitting down on the couch with a satisfied groan. “Long day?”

“Longer for you, I'd think given how much you, Pietro and Doctor Kuiper managed to get done in one day.” she countered. “General Ironwood was highly impressed at your progress.”

"That's the difference between working for duty and working because it's your passion. I love inventing, today was great. You, however, look like you're about to collapse." Shiro countered, pouring her a glass of wine.

“A fair point... I didn't know you drank.” she commented, taking the glass.

Was it professional to let her guard down around her 'target'? No. But she could use the drink.

"I run a night-club, and I'm the son of two people with alcohol problems." Shiro deadpanned, downing his glass. "I could drink Mom and Qrow under the table." he half-boasted.

"...I'm not sure that's a good sign." Winter countered with a smirk, taking a far smaller sip of her own glass. "And frankly, I'm not sure that's even possible. I've met your father through work, and I haven't ever seen him sober." she pointed out.

If she could get Shiro to try and prove himself, to drink more, he might let some of his secrets slip... it was a terrible betrayal of trust, but the General was right, it was for the good of Atlas.

She might not be as heavy a drinker as her mother, but she could handle her alcohol. As long as she paced herself she would be able to stay sober.

**\- Later -**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Winter cried out, arching her back as her half-brother thrust into her, their clothes scattered around the living room.

She was supposed to be doing... something, but right now it couldn't be further from her mind. It was all Shiro's fault... he just had to go and make her feel sexy, and after years of being ignored by Ironwood she couldn't help pushing it just a bit further.

She couldn't even really remember how she ended up bent over the extravagant couch, naked as the day she was born, but she had to admit it just seemed like a good idea at the time.

Not that she regretted it, she hadn't had sex in months at least, maybe it had already been a year? She couldn't remember. She'd been busy, and she had to be careful not to ruin her reputation by sleeping with a braggart.

Fuck, Shiro had the size, and he certainly knew how to use it... every thrust seemed to hit a different spot inside her tight pussy, jolts of pleasure rushing through her body.

Letting out a wanton moan, her body shuddered as she came again, clenching down on the invading shaft as her third orgasm rushed through her, leaving her breathless as she looked back at the smug teen with wide eyes.

As he pulled back, his dick slipping out of her, she whined in disappointment at the feeling of emptiness, putting up no fight as he simply grabbed her hair by the bun and pulled her down onto her knees in front of him.

She was a strong, proud woman. Respected and powerful... and as he stared down at her, the tip of his cock, coated in her own arousal, pressing against her lips, she opened wide and happily accepted hid thick meaty dick into her mouth without complaint, putting her tongue to work as she started to bob her head.

"Ha, I knew it... you Schnee girls are all sluts at heart, aren't you?" Shiro mocked, making her pause for just a moment before she continued her bobbing. He was definitely fucking Mother, possibly Weiss as well... "That's it, Specialist Slut, keep sucking." Shiro laughed, a hand on her bun, forcing her to take his shaft deeper.

She should be disgusted, but despite his mockery, or perhaps because of it, she simply sped up her obedient sucking, gagging and slurping filling the living room as she took a moment to hope everyone was asleep.

What time was it anyway? They had watched three movies, and it was already late before she joined him.

As he gripped her head, she could do nothing but stare up at him with wide eyes as he started to thrust, his shaft hitting the back of her throat and then going further as he fucked her throat, smirking as she gagged and drooled, his balls slapping against her chin.

"Ironwood has no idea what he missed out on, a sexy slut like you willing to drop to your knees and start sucking on command and he ignored you? I'd have had you permanently station in your rightful place under my desk..." Shiro chuckled, making her face flush. "But maybe his Ironwood doesn't live up to the name, or he is just fucking boring. His loss, you're mine now." Shiro said, making her heart hammer at the possessiveness in his tone. "A submissive nympho like you needs to be treated properly after all... and I intend to put you to your proper use."

There was absolute certainty in his voice, as if he couldn't imagine any other outcome... and the domineering way he used her, claimed her... was unbelievably sexy.

As he pulled back, she already knew what was coming, tilting her head back with her mouth open, she closed her eyes and prepared herself, not even flinching as the first rope of cum struck her face, covering her left eye. His large balls weren't just for show...

The second burst landed in her mouth, the salty but still surprisingly pleasant taste on her tongue as she licked the small trail that hit her lips instead, and the final burst was aimed even lower, a thick load landing on her breasts as she opened one eye, staring at him.

She should say something... but it just seemed right to let him speak first.

“Damn... did they teach you to suck dick at the Military Academy or is it a natural skill?” Shiro asked mockingly as she blushed.

“It's a natural skill...” Winter answered, she didn't suck dick... normally, so it must be a natural talent.

“Well aren't you just wonderful, I like you much better like this. Less stuck up and more... obedient. You really are a natural at following orders, aren't you slut?” Shiro asked, slapping his shaft against her cheeks.

She was a strong, proud woman...

“I am... Sir.” Winter replied, feeling a burst of warmth as he smiled at her.  
  
“Good girl, now I'm still hard. Gather your clothes, don't want to leave them lying around... and then we are going to my room where I'm going to spend the rest of the night balls deep inside you... is that a problem?”

“No, Sir.” she answered immediately, she always was good at following orders...

**\- Shiro – Next Morning - **

**[Sir, Yes Sir!] – Winter Schnee [50]**

**Military girls have made a career of following orders, when their superior officer says jump, they don't waste time asking how high, and now you know how to use that ingrained obedience to you own ends.**

Laying on the bed, I watch Winter ride my shaft, her breasts bouncing enticingly as her face twists with obscene pleasure and shame.

As she tightens down on me, I grip her hips and thrust up into her with a groan of pleasure, letting myself go as my seed floods her womb for the... fourth time in the past day.

"So eager to please." I say, groping one of her breasts as I spin us over, still inside her as I grope her chest with a smirk.

“We shouldn't have done that...” Winter admits weakly as I start to thrust into her again, her legs wrapping around my waist despite her words. “You're my little brother... we had too much to drink...” she says, cutting off as I catch her lips with my own, still fucking her well-lubricated pussy as she moans into my mouth.

Breaking the kiss, I stare down at her flushed face with a smile.

  
“I don't care what we 'should' do... I enjoyed last night, immensely... and so did you. I'm not going to lose out on a submissive woman as beautiful as you because 'society' would disapprove.” I say. “You are mine, and I'm the possessive type.” I say making her flush a deep red.

“This... would destroy my reputation, it would damage yours.” Winter counters as her hips move up to meet mine. “It has to stay secret... just between us.”

“Professional in the streets, submissive in the sheets, huh?” I ask, feeling her tighten down again. She gets off on the mockery, I realised that almost immediately.

“...do you ever take anything seriously?” Winter asks, her lips twitching in amusement.

“Oh, absolutely not.”

**\- Later - **

Winter has gone on ahead, but I got a message that they are moving all the stuff I ordered into Pietro's lab (which I have basically taken over) and it won't be ready for a while, so I decided to stick around the mansion for a bit longer.

Which lead to this.

“You cheated! I know you did.” Weiss argues with a pout.

“Really, Weiss... there's no need to be such a sore loser.” Willow says calmly. “Shiro is winning, fair and square.”

“No, he isn't! I hit him, I'm sure I did, but he didn't take any damage. And I know I saw his special meter fill up without him charging it!” Weiss complains, giving me a suspicious look.

“Weiss... do you really think I would cheat at something as trivial as a video game?” I say soothingly, lowering her health by a tenth as she looks away from the screen.

“YES!” Weiss shouts, making Willow laugh as she watches us.

“Weiss, Weiss, Weiss... where's the faith? I'm just... naturally amazing. That's all.” I say calmly.

  
“You didn't even know how to punch when we started... and now you're pulling off the longest combos in the game?! You never even checked the combo list! And you only picked that character because you thought it was funny that her breasts bounce when you jump.” Weiss accuses as I pause.

“There's a combo list?”

Dodging under the controller, I smile.

  
“Well, Weiss-cream. It's been fun... but I have work to do.” I say calmly ignoring her groan at the name.

“Yes, please leave. And don't call me that.” Weiss growls as she gives me a hug.

“Don't be so cold, Weissicle.” I say, not even trying to dodge her punch, she isn't even trying to put any real strength behind it after all.

“That's... so much worse. Get out of here.” Weiss says with a sigh.

“Later, Mom, Weiss Queen.” I tease with a smirk. Yang is right, this is fun.

Escaping before she can retort, I head to the Bullhead Port, immediately getting put on the Schnee private Bullhead as it takes off towards the Research Facility.

Texting Neo and Melanie I zone out for the flight. Bullheads are so fucking slow. I'm gonna build my own, it'll have a stripper pole in it for in-flight entertainment... oh, and it'll be faster.

Reading Melanie's text, I smile at her usual blunt message.

_'When you get back can you please fuck my sister, she's so thirsty it isn't even funny any more.' _

'I'll get right on that.'

Neo updates me on what I've missed so far... which seems to be her slaughtering every gang in Vale that doesn't work for us. She's been having fun.

As I'm replying, I look up as my mental connection picks up another device I can connect to... a remote guided missile.

Before I can even process that little titbit, an explosion rocks the Bullhead, and I can already tell we've lost an engine even before the pilot has a chance to speak, and the immediate loss in altitude is jarring even as I brace myself.

Crashing into the ground, I get flung from my seat, smashing my head into the hull as I start to plan out my response to this unexpected event. I only have some weak weapons in my inventory...

As the door is pulled open, I pause before I decide what to do.

With my implants, I have almost complete control over my body... so when I 'fake' unconsciousness, it's so real it could fool a doctor.

“That him?” a voice says, rough and common. Just a thug.

“Yeah, looks like he smashed his head, help me carry him.” Another thug.

I want to know who, how and why before I kill these fools.

“Carry him yourself. He ain't that big.”  
  


“Shut up and help, dickhead. He's heavier than he looks... and we need to be gone five minutes ago, or do you want to be standing around with your dick in your hand when the Atlas Specialists show up?”

Being carried out of the Bullhead, I start accessing every scroll these idiots are carrying.

“Careful there boys, that's our golden goose you're ragging around.” a rather posh female voice calls out, a hint of warning in her tone.

  
“Sorry, Ashe.” they both say almost immediately as the pieces start to fall into place.

Well, well... the Deadlock Rebels. I had these guys marked as small-time criminals, barely worth my attention...

They were so small time even Atlas had barely tried to get rid of them.

“Ashe, we need to get out of here. We've got ten minutes tops before half of the Atlesian military shows up here.” Another voice says, he sounds smarter than Thug A and B. “Get him in the van, we are leaving.

“I give the orders here, McCree.” the woman growls. “Still, you aren't wrong... kidnapping a Schnee is no game after all. Move it, we're leaving.”

Deciding to... see where this goes, I stay 'unconscious' even as I am pulled into a van. Using my satellite, I see several vans all set off in different directions as they make false leads to make it harder to follow them.

“I'm telling you Ashe, this was a mistake.” the male says, sat next to me with what feels like a revolver pointed at me, just in case I guess. They've stuck an aura blocking collar on me... but I've already disabled it.

“Going soft on me, Jesse?” the woman asks with a scoff. “This is the biggest payday we've ever had.”

“It's the biggest risk we've ever taken, even the White Fang don't target the Schnee, and they hate them. Atlas is gonna come down on us hard and fast.” 'McCree' argued.

“Not while we've got our golden goose here, Ironwood needs him, don't know what for but he won't risk hurting him. We'll leave Atlas when we ransom him, maybe go to Mistral for a year, or even Vacou. This is the big one, no-one has ever ransomed a Schnee before, they've always been untouchable... until today.” 'Ashe' boasts.

  
“And a thousand things could have gone wrong, we got lucky that Winter Schnee left early.” McCree pointed out.

“No, we got unlucky. Two Schnee's would have been worth more.”

They argue the entire trip, switching vehicles several times and as we pull up at their hideout, they pull me out.

  
“Sleeping Beauty still taking a nap?” Ashe asks.

“Yeah, he's out of it.”

“Get him to the 'guest room'. Someone keep an eye on him, I want to know the moment he is awake.

“Got it, Ashe.”

As they move me, I wait until they've tied me to a chair before I finally start to 'wake up', blinking as I look around.

They want to ransom me, so they won't kill me... and I know where they are. Neo could get here in a day at most if I call for her, so I'm not worried.

“Well, well... wakey, wakey, Mr Schnee.” Ashe says tauntingly as I look at her, a pair of sharp red eyes staring back at me with a smirk. “Leave us, I'll greet our new guest.” she orders, the room clearing as she stares at me with greed in her eyes.

“I got kidnapped... by a fancy cowgirl?” I ask, my lips twitching as I spot the cowboy hat on her head, covering her white hair.

"Outlaw, if you don't mind." Ashe responds smoothly. "You're awful calm about all this." she drawls, staring me down.

“I'm a Schnee working directly with General Ironwood, I'm not the one who needs to be worried.” I say calmly, testing my restraints. “Ransom?”

“Ransom, we'll live like kings when we get out of Atlas... there's no reason this has to be uncomfortable, you behave yourself and this'll be painless for you. Try and escape and I'll put a couple of bullets in your kneecaps.” Ashe says conversationally.

“Lovely. I do hope you realise the hell you've unleash on yourself and your little gang.” I say easily, smiling at her. “I'm going to have fun paying you back for every inconvenience.”

“That so?” Ashe asks with a laugh. “Don't make promises you can't keep.”

**\- Bonus Scene – Qrow's Luck Strikes again - **

Having two sex bots gave him plenty of room to play around with different scenarios, to live out almost any fantasy no matter how depraved.

The Qrow from a few months ago would have been disgusted... but he didn't have a sex bot willing to do anything for him. Temptation was easy to resist when it wasn't in front of you.

“L-like this?” a shy voice asked as the young girl laying on his bed spread her legs apart, a deep blush on her face, a wide pair of silver eyes staring up at him before they flickered to the smirking older girl laid beside her.

“That's it, Ruby... keep them spread... it'll make it easier for you.” Yang advised as Qrow climbed onto the bed. “I'll go first, just watch me, lil sis.” she said as Qrow mounted her, letting out a lewd moan as she was penetrated, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist as he started to pump into her. “Oh... Yeah, faster, Old man. Fuck me with that big fat dick.” Yang moaned as he groped and squeezed the bags of fat on her chest.

Of all the tits he had seen, Yang's were his favourite.

“F-fuck... if he feels this big to me, he's gonna split you in two, sis.” Yang said with a smirk.

  
“I-is that bad?” Ruby asked, her eyes locked onto where Yang and Qrow were joined, watching the large shaft vanish into Yang's tight hole.

"Fuck no, it'll hurt... at first, but then it'll feel so fucking good." Yang promised as she moaned. "When Uncle Qrow's done with you, you'll be walking with a limp and a smile for days."

“Dammit... I'm gonna cum.” Qrow growled out, speeding up his thrusts.

“Do it, you old bastard... don't you dare pull out. I want to feel your cum leaking out of me.” Yang said with a smirk, groaning in pleasure as he bottomed out inside her, letting his first load loose into the machine.

Pulling out of her, he looked over at Ruby making her squeak nervously, her hands covering her small breasts before she moved them away, her legs widening a bit more.

“Your turn...” he said, smirking as he moved over, laying on top of her as his still hard dick tapped against her 'virgin' entrance.

“Uncle Qrow... I'm not sure about thIIiiiiiS!” Ruby squealed as he slammed into her, feeling her hands clutch at his chest as her eyes widened in shock.

Distracted from his surrounding, he could perhaps be forgiven for not having seen the shotgun gauntlet covered fist heading towards the back of his head despite his years of combat experience.

  
Flying off of the bed, he barely had a chance to brace himself before he slammed into the wall with a pained groan, slumping to the floor as he looked up at a pair of furious red eyes.

...Yeah, things had been going a bit too good for him, hadn't they?

"DIE!" Yang roared, cocking Ember Celia.

**\- Bonus Scene – Training Troubles - **

...Shiro made training his pets look so easy. He had the cats following his orders almost immediately. Maybe she was doing it wrong?

Looking at the gore-covered cell, she sighed as she pulled out her scroll and ordered the drones to clean it.

All she wanted was the stupid dog girl to go down on her to give her some stress relief while Shiro was away, and the dumb animal refused.

Who cared if she didn't like girls? She was a slave, her wants didn't matter.

When she tried to force the girl, she bit her... and bits hurt down there.

So she'd lost her temper and had to punish the disobedient puppy.

Maybe she'd gotten a little carried away, but she did worse to Shiro in bed and he laughed it off, but the dumb dog just fell over and died. Then she'd gotten angry and kept stabbing the stupid animal to punish it for dying on her.

Ugh, she'd have to get rid of what was left of the corpse later. Stupid dog, why did it have to be so disobedient?

Heading out of the cells, she sighed to herself. She was supposed to have an obedient puppy to follow her every order by now, and it was kinda lame to keep borrowing Shiro's toys.

Heading out of the tower, she thought to herself carefully.

She could easily grab some random girl she found attractive, thrown her into the cells... maybe with the body to send a message, and tried again.

But what would Shiro do?

...He'd do something that was both utterly perverse and yet somehow benefited him, something that advanced his agendas.

So, where could she find a toy that would be helpful to them when broken?

Thinking, she smiled to herself as she headed out into the night.

Shiro had started moving into the cuisine scene as well, everything from five-star restaurant to little diners... and a tiny family run bakery had the gall to refuse his incredibly generous offer to buy them out and expand his monopoly.

Didn't they have a teenaged daughter? Shiro marked them as very low priority, and it wouldn't really matter if the girl died since they could just destroy the bakery if they couldn't buy it.

Finding the little bakery, she stared at it with a bright smile.  
  
What was her name again? Ale... something long. She'd pick a new one for her pet later.

“Alejandra! Don't stay out too late, just go to the shop and come straight back!” an older woman shouted as the door opened, a tanned girl running out in a cute green t-shirt and light blue jeans.

Ahh! That was it, Alejandra!

  
She didn't like it, too long. Pet was better.

Skipping after the girl, she hummed to herself. Hopefully this one would be easier to train, the girl probably wouldn't survive one of her punishments.

**Authors Note: Honestly, the most surprising thing is that Qrow didn't get caught sooner.**

**Been a while since I updated this, sorry about that. It hasn't been abandoned, nor will it be. I'm just trying to get my new story to a nice healthy word count before I start alternating properly.**

**Thanks for all the well-wishers and condolences, I appreciate the understanding. **

**Alejandra is from the Overwatch Short 'Hero', along with one of the comics.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	25. Being Kidnapped is more boring than expected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 24: Being Kidnapped is more boring than expected **

“Yang! Calm down already, will you?!” Qrow shouted as he dodged her furious punches.

  
“NO!” Yang roared back, aiming a shotgun blast at the still swinging dick that had just been inside the fake Ruby.

Despite having been maintained recently, Ember Celia jammed up as Qrow rushed forwards, grabbing her arm and flicking the still working gauntlets clasp, causing it to fall off her arm.

...She really hated her uncle's Semblance.

When her uncle and father helped her make her gauntlets, knowing she wasn't the weapon nerd Ruby was, she had been happy... but she was suddenly finding that having her uncle know all Ember Celia's tricks was a problem.

“Damn it, Yang. You can't beat me, so just calm down and let me put some trousers on.” Qrow said as he tossed her across the room easily.

Growling to herself, she simply charged again without a working weapon, her wild haymaker easily deflected and countered by her uncle as she went flying back again.

Despite her anger, she knew she couldn't beat Qrow in a proper fight, even unarmed as he was. Team STRQ were legends for a reason, and unlike her father, Qrow was still as active as ever.

"What, are you going to tell me that it isn't what it looks like? Cause it looked like you just creampied a sexbot of Ruby... your fucking niece." Yang snarled as Qrow pulled on his jeans quickly, watching her with all the caution you'd give a wild starving tiger.

“It... no, it's exactly what it looks like.” Qrow admitted, shrugging to himself. “But you can't exactly judge me over lusting after a relative, huh Cousin Fucker?” Qrow asked sardonically, making her eyes widen. “Or is it future Cousin Fucker? At least I stuck to the robots.”

“...Fuck you.” Yang growled, unable to deny his accusation. Somehow lusting after Shiro seemed so much more natural than Qrow lusting over her and Ruby, hypocritical as it was.

"You offering? Cause if you hadn't interrupted, I probably would be." Qrow replied with a cocky smirk as he gestured to the Yang sexbot making her face scrunch up in disgust. "Hell, if you came a few hours later it would probably have been Summer or your psycho bitch of a mom,, or a dozen other women." Qrow admitted.

“That's fucked up... and don't call her that, plus what would dad say?” Yang asked, forcing down her desire to punch the cocky smirk off his face. Qrow wasn't going to just let her hit him.

Another part wanted to break his toys, but she didn't really want to break Shiro's prototypes, and she'd had to listen to Ruby rant over how they were brilliant works of art for literal hours.

Somehow, Ruby would probably be more upset at her breaking them than Qrow for using them to indulge in his fucked up fantasies.

"Calling a rock a rock isn't an insult, and Raven is a psychopath, a sexy one." Qrow replied with a shrug. "Bitch has got more blood on her hands than some wars, I'm not gonna sugar coat it cause you don't wanna hear that mommy is a crazy bitch."

...Was his plan just to piss her off more?

“As for Taiyang? Well, he'd have to pull himself away from his 'wife' first. I'd say my fucked up fun is more healthy than his obsession. You know he pretends the bot really is Summer, right?” Qrow pointed out.

  
“Yeah but...” she trailed off, making his eyebrow raise.

“But what?”

“But he hasn't 'accidentally' walked in on me or Ruby bathing or changing since he got the thing.” Yang admitted with a sigh, her dad could call it an accident as much as he wanted, but accidentally walking in on her, staring for ages then vanishing into his room for ages wasn't exactly subtle, nor was how her underwear vanished from the washing basket. “What the fuck is wrong with our family?”

"Kid, you have no idea. Me, You, Tai, Raven... we're all fucked in the head. Gods, give Ruby some time, and she'll probably be fucked up too, Summer definitely was." Qrow sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Summer was the super-mum, and I don't want to hear a single fucking thing to ruin that image. I've already had to order the sexbot Summer to clean herself properly cause she had cum on her hair.” Yang growled.

She wanted to blame Shiro, but Taiyang was more... harmless with Summer-bot, and Qrow only had himself to blame. It could look like anyone, and he picked her and Ruby? Though it sounded like he had way more than just two forms he used, and she just caught him at the worst time.

...She still wanted to kick his ass, though.

“Fair enough... she was a freak in bed though.” Qrow said casually.

“How do you... wait, no shut up. One day, I'm gonna kick your ass. Even if I have to wait till your old and weak, I'm gonna kick the shit out of you.” Yang warned. “I can hold a grudge.”

...more than once she'd wondered why Ruby resembled Qrow more than her dad, she didn't need to have those questions in her head again.

“Sure thing, kiddo... so, why are you here anyway? And what happens now?” Qrow asked, unconcerned as he stared her down.

“Dad sent me to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner, but you aren't coming anywhere near Ruby so I'll tell them your busy or something.” Yang said sternly, making him nod after a moment.

  
“Fair enough, kiddo, fair enough.” Qrow said easily.

"As for now? I'm outta here... those things are creeping me the fuck out. Stop making them look like Ruby and me, or I'll smash them to pieces, and stay away from Ruby. I'm taking her back to Vale with me when I go back, figure I can get Shiro to let her intern under him in his lab, so keep busy away from us until then."

“...You're taking Ruby to Shiro?” Q row asked, laughing. “You know he'll have her bent over the workbench, panties around her ankles, in a week, tops?” Qrow asked with a smirk.

"I'll be there, I'll make sure Ruby doesn't do anything she doesn't want to... and I'd trust Shiro with her over you or dad." Yang countered. Ruby was already crushing on Shiro, and she had never even seen him, so she wouldn't be surprised... but Ruby was almost sixteen, she wasn't a baby any more.

“Heh, fair enough. I'll tell Tai I'm on a mission or something.” Qrow agreed after a moment.

“...you're fucked up, and I don't want to see you anytime soon.” Yang said with a growl, before she sighed, grabbing Ember Celia off the floor and stormed off.

What the fuck was wrong with the men in her family... no, what was wrong with her family, full stop?  
  
In the privacy of her mind, she asked herself a simple question. What would she do with a sexbot she could make look like anyone?

The first name that came to mind... was Shiro. And that made her just as bad as Qrow. Shiro was fucking sexy, and he knew it... but she was also sexy, and she knew it, so that wasn't an excuse. Hell, she'd probably make it look like her as well... then Blake, then Blake's mum. Then the K/DA girls. Probably Shiro's midget sex kitten as well.

She still wanted to punch Qrow in the dick until it exploded, but... she could see the temptation. He probably did it while drunk one time and just kept doing it.

“Yang! Is Drunkle Qrow coming? Is he, is he is he?” Ruby asked, hyper from the mountain of cookies she had been getting 'Summer' to make for her.

"Nah, he was busy fucking a sexbot of you, so I told him to fuck off and stay away from us." Yang said... mentally. Qrow would deserve it, but Ruby didn't need to know that.

"Nope, he wasn't home." Yang said, watching her sister deflate with a pout. "Anyway, I text Shiro, and he said he would be happy to let you intern in his workshop." Yang said quickly, making her perk up again, squeeing in excitement.

Shiro seemed kinda distracted, wonder what he was up to?

**\- Shiro -**

The fun fact about having a computer in your brain is that even during very dull moments, like when my captor just fucked off and left me tied up in the back of her shitty low-tech hideout, I can still amuse myself by surfing the net and playing Solitaire and Minesweeper.

Ashe is off shouting at her boy toy, Jesse McCree, who is panicking because they've brought the entirety of Atlas down on their shoulders by kidnapping me. Ashe thinks they can handle it, and get away from this stupidly rich, and McCree thinks they are all going to end up in an Atlas prison... if they are lucky.

He's not wrong, Ironwood has already called an emergency meeting with Winter and the Ace Ops. He is beyond pissed because there was supposed to be a guard stationed on the Schnee Bullhead, but they somehow got reassigned elsewhere...

I've already found the trace of the hacker who sent them away, and backtraced them. Naturally, it's the same fucker who keeps trying to get into my system.

The same person who tipped Ashe off to my travel schedule and disabled the Bullhead comms to delay the reinforcements.

I have to say... I'm impressed.

“**Mhmm... Master?”** Khadri's voice says in my head. Well, well... look who is finally awake, my sleepy genie has finally woken up. I can't make another wish for three days, but she spends 90% of her time sleeping. **“Why are you tied up? Neo isn't even here...”**

“_Oh, you know... just a little kidnapping, nothing to worry about.” _I reply calmly.

“**...I can't grant another wish yet, but I'm pretty sure I could disintegrate the bastards for you if you want?” **Khadri offers after a moment.

_"...Nah, this is kinda amusing, and I wanna see where it's going. I've got this, thanks." _I reply calmly.

I can think of about seven ways I can get out of here unharmed, I couldn't be safer if I tried.

“**Well... I'm going back to bed then, see you in a few days.” **she says with a yawn, going quiet again.

...why is my familiar so lazy? Well, that's not fair, she can grant reality-bending wishes, and that is probably extremely tiring.

**"Nah, I recovered from that after a few hours, I just like to sleep as much as you like to have sex." **

...fair enough.

**\- Winter Schnee -**

Things could go wrong incredibly fast, and a relaxed, slow day could turn into a terrible emergency with no warning.

Sitting in the briefing room with a couple more specialists and the Ace Operatives, she cursed herself for not staying with Shiro this morning, then she cursed the idiots who obeyed a false order to leave the Schnee Bullhead undefended.

The fact that someone had sent the order from the General's own computer had been a significant cause for alarm, given that the General had been at his desk all day and certainly hadn't sent it himself, he had the Atlas Scientists tearing his system apart trying to work out how it got compromised, and more importantly... how long had the Atlas systems been compromised.

"General, with all due respect... the 'Deadlock Rebels' are the very picture of low-level thugs. They certainly aren't capable of hacking into the most advanced security system in Remnant." Camille Ferros said.

“Which means someone else is using them to get their hands on Shiro.” Specialist Caitlyn said, her sniper resting against her seat and her apprentice Vi sat next to her. “Could it have been Vacou? General Swain and Councillor LeBlanc are some of the few people with the power and resources to do something like this.”

“Unlikely, we've been watching them closely for months, Swain is focused on getting Vacou fully under his control at the moment, he can't afford a war with Atlas.” Winter added, crushing her concern.

“Could it be Talon, sir?” Operative Clover asked, making them pause.

“They have been quiet ever since their failed attack on the Vault.” Camille agreed. “But we have seen no evidence of them having a hacker capable of this.”

“It would explain how they keep managing to get into restricted areas.” Caitlyn admitted, giving a nod to Clover.

"Right now, finding out who is behind this is secondary. Shiro Eis is a high-value asset in both Atlas and Vale, one working on a top-secret project. We can't afford to leave him in hostile hands for even a second more than necessary." the General said as she frowned internally.

He wasn't wrong, but hearing her brother... and lover, be called an asset mildly irritated her.

As he went to speak again, her scroll went off, making everyone turn to her as she felt her face flush at the sound of her... ringtone.

“_Oh...you touch my tra la la, Mmm...my ding ding dong”_

Aside from the fact that her scroll was supposed to be turned off... that was certainly not her ringtone.

“...I would have thought you would of all people would take this more seriously, Specialist Schnee.” the General said scoldingly.

"That... that's not my ringtone, and I turned my scroll off." Winter said quickly, making Ironwood frown slightly, glancing at the still playing scroll.

“Answer it.” he ordered as she pulled it out.

_"These guys are fucking idiots, lol. It's like they don't know that I'm a genius. I'm used to being tied up, but this is getting boring, and I'm getting horny, come get me." _

…what.

“Sir... it's Shiro, he sent his location.”

**\- Sombra - **

Sneaking through the Deadlock Bandits hideout, she quickly found the room they had stashed Shiro in without them even noticing her, their leader too busy arguing with the handsome cowboy to spot the shimmer of her cloak, and the rest of her men too stupid.

As she snuck into the room, she took her first look at Shiro Eis, crime lord, hacker, inventor and playboy extraordinaire as he sat in his chair eyes closed and his hands behind his back with a casual smile on his face.

Talon didn't order her to have him kidnapped, but she needed to talk to him away from everyone else, the Schnee Manor and the Atlas Facilities too well defended for her to speak with him in private.

She had told Talon that he'd been kidnapped, and Doomfist was on his way... with Reaper and Widowmaker alongside him, hopefully arriving at the same time as the incoming Atlas Forces.

As he opened his eyes, she paused, seeing him staring right at her with a smile.

"Nice cloak, a bit primitive though, you leave an outline." Shiro said in amusement before her cloak turned itself off. "Also, anyone scanning for tech could easily notice the signature it puts off, and connect with it." he continued. "So, we meet at last my mysterious hacker friend."

“Yes we do, we've had so much online foreplay I feel like we're already best friends.” Sombra agreed with a smirk, hiding her shock at how easily he took control of her cloak, which was even now ignoring her attempts to re-engage it.

"Well, you've put a lot of effort into stealing me away, it's nice to be popular." Shiro said easily. "So, why exactly have you decided to make our meetings a little more physical? Got tired of getting shown up?" He asked, his lips twitching as she hid her minor irritation at his well-deserved smugness.

“I have an invitation for you, and I figured it is the kind of thing that should be offered in person. I am-” she started.

"Olivia Colomar, an orphan from Vacou, better known as Sombra. Parents died in a Grimm attack, genius-level intellect, but you were also diagnosed as a paranoid sociopath at a young age. Now... associated with the terrorist group known as Talon, along with Moira, under this... Doomfist. Bit edgy, isn't he? But then, he is on the same team as a guy calling himself 'The Reaper'" Shiro finished with a fake deep growl on Gabriel's call sign as her eyes widened in shock, hearing the name she thought she had erased, making his lips twitch in amusement.

She was so shocked she couldn't even take enjoyment in someone mocking Reaper, which was one of her favourite things to do.

“You did a good job scrubbing all traces of your real identity, from the records... but you missed a few mentions here and there, social media posts mostly. Also, your old therapist kept more records than the ones you deleted.” he admitted with a shrug, which looked a bit odd with his arms tied behind his back. “I ran a facial recognition scan on you the second I uncloaked you, and found a few pictures of you when you were younger that matched.”

...She'd have to look into that later.

"...How are you doing that, you have your hands bound." Sombra asked, looking him over with a small frown.

"You really wanna know? What's that info worth to you?" he asked, making her smirk.

"Ah, someone who gets how the world works, it's nice to talk to someone who sees things my way. What do you want for it?" Sombra asked easily, nothing in life was free... something a lot of people didn't understand.

"Well, I'm already loaded, and I don't need any help getting out of here. Flash your tits at me, and I'll tell you." Shiro offered as she laughed to herself.

"My research said you were a pervert, but I think it understated it. Tied up in a bandits hideout and you just wanna see my tits?" she asked with a smirk as she undid her jacket without a care in the world, pulling it open and gripping the hem of her top and bra, pulling them up above her pert caramel breasts.

Information was the greatest power in the world... and if showing him her tits got her some answers, she'd do it.

"Nice, you know there are so few darker-skinned girls in Vale and Atlas, it's nice to see some variety." Shiro admitted as his eyes lingered on her naked chest. "It's a neural implant, a little computer in my brain that lets me remotely use any tech in my range, and connect to the net and my systems without using a scroll, it's why you keep failing against me... you might actually be a better hacker than me, but you are stuck typing with your fingers... and you simply can't type faster than I can think." Shiro admitted making her eyes widen. "Don't try it, my implant is far, far better defended than my regular systems, and you can't even get into them." he warned easily, still utterly unconcerned at his situation.

“Any chance of me getting one of those?” Sombra asked after a moment, thinking of the benefits of being connected to the network.

"Depends if you can make it worth my while, naturally." Shiro said, making her laugh again as she lowered her top back down. "So, what does Talon want with me? And do be quick... I sent my location to my sister so I won't be here that much longer."

"We will have to talk later... but for now, Doomfist plans on offering you a place in our organisation, but I have an offer of my own... Talon is going to fail, they piss off too many people, and it's only a matter of time before they get taken out, despite Doomfist's power. I've been using them for my own benefit... something you'd notice when you started digging into their systems, so I have an offer. Join up with us, and we can cover each other's backs as we use Talon to suit our own ends." Sombra offered making his lips twitch, despite the deep thought in his eyes. "Doomfist is smarter than he acts, Reaper too, but with the two of us, it should be easy to take over for ourselves."

“How traitorous... I like you.” Shiro complimented easily. “So, we use Talon for our own ends, then when it falls apart we pick its corpse clean?”

“Pretty much, they have an assassin called Widowmaker who they brainwashed, and I'm sure a man of your... many talents can alter her conditioning to change who she takes her orders from, if it helps she's a hot blue-skinned curvy bitch with a sexy accent and a skin-tight bodysuit.” Sombra pointed out, making him laugh.

It was essential to know what your target wanted.

“You definitely know how to get my attention... sexy blue assassin, huh? Consider me recruited...” Shiro agreed. “I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship, 'friend'.” he said. “I'd shake your hand... but I'm a little tied up at the moment.”

“Then this will have to do instead...” Sombra agreed, leaning forwards and catching his lips with hers, moaning slightly into his mouth before she broke the kiss. “Later, 'friend'.” she said.

She wanted that implant, it could massively improve her chances in her line of work.

“You should run along now, we are about to have company.” Shiro warned, meeting her smirk with her own.

Taking his advice, she activated her cloak again, now working again, and moved into the shadows, waiting only a moment before the door opened violently, Ashe walking in with a scowl.

Giving him a mocking wave, still mostly invisible, she snuck out of the open door to report her success to Doomfist, who was lurking nearby ready to ambush the approaching Atlesian soldiers.

The plan was simple, make it look like Talon had used the Deadlock Rebels to kidnap Shiro, and let them 'rescue' him from them, not realising that Shiro had joined them... and none but her and Shiro would ever know that they were playing their own game.

**\- Shiro -**

“You looked stressed, Miss Caledonia.” I say as Elizabeth Caledonia, now known as Ashe, stormed back in. “Trouble in paradise?”

“How did you... you best watch your mouth now, Eis, I don't need all of you intact.” Ashe said with a scowl.

"Yes you do, right now you've doomed your little group, and an Atlesian Horde is on the way... your Deadlock Rebels will be rotting in an Atlesian prison by the end of the day, and that's if I'm unharmed. Face it, 'Ashe'... you've been used." I point out making her growl, pulling a pistol from her hip and aiming it at me. "We both know that if you pull that trigger, it would be the last thing you ever did... kidnapping a Schnee, bastard or not, is one thing, but killing one? Your cowboy-toy was right, you are out of your league."

“This ain't over... not while I've got you.” Ashe argued, before an explosion rocked the cell, coming from outside as shouting and gunfire filled the area.

“That would be Talon, the group who made you their bitch, coming to get me... and the Atlesians aren't far behind.” I point out as she frowns.

“We were used...”

“Word of advice, from one criminal to another... don't just rush off because you got a tip, it makes you easy to manipulate.” I advise making her frown. “Another bit of advice, make sure you know everything about your target... or you'll end up grabbing a crime lord who rules Vale when you thought you were getting a weak scientist.” I say, my humour lessening.

“You're...” she trails off, a bit of worry in her red eyes.

  
“The new ruler of Vale's underworld... correct. Now, do you really think you are in control here? Talon ready to wipe you out, Atlas ready to throw you into a tiny cell and toss away the key... and even if you manage to avoid them, my lovely sidekick Neo will carve you apart for touching me. You overextended, my ambitious friend. I'm afraid your little family are in quite a lot of trouble.” I say easily. “So... how would you like an out?”

“...You aren't in any position to be offering me anything.” Ashe says, still holding me at gunpoint.

“But I am... you see, right now you have two choices... die at Talon's hands, or get arrested by Atlas... but breaking you and your group out of an Atlesian Prison would be fairly easy, for me at least. So, how would you like a job? I could find a place for you and yours in my organisation if you are ready to play in the big leagues.”

“You want to recruit us... while I have you at gunpoint?” Ashe asks, glancing back at the door as the sounds of battle reach us.

"Naturally, I never waste an asset... clocks ticking, I can't bring the dead back, and Talon doesn't take prisoners."

**\- Winter Schnee -**

Dodging backwards, she made a Glyph and used it to launch herself forwards again, much faster as she thrust her sabre forwards at the black-cloaked man, scowling as it passed through his mist-like form, his dark chuckles filling the air as a shotgun blast struck her back, chunking away her aura.

Talon had brought a small army of mercenaries to collect their prize, and as they arrived, the Deadlock Rebels were on the brink of being wiped out.

As she spun around, attempting to freeze the 'Reaper' of Talon, a sickening crack filled the air, drawing both their attention.

“Marrow!” Clover Ebi shouted, horror filling his tone as Talon's leader, the latest Doomfist, tossed away the corpse of one of the Ace Operatives, his neck broken by Doomfist's gauntleted fist.

"This is the best Atlas has to offer?" Doomfist said, chuckling slightly as he fended off Clover's attacks, a low whirring sound filling the air as his gauntlet charged up. "Such potential... wasted."

Specialist Vine's Aura vines shot forwards, wrapping around the dark-skinned brute of a man as he looked down almost lazily, breaking free of them with a simple flex.

As the vines shot forwards again, a gunshot filled the air, Vine falling to the floor, his aura broken and a sniper round through his skull, brain matter bursting from the side of his head, she could see the direction the shot came from... but not the shooter.

"Looks like it's amateur hour... shouldn't have sent some kids to do an adults job." Reaper chuckled as their battle reignited, her glyphs blocking a volley from the man's shotgun.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Caitlyn engaging in a snipe-off with the assassin she still couldn't locate, while Vi and Camille attacked Doomfist. The other ace operatives fighting off the horde of Talon grunts.

She could also see the leader of the Deadlock Rebels who had finally appeared, barking orders at her men... as they reluctantly tossed down their weapons, not getting involved in the fight.

One less thing to worry about.

The Atlesian Knights and Paladins were incoming, so they only had to bide their time and wait for the robotic reinforcements to arrive and they could finally put await these... homicidal maniacs.

The sound of an incoming, heavily armed bullhead put an end to that thought process as it fired down on the Atlesian forces.

“Doomfist, we have incoming.” Reaper warned as he disengaged from her, making the leader scowl.

"Doomfist, you will be brought to justice." Winter said coldly, pointing her sabre at him as Camille attacked Reaper.

“Heh... I like you.” he replied simply as she lunged forwards, using her glyphs to enhance her speed to truly insane levels, her eyes widening as he moved aside with a level of dexterity that she didn't expect from his bulky frame. “You are not bad, Schnee... but you aren't good either.” he replied simply as his giant fist shot forwards, catching her in the side and sending her flying as her aura shattered, already weak from Reaper's blows. “I'll throw you a bone... Talon, we are leaving... I'll clear a way.” Doomfist said, crouching on one knee before he launched himself into the air.

Her eyes widened seeing Reaper turn to mist, and the Talon forces scatter as the sound of... something got louder.

“METEOR STRIKE!”

**\- Shiro -**

Why is the ground shaking?

…what the fuck is going on out there?

Can someone untie me already? I could use magic and burn the ropes, but I don't want that attention.

I'm so bored.

Waiting a good few more minutes, the door finally opens as Winter, bruised and bloodied walks in, her eyes widening at the sight of me tied to a chair.

“Hey, sis... looks like you day is going as well as mine.” I say simply, making her let out a relieved sigh as she closes the distance, looking me over for injuries before she wraps me in a tight hug.

“Are you unharmed? The gang that captured you have been arrested, everything is going to be fine.” Winter promised as I laughed slightly.

  
“I'm fine... I'd say I should be the one asking that, I haven't seen you so... messy since... well, last night actually.” I say calmly, watching her blush deeply. “They knew they couldn't hurt me without signing their own death warrants... I was more in danger of dying of boredom than anything else..” I say with a laugh.

"Why was I even worried? Here..." she says, cutting my ropes so I can stand, stretching slightly.

“You were worried because I am adorable, and your life would be far more boring without me, don't worry... it's a natural reaction.” I say with a teasing smirk making her roll her eyes. “Really, I'm fine, Winter.” I assure her, seeing the worry in her eyes.

“Good... I don't want to lose my brother so soon after meeting him.” Winter says quietly hugging me again.

**\- Later -**

...Winter was worried about me, Weiss was downright fraught, and it took hours to get her to calm down. Willow blew them both out of the water, switching from depressed to enraged constantly, all while mothering me desperately and refusing to let me out of her sight.

She even followed me to the bathroom, and I am not into piss-play. I did fuck her in the shower, then the bathtub... and then the hot-tub but still!

I finally managed to escape them by claiming I wanted some sleep, alone. It took a while to convince my mother to let me go, but Winter helped persuade her. Oddly enough, their mutual panic over me has helped mend the rift between them.

Of course, that doesn't mean I'm alone...

“You know, you could wait outside my room.” I point out, making Harriet smirk.

“No can do, Sir. My orders were clear.” Harriet says, standing against my wall staring at me.

General Ironwood did not take the fact that I was kidnapped well, and now I have a full-time guard for as long as I'm in Atlas. Fun, fun, fun.

I'm just glad she arrived after my bathroom session with Willow since Winter was my guard at the time.

**\- Next Day - ** **Saturday**

"I said you could leave the room." I point out as Harriet scowls at me, her nose twitching cutely. "Look, I have needs, and I'm not changing things because you wouldn't give me some space."

“Orders are orders, Sir... I have to keep eyes on you at all times.” Harriet says bluntly, a blush on her cheeks.

I was nice to her, instead of having a Schnee orgy I just video-called Neo and did some mutual masturbation. Harriet could have turned away, but she takes her orders very seriously...

I've already had the whole, commiserations over my kidnapping and well-wishes from my co-workers after I arrived.

“You have my condolences, by the way... Winter informed me that a couple of your teammates perished against 'Doomfist'.

"It's appreciated but not needed, we were co-workers, not friends, and they knew what they were signing up for." Harriet replied immediately, almost coldly.

Not entirely truthfully, though. She seems to be trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

Apparently, Doomfist kicked the Ace Ops collective asses, then smashed a lot of Atlesian robots (I knew they sucked compared to mine), before Talon escaped on a bullhead while everyone was recovering from him making a fucking earthquake with his fist.

Atlas caught some Talon grunts, but no-one actually worth capturing.

Pietro is busy working on an upgrade to the Atlesian Knights, so I am on my own for today.

Working at my terminal, I go over the plans for the anti-gravity tech, they've already started building the first version for testing, so I don't have much to do on this, even if a lot of the resources have been reassigned to find a counter for Doomfist and Talon.

“May I come in?” a voice says, drawing my attention to the open door, Camille Ferros standing in the doorway.

“Of course, come right in. What can I do for you, Miss Ferros?” I ask calmly, seeing Harriet scowl slightly at the sight of the older woman.

"Operative Bree, you may wait outside." Camille says in place of a response, making Harriet's scowl grow.

“But-”

“But nothing, as a Specialist I outrank you, and I'm ordering you to leave the room.” Camille says smoothly, cutting her off.

Visibly bristling in anger, Harriet pauses in place before she storms out, slamming the door behind her.

"As for why I came here... I'm afraid that I took more damage yesterday than I originally realised, my legs were damaged by Doomfist's meteor strike, but I underestimated just how badly, and as Pietro is busy I had hoped you could have a look at them." Camille asks, making my eyebrows raise.

“Well, I do have the tools to work on them here... but your legs are unfamiliar tech to me, are you sure you don't want to wait?” I ask, making her smile.

"I have faith in your talents if you are willing." Camille says calmly.

"Well, in that case, how can I refuse?" I say making her smile at me.

Getting up to get my tools, I pause as I hear something hit the floor behind me, turning back around to see Camille calmly disrobing, stripping down to a small matching pair of black underwear.

Despite the sexy Gilf in front of me, my attention is drawn to her legs... starting at her upper thigh her entire leg is mechanical, sleek black metal around the very advanced tech.

Pietro's work, he's the only one in Atlas smart enough to do that.

“Hm, I can already see the damage. Damn, Doomfist must be ridiculously strong to actually damage that metal, I'll have to talk to Pietro about how he made a metal that tough.” I admit as I move over to her, guiding her to lay down on one of the tables used for building robots.

Obviously, Ironwood wants to take advantage of my own robotics skill after I'm done with the anti-grav.

“Can you repair it?” Camille asks as I look over it.

“Of course, it'll just be a bit of a pain given how strong the metal is, but I have the tools to deal with it.” I agree as I detach her legs slowly. “You willingly had your legs removed, correct? Along with all the other enhancements you have.”

"I did, the human body has its limits, and my responsibilities require me to be superior to all my foes... Doomfist clearly has some enhancements of his own." Camille admits with a scowl. "That technology should not be in the hands of a criminal."

"I can see a dozen places I could make improvements, Pietro's good, but he is used to working with pure machines." I say idly, making her raise an eyebrow.

“Pietro might take offence at that... but I'll take any and all upgrades I can get. I'm sure I can make it worth you while, as I know how... needed you are around here. A dozen projects want your attention after all.” Camille says making me smirk at her.

"I'm sure we can come up with a fair trade for my services, Miss Ferros..." I say as I move her legs to a workbench, before coming back to her. "It'll take me a couple of hours to fix your legs up, at least... and I'm afraid I will be requiring some payment upfront." I say with a smirk, my eyes roaming over her body.

“Is that so? Well, I wouldn't want to underpay and get poor service as a result, only the best is good enough after all. Name your price.” Camille says calmly, unconcerned even as my hand comes to her bare stomach, the skin-like metal cold to the touch.

“Oh, I don't think you'll have to do much... in fact, you simply have to lie there and wait.” I say easily, moving my hands to her hips and pulling her to the side of the table, gently.

"Well... it's not like I have much of a choice, considering you took my legs off before demanding your price. Brilliantly done, Mr Eis." Camille compliments, even as I grip her panties and simply yank them off, smirking at the sight of an incredibly tight looking pussy lips.

Her bra meets the same fate, exposing her incredibly perky tits, the high-tech material having no real need of support as they hang free.

“Can you feel through all that metal?” I ask as I place a hand on her breast, gently squeezing and stroking the surprisingly soft and pliable material. It's isn't regular flesh, but it isn't metal either.

“I can, as well as a normal woman. I wasn't willing to take any downgrades after all.” Camille says calmly, uncaring as I molest her naked body, one hand on her tight ass and the other on her breast.

“Good... this wouldn't be as fun if you didn't feel this.” I say, pulling one hand back and undoing my belt, letting my trousers drop as I line myself up with her quim. “I've wanted to fuck you since the minute you walked into my office in my tower.” I admit, pressing the tip of my shaft against her slit as she smiles.

**\- Camille -**

Harriet was unreliable, and James overestimated Harriet and Elm if he expected them to seduce Shiro any time soon. Both were inexperienced virgins, and they couldn't be counted on to seduce a playboy.

If anything, they would get seduced and be compromised, but that was fine... she just needed to make sure Shiro never got a reason to betray Atlas after all.

A playboy like Shiro wouldn't take well to someone trying to get emotionally close to him, and as such her best path was to become physically close to him, and make a rapport with him supported by pleasure. By associating her with pleasure and good feelings, she would create a positive mental image of her in his head, which she could use to start worming her way into his trust and eventually influencing his decisions.

He'd never love her, but that made things more straightforward in the long run anyway.

Feeling the tip of his impressively sized shaft tapping against her slit, she smiled. Seduction wasn't new to her, and she had upgrades... everywhere.

“Well, Mr Eis? Aren't you going to take your payment?” Camille asked with a casual smirk, utterly unsurprised as his lips captured hers, both hands gripping her hips as she wrapped her hands around his neck to support herself, her legs sitting on a desk a few meters away.

It was a position of true vulnerability... or it would be if she couldn't snap his neck easily. Her apparent defenceless position would lower his guard more, something he kept up normally.

With a single thrust, he bottomed out inside her, and her eyes widened in surprise at how... full she felt, her advanced nerves sending waves of pleasure through her body as she moaned despite herself.

Even as she moaned into his mouth, she could see his own eyes widen at how unbelievably tight she was, her mechanical cunt clenching down on the massive invading shaft plundering her well-lubricated hole.

This was a competition, an unspoken one... would he make her climax with his unnaturally fat dick first, or would her inhumanly tight slit force him to cum, his seed flooding into her long barren womb.

As his digits moved back to her breasts, toying with her nipples and groping the wonderfully soft flesh, she had to admit she was impressed, the look in his eyes told her he knew what she was doing... but he was going along with it because he was confident he could stop himself from being manipulated.

She was doubly impressed that he hadn't cum yet, she'd had men control fail the moment they plunged their dicks into her vice-like cunt, and none of them had been as large as Shiro... which meant she must feel even tighter than usual as he ploughed into her, fucking her against the workbench roughly, knowing her body wouldn't be so easily damaged.

Clawing at his back slightly, she added a little pain to add to his pleasure, her tongue dancing with his as he fucked her, hard and fast, her moans escaping her and flooding the room as he grunted in satisfaction.

The door was cracked open, and Harriet's glaring eyes were staring at her, angry that she was interfering with her mission. The brat.

Feeling her own climax slowly approaching as she was ploughed, she moaned louder, wondering if she should have sucked him off first, she had been sure she would win any sexual battle... but Shiro's natural gifts seemed a match for her mechanical upgrades.

Shiro's exploring hands grew more... rough, as his own orgasm approached, groping and squeezing her ass and tits without hesitation, and his thrusts became... primal, his hips slamming into her ass as the sound of flesh meeting pseudo-flesh filled the room, a wet squelching sound accompanying it.

NO matter how she tried, nothing could fend off the rapidly approaching climax, and to her shame and annoyance, she came first, breaking their kiss as she let out a quiet scream, her fingernails digging into his back dep enough to draw blood as she came around the fat dick slamming into her.

Looking at him, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the smug smirk on his face as he sped up even faster, railing into her at insane speeds before he too reached his end, slamming into her as he sheathed his entire shaft within her tight wet pussy, twitching as it let out its load inside her.

Pausing for a moment, he sighed in satisfaction as he pulled out of her, both looking down at her slightly stretched slit, a thick stream of sticky white semen leaking out of it onto the ground below.

“Was my payment satisfactory, Mr Eis?” Camille asked calmly, her voice slightly weak as she panted every so quietly.

"It was a good down payment..." Shiro replied with a smirk, flipping her over as he laid her face-first on the cold metal workbench. "A few more of those and you'll be all paid up." he continued simply... before she was filled again.

Yeah... Harriet and Elm wouldn't have been able to handle this. It was only logical that an older, experienced woman took command of the mission to seduce him.

**\- Ashe -**

“Hands apart, legs spread.” the guard ordered as she rolled her eyes, obeying despite her annoyance.

As the guard moved behind her, she scowled deeply as his hands patted along her arms, then her stomach and back... before they came to her breasts, patting and groping her over the prison jumpsuit.

He spent an uncomfortable amount of time 'searching' her chest, but eventually, he moved on to her legs, starting at the bottom and working his way up before he reached her ass, his hand stroking her firm backside, not even hiding his intentions as he molested her.

She wanted to kick his ass, the guard didn't look that strong... but she was in the depths of an Atlesian prison, and attacking him would make her situation go from terrible to fatal.

As he moved away, she gave him a fierce glare making him chuckle.

  
“You done?” Ashe asked, making him smirk.

“No, there were some... suspicious sections on you that need further investigation... are you going to cooperate?” the guard asked, making her scoff.

“Like I have a choice.” Ashe growled as he moved back towards her.

Atlas claimed to be the most civilised of the Kingdoms, but scum could be found everywhere, and Atlas was no exception when it came to corruption, and right now, she was getting a first-hand meeting with the corruption and arrogance of Atlas.

She'd been in prison before, several times, and she knew the standard procedure for new prisoners... it didn't usually this, but she had realised something... she usually wasn't going to jail over kidnapping a Schnee.

The guards had mentioned that Willow Schnee had taken an... interest in her case, which was why she was tossed into a cell without ever seeing a court, and she had a feeling the guards had orders to turn a blind eye to anything that happened to her in prison. The cameras probably weren't even on.

It would explain how unconcerned the asshole in front of her was as he reached forwards and unzipped the front of her jumpsuit, pulling it down to her waist, leaving her clad in just an ugly bra they gave her, his eyes locked on her chest.

"Remove it." he ordered, making her scowl as she reached back and undid her bra. She was going to remember this guy face... and when she was out, she was going to make him suffer.

Dropping her bra, she glared at him hotly as he smirked to himself, looking over her naked breasts, her nipples slightly hard from his groping hands.

“Damn... you're gonna be popular in here.” he chuckled, reaching forwards and squeezing her tits, unconcerned by the glare she was giving him. “Willow Schnee is one of the most powerful women in Atlas... and you kidnapped her son. That wasn't smart.” he said simply as he played with her tits, not even flinching as she spat at his face.

She had fucked up, that much was clear... her tip about Shiro had come from a regular tipper... she had no reason to suspect it after dozens of successful jobs were done on their tips, but she had been used, she put all her family in danger, and some of them even died at 'Talons' hands. She had gotten greedy, gone for a job they just weren't ready for.

After a couple of minutes of roughly groping and squeezing her tits, he spun her around, forcing her to bend over at the waist, her breasts pressing into the cold metal table.

As her jumpsuit was pulled down even further, her panties going with it, she glared back at him as he played with her ass, before sliding his fingers into her exposed slit.

As they started to pump into her, a quiet moan left her despite her best efforts to suppress it, and her glare heated up at the mocking laughter from her molester.

She was going to make his death real slow when she got out of here...

**No matter how she tried, she couldn't stop the moans that escaped her as the bastard spent a good few minutes exploring her pussy with his long fingers, occasionally spanking her ass leaving red marks on each pale ass cheek. **

Pulling back, he smirked again as he gripped her hair and dragged her back up, forcing her to turn around.

To her shame, she let out a whimpering moan as her slit clenched down on his fingers, making him roar in laugher as she came around his fingers.

As his arousal stained fingers were pushed against her lips, she considered just biting them off, before she reluctantly parted her lips, letting his wet fingers slide into her mouth as she glowered at him.

Pulling back again, he placed his hands on her shoulders and with a smirk, pushed her down to her knees, his bulging trousers inches from her face.

"One last thing before we get you acquainted with your new home... take it out." the guard said coldly as she glared up at him, snarling. "Take it out, or I'll take you to the prison

yard instead so you can get familiar with the other inmates." he said simply as she paused, reaching up and undoing his belt, her glare never changing as she pulled out his thick shaft, frowning in disgust as it slapped against her face. "There we go... now open wide, 'Ashe', need to make sure you aren't hiding anything in your mouth."

"Fuck you." Ashe growled, obeying as she swore to cut his dick off when she got out, the very dick that passed her lips and slid into her warm wet mouth, his hands gripping her hair as he started to thrust, fucking her face with a smirk.

"Gotta admit, the glare just makes it better." he admitted with a laugh as he thrust into her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin as his dick forced its way into her tight throat.

Don't bite down, don't bite down... it'll just get much worse if you do.

\- Later -

Giving the smirking guard a fierce glare as she was tossed into her cell, she scowled to herself and sat down on the uncomfortable prison bed.

She had avoided being raped, for now at least... the bastard had been satisfied after blowing his load onto her face and tits, her makeup running down her cheeks.

The jeering prisoners taunting her and making lewd comments as she was lead to her cell hadn't helped, especially since her jumpsuit was still hanging around her waist leaving her tits on full display, and she still had his cum on her face. She had no doubt half the cell block was beating it to the image of her in chains, cum dripping off her half-naked body.

She was starting to regret giving herself up... but it was her best option.

She didn't trust Shiro, not even remotely... but her crew was her family, and she couldn't let them get wiped out by some terrorists she'd been tricked by. Her only real option now was to wait, and hope Shiro was serious about busting them out or she'd be in this hole for a long, long time.

She gave it a week at most before she got made into someone's prison bitch, best case scenario it would be a single man who was feared in the prison, worst case... it would be a gang or two sharing her.

All her crew had been sent to another prison, to separate her from them and leave her vulnerable... and while she was tough, she was more of a thinker than a brute strength type, and she wouldn't be able to fight off the other prisoners if they came in numbers...

Was there going to be a catch? Obviously, if Shiro was telling the truth about being the crime lord that took over Vale, well... she'd heard of his ruthlessness and vindictive nature. He'd want to make her pay for daring to kidnap him... but if it would keep her crew alive she'd go along with it.

That was the responsibility of a leader after all.

...She just hoped he came for her sooner rather than later.

Pausing, she moved around in her seat and stood back up, pulling back the covers and staring at the small scroll sitting on her bed.

_'Now, shall we negotiate how much your freedom is worth to you, Miss Caledonia?' _

She had to give Shiro one thing... he had a sense for the dramatic.

**\- The Guard -**

You'd think breaking into an Atlesian Prison would be hard, it really wasn't. One hard-light image projector to change my face, a knocked out guard with some modified memories, and some hacked systems and I just walked right in.

Ashe is going to be fun, I needed some more brute type minions, and her Rebels will work just fine...

Also, she looks really sexy when she's pissed off, it made the blowjob even better. Great ass, as well.

**\- Sombra - **

“You finally did something right, little hacker.” Widowmaker said with a cold smirk as she returned to the base. “But where were you during the fight? I can't help but notice you didn't join in...”

“I'm a lover, not a fighter.” Sombra replied easily, smirking at the assassin. “Besides, anonymity is my best weapon, I was hardly going to let myself be seen by a bunch of Atlesian Specialists.”

“Coward.” Widowmaker replied simply.

“Psychopath.” Sombra replied idly as she typed into her scroll.

It was easier to ignore Widows needling when she knew what awaited her... it was going to be fun watching the blue bitch choke on Shiro's dick after her mind had been broken... again.

“Sombra, you did well.” Akande, Doomfist, said simply. “You and Moira will be our point of contact with your newest member, Moira can meet up with him without it being suspicious, and I trust you can get to him unnoticed when necessary?”

  
“I can, between the two of us there isn't a security system on Remnant that can keep us out.” Sombra agreed.

As he walked away, she stopped herself from letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Of everyone in Talon, Doomfist was the most likely to catch on to her treachery... and she didn't want that golden fist wrapped around her neck.

_'He seems nice, so that's the big bad Doomfist, huh?'_

“_You know, if you're gonna hack my scroll you could at least ask first, 'friend'.”_

_'Asking is for morons, I'll show your privacy the same respect you do mine. Come pay me a visit when you want to talk about getting you some upgrades so you can play with the big boys.'_

...Oh yeah, she and Shiro were going to get along just fine.

Did she think that Shiro was going to make sure she couldn't use her upgrades against him? Obviously, but he was right... her body was simply too primitive to keep up with him or get any further in her craft.

**\- Ozpin - **

Smiling, he looked at the tanned woman, old and little, walking into his office with a slight smile, black hair whitened with age and wrinkles covering her once youthful face. One of her eyes crinkled as she smiled, a small tattoo beneath it, the other hidden by an eyepatch covering an old wound.

“I should have known I hadn't fooled you.” she said, sitting in front of his desk with a nostalgic smile. “But I certainly didn't think you knew where I was.” Ana Amari admitted.

"When you faked your death, I did believe it... for a time, until I got a report of a vigilante hunter running around, taking out Grimm and criminals alike with a sniper rifle. The Ghost of Vacou, really?" he asked in amusement, making her scoff.

"I didn't choose it, what do you want, Ozpin? I'm a retired old woman now." Ana said bluntly making him laugh slightly.

  
“Retired old women don't run around taking down criminal and Grimm, but I digress. When I realised you were alive, I decided to leave you be... you had your reasons for staying away, even if I don't agree with them, but I require your services once more.” Ozpin admitted making her eyes narrow.

"The last time I took a mission from you, I failed, Summer died, and we lost our only silver-eyed warrior." Ana said bluntly, making him sigh.

“That wasn't your fault, none of us could have anticipated the size of the force Salem sent after her, nor that she already knew where Summer was... and where she was going. I should have sent more than the two of you, the fault lies with me for not noticing our leak, and it has been... dealt with.” Ozpin admitted sadly. “But I figured you would say something like that... which is why I don't want you to protect anyone this time. I need you for your skills at unseen surveillance.” he admitted, watching her eyebrow raise.

“Oh? I thought that brat Qrow dealt with that now?” Ana asked, making him frown.

“He does, and that is the problem considering the person I want you to observe is Qrow himself.” Ozpin said, watching her pause.

“You think Qrow, of all people, might have betrayed your cause?” Ana asked, disbelief in her tone.

"I know, Qrow has been one of my most loyal allies for decades, but over the years I have had the dubious honour to get skilled at spotting wavering loyalties. Qrow hides it well, under his usual sarcastic and prickly personality, but he has grown... bitter, and I do not know why. He has always had problems with Glynda's professionalism and James militaristic mindset, but now he is outright hostile towards them... and he has almost completely stopped reporting in." Ozpin said with a sigh.

“Do you think he has joined his sister... or Her?” Ana asked seriously.

"I do not believe he has joined Salem, nor do I think he has returned to the Branwen tribe... but I must know for certain. Qrow knows more of my secrets than almost anyone else." Ozpin admitted. "I do believe this has something to do with his bastard son, Shiro Eis, though I do not believe Shiro was directly responsible, but Qrow's change started after he found out about his son."

“...I'll look into it, as long as it is just surveillance. I am retired, after all.” Ana said lightly.

“You are no more ready for retirement than I am, Ana.” Ozpin said with some humour in his tone.

"Well, we can't all just hop into a younger body, some of us are stuck with our old age." Ana replied easily. "I'm old, Ozpin... old and slow. Hunting is a young woman's game."

“That it is, I take it you have heard then?” he asked, making her scoff.

“I kept an eye on her, Fareeha applied to Beacon then?” Ana asked.

  
“She did, passed her application test with flying colours... quite literally considering she brought a jet-pack.” he confirmed with a chuckle, even as she sighed.

“I never wanted this life for her... but I won't stop her, not after being absent from her life for so long.” Ana said sadly.

“I'll keep her out of the more dangerous missions, and she is hardly the only child of the 'old guard' joining this year, Brigitte Lindholm will be starting next year as well... Torbjörn and Reinhardt haven't stopped bragging about her results all summer.” Ozpin said with a chuckle. “Raven's daughter, Yang, will be starting as well, and Summer's daughter isn't far behind. I've considered finding a reason to move her up a year or two without attracting any unwanted attention.”

Next years roster was certainly filled with some rather interesting students. The Invincible Girl of Mistral, a rather famous young woman named Hana Song who used a giant mech in battle of all things, an Atlesian duellist named Fiora, the Schnee Heiress, another tournament fighter called Riven, and more than a few others.t

"She has the eyes then? If Salem discovers her, she'll be dead within the week." Ana warned.

"Which is why I want her here, it's far safer than Patch, and she'll need the extra training to survive, as a trainee Huntress it's only a matter of time before she awakens her eyes and when she does, Salem will know." Ozpin agreed. "But if I just move her up with no viable excuse, it'll just attract more attention onto her, and Salem already has agents seen in Vale."

“Of course she does...” Ana said with a sigh. “Here, she'll be able to live long enough to come into her powers... have you considered tracking down Maria?”

“I already know where she is, but until Ruby awakens her eyes there is little reason pulling her out of hiding, I already have a Maiden and a Relic in beacon, having two Silver-eyed Warriors, even if one doesn't have her eyes any more, would just make Beacon too tempting a target.” he admitted.

“Fair enough... will that be all?” Ana asked.

"Business-wise, yes... but will you not consider staying around a while? Torbjörn, Reinhardt and Angela would be overjoyed to see you again." Ozpin asked, making her laugh.

"Rein and Torb... teachers, the poor children. And Angela, a school nurse? Any other old guard you are planning on making play teacher?" she asked with a laugh.

“None right now, mostly because I'm fairly certain you would shoot me if I offered.” Ozpin admitted easily. “And Salem is growing ever more active, keeping as many defenders in Beacon as possible is the sound choice.” he said after a moment.

“I... not right now, perhaps one day we can all catch up, but not now.” Ana said simply after a moment, a hint of pain on her face.

“They don't blame you, Rein blames himself for not going with you, Torb thinks he should have made better equipment for you all.” Ozpin said soothingly.

“I know they don't, but that doesn't mean I don't blame myself.” Ana said calmly. “For now, I'll go and find out what Qrow is up to.”

"You have my thanks." Ozpin said with a smile, things were heating up... and he would need all hands on deck for the impending war. The game had started again, and he needed more pieces to counter the ones Salem had brought to the table.

**\- Bonus Scene - Nevermore - **

Looking over the slaughterhouse that had been one of her bases, she scowled to herself deeply at the sight of the dismembered bodies, limbs scattered and corpses piled up in the middle of the room...

  
What the hell had she done to piss off the fucking Bandit Queen? The Branwen bitch had made it her goal in life to massacre as many of her men as possible, often in slow and painful ways and no one had a clue why she suddenly attacked them.

The only good side to this was that Raven Branwen's slaughter wasn't limited to just her spiders, but Sett's men and even the smaller Shimada clan were under attack. The Shimada's were all but gone now, their castle a mass tomb.

She had never been happier to have sent her twin daughters off to their deadbeat dad in Vale, far away from this fucking nightmare.

Frowning, she turned to ask her men what was taking so long before she froze in place, meeting a pair of baleful red eyes as Raven used one of her men's tops to clean the blood off her blade, the men she brought with her lying dead around the psychopath.

She considered pulling out her weapon, but the almost amused look in the deranged serial killer's eyes stopped her in place. On her best day, she wouldn't be able to beat someone like Raven Branwen, not if she caught her by surprise and had a dozen of her best men supporting her.

...and right now her best men were somewhere in the corpse pile behind her.

“Miss Branwen... if I'm going to die can I at least know what I did to piss you off so much?” Lil Miss Malachite asked, keeping her cool even as Raven shot forwards, closing the distance in the blink of an eye, the blade pressed against her throat.

“You're the leader, right?” Raven's icy voice asked.

“...You don't even know me? So this isn't personal. Yes, I'm in charge of these men.” Lil Miss said, gasping slightly as the blade was pulled back.

  
“...You get to live. This isn't personal, just business.” Raven said simply, swinging her blade and opening a portal.

  
“Whatever they paid you, I'll double it just for a name.” Lil Miss offered, making Raven's lips twitch in amusement.

"You can't afford that, and you'll see them sooner or later anyway." Raven said with a slight hint of amusement in her tone as she walked through the portal without another word.

That was... telling, and rather foreboding.

Raven Branwen turning assassin wasn't that much of a surprise, honestly, she was surprised it took so long. The fact that someone had put a leash on her and turned her into their attack dog was far more worrying... especially if that someone intended to move into Mistral's underworld... which now had one massive vacuum in it.

A part of her wanted to try and fight her unseen enemy... but she was a pragmatist at heart. All that would achieve would be a quick death at Raven's hands... if she was lucky, she only survived this meeting because Raven clearly had orders to not kill her.

So, she'd watch and wait, and when the new crime family moved in, she'd offer her services in taming Mistral, in exchange for a decent position in their organisation.

Was she pissed her men had been slaughtered? Of course, she was, but that was the life of a criminal, and she had done the same and worse to smaller criminal gangs who had tried forming in her turf.

She simply knew when to fold on a bad hand, and hope the dealer would give her a better one next time.

**Next Update: Sorcerer's Ambition, Ch09**

**Authors Note: This chapter was almost delayed by the most sinister of things... Skyrim. I reinstalled it, modded the hell out of it and am back for my twentieth playthrough of the time-sink. Vampire Mage Assassin for the win.**

**Also, Legacy of the Duellist. Probably the best Yu-gi-oh game out there, and my Toon deck kicks ass, but not as much as my effect damage or Gravekeeper deck though. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon .com/user?u=13212571 **


	26. War, What is it good for?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 25: War, what is it good for?**

Smirking to myself, I end the call with Ashe. Unsurprisingly, she is still rather... obstinate, she's simply used to being in charge, and her newfound subservience doesn't suit her pride very well.

Which is why she can stew in her cell for a few days, and I'll see if she is any more... obedient then.

Still, there's something that I am very... interested in, and I have time before I'm due back at 'work' tomorrow. Ironwood has been very careful not to make it seem like he is ordering me to do anything, likely realising I'd be back in Vale before he finished his sentence.

So, while I'm lurking around the Schnee Manor, there's something I want to investigate.

**\- Whitley -**

Thrusting into his slave, he lost himself to the pleasure and the power of having an older woman submit to him, so focused on his task he didn't hear the approaching footsteps, even with their owner walking so heavily.

What he did hear was the door bursting open, causing him to yelp in surprise, jumping back and falling of the bed with a heavy thud making him groan as he looked up into the grinning face of his half-brother.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the maid trying to cover herself quickly, her clothes at the other side of the room as Shiro looked over her and him with amusement.

“I gotta say, Whitley... I kinda thought you were a boring brat.” Shiro admitted as Whitley grabbed a pillow to cover himself with. “But this? Blackmailing a maid to be your sex toy? Really?”

“It's not... how do you know it's blackmail?” Whitley asked despite himself.

  
“Hmm, she looks disgusted at the very idea of letting you touch her, and while you could be paying her for it, there's bitterness and anger in her eyes as well... Oh, and I just hacked into your scroll and found the folder you so brilliantly labelled... blackmail material. Really, dude? Is this your first blackmailing? The video is years old, and you still haven't gotten the hang of this?” Shiro mocked with a grin. “Clearly I get all my skill from Mother, as you sure as fuck take after Jackie Boy or whatever his name was.” Shiro said dismissively.

“I... are you going to tell Mother?” Whitley asked, staring at the casually smirking older teen.

"Dude... you really think she doesn't already know? But, even if you're bad at this, I have to say... I'm impressed. It's a poor attempt, but an attempt all the same, and that proves you are far more interesting than I thought. So impressed, in fact, I'm going to help you out... meet me in the basement in ten minutes, and bring your slave." Shiro said, giving him a wave as he walked away.

As the door closed, he turned to the maid, thinking. Did he really have a choice here?

Ten minutes later, he admitted that no, he did not and as he walked down into the basement, his maid following behind him reluctantly.

Entering the storage area, his eyes widened as he looked around it in shock and confusion.

  
Sure, he hadn't come down here often but... he was pretty sure it didn't have so many sex toys last time.

Setting his eyes on Shiro, they widened in shock at the sight of his mother staring him down with a cold gaze.

“Whitley, come in, come in.” Shiro said easily, smiling with no care for the uncomfortable air filling the room. “You as well, Camille.” he said, making Camille, his maid, jump in shock.

“H-hello Mother.” Whitley said hesitantly, watching Camille pale under Willow's icy glare.

“Whitley, Thief.” Willow replied, her tone stone cold.

“So, you, Whitley, have failed to train your slave. Don't feel bad, being a Master isn't for everyone... but that's why I have decided to give you a helping hand.” Shiro said with a smirk.

The idea of Shiro with Camille made him clench his fists, something that Shiro easily picked up, laughing again.

  
“Dude, I fuck girls who put supermodels to shame... daily. I don't need to steal your girl." Shiro pointed out after a moment. "Firstly, Camille. Strip." Shiro ordered, making them all turn to her, her eyes widening in shock. "Was I not clear? Do you actually think you have a choice in the matter? Let me enlighten you, Camille Adams, wife of Slate Adams and mother of Coral, Coal and Moss Adams. You stole from a family that has Atlas by the balls. The Schnee Dust powers... everything, and that means if they have to choose between a stupid thief or their supplier, they'll throw you and your family into a pack of Grimm without a second thought. I could get your husband fired from his job, and all three of your kids dropped from their schools without even leaving this room. So go ahead, run away... there will be Atlesian officers waiting for you at home long before you get there, and you'll spend the rest of your life trapped in a prison for the worst of the worst, getting raped by thugs every time you leave your cell. Or... you can do as you are fucking told." Shiro said coldly, glaring at Camille as she grew paler and paler, her hands quickly coming to her uniform as she glanced at Willow.

"Don't look to me for help, I hired you to clean up... not to help yourself to my mother's jewellery. The only reason you haven't had an unfortunate accident is that I decided that having Whitley inside you was punishment enough." Willow said calmly, making them both flinch as Camille pulled at her clothes slowly, letting them pile up at her feet.

  
Down to just her plain underwear, she hesitated before a single cold look from Shiro had her practically tear her bra off, her panties down to her ankles in seconds. Normally she delayed for minutes when he made her strip.

"Hm, plain." Shiro said simply as he looked her over. "You see? You can't just keep on using the video as a threat. It loses its effectiveness, and that's why she's so... disrespectful. She's the slave, and yet you were doing all the work, she should have been hard at work bringing you pleasure... not just laying there like a dead fish. If you wanted that, get married. I'm sure there's plenty of noble women who would give their left tit to marry into the Schnee family, they'd be better looking and probably just as unenthusiastic." Shiro said, making him pause. "Hell, you might even find one willing to put some effort into pretending that she wants you for anything other than your money."

“...I'll take that under advisement.” Whitley said calmly, well aware that Shiro was their mothers favourite... and that nothing good would come of arguing with him.

“Moving on... allow me to demonstrate why I don't care about your plain maid. Willow, Strip.” Shiro ordered casually, his mother not even hesitating as she quickly removed her dress, revealing the flawless pale skin beneath it as she let it fall to the floor, already braless as her large breasts bounced free enticingly, milky white with small pink nipples... even without the bra, they remained perky despite their size.

Hooking her fingers into her white thong, she pulled it down slowly, not out of hesitation but to arouse Shiro, who she never broke eye contact with as she revealed her pretty pink pussy, hairless unlike Camille's, who had a small brown bush.

With her hands behind her back, she stood tall and unashamed even as he gawked at the sight of his mother, first a drunken mess and then a cold bitch became the perfect slave without hesitation.

Reaching into his white jacket, Shiro pulled out something thin and white and held it towards their mother with a smile.

“Put it on.” he ordered, watching her take it as he got a better look at the luxurious white collar, a platinum strip on it with the words 'Property of Shiro Eis' engraved on it.

It was... utterly over the top, and even still his mother took it with a smile, attaching it around her neck.

“Good girl. Now kneel.” Shiro ordered finally, watching as she dropped to her knees before him, staring up at him without a word as he stroked her hair gently. “This is what a true slave looks like, Willow would do anything for me, wouldn't you?”

“Yes, Sir... I would never let Whitley, or any other man, see me naked if you hadn't ordered me to...” Willow admitted, her voice soft and submissive.

Despite himself, he couldn't help the growing respect he had for his brother... he clearly wasn't new to this, and he probably had more than just their mother under his domination...

"True, enjoy it while it lasts Whitley, my slaves are of a far higher... quality than your own, you may look... try and touch, and I'll remove your limbs. I don't share." Shiro said calmly, stroking Willow's hair. "Wait here until I call for you." Shiro said, getting an immediate nod from her. "Now, Whitley, has Camille ever been disobedient?"

"Err... I mean, Yes. She tries to put off letting me do anything with her, and she's tried to get transfer to somewhere away from me." Whitley admitted, feeling a growing shame at his inability to control a dumb maid. "I... umm, spanked her, then forced her to let me-"

“Okay, I can already see the problem. 'Let you'? Whitley, you're her master. She shouldn't 'Let' you do anything, she is yours now, reluctantly and rebellious as she might be, and her body is yours as well. If you tell her to drop to her knees and start sucking, she must do it, if you want to bend her over, do it. Remember that.” Shiro scolded, making his face heat up slightly in embarrassment. “Secondly, spanking? No offence Whitley, but you're a midget with no muscles. I doubt she even felt it, hell she probably preferred it to being fucked.” Shiro pointed out, making him glance at her, catching a hint of surprise that she quickly tried to hide.

...how many times had he put off sex so he could try and punish her? How long had she been making a fool of him? Shiro was right, he was a Schnee... and she was just some nobody that wouldn't even be missed.

  
Glaring at her, he turned back to his brother.

“So, Brother... how do I punish her?” Whitley asked, making Shiro smile proudly. As he felt himself grown embarrassed once more, he quickly realised the reason... when was the last time one of his family had been proud of him?

“Camille, move to the stockade.” Shiro ordered, giving her a stare when she failed to move. “Very well.” he said, pulling out his scroll and tapping a few times. “Your son, Coal, is about to be picked up by the Atlesian law enforcement over a few... misdemeanours, vandalism, trespassing, underage drinking, etcetera, etcetera.” Shiro said easily making both their eyes widen, Willow simply smirking proudly.  
  
“But- Coal would never-” Camille started before Shiro held up his hand.

  
“You will speak only when asked a question, Be silent. And yes, Coal is innocent of the crimes he is being accused off. He'll be held for an hour or two before your husband picks him up and it is all waved away as a case of mistaken identity... if you learn to start behaving. If not? Well, I've heard some interesting things about the Atlesian juvenile prisons. Now, the stockade?” Shiro prompted, laughing out loud as she rushed over, placing her head and hands in position so he could close it. “Remember Whitley, everyone has a weakness, and family is a common one. You have reach and power as a Schnee, don't be afraid to flex it every now and then, to make sure people don't forget it. Now, you asked how to punish her? You are weak, but that is what tools are for. Look over the selection I had brought from my playroom in Vale, find one that suits you. I'm a riding crop kinda guy myself, and whips can take a bit of practice, but the studded paddle is a good choice for a beginner.” Shiro advised easily as he walked up to her, crouching in front of her.

Looking at the paddle Shiro mentioned, he took in the small metal studs covering the black leather with wide eyes, taking it in his hand and giving it a test swing, enjoying the weight behind it.

"Now, Camille... let's give your husband a call, he has a bit before he hears about your son's arrest. You are going to make up an excuse to stay here overnight, or don't... if you want to tell him you are going to spend the night getting fucked, go ahead." Shiro said, holding up her scroll as he eyes widened, the call already started.

“H-honey?” Camille started, the reply too quiet for him to hear. “I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that I need to work late tonight, there was... an accident, in the storage room.”

As she spoke, Shiro looked right at him with a smirk, nodding as his eyes widened, moving to the pale ass right in front of him, her best feature truly.

“Yeah, a lot of wine bottle got brok-EN!” Camille shouted as the paddle came down on her ass, sending an arousing jiggle across the reddening flesh. “S-Sorry... I cut my finger on one of the pieces. I just thought I'd let you know that I won't be home tonight, no I'll sleep in the servants quarters. Yes, I... I love you too.” Camille said, her voice cracking as he reared back. “I'll sEEeee you tomorrow, goodbye.” she said quickly, making Shiro laugh as he ended the call.

"There we go! And like that, you have here all night... and all tomorrow since she has work tomorrow morning. Now, I don't want to hinder your creativity by guiding you through every step... and I'm horny. So I'm taking Willow, and I'm going to fuck her like a one lien whore on her office desk." Shiro said bluntly, making his eyes widen as he glanced at his mother, taking in the clear pleasure on her face. "Now, I will say this... if you want her to be more enthusiastic about pleasuring you... make the alternative far worse. Good luck, Lil Bro... I'm sure you can handle Camille here. Oh, and remember to take pictures to show her husband if she starts to waver in her obedience." Shiro said, giving him a wave as he walked away, Willow... crawling on all fours behind him, her head held high.

As they left, he turned back to the restrained thief in front of him, scowling. "M-Master Whitley? We can... we can have sex now, I-I'll suck you off as well... you always like that?" Camille offered weakly as he paused, remembering Shiro's words, jumping slightly as his scroll vibrated.

Opening it up, his eyes furrowed in confusion at the new app installed on his home screen... a smirking face with two familiar blue eyes staring at him.

_'Just a gift, Lil Bro. Use it subtlety, it's more powerful when people don't know it exists.'_

  
Clicking onto it, his smile grew as it opened to a police report, with the name Coal Adams on it. It took him only a couple seconds to realise what it meant.

“We will have sex, and you will be sucking me off... with a lot more enthusiasm than the half-hearted attempts you usually do. Your opinion doesn't matter, not unless you want your precious Coal to find himself sharing a cell with a psychopath.” Whitley said calmly, feeling more in control than ever before as she whimpered. “But first... were you not told to stay silent? I do believe you require some... punishment.”

**\- Shiro -**

It's so cute watching him try.

Honestly, I've always wanted a Mini-Me, and Whitley has already taken the first steps, so I think me and him could get along great.

I had considered genderbending him and getting another sister for the Schnee Collection, but really? He'd just look like a younger Willow or Weiss, and I could age them down easily enough.

And his maid was just so... plain? She wasn't ugly, but would I prefer to fuck a plain maid, or would I prefer to defile Jacques Schnee's desk and memory by fucking his beautiful wife on top of it?  
  
“F-Fuck! Harder, ruin me... break this fucking desk!”

I didn't have to think about it too hard.

  
So, I decided to test Whitley. If he passes, then I will let him keep his maid and his manhood (small though it may be), and if he fails? Well, I might let him keep his manhood anyway, just not his anal virginity.

And as for his maid? I don't know, I'll have her killed off for stealing from mom or something. What's hers is mine, and what's mine isn't being fucking stolen.

**\- Next Day -**

Sitting in the bullhead, I ignore the staring of Harriet, who definitely knows I fucked my mother last night.

She's always lurking around to protect me, and I don't see why I should hide what I am doing. The more she sees, the less she looks after all.

Except, of course... when I should. In which case I just have her follow around a hard-light hologram (with a scent emitter) for a while.

Best Hunters in Atlas... that's the Special Operatives. Fucking idiots.

Focusing instead on what babe has sent me, I start the video with... some caution. It's not that I don't trust Neo, but an unmarked video from her could be her naked, her and another girl naked, someone being tortured to death, porn of a horse Faunus woman and an actual horse, just her looking smugly at the camera, videos of Jaune being used as a punching- being trained.

As it starts, I frown at the sight of a reporter. Last time she sent me a news report, it was to make sure I knew she was responsible for the murders it was reporting on.

_'In a rather peculiar turn of events, nefarious criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick has been seen standing outside the Mistralian Police Station, loudly laughing and making rude gestures at the police officers. Reports claim that he was recently pardoned for classified reasons, but one has to wonder who seriously he is taking his second chance. Roman had this to say. “Hahahahahaha, I'm untouchable! *BEEP* all of you!" Back to you, Lisa.'_

_'The Dumbass is enjoying retirement, gonna take a flight over to Mistral to steal his hat and cane, the old man doesn't need them any more, I'll leave him a walking stick. The club is fine, twins have it handled. Tsundere Twin says come back and fuck her soon, well not those exact words but it's what she meant, Other Twin wants to ride the Shiro express soon. Jinx and Jinx blew up the garage trying to make a tank, but it was protected enough that no-one heard. Training a new pet, surprise for when you get back. Love you Neo xxx' _

Aww...

She's so sweet. Really, people misunderstand Neo, she really is a sweetheart when she's happy, and keeping her happy isn't even that hard.

Sending her a reply, I lean back and close my eyes. Fucking Bullheads are so slow. My suit (which is currently being fabricated in my secret lab) will be so much faster...

Not to mention, fucking teleportation. Why are we moving around in these hunks of junk?

Ugh. Barbarians.

**\- Soon -**

I am a genius, that is unmistakable.

No one can argue that fact, no matter what their opinions on my personality or actions, from my most loyal followers to my worst enemies, none can deny my intelligence.

“A security breach?” I ask, masking my true emotions easily with the little help of my implants.

“Indeed, General Ironwood's Scroll was breached, and he requested that I start checking all the Atlesian systems, and unfortunately... most of them are being accessed by someone who certainly shouldn't have access to them. We've known Talon had a hacker for a while, but we have been underestimating them dearly.” Pietro warns as he looks over the computer screen.

Sombra's handiwork. She's good, but it's not surprising she got caught eventually. She gets arrogant and makes moves that are simply too noticeable.

“And this?” I ask, gesturing to the still form of Penny on the bed.

"The breach made me paranoid, so I started checking everything... and someone has added some extra code into her programming. It is lying dormant at the moment, but at any moment the hacker could activate it and turn Penny into a mindless slave." Pietro growls with a deep scowl.

But me? I got caught?  
  
It's- It's fine. I covered my tracks, there is nothing in there that could lead him back to me.

"A sleeper agent then? Maybe an assassin? Penny has access to you and General Ironwood after all." I point out, making him nod after a moment.

“James would let his guard down around her, and I certainly couldn't fight her off.” Pietro admitted.

Pietro... is a greater genius than I realised. I'd assumed he was simply a dumber, more restricted me... but now? He just might be able to match my mind with his own.

I might not be the smartest person in Remnant.

And that is utterly unacceptable.

Time to get to work fixing that.

Even as he speaks, my mind gets to work making a plan. I've made some new friends after all, why not put them to good use?

**Have you ever even heard of subtlety? **

Oh, Shut up.

"Can you check over the code for the Knights Network, we need to make sure that the Atlesian military isn't in danger of being taken over... and I need to focus on this." Pietro asks, giving Penny's unmoving body a worried glance.

“...of course.” I say, giving him a pat on the back.

Why wouldn't I accept his last request, after all?

**\- Doomfist -**

Sitting in his office, he stared at his ringing scroll with a slight frown. He gave his number to few, and those who had it knew to wait for him to call them.

After a moment passed, he answered it calmly.

"About time, Akande. And here I thought you were planning on sending me to voice mail." An angry voice said immediately, making his eyebrow raise in amusement. Young, Arrogant, Impatient. There were very few willing to speak to him so bluntly. Even fewer who would call him by his first name.

“Shiro Eis, I won't bother asking how you got my number.” Akande replied easily, Sombra pulled something similar when she first joined. It was probably a hacker thing, a need to show off that the two arrogant hackers shared. “I take it this isn't a personal call?”

"No, it isn't. I'm in a bad mood, so I'll skip right to the point. Talon is on the downfall." Shiro said confidently, making his eyes narrow, his grip on his scroll becoming just a bit tighter. "You've suffered defeat after defeat, all your attempts to plunge the world into a new conflict have failed. Atlas is too strong, and it's protection of Vale and Mistral have kept them safe and lazy. Vacuo has grown just as strong as Atlas as well... and Swain isn't going to keep funding you with your repeated failure to weaken Atlas like he wanted." Shiro explained, making him pause, before he leaned back with a growing smile.

His connection to Vacou was something he had kept hidden from almost all of his organisation.

Shiro was proving to be very... interesting. He couldn't refute anything the young genius was saying, but how many would all but call him a failure, even over the phone.

“And you accepted our offer to join regardless.” Akande pointed out.

  
“I don't join losing sides, and your group has potential. Chaos is... opportunity, and while I don't care about helping the people of Remnant grow stronger like you do, I can certainly profit from your success. But to do that... I need you to actually succeed first.” Shiro said imperiously. “Which is where I come in. Tell me, Akande... how would you like to start a war?”

“...I'm listening.” Akande said, sitting up straighter.

As the youth spoke, he felt his own smile growing wider.

**\- Shiro -**

Having set into motion events that will result in countless deaths, I smile to myself and set off for my next task.

I did find Sombra's backdoor into the Atlesian machine armies, and I neutralised them (sending her a mocking message apologising). So I'm... taking a break, and after a brief chat with Moira over lunch, I decided to find my new target.

I have time to kill while my drones deliver some... additional aid to Talon, then for Talon to actually put them to good use, and I need an alibi for when it all goes down.

Of course, my helpful assistant Harriet is going to be the one to report that I haven't done anything suspicious, how could I? She's not taken her eyes off me all day. It's ironic that Ironwood's attempts to keep an eye on me (in the name of my safety of course) have backfired so hilariously.   
  
He's given me an alibi for anything I do, as Harriet just isn't smart enough to realise that she's missing so much. I can make scroll calls in my head with a thought after all.

I should consider making an android of myself, for the future. But I have other machines I want to make first, they take priority for now.

Heading into the lab without bothering to knock, I smirk as the woman inside doesn't even look up from her work.

“Not happy to see me, Satya?” I ask as I move behind her, looking at the miniature teleporter she is tinkering with, the beautiful caramel skinned girl not even glancing back at me.

“Shiro. I was pleased to hear that you survived your kidnapping unscathed, I would have been displeased for a prime potential source of genetic material to have passed away.” Satya replied evenly.

“That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” I say wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder.

Well, actually the sweetest thing anyone ever said... well, not said, wrote, was from Neo. Her exact words were 'You look so sexy covered in blood... why aren't you inside me yet?' She's such a romantic.

I think it was her blood... might have been mine. Could have been someone else's, our games get carried away sometimes.

“Hm.” Satya said, uninterested in conversing even as my hands started to wander, moving up to cup her covered breasts.

“Anyway, I was thinking more about your offer... and I've come to a conclusion.” I admit, finally getting her attention.

“Oh?” Satya asks calmly, looking back at me as I gently grope her breasts with a smile, looking into her blank face.

“I realised that you were right. I'm a genius, you're a genius, really we'd be doing the next generation a grave insult if we didn't make sure our children were a part of it.” I say, finally getting a reaction as a satisfied smile grows on her face.

“Excellent, I am glad you saw the benefits an arrangement between us could bring.” Satya says calmly. “Do you have any demands or requirements?”

“Firstly, I'm a manwhore. I fuck around, a lot. I'm also the jealous type, which makes me a hypocrite but I don't care.” I say easily.

“You are too lustful anyway, having mistresses and other sources of relief will be to both our benefit.” Satya says, her lips quirking slightly. “I have no interest in romance, dalliances or the pleasures of the flesh, I have no problems remained loyal.” she agrees.

“Wonderful, I do love that logical outlook you have on life.” I admit as I slide a hand down her back, pulling her dress up higher and higher.

It's not that she doesn't know, she blatantly glances down at where I am slowly exposing her long light brown legs before she looks back up at me.

“It is the most efficient mindset, I take it you desire sex to seal our agreement?” Satya asks in the same tone she'd ask about the weather with... if she didn't hate small talk.

“Is that a problem?” I ask as I finally pull her blue dress passed her deliciously curvy rump, unsurprisingly covered by a boring pair of sports panties.

The most efficient and logical underwear, I suppose.

"Do you require my active participation, or can I continue with my work? I believe I have worked out your teleportation device, and wish to make a more large scale version for logistical purposes." Satya explains, a hint of excitement in her tone. "Also, I am not in my peak fertile state, so insemination is unlikely. Personally, I would prefer to wait until I am in my late twenties before we begin breeding the next generation of geniuses."

Looking over her device, I have to admit I am impressed. She's right, she had worked it out... more or less. It's far more energy-intensive than mine, and I'm pretty sure it will have a far smaller range, only allowing movement around a single kingdom instead of Remnant-wide, but it should work.

“Hm, well... I'd hate to interrupt your work. Feel free to ignore me, fiancée.” I say with a smile as I slice at her panties with my fingernail... with I may have replaced with an almost identical one that can become as sharp as any sword.

Look, I like to tinker, alright? It was a legitimate test of my nano-machines, since I needed to see if I could control them, and what is a single finger in the name of progress?

It did occur to me afterwards that I didn't actually need to remove my finger, and I could have just removed my fingernail instead, but at that point Neo had taken my finger somewhere, and I was afraid to see what she wanted it for.

So I have a nano-tech finger.

Honestly, it's so useful sometimes I've considered just going for a full hand... or maybe an arm? The Game says that it counts the tech as part of Gamers Body and it did change my race to Cybernetically Enhanced Human (Aura), so there is little problem in replacing my barely useful human parts for superior technology.

Lining myself up with her virginal brown slit, I smirk at her utter lack of reaction, even as the tip of my shaft starts to push against her, spreading her lower lips apart.

Or, lack of reaction isn't the right word... her legs spread slightly and her pussy starts to dampen... but Satya doesn't even look back at me as she goes back to work.

It takes a special kind of girl to care more about her project than her imminent loss of virginity. I think that's why I feel drawn to her. I know other scientists, like Moira, but even amongst them, Satya's mindset is utterly unique.

I love Neo for her smug insanity, Willow for her utter subservience and adoration of me, I like Cinder's pure hunger and ambition, but I need a partner who can understand my more... intellectual side.

Satya is a true intellectual, and convincing someone so focused on order of the benefits of me ruling the world won't be hard when I can prove my words aren't just idle boasting.

Thrusting forwards, I bury myself inside her with a smile, enjoying the quiet gasp that leaves her mouth, even as she ignores me, her mind is focused but her body willing and eager.

Her cunt is as tight as I expected, a girl like Satya has little care for pleasure and masturbating is a waste of her time. I'm the first thing to be inside her, no fingers or toys, and as I start to move, she clenches down on me.

Her body tells far more than her blank expression, the way she quivers slightly as I pump into her wet and willing slit gives away more than she realises, and as I slip my hand beneath her dress, I smirk at the hardness of her pebble-sized nipple.

This is going to be fun...

**\- Harriet -**

Again.

He just didn't fucking stop.

His mother, his older sister, probably his younger sister as well, Specialist Camille and now the weird scientist.

Standing outside the room she sighed to herself in annoyance. He hadn't even bothered trying to close the door properly, a crack giving her a glimpse of the depravity inside.

She was supposed to seduce him. That was her orders.

  
That would be easy, if she even hinted at being interested she'd probably be fucked by the time she got through the sentence, but how the hell was she supposed to separate herself from all the other fuck-buddies and lovers he had?

Camille's mocking smile gnawed at her pride, perhaps even more so than the way she was being whored out by the General. There was a rivalry between the Specialists and the Ace Operatives, as Specialists weren't hunters and saw themselves as better than mere hunters, and the Ace Operatives saw the Specialists as a bunch of arrogant assholes.

The fact that they lost two of their numbers had made many Specialists rather... smug. Not that Winter Schnee, Ironwood's own pet Specialist, did any better against Talon.

Anything Camille could do... she could do better, and the iron bitch had no right to look down on her... so why hadn't she done it yet? Why hadn't Elm?

They weren't trained for this... she was trained to kill Grimm and human threats to Atlas, she didn't have seduction training, and she would have laughed in the face of anyone who suggested she needed it... right before she punched them in the face.

Sighing to herself, she glanced back at the open gap, only seeing Shiro's back.

New question... why did she wish she had a better angle?  
  
Ugh, his perversion was contagious.

**\- Satya (Symmetra) - **

She didn't understand why people loved sex so much.

It was messy, time-consuming, and led to countless problems, and yet people sought it so much they would destroy relationships they had been in for decades for some, and men would trade wealth for the momentary enjoyment of being inside a woman.

Rape she understood even less, why risk losing your entire life for a moment of pleasure? Were they so short-sighted as to prioritise a burst of pleasure over their long term happiness?

She had no interest in it, even as she felt her body go through its natural biological reaction, building pleasure moving her towards her climax, but it was enjoyable? It wasn't unpleasant, even if she disliked the way it distracted her from her work slightly, and the way his thrusts jolted her body forwards, knocking her hands as she tried to assemble her first working model.

Sighing, she stood up fully and pushed him away.

“A moment, please.” Satya said as she pulled her dress off and tossed it aside, her sports bra quickly joining it.

Sitting on the edge of the desk, she spread her legs and stared at him.

“I cannot work with you thrusting into me, it makes it hard to build... I believe the sight of my breasts will speed up your own climax, please- Hmm, please fuck me?” Satya asked, remembering something she heard about dirty talk as he grinned at her.

Shrugging his shirt off, he moved between her spread legs and quickly pushed back into her.

Smirking at her, I captured her lips easily as she tilted her head by 22 degrees to give him easier access, his hands on her breasts, caressing and toying with the soft flesh.

The slightest gasp left her mouth as he sheathed his manhood inside her fully, and a look of smug pride appeared on his face as she rolled her eyes.

How illogical.

Shiro's genius was undeniable, but his hedonistic lifestyle limited his growth, more interested in spending time having fun than actually improving himself. The fact that he was still smarter than her told her that she had made the right choice in picking him as the father of her children.

  
With the proper upbringing, their children could have his intelligence and her mindset, a perfect combination.

The real reason she wanted to wait before they bred was simple, she was certain that he was growing in both intelligence and power. All her observations lead to that conclusion, and as such she wanted to ensure she was impregnated by him at his prime, and she should be able to continue having children through her late twenties and thirties if she kept herself in prime condition.

Spotting the eyes of the specialist whose name she never bothered to learn through the crack in the door, she locked her own with them for a moment, before she turned away.

The eyes vanished quickly, but why would she care if she was seen? Sexual reproduction was simply a part of almost every form of life, and nudity was irrelevant.

“Damn, you're tight.” Shiro growled slightly, his lips moving to her neck.

"Naturally, I was a virgin, and I keep myself in shape." Satya agreed easily, many scientists disregarded the importance of physical conditioning, but by maintaining her condition through exercise and a careful, balanced diet she could extend her life expectancy by close to a decade.

She had written life-extending medication off as something that would come too late for her... but she had done the same for personal teleportation. Perhaps she should suggest to Shiro to turn his genius to biology?

No, not yet. Scientists were prideful, they tended to dislike people trying to direct them. She would wait until further down the line, when they were married before she made any suggestions. Shiro seemed to prideful to willingly grow old regardless, his mind would turn in that direction eventually, and she was only a few years older than him.

She wouldn't be able to nudge him that way anyway, manipulation simply didn't suit her, she was simply too blunt, and it had made her unpopular with her colleagues who tended to dislike having their mistakes made clear.

She cared little, she wouldn't waste her time with niceties.

As her body flooded with pleasure, she let herself moan in time with her climax, it wasn't that she didn't find the sensations unpleasant, sex was enjoyable enough with a talented partner... she would simply rather be working.

The thrill of succeeding in a project was far favourable than the momentary pleasure of orgasming.

Bottoming out inside her once more, she felt him start to twitch inside her, his seed starting to flood her inner channels on its path to her womb.

As he pulled out, she frowned slightly at how disappointing the empty feeling was. She'd have to watch that, she didn't want to grow accustomed to the feeling and waste time seeking pleasure like so many others.

Not that she'd ever have trouble finding it, Shiro would be happy to fill her as regularly as she desired.

But it was a waste of time.

Hopping off the desk, she moved to her equipment and grabbed one of the empty vials as he watched, catching the semen leaking from her slightly parted vagina.

“Research materials?” Shiro asked in amusement as he leaned against her desk with a boyish grin. “Do let me know if you need some more... samples.”

It was no wonder so many failed to recognise the danger he posed to them, he was good at hiding his malicious nature behind the smug and arrogant act, which he hid behind a boyish act.

Most saw through his boyish charm to see the arrogant mocking scientist behind it, but so few saw the cruelty he hid behind that, assuming they had seen everything. People were naïve and arrogant like that. They would find one secret and assume they had learnt all there was to know.

She cared little, he was still her best choice to ensure her children were as intelligent as possible. If General Ironwood was incapable of realising just who he gave access to the very core of Atlas, it wasn't her job to inform him.

"Hm, I likely will require more, but this will suffice for now." Satya said easily, ignoring the not-so-subtle implication.

“Ahh, Satya... you really are fun.” Shiro said with a chuckle.

“Fun is illogical.” Satya replied without looking back at him as she fixed her outfit and got back to work.

**\- Widowmaker -**

Setting up on the rooftop, she loaded her rifle, Widow's Kiss, with the new ammunition supplied their newest recruit, Aura piercing rounds capable of simply bypassing the shield almost every target had. This would change everything, how many Hunters ran around in clothes chosen for fashion because they were so sure of their Aura's protection?

If it did what he claimed, he had just become her favourite member of Talon, not that he had much competition.

  
Doomfist was too obsessed with conflict, Sombra was... Sombra, Reaper kidnapped her and Moira experimented on her and tried to strip her off all emotion. It didn't' work, not completely.

She had emotions, strong ones even.

The burst of pleasure and happiness she felt when her target breathed their last, the thrill of aiming down the sights at an unknowing victim, she felt them all so... intensely.

The reason she hadn't put a bullet through Moira and Reaper's heads was simple, Reaper couldn't be killed so easily, and she would lose her way of getting the thrills that made her feel so very alive.

She could go solo, but she could kill more as Talon's assassin than she could alone.

She was an addict, and each and every kill was her fix.

There were hundreds of cameras around the research facility, and even more robots.

Ugh, machines. There was no joy in ending a piece of technology, she got no more pleasure from it than she would for shooting a scroll.

But she didn't need to fight them, Sombra might be annoying, but between her and Shiro, the machines Atlas was so proud were useless.

As her target left the building, she trembled slightly in anticipation, the old man coming out of the lab in his wheelchair, talking seriously to the General.

She could kill Ironwood right here, and now, it wouldn't even be hard... but Doomfist and Shiro had a plan for him, a plan she neither knew nor cared about.

Aiming her cross-hair on the old man, she waited until the General turned back to him, she wanted him to see this.

As Ironwood turned, she pulled the trigger.

As the bullet reached the old mans fairly weak aura, it flared up as usual... and then simply shattered, the bullet passing through uninterrupted on its path to Pietro, and with a satisfied smile, she watched it pierce his skull, a burst of red coating the head of his wheelchair.

The 'Greatest mind in Atlas' fell from his wheelchair, dead before he even realised he was under attack.

The shocked look on Ironwood's face rapidly switched to horror, and then to pure rage and hatred as he drew his pistol, looking in her direction as he dove for cover, shouting, the Knights charging towards her.

And exactly on time, a pulse of purple light flooded the lab, the robots collapsing like puppets with cut strings, the turrets and cameras disabled. Sombra had done her part and delivered the EMP bomb Shiro had made for her, and now...

Seeing the Bullheads flying down towards the lab, she smiled as the black cloud jumped from one of them, Reapers shotgun blasts reaching her ears as he engaged Ironwood.

He'd 'fail' to assassinate Ironwood, but by then the forces landing would have caused utter chaos... and left a pile of corpses in their wake.

They had been given a list of targets that had to 'survive' but this was the very heart of Atlas, where all their advancements were made... Atlas wouldn't recover from this any time soon.

Not that she cared, and as the few human forces started to move to engage the landing Talon grunts, she opened fire.

She'd take out as many as possible, then fall back for the next phase.

**\- Ironwood -**

He had been a fool.

He'd assumed that with their recent defeats Talon would be laying low and licking their wounds... and they had caught them all off guard. Pietro was dead because he didn't take the threat seriously enough.

He had always known someone was supplying Talon, but he had failed to track their supplier, but the list of suspects was rapidly shortening... the number of organisations able to supply the tech and manpower Talon had access to was a very brief list.

As the shotgun blasts struck his Aura, he scowled and fired back at the masked man, all too aware that there was still a sniper.

“You are going to pay for this Gabriel.” James said coldly, glaring at his opponent as he paused.

“I've already paid, 'General'.” Gabriel Reyes, formerly known as Soldier 24, growled in a raspy voice. “Now it's your turn.”

Not answering, he felt a burst of relief as a wall of ice formed behind Gabriel, blocking the sight of the sniper, Gabriel growling slightly before he sunk into a pool of shadows.

He could see Specialist Schnee fighting a horde of grunts off to the side, giving him a brief nod, worry on her face.

Knowing his former subordinate well enough, he dove forwards, firing backwards as he did, his shots hitting the blackened aura of Gabriel as he reappeared.

“Predictable as ever, Gabriel.” James said calmly, his anger and loss pushed away. “And you wondered why Morrison was put in charge instead of you?”

"And where is the good Commander again?" Gabriel refuted, making him frown slightly.

Aiming again, he opened fire without replying.

**\- Shiro -**

“My orders are to protect you, above all else.” Harriet argued as I sighed, Satya behind me as she looked down at the corpse of the Talon grunt dismissively.

Harriet is hot-tempered, but the moment we were attacked, she crushed the grunts without a second thought.

“I've patched into the Atlesian military comms, my tech is shielded against what they used to shut down the defences. When our systems went down, it set off a silent alarm, but they don't know how bad things are here... and we have twenty minutes before reinforcements arrive. We don't have the forces for this, but if I can get to the security mainframe, I might be able to get everything back online. I've checked some of the Knights, they are undamaged... but disabled. If I can get them back on, we will have a far better chance of surviving this." I argue quickly watching her pause.

“But... my orders-” Harriet starts.

"Didn't anticipate the complete disabling of the Atlesian machine forces. Don't be stupid, Harriet, if they disabled the systems, they definitely disabled the Bullheads, so there's no easy way out of this." I say calmly, watching the indecision on her face. "You can't evacuate me until the systems are back online."

“I... fuck, damn it. Fine.” Harriet says after a moment. “Stay behind me, if anyone more dangerous than these grunts shows up, retreat and I'll hold them off.” Harriet says with a sigh.

“Understood, and I'm not exactly unarmed myself.” I say, reaching into my jacket and pulling out a sleek white pistol. “I figured I should stay armed after my... kidnapping.” I say making her pause.

She wants to tell me to not get involved... but after a moment, she sighs and nods.

“We should move. The grunts mentioned you by name, Shiro. They will be looking for you.” Satya points out as she steps over the corpse.

“Agreed, so if you're ready Harriet?” I ask with a calm tone.

**+10 Affection with Harriet for being calm under pressure. [15/100]**

**+10 Obedience with Harriet for taking command. [35/100]**

Getting a nod, we start moving quickly.

Disabling all the cameras was a bit of a risk, since it has taken away the eyes I usually use, and I didn't want to wait to replace them with my own hidden cameras, but I'm not really in danger.

The Talon grunts have no idea that I'm one of them, but... they are also grunts. If they were smart enough to be a threat, they'd be high ranking enough to know I was part of their organisation.

Which is why Harriet smashes her way through them without even pausing, I don't even have to fire my new gun.

  
As we move towards where the mainframe is, I pause spotting a woman with... Mistralian heritage backed up against a wall, a pair of men in red and black armour aiming their rifles at her.

Aiming quickly, even as Harriet prepares to rush towards them, I open fire and smile at the pleasant sound of the high-powered laser, a pair of bright blue beams bolting forwards and shattering the aura of the men.

It doesn't quite pierce their armour, but it does knock them off guard enough for Harriet to close the distance, her punches making short work of her attackers.

"Doctor Mina Liao, I presume?" I ask as I approach with a kind smile, watching the terror bleed from her, the near-death experience ending. "I wish we could have met in... better circumstances."

“You... Shiro Eis, right?” Mina, one of the best AI specialists in Atlas, says as she catches her breath. “Thank you... but we need to move, I need to get to the mainframe and-”

“That's where we are headed, great minds think alike.” I agree, making her smile slightly despite the fear still in her eyes. “I'm certain I can reactivate the disabled machines if we get there.

  
Given the lab-coat wearing corpses we walked passed, I'm not surprised.

“Then we still have a chance, a slim one.” Mina agrees with a smile.

**\- Ironwood -**

As Reaper once again turned into a shadowy mist, he made a mental reminder to shout at Moira later, and scowled as Reaper escaped from the ice Winter bound him in.

As Reaper reformed, he went to speak... to boast or threaten no doubt, and to everyone's surprise, and James secret amusement, was cut off as the inactive turrets on the walls all opened fire on him and the other Talon forces, the sound of the Gatling turrets making him smile as Reaper was cut apart by the large rounds.

Almost as much as the sound of mechanical boots approaching.

As Reaper reformed once more, James could see the indecision and rage behind the mask.

"You've failed, Gabriel." James said, staring him down, making him cackle.

"I might not have been able to kill you... but today was far from a failure." Gabriel laughed, their attention pulled away as the ice wall exploded, a large figure bursting through it with an equally large shield.

“Braum is here!” the bald man cheered, his moustache twitching as the rest of his team joined them.

"Ugh." Reaper groaned, fading to a black mist again as he flew up into the air as the white-haired archer behind Braum opened fire at him, her icy arrows passing through his form.

He didn't bother giving chase, he'd talk to Moira about finding a way to contain Gabriel later, assuming she was even still alive.

A barbaric shirtless man charged past Braum, his blade ready as he engaged the Talon forces who couldn't just turn into fucking mist, and joining him was a woman riding a... giant boar. Hunters could be so strange.

Watching the forces of Talon rout, he gave the order for Braum to head into the lab and save as many of their scientists as possible, and with the battle over, his calm state of mind faded, replaced with wrath and hatred.

Pietro had been a close friend... and he wouldn't be the only fatality today.

Someone was going to pay dearly for this.

**\- Swain -**

“They retreated... into Vacuo?” Swain asked, sitting behind his desk as she smirked at him. “Does Doomfist expect us to protect him?”  
  
“We both know that isn't true... he's slipped his leash.” LeBlanc said, amusement in her tone. “We have days at the most before Ironwood finds evidence of us funding Talon, and assumes we ordered this.”

Doomfist wanted a war... and Swain had underestimated him.

“So it's war then?” Swain said calmly as he stood up, moving to the window with a slight frown.

“It is. Ironwood is out for blood.” LeBlanc agreed, still sounding amused.

"I wanted a few more years to prepare before I tried to conquer Atlas, Mistral would have been the ideal first target due to it's proximity to Atlas, and it's weakness." Swain said with a frown.

Atlas and Vacuo weren't close, and Atlas could use Vale as a staging ground for their attack on Vacuo.

Moving his cloak aside, he looked down at the black left hand with a frown. This new development would likely please his... mistress, but it was inconvenient for him.

“And you knew nothing of Doomfist's plan?” Swain asked the hooded woman, watching her smirk.

“Would I lie to you?” LeBlanc asked, making him smirk slightly.

  
They both knew the answer to that question.

**\- Bonus Scene – Subject... What? - Set before the attack - **

“I certainly can see the appeal of this project, getting Aura-awakened beasts to fight alongside the Huntsman would help out a lot.” Shiro admitted, looking over the research wing in approval. “But what about that cell? Why is it empty?” Shiro asked, gesturing to the only empty cell as part of his full tour of the Atlesian facilities.

"Ahh... Subject 81880, he was... it was... let's just say that experiment ended in failure. Unfortunately, that subject, an aura-awakened ape, escaped containment near the beginning of the program." his guide, Moira admitted.

"...did you ever consider cleaning its cage? I would my want to live in such a filthy cage either?" Shiro asked, looking over the empty cell caked in dirt. "How did that much dirt end up in its cell anyway?"

"That... that's not dirt." She admitted with a mildly uncomfortable look.

“...I see. And why hasn’t it been cleaned yet?” Shiro asked calmly, taking a step back from the cage, acutely aware of his incredibly expensive clothing... his increasingly expensive white clothing.

“...they did have it cleaned. It just comes back no matter how hard you clean it. We think it might have been his semblance.” Moira admitted, her lips twitching.

“...so somewhere out there, there is a monkey capable of defecating so hard it never comes clean?” Shiro asked with a blank stare. “...remind how Atlas ended up the most advanced kingdom again, please.”

  
“It says more for the incompetence of the other kingdoms than it says about Atlas.” Moira agreed easily. “I wish I could say that 81880 is the dumbest thing Atlas have made... but it really isn't.”

**Authors Note: Shiro doesn't take being beaten well, and is it really a surprise that his plan to fix his problem involves a Remnant-wide War?**

**As I mentioned in the last AN, I'm back at work. I don't have a day off for... let's just say a while, and I'm doing almost double my usual hours. My feet are eternally killing me, and I haven't had the time to write, and when I finish work, I'm too tired to write. Yay. **

**Which is why the chapter is late. Will the next chapter be late? Honestly, fucking probably. I have no idea when things are going to go back to normal, or whatever passes as normal. Needless to say, things are going to be... sporadic for a while.**

**Anyway, now that SA is on its feet, I'm changing the upload schedule. Now, it will go two chapters of SA, two chapters of this, two of Conquest and then back to SA. All the stories will be getting the same amount of love. **

**Next Update: A Gamers New Game+ Ch26**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9**

**Pat reon Link: Pat reon .com/TheDarkWolfShiro**


	27. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 26: Aftermath**

Starting a war may seem like a bit of an overreaction... but I do have my reasons beyond pure spite.

Firstly, Pietro proved himself a legitimate threat.

I didn't realise he could detect my code, I thought it was better hidden than that... but if he could, it wouldn't have taken him long to work out who wrote it.

You see, my coding language is different than pretty much everyone else's in Remnant. I made it, and I'm the only person who can use it. There are two coding languages in Remnant, the one everyone else uses and the one I made. It means that if Pietro compared any of my programming to the virus in Penny... he would easily be able to spot the similarities and then I'd be in trouble.

Thankfully, I've made sure to keep my programming away from his eyes, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't get his hand on some eventually... he wasn't supposed to ever see the virus, I'd hidden it very well...

So he had to die. He knew too much and posed too much of a threat.

Two, Vacuo and Atlas are too strong. For my plans of world conquest to work, I need to weaken them enough for them to want my rule, to give up their freedoms for more comfort like Vale is slowly doing.

Vacuo is a hardass military dictatorship now that Swain is in charge, it'd be impossible for a foreign company to move in, and any gangs would be crushed ruthlessly. Atlas is rich, powerful, and while they wanted me... they didn't really 'need' me.

Well... Atlas needs me now. I'm one of the few survivors and one of only two of Atlas's best programmers that survived the attack, Doctor Liao being the other one. The need for me has skyrocketed.

“Almost everyone... the survivors are barely in the double digits.” Winter reports as Ironwood clenches his fists in the post-battle meeting.

Moira, Symmetra and Mina Liao are the only survivors I recognise. Winter, Camille the Ace Ops and the team that came to help are here as well.

“This... is a catastrophe. The advancement of Atlas has been delayed by... years, and we have far too many enemies willing to take advantage of this perceived weakness.” Ironwood says seriously. “Braum, take team BAST and meet up with Specialist Caitlyn and her trainee, Vi who are returning from Vale. I want Talon tracked down and exterminated for this, but only after we find out who funded this attack.” Ironwood orders, getting a solemn nod from the larger man.

  
“It will be done. They will not escape justice.” Braum agrees.

"As for the scientists... each of you will be given a guard while a new facility is constructed. Miss Vaswani, I will be contacting the Vishkar Corporation shortly to help build it, and I will call for you all when it is ready. This will not happen again." Ironwood swears, Satya giving him a cool nod. "Now, I need to speak with Mr Eis in private, everyone else may leave, get some R&R. Yes, that means you as well Winter."

Waiting a moment, I lean back in my chair and watch everyone leave.

The only truly skilled scientists that are left after the attack are me, Moira (a Talon spy), Satya (my future wife) and Mina Liao... who I have plans for. The rest are nobodies.

“You are remarkably calm about all this.” James points out after a moment.

“Crying or moaning is for cowards and weaklings. I survived, a lot of people on both sides didn't. No need to get over emotional about it.” I say with a shrug after a moment.

  
“I see. The weapon that disabled our defences, what can you tell me about it?” Ironwood asks, even as I smile internally.

"It sent a pulse through all the tech in the facility, originating from deep in the lab, so it was already planted there before the attack. The pulse... turned everything off, for lack of a better word. It didn't really do any damage, it simply disabled everything." I explain.

“How much do I need to worry about it, and can you prevent it from happening again?” Ironwood asks, professional and calm even as his Kingdom approaches the brink of war.

"Here, I could just turn it back on by rebooting the security mainframe, it was a bit of trouble, but all the defences came back on immediately... do you know where most of your mainframes are located?" I ask, watching him pause in thought before his eyes shoot open.

“On our Airships.” Ironwood says gravely as I nod.

“They do this little trick on your Airships? It'll fall from the sky and once it crashes and burns, all the androids you have linked to it? They'll need to be linked to another one, individually. So yes, you need to be very worried since this is a weapon that was designed to deal with Atlas and it's androids. As for fixing it? All my tech survived because I build dozens of layers of back-up, defences, and countermeasures into it at their creation. I'd have to individually take apart each android and rebuild them with more defences which could take months, years even given the size of the Atlesian Military. Right now? I'd keep all your androids on the defensive, and not send out any of your airships. Any ship you send out is going to be blown out of the sky, because off the top of my head I can think off at least five ways to weaponise that same energy pulse to work at range as an anti-air weapon.” I point out, watching him flinch ever so slightly.

  
“Atlas cannot be seen as weak, and we cannot just ignore these attacks.” James says, more to himself than anyone else.

“But you have time, while the big guy tracks down the mastermind.” I point out as he sighs, glancing at his scroll.

“Hm, wait a moment please. We are about to have company.” Ironwood says with an irritated sigh.

Accessing the cameras with my implant, I quickly skim through them and find our guests.

I'm going to take a wild guess that it is the well-dressed woman storming through the base as if she owns it, a scowl on her face and a pair of black-uniformed soldiers by her side. There's also a... large woman with bright pink hair and more muscles than most of the men I've seen.

And I though Elm was big.

It takes me less than a second to find out who she is, thankfully I already had... quite a few files on her courtesy of Sombra.

Councillor Katya Volskaya, one of the five (four since Ironwood has two seats) councillors in Atlas and the CEO of Volskaya Industries. The file on her is... extensive.

One seat is currently empty, due to an assassination (it wasn't even me this time), though it was reported as a natural death due to age to stop panic from rising. Widowmaker did it, but it was never linked to Talon.

Hmm... a free seat? Sending a quick message to mother, I go back to reading her file.

Single mother after her husband died several years ago to a white fang attack, due to her companies harsh work conditions and poor pay for Faunus workers, something that isn't illegal in Atlas. Her factories have probably killed more Faunus than the Schnee Mines. After her husband's death, she took over as CEO of his company and within two years had taken the seat of Councillor as well.

Naturally, she's abused her position for her companies profit, trying to make sure all the military contracts go to her. It hasn't made her popular, but it has made her rich and powerful.

The only contract she couldn't get her hands on was to produce the Atlesian androids, the same ones that she has spent years decreeing as weak and unreliable...

The same ones that have just utterly failed to actually protect us. Whoops.

My bad.

Which certainly explains why Ironwood looks so... irritated, even I can see where this meeting is going. I think I've made his life a bit more complicated.

Well, even more complicated than starting a war.

Eh, sacrifices have to be made for my profit and enjoyment. Sorry, not Sorry, Jimmy.

Given the way she walks through the base as if she owns the place, I'm not exactly surprised when she just lets herself into Ironwood's office, her guards staying outside except for the big pink lady.

  
“Councillor Volskaya, an... unexpected pleasure.” Ironwood says calmly, the slight narrowing of his eyes and the way his hand grips the arm of his chair giving away his annoyance.

  
“Save the niceties, General. For years I have warned you that mechanical forces are no match for a real army, and for years you have ignored me. Now the price of your lack of foresight has finally been revealed.” Katya says coldly, staring him down.

Not friends then?

“I'm sure Volskaya Industries falling stock has nothing to do with your insistence that we move from a mechanical force.” Ironwood says back with a scowl, not even bothering to play nice now that he has been called out.

As interesting as the fact that two of the councillors clearly dislike each other is... their squabbling quickly grows tiresome as I am forced to sit down and listen to two of the leaders of the strongest Kingdom squabble like children.

And I'm not even sabotaging their relationship.

It's nice to know my unknowing opponents are idiots.

“Councillor Hill has come around to my point of view, and while the fifth seat is unfilled, you have had your way with Atlas for too long, your arrogance and pride in your machine army has cost us too much.” Katya continues, Ironwood rising slightly before he takes a breath and sits back down.

"And what exactly do you suggest we do, with war approaching?" Ironwood asked, making her smirk.

"I have a large enough military force, a proper one made up of loyal and trained soldiers, not Huntsmen and Huntresses doing whatever they please, or your scrap soldiers." Katya said, making Ironwood slam his hand down on the desk.

“You built a private military force?! I am the General of Atlas, Military matters fall under my jurisdiction, not yours. You overstep your boundaries, Volskaya.” Ironwood growled. “Where did you even get the manpower?”

“Irrelevant, and I would not have had to take such measures if you ever listen to the other councillors.” Katya waved off as I get to work digging through her files.

Her 'mercenaries' are prisoners with life sentences who she has had taken from their cells, faked their deaths, and then Moira helped ensure their loyalty with an altered version of what she did to Widowmaker.

...She has no idea she let a Talon agent work on her soldiers.

“What I need, is to equip them.” Katya said, her eyes flickering over to me.

“No. I need him working on preparing our android forces.” Ironwood says immediately.

“Have Liao do that, she and Pietro designed them after all. Or get Watts to crawl out of whatever hole he is hiding in.” Katya says calmly.

Ah, right, Arthur Watts. He wasn't at the lab when we were attacked. I'd say that is suspicious since I was planning on having him killed, but he's been holed up in his smaller private lab since I first arrived.

He hasn't connected to the net once, nor made any calls or sent any messages.

“Perhaps there's a way for everyone to get what they want.” I say calmly, making them both jump slightly, breaking their staring contest as they remember that I actually exist.

Or that I'm not one of their obedient scientists willing to sit around and wait for them to argue forever.

“I can run up the blueprints for Doctor Liao to upgrade the mainframes to resist the disabling pulse, which is the most important thing we need to work on first, then the airships. While she manages the upgrading of the mainframes and adapts my tech for the airships, I can work on gear for Councillor Volskaya.” I offer with an easy smile, making Katya's scowl lessen slightly, growing smug as she turns to Ironwood challengingly.

“...remain available for Doctor Liao if she requires your assistance.” Ironwood orders after a moment, ignoring Katya completely.

Part of my wants to tell him to stick his order up his ass, but that wouldn't do for the act I am going for.

Plus... I'm still trying to decide if Ironwood is surviving this war. I need him alive for now otherwise Vacuo would roll over Atlas, but once the war is coming to a close (a devastating and costly draw, naturally), I might not need him or Swain any more.

So when I make my decision, I'll remember that he thought he could order me around.

"Excellent, it's nice to see you can see reason." Katya says with a smug smile, rubbing it in as she turns to me. "Shiro Eis? Councillor Hill has mentioned you, as has Lady Schnee... in great detail. Why don't we leave the General to his work." she says, making me glance at Ironwood.

I can see the hesitation before he gives me a micro-nod, barely noticeable. Let him think he is still in charge, that he is in control.

“I'll have the designs drawn up and sent to Doctor Liao before I go to bed tonight.” I say easily as I rise from my chair, stretching slightly.

I've been lounging in it for ages.

“Shall we?” I ask Katya with a smile.

“Of course, I've been wanting to meet you for a while.” Katya says, completely ignoring Ironwood. “Why don't you lead us to your lab? I assume it has been cleaned up?”

"Hm, I do think they got rid of the grunt corpses outside it." I say, scratching my chin.

Some grunts tried getting into my lab, but it didn't exactly... end well.

“You are calm about your brush with death.” the big woman says, staring me down with narrowed eyes.

  
“What brush with death?” I say with a smirk, tapping my waist as a small white shield forms around me. “After my kidnapping, I decided to make sure I wouldn't be caught off guard again.” I explain easily.

“You have a personal shield?” she asked, reaching forwards and flicking the solid shield. “You were never in any danger, were you?”

"It's just a prototype, but the weapons that the terrorists had weren't powerful enough to pierce it. I want to improve the power source later, but it will do for now. I pretty sure I could deflect at least a single of the sniper rounds with it at the moment, enough for me to get into cover and I'd still have my aura available." I admit. "It activates in reaction to anything approaching me above a certain speed, or on my command."

  
“Can you mass produce them?” Katya asks, staring down at the tiny device clipped to my belt.

"I have a dozen versions scattered around my lab, most of them took me ten minutes to build." I say easily. "Once it's ready, I can program an assembly line to automate the whole thing, could probably make hundreds every day if I needed to."

All of which would have a kill-switch built-in... but let's not mention that, huh?

Reaching my lab, I pause as I look at the blood stains on the wall opposite my door.

“Ugh, is it so hard to clean up a bit of a mess?” I say to myself as I open the door, everything as I left it. “If you'll give me a second.” I say moving over to a pod.

Hitting the keyboard, I activate the android inside it with a sigh.

I hate working with people watching because I have to do this shit manually. I could have done it with a thought if I didn't have an audience.

It still only takes me a matter of seconds, but it's seconds wasted.

"Kara, clean up the mess outside." I order as the brown-haired android steps out of the pod, dressed in a neat white and black uniform with the letter AX400 on it. The only part of her that gives away her inhuman nature is the little blue circle on the left side of her head, occasionally flashing as my orders register. "I have white shoes, and they cost more than most cars."

“Of course, Master.” Kara says with a bow. “I'll start right away.”

Of course, she doesn't have trouble cleaning up blood, I programmed her.

Kara... is the soon to be publicly available model of my sex bots, only she's not a 'sex bot' because that is something only a degenerate would buy... she's a domestic assistant.

She cooks, she cleans, she drives, she'll babysit your kids, and yes... she fucks like a pornstar (if you buy the additional features). Her appearance is customisable... if you order a custom bot.

Also comes in a male version, or both if that is what you are into.

  
Basically, everything costs extra... because I have the monopoly on domestic androids and no one can break it (on account of the fact that I'd have them killed if they even tried).

“Sorry about that, I could have sworn Ironwood had someone clean up around here.” I say easily, resting against the desk, watching them stare at the happily cleaning android. “Don't mind Kara, she's another prototype, an android made for domestic duties. She's only dangerous to stubborn stains.”

“I was under the impression you worked mostly on military assignments, and Ironwood's... secret project.” Katya says calmly, slightly disdain in her gaze as she glances over at Kara.

“Kara is a personal project, and I work better with multiple projects to keep me amused.” I say calmly.

“And you named it?” the big la-

Dragging up her file, I save it quickly.

“And you named it?” Aleksandra Zaryanova said, staring me down.

“Kara is easier to say that Model AX400 Number-0001.” I counter, getting a nod from her after a moment. “Anyway, you wanted to equip your men, right? What did you have in mind?”

“Very well... onto the matter at hand. Are you aware of Volskaya Industries-” Katya starts.

“Primarily produces military hardware, weapons, armour, vehicles, however when Atlas moved over to a more mechanised military, Ironwood made sure that the Atlesian Knights, Paladins and Airships would be produced by Atlas itself, cancelling the old contract with Volskaya Industries... which almost bankrupted it. Your most recent project was attempting to make powered armour to replace the Android soldiers because you don't trust AI to defend Atlas... and because Volskaya is bleeding Lien. You want me to make you powered battle suits so you can use this war to prove that a human military is superior... and to save your company from its impending bankruptcy, and by extension your position.” I interrupt casually. “I do my research.” I say after an awkward moment of silence as Katya and Aleksandra both stare me down with a shocked stare.

"That you do, Mr Eis... that you do. Any other private information you care to reveal?" Katya asks, a mixture of irritation tinged with grudging respect.

“You bribed Robyn Hill to side with you against Ironwood by taking a contract to produce new generators, public transports and some other necessities for Mantle even though it will cost you a small fortune to do so... a small fortune that you don't have, it's a gamble that could cost you your company if your plan to change the Atlesian military fails... wait, no... you've made preparations in case it goes wrong.” I say, staring her down with a slight frown. “Who has enough Lien to... Ahh, I see. You've made a deal with Mother, a safety net to save your company and position in the worst case scenario. Not sure what you are paying with, but I can just ask her if I need to.” I say, leaning back with a small smile.

“How did you-” Aleksandra starts, staring at me with furrowed brows, Katya gaping at me.

"It's just... a bit of deductive reasoning. What you want to make was easy to guess, one only has to look at the people you've hired to work our what you are attempting... even if there wasn't that leaked video of your failed model, the one that killed the pilot. You hired a lot of the people who worked on the Atlesian Paladins away from Ironwood, but without the real brains behind their creation, Pietro and Mina, you still failed. As for Robyn? Robyn Hill wouldn't act against Ironwood unless it benefited Mantle, and Mantle is practically falling apart. You have the resources to produce what her people need, even if you don't have the Lien, but you aren't a gambler, Mrs Volskaya, and you wouldn't risk everything on one saving throw... so you'd have to find a safety net. Volskaya Industries is a massive company, even with it's fading star, so there are less than ten people in Remnant that could afford to save you, from there it was just a bit of detective work to narrow it down." I say with a shrug, watching her start to smirk.

I'm not even lying, most of it I worked out myself and then double checked through my implant.

  
“Willow had a lot to say about you, but I doubted her boasts about your genius.” Katya says, giving me a respectful nod.

“I'm proud of two things, my genius and my sexual prowess, and I don't lie about either, and I'm always happy to prove my words.” I say casually, Katya giving me a deadpan stare even as Aleksandra laughs slightly. “You want power armour? Well, you certainly came to the right person... the only real question is, why should I spend my time working on saving your company when I have a dozen other projects I could be working on?” I ask casually, even as Aleksandra narrows her eyes at my disrespect. “I don't work for Atlas, I'm, at best, an independent contractor... so, why are you and your problems worth my time?”

**\- Ashe -**

Prison life was... uncomfortable. More so than usual, and she knew a little bit about what prison life was usually like.

It was deliberate of course, an act of spite and punishment from the Schnee Family, for daring to attack them, and it had been made clear that she was a single phone call from having her unpleasant prison life become literal hell.

  
The only thing that had stopped her from being gang-raped so far was the guards, the guards who had admitted that the Schnee's had them on payroll and they might just... disappear for a time sooner or later.

She'd turned down Shiro Eis's... kind offer to free her from her prison, too proud to become a slave in all but name, she convinced herself that she could find a way out of this... or negotiate and get a better deal from the smirking teenager.

Instead, he ended the call without giving her a chance to try and negotiate, simply telling her that they could talk about this more after she'd come to realise her position better. That there would be unforeseen consequences for declining his generosity.

It’s taken less than an hour before the consequences for refusing Shiro’s offer became clear.

Mere minutes after the call ended, her cell door opened and she was grabbed and bagged by a trio of armed guards, ripped from her bed, handcuffed with a bag pulled over her head as they dragged her away.

She'd struggled, but after a quick pinprick to her neck, her struggle died down, her body growing lethargic as it stopped obeying her commands.

No matter how she raged in her mind, it couldn't get through to her limp body as she was tossed over someone's shoulder, she could tell they were speaking, but the voices were muffled, distant, and she could make our nothing.

She was vaguely aware of what was happening to her, focusing her mind she made out the sounds of an engine after she was thrown down on hard metal, a transport?

She didn't know how long they travelled for, her consciousness fading in and out as they moved, it felt like hours, but really it could have been minutes at the most before she was picked up again, tossed down onto... wet grass?

More illegible words, before she was picked up again, this time by a far colder, harder pair of hands... metal?

She might not be able to see, but she could certainly feel, and as her arms were yanked above her head she tried once more to struggle, kicking her legs out at the unseen figure binding her arms to something above her.

Her foot connected, striking at the leg of the figure, but she didn’t need to hear his chuckle to know how weak it had been.

As she went to try again, she froze feeling cold, sharp metal pressed against her skin, digging into her soft flesh just enough to draw a slither of blood.

More words, mocking and threatening as his blade went to her prison jumpsuit, cutting it up the middle, yanking it down past her shoulders as she felt the icy cold air strike her bare skin.

With her arms bound, he had to work a bit to strip her naked, but with a blade touching her skin, her struggle faded entirely, not willing to risk cutting herself as he shredded her jumpsuit leaving her in nothing but the bag over her head.

Why... why was it so fucking cold? It felt like she was in an Atlesian winter night, with nothing to cover her from the biting cold.

Undoing the strings on the bag, he reached under it, his hands caressing her face as he placed a much smaller silk blindfold over her eyes, pulling the bag off.

As another needle was stabbed into her bare skin, just over her exposed left breast, she shuddered at the unnatural feeling of something rushing through her veins, thrashing the in her bindings.

“Calm down, it was just a purging agent to get rid of the drugs I had them use to make transporting you easier.” A far too familiar voice said, mocking amusement in his tone.

“Schnee.” Ashe growled, her senses returning as she glared in the general direction of the voice.

"Eis, actually. Speaking of Ice... how are you enjoying the temperature, Miss Caledonia?" Shiro said with a chuckle in his tone, a soft hand reaching up and gripping her breast, his fingers almost painfully hot. "Quite the role reversal is it not? I have to say the tied-up look suits you much better... but then, there's a slight difference between this little situation and the time I spent in your hands. Can you guess what it is?"

“I'm naked, obviously.” Ashe growled, shaking her chest to get away from his groping fingers.

"Nope." Shiro replied, popping the P as obnoxiously as possible. "Well, yes... but that's not the important part. When you had me, you needed me alive and unharmed if you wanted to get your payout... or survive the consequences. Me? I don't need you at all." Shiro growled slightly, an unseen hand backhanding her across the face as she yelped in pain. "I could gut you here and now, watch you bleed out all over my basement floor with a smile, or I could spend the rest of the night fucking every hole you have... before sending you back to prison so every murderer, rapist and terrorist in the super-max I had you sent to can have their turn, and nothing would come of it. No one would care, how long do you think you could take it before you ended your own life? Just a dumb rich girl who thought playing the crime lord was funny until it wasn't any more. You wouldn't be mourned, your family have already publicly disowned you after your identity was exposed, your gang are all in a different prison at the other side of Atlas, and it would be trivial to start a prison riot that sends them all to join you. You and your gang would be a footnote, briefly mentioned on the news before everyone forgets you even existed. Ashe... you should have accepted my offer. I was willing to forgive and forget if you could just play along, you and your men would have been free by now, but no... you just had to be prideful." Shiro scoffed. "So, I have decided to change my offer... you, and only you will be implanted, you will serve me and keep the rest of your gang in line, I have plans for you, and you will fulfil your role in them." Shiro said, certainty in his tone.

  
“...why would I do that?” Ashe asked, falling still as she glared in his direction.

"Because every time you disobey me, a member of your gang is going to die. You call them your 'family', so I want to see how true that is. Every act of disobedience will cost you one of your family." Shiro explained calmly, the smug smile clear in his tone.

Stilling, she tried to make out his form from the thick blindfold, scowling at the unyielding blackness.

“...What do you want?” Ashe asked, biting her lip to stop herself from reacting as he reached forwards, gripping her chin.

“Right now? Hmm... let's go with nothing. I want you to do nothing. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll find something for you soon, but for now... why don't you just hang around. Don't worry, the temperature is carefully chosen to make sure don't freeze to death... and I'll probably remember to have you fed in a few hours or so. Maybe.” Shiro said, as the sound of his footsteps moved away.

Before she could respond, a door shut in the distance, and seconds later... the cold grew harsher.

She should have taken the deal...

**\- Ozpin -**

"If only someone, maybe a fucking spymaster, had warned you all that Swain was up to something months before this happened." Qrow said mockingly, James scowling face on the screen. "Oh wait, I fucking did! I told you all, and you said, and I fucking quote, 'We can't take actions against a Kingdom on a drunks hunches'." Qrow scoffed.

"And I was right to do so. 'There's something weird in Vacuo' tells us nothing, and that was your entire report." James countered with a scowl, his eyes narrowing. "You didn't give a single piece of evidence, you refuse to share your sources, and the less said about your reports, the better."

“Gentlemen, if you could all calm down?” Ana said with a sigh. “Shouting and insulting doesn't help anyone.”

  
“Oh? Perhaps we should follow your example and run away for a couple decades then?” Qrow countered easily. “What do you know? You spent the last decade hiding in Vacuo, and you didn't even think to warn anyone that a madman had taken over?”

“As crude as he is, Qrow has a point for once.” James agreed with a frown. “You have been living as a vigilante in Vacuo for years, and you didn't think it was necessary to come out of hiding to warn us?”

“Because I didn't know, I spent most of my time around the smaller villages, holding off Grimm... and your sister.” Ana said calmly to Qrow, sipping her tea as he frowned.

"Please, everyone... this is helping no one but our enemies." Ozpin said soothingly, watching as James and Qrow glared at each other briefly, Ana sighing in annoyance. "James, while this is a tragedy... are you convinced that Swain is connected to Salem?" Ozpin asked, getting back on track as James scowled slightly at being questioned.

Something he never did do well with.

"Fairly certain. It's nothing I can confirm, but we have been watching his troop movements, and the Grimm have moved away from the areas he is deploying to, they aren't attacking the under-defended capital either." James said, making him pause, leaning back in his chair.

For once, his... inner council remained silent, letting him think.

This wouldn't be the first time Salem turned a Kingdom against their fellow man, nor would Vacuo be the first Kingdom he had to destroy to prevent her influence spreading. He had seen entire countries indoctrinated into her death cult before, and if allowing Atlas to conquer Vacuo was what was needed to prevent her influence from spreading death and destruction through Remnant, he would do so.

To make things worse, there were things in the deserts that now fell in the borders of Vacuo that he couldn't risk being freed by Salem. Deep beneath the deserts of Vacuo had been something of a dumping ground for him in the past.

Syndra... as much as it pained him, she couldn't be let free, as Salem would undoubtedly do without a moment of hesitation if she realised she was down there.

Still...

“Until we are certain, I cannot move the Huntsmen of Vale to assist you.” Ozpin said with a sigh.

“Even if we are sure, we move the Huntsmen away from Vale and we'll be balls deep in Grimm by the next day. If She's involved, she'll be watching for any openings.” Qrow pointed out.

“Understood, Atlas cannot afford to show weakness by relying on another Kingdom regardless, not after so many hits to our image.” James agreed.

“I shall prepare Vale's Huntsmen and Huntresses for the increase in Grimm activity, and I will speak to the Councillors of Vale and Mistral in preparation for decreeing Vacuo's actions if and when you can prove their connection to Talon.” Ozpin agreed, getting a nod from Ironwood. “Do you have a plan to deal with Vacuo's aggressions if your machines have been countered?”

“I do, putting Mr Eis's genius to proper use. I still think your plan to move him to Beacon is a waste of his talents.” James pointed out. “Pietro admitted that Shiro's mind was far more advanced than his, and unlike most scientists Shiro doesn't seem to have a single area of expertise. His skills would be wasted playing Huntsman.”

“We have already discussed this, and the lab is being built beneath Beacon as we speak, but it is essential that he does not fall into Salem's hands. He has had an attempt on his life and a kidnapping in the last week alone. If Talon are truly being funded by Vacuo, and Swain is truly a servant of Salem then it is clear she is targetting Shiro. This entire attack could have simply been another attempt to grab him.” Ozpin explained. “He will be safer here than in Atlas.”

“And you have an idea why the Grimm Queen wants him, don't you?” James asked.

  
“I do, but I wish to keep my theory to myself for now.” Ozpin agreed.

  
“That's my son you're talking about... if you have a 'theory' on why people are trying to kidnap him, I wanna know it.” Qrow growled. “You've already 'forbidden' me from going to Atlas and watching over him, and I've told you Raven is watching him as well.. at least before she decided to slaughter half of Mistral.”

Hmm. This could be complicated... with his suspicions on Qrow's failing loyalties, he couldn't tell him anything truly sensitive, or at least anything he wouldn't find out through his information network.

That being said, denying him could push him away further and that was less than ideal, beyond Qrow's own considerable strength he also ran the largest spy network in Remnant... and was the only person who knew how it worked.

He couldn't lose Qrow's services.

  
“Later, Qrow. Remain behind afterwards.” Ozpin said, watching the glare subside slightly, Qrow's stance becoming less aggressive.

He was all the more convinced that Shiro was, if not the God of Light himself, connected to the God. His aura was unmistakable, and as weak as it was there was an undeniable touch of divine on Shiro.

**\- ??? -**

Ozma was an idiot.

Did he still not understand the differences between Good and Light?

Sitting on her throne, she stared down at the world of... whatever the mortals were calling it now with a smirk. At least it was entertaining.

The God of Light may have been willing to disappear into the stars and await for Ozma or Salem to call them, but she wasn't as patient, and the mortals made for good amusement.

**\- Bonus Scene – Trolling the Forums - **

**Welcome to the Remnant Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in,Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
•Twenty five posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

■

♦ **Topic:A New Thread**  
**In: Boards ►Attack on Atlas, War incoming?**  
**HackerGirlS**(Original Poster)(Alleged Criminal)(SheWhoKnows)(Verified Sexy)(Human)

  
So, unless you are blind, deaf and stupid, which makes up about 80% of you, you've probably noticed that Atlas just got hit.  
  
Hard.  
  
Not Grimm this time, and the 'Strongest' Kingdom got their asses kicked... by a group of terrorists called Talon (we've talked about them before). A lot happened, but to make it nice and quick?  
  
Talon attacked the main research lab in Atlas, the top secret and well defended research lab, and Atlas utterly failed to protect their scientists, despite all that. Known casualties are in the dozens, all scientists and researchers, including Pietro Polendina, amognst others.  
  
The Remnant-Famous Machine Army was disabled before the attack, and did nothing to stop Talon Grunts from just walking in and gunning down basically everyone they came across.  
  
The Security was reactivated by a new member of the Atlesian Think-Tank, Shiro Eis, son of Willow Schnee, owner of the Lux nightclub (and half of Vale at this point) and teen prodigy, but by then the casualties were ridiculous. [Link to Shiro Eis discussion page]  
  
Also worth noting, Shiro Eis was recently kidnapped by a gang called the Deadlock Rebels, and Talon tried to grab him from them almost immediately before he was rescued by Atlesian Specialists and the Ace Operatives (at the cost of two members of the elite huntsmen group.)  
  
I managed to get a copy of some of the security vids that hadn't been purged, but watch at your own discretion.[Link] [Link] [Link]  
  
The fun part? Talon have been seen fleeing to Vacuo, with Atlas in pursuit, Vacuo's General Swain had his forces fortify the borders within the hour, and Talon's leader Akande Ogundimu (Doomfist) was seen passing through them unchallenged... despite being wanted Remnant wide.  
  
Well, everyone... hope you're all ready because it's time for the Great War 2: Electric Boogaloo. Vacuo vs Atlas, whoever wins, everyone else loses.

**(Showing page1of24)**

►**The Cavalry is Here**(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(Human)

  
That's horrible!  
  
Remnant can't afford a war with the Grimm on the offensive, we haven't even recovered from the Great War yet.

  
  


►**TheWannabeHero**(Verified Huntsman in Training)(Human)(Shiro's Bitch)

  
Holy fucking shit... they were just executing them.

  
  


Gunning them down without a moment of hesitation...

  
  


edit: Err... what's that last tag?

  
  


  
  


►**TheTigerQueen**(Alleged White Fang)(Faunus)(Verified Sexy)

  
I have no love for Atlas, and even less love for Vacuo given Swain's... opinion on Faunus, but this? This is horrific.  
  
Even at their worst, the White Fang never targetted civilians and researchers.

  
  


►**TheFairestOfThemAll**(SDC)(Verified Celebrity)(Verified Sexy)(Human)(Verified Huntress in Training)

  
Can we have a single thread without you going on about how misunderstood the White Fang are?  
  
I've seen family and innocent workers vanish at the hands of the White Fang and it's disgusting that you use every single tragedy to push your agenda.

  
  


►**TheGreatTorchwick**(Alleged Criminal)(Verified DumbDumb)(TheGreatDumbDumb)(Human)

  
Every single fucking time. Do you two have to turn every thread into a 50 page argument over the White Fang?  
  
So Vacuo and Atlas are going to slug it out, huh? Sucks to be them.  
  
Can't say I'm surprised Shiro is the middle of this, I knew getting away from him was a good idea. If Shiro is in your Kingdom, get out of your Kingdom.

  
  


►**Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist**(Moderator)(New Owner)(Verified Sexiest Man in Remnant)(God Amongst Men)(Verified Badass)(Lux Owner)(Verified Sex God)(Richest Man in Remnant)(Smartest Man Alive)

  
That's the thanks I get for getting you pardoned?

  
  


►**TheGreatTorchwick**(Alleged Criminal)(Verified DumbDumb)(TheGreatDumbDumb)(Human)(Retired Old Man)(Verified Civilian lol)

  
Tell that fucking midget I want my hat and cane back, I know it was her!  
  
Also, stop letting her give me tags. Why did you give her of all people mod privileges?!

  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)

  
lol

  
  


►**NyanNyan**(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(DDR Champion)(Faunus)

  
So, that first tag is a joke, right?  
  
...right?  
  
Guys?

  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)

  
=)

  
  


►**QueenOfGames**(Gamer Girl)(Unverified Sexy)(Human)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Verified Celebrity)

  
That isn't creepy at all...  
  
Is this going to affect the tournament in Mistral? I'm supposed to be competing in it but maybe I should head for Beacon early.  
  
...also, how do I get a Verified Sexy tag?

  
  


►**TheInvincibleGirl**(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(Verified Celebrity)(Human)(Verified Badass)

  
@QueenOfGames I've spoken to my manager and the tournament is still on, they don't want to panic the people of Mistral by cancelling such a well-known event. The panic could cause more Grimm to become active so things will be continuing as normal.

  
  


My heart goes out to those who have lost family and friends to this horrific attack, and I just hope we can avoid a senseless war, haven't the people of Remnant suffered enough?  
  
Also, Verified Badass? Who is giving these Tags out? Not that I'm complaining...

  
  


►**DaddyIssues**(Verified Traitor)(Verified Walking Corpse)(Verified Bitch)

  
Firstly, sucks to be Atlas.  
  
Secondly, who changed my name?

  
  


►**BurningEmbers**(Verified Sexy)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)(Human)

  
You're living on borrowed time, Mercury

  
  


►**DaddyIssues**(Verified Traitor)(Verified Walking Corpse)(Verified Bitch)  
It was nothing personal, just business...

  
  


►**QueenOfGames**(Gamer Girl)(Unverified Sexy)(Human)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Verified Celebrity)

  
Wait... @TheInvincibleGirl how come you get a Verified Badass tag?!  
  
@Mods How do I get the Verified Badass and Verified Sexy Tags?

  
  


►**Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist**(Moderator)(New Owner)(Verified Sexiest Man in Remnant)(God Amongst Men)(Verified Badass)(Lux Owner)(Verified Sex God)(Richest Man in Remnant)(Smartest Man Alive)

  
PM me @QueenofGames  
  
I'm sure we can get you some more appropriate tags

  
  


►**QueenOfGames**(Gamer Girl)(Unverified Sexy)(Human)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Verified Celebrity)

  
PM'd you @Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist

  
  


►**QueenQiyana**(Verified Celebrity)(True Damage)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Brat)(Human)

  
Huh.  
  
That explains why it's so hard to get a meeting with Shiro at the minute.  
  
I thought he was ghosting me for fun.

  
  


►**DJSona**(Verified Celebrity)(Unverified Sexy)(Human(?))

  
I've been hoping to get in contact with him myself...

  
  


►**Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist**(Moderator)(New Owner)(Verified Sexiest Man in Remnant)(God Amongst Men)(Verified Badass)(Lux Owner)(Verified Sex God)(Richest Man in Remnant)(Smartest Man Alive)

  
Nah, @QueenQiyana  
  
Just been busy  
  
When I return to Vale, I'll deal with you and True Damage

  
  


@DJSona PM me.

  
  


►**Gen. James Ironwood**(Verified Councillor)(Verified Atlesian Military)(Human (Cyborg?))(Verified Hardass)

  
The murder of our innocent scientists will not go unanswered, and our people will be avenged. Atlas is preparing our response as I type.  
  
If Vacuo are truly innocent of this, why defend the crminals? Why does General Swain refuse to discuss this, even as the Vacuo military moves to their borders?

  
  


►**ThePaleWoman**(Verified Sexy)

  
As bullheaded as ever, Ironwood.

  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)

  
[Link]

  
  


►**GoldilockswiththeSexyHair**(Verified Badass)(Verified Sexy)(Lux Employee)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Human)

  
Nice.  
  
@BellybootyV2 you might wanna see this...

  
  


►**The Cavalry is Here**(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(Human)(Verified Thirsty Lesbian)

  
Erm... does anyone know the names of the girls in the video?  
  
Asking for a friend...

**End of Page.1,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **22** **,** **23** **,** **24**

**(Showing page2of24)**

►**Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist**(Moderator)(New Owner)(Verified Sexiest Man in Remnant)(God Amongst Men)(Verified Badass)(Lux Owner)(Verified Sex God)(Richest Man in Remnant)(Smartest Man Alive)

  
Babe, when did you even record that?

  
  


  
  


►**NyanNyan**(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(DDR Champion)(Faunus)(Party Animal)

  
Nya~  
Was that Kali Belladonna wearing the collar and nothing else?

  
  


►**TheOriginalBellabooty**(Faunus)(Verified Sexy)(Lux Employee)(Verified Pet)

  
Maybe~

  
  


Come to the Lux and you'll get to compare the video with me in person... make your own decision if that sexy cougar is me.

  
  


►**NyanNyan**(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(DDR Champion)(Faunus)(Party Animal)

  
Damn~  
  
But who is the other girl? The younger one?

  
  


►**Bellabooty V2**(Verified Sexy)(Verified Pet)(Faunus)(Lux Employee)

  
Can I just take this moment to say I hate you both? @IceCream, You'll Scream, You'll Scream @Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist

  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)

  
[Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link][Link]  
  
;)

  
  


►**Bellabooty V2**(Verified Sexy)(Verified Pet)(Faunus)(Lux Employee) (Verified Pornstar)

  
Oh, fuck you!  
  
How do you even have so many pics of me?!

  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)

  
lololololol

  
  


bad kitty need some more training?

  
  


►**Bellabooty V2**(Verified Sexy)(Verified Pet)(Faunus)(Lux Employee) (Verified Pornstar)

  
...I'm sorry.

  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)

  
2 late

  
  


you know where to go, little kitty

  
  


hope your tongue isn't sore anymore...

  
  


►**FaunusDroolHumansRule**(Verified Racist)(Verified Huntsman In Training)(Human and Proud)

  
Normally I'd not want to see Faunus, but the sexy midget and her boyfriend clearly know how to put the beasts in their place. Faunus are much more tolerable when they are on their knees before their masters.  
  
Kali is the wife of the guy who founded the White Fang right?  
  
Does he know his slutty wife has gone crawling to a human for a proper fucking? Lol

  
  


@IceCream, You'll Scream, You'll Scream Got any more pics or videos?

  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)

  
@FaunusDroolHumansRule

  
  


[Link]

  
  


livestream lol

  
  


say hi blake! oh... her mouth is busy lol

  
  


Admin Note: Behave, or I won't spank you when I get back

  
  


►**NyanNyan**(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(DDR Champion)(Faunus)(Party Animal)

  
  


DON'T CLICK THAT LINK! It is not a livestream.

  
  


Holy shit @IceCream, You'll Scream, You'll Scream, warn a girl before you post shit like that.

  
  


  
  


►**IceCream, You'll Scream**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Sexy)(Verified Best Girl)(Hide your Ice Cream)(Human)(Verified Badass)(Moderator)

  
lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

  
  


  
  


►**TheBloodyBeastofRemnant**(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified EdgeLord)(Faunus)(Banned)(Verified Bitch)(Alleged White Fang)(Alleged Criminal)

  
[Message deleted by Moderator]  
  
Mod Notes: Try me, Adam. How's your arm? That's what I thought.

Also, I'm fucking your girlfriend, you cuck. Want the videos? Never mind, already PM'd them.

Edit: I can see when you open them, you cuckold.

Edit 2: Warned the local authorities to your location, run boy run.   
Edit 3: Bitch.

  
  


►**TheLittleRedReaper**(Verified Weapons Expert)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(Verified Adorkable)

  
Umm, guys?  
  
There's a war about to start...  
  
Maybe focus on that?

  
  


...and what is that link?

Edit: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG DON'T CLICK THE LINK! EWW, EWW, EWW, EWW, EWW, EWW.

  
  


  
  


►**QueenOfGames**(Gamer Girl)(Unverified Sexy)(Human)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Verified Celebrity)

  
@TheLittleRedReaper  
  
Thx for the help with my mekas guns again!  
  
But yeah, she has a point? Is this really the time for this?

  
  


►**TheLittleRedReaper**(Verified Weapons Expert)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Unverified Sexy)(Verified Adorkable)(Scared for Life)

  
@QueenofGames  
  
No problem! If you need any more help, just PM me!  
  
Umm... Unverified Sexy? That's... where did that come from? Guys?

  
  


Who makes these tags?

  
  


►**TheBanditQueen**(Verified Sexy)(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Badass)(Human)(Mother of the Year)

  
So both Atlas and Vacuo will have weaker defences soon?  
  
Only a fool would ignore such an opportunity.

  
  


►**TiredOldCrow**(Verified Badass)(Verified Huntsman)(Beta Tester)(Human)(Dad)

  
Don't try it, Raven.  
  
This really isn't the time for you to pull your usual shit.

  
  


►**TheTrueQueen**(Unverified Sexy)(Verified Scary Bitch)(Human(?))

  
Once more, the people of Remnant prove that they need no prodding to tear each other apart.  
  
These are the fools you gave so much to protect, Ozma. That you sacrificed everything for.

  
  


@Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist The world is changing, my child, and your actions are the spark that lit the flame, choose your side carefully.

  
  


►**Snife**(Verified Simp)(Verified Gambling Addict)(I lost it all at the Lux and all I got was this stupid tag)(Mother's Favoured)(Hug Whore)

  
@TheBanditQueen  
  
Mommy, I'm in debt again...

  
  


►**TheBanditQueen**(Verified Sexy)(Verified Serial Killer)(Verified Badass)(Human)(Mother of the Year)

  
...who are you and why do you keep calling me that?  
  
I am not your mother, go away you strange man.  
  
Even if I was, I wouldn't even get my own child out of debt if she was pathetic enough to get in debt.

  
  


►**GoldilockswiththeSexyHair**(Verified Badass)(Verified Sexy)(Lux Employee)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Human)(Verified Mummy Issues)

  
Wait...  
  
@TheBanditQueen @TiredOldCrow  
  
I have some questions.  
  
Edit: She fucking blocked me.

Edit 2: Qrow, you can't ghost me! I know where you live. I'm coming over, so pull your dick out of your toys or I'll blast it off.

  
  


►**HackerGirlS**(Original Poster)(Alleged Criminal)(SheWhoKnows)(Verified Sexy)(Human)

  
A war is about to start, and this is the response?  
  
Fucking Remnant lol.

  
  


@Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist you win the bet, I'll send the files soon.

  
  


►**Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist**(Moderator)(New Owner)(Verified Sexiest Man in Remnant)(God Amongst Men)(Verified Badass)(Lux Owner)(Verified Sex God)(Richest Man in Remnant)(Smartest Man Alive)

  
This place is already a Death World, who cares about a war or two?

  
  


@TheTrueQueen Your PM was... weird, what were those pictures supposed to be?

  
  


►**Raven, The Mother of All**(Unverified Sexy)(Mother of All)(Verified Cult Leader)(Verified Gambling Addict)(Moderator)(Sugar Mama)

  
@TheBanditQueen  
  
Sorry, @Snife got confused again.  
  
Cleared your debt, but stay out of the Lux this time.  
  
I'm pretty sure Shiro is going to sell your kidneys if you get in so much debt again.

  
  


►**Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist**(Moderator)(New Owner)(Verified Sexiest Man in Remnant)(God Amongst Men)(Verified Badass)(Lux Owner)(Verified Sex God)(Richest Man in Remnant)(Smartest Man Alive)

  
@Raven, The Mother of All  
  
He is more than welcome in the Lux, as are you. If you find yourself in debt, I'm sure we can come to an understanding and clear it all away.

  
  


►**QueenOfGames**(Gamer Girl)(Verified Sexy)(Human)(Verified Huntress in Training)(Verified Celebrity)(Verified Badass)

  
I'm definitely paying a visit to the Lux when I get to Vale, I'll post when I'm going so all my fans can come meet me!  
  
@Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Hedonist We should definitely hang out!

**End of Page.** **1** **, 2,** **3** **,** **4** **...** **22** **,** **23** **,** **24**

**Authors Note: Yes, I stole the idea for the bonus scene from Worm. Sue me. Wait, no... please don't. I might use that format more since it's pretty fun to write.**

**Also, I've started playing D&D. Will this effect uploads? If so, please direct all complaints to Raven and Thunder on the discord. **

**It's shorter than usual because I'm tired and busy, deal with it. **

**Fic Rec: Two this time, aren't you spoiled? **

**A Gamble Against Time, a Chronomancer Gamer and What is Real?, an Illusionist Gamer, both by Etherdir on FF. Go read them, they're good. **

**Next Update: A Gamer's Guide to Conquest Ch25**

**Discord Link: discord .gg/k3jTZB9**

**Pat reon Link: Pat reon .com/TheDarkWolfShiro**


End file.
